Harry Potter and the Demonic Fate
by Slayer6
Summary: AUXover Harry's 7th year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron take on their final year of Hogwarts under the cloud of the Second War. A new DADA teacher, a final act by Dumbledore to help Harry, is more then what she seems. A new threat arrives, taking out Death Eat
1. Prologue

I don't own anything in this story.

I just muck around with the characters (a lot)

A Neon Genesis: Goddess Fic

Harry Potter and the Demonic Fate

Prologue

Minerva McGonagall watched from the window of the Headmaster's office as a train raced off into the distance. Aboard it were young witches and wizards, students of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the train, the Hogwart's Express, returned in the fall, McGonagall feared it wouldn't be quite as full as it was now.

She turned away from the window and into the office, her office now. The previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been laid to rest earlier that day. As Assistant Headmistress, McGonagall had been promoted. Within a few days, a letter from the Board of Governors was expected, confirming her position.

McGonagall sat down in the chair behind the desk and looked around her. The room still had the Dumbledore feel to it. The shelves still contained all the silver instruments, his pensive still sat in its corner, as did Fawkes' perch. Fawkes himself had not been seen since shortly after Dumbledore had died.

Then there were the paintings. All the previous Hogwart's Headmasters and Headmistresses had portraits on the wall. Now they were joined by Dumbledore's portrait. His was asleep though, just as the others were, or seemed to be.

With a sigh, McGonagall turned to the paper work on the desk. The end of the year had always brought down a load of work on both Dumbledore and herself. Now she had twice the workload and no assistant Headmaster as of yet. Perhaps Flitwick would be up to the task.

Before she could think further on it, a burst of flame announced the arrival of Fawkes. With a cry, the Phoenix dropped an envelope on the desk and flew to his perch. From there, he watched as McGonagall opened the envelope. Inside, she saw the familiar handwriting of Dumbledore.

Minerva, 

If you are reading this, then I am most likely dead, and you are now the Headmistress of the school.

_Congratulations._

_I know this is not how you wanted the job, but alas, these are troubled times we live in._

_I have included within this letter many items of which you should take note in regards to the school. Hogwarts has many secrets. Having spent my lifetime here, I still have not been able to learn them all. But I made the effort, as I am sure you will._

_But sadly as I have stated, these are troubled times, and I must get straight to the matter._

_Included within this letter you will find a rather lengthy report that should be read to the Order. This report will explain to the Order many things regarding my absences from the school, as well as the ailment my arm has suffered._

_I should note that Mister Potter knows much of what is contained in this report, and by now Miss Granger and Mister Weasley know as well. As such, I expect them to act upon this information. Should they do so, I do not expect them to return for their seventh year._

_This must not be allowed to happen. Harry and his friends must complete their schooling. I cannot stress this enough. Harry must stay for his entire seventh year. Only then will he be prepared for what is to come._

_But as I have said, these are troubled times._

_Many, including Mister Potter, will believe the school is unsafe. I disagree. The Wards are the strongest they have ever been since the school was founded._

_But I am an old man, and old men make mistakes._

_I know the danger that exists is a strong one. As such, I have a plan of last resort. One I dare say is quite dangerous in itself._

_But as you are reading this, I feel there is no alternative._

_Upon the shelves in my, now yours, office, you will find a silver object that looks to be a muggle compact. Included with this letter is an instruction sheet, describing how to activate the object and how to proceed._

_What will follow will most likely make you wonder if I have gone mad. Perhaps I have, or did as the case would be._

_I wish you well Minerva._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, etc 

McGonagall reread the letter twice more before looking through the other papers. She read the report for the Order and was horrified to learn of the Horcruxes. Even more horrifying was the exact details of the Prophecy that the Order had been guarding two years ago.

Finally, she came to the instruction sheet. She stood up and walked over to the shelves. The silver instruments were still in place, even after Harry's attempt to destroy them two years before in a fit of anger. She quickly located the small compact device. She returned to the desk and sat it before her.

Following the directions, she opened it and tapped a sequence on the small keys. Within a few moments a bright blue glow filled the office………


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pansy Parkinson stood before her mirror in her nightgown, brushing out her long dark hair. She did this every night before going to bed. Why she did it, well it was a habit. By morning, it would be a mess regardless how well she brushed it. One thing that the nightly brushing did was allow her to think.

She'd only been home a week or so from Hogwarts, but in her mind, the events of the last days at Hogwarts were still very clear.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was dead, killed by Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin House. Her house. Draco Malfoy, her on and off boyfriend, had apparently let in a group of Death Eaters. How, she still didn't know. Why, well that was easy. He'd told her how his father expected him to 'uphold the family name' by joining the Dark Lord, and become a Death Eater. He wanted to prove himself to his father, someone who expected a Pureblood to be superior to a 'mudblood', a muggleborn.

Pansy had heard this many times. Her family, while not actively participating, was leaning towards the Death Eater position. Many was the night her father had come home, grumbling about a 'stupid muggleborn' or 'that blood traitor at work' From an early age, Pansy had been taught that as a pureblood, she was superior to all lower wizards and witches. And she believed it.

Until she arrived at Hogwarts.

She'd been placed in Slytherin (her parents were proud) along with other purebloods. There, she heard much of the same things she'd heard all her life up to that point. Purebloods are superior to 'mudbloods'. She saw no reason to doubt it.

But within weeks, Pansy began to notice something. Her marks were excellent. She was ranked high in her year, something to be proud of. But then Hermione Granger's name was listed higher then hers. In fact, several mudbloods and halfbloods were ranked higher then her. You had to look down seven names to find a pureblood. It seemed as if her parents might have been wrong about pureblood superiority. Pansy had mentioned this to Millicent Bulstrude once. Millicent had only scoffed and claimed the Professors to be blood traitors. She then questioned Pansy's reasons for bringing up the subject. Pansy never brought up the subject again, fearing the other Slytherins responses. Instead she turned to her school work. While Pansy was concentrating on her grades, Draco was busy trying to make Harry Potter's life hell, and failing. Time and again with the help of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco had tried to hex Potter, or get him in trouble. On occasion, she'd help between studying. Anything to be with Draco. While they had a few successes, these were small and usually occurred in the presence of Professor Snape. The rest of the time it was Draco on the short end of the wand. Being turned into a Ferret during fourth year hadn't helped Draco at all.

For six years, this remained the status queue. Potter and his group always seemed to come out on top, no matter what was thrown against them.

The worst of it though was fifth year. Dolores Umbridge had taught Defense Against Dark Arts. She favored the Slytherins, which didn't seem bad at first. It was great to finally see someone other then Professor Snape putting Potter and the Gryffindors in their place. When Dumbledore had been driven off, Umbridge took over as Headmistress.

That was when all the real trouble began.

Pranks of all kinds began to happen all over the school. Seeing that the Head boy and girl as well as the prefects were unable to curb this explosion of pranks, Umbridge had created the Inquisitor Squad, made up of Slytherins. Pansy herself had been one of those picked. All the badge had done was make her a target. She had no idea how many hexes and curses had been flung her way. And it hadn't just been the Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had also thrown their curses in. Potter had even formed a group calling themselves Dumbledore's Army, or DA for short. The Slytherins never had a chance.

Then at the end of the year, the return of the Dark Lord was announced. It had also been passed around the school that Potter and a group of his DA had faced off against Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself in the Ministry itself. Seeing that no one was missing from the school and that Draco was in a downright foul mood, Pansy could only assume Potter had defeated the Dark Lord again, his fourth time doing so.

Sixth year had been mostly quiet for Pansy. Any thoughts of a relationship with Draco had pretty much ended by then as he and his goons had been busy and were rarely seen. The few times she did see him, he was courteous as all Purebloods should be to each other, but there wasn't anything between them. Pansy used the time to work on her NEWT level class work, hoping that she could finally surpass Granger.

Then came the Death Eater attack on the school.

Pansy had been sitting in the common room when Malfoy started towards the exit. He seemed to be hiding something within his robes. When she asked what he was up to, he'd paused at the exit, but not turned around.

"It would be a good idea if you stayed here Pans." He'd said, "You don't want to be caught up in what's about to happen."

"What's going to happen?" she'd asked.

He turned his head only enough to see her from the corner of his eye.

"Good-bye Pansy." He's said, "I don't think you'll see me ever again." He'd then left.

That was the last she'd seen of him. The next day, she, along with the other Slytherins had heard about what had happened: the death of Dumbledore by Snape, the battle in the hallways by Professors and the DA. In the Great Hall the entire Slytherin house was glared at by the rest of the school. Blame for the death of the beloved Headmaster had been fixed on them.

The trip home on the Hogwarts Express was very quiet. The Slytherins had grouped together and for the most part, were left alone by the other houses. It was during this trip that many began to question wither their parents would allow them to return to the school or not.

Arriving home, Pansy's parents had told her their thoughts.

"No Parkinson has ever been driven off." Her father exclaimed, "You will finish what you started in that school, no matter what Bloodtraitor, Halfblood, or Mudblood tells you."

A loud pop behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her wand and whirled about. Draco was standing in the center of her room, dressed in the robes of a Death Eater and looking quite out of place in them. He also seemed to be nervous as he was wringing the hood in his hands.

"So," Pansy said, "You followed in your father's footsteps."

"I was expected to." Draco said.

"Is it everything you thought it to be?"

Draco hesitated before answering.

"No." he answered finally.

Pansy only nodded, keeping her wand trained on Draco.

"What brings you here?" she asked, "I don't think it's for a snogging session."

"You and your family have to leave." Draco said.

"What for?"

"The Dark Lord is sending Death Eaters here."

Pansy stood up in alarm.

"Why? My family is Pureblood! My parents support……"

"No one." Draco said, "The Dark Lord sent an invitation to join his ranks. They answered no." Draco moved to the window and peered out. "No one says no to the Dark Lord. So he wants your family to be made an example of."

"Why are you telling me this?" Pansy asked softly.

Draco turned and looked back at her.

"Because we once had something together." He replied, his voice equally as soft. "And I'd like to think we're still friends."

"I didn't think that was the Slytherin way." Pansy replied with a smirk.

"Intelligent conversation then."

"I suppose that does leave out Crabbe and Goyle now doesn't it."

"You're the only one I can talk to Pans."

Before Pansy could reply, the mansion shuddered and the sound of an explosion reached their ears. Draco turned back to the window.

"Oh Merlin their early!" He exclaimed. He turned back to Pansy. "You need to leave. Now."

"How?" Pansy asked, fear beginning to rise in her, "I can't apparate."

Draco swore. The sounds of spell casting began to be heard beyond her door. Draco went back to the window and opened it. He looked around outside, then transfigured the curtains into a rope and flung it out the window. He then pulled the hood over his head and pulled down the skull mask.

"Use the rope to get down." He said, his voice magically modified by the mask. "But before you do, stun me."

"What?!" Pansy exclaimed.

"You have to!" Draco said, "If you don't, I'm dead."

Pansy bit her lip before raising her wand.

"Thank you." She said.

Draco nodded. "I'll be in touch."

"_Stupefy!_"

Draco went down in a heap. Pansy turned and grabbed the rope. She glanced back over her shoulder to her door. The sounds of fighting were now even closer. She went out the window and began to climb down. Several times she cursed for not throwing something on over her nightgown.

She released the rope when her bare feet touched the ground. She immediately started running off towards the nearby woods. She paused halfway when the sounds of an explosion reached her. She turned to see half of the Parkinson Mansion in flames. Far above in the sky, the green smoky form of the Dark Mark could be seen. She looked back at her home, now fully engulfed in flames and began to wonder what had become of her parents. Then a spell tore past her head. She turned to see two Death Eaters running towards her.

Pansy sent off a stunning spell, then turned and ran into the woods, the Death Eaters in pursuit. Pansy could hear them getting closing the distance between them. Being barefoot, Pansy felt her feet being cut and slashed as she stepped on sharp stones and sticks. The Death Eaters of course were wearing shoes, and not slowed down by these things.

Then Pansy stumbled over a root, sending her to the ground. Her head bounced off a rock, causing her to see stars. She lost her grip on her wand and it tumbled away. The two Death Eaters paused when they came within ten feet of her. One raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _he shouted. Pansy's eyes went wide as the jet of green spell headed right for it.

But before it hit, a field of red energy appeared around her. The spell slammed into the field and dissipated with a shower of sparks.

The Death Eaters and Pansy all stared stunned at each other for a moment. Then a massive ball of energy whipped past the young witches head. She heard the air around it sizzle in it's wake as it plowed right into one of the Death Eaters. With a loud explosion, the Death Eaters were tossed about. Only one returned to his feet, but he seemed to be covered in the bits of his friend, the energy ball having obliterated him.

Pansy then heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a woman in what looked like black leather and a cape. She wore a strange helmet on her head that kept her eyes from being seen. She had long hair, but as to the color, Pansy couldn't tell.

The remaining Death Eater raised his wand at the woman.

"_CRUCIO!_"

The spell slammed into the woman. She took a step back, but then straightened as if the spell had no effect on her. The woman then raised her hand and formed a ball of energy in it. The Death Eater saw this and turned to run.

He didn't get far.

The woman in black then moved to stand over Pansy. She was just bending over when the world went dark for Pansy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later

Harry paced about in his bedroom at number Four Privet Drive. Laying in a sleeping bag on the floor was his friend Ron Weasley, snoring away. But this was not what was keeping him awake. His birthday was only a few hours away, then he could finally be rid of the Dursleys. But that wasn't the reason for his sleeplessness either.

The reason for Harry's sleeplessness was currently staying in the home of Arabella Figg along with Hermione Granger. That person was Ginny Weasley.

Much to Harry's frustration, Ginny had decided not to take no for an answer.

"You can be as noble as you want." She had said, "And if you can be happy hunting Voldemort, I'm going to be right there with you."

"But it's dangerous." Harry had said.

"I don't care." Ginny had replied.

"But I do. I can't bare to think what I'd do if you……." Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"If I die," Ginny had said plainly, "it will be alongside you. And I will have died knowing we were together."

Harry really had no response to that, despite many hours trying to think one up. So Ginny had stayed.

Harry turned back to his bed. On it were several Daily Prophets. The foremost one was dated just one week on his return from Hogwarts. The front of the paper was dominated by a photo of a mansion with the Dark Mark floating overhead, forever burning due to the wizard photograph. The headline read 'Parkinson Mansion Destroyed!'. The story continued, telling of the attack on the mansion by Death Eaters, the finding of the body's of Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, and the fact that no trace of Pansy Parkinson could be found. Ron had immediately concluded that Pansy was with Draco Malfoy, that together they had killed her parents. Hermione didn't agree. While she agreed that Pansy was untrustworthy, a complete bitch, and she hated the Slytherins guts, she didn't think her evil enough to kill her own parents. Harry tended to agree, but Ron refused to change his position. While Hermione and Ron continued to argue the point, Ginny had mentioned to Harry that Remus Lupin might be able to tell them more, as he was now dating Tonks. So Harry had sent Hedwig off with a letter.

Several days later, Hedwig returned with Lupin's reply. Harry shared the letter with the others.

According to Tonks, five bodies had been found inside the burnt out mansion. Two were identified as the Parkinsons. The other three remained unidentified, but were all the wrong age or sex to be Pansy's. It was believed by most of the Aurors that these were Death Eaters and efforts were underway to identify them. This didn't surprise the teens as the Daily Prophet article had said as much.

What did surprise them was that two more bodies had been found in the forest not far from the mansion. Those bodies were in such a state that buckets were required to carry them away. The Aurors were unable to determine what spell had been used on them.

Then Lupin had dropped a bombshell.

At a meeting of the Order, McGonagall had informed everyone that Pansy had indeed survived and was being taken care of. Her whereabouts were to remain a secret however. More surprising was the story of how she had survived because of young Malfoy.

"Basterd just wanted to save his girlfriend." Ron had growled.

Harry flipped to the next paper. This one was just from a few weeks ago. 'Hogwarts to remain open' the headline screamed. The article stated that the current Headmistress, that being McGonagall, had assured the public that everything was being done to ensure the safety of the students.

'The school is better protected now then any other time in its history.' The article had quoted her as saying.

Harry doubted that. Even with Dumbledore present, he'd been attacked several times, three times by Voldemort. That brought him back to the letters he had received. One was from McGonagall, expressing her wish and that of Dumbledore's that he and his friends return to School that fall. The second had been written by Dumbledore in the event he died. It said the same thing only adding, '_There is much in the school that will aid you in your quest_.'

A clock downstairs chimed. Harry listened as it rang out twelve chimes.

"Happy Birthday Harry." He whispered softly to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you got everything?" Hermione asked.

Harry took one final look around the room that had once been his.

"Yeah," he said, "I have everything."

With the help of the others, Harry moved his trunk and a few boxes down the stairs. The Dursleys were waiting in the hall. All looked annoyed, most likely because he wasn't hurrying out the door fast enough. They said nothing however. Now seventeen, Harry could legally use magic. None of the Dursleys seemed willing to be the target of his first legal hex.

The teens headed into the living room and to the fireplace. There, Hermione brought out a can of floo powder. She set the can on the mantle, quickly stood inside the fireplace and tossed the powder at her feet.

"The Burrow!" she called out. She quickly vanished along with a box of Harry's things. Ron soon followed his girlfriend with more of Harry's stuff. Ginny gave one final glare at the Dursleys, before also vanishing in the fireplace, leaving Harry alone with his relatives..

"I'd like to have said it was a pleasure," Harry said, "But it wasn't."

"Why you…" Vernon stated to say before he was cut off by Harry raising his hand.

"I don't know how much longer the blood protection will last." He said, "So take this as a last kind act on my part. Move. Leave this place as quickly as you can before the Death Eaters come." Harry then turned and entered the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" he cried as he tossed down the floo powder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tumbled into the Burrow, his trunk landing painfully on top of him. Just as quickly the trunk was removed and Harry found himself in a strong hug from Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry!" she cried, "It's so good to see you! Happy Birthday!"

Harry looked over to see Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione in a slight daze. Apparently they too had been victims.

"Hey Mum…."

"…you're gonna have to let him go…."

"…he's got to breathe….."

"…and ickle Ginnikins really doesn't want to share him."

Harry and Ginny both looked over and glared at the twins, Fred and George, one of whom was holding Harry's trunk.

"Oh ho!" George, or was it Fred, cried out, "Ickle Ginnikins is jealous!"

Ginny responded quickly and decisivly.

"BATES MOCOS!!"

The Twins dropped the trunk and took off running, trying to avoid the winged bogeys chasing after them.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!!" her mother shouted.

"Uh oh." Ginny murmured.

Ron and Hermione silently headed towards the door as Mrs. Weasley began to yell. Harry started to follow, but looked back to see Ginny giving him an expression of betrayal. He took a deep breath and moved beside Ginny.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, "But I really need to borrow my girlfriend to help me unpack a few things before the rest get sent to Grimmauld Place."

Mrs. Weasley froze in place and stared at Harry wide-eyed.

"Nice job." Ginny mumbled, "I think you broke her."

"Did you say girlfriend?" Mrs. Weasley asked slowly.

"Umm, yeah." Harry replied, realizing too late this was probably a bad idea. This was reinforced when he and Ginny were suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"My baby's growing up!' the elder Weasley cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Potter," Ginny said with a smirk, "You're stuck with me now. Mum's probably already planning our wedding."

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?" Harry asked as he moved his stuff around in the twins old room. "Besides, she's probably still planning Ron and Hermione's." He paused for a moment and looked around the room. "Are you sure this room is safe?" he asked.

"The twins 'claimed' to have emptied after they learned you were going to stay here." Ginny replied. She then shrugged. "Of course they could have forgotten something. You could always have Percy's old room."

"Nah, the leftover stuffiness in there might get to me." Harry replied, causing Ginny to snort. "Besides, Charlie and Bill need someplace to stay don't they?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied, "But you know this family. Don't get too comfortable being alone."

"Oh?" Harry asked, "Why is that?"

Ginny smirked, "Because I might join you."

Harry blinked, "Now Miss Weasley, what would your mother say?"

Ginny tapped her chin as if in thought.

"She would probably call me a 'Scarlet woman'." She finally said.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"We wouldn't?"

"Ginny……"

"Yes Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Never mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week, preparations continued for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fleur herself was seen several times as she and Mrs. Weasley got her dress ready, as well as Ginny's and Gabrielle's bridesmaid dresses. The aroma of cooking was also present in the house as great piles of food was prepared for the wedding feast. Bill was seen frequently outside of the house, looking over the yard with his father, along side several of his co-workers from Gringotts, and Mad-Eye Moody looking at improving the wards for the wedding.

Also during this time, Lupin, Harry, and Professor Flitwick had traveled to Grimmauld place. With Dumbledore gone, the mansion needed a new secret keeper as well as a reapplication of the Fidelius charm to keep Snape out. This was quickly accomplished with Lupin as the new secret keeper. He quickly went around and shared the address with those that needed to know, such as the Order, the Weasleys, and Hermione.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Harry and Ron, both wearing their dress robes, were standing on the spot where in an hour, Bill and Fleur were to be married. They looked back over the rows and chairs towards the house. Somewhere inside, Fleur, Ginny, Gabrielle, Hermione and even Mrs. Weasley were getting ready. Bill was off at the twins place along with Charley getting ready. They would port key in at the appointed time.

Harry glanced at Ron to see his friend was eyeing the buffet tables.

"Steady." Harry murmured, "Your Mum went through a lot of effort to make all that. If you try anything she'll…."

"I know mate I know." Ron grumbled, "You should have seen her reaction when Fred and George tried to add something to it." He then looked over at the assembled guests. "You know I don't know who half these people are."

"I see Tonks and Lupin." Harry said, "Looks like they're talking to Moody."

"Some of them over here are speaking French." Ron indicated, "Guess that's Fleur's side."

"There's Hagrid and Madame Maxine.".

"Hey, there's McGonagall and……" Ron's voice trailed off.

Harry glanced at his friend.

"What is it Ron?" he asked.

"Bloody hell." Ron growled, "What is SHE doing here?"

Harry frowned and looked in the direction that Ron was. He found Professor, now Headmistress, McGonagall. She was talking to a red haired woman in a dark blue dress. Beside her though, was a person Harry never expected to see.

"What is Parkinson doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to find out." Ron growled. He immediately headed towards the Slytherin. Harry followed, keeping his eye on Pansy.

She seemed to be looking around at those present. Then her eyes locked on Harry. She must have said something because McGonagall and the red haired woman both turned to face the approaching teens. Harry actually stumbled as he saw the eye color of the red haired woman. It was green.

"Professor!" Ron said when he got close enough, "Why is she here?" he pointed at Parkinson.

"She is here because it's safe." The red-haired woman replied. The way the woman wore her hair, her bangs covered up the right side of her face. As it was, the piercing gaze from her left eye left Harry and Ron speechless. This close, the woman seemed barely older then them, possibly just in her early twenties. She also had a slightly oriental appearance to her.

"Your parents know she is here Mister Weasley." McGonagall said, "Miss Parkinson is here with her….. Aunt." Harry blinked at the hesitation.

"That would be me." The red haired woman said. Hearing her voice again caused Harry and Ron to pause.

"You're a Yank." Ron sputtered.

"Yeah," the red head replied, "So I am. Come on Pansy." She turned and walked away. Pansy looked at the two boys nervously and followed.

"Let her be boys." McGonagall said softly, "Her whole world has been turned upside down." The Professor then walked away.

"Hermione is going to flip when she hears the pug is here." Ron said.

"No kidding." Harry replied, "After the way Parkinson's treated her….." he turned to Ron. "You may want to hold on to her wand."

"What for? Maybe I want to see what Hermione does to her."

"Yeah, but in front of Professor McGonagall? And Parkinson's Aunt seems rather….."

"Yeah," Ron said, looking to where the red haired woman was standing, "She's rather scary."

"Actually…" Harry said, his voice rather soft, "She kind of reminds me of my mum."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was glad he'd told Ron to grab Hermione's wand. The bushy haired witch actually cut loose with several choice swear words she most likely learned from Ron. She was still fuming even as the wedding began. Ron finally had to pulled her off to the side to calm her down, leaving Harry alone.

Harry watched as the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. As Gabrielle moved by, he heard someone sitting down beside him.

"He looks rather handsome, for a Weasley." A female voice said.

Harry turned to see Parkinson sitting beside him.

"What do you want Parkinson?" he muttered as he turned his attention to Ginny.

"I don't know anymore." Pansy whispered, "It used to be all so clear."

Harry didn't respond. He rose though along with all present as Fleur made her way down the aisle.

"I was always told by my parents." She continued softly, "How Purebloods were superior to Halfbloods, and mud….muggleborns."

Harry continued to watch as Bill and Fleur stood facing each other as the vows were exchanged.

"But they were wrong." Pansy said, "and it took my parent's death for me to realize it."

Harry blinked, but still didn't turn towards her. Bill and Fleur had just finished their vows and were being announced as man and wife.

"I'm sorry Potter. For everything." He heard her say. "I know you probably don't believe me, but I am."

That was when the first curse shattered the buffet table.

Within minutes, curses were sailing through the air and people were screaming. Harry pulled out his wand and looked around. Dozens of Death Eaters were charging towards the gathering. Harry pulled out his wand and sent off several curses. One hit a Death Eater, causing him to stumble as his legs became jelly.

Harry looked around. Guests were still running frantically around, but he saw no one he recognized. Then he spotted Pansy. She had her wand out and was pointing it at him. He started to point his wand at her when she sent off her curse.

"_REDUCTO!_"

The spell ripped past Harry and slammed into the shoulder of a Death Eater coming up behind him. He only turned when he heard the Death Eater scream in pain as his arm was literally blown off. When Harry turned back to Pansy, she was gone.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned to see Tonks waving at him. He quickly ran to where she was standing.

"Hold tight Harry!" She said. His last vision was of Aurors popping in to fight the Death Eaters as he and Tonks apparated out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reappeared almost immediately in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks quickly led Harry up the walk and into the house. There inside, he saw the grim faces of the Order. Fleur was sobbing, being comforted by Bill. Mr. Weasley, Moody, and McGonagall were having a very heated discussion. In another corner, Ron and Gabrielle were holding back Hermione who was glaring at Pansy Parkinson, who was ignoring her, finding interest in the floor instead. Lupin was standing in front of her, trying to calm down Hermione. Even the Twins seemed unusually grim.

"Um." Harry said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Where's Ginny?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ran as fast as she could across the field.

She'd tossed off her heels the moment the buffet table exploded. She'd gotten lost during the initial panic as the guests ran about. The first person she ran into who knew her was Hestia Jones.

"Come on Miss Weasley." Hestia had said, "We need to get you to Headquarters." She grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and was just about to apparate when she was hit by the killing curse. She fell, lifelessly to the ground. Ginny stared in shock, then looked up to see the Death Eater targeting her. She responded with the stunning spell, knocking the Death Eater out. She then took off towards the nearby clump of trees.

Several spells ripped through the air past her. Ginny didn't even pause as she reached the trees, she simply continued running. She ran past a rather large tree, nearly stumbling over the roots. She was just starting up a slight rise when she heard someone scream behind her. She paused and looked back.

A woman in black was standing just next to the tree. She held a sword out and apparently had been waiting for the Death Eater to come around the tree. He lay on the ground, nearly cleaved in two. Two more Death Eaters approached. One fired off a spell that the woman in black neatly deflected with her sword. It slammed into the second Death Eater, dropping him. The one who originally cast the spell decide to apparate out. He vanished with a pop.

A seconds later he reappeared right beside the woman, looking very surprised. His surprise turned to pain as she drove her sword deep into his chest. The woman held the sword there for a moment, before allowing the Death Eater to slide off. She then turned to Ginny.

"Come along." She said, "I believe your family is looking for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mood in Grimmauld place had only grown darker. Mr. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin had all left to look for Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was pacing about the parlor of the Grimmauld Place frantically as she worried over the fate of her daughter. Harry was sitting in a daze. His worst fear, the very reason he told Ginny they had to break up was coming true.

"What about the clock?" Hermione asked, from where she was sitting beside Ron. "Wouldn't the clock say where she is?"

Harry actually turned and looked at Mrs. Weasley. The previous year, she'd carried the clock around where ever she went. Mrs. Weasley herself paused in midstep. She walked over to where her purse was sitting and pulled out the shrunken clock. She quickly returned it to full size and stared at it.

Every single hand was on Mortal Peril but one.

Ginny's hand simply said traveling.

"Traveling?" Ron asked.

"Maybe she iz running from Death Eaters?" Gabrielle suggested.

"That would put her under Mortal Peril then." Ron replied.

"But if she iz running away from the Death Eaters, iz she not safe?"

"Not if they're chasing her."

"I don't think that's helping your mother Weasley." Pansy called out from where she was sitting.

Hermione turned and glared at the Slytherin, before looking to Ron.

"I hate to say it," she whispered, "But Parkinson's right."

Before Ron could reply, Ginny's hand changed to mortal peril, just as she appeared in a flash in the parlor.

"GINNY!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She dropped the clock and grabbed her daughter in a hug. Ginny returned the hug and looked over her mother's shoulder at Harry. Harry's face was a mixture of emotions, ranging from relief, to concern, to questioning.

Mrs. Weasley finally released her daughter from the hug but kept a hold on her shoulders.

"Where have you been?"

"I got separated." Ginny said, "Then Auror Jones found me but before she could apparate, she got hit by the killing curse. I ran for the forest."

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked. Unnoticed by everyone, Pansy had stood up and moved closer to Ginny, watching her as she gave the answer.

"I….. I think she was an Auror." Ginny said, "She gave me a port key that sent me here."

Mrs. Weasley wrapped her daughter in another hug. Hermione however had a frown on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Nor did he miss the look that Pansy and McGonagall gave each other.

He then felt arms going around him. Harry looked down to see Ginny hugging him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and simply held her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something isn't right." Hermione said later that night.

The trio were sitting in the boy's room at Grimmauld place. Ron was on his bed, as was Harry. Harry hadn't said much since Ginny had returned.

"This whole day hasn't been right." Ron muttered. He looked up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. "I wonder what's left of the Burrow."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She then turned to Harry. "Something was wrong with Ginny's story. There's no way she could port key here."

"She said an Auror gave her the Port Key." Ron said, "What's wrong with that?"

"How does a simple Auror know where Headquarters is?" Hermione replied, "This mansion is under the Fidelius charm. Everyone else apparated or port keyed to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe it's a member of the Order."

"Then why didn't they simply apparate here with her?" Hermione replied, "Everyone else in the Order did. And then there's the clock."

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Harry said softly, "It said she was traveling. Your Father was out looking for her and it stayed on Mortal Peril. Why did Ginny's change?"

Ron had no answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in on her bed in the girl's room, staring at the ceiling. In her mind, she could still see Hestia Jones dying before her eyes. Then there was the sight of the Death Eaters being killed by the woman in black.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain necklace. At the end of the necklace was a stone with a rune carved on it. The woman in black had given it to her, saying if Ginny was in trouble, to squeeze the stone and she would come.

The door to the room opened. Ginny looked up expecting to see Harry.

Instead she found Pansy.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked the Slytherin.

"To talk." Pansy replied.

Ginny rolled over, facing away from her.

"I have nothing to say to a Slytherin."

It was silent in the room. Then Ginny heard Pansy's footsteps approaching the bed.

"I know you saw her."

Ginny rolled over and looked at Pansy.

"Who?"

Pansy reached into her blouse and pulled out a necklace chain. On the end was a stone with the same rune carved on it as Ginny's.

"Her." Pansy replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Much to Hermione's relief, Pansy was gone from Grimmauld Place the next day. Mr. Weasley had returned and informed them that the Burrow was still standing. This led to much debate as to how the Death Eaters were able to get through the wards and disrupt the wedding.

"It had to have been Parkinson." Ron exclaimed, "Her boyfriend is a Death Eater! She must have passed the location on to him."

"It wasn't her Ron." Mr. Weasley explained, "McGonagall and Moody watched her the entire time. She couldn't have done anything."

"Well then it had to be her Aunt!" Ron said.

"No." Mr. Weasley replied, "Moody had his other eye on her."

Ron sat down, grumbling. Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll stay here most likely till it's time for you to go to school." Mr. Weasley said. He then glanced at Harry. "That is of course if it's alright with you Harry?"

"Yeah sure." Harry replied.

"Meanwhile Lupin, Flitwick, and I are going to be figuring out a way to better ward the Burrow." He then turned and headed out of the room.

"Have you talked to Ginny yet Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"You should mate." Ron said, "She's been in a real state since returning."

Harry sighed. He knew he'd have to face her sometime.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Upstairs in her room." Hermione replied.

"Right." Harry looked over at the stairs. He remained like that for a bit.

"Aren't you going?" Hermione asked.

"Give me a moment." Harry replied.

"What do you need a moment for? Get going!"

Harry gave Ron a look before heading up the stairs.

"There goes a very brave wizard." Ron murmured.

Hermione turned and looked at Ron.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"I mean if he's not careful, Ginny'll hex him into next week."

"I forgot about that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked up to the door to the girl's room and knocked.

"Come in Harry." Came Ginny's voice.

Harry opened the door and looked in. Ginny was laying on her bed.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "You're the only one that knocks."

Harry closed the door behind him and moved toward Ginny. She sat up on the bed and he sat beside her. The two sat like this for several minutes, concentrating on the floor and saying nothing.

"So… um…." Harry finally said, "You're ok?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

More silence.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny whispered, "I went and nearly caused your worst fear to become reality."

"Wasn't your fault." Harry replied, "Besides, you wouldn't have died."

Ginny blinked and looked at Harry.

"I wouldn't have?"

"No." Harry turned and gave her a smile. "Remember what you said. If you died, it was going to be at my side."

Ginny smiled before wrapping her arms around him. Harry returned the hug with equal force.

"Now no more talk of dying out of you." Harry murmured, "That's my job." He then released the hug and looked down.

"Just what do you have under there?" he asked.

Ginny blushed. "HARRY!"

Harry blinked then released what he said. His face turned equally as red.

"No…uh…not….uh…something was jabbing me that was not you."

"Oh." Ginny replied, her face still red. She pulled out the necklace with the stone on the end. "Must have been this."

Harry frowned and looked at the stone.

"What's this?"

"It was given to me," Ginny replied, "By the Auror."

"What's the rune mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Ginny replied.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe we can ask Hermione."

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron's voice came from the hall. "You still in one piece?"

"He says that like he expected you to do something to me." Harry murmured.

"What makes you think I won't?" Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Because you'd rather hex your insensitive brother?"

"Ooo, nice save Mr. Potter." Ginny replied smiling. She then turned to the door. "What do you want brother dear?"

"Just wanted to know if Harry wanted to play some chess!" came Ron's reply.

Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Care to watch me be destroyed by your brother in chess?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Why I'd love to." She replied, taking his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

"Gimmie a hand here Forge!"

'Forge' immediately began to clap his hands together.

"That's not what I meant. Why do I hang around you anyway?"

"Because we're brothers, Gred." 'Forge' replied.

"We are?"

"It gets worse brother dear. We're twins as well."

"That's right! Now help me move this to the backroom."

Fred and George Weasley moved about their store, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, cleaning it up after having closed after a long day.

"No not there." Fred said, "That's the stack of U-No-Poo. These belong with the Skiving Snackboxes."

"Righto." George replied, "Hate for someone to expect a nosebleed and get stopped up instead."

Fred paused for a moment.

"You know," he said, "We could combine the two."

George raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's nasty."

"Indeed it is."

"It's horrible."

"Disgusting."

"Mom would disown us."

"It's bloody brilliant!"

"We could send a dozen to Slytherin House!"

"Where's a Malfoy when you need to test a product?"

The sounds of shouting then reached them from the street. George moved to the window and peered out. Diagon Alley still looked as it had the past year. Several more stores had boarded up since the death of Dumbledore had been made known.

"What is it George?" Fred asked.

"Death Eaters." George replied, "Moving up and attacking the street venders."

Fred nodded. "I'll go send out the Phoenix Signal."

George frowned and looked at his twin.

"The what?"

"The Phoenix signal." Fred replied, "Like the Bat signal only with a Phoenix." Seeing George's confused stare, he continued. "Angelina has a thing for Muggle Telly shows."

"Are you sure you're my brother?"

"We look alike don't we?"

"Polyjuice would do the same thing."

"True, guess you'll just have to ask Mum."

"Fred."

"Yes George?"

"Go do your signal."

"Right."

George looked back out the window. Had he waited a moment longer, he would have missed what happened next.

Flames literally shot out of the ground. When the flames vanished, it left behind a woman in black leather, cape, and helmet.

"Holy Crickets!" George shouted.

"What happened?" came Fred's voice.

"She did!" George replied pointing. Fred ran over and looked out the window.

"So Death Eaters come in women shapes. We already knew that."

"It's how she appeared." George snapped back, "It was in a big fireball."

"Fireball? Like a Phoenix?"

The woman moved down the street, marching purposefully towards the Death Eaters. One approached her and sent off the killing curse. It slammed into a red shield before reaching the woman. She then raised her hand and formed a ball of energy. The Death Eater paused for a moment in shock.

"Wandless magic?" George whispered.

The woman tossed the energy ball at the Death Eater. It slammed into the Dark Wizard, burned a hole straight through him, then continued on to shatter a second Death Eater.

"MERLIN!" Fred shouted, "Did you see that!?!?"

The other Death Eaters had seen it too. Soon dozens of spells were hurtling towards the woman in black. Most rebounded of the red shield that once again flared before her. One spell, however, hit another and bounced off towards a shop window. It hit the window and ricochet off behind the shield, catching the woman in the shoulder. She stumbled back a moment, clutching her shoulder. The stumble caused her shield to vanish, allowing the last few spells to hit her.

The woman in black was knocked off her feet, slamming hard into a brickwall. She then dropped to the street. The wall behind her now had cracks running through it from where she had hit.

"We need to help her." George said, pulling out his wand.

"Wait George." Fred said, pointing.

The woman had lifted her head and seemed to be snarling slightly. She set her hand on street. The pavement below her hand glowed bright red. At the same time, fire spewed from the earth directly below several of the Death Eaters, setting their robes on fire. Their companions tried to spray them with water, but the flames refused to go out. The flaming Death Eaters soon dropped one by one as the flames continued to consume them.

Those that remained stared at the woman in black and began to apparate away. The woman waited until the last Death Eater had left, then slowly rose to her feet. She gave one more look around as people were beginning to come out of their hiding spaces. She then crossed her arms and vanished in a flash of fire.

"Just who in the name of Merlin was that?" Fred finally asked.

"I don't know." George replied as he looked over to the still flaming remains of the Death Eaters. "But I'm glad she seems to be on our side." He then looked at his brother. "We need to tell the Order."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a flash of flame, the woman in black appeared within a large stone chamber. She stumbled a moment, still clutching her shoulder.

"Dammit." She growled.

"You got hit didn't you?"

The woman in black turned to see another woman standing before her. This woman had shoulder length sandy brown hair, and wore grey colored robes.

"Yes I got hit, are you happy Georgia?"

"No, because I told you to call me George!"

The woman in black waved her hand.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry George." She then sighed. "I'm really not in the mood."

"This might put you in a better one." George said, "I think I found one."

The woman in black blinked. "You did?"

"Like I said, I think so."

"Well take care of it then." The woman in black turned and headed out of the chamber.

George rolled her eyes.

"She's such a wonderful person." She muttered right before vanishing in a white flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twins sat back down, having just given their report on the attack in Diagon Alley. Everyone was silent.

"A witch with that much power." Lupin muttered, "And the ability to do wandless magic."

"We should find out who this witch is." Flitwick added.

"No." McGonagall stated, "The Order's purpose has been to stop the Death Eaters and their Master."

"But maybe this witch can help us." Hermione said.

Moody snorted.

"And how would you go about finding her?" he asked, "The Order is already spread thin"

"But…" Hermione began.

"Look around you girl!" Moody said, waving his hand around to those present. "All the Order's members who can are out fighting right now. They're Aurors or other Ministry officials. Their focus is You-Know-Who, not some trollop in black leather."

Harry noticed that McGonagall's face had darkened slightly at Moody's comment.

"We have no way of finding that Witch Hermione." Charlie Weasley said, "She appeared and disappeared without a trace."

"Maybe we could track her…" Ron began.

"We can't even track the Death Eaters to You-Know-Who's lair." Moody said, "How do you plan to track this witch?"

"There must be a way." Hermione grumbled.

"If you can figure out a way, let us know." Moody said, "Others have tried before and failed."

"Meanwhile," McGonagall said, "Shouldn't you three be getting ready? September first is fast approaching, and I expect you to be on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yes Professor." The trio replied.

"Then I believe this meeting is at an end."

Everyone began to get up and leave, except for Harry.

"Professor." He said as McGonagall began to walk by.

She paused and looked at him. Harry looked to the door, waiting until they were alone. Ron and Hermione hung back.

"Go on." Harry said, "I'll be up in a bit."

The two nodded, leaving Harry and McGonagall alone.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"It's about the Witch in Black." Harry said. He turned and looked at her. "You know who she is don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." McGonagall replied, but Harry heard a different tone to her voice.

"You reacted when Moody called her a trollop." Harry said.

McGonagall sighed.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I have an idea who it is."

Harry nodded. "What about Parkinson's 'Aunt'? That's not her real Aunt is it?"

"No." McGonagall replied, "Miss Parkinson has no remaining family, other then a few cousins."

"Then who is she?"

"She is an old acquaintance of Professor Dumbledore's." McGonagall replied, "He left me a letter asking me to contact her."

"Is she the Witch in Black?"

"I don't know." McGonagall answered.

Harry was silent for several moments.

"Do you trust her?" he finally asked.

"Dumbledore did."

Harry stood up and headed towards the door. He paused and looked back at McGonagall.

"Dumbledore trusted Snape too." And then he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later McGonagall stopped by during breakfast, dropping off four letters. Hermione was so excited she could hardly keep still.

"Geez Mione," Ron muttered, "It's only your Hogwart's letter."

"Only a Hogwarts' letter?!?!" Hermione stared at Ron wide eyed, "Only a Hogwarts' letter?!?! Ron!!! This letter is for our final year! You know what that means?!?!"

"This is our last letter from Hogwarts?"

"RON!!!"

Harry chuckled at his friend's antics and opened his letter. Inside he found the usual greeting from the Assistant Headmaster, only instead of McGonagall it was Flitwick. Also included was the listing of the required books and supplies.

He blinked as his eyes found a specific line.

'_Dress Robes will be required this year.'_

"Dress robes?" he said aloud.

Hermione and Ron both snapped their heads towards him.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione shrieked, "We were supposed to open them together!"

"Well we did." Ginny said, looking through her letter. "And yes. Dress robes. That means a dance. But did you look at the book list?"

"What about it?" Harry asked, while Hermione and Ron tore into their letters.

"Well," Ginny said, "Right below 'Defensive Arts' is 'Occlumency: The Art of the Shrouded Mind'."

Harry blinked and reread his book list.

"Oh joy." Harry grumbled, "Someone else rooting around in my head…….."

"We have the same book!" Ron said in surprise as he stared at his list. "What do you think Hermione?"

Silence.

Harry looked up to see Ron and Ginny looking at Hermione curiously. Hermione had opened her envelope, but seemed to be staring at something inside in total shock. Her lips moved, but no words came from them.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's eyes.

"Hello? She asked.

"Meep." Hermione replied.

"Meep?" Harry repeated.

Ginny frowned and looked down into Hermione's envelope. Her eyes widened.

"Ohhhhhhh!" she exclaimed in understanding.

"Meep." Hermione repeated.

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Oh, she's only Head Girl."

That snapped Hermione out of it.

"Only Head Girl?" she said slowly and dangerously, "Only Head Girl?! ONLY HEAD GIRL!!?!?!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS?!?!?!! YEARS AND YEARS OF HARD WORK HAVE FINALLY PAID OFF!!!!!" Hermione shrieked, jumping up and down on the chair, holding the badge over her head. "I DID IT!! I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!! I'M THE HEAD GIRL!!!! WAHOO!!!!!!"

"Harry." Ron whispered, staring at Hermione jumping around the room. "Mione is absolutely scaring me. Please, make her stop."

"Me?" Harry asked, "She's your girlfriend Mate."

"Think we should stun her?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!"

"Well it was a thought!"

"I'M THE HEAD GIRL!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright children!" Mrs. Weasley called out. "The Ministry cars are here!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a still bouncing Hermione walked out of Grimmauld Place and walked to the street. There, under the watchful eyes of several Aurors (who also happened to be Order members) the teens entered one of the black cars, followed by Mrs. Weasley herself. The cars pulled away and headed off towards their destination: the Leaky Cauldron.

As they pulled up, Mrs. Weasley pulled out a familiar cloak.

"Harry," she said, "Put your Invisibility Cloak on and we'll take you to Gringott's."

Harry complied. Minutes later the group moved quickly through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

Waiting for them were Moody and Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said softly. Moody only offered a slight grunt.

With the two Aurors now present, the group headed deeper into the Alley.

Even having heard about the attack from the Twins, the teens were shocked at what they saw. A portion of the Alley was roped off. From that portion, smoke still rose from the burning corpses, even though the fight had been three days before. Several Ministry Officials moved about, seemingly trying to determine the spell used and apparently how to undo it.

"It stinks around here." Ron muttered, his face scrunched up.

Harry had to agree with that. He felt someone feeling around him before finding his hand and holding it. He looked down to see Ginny interlacing her fingers with his. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, bringing a smile to her face.

The group headed into Gringott's. Like the previous times he'd been there, the Goblins were hard at work at their desks.

"It should be safe for you to remove the cloak now Harry." Tonks said.

"Is it?" Harry asked.

"That it is." Moody said, "The Goblins don't care much what happens outside the Bank. Rest assured, they do care what happens to their patrons inside."

Harry nodded and removed the cloak. He started to approach a desk when he heard a familiar voice.

"…..the credit line must be made ready immediately." A woman said.

"Of course Milady." Came a Goblin's voice in reply.

"I want Miss Parkinson able to access the account as well." came the voice of Parkinson's 'Aunt'. Within seconds she stepped into view, followed by Griphook and Parkinson herself.

"Of course Lady Kirishima." Griphook said with a bow. "It shall be done as you ask."

Kirishima nodded, and she and Parkinson stared towards the door. They paused when they spotted Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Kirishima said, "I trust you are well?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Kirishima replied, "It would be horrible if anything happens to you while shopping."

Harry blinked. Ron let out a gasp and started to reach for his wand. He stopped on a look from Moody.

"Young man!" a Goblin said, "There will be no wand use in this building! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Ron replied. He gave a glare at Kirishima.

"Wise boy." Kirishima said with a slight smirk. She then turned to the others. "Aurors, Mrs. Weasley, the rest. Good day."

She turned and quickly left in a swirl of robes from the bank, Parkinson right behind her.

"I swear." Ron growled, "Parkinson's Aunt is Lucious Malfoy in drag."

"Now there's a pleasant image." Hermione grumbled.

"There's something not right about that woman." Moody grumbled, "I just don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

Before Moody could reply, Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"We haven't got the time." She said, "We still have to go to Flourish & Blotts, as well as Madam Malkin's. Now get to your vaults. Ron dear…….."

Hermione quickly went to one Goblin why Ron and his mother went to another. Harry walked over to Griphook, who was only just now resuming his seat.

"Pardon me Griphook." Harry said, "But can I trouble you to take me to my vault."

Griphook's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Mr. Potter isn't it? Of course sir. This way."

Soon Harry was holding on for dear life as the cart rolled through the caves and caverns under the bank, past vaults towards his own.

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry said, glancing at Griphook, "But why did you call that woman 'Lady Kirishima?'"

"One must always refer to another by their name." Griphook replied.

"Yeah, that's true." Harry replied, "But she's American isn't she? Why does she have the title of 'Lady'?"

Griphook glanced at Harry a moment.

"I shouldn't tell you this," he said, "But you being who you are, you should know. The Lady Kirishima is a descendent of a very old and ancient family. They conducted business with the Goblin nation even before Gringott's was created." He looked back at the path the cart was taking. "You might say her family were our original sponsors."

Any further discussion was cut off as they arrived at the Harry's vault. Upon the door opening, Harry was met by a pile of coins the likes of which he'd never seen before.

"Wha…..wha…." Harry turned to Griphook. "What's all this?"

"You being the sole Potter and having reached adult status have now gained the rest of your parents assets." Griphook explained, "Also, you are the named heir of one Sirius Black, and thus have inherited moneys, titles, and properties stipulated by his will."

Harry blinked and looked back at his vault. A pang of sadness hit him as he stared at the piles of coins. He quickly took an appropriate amount and returned to the cart. Griphook closed the vault door and returned Harry's key to him before restarting the cart on its path to the surface.

Upon arrival, Harry started to leave the cart when Griphook stopped him.

"Regarding Lady Kirishima." He said, "Take care around her. She can be the light's greatest ally, or cause it to fall into shadow." He then turned and hurtled off in the cart, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry had told Ron and Hermione of his conversation with Griphook. Ron seemed shocked while Hermione frowned.

"He said that her family had worked with the Goblins?" she asked, "Before Gringott's?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Goblins historically haven't trusted humans, muggles or wizards." Hermione stated. "It's only been in the last several hundred years or so that they've reached a level of trust."

"Maybe we could ask Bill or Fleur." Ron said, "They might know since they work there."

"On their honeymoon? Really Ron!" Hermione glared at Ron, her hands on her hips. "Do you think they're going to drop everything to answer a letter?"

"Why not?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed.

"If her family did help the Goblins set up Gringott's," Harry said, "and they had a vault, how much money would be in it?"

"Harry," Hermione murmured, "You know what it says on the doors."

"You don't want to be ripping off any Goblins Harry." Ron added.

"I'm not thinking of it like that!" Harry said, "If she does turn out to be evil, how much money could she back Voldmort with?"

Ron winced at the name while Hermione froze.

"Oh my…." She finally murmured, "She could quite possibly be the richest witch or wizard ever."

"And Parkinson has access to it." Harry added.

"Great." Ron grumbled, "Miss Junior Deatheater has access to billions of galleons."

"Actually," Hermione said, "It could be in the trillions."

"Bloody hell!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, the foursome found themselves standing on Platform 9¾, the Hogwarts Express waiting before them. All around them, students and parents moved about. Standing watch over all were the Aurors, as well as a few member of the Order. Surprisingly, the crowd seemed just as large as the previous years.

"Guess people actually believe McGonagall." Harry said as he watched students pile onto the train.

"Comon Ron." Hermione said, tugging on her boyfriend, "I have to meet with the Head boy and you have a Prefect meeting to attend to." She then turned to Harry. "You and Ginny find a Compartment. We'll try to meet up with you." The two then hurried off, Ron being dragged by Hermione who just couldn't wait to start her Head Girl duties.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"I'm going to find out how Fred and George changed Percy's badge to say 'Big Head Boy"." She said, "And then I'm changing Hermione's badge."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to change Hermione's badge to say 'Big Head Boy'?"

Ginny punched Harry in the shoulder.

"Not that! 'Big Head GIRL'!"

"I know that. I was only teasing" Harry said, as he rubbed his shoulder. "That hurt you know."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Ginny then smirked. "Should I kiss it an make it better?"

"Maybe when we find a Compartment."

The two climbed into the train and walked through the cars. Each compartment they looked in was crowded.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said, "Here's one!" She pointed into a compartment.

Harry glanced in the window and immediately frowned.

The compartment wasn't exactly empty. It was occupied by two people. One was covered in a cloak and seemed to be sleeping, much as Lupin had been so long ago.

The other was Pansy Parkinson.

Harry stared at Pansy. The Slytherin seemed to be reading a book, oblivious to everything else.

"Come on Harry." Ginny said, opening the compartment door.

"Ginny wait….." Harry began, but she'd already stepped in.

Pansy had jerked her head up at the sound of the opening door and was now staring at Ginny and Harry.

"Weasley, Potter."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all." Pansy replied, before burying her face back into her book.

Her companion in the compartment only let out a snore.

Harry sat down on the same bench as the sleeping person, his reasoning that he could keep an eye on the Slytherin. Ginny sat down beside him. She looked over at Pansy.

"So what's that you're reading?"

Harry blinked. Was Ginny actually trying to talk to Pansy? For her part Pansy actually held up the book so that Ginny could see the cover.

"'The DaVinci Code'?" Ginny read.

"Yes." Pansy replied, "It's very interesting."

Harry watched her put the book back down, then something clicked in his mind.

"Why aren't you with the other Prefects?" he asked.

"Didn't want to be one." Pansy replied, "I've had enough being a 'target'."

They sat in silence for several minutes. During that time the compartment lurched as the Express started into motion.

"So any idea who's teaching DADA?" Ginny asked.

Again, Pansy surprised Harry by looking up.

"She is." The Slytherin indicated the sleeping person.

"Who's she?" Harry asked.

"My……. Aunt." Pansy replied, hesitating slightly.

Harry frowned.

"Kirishima?" he asked.

Pansy nodded.

"I know she isn't your Aunt Parkinson." Harry said, "McGonagall told me."

He saw Pansy's eyes go wide.

"So who is she really?" he asked.

Pansy sighed.

"If McGonagall didn't tell you, I can't either." She said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because she," Pansy pointed at the sleeping Kirishima, "wants it that way."

Before Harry could say anything else, the door to the compartment opened. Crabbe and Goyle stood there, glaring daggers at Harry, but otherwise remaining silent.

"What do you two want?" Ginny snapped, holding her wand out.

"Parkinson." Goyle grumbled. Crabbe only nodded his head in agreement.

Pansy only sighed.

"What for?" she asked.

Crabbe and Goyle blinked, then looked at each other confused.

"Don't you even know?" Pansy asked.

"Uhhhh…." Goyle scratched his head.

"…..Well at least we know Draco didn't hang around you for intelligent conversations." Pansy said sarcastically.

Ginny snickered. Harry only smirked. Even though the comment was very funny, he still couldn't believe it was Pansy saying it at another Slytherin's expense. Crabbe and Goyle remained frozen in the doorway, confused looks on their faces.

"Why don't you two go for a walk." Pansy said, "And once you remember why I was needed, and by who, you come back and tell me ok?"

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to ponder this. Seeing that they would take awhile. Pansy pulled out her wand and levitated them into and down the hallway without them realising it. She then closed the door with a flick of her wand. She let out another long sigh and started to return to her book.

"Why?"

She looked up. Harry was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you acting like this?" Harry asked, "You haven't once insulted me or Ginny, or even called us a name. And then Crabbe and Goyle. Why? Why are you acting so……..nice?"

"I told you at the wedding Potter." Pansy replied, "Everything I'd ever been taught by my parents was wrong. I want to change, change from what I was becoming to something else."

"In to what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Pansy replied, looking at the book in her lap. "But anything is better then what I could have become."

Harry decided to think over what she had said. He leaned back against the bench and stared off out the window at the fading sunlight. Pansy had returned to her book. Ginny, noticing the position Harry was in, leaned against him, finding him very comfortable to sleep against.

It seemed like an hour later when Ron and Hermione finally turned up.

"Oi!" Ron said, "There you are Harry. You won't believe this but Crabbe and Goyle are…" he paused when he spotted Pansy. Almost immediately his wand was out and pointed at the Slytherin.

"What's she doing here?!?!" Ron shouted.

"What's who doing…..?" Hermione asked, peering over Ron's shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of Pansy.

"She is reading a book." Harry stated simply.

"She's also a lot quieter then you." Ginny grumbled from where she was leaning against Harry. She glared at her brother. "Now either leave, or sit down and shut up."

"What?!?!" Ron shouted, his face turning red.

"Careful Weasley." Pansy said, not even bothering to look up from her book. "You don't want to wake up the Professor. She can be really crabby when she wakes up."

"I'll talk the way…" Ron began before Hermione put her hand over his mouth and pointed at the snoring lump seated beside Ginny.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, "Is it Professor Lupin?"

"No." Harry replied, "It's Kirishima." He looked over at Pansy. "Or so she says."

"It is Kirishima." Pansy said, looking at Harry. "And I was telling the truth about her being crabby when awakened."

Harry nodded, then turned back to Hermione and Ron. Both were still staring at the Slytherin.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked.

Ron glared at Pansy as he and Hermione sat on the same bench as her, though they kept as much distance from her as they could.

"Well," Ron said, "Those two lunkheads were wondering around the end of this car, mumbling to each other."

"Something about how they were supposed to get someone," Hermione added, "But they couldn't remember who told them or who they were supposed to get."

Ginny, Harry, and even Pansy laughed.

"Well," Pansy said, "I suppose it's a miracle they remembered that much."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They came looking for her." Ginny said, pointing at Pansy, "But when she asked who had sent them, they couldn't remember."

"So she told them to go for a walk and think about who wanted her and why." Harry finished.

Hermione and Ron both stared at Harry, then at Pansy. Ron then began to laugh.

"No wonder they looked so lost." Ron said between laughs, "They were trying to think!"

The others soon joined in the laughter. They paused when Kirishima let out a particularly loud snore.

"Is she always that loud?" Ginny asked.

"Not really." Pansy replied, "She only snores when she's sitting. Unfortunately, she's been falling asleep a lot while sitting. Silencing Charms are a blessing."

"Why are you staying with her if she isn't your Aunt?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked at the Slytherin curiously.

Pansy closed her book and stared at her lap. Hermione noticed the book.

"You're reading a MUGGLE book?!"

"Kirishima loaned it to me." Pansy replied, "She's been very kind to me, much more then I really deserve." She let out a sigh and looked out the window. "I was a wreck when I found out my parents didn't live. I couldn't get the sight of my home burning out of my head, knowing it my parents were inside." She looked at the sleeping form of Kirishima. "She talked to me. In some ways we're alike." Pansy looked at Harry. "She's a lot like you too Potter. She told me her mother……"

The door to the compartment opened, revealing Millicent Bulstrude. Behind the hulking girl stood Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pansy." Millicent said with a slight nod.

"Millicent." Pansy replied, her face frozen in a neutral expression. "What do you want?"

Bulstrude glanced over her shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle.

"I sent these two to fetch you. The rest of the Slytherins are near the front."

"I'm fine here." Pansy replied. "Now go away."

Bulstrude's face scrunched up in anger.

"You are not fine Pansy! All your friends are in Slytherin! You need to come up front! Now!"

Pansy glared at Bulstrude.

"I'm staying HERE!" she growled.

"FINE!" Bulstrude snapped. "Stay here with Potty, the Mudblood and the Bloodtraitors!" She leaned forward. "You'll end up just like your parents!"

Pansy flinched at the comment. Harry noticed this, and decided to come to her aid. He quickly pulled out his wand.

"Get out of here Bulstrude if you know what's good for you." He growled.

Bulstrude stared at Harry.

"And just what are you going to do to make me Potty?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Hermione said, "You and the gorillas are outnumbered."

Bulstrude started to snap back at Hermione, but paused a moment to look around. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all had their wands out. In the hall, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood stood there, having been attracted by the shouting. The two also had their wands pulled.

Bulstrude turned back to Pansy.

"You've made a big mistake Pansy." She said, "One you won't live to correct." She then turned and left, Crabbe and Goyle following right behind her.

Neville and Luna walked up to the compartment door and peered in.

"Everyone alright in here?" Neville asked.

"We're fine." Harry replied.

Neville raised his hand and pointed at Pansy.

"What about her?" he asked.

Harry turned to see Pansy with her head in her hands. Ginny, being one of the closest and not as repulsed by the Slytherin as her brother, reached out and put her hand on Pansy's shoulder.

"Pansy?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine." Pansy replied, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "But Millicent is up to something."

"She was really determined to get you out of here." Ginny said softly.

"She was a friend." Pansy admitted, finally looking at the others "But after what she said about my parents……" She paused.

Harry started to wonder why when he followed her line of sight. Luna seemed to be staring very intensely at the Slytherin.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Oh," Luna replied, her voice very faraway, "I'm sorry. The Horned Snorcack hiding over your shoulder was distracting me. Did you know it has black wings?"

Pansy blinked and looked over her shoulder. She then turned back and stared at Luna even more confused then before. The others in the room began to chuckle at the Slytherins confusion.

"But then Snorcacks don't like Hellions do they?" Luna said with a sigh, "Maybe that's why it's hiding."

Pansy's eyes went wide and she looked to Harry and Ginny for help.

"Luna." Ginny said, "Don't worry. We'll watch out for the Snorcack."

"Oh I'm not worried about the Snorcack." Luna said, "I'm more worried about the Hellion."

Before anyone could respond, the brakes of the train slammed on full. With a loud crash, students, luggage, and other items were flung forward. Neville and Luna vanished as they flew forward up the hallway. Ginny and Harry suddenly found Hermione and Ron on their laps, while Pansy slammed into Kirishima.

"OW!!!" Kirishima shouted, "Bloody Hell!" Her head popped out from under the cloak. Unlike the previous times, her hair was pulled back in tight ponytail, thus revealing all of Kirishima's facial features.

Including the fact she wore an eye patch over her right eye.

"What going on?!" Kirishima shouted angrily.

Her response was all the lights on the train to go out.

"Someone forget to pay the bill?" Kirishima's voice came through the darkness.

"Funny." Pansy replied, "You know you said 'Bloody Hell'?"

"I did? Oh man…..I'm talking like Celes."

"Hermione? Could you get your foot out of my face?"

"Sorry Harry."

"What the hell is poking me?"

"That's my knee, quit grabbing it."

"Hey!" SMACK! "Watch your hands!"

"That wasn't me!"

"QUIET!" Kirishima shouted.

Everyone went silent.

"Good.. Now if everyone can quietly separate themselves……"

"Umm.,… Mana?" Pansy said softly.

"What?" Kirishima replied.

"There's something moving outside."

Harry heard a rustling noise and assumed Kirishima was looking out the window. This was confirmed a moment later when he heard the window open. A very cool breeze drifted into the compartment.

Much cooler then it should this time of year.

"Oh hell." He heard Kirishima muttered. A second later he felt someone leap over him and into the hallway.

"Everyone stay here." Kirishima stated in no uncertain terms. "Do not leave this compartment until it reaches Hogsmeade."

"But….." Pansy began to protest.

"No buts." The door slammed shut. It opened a moment later and two bodies were pushed in, then it slammed shut again.

"Umm… hello?" came Neville's voice.

"We're here Neville." Hermione replied.

While the others began to talk softly amongst themselves, Harry moved over Ginny to the still open window. Pansy was there, looking out into the darkness.

"What did you see?" he asked, looking out the window. His breathe fogged in the cold air.

"I don't know." Pansy replied, "It really didn't have a definitive shape."

Harry leaned further out the window and looked around. He could just make out the outline of the train and the surrounding countryside.

Then he saw the shadows.

There were at least a dozen of them, all moving to surround a figure walking away from the train. At first he thought it was Death Eaters from the dark robes, but then he saw how the figures floated above the ground.

"It's Dementors." Harry whispered. He glanced at Pansy. She was looking at him with wide eyes.

"And they've surrounded Kirishima." He finished.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?!" Hermione shouted, "We have to do something!"

Before Harry could respond, the Express lurched back into motion, sending everyone tumbling.

"This is getting bloody irritating." Ron muttered from where he lay on the compartment floor.

"Don't curse." Hermione replied from where she sat on his legs.

"Potter?" Pansy said softly.

"Yes Parkinson?"

"Would you mind getting off my lap?"

"Oh, sorry." Harry quickly moved to the bench across from Pansy. He looked back out the window to where Kirishima and the Dementors had been. He could just barely make out a few Dementors floating downward when a bright flash shattered the night. It expanded rapidly filling the landscape and sky behind the Express. Just as quickly it vanished.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron asked.

"It was so bright." Neville murmured.

"That wasn't a patronus." Hermione said, "No patronus acts like that."

Harry glanced back at the others. He noticed that Ginny was talking quietly to Pansy. The Slytherin seemed generally worried. Harry could only assume it was because of Kirishima.

"You think we'll need a new Professor?"

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked away from Ron in disgust. Harry had to admit, it was rather tactless on Ron's part.

"She'll be fine." Harry heard Ginny murmur to Pansy, "She is the DADA Professor after all."

"She's teaching DADA?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Can't be worse then Umbridge or Snape." Neville grumbled.

Ron only scratched his chin.

"DADA Professor curse is striking a tad early this year."

His words were met by objects being thrown at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Express came to a stop in Hogsmeade. Students began to mill about.

"First years!" came Hagrid's voice, "First years over here!"

While the first years went to Hagrid, the older students headed to the carriages. Surprisingly to Ron and Hermione, but by now not to Harry, Ginny brought Pansy into the carriage with them. The Slytherin ignored Ron and Hermione's glares, though Hermione's had lessened somewhat after Kirishima had vanished from the train. The ride up to the castle was only notable for the rain that had begun to fall.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Pansy walked towards the Slytherin table while Harry and the others went to the Gryffindor table. Ginny took a seat beside Harry, while Hermione and Ron sat down across from them. Neville sat down beside Ron. Harry stared wistfully around the Great Hall. It was decorated cheerfully for the sorting feast. The Professors all sat behind the head table, the only difference was that McGonagall sat in the Headmaster's chair. Slughorn had returned and seemed to have taken over as the Slytherin Head of House if his robes were any indication. There were also three empty chairs. One was Hagrid's, who was still dealing with the first years. Another was Professor Flitwick's, who was waiting to bring the First Years into the Hall for sorting.

The last one was Kirishima's.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table as Professor Flitwick led the first years in. It wasn't as full as in the previous years. In fact, there was a rather large gap. Sitting virtually alone was Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes were down in her lap where, Harry assumed, she was reading the book.

On the other side of the 'great divide' sat Millicent Bulstrude. She was flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle. Bulstrude was chatting with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Graham Pritchard, Daphne Greengrass, and much of the remaining Slytherins. Harry couldn't tell what exactly she was saying, but judging by the looks heading towards Pansy, it wasn't good. The only Slytherin not sending Pansy dirty looks was Greengrass. She was instead directing them at Millicent. Obviously not all of Slytherin sided with Bulstrude.

The sounds of clapping drew Harry back. He glanced around to see that the sorting hat had finished it's song and the rest of the school clapping, though the murmurs from fifth year were once again there.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking at his friends. Hermione looked puzzled and deep in thought. Ginny, Ron, Neville, and several others at the table looked positively pale. A quick glance around the Hall showed similar reactions at the other table. That's when it hit Harry. Those that were muggleborn or raised in muggle homes seemed to be the confused ones. All the rest look very scared.

"It was strange Harry," Hermione said, "The hat sung about the time of Merlin, and the 'time of shadows', something the light and dark both feared. And that it had or will return." She glanced around, noting the others reactions. "I think it was a warning, but of what…….. I don't know." She glanced at Ron. " Ron?"

"It's bad." Ron said, his voice practically a whisper. "It's something that you just don't talk about."

"But how do you know about it?" Hermione asked.

"All wizards and witches know about them." Neville said softly, "The Shadows. That's the polite way of referring to them."

"They're bad Hermione, Harry," Ron said, "Very bad. Worse then You-Know-Who."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, a frown on their faces. That was when Professor McGonagall rose to her feet.

"Welcome students, both new and old." She called out. Thunder rumbled from the enchanted ceiling, causing everyone to look up. Apparently the rain was coming down harder now. "I know you can't wait for the excellent meal, but we must deal with a few things first off. As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, would like me to remind you that all items from Weasleys' Wizard Weezes are banned. There will be no magic in the corridors between classes. These and other rules, as well as a complete list of banned items can be found fastened to the wall outside of Mr. Filch's office."

McGonagall indicated Flitwick to her right. "Professor Flitwick is now the Assistant Headmaster. We also welcome back Professor Slughorn who has decided to return to teaching potions fulltime. He has also accepted the position of the Head of Slytherin House."

Slughorn stood up and bowed. The Slytherin politely clapped, but none seemed overly eager. Not even Pansy.

"I'd also like to introduce our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kirishima." McGonagall briefly looked over the room. "However it seems your first class will be your first time with her as she has been otherwise detained in regards to the Hogwarts Express incident."

The hall was full of quiet murmurs. Harry looked over to see that Pansy was focusing on the table.

"I want to assure you all that the greatest possible care has been taken to insure your safety while here at Hogwarts. Quiddich as well as Hogsmeade weekends will occur as normal. That leaves one last thing," McGonagall said, "And that is 'Tuck in'."

Almost immediately food appeared on the tables. Student quickly began to fill their plates. Ron's was quickly overflowing.

"What do you suppose the new safety measures are?" Neville asked.

"Who knows." Ron said, spitting food out of his mouth.

A look of disgust appeared on both Ginny and Hermione's faces. Harry shook his head and laughed at his friend.

"You'd think Mum never taught you table manners." Ginny grumbled.

"Eh?" Ron looked over at his sister.

"Never mind."

""I don't see how they could improve the Wards." Hermione said thoughtfully, "Dumbledore put up most of them himself."

Harry stopped eating and looked down at his plate. Hermione immediately noticed his reaction, as did Ginny.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said, "I didn't….."

"Dumbledore was old." Harry said, remembering the conversation he'd had with the old Headmaster just after the Department of Mysteries. "And old men sometimes make mistakes. He admitted that he had made several. Maybe the wards are another." Harry rose to his feet. "I guess we'll never know." He started to walk away.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

Harry ignored her and continued out of the Great Hall. He started off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Along the way, he passed the entry hall where Filch was opening the doors for someone. A very drenched looking Kirishima entered.

"Professor Kirishima." Filch nodded in greeting. "Everyone is in the Great hall for the Sorting Feast."

"Thank you." Kirishima replied. She waved her wand and her clothes dried. Her hair remained damp though. "I can find my own way Mr. Filch."

"Of course." Filch replied. He then turned to Mrs. Norris. "Come my pretty." The two headed off down a corridor while Kirishima started up the stairs. She paused, noticing Harry.

"Shouldn't you be at the Feast?" she asked.

"I'm not very hungry." Harry replied, "You drove off the Dementors?"

Kirishima smirked. "I'd be a sorry Defense Against Dark Arts teacher if I couldn't." She then turned and headed towards the Great Hall in a swirl of robes.

Harry resumed his walk to the Gryffindor Tower and paused in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. That's when it hit him.

He didn't know the password.

"Uhhhh…." He muttered.

"Krispy Creams." Came a voice behind him.

"Of course." The Fat Lady replied as the portrait opened.

Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and led him into the Gryffindor Common area. She then pushed him into a couch and sat on his lap.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed and leaned his head against her.

"I miss Dumbledore." Harry replied, "It's just not Hogwarts without him."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and held him. Harry closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Ginny followed him shortly there after. This was how the others found them when they came up from up from dinner. Ron stared for a moment at the two for a moment. Hermione, as Head Girl, kept the other Gryffindors quiet as they moved off to bed.

It was around six the morning when Harry woke up, finding it hard to breathe. He looked down to see that at some point, he had slipped onto his back on the couch, with Ginny using his chest as a pillow. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred, a smile appearing on her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." Harry said softly.

"Morning." Ginny replied, stretching. She looked around. "We stayed here all night?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm surprised Ron didn't yell at us."

"Hermione probably stopped him."

"Yeah."

Ginny rose to her feet. "I need a shower and to get changed."

"I do to." Harry said, "It wouldn't do to show up for breakfast in yesterday's robes."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry.

"See you in a bit." She whispered before hurrying off into the Girl's dorm.

Harry smiled and then turned and headed off for his dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry came down the stairs, he found Ginny, as well as Hermione and Ron waiting for him. Hermione looked very apologetic.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said softly.

"It's alright." Harry said, "People are going to be talking about him, so I'll just have to get used to it."

The group headed out of the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall.

"You should have seen it though Harry." Ron said, "Kirishima slammed the doors open and marched right up to McGonagall. Don't know what they said, but Kirishima left right after, but not before looking over the students." He shivered. "I hope we don't get DADA first thing. That woman bloody scary!"

"Don't curse." Hermione said, "And she wasn't that scary on the train."

"She wasn't awake on the train either."

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, "She stopped the Dementors from getting to the train. Isn't that good?"

"More likely she told then to wait and come later." Ron replied, "She's all dark and scary, just like Snape!"

"At least she's a sight better to look at then Snape." Harry muttered.

Three heads snapped towards his direction.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, "Are you cheating on me already?"

"What?! No!" Harry replied, raising his hands in surrender. "But who would you rather look at? The Greasy haired git, or the scary red head?"

"Scary red head?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhh," Harry stuttered, staring at his red haired girlfriend, "A little help here?"

"Sorry Harry," Ron said, "Even I know not to get involved when Ginny's angry."

Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"Well I can't help you with this one." Hermione said, "You'll have to fix this yourself. Come on Ron." The two left Harry alone with Ginny.

"Well?" Ginny asked, fingering her wand.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said, "I only meant that…..aww hell… I don't know what I meant anymore. But I'm sorry."

Ginny then smirked.

"You're forgiven." She said, "Now let's get to breakfast before Ron eats it all."

Harry nodded and the two started again towards the Great Hall.

"Oh and Harry?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry asked nervously.

"She is a lot better looking then Snape."

Harry stopped in mid step and stared at his girlfriend.

"You….." Harry stuttered, "Then….who….why?"

"I've got to keep you on your toes somehow Mister Potter." Ginny replied with a smirk.

"You little witch!"

"Yep! That's me!" Ginny snickered as she ran off down the corridor with Harry in pursuit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was already eating when Harry and Ginny arrived. Hermione was ignoring her boyfriend and looking over one of her seventh yearbooks.

"You're studying?" Ginny asked, "Already?"

"Well…. Yes." Hermione replied.

"But you don't even know what class you're going to have first!"

"I didn't look over any of the seventh year books because I didn't think we were going to be here." Hermione replied.

"But still……" Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry make her stop, she's scaring me."

"Sorry Ginny," Harry said, "But you can't get between Hermione and her books. Not unless you use Ron."

Hermione's jaw dropped as her face took on a betrayed look. Ron just laughed, snorting up some of his eggs.

"GROSS RON!!!" Hermione shouted.

"What's the matter Mudblood? Can't stand your blood traitor boyfriend's eating habits?"

The group whirled around to see Bulstrude standing behind them, flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle.

"At least he can chew and talk at the same time." Harry pointed out, "Not like the monkeys behind you."

Bulstrude turned her head slightly. She then sighed as Crabbe and Goyle actually turned around to look for said monkeys.

"He's calling YOU two monkeys!" Bulstrude shouted.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other confused.

"He's insulting you!!" Bulstrude screamed, infuriated by her companions.

"It's not helping Millicent." Pansy said as she walked over, "Their skulls are as thick as rocks."

"They're as dumb as rocks." Ron agreed reluctantly.

"I think the rocks would find that insulting." Harry said.

"Then wouldn't the monkey's be insulted by you calling Crabbe and Goyle monkeys?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged, "You're right. They would be."

"What about pond scum?" Pansy asked, "That can't be very smart."

"Nah," Harry shook his head, "Need something lower then that."

"Tree moss?"

"No."

"Newt slime?"

"Maybe."

I got it!" Ron said, "Troll mucus!"

"Yes!" Harry shouted, he turned and pointed at Crabbe and Goyle. "Troll mucus it is!"

Crabbe and Goyle remained frozen where they were. They'd lost track of the conversation when monkeys had been brought up. Bulstrude growled as she stared at the group.

"You'll pay for this Potty, you, the mudblood and all you filthy blood traitors!" She then turned and glared at Pansy. "As for you Parkinson! You'd better watch yourself. The dorms are soundproof."

"Was that a threat I heard?" came a voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see Professor Kirishima standing behind them with a smile on her face.

"I think I heard a threat." Kirishima said with a smile, "Who's being threatened?"

"No one." Bulstrude growled, staring at Pansy.

"Oh really?" Kirishima replied, the smile not leaving her face. "Then you won't mind if I take ten points from Slytherin for lying to a Professor."

Bulstrude blinked and her mouth dropped. Kirishima wasn't done though.

"Now let's see….." Kirishima starting adding with her fingers. "I heard you call Miss Granger a 'Mudblood' twice, so I'd say… oh…. Twenty-five points for each 'Mudblood' you said."

Bulstrude's eyes grew even wider. Over at the Slytherin table, jaws dropped at hearing they had just lost sixty points.

"Oh and then there's the phrase 'blood traitor'." Kirishima said, tapping her chin with a finger. "I don't really care for that either. So, I'm going to take ten points from Slytherin for each time you said it, multiplying it by the four so-called 'blood traitors' here."

A low moan came from the Slytherin table as several students had added up the damage. One hundred and forty points taken from Slytherin House, and classes hadn't even begun yet.

Bulstrude was doing a very good impression of a fish. She finally straightened up, turned, and stormed out of the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle right behind her. The entire Gryffindor table stared at Kirishima in awe, a few even applauded. Pansy's face remained neutral.

"Oh," Kirishima said, raising a finger. "One last thing. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

The entire table went silent.

"What for?" Dean Thomas finally asked.

"Well," Kirishima said, "Troll mucus has feelings too." She then turned and left the Great Hall, leaving behind a stunned group of students.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody Hell!" Ron muttered as they exited the Great Hall." One moment I'm about to hug her and the next I want to hex her."

"Don't swear." Hermione replied, "At least it was only twenty points. It could have been one hundred and forty."

"True." Ron said, "So what's our first class?"

"We have Double Potions." Hermione replied, "With the Slytherin."

"I get DADA with Hufflepuff." Ginny said.

The other three looked at her curiously.

"You'll have to tell us everything at lunch." Ron said.

"Oh I will." Ginny replied. She then wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Save me a seat." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and running off.

Harry had to be dragged of to potions by Hermione and Ron, the goofy look never leaving his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're still using THAT book!" Hermione growled as she, Harry, and Ron left potions.

"She has a point mate." Ron said, "I mean it was HIS book."

Harry sighed. Things had been going great for him today, right up until he pulled out Snape's old potions book, the very book that had made Slughorn see him as a potion's prodigy. It had also revealed some rather nasty curses, including one he'd used on Malfoy. The sight of the Slytherin covered in his own blood was a memory that still made Harry sick, even after Malfoy's involvement in Dumbledore's death.

"It's still just a book." Harry replied, "And it might help me to figure him out from what he wrote." He glanced down at his bag. "Also it will give an idea on what curses to look out for." He added.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked a little faster ahead of them.

"She still sees it as cheating." Ron mumbled.

"It's about the only helpful thing Snape has done." Harry replied as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey at least the Slytherin's were behaving." Ron said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione. She nodded towards Ron, but ignored Harry.

"Slughorn does keep them in line a bit better." Harry agreed.

Upon entering the potions classroom, Harry had immediately noticed that the divide in Slytherin extended into the classroom. Pansy was sitting alone on the opposite side of the room from the rest of her house. Knowing that no one else in Gryffindor would sit near her, he had nudged Ron and Hermione towards the lone Slytherin. Pansy had said nothing when the three joined her, but she seemed relieved to no longer be alone. Harry and Pansy had ended up working on their potion together as Ron and Hermione, while willing to sit near her, refused to team up with her.

"It also helps that Malfoy's gone." Ron said, "That git stirred up the lot of them."

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. The great divide was already forming. But Pansy wasn't sitting alone. Greengrass was now sitting across from her. The two were deep in discussion, occasionally glancing over at the other Slytherins.

"Wonder how the first DADA went?" Ron asked.

"Don't know."

"Well I want to know!"

"We all do." Neville Longbottom said as he sat on Ron's other side. "That Kirishima looks scary."

"We're about to find out." Hermione finally spoke up, nodding towards the door.

The boys looked over to see several sixth year Hufflepuffs entering. All looked very pale and nervous, several flinched as they were spoken to or tapped on their shoulders by fellow housemates. Soon Gryffindors began to enter. All had the same shocked look as the Hufflepuffs.

All but Ginny.

"What the bloody hell happened in there?!?" Ron shouted.

"Don't curse." Hermione said as Ginny sat down next to Harry. "Well?"

Ginny shrugged. Others at the table leaned in closer to hear about the new Professor.

"It wasn't all that bad." She said.

"Not bad?!?!" Ron pointed at Colin Creevey who was being poked by Dennis, his younger brother, with no reaction. "You call all the Sixth years being almost catatonic not bad?!?!"

"She said if anyone told what happened before everyone had been through her class the first time," Ginny explained, "She'd fail the offender, and have them serving detention until they graduated."

The older students stared at Ginny in shock.

"We got another mad one!" Seamus Finnigan muttered.

"Mad as Moody and as bad as Snape." Dean Thomas added.

"Oh I'm not that bad am I?"

Everyone's head snapped around to see Professor Kirishima standing beside the Gryffindor table. Several of the sixth years immediately began to shake as the Professor's eye passed over them.

She smiled and raised one finger.

"Remember," she said sweetly, "No spoiling the class for the others." She then turned in a swirl of robes and walked up to the head table.

"I'm not really looking forward to DADA anymore." Dean said to the table.

"Neither am I mate." Ron added.

"Make that three of us." Neville chimed in.

Harry stared at the Professor for a moment more, then turned to look at Ginny.

"Why aren't you acting like the others?"

"Probably because once you've shared your head with Voldemort," several people flinched at the name, "Not much can really get to you."

"Was it really that as bad as that?" Harry asked, "The class I mean."

Ginny thought a moment.

"Maybe worse." She replied.

Ron let out a low moan.

Suddenly no one felt like eating lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the seventh year Gryffindors had problems eating and sleeping that night. More shell-shocked students had arrived for dinner having just experienced DADA. That night, many a Gryffindor that hadn't yet experienced DADA stared at the canopies of their beds, just wondering what had happened in that class.

The Seventh Years would find out in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Kirishima."

Kirishima looked up from her breakfast. McGonagall was standing beside her.

"Minerva, how many times have I said it? Call me Mana."

McGonagall gave her a small smile.

"It's rather difficult to do so when….. well……"

"What's up?"

McGonagall looked out over the students.

"Do you think you're over doing it a bit?"

Kirishima smirked.

"It's gotten their attention hasn't it?"

"But it's causing Pompey some trouble. Do you know how many sleeping potions she had to give out last night?"

"They'll get over it." Kirishima replied, "Which reminds me, I have to prepare for my seventh years."

She rose to her feet and started towards the exit. She paused briefly to glance at the Gryffindor table, and then the Slytherin. She then left the room, chuckling rather evilly all the way.

McGonagall sighed as she saw many students from each table grow pale.

'Maybe Slughorn can have his classes make sleeping potions today.' She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom hesitatingly. They were hardly the only ones to do so. Other Gryffindors, as well as Slytherins, all seemed generally nervous as they entered. With one exception.

Pansy Parkinson.

She was seated up near the front, her eyes focused on the muggle book in her lap.

Harry looked around the classroom. The pictures of various dark spells were present on the walls, much as Snape had had them. The great skeleton of some magical beast was hung from the ceiling. Sunlight poured in through the windows, reflecting off a large mirror set near the front of the room. Harry looked closely at it. It wasn't a foe glass, nor was it the Mirror of Erised. It appeared to be a normal mirror.

"What do you think?" Ron asked softly.

"Looks like it did when Lupin was here." Harry commented.

"But with Snape's touch." Hermione added, staring at the picture of the killing curse.

The sound of chuckling reached Harry's ears. He turned to the side to see Bulstrude saying something to Nott and Zabini. Both boys were laughing at whatever she was saying.

Harry followed their line of sight to see they were looking at Pansy, still engrossed in her muggle book.

"Something's up." He muttered.

"Eh?" Hermione and Ron looked at him curiously.

"Bulstrude's up to something." Harry said, "Looks like Parkinson's her target."

Ron glanced back at the Slytherins.

"What you think she's got planned?"

"Nothing good."

"Are they ever?" Hermione asked.

Before Harry could reply, the shutters over the windows slammed shut one by one with loud slams, followed by the main door. The result was total darkness in the classroom.

"_Lumos_." Harry muttered. His wand quickly lit up, shining light around his general area. Several other students had also pulled out their wands and cast the light spell.

"What do you think it is?" Neville asked from where he was sitting behind Harry.

"Kirishima testing us?" Hermione asked.

"Probably." Harry replied. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the area Bulstrude, Nott and Zabini had been sitting in was empty.

"They're gone." Harry said. He quickly turned to where Pansy was. She was still there, her book now closed and her wand out, looking cautiously around her.

Hermione suddenly let out a shriek and leaped on her chair.

"What?!?!" Ron shouted, turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Something went over my foot!" she replied.

Harry frowned and lowered his wand towards the floor. Snakes were slithering across the floor. Almost immediately the other students leaped onto their chairs, Slytherins included.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Tell em off or something!"

Harry looked down at the snakes.

"_Bugger off!_" he hissed in parseltongue.

The snake responded and Harry jerked his head back in surprise.

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

"It told me off." Harry replied.

"Is it me or is it getting darker in here?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked around. It was getting noticeably dimmer. Harry looked at his wand.

"Lumos!" he cast. The wand brightened a moment. That's when he saw the cloud.

It moved across the floor like a black fog and began to creep up, absorbing the light as it went.

"Harrrrrrryyy!" Ron called out in fear.

Harry looked around the room, waving his dimming wand around. The other students were also trying to figure out what to do. He finally spotted Nott and Zabini trying to force the door open. He also noticed a strange red glow coming from the front corner of the room. It wasn't very big, nor was it really bright, it was just there.

A low growl came from the back corner, causing several in the class to shout out. Then came a female voice. It spoke with little emotion.

"Fear." It said, "The one thing all beings have. Some fear the darkness, some fear bad grades, some even fear their parents finding out they spent the night snogging with their boyfriends. It is also one of the most often used tools of the dark arts. Once you are able to face your fears, this tool is useless to the Dark."

There was a loud clap and the classroom returned to normal. Harry blinked and looked around. The shutters were gone from the windows and the fog, as well as the snakes, were gone. In the corner were he saw the red glow, Professor Kirishima stood, dressed in black robes, her hands clasped together.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, "That fear is a tool?"

"We will use hands in this class." Kirishima snapped, moving to stand at the front of the classroom. "Take the Death Eaters. They wear dark robes, hats that make them look taller, masks to conceal their faces as well as change their voices. All are used to intimidate those they face."

"The _Morsmorde_." She continued, pacing slightly. "The Death Mark. During the First War, anyone who saw it over a home knew exactly what they would find inside. It is simply another way to strike fear and terror into people."

"Works too." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Kirishima glanced over at the red haired teen.

"Indeed it does Mr. Weasley." She then walked over and leaned over his desk. "What do wizard's fear?"

Ron looked at Kirishima puzzled. Hermioine raised her hand. Kirishima gaze quickly fell on her.

"Miss Granger."

"Vol…vo.…..him." she finally said.

Kirshima frowned and stood up straight.

"Who's him?" she asked. She then pointed at Neville. "You could mean Longbottom for all I know."

"She means Voldemort." Harry stated, cuasing many in the class to cringe.

Kirishima allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"At this particular time, yes, Voldemort." She watched the students cringe. "I find it odd though, that many of you muggleborns cringe. It's just a name."

"But it's HIS name." Someone in the back said.

"So?" Kirishima replied, eyeing whoever had made the comment. "By fearing his name, you only give him power over you."

She looked over the students before her.

"In this class you will learn to defend yourself from the Dark Arts. As this is your Seventh Year and a NEWT level class, I expect much from you. Everything you've learned from prior years will be laid out in this class."

Ron groaned, "We're doomed."

"In addition," Kirishima continued, glaring at Ron, "You will learn Occlumency. I expect each one of you to be at least capable of blocking out your average Legilimens."

"What good is that?" someone asked.

Kirishima's lips thinned out.

"Hands!" she snapped, "When you face off against someone in a duel it can be very useful in preparing yourself for whatever spell is cast against you!" Her eye fell on Harry. "I'm quite sure some of us present know exactly what I refer to."

Harry felt his face heat up in anger. The year before, he'd tried to stop Snape from escaping after killing Dumbledore. But each spell he had cast had quickly been countered by Snape, even as he cast them. No doubt the greasy git had been reading his mind, knowing what he was about to cast before opening his mouth.

"If there is nothing else?" Kirishima asked, looking around.

"What's under the eye patch?" came a question.

The Professor's head snapped to the side as her gaze locked on the student who'd spoken.

"Me." She stated. "And twenty points from Slytherin for not raising your hand."

She looked around the room.

"Very well." She stated, "You are to read chapter one in your books. Both of them! You will be quizzed on it in the next class. Dismissed." She turned quickly on her heel and moved into her office, closing the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's scarier then Snape." Ron muttered as they walked down the hall towards Gryffindor tower.

"At least she knows what she is talking about." Hermione replied.

"Unlike Lockheart."

Hermione only grumbled a response. Ron smirked and looked at Harry.

"What you think she has under that eye patch Harry? Magic eye like Moody?"

"Why would she keep it covered then?" Hermione asked as they reached the stairs.

"Not like she couldn't see through the patch if she did." Ron pointed out, "Moody could see through the back of his head."

"Not everyone wants a magic eye though Ron." Hermione stated. She glanced at Harry who seemed to be looking around the stairwell. "What is it Harry?"

"Something's bothering me." Harry replied.

"What? Professor Kirishima?"

"Not her." He replied. He leaned over railing and looked down towards the lowest floor. From below he could hear students chatting with one another pleasantly, but not much else.

"What is it then?" Hermione asked.

"It's too quiet." Harry said, looking back at his friends. "No one's screaming, there's no crashing of anything, no water balloons……"

Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"No Peeves." Hermione stated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ron asked.

"Have you seen any ghosts?" Harry asked, "Even the suits of armor are behaving themselves."

"You're right." Hermione said.

"What is going on around here?" Ron asked, "Why are you worried about the ghosts?"

"Ron," Harry said, "Whatever drove off the ghosts into hiding might still be here."

"Oh."

Harry sighed, "I wish we could find one of them and ask what's going on."

Hermione's face suddenly brightened.

"We can." She said.

"Eh?" Harry and Ron both looked at her.

"There's at least one ghost that we know where she'll be."

Harry and Ron immediately knew who she meant.

"Not Myrtle!" Ron groaned, "Anyone but her!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves standing outside the door that led to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione started forward, then stopped and frowned when she realized that Harry and Ron weren't following her.

"Well?" she asked.

Ron scratched his head while Harry looked off down the hall.

"Well Hermione," Ron said sheepishly, "It is a Girl's bathroom."

"Really?!" Hermione snapped, "And it's not like you haven't been in here before!"

"Check it first." Harry finally said, cutting of Ron's reply.

Hermione rolled her eyes and vanished inside.

"It's empty!" her voice came through the door moments later.

Harry and Ron quickly entered. Both looked around.

"Very empty." Harry said, "No Myrtle."

Hermione pointed at the floor.

"Floor's dry too." She said, "Doesn't look like she's been here in some time."

"Where else could she be?" Ron asked.

"She did appear in the Prefect bathroom during the Triwizard." Harry said thoughtfully.

"So what?" Ron asked, "Are we going to check all the bathrooms in Hogwarts? There must be hundreds!"

"And it's getting late." Hermione added. "Ron and I have to patrol the Halls soon."

Harry sighed. "I guess I'll go back to the tower and get my cloak."

Hermione frowned.

"Harry," she said, "I think you should let it go for tonight. Ron and I can look around while we patrol."

Harry frowned, but reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the Gryffindor Common room to find Ginny sitting before the fire with a book in her lap. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Hi Harry." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey Ginny." Harry replied, "What are you reading?"

She held up the book. Harry groaned slightly as he read the title.

Occlumency: The Art of the Shrouded Mind.

"Hey at least Snape isn't teaching us." Ginny said, "The hospital wing would be full of students with headaches."

"You'll have no argument from me about that." Harry replied. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back.

"I never actually heard what you thought of Professor Kirishima." Ginny said.

"Different." He said, "She's like a cross between Moody and Snape. All the knowledge of Moody, but the attitude of Snape."

Ginny looked down at her book.

"Ok, so maybe there will be a few headaches."

"Yeah." Harry rose to his feet. "I think I'll turn in."

"Night Harry."

Ginny watched as Harry went up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories. As soon as she heard the door close, she was on her feet and out of the portrait hole

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny peered carefully around the corner and looked into the corridor. Seeing it empty, the youngest Weasley quickly moved out into the corridor. She raced hurriedly to the next corner and peered around it.

This corridor wasn't empty.

Ginny's eyes widened as she spotted her brother Ron and Hermione walking in her direction, wands out lighting their way.

Ginny quickly moved behind a suit of armor and waited.

"…….why he's worried about the ghosts." Ron was saying, "It's a whole like nicer not having to worry about getting a water balloon or a dungbomb tossed at you."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "The Ghosts have always been a part of Hogwarts! It's in 'Hogwarts. A History.'"

Ron groaned. "Am I going to be hearing about that book every year?"

"It's a very helpful book!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny watched as the two continued down the corridor, getting dirty looks from several portraits as they continued to argue.

Ginny stepped out from behind the suit of armor.

"Thanks." She whispered.

The armor gave her a slight nod.

Ginny made her through the school, avoiding two more prefects and Mrs. Norris before arriving at an unused classroom. She quickly entered, then closed the door.

Near the window stood a figure, silently looking outside.

"Pansy?" Ginny called out.

Pansy Parkinson turned from the window.

"Hey Ginny." She replied softly, before looking back out the window again.

Ginny moved to stand beside the Slytherin. She followed the older girls eyes out the window to find a beautiful starry night.

"You ever wonder," Pansy asked, "if the people we've lost are up there, looking down on us?"

"Sometimes." Ginny replied.

Pansy sighed. "It'd be nice to know for certain. To know they're alright."

Ginny nodded. She knew that the Slytherin was still hurting from the loss of her parents.

"Harry feels the same way about his godfather."

Pansy glanced at the youngest Weasley.

"I suppose he and I are the same in a way." The Slytherin took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. "I've heard from her." She indicated the desk at the front of the room.

Ginny turned to see a large black raven perched there. The bird watched the two girls, turning it's head ever so slightly.

"That's Poe." Pansy said, "She's our way to contact her, send her anything we've heard."

"Where will Poe be?" Ginny asked.

"Hiding in with the owls." Pansy replied.

"What about deliveries?" Ginny asked, "Harry and the others will get suspicious if she deliveries to both of us in the Great Hall."

"She'll only delivery to me in the hall." Pansy replied, "You'll get yours in your dorm."

"Ok."

Pansy looked at Ginny curiously. The girl didn't seem very happy.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"Harry." Ginny replied, "I don't like hiding this from him."

"It's the way she wants it." Pansy pointed out.

"I know." Ginny said, growling slightly, "But I don't like hiding it from him."

"It's for his own protection." Pansy replied, her voice very soft and quiet. "If he found out about her……… Harry would be in danger."

Ginny nodded.

"Alright." She said.

"Get back to the tower." Pansy said, "Look out for Filch and Mrs. Norris. And most definitely watch out for Professor Kirishima. She'll have you scrubbing floors and who knows what for a week."

Ginny chuckled and left the classroom, leaving Pansy to gaze back at the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you found out?"

Wormtail shifted beneath the gaze of Lord Voldemort's red eyes.

"Master," Wormtail began, "We don't……"

"CRUCIO!"

Wormtail fell to the floor writhing in pain. Voldemort turned to one of the many Death Eaters gathered before him.

"Lucious?" he asked.

Lucious Malfoy moved before Voldemort, ignoring the groaning form of Wormtail.

"My Lord," he began, "We have few spies left in the ministry. Those that remain inform us that the Ministry is itself in the dark in regards to this 'Witch in Black'."

"Someone knows something!" Voldemort exclaimed, "I have lost followers to this witch!" He tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the floor. "Several of them still burn in Diagon Alley!"

"My Lord…."

"CRUCIO!"

Lucious joined Wormtail on the floor.

Voldemort held the spell on them as he gazed at his other followers.

"Find out who this witch is!" he snarled, "And bring her before me! She must not interfere with the summoning!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat up in his bed, grabbing the scar on his forehead as he did so. He hadn't felt this kind of pain in some time. Voldemort must have been really angry.

Maybe he saved them the trouble by killing Snape.

Regardless, the Order needed to know.

Harry pulled the curtains of his bed aside and peered out. It was still dark out. He climbed from his bed and changed into his school robes before heading out of the dormitory.

The common room was silent and empty. Only a few embers remained lit in the fireplace. Harry walked across the room and went through the portrait hole. He walked the silent halls towards the Headmistress' office.

Arriving before the Gargoyle, he looked up at the stone statue.

"Is Professor McGonagall in?" he asked.

The Gargoyle moved aside, revealing the stairs circling up towards the office. Harry walked up them, then knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in Potter." Came McGonagall's voice, "I'm surprised to see you up this early."

Harry opened the door and entered.

The office still looked as it had when Dumbledore had been alive. Harry glanced over to see that Dumbledore's portrait was still asleep. When he looked back to McGonagall sitting behind the desk, he realized she wasn't alone.

Professor Kirishima stood silently at the window, looking out as the first rays of sunlight began to appear in the distance.

"What is it Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Harry looked at her, then back to Kirishima.

"It's alright Potter." McGonagall said, "She has my complete confidence."

Harry eyed Kirishima warily, but the Professor never even glanced his way.

"Harry?"

Harry turned back to McGonagall.

"My scar." He said, "It started hurting. It's what woke me up."

McGonagall glanced over at Kirishima, before replying.

"I see." She said, "Do you know what was happening?"

Harry paused for a moment, giving Kirishima another glance.

"It wasn't like before where I could see though his eyes. All I could feel was a very intense anger." He decided to withhold the part about the summoning for now.

"He does have a lot to be angry about." McGonagall stated, "Thank you for telling me Harry. Go see Madam Pomfrey if your head still hurts after breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry turned and started to leave.

"Potter."

Harry turned. It was Kirishima who had spoken, but she was still facing out the window.

"Perhaps you'd better start reading up on Occlumency." she said, "You have to study it anyway."

"Yes Professor." Harry replied, a mixture of emotions now running through his head. He turned and left the office.

McGonagall sighed and glanced at Kirishima.

"It's started, hasn't it Mana?"

"This was expected." Kirishima replied.

"But so soon?" McGonagall rose to her feet." The school year has barely begun!"

"Fate has it's own timetable." Kirishima replied, "It doesn't care for anyone else's."

"But I thought…."

Kirishima turned to face McGonagall.

"You can't stop fate." She stated, "You can only……delay it some."

Kirishima started towards the door. She paused a moment before exiting.

"I'll train him the best I can." She said, "But it all comes down to him and him alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Ron asked as Harry sat down in the Great Hall.

"I went for a walk." Harry replied.

"What was wrong?" Hermione asked, "You don't just go for a walk unless something's on your mind."

"It was nothing."

"Harry……"

"Really."

Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"You wouldn't lie to Ginny now would you?"

Harry paled slightly. Unnoticed by the others, Ginny paled as well.

"My scar woke me up." He said, "Voldemort was angry." Everyone flinched at the name. "I told McGonagall about it."

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"She'd tell the Order." Harry then leaned a bit closer. "Kirishima was there as well."

"Kirishima?" Hermione whispered, looking towards the head table where the Professor's sat. "What did she say about it?"

"Start studying Occlumency." Harry grumbled.

Ron simply stared.

"She wanted you to…...study?" he asked, aghast.

"It's not like that's a bad thing." Hermione grumbled, "Besides, you have to learn it for class anyway."

"That's what she said." Harry replied. He then glanced at Ginny. "Wait a minute, you were reading it last night."

Ginny's eyes went wide, but she nodded.

"Well you can help me." He said.

"O…k." Ginny stuttered.

Harry frowned. Ginny hadn't stuttered in his presence in a long time. He placed his arm around her and leaned in close.

"Are you ok Ginny?"

"I'm fine." She replied, "It's……."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey, what's that." Ron suddenly said.

Harry glanced up to see what Ron was looking at. A great black bird had flown into the hall and circled about before landing gracefully in front of Pansy. The Slytherin took the letter tied to its foot.

"Thank you Poe." She said, before the bird cawed and took flight. She opened the letter and began to read it. When she was done, she incinerated the letter and hurriedly left the hall.

"That's odd." Hermione murmured.

"I'll say." Ron said, "Why didn't they use an Owl?"

"Not that Ron." Hermione said. She turned and looked at Harry. "She doesn't have anyone left but her 'Aunt' right?"

"Believe so." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Then who is sending her a letter?"

Ron blinked a moment before a look came over his face.

"I'll bet it's Malfoy!" he exclaimed, "She's probably spying for him!"

"But the Death Eaters destroyed her home." Harry pointed out.

"She probably lit the match!"

"There's a lot of things happening." Hermione said, "The Witch in Black, missing ghosts, Harry's scar, now mysterious letters." She looked at Harry, Ron, and then Ginny. "We need time to sort all of this out."

An Owl then flew over them, dropping the latest Daily Prophet on the table in front of them. Harry reached for it and looked at the headline.

"Unfortunately Hermione," he began, "We don't have any time." He turned the headline towards them.

'DEATH EATERS ATTACK NOTTINGHAM!!! HUNDREDS DEAD!!!!!'

No one felt like eating breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group was leaving to go to class, Harry pulled Hermione off to the side.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I held something back." Harry replied softly, "to McGonagall and you all."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Why?!?"

"I….with Kirishima there, She's…well we know nothing of her."

"You should go back and tell McGonagall." Hermione stated.

"I will, eventually…" Harry said, "But I want you to hear it first."

"Why me?"

"Because Ginny and Ron might freak out." Harry replied, "I assume you've been trying to find out about the Shadows?"

Hermione nodded. "I haven't found much. Why?"

"That hat." Harry replied, "it said the shadows had or would return. Voldemort (Hermione winced) is trying to summon something. What if it's them?"

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I see why you wanted to tell me alone." She said.

"Well there's something else." Harry pulled out a piece of parchment. On it was the rune that was on Ginny's necklace. "You're in Ancient Runes. Maybe you can tell me what this is."

Hermione frowned as she looked at the parchment.

"What is it?"

"Ginny got a necklace from the Auror that saved her." Harry replied, "This rune was on it."

Hermione stared at the rune.

"I'll see what I can find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George paced about the stone chamber. Every couple of minutes she let out a curse word.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

George turned to see the woman in black walking towards her. She held up the Daily Prophet.

"Did you see….?"

"Yes I saw it." The woman in black snapped.

"Where were you?!" George shouted.

"Even I can't be everywhere!" the woman snapped back, "There's a limit even to my powers!"

George crossed her arms and settled some.

"So do you have a plan?"

"Of course."

"Will it work?"

"That's the question now isn't it?" the woman then frowned, "Shouldn't you be out soul searching?"

"Haha." George muttered before vanishing in a white flash.

The woman in black sighed, before vanishing in a fireball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled Harry aside after class several days later. She'd entered the class late and seemed very agitated about something.

"You sure this was the exact Rune on that necklace." She asked.

"Yes." Harry replied, "Why?"

"Harry," she said slowly, "No Auror would give this out on a necklace. This rune isn't just any old rune. It's Demonic!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Demonic?"

Hermione nodded. "I looked all through my class books, as well as several in the library. I went to see Professor Vector. He demanded to know where I saw this."

Harry gulped slightly.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I saw it in some ruins my family went to over the summer." Hermione replied, "That's when he told me is was demonic and that it was evil."

Harry frowned.

"Ginny said it was an Auror." He said, "Why would she lie?"

"The person may have looked like an Auror." Hermione said.

"Well who was it if it wasn't an Auror?" Harry asked, "You even said it, a regular Auror wouldn't have known where Order Headquarters is."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe it's the Witch in Black."

Harry frowned.

"McGonagall did say she had an idea who it was." he said. "But why is she giving Ginny a necklace with a demonic rune?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied, "I'll keep looking in the library for the runes meaning, as well as the Shadows."

Harry nodded. "Any ideas on that?"

"I'm looking at everything related to Merlin." Hermione said, "But that's a lot of material to cover.

"If anyone can find it," Harry said, "You can Hermione."

"But the things I might need are in the restricted section! And there's no Lockheart to give us a pass."

Harry smiled, "No, but you can use my invisibility cloak. Just watch out for the books that bite ok?"

Hermione smiled. "Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week past.

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the DADA class to find several Gryffindor students clustered together, snickering. The Slytherins present in the room were giving the Gryffindors foul looks.

Pansy kept glancing up from her muggle book, her face one of curiosity.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Dean indicated the front of the classroom. A trunk was sitting just behind Kirishima's podium. Every couple of moments, the trunk would rattle as something inside tried to get out.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What's in there?"

Dean smiled.

"A Boggert."

"How'd it get here?" Harry asked, staring at the trunk.

Dean waved his hand.

"One of the sixth years." He said, "Wanted to get back at Kirishima for scaring us first class."

"That isn't right!" Hermione shouted, pointing at the trunk. "Someone needs to warn her!"

The Slytherins were now listening very closely to the conversation. Pansy had even put her book down.

"She is a DADA Professor." Ron pointed out.

"Think of it as a demonstration." Dean added.

"Constant Vigilance!" Ron shouted

"This isn't right." Harry said, "We wouldn't even do this to Umbridge."

"Harry's right." Hermione said, "We need to…….."

"Take your seats." Kirishima stated as she entered the classroom. The door slammed close behind her.

The class began to move to their seats, Harry and Hermione remained standing.

"Professor…." Hermione began.

"Take your seats."

"But Professor!" Harry called out.

Kirishima glared at them.

"Seats." She growled. "Now!"

Hermione and Harry quickly sat down.

Kirishima continued to make her way to the front of the classroom. She paused as her eye spotted the trunk. It gave a rattle at that moment.

"What the hell?" she murmured.

"Professor." Pansy had stood up.

Kirishima waved her hand, her eye still on the trunk.

"In a moment Pansy." She walked forward, still looking at the trunk. A frown graced her face as she leaned her head side to side, almost as if she was trying to see into the trunk. Kirishima then reached forward to open the trunk.

Harry, Hermione, and Pansy were all on their feet.

"NO!!!" they shouted.

The lock clicked and the lid of the trunk flew open.

The Professor stepped back in horror as a huge man rose from the trunk. He had dark hair and dark clothing. Strange red markings adorned his forehead and his cheeks. But the thing that stood out the most was his eyes. They glowed a fiery red.

Kirishima continued to back away, her eye wide in shock.

"Father……." She murmured.

"Miserable Half-breed!" the man snarled, "You still deny your true self! Living like these lowly mortals!!"

"Shut up."

"You were a mistake!" the boggert in the form of Kirishima's father continued, "A mistake that should have been erased long ago!"

Kirishima shook her head raised her hand, pointing her wand at him.

"Back off." She growled.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a De…."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kirishima screamed. A massive energy bolt erupted from her arm, slamming into the boggert. The boggert flew backwards as the energy bolt hit it, slamming into the wall. The energy bolt ate away at the boggert. It let out a loud scream before vanishing completely.

Kirishima stared wide-eyed at the wall, her arm still raised, but her wand strangely missing.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured.

No one move for several moments. Then Pansy rose to her feet and moved silently to Kirishima's side.

"Mana." She said softly.

Kirishima gave no response, her eye was still locked on the wall, but seemed glazed over. Pansy glanced over at Harry. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Get everyone out. Then get Pomfrey and McGonagall." He said as he stood up. He started towards the Professor.

"Aright!" Ron said, "Everyone out!"

The students rose and began to leave silently. All seemed to understand that something had happened to severely disturb their Professor.

Harry reached the Professor as Pansy was slowly lowering her still raised arm.

"Where's her wand?" Harry asked, looking down at the floor curiously.

"Don't know." Pansy replied as she moved to Kirishima's side. "Help me take her to her office."

Harry moved to the opposite side, then he and Pansy gently led Kirishima into her office. The slowly walked her over to a couch and helped her to lay down on it. As he stood up, Harry took a moment to look around.

He'd seen Dumbledore's office, as well as Filch's, McGonagall's, Snape's, even Umbridge's.

Kirishima's was vastly different.

Her desk was stacked with papers, either graded or upgraded. Several picture frames sat on the desk as well. Harry was surprised to discover they weren't wizard photos, but stationary muggle ones. One showed the Professor sitting with a red haired child on her lap, and a young adult with blond hair standing just behind them. Another picture showed a very young Kirishima in what looked like a muggle school uniform alongside seven others in school uniforms. All but three looked to be Asian. Of the three, one had red hair, another had blue hair (muggles could be strange at times), and another had dark brown hair with blue markings on her cheeks and forehead. Another showed four people, all with red markings on their faces like Kirishima's father. Three were female, one was male and it was definitely not her father. The largest of the frames held a picture that looked quite old. A small red haired child of perhaps two sat in the lap of a person that Harry took to be the mother.

Behind the desk on the wall hung a large case with a sword inside. Harry frowned and walked over to the case. The sword looked like something from medieval times, at least eight hundred or so years old. A plaque inside the case didn't reveal much as it contained runes.

In a corner stood a large mirror. At first Harry thought it was a foe glass, but after another glance, he realized it was a normal mirror. Several shelves lined a wall, filled with many strange objects.

The final thing that stood out was the painting. It hung opposite the desk. Then subject of the painting was of a woman, apparently an older version of one of the people in the photos from the desk. Specifically, the one with dark brown hair and blue facial markings, only the painting's subject had a lighter, almost honey brown color of hair. The woman appeared to be the same age as Kirishima and was dressed in very fancy blue and white robes with gold trim. The background appeared to be some kind of city set against a blue sky.

Harry had to admit, looking at the painting, the woman seemed almost…….angelic.

"Mister Potter?"

Harry turned to see that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had arrived. Pomfrey had immediately gone to Kirishima's side.

"You and Miss Parkinson may go." McGonagall said.

Pansy immediately looked at McGonagall wide-eyed.

"But…!" she began to protest.

"Go to class Pansy." Came a voice from the couch.

Pansy looked down at her 'Aunt'. Kirishima's eye was still open, but no longer appeared glazed.

"I'll be fine." Kirishima added.

"I'll determine that." Pomfrey stated.

Kirishima rolled her eye and muttered something in another language.

Pansy smirked slightly, then slowly exited, Harry right behind her. As they left, Harry noticed a strange charred object on the floor. He picked it up as he passed it. Upon entering the hallway, Harry glanced at Pansy.

"What was all that?" he asked, "Was that really her father?"

Pansy paused in the hall, but didn't look at Harry.

"I tried to tell you on the train." She said finally, "You and her are both alike. You both had bad childhoods." She finally glanced at Harry. "The only difference is she witnessed her mother's death at her father's hands." She then headed off down the corridor, leaving Harry in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in shock.

"She saw her father kill her mother?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"But why?"

"You heard him." Hermione said, her face one of deep thought. "He called her a Half-breed."

"Meaning she's half muggle?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head as she frowned. "No. It didn't sound that way."

Harry pulled out the charred object he had grabbed from the floor of the DADA classroom and set it in front of him. Ron and Hermione looked at it curiously.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at the object closer. Then her eyes went wide.

"Kirishima's wand!"

"What the hell happened to it?"

Hermione looked at Ron. "You saw what she did!"

"She vaporized the Boggert." Ron said, still staring at the wand. "What spell was that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. She then glanced at Harry. "My research project has just become more interesting."

"Research project?" Ron asked, "What class?"

"No class." Hermione said, "It's something for Harry."

"To help him against You-Know-Who?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. He shook his head slightly. He still didn't want Ron to know.

"In a way." Hermione finally replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima reentered her office later that night. She'd spent the day in the Hospital Wing and had finally had enough. Over Madam Pomfrey's objections she'd left. She gone out of her way to avoid the students in the hallways and corridors, she really had no desire to see anyone at this point.

Almost anyone.

She walked over and sat behind her desk. She sat still for a moment, staring at the picture of herself and her mother. She then looked up at the painting that hung across from her desk.

"Morisato's rule the universe." She said.

The painting glowed a moment, then the glow faded. Almost a minute later, the person in the painting blinked, and turned to face Kirishima.

"Yes Mana?" the painting asked, "What is it?"

"Tell Dawn I need her."

The painting nodded.

"Anything else?"

Kirishima shook her head.

"No."

The painting frowned.

"Are you sure? You look a little…."

"I'm fine Belldandy." Kirishima snapped.

The figure in the painting backed up. Kirishima let out a curse, then looked at the painting apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She said, "Just……tell Dawn."

"It will be done." The painting replied. It glowed again, and resumed it's frozen state.

Kirishima sat in her chair a moment longer before opening a desk draw and pulling out a wand. She rose, slipping the wand into her cloak as she did so and left her office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed.

The Prophet told of only two attacks in this time, both of which the mysterious Witch in Black had ended before the Ministry could arrive. It also contained coverage of the post Nottingham attack. The Prophet reported that Muggle Newspapers were calling the attack the worst case of terrorism in many years.

Then came the day that many were long looking forward to.

Something that would take their minds from the attacks.

The first Quiddich match of the season.

And it was a big one.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Harry slowly circled the stadium with the rest of the teams, waiting for the match to begin.

He glanced over his shoulder. Ginny and Ron were keeping pace on either side of him. Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, and Demelza Robins right behind them. He glanced to the opposite side of the pitch. The Slytherin team was circling as well, keeping their distance from the Gryffindors. Crabbe and Goyle remained on the team, as did Vaisey and Urquhart. Harper had returned as the Slytherin Seeker. Harry had no clue as to who the new Slytherin was playing keeper, only that he seemed rather unsure on his broom.

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor stands as he flew past. Neville was sitting alongside a very unhappy Hermione. The reason for her unhappiness?

Pansy Parkinson.

Seeing how Pansy was already an outcast from her house, she felt she couldn't insult them any further by being in the Gryffindor stands. The Slytherin had borrowed (or stolen) a red and gold scarf at some point and had it strategically placed over her Slytherin colors.

The only other oddity that Harry could see was in the teacher's stands. Sitting beside Professor Kirishima was a sandy blond haired woman who didn't look all that much older then the Professor herself. The sandy blond wore muggle clothing and had a pair of sunglasses on over her eyes. The two were talking, with the blond nodding several times. Everyone had been slightly surprised when Kirishima had turned up at breakfast the morning after the Boggert incident. She seemed little worse for wear, though in the DADA classes since she had been very short with everyone, most especially Gryffindors.

Harry looked back to the pitch. With the sun out and shining, it was a great day to be flying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape looked on as Bellatrix Lestrange eyed the eight Death Eaters lined up before her. One she knew was her nephew, Draco Malfoy. The rest were barely older then him. After sizing them up, she turned and glared at Snape.

"This is what I get?" she asked, "A bunch of Children?"

The 'children' all bristled at this comment.

"Our Lord wishes an attack on a certain home in Surrey." Snape stated, "It should be very easy for you to carry out with these……..children."

Bellatrix curled her lips in a snarl, then whirled about.

"Alright." She snapped, "To little Harry's house we go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied, 70-70. Ron was pulling off some pretty remarkable saves. The Slytherin Keeper was not bad himself. It was only the skill of the Chasers that had allowed them to get the few goals scored.

Harper was keeping right on Harry's tail as he orbited high above the pitch. Every time he tried to shake the Slytherin, he quickly returned right on Harry's tail. Harry then glanced at the teacher's box. The teacher's all looked rather bored.

Harry smiled. He'd just spotted the snitch floating just above the teacher's heads

"Time to wake them up." He murmured.

Harry threw his broom into a dive and shot straight at the teacher's box. A cheer went up as everyone realized he'd seen the snitch. Harry risked a glance over his shoulder to see Harper right behind him.

Harry continued to race towards the teacher's box. Many of the teacher's were starting to rise to their feet.

He could just make out the whites of McGonagall's eyes when Harry suddenly peeled off and away, snitch in hand.

Harper didn't have as quick a reaction.

With a loud crash, the Slytherin plowed into the teacher's box. Professors and kindling flew in every direction. A loud gasp went up from the students as several people tumbled towards the ground. All but two landed safely.

The unlucky two were Professor Kirishima, and the sandy blond haired woman.

Kirishima lifted her head and glared at Harry with her one eye, even as his teammates flew around him in celebration. Harry shrugged at the Professor and held the snitch high in his hand.

Then his scar exploded in pain and his world faded into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flames poured from Number 4 Privet drive.

The Death Eaters all snickered as Bellatrix used various curses on the three muggles who had resided there.

"Little Potter's portly Uncle." Bellatrix sang as she bounced Vernon Dursley across his front lawn.

Petunia and Dudley could only watch in horror as they were locked in a full body bind.

Bellatrix sighed.

"Getting bored." She murmured, "Uncle Hippo isn't much fun. Maybe Cousin Piggy is!"

She turned her wand on Dudley.

"_Crucio!_"

Dudley's eyes went wide as the spell hurtled towards him. Just before it reached him, a blue shield flared before him.

Bellatrix took a step back.

"WHAT!?!" she shrieked.

Suddenly a figure in black was in the midst of the Death Eaters. Several cried out as their wand arms were removed by a sharp blade. Others were tossed away.

Draco Malfoy had the sense of mind to stand further away from the group, just out of view, and thus was able to see it all.

It was the Witch in Black, the mysterious being that had caused the Dark Lord much frustration these past few months. The Witch whirled her sword about, her reddish hair trailing behind her as she sliced through the robes of the Death Eaters. Already three lay dead, and two more severely injured.

Bellatrix glared at the attacker.

"_Stupify!_" She sent the spelled hurtling at the back of the Witch in Black.

The spell hit, momentarily causing the Witch to stop her attack. Then she whirled about and sent an energy bolt hurtling at Lestrange. Bellatrix ducked, and the energy bolt slammed into the Dursley's automobile, setting it ablaze. Bellatrix looked at the car, then back at the Witch. She then apparated from the yard. The remaining Death Eaters grabbed their injured and also apparated out.

The Witch in Black sighed as she sheathed her sword, then waved her hand at the Dursley's, releasing them from the spells.

"Your nephew recommended that you leave." The Witch said, "I'd advise you to listen."

She then crossed her arms over her chest and vanished in a white flash.

The Dursley's huddled together in fear as Ministry Aurors began to arrive.

Malfoy decided it was time to also leave, and did so with a pop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He turned his head slightly to see Ginny dozing in a chair beside his bed.

"Ah Mister Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she noticed he was awake.

"How long was I out this time?" Harry asked.

Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"It's nearly midnight.' She stated, "You have been out for over ten hours."

"Oh." Harry grumbled.

"I shall inform the Headmistress that you are awake." Pomfrey started to walk away, then paused to look back. "I daresay that she and Professor Kirishima are rather upset with you." She then hurried off.

Harry had a pretty good idea what she meant by that. He glanced over to see that Harper, the Slytherin Seeker was occupying one of the other hospital beds. Harry turned and looked back at Ginny.

"Ginny." Harry said softly.

Ginny let out a slight groan, but otherwise remained asleep.

Harry then smiled as a mischievous thought crossed his mind.

"Ginvera Molly Weasley!" he called out.

Ginny immediately sat up, her eyes wide.

"I didn't do it!" she exclaimed. She then looked puzzled a moment, before seeing Harry smiling at her.

"You…….!" She began.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said.

"Don't 'Hi Ginny' me!" Ginny exclaimed, getting a 'hush' from Madam Pomfrey.

"What did you think you were doing?" she asked, her voice now a very loud whisper.

"I went after the snitch." Harry replied, "I thought that's what Seeker's did."

"Not that!" Ginny replied. She then sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "When you collapsed…..after the match…..you…..you let out such a scream."

Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"My scar." He replied, "Something happened."

Ginny moved back slightly so she could see his face.

"Was it Vol…..Vo….him?"

Harry nodded. Before he could say anything further, the Hospital wing door's opened, admitting McGonagall and Kirishima. McGonagall had a slightly worried look on her face, while Kirishima's seemed able to set him ablaze.

"Mister Potter." McGonagall said, "It's good to see you awake." She turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, you may return to the dormitories."

Ginny started to go, but Harry held onto her hand.

"I trust her." Harry said, "She can stay."

Ginny gave Harry a slightly surprised look, and when she sat down, she began to fidget slightly.

"What happened after the match?" McGonagall asked.

"My scar." Harry replied, "It really began to hurt."

McGonagall glanced at Kirishima. Both shared a look, before McGonagall turned back to Harry.

"Your relatives were attacked today Harry." She said softly.

Harry's eyes went wide and his hand gripped Ginny's tightly, causing her to wince. He glanced at her apologetically, then turned to face the two Professor's.

"Are they…..?"

"They live." Kirishima said. Her voice seemed rather cold.

"Apparently the Witch in Black saved them." McGonagall said, "Five Death Eaters were killed, and they found pieces of at least four more."

Ginny mouthed the word 'pieces'.

"They are currently at St Mungo's for now." McGonagall continued, "From there, that is the Ministry's concern."

"Bet they just love St Mungo's." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"I believe there have been a few incidents." The Headmistress replied, "No doubt they are well on their way to recovery."

"Good."

"As for yourself, I would recommend beginning your Occlumency right away. It should help you in the event this happens again."

Harry sighed. "Which it will."

"Hence the Occlumency." Kirishima stated, "I expect you to be ready the day after Halloween for a class demonstration." She then turned about and left the room in a swirl of her robes.

"Good Night Mister Potter." McGonagall said, "Try to get some rest. The same with you Miss Weasley!" She turned and left as well.

Harry lay back on his bed a moment.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Is that chair really that comfortable?"

Ginny shifted slightly.

"Not really. Why?"

Harry moved over on the bed and patted the now vacated area. Ginny lay down beside him. He quickly put his arm around her and held her.

"Are you upset about your relatives?" Ginny asked.

"In a way." Harry said, "I really didn't like them, but I never wanted this to happen. Even told them they should leave the house."

"It's not your fault you know. They ignored you."

"Yeah. They did that a lot."

Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"You really trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

Ginny buried her face into his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's something……." She began, "I can't…….." Harry gently lifted her head so he could see her face.

"I want to……There's a….." Every time she tried to speak, it was like her voice cut out.

"You know I love you and would never hurt you intentionally."

Harry nodded.

"Sometime, you'll find out……….." her voice cut out again.

"Ginny." Harry said softly, "I don't know what you're trying to say, but no matter what, I'll always believe in you."

Ginny smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you Harry."

From across the room, through the crack of the slightly open Hospital doors, a green eye watched the two children.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry awoke the next morning to find Ginny gone. Why soon became obvious as Madam Pomfrey checked up on her two patients, muttering about beds being shared and such.

After much convincing and repeatedly agreeing to returning if he had any problems, Harry left the Hospital wing. He quickly returned to his dorm and arrived in the Great Hall in time to get a bit of breakfast. As he entered, he glanced over at the Slytherin table. The divide was still present, though now it seemed to be more of a demilitarized zone. On the one side was Bulstrude, Crabbe, Goyle, and most of the other Slytherins. On the other was Parkinson and Greengrass. Parkinson seemed to notice him, and gave a slight nod in greeting. Harry continued to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his friends. Ron was still shoveling the food into his mouth, while Hermione looked on with a slightly ill look on her face.

Both greeted Harry warmly as he sat down.

"Pomfrey let you out?" Ron asked, spitting out a bit of food in his mouth.

Hermione shook her head in disgust at the display, while Harry chuckled.

"Yeah." He replied, "But there's the whole, 'Yes I promise to return if my scar hurts.'"

Hermione's face saddened slightly.

"Ginny told us about your relatives." She said softly.

"I think they deserved it." Ron said.

"RONALD WEASLEY!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!"

"Well they're down right nasty muggles!" Ron stammered, "They stuffed Harry in a cupboard for years!"

"Like I told Ginny." Harry said, interrupting the two, "No one, not even the Dursley's, deserve that to happen to them."

"So the Witch in Black saved them eh?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. Then he frowned and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, do you know of a spell that would prevent someone from speaking?"

Hermione blinked.

"You mean besides Silencio?"

"Yeah." Harry motioned for the two to follow him. He led them to one of the unused classrooms. As soon as the door closed, Harry spoke.

"Something's going on with Ginny."

Ron was immediately on alert.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She was trying to tell me something last night." Harry said, "She knows something about what's going on, but everytime she tried to speak about it, she lost her voice."

Hermione frowned.

"Sounds like the Fidelius Charm." She said, "But what could she possibly know?"

"I don't know." Harry replied, "But she said she'd never hurt me intentionally."

Ron frowned, as did Hermione.

"It must be something important then." She said.

"Maybe it has to do with that necklace." Harry stated.

"What necklace?" Ron asked with a frown.

"The Auror that saved her gave Ginny a necklace." Harry replied, "On it there was a rune."

"Professor Vector told me it was a Demonic rune." Hermione added, "But we don't know what it means."

Ron stared at his friends in alarm.

"It's Demonic!!" he shouted, "Isn't that enough for you to take it away!?!?!?"

"Ron." Harry said, "it may be nothing."

"It's Demonic! That's enough for me!" He turned and started out of the classroom. He was stopped as Harry and Hermione grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I promise you. If I don't find out what that rune means within a month, we'll get her to give up the necklace."

"She's had it on for two months now Ron." Harry said, "And nothing has happened to her."

"Yet!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, she'll be fine."

Ron struggled to speak for a moment, then let out a loud sigh.

"Fine." He said. "Anything else going on?"

"Well, yeah."

"What?"

"Kirishima is starting Occlumency after Halloween." Harry stated, "And I'm the class example."

"Brilliant. You have all the luck Harry."

"Hurray for me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween arrived.

The Great Hall was decorated with orange and black banners. Floating jack o lanterns floated near the magical ceiling. The students were all pumped up and ready for the party that was to occur that night.

The real surprise was Kirishima.

Though the other professors were in the holiday spirit, Kirishima had gone one step further.

She wore a headband on her head that had small devil's horns. She even had a red pointed tail tied around her waist. The only thing that got on her bad side was the suit of armor that stuck it's foot out in an attempt to trip her.

According to the students that witnessed it, she gracefully leaped over the foot, then grabbed the suit of armor and tossed it over the side of the stairwell. Five stories later came the sound of metal on stone. Filch was still trying to fit all the pieces back together.

The party held that night was a very welcome distraction from classes and the events of the outside world. McGonagall smiled as she watched the children all relax and be children for a change. For her, it was just a preview of the upcoming Yule Ball. The only thing that bothered her was the location of four of the students.

Harry had intended on going to the party, as had Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. But they had been distracted. They had been walking down the stairs when a house elf popped before them, a house elf they knew all to well.

"Dobby!"

"Mister Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, "Dobby is so happy in finding you."

"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is on a mission he is!" the elf said proudly.

"What kind of mission?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby is to take Harry Potter to the come and go room! Someone is to be meeting him there!"

Harry turned and looked at the others.

"Well you heard him."

The group soon found themselves in the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located. Harry quickly began to pace about, thinking of a room to meet someone in. Soon a door appeared. The group entered.

The Room had several couches and was lined with bookshelves. Hermione glanced at shelves and immediately began to blush.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she shrieked, "JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF?!?!?!"

Ron looked at a book title and blushed. Ginny saw on and began to snicker. Harry frowned and wondered over. When he saw the book titles, his face went pale.

"'How to pleasure the witch of your dreams'?!?" he read stunned, "'The ins and outs of dating'?" He turned and stared at his friends. "I was only thinking of a room to meet in."

"Meet them for what?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron scowled at his sister, then looked down at Dobby.

"All right we're here." He said, his voice almost a growl. "Where's the person who wants to meet Harry?"

Dobby's ears drooped at Ron's tone. But before the elf could say anything, a voice spoke, one which had a slight echo to it.

"Why did you bring _them_?" the voice said, "I only wanted to speak to Harry."

The students blinked.

"I know that voice." Hermione whispered.

"Hello Myrtle." Harry said as the female ghost floated up through the floor.

Moaning Myrtle smiled shyly at Harry.

"Hello Harry." She said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Hell, even the Ghost has the hots for him."

"Don't swear!" Hermione, Myrtle, Harry, and Ginny all snapped.

Ron threw his hands up in the air and sat on one of the couches.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, "We went looking for you."

Myrtle floated closer to him.

"You were looking for me?" she asked, "Really?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Well…err…I…uh…..We……"

"Actually," Hermione said, moving to block Myrtle, "We were looking for all the ghosts."

"Oh." Myrtle floated back a bit and seemed to sink slightly.

"So where have they all been?"

Myrtle crossed her arms and frowned.

"None of us have been here since _she_ arrived!" she stated.

The students looked at each other.

"Professor Kirishima?" Harry asked.

"No, but she arrived with _her_." Myrtle began to pace, which in reality was just her floating around in a circle. "We ghosts fear her."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "And who?"

Myrtle shrugged.

"None of us have actually seen her," she said, "We who have chosen to remain behind feared her, and we fear her still."

Harry blinked. Myrtle's words had sparked a memory, a memory from his Fifth Year.

"Death." He said softly, causing the other three students to look at him wide eyed. "You fear Death."

Myrtle nodded.

"Are you saying…." Hermione began slowly, "…that Death is in Hogwarts?"

Myrtle shrugged. "She comes and goes."

"Where?" Harry asked, "Where does she come and go?"

"The chamber."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have known." Harry grumbled as he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked across the school towards Myrtle's usual haunt.

The Girl's Bathroom.

They entered the bathroom and Harry walked right up to the sink.

"What is he….?" Hermione began to ask when Harry spoke in parseltongue.

"_Open!_" he hissed.

The sink obeyed and moved out of the way, revealing the stairs down.

Hermione stared wide eyed.

"When you told me about it, I never imagined it was like this." She said.

She and Ron started down, Harry looked at Ginny. The youngest Weasley was staring at the entrance, as if it was about to swallow her whole.

"Ginny?"

She looked at Harry.

"You don't have to come." He said softly.

Ginny shook her head.

"I need to." She said.

Harry nodded, then held his hand out to her. Then they followed their friends down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wound their way through the tunnel and past the cave in. All four stopped before the stone wall of entwined serpents.

"_Open!_" Harry called out.

The serpents separated, revealing the doorway into the Chamber. The four entered, two for their first time, two for the second.

Ron summed up the entire experience.

"Bloody Hell!" he swore.

No one bothered to tell him to watch his language. They all felt the same.

The chamber was much as Harry and Ginny had last seen it, complete with the stone face of Salazar Slytherin watching over the room.

"Think he'd mind if we gave him a moustache?"

"RON!"

"Alright alright."

Harry frowned as he looked around the chamber. Something was wrong. He had a very odd feeling of being watched, as well as if he was missing something.

"Harry," Ginny called out, "Where's the Basilisk?"

That's what was missing. The corpse of the great serpent was no longer there. Harry walked over to the spot where he last remembered it. The stone floor was still stained with the serpent's blood.

"It was here." Harry said. He turned and looked around, but saw nothing. The feeling of being watched hadn't left. He turned and looked at the giant stone face, but it didn't seem to be the source of the feeling.

Ron gulped. "You don't think it's still alive do you?"

"It's dead Ron." Harry stated, "Ginny and I both saw it."

"Then where is it?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"Stop fighting!" Hermione snapped. She looked around. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"She's right." Ginny said, looking around. "Something's here."

Harry raised his wands.

"_Lumos!!_" he called out, lighting the chamber even more. Movement caught his eye from behind a pillar. The others saw it too and pulled their wands. Harry slowly walked forward, keeping his wand pointed before him. He moved slowly behind the pillar, looking all around him, even up. He walked completely around the pillar before rejoining his friends.

"There wasn't anything there." He stated.

"But we saw something!" Ron said.

"It isn't there now."

"Let's leave." Hermione said nervously, "Now."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

The group quickly left the chamber. Harry called for the door to close. The stone serpents came back together with a slight thud.

Silence.

Then footsteps could be heard coming from the pillar that Harry had searched. The footsteps continued to echo throughout the chamber, before finally stopping. A figure then appeared in the center of the room.

George started walking again, towards the stone doors. She paused and listened for a moment. She could just barely make out the sounds of Harry and his friends departing.

"Kids." She murmured before vanishing in a white flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in his bed that night, thinking. There was a lot to think about.

The first thing on his mind was Ginny. What did she know that she was unable to tell? Did it have to do with the mysterious Auror who had saved her? What if the Auror was the Witch in Black? Then there was the necklace the Auror had given her with the Demonic Rune. What did that mean?

The Witch in Black was another thing on his mind. Who was she? Was she with the Ministry? Was she with the Order? Who did she work for?

The Shadows were also bothering him. Not knowing what the Shadows were, but only that they were bad was bothering him. At least with Voldemort, you know who and want his deal was. The Shadows were simply unknown.

Voldemort….. Now Harry wished for that time just before his Fifth Year of not knowing what was going on. He actually preferred not knowing to what was happening now. And just what was Voldemort trying to summon?

Harry sighed and decided since he wasn't getting any sleep, to get a late night snack from the kitchens. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and climbed out of bed. He grabbed the Marauder's Map and found his invisibility cloak present. Apparently Hermione was actually getting some sleep tonight.

He paused at the portrait hole to don his cloak, then activated the Marauder's map before exiting into the corridor. Glancing at the map, he saw several Prefects still out and about, as well as Filch and Mrs. Norris. He also took notice that Professor Kirishima was out and about as well. Harry walked quickly down the corridor and down several flights of stairs. He had started to turn another corner when he froze.

On the map, he spotted Peeves. The Poltergeist was hurrying away from one of the classrooms. Behind the Poltergeist was a set of flickering footsteps, like the map could barely detect the person. Harry frowned. Even an animagus like Wormtail had shown up on the map, even when in their animal form.

Harry moved up against the wall and waited.

Soon, Peeves came tearing past. He paused just for a moment, before vanishing into the floor. A moment later Harry heard what sounded like singing. He turned his head slightly to see Professor Kirishima walking towards him with what looked like headphones on.

"Dreams of war, dreams of liars," She sang, "Dreams of dragon's fire and of things that will bite. Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight. Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand. Off to never never land."

Harry held his breath. There was still talk of what was underneath Kirishima's eye patch. Many still thought it was a magic eye as she'd been able to catch certain things happening when her back was turned.

Kirishima walked right past him without stopping. She then rounded a corner. Harry looked down at the map to see that Kirishima's footsteps were still flickering, and the map was unable to name her. He waited until he could no longer hear her before continuing on.

Harry finally relaxed as he entered the kitchen via the portrait of fruit. The House Elves were more then happy to give him a bit of food.

As he was making his way back up to the Gryffindor Common room, he noticed something on the map that gave him pause.

Ginny was in a classroom with Pansy Parkinson.

Harry frowned, wondering exactly what his girlfriend was doing with the Slytherin. While Pansy had changed, he still felt some unease around her. He quickly headed in that direction. Once there, he looked at the map. Both girls were still present in the room. Harry placed his ear against the door and listened.

"….don't like hiding this from him." He heard Ginny say.

"We haven't a choice." Came Pansy's voice, "You know what happens…."

"I know. It doesn't make it easy though. He doesn't like things hidden from him. I know from the beginning of my fourth year."

"He wasn't exactly being treated well in the press."

"He didn't even know."

"Ginny, this is for his good. Now lets get Poe on his way and get to bed."

"Alright."

Harry backed away from the door and leaned against the far wall. He watched as Pansy and Ginny exited the classroom and split to head for their common rooms.

'What are you hiding from me Ginny?' Harry thought to himself as he stared in the direction that she had gone.

Then he heard the music.

"….Into a psychic war, I Tear my soul apart and I eat it some more. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. More Human Than Human. More Human Than Human. More hu…" The song suddenly cut off with a click.

"Mister Potter."

Harry slowly turned around to see Professor Kirishima staring at him, her headphones now dangling from her neck. He stared wide at her as he realized she was looking at him through his invisibility cloak.

"Just what brings you to this part of the school in the middle of the night?" Kirishima asked.

"I uhh…"

"…and take that silly cloak off."

Harry removed his cloak, as he did so, he quickly tapped on the map.

"Mischief managed."

"What was that?" Kirishima asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I went to the kitchens." Harry stated, "I was a bit hungry."

Kirishima nodded her head, still looking at him curiously. Finally she waved her hand.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get to bed." She then gave him a smirk that sent chills down his spine. "We'll need you in fine shape for tomorrows demonstration."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he began the long walk back to the tower.

Some how he didn't think he would be sleeping at all this night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione both stared in shock at Harry the next morning. Ron was so stunned, he ignored his breakfast.

"She saw you?" he repeated, "Through the cloak?"

"And the map couldn't pick her up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no." Harry replied. "The map sorta picked her up. But it kept flickering."

Hermione frowned.

"What would cause it to do that?" she wondered.

"Don't know." Harry said, "But I'm going to Owl Remus and see what he thinks." He then glanced over to where Ginny was chatting with a fourth year Ravenclaw regarding a class. "Ginny met Parkinson last night."

Ron coughed. Hermione glanced at Ron, then turned back to Harry.

"What about?" she asked.

"They were talking about me." Harry replied, "Ginny was telling Parkinson how she doesn't want to hide anything from me. Parkinson said they did have a choice and it was for my own good." He glanced over to the Slytherin table and nodded his head. "The raven is named Poe."

Hermione and Ron turned to see the raven sitting before Pansy. It dropped off a note, then took to the air.

"Be nice to know what's being written." Ron murmured.

"I doubt we could intercept their messages." Hermione said.

Harry suddenly sat up.

"We can't." Harry said, "But Dobby can! He did that all summer before my second year."

Ron and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That's right!" Ron said, "Let's go ask him!"

Harry started to rise, but stopped as he saw Kirishima heading towards them. She walked past where they were sitting, humming a very dark tune. She gave Harry a slight smirk before continuing past and out of the Great Hall. Ron frowned and looked at Hermione and Harry. Both looked rather pale.

"What was she humming?" Ron asked.

"The Funeral March." Hermione replied.

"The most awe inspiring song ever created." Harry noted sarcastically.

"Come on." Hermione said, rising to her feet, "We have to get to class."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The DADA class room had been adjusted slightly, giving plenty of room at the front for the demonstration. The students were all murmuring to each other in the classroom, each wondering if they would be called up front.

Harry noted that Pansy was still sitting by herself, and still reading the muggle book. Bulstrude, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting on the complete opposite side of the classroom, each sporting a different shade of fluorescent hair.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all came up short as they stared at the Slytherins.

"What happened to them?" Ron finally asked.

"They bothered me." Pansy replied, not even looking up from her book.

Ron blinked. "Oh."

The three took their seats near Pansy, but far enough away that she couldn't hear them.

"I still can't get used to that." Hermione murmured.

"No kidding." Ron said, glancing over at the three fluorescent Slytherins. "Think she'd teach me how to do that?"

"Ron!"

Professor Kirishima entered the room at that moment, her robes fluttering behind her. Her hair was tied back behind her head, allowing the class to see her entire face, including the mysterious patch over her right eye.

"Alright!" she called out. "Today we begin Occlumency. First off, who can tell me what it is?"

Hermione's hand shot up, followed slowly by Harry's. Kirishima stared blankly for a moment at Hermione, then glanced over at fluorescent haired Goyle.

"Mister Goyle?"

Goyle blinked and stared at Kirishima.

"Uhhhh……" he mumbled.

Kirishima sighed.

"How you got in this class I will never know." She looked around the room again. Hermione's hand was still in the air. "Miss Granger, I know you know but please, put your hand down."

Hermione frowned, and lowered her hand.

"Mr. Thomas?"

Dean blinked.

"It's use to…uh….keep your mind from being read?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Kirishima looked over the class. "The reading of ones mind is called Legilimency. Your job will be of course, to resist it. In the notes of the prior Professor, I have come to understand that many of you have experienced the Imperious Curse. Similar powers will be required to block this." Her eye narrowed. "You must remain focused. Use your brain, not your wand." She turned towards Harry. "Potter! Front and center!"

Harry took a deep breathe and stood up.

"Good luck mate." Ron said as Harry moved to the front of the room.

"Stand there Potter." Kirishima said, pointing to a spot, "This will be like dueling in a way."

Harry stood in the spot indicated. He glanced back at his friends, then back to Kirishima. She had a smirk on her face that didn't make him feel at all good.

"Clear your mind Potter." She said, "Let go of your emotions."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, Kirishima already had her wand pointed at him.

"_Legilimens!!_"

As before in his training with Snape, his view of the classroom swam and vanished. He saw Ginny beside him after Dumbledore's funeral. The Dementor's circling him and Sirius. Dean Thomas telling them about the Boggert in the trunk…."

"_Protego!_" Harry cried out.

He thought he heard a slight gasp. New visions replaced his own. One of a young red haired girl hiding under her bed as horrible screams came from elsewhere……..Hundreds of black clad swordsmen fighting each other, while four enormous white beings lumbered over head………..Kirishima glaring across a table at another red head…….

Suddenly it all vanished, and his eyes returned to a very annoyed looking Kirishima standing in the classroom.

"I believe," she said slowly and dangerously, "That I said to use your brain, not your wand!" Her head then snapped to Dean Thomas. "And you will remain after class Mister Thomas! I wish to discuss a Boggert with you."

Dean paled considerably.

Kirishima turned her gaze back to Harry. For a brief moment, he thought he'd seen her eye flash red, as well as the markings her father had appear on her face. But when he blinked they were gone.

"Now Mister Potter," she said, "Let's try it again. This time use your brain! _Legilimens!!_"

Snape was standing over Dumbledore. He raised his wand to cast the killing curse……

Harry most definitely didn't want to see this again. He raised his wand and put all his strength into the spell…….

"_Protego!!!_"

It felt like his head was about to burst. He thought someone was screaming, but he couldn't tell. As the world around him went black, he heard an unfamiliar voice…..

'Bad things like monsters exist in the dark.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe," Kirishima had said slowly and dangerously, "That I said to use your brain, not your wand!" Her head then snapped to Dean Thomas. "And you will remain after class Mister Thomas! I wish to discuss a Boggert with you."

Ron and Hermione looked over to see that Dean had paled considerable.

"Bad luck mate." Ron murmured as he and Hermione turned back to the front.

"It's his own fault." Hermione replied. She looked at Harry. "I hope he's alright."

"Course he is." Ron said, "He can handle her like he did Snape."

"Now Mister Potter," Kirishima was saying, "Let's try it again. This time use your brain! _Legilimens!!_'

They watched as the spell hit Harry. Harry eyes widened slightly and a look of horror appeared on his face.

"What do you think he's…." Ron began to ask before they heard the shout.

"_Protego!!!_"

Kirishima's eyes went wide as the spell rebounded. Unlike the first time, this rebound was much more powerful. It slammed into Kirishima and she began to shudder as if being electrocuted. She let out a loud scream as she and Harry remained locked in the spell. Then with a blast of red energy they were separated violently. A wave of dark energy ripped through the class and out into the school, causing all the wave hit to feel a sudden chill.

Both Harry and Kirishima slammed into the opposite walls and crumpled to the floor. At the same time the red blast of energy had gone off, a wave of cold dark energy flashed over the students, causing many to gasp

Hermione, Ron, and Pansy were the first ones to recover and were on their feet in seconds. Pansy raced to Kirishima's side, while Hermione and Ron went to Harry's.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, gently rolling him over, "Harry? Wake up Harry!" Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"_Enervate_"she called out.

But Harry failed to awaken.

Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder at the first Gryffindor she saw. "Dean! Go get Pomfrey!"

"But…but.." Dean stuttered as he pointed towards Kirishima. "She said I had to stay and…."

"GO DEAN!!"

Dean turned and raced out of the room. Hermione took that moment to glance over to where Kirishima had landed. Pansy and Daphne Greengrass had rolled the unconscious DADA Professor onto her back. The Slytherins eyes widened in shock, and Pansy turned to look at Hermione, fear in her eyes.

"Keep trying to wake him." Hermione told Ron, before she stood up and went to the fallen Professor. Once there, she saw what had shocked the two Slytherins.

Blood was slowly oozing from under the eye patch that covered Kirishima's right eye. Hesitatingly, Hermione reached out and gently removed it. The three students gasped at the sight that met them.

Kirishima had a nasty scar running right over where her eye would have been. The scar looked old, but bled as if it was new. The socket itself wasn't entirely empty, it was slowly filling with blood from the scar.

Hermione quickly pulled a handkerchief from somewhere and pressed it against Kirishima's scar, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"She won't wake up." Pansy said worriedly, "I even tried to enervate her."

"Harry won't wake up either." Hermione replied.

"What do you think it is?"

Hermione looked helplessly back at Harry.

"I don't know." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Somehow this is all your fault Mister Potter."

Harry looked around him for the voice. It sounded like Kirishima, but he couldn't see her. What he could see swirling around him were memories, hundreds, if not thousands of them.

And none of them belonged to him.

Harry watched as a memory of Kirishima's father appeared. A young Kirishima of maybe four or five appeared to have been ready for bed. Voices could be heard just beyond the bedroom door.

"I see you my pretty." The big man said, "Remember me?"

"No!!!" shouted a woman Harry assumed was Kirishima's mother, "Get out of my house!"

"We had a lot of fun a few years ago. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"NO!!! NO!!! NO!! NO!!! NO!!!"

"You were supposed to die that night, instead, you produced a half-breed!" Kirishima's father shouted, "Where is she? Where is that brat!"

"NO!! RUN MANA!!! RUN!!!!

"You thought you had gotten away?" he shouted.

Harry winced as a scream was heard.

"Nothing gets away from me!"

Harry watched as the young Kirishima peered out the door. He followed. Sure enough, there was Kirishima's father, his red eyes glowing and red markings on his face, holding a woman by the neck that Harry had only seen on Kirishima's desk, her mother. Harry felt the hairs stand up on his neck as the big man turned his gaze towards the door.

"So..." Kirishima's father said, "There is the little half breed." He returned his glare to Kirishima's mother. "I no longer have need of you." He grabbed woman with both hands and pulled. Harry flinched as young Kirishima screamed. Blood sprayed in every direction. The man dropped what was left of woman and then turned towards the bedroom door. Blood dripped off of his body. Harry backed away from the door as the young Kirishima did the same. She turned and dove under her bed, just as her father reached the door. He entered the room, and peered down at the bed, or more specifically, at who was under it.

"Now my dear….." he said, "Let's have a little reunion. You see…..I'm your father, but then again, you were never to have existed."

Harry closed his eyes, unable to watch as Kirishima's father reached for her.

"We, closest strangers. We, most distant twins."

Harry opened his eyes.

Gone was the horrific scene of Kirishima's mother's death. Now he was standing within circle of light. Kirishima was standing to one side, a few years older then the previous memory. Standing opposite her was a young dark brown haired girl with blue markings on her face. Harry blinked in surprise when he realized that the girl was one of those pictured on Kirishima's desk. The two were staring intently at each other, just barely holding hands.

"Thou who art with me always, Guardian of Shadow." The girl chanted.

Harry blinked again. Shadow?

"Thou who art with me always, Guardian of Light." Kirishima replied.

What was this? A wedding?

"When fails the light," they chanted together, "when fades the shadow. Let shadow guard light, Let light guard shadow. One existence, entangled souls, life shared as one."

"For all….." the girl opposite Kirishima began before the memory faded again.

The next thing Harry saw was a muggle mall. Two men wearing black were leaning against a kiosk, breathing heavily. Both had red markings on their faces.

Harry then spotted Kirishima. She looked much as she did in the present, but for the fact she did not wear an eye patch, and her eye seemed perfectly fine.

The two men spotted her as well.

"We are in serious trouble." One of them muttered.

"Indeed you are." Kirishima replied.

More memories flashed by. Kirishima as a teacher in a muggle public school, chatting with a strawberry blond girl that had fangs? Another memory of her father, this time they were fighting.

Harry was now confused. He'd seen Kirishima's father several times now, and each time he had red markings on his face. Now watching Kirishima fight the big man, he noticed Kirishima had the red markings as well.

It became more confusing when another memory appeared of her fighting in a huge fight between what looked like two groups of red marked people.

Just what did the red markings stand for?"

"Hello there."

Harry turned to see Kirishima kneeling down before a young sandy blonde haired girl.

"Are you alright?" Kirishima asked.

The young girl was absolutely terrified.

"You don't have to be afraid." Kirishima said, "I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" The girl asked.

"I promise." Kirishima held out a gloved hand. "I'm Mana Kirishima."

"Dawn Chase." The girl replied, taking Kirishima's hand.

"Come with me Dawn." Kirishima said, "We're going to see about getting you all fixed up."

"What about Momma?" Dawn asked.

Kirishima looked off to the side. Harry followed to see a woman laying dead on the floor in a puddle of blood. Kirishima chewed on her lip a moment.

"I'm sorry Dawn." She finally said, "She's……she's gone to heaven."

"And Poppa?"

"He's with your mother."

Dawn sniffed. "What gonna happen to me?"

Kirishima gently pulled the girl into a hug, something Harry couldn't believe the Professor would actually do.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

A new memory.

Harry followed Kirishima into a rather nice muggle home. From the looks of it, it seemed to be somewhere in the States.

"Dawn?" Kirishima called out as she walked into the kitchen.

Hearing nothing, she walked down the hall, Harry right behind her. She opened the first door she came to. On the bed, a fifteen year old blond was bobbing her head to the music blasting in her headphones.

"DAWN!" Kirishima shouted.

The girl quickly took off the headphones.

"Hi Mana. How was it?"

"Busy as always." Kirishima replied, "I got some groceries in the kitchen. Can you put them away?"

"Sure Mana."

Harry watched as Kirishima headed further down the hall. He watched her for a moment, then turned to see Dawn heading for the kitchen..

"DAWN!"

Dawn cringed and hurried down the hall. Harry followed her.

"Yes Mana what is……." The girl's voice trailed off. Harry could see why. Kirishima had a rather wicked looking sword in her hands.

"You've been messing around with my back-up sword again." Kirishima stated.

'"Back-up sword?" Harry wondered out loud.

Dawn looked down at the ground. "Yes."

"How many times have I told you? You're not to touch this. It's a Demonic Blade. You realize the damage you could do with this?"

"I'm sorry Mana." Dawn said, "I just……..I……."

Kirishima vanished into the closet. "You what?"

"You leave a lot to go fight the Demons." Dawn replied, "I was…..hoping maybe you could train me to use that sword and I could come with."

Kirishima stepped back out sighing. "Dawn……"

"Come on Mana! I'm fifteen years old!"

"Yes you are."

"Why can't I go with you?" Dawn cried out, "And don't say it's because I'm a mortal."

"As you said, you're just fifteen, and you still have a long life ahead of you. I don't want to see it shortened because of a demon."

"But……"

"No butts." Kirishima said. Dawn then gave her puppy dog eyes. Harry was stunned as his Professor caved in. "Tell you what. Over the weekend I'll teach you some defensive moves ok?"

Dawn's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"And the sword?"

Kirishima's face flickered slightly. "We'll see. Now about dinner…."

The memory faded.

"Professor Kirishima fought Demons?" Harry said out loud to himself.

Then a new memory appeared.

Kirishima was in black leather with blood on it. She was racing up the front steps of her home.

"Dawn?" she called out.

Harry looked around as he followed Kirishima in. The TV was on, playing some muggle movie. A quick glance in the kitchen showed that dinner was being cooked and the table set.

"Dawn?" Kirishima called out again.

Harry followed Kirishima down the hall and watched as she stopped dead in her tracks. She knelt down and looked at a spot on the floor.

A red spot.

Suddenly Kirishima was on her feet and opening the door that led to Dawn's room.

She exited almost immediately, and peered into another room.

Harry watched a Kirishima went to her room and seemed to freeze a moment before opening the door.

Looking very pale, she slowly opened the door and entered.

Harry followed.

He peered in to see Kirishima looking around in a state of shock.

A man lay in front of the door, his chest sliced open. The room looked to have been involved in a fight. Furniture and other personal items lay broken all over.

Harry felt ill.

He then saw Kirishima fall to her knees on the far side of the bed. She leaned forward and spoke very softly.

"Wake up." She said. "Wake up Dawn."

Harry moved around to see Dawn laying on the floor. She'd been shot several times in the chest. In one hand she held the Demonic Sword, in the other she held a picture of herself and Kirishima.

Kirishima gently pulled Dawn up and into a hug, burying her face in the young girl's hair. For several minutes, only sobs could be heard within the room. Harry started to back away, feeling like he was really intruding on this moment.

He jumped when Kirishima suddenly let out a scream of anger and anguish, one Harry was well familiar with. He turned back to see Kirishima's eyes were glowing a brilliant red and the markings had reappeared on her face. She turned her gaze to Dawn.

"They will pay." She hissed.

Harry now found himself in an alley. Standing before him was Kirishima and a woman that look suspiciously like the earlier girl from what he though was a wedding ceremony.

"What do you think you are doing?" the woman asked.

"They killed Dawn." Kirishima stated, "For no reason other then to get paid."

The woman crossed her arms. "Killing them won't bring Dawn back."

"No. It won't."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I swore I would destroy all monsters like my Father." Kirishima said, "These……..creatures killed Dawn, a girl who was for all purposes my daughter! They don't deserve to live on this planet any longer." She turned to walk away, but the woman stopped her.

"I can't let you do this Mana." The woman said, "This would make you as bad as your father."

This made Kirishima angrier.

"Let me go Sayoko." She growled.

"I can't."

"You promised to help me and Dawn. Are you going back on your promise?"

Sayoko winced. "This isn't the same….."

"This is exactly the same." Kirishima replied, "Dawn needed your help…..and now she's DEAD. I need your help now and you are refusing to help me."

"I'm not going to help you senselessly murder mortals!"

"They deserve to DIE!" Kirishima hissed.

"Let the mortals pass judgment on them!" Sayoko shouted, "We are not their judge and jury!"

"No. We only decide where their souls go. And I'm sending them to hell now."

Sayoko crossed her arms and blocked Kirishima's way.

"You'll have to go through me."

Kirishima glared at Sayoko. Harry now was glad this was only a memory. He'd have hated to be standing before Kirishima at this point. Her eyes were now hot furnaces, glowing very brightly.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Kirishima said very slowly.

"I won't let you do this to your….." Began Sayoko before a fist slammed into her jaw. Sayoko flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. She lay there dazed for a moment before she saw Kirishima walking past her.

Kirishima had only gone six steps from Sayoko when there was a bright flash, followed by something slamming into her back.

Harry ducked instinctively as Kirishima flew over him and into a dumpster. She rose up on her hands and knees, then looked up. Sayoko was walking towards her with a ball of energy in her hand

"What kind of spell is that?" Harry murmured. Then he realized something. This Sayoko had no wand!

Kirishima growled and leaped to her feet, charging at Sayoko. As she ran, a sword flashed into existence in her hands. Sayoko's eyes went wide and she released the ball of energy at Kirishima, just barely missing her. She then pulled her staff out from nowhere just in time to block Kirishima's wild sword swing. For the next several minutes the two fought back and forth. Harry noted that the Professor seemed to get more pissed as time went on. Sayoko had apparently noticed this as well.

"Mana!" Sayoko gasped, "I'm your friend! Stop this!"

"A friend would be supporting me!" Kirishima replied.

"A friend is supposed to help stop another friend from making a mistake!" Sayoko cried.

"Then maybe I don't need a friend!" Kirishima shouted as she swung her blade at Sayoko's neck.

Sayoko was just barely able to block the blow with her staff. Kirishima then turned her blade slightly and went for another swipe. Sayoko quickly moved to block the swipe, but that wasn't Kirishima's intention. Instead, she extended her arm, smashing her fist as well as the hilt of her sword into the side of Sayoko's head.

Sayoko fell to the ground in a heap, her staff clattering uselessly beside her. Kirishima then turned and entered what looked like a bar.

Harry remained where he was, staring at the fallen form of Kirishima's friend.

"She wanted to stop her from getting revenge" Harry murmured, " I wonder…."

There was the sound of a muffled explosion, followed by screams coming from the bar. Harry walked over and looked in the window………..

And promptly got sick.

When he straightened out, he was looking at a new memory.

The Kirishima of this memory reminded him a lot of how he looked just after the Department of Mysteries:

Anything but well……….

She was fighting another red facial marked person with a sword. But unlike the previous times Harry had seen her fighting with it, Kirishima didn't really seem to care about the outcome. It was like she'd lost the will to go on.

And then came the sword swipe that made Harry wince.

The man had swiped at Kirishima's head. She saw it coming and raised her sword. The man's blade shattered her own and continued in an arc towards her head. She jerked backward, trying to move her head away from the blade.

She was only partially successful.

The tip of the sword sliced right into Kirishima's right eye, sending blood everywhere.

Kirishima cried out, clutching the spot where her right eye had been. Blood dripped down between the fingers of her glove.

"Looks like I win this one." The man said with an evil smile.

That seemed to snap Kirishima out of it.

As the man raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, Kirishima suddenly brought her hand away from her eye and hit him with a burst of energy. Harry gasped as the energy ripped completely through the man's body, sending him crashing to the ground dead.

Kirishima fell to her knees, dropping her now useless sword. Blood still dripped down from the now scarred and empty eye socket. She looked around with her remaining eye. Harry did as well,

Sounds of fighting could still be heard, but it was slowly moving away. Kirishima ripped a strip of her robes off, creating a kind of bandage and then covered up her eye. She then rose to her feet, and headed off towards the rest of the fight.

"DAMMIT!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!"

Harry jumped and looked behind him. A girl who looked like a younger version of Sayoko was running around. Sayoko was rolling her eyes at the sight. Kirishima sat on a nearby chair, reading a book. The eye patch was now present over her right eye. A young boy sat nearby. Harry looked back at Sayoko, then at Kirishima.

"They made up?" he wondered.

"So what if we're late?" Sayoko was saying to the girl, "It's not like we're going to miss anything important that Grandma can't tell us later."

The girl turned and glared at Sayoko. "I'm NEVER late!"

"I seem to remember someone being late on a homework assignment……."

"That's different!"

"Yeah. Of course it is." Sayoko then glanced over at the boy. "Now are you going to behave for Auntie Mana?"

The boy nodded. "Yes Momma. Auntie Mana is my favorite Auntie."

"That's nice." Sayoko started to walk away when she froze. "I thought Auntie Celes was?"

"She is too. But Auntie Mana said if I misbehave she'll turn me into an Iguana."

Sayoko slowly turned to face Sentaro's babysitter for the night. The babysitter lowered herself further into the chair, hiding her face behind her book. From where Harry was standing, he could see the smirk on her face.

"I trust my son will not have any scales when I return?" Sayoko stated.

Kirishima's eye reappeared over the book.

"Of course he won't." Kirishima replied, "Though I hear he likes to be duct taped to the ceiling."

Sayoko let out a sigh.

"And I thought the Duct tape would end with Celes." Sayoko shook her head. "Alright, the meeting is supposed to be about three hours or so long. We should be back by midnight. Kensuke is on shift at the Shogun's palace. Celes is with him."

"Decided it got boring around the house?"

Sayoko stared at Kirishima. "You really have no idea. I think she made another bolt hole, but she won't tell me. Anyway, emergency numbers are next to the phone. The one's labeled Office, and tech support go straight to Mom's office and Yggdrasil control." Sayoko turned and looked at Sentaro. "Try not to annoy your Auntie ok?"

"Yes Momma."

Harry blinked as the memory faded. When his vision returned, his first thought was where was he now.

Then he recognized the timbers above him.

He was in the hospital wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked.

The hospital ceiling remained in place.

He slowly turned his head to see Hermione sitting at his bedside, reading a book.

"Hermione?" Harry croaked.

Hermione was so surprised the book fell from her lap.

"Harry!" she cried out, "You're awake!"

"Yeah I OMPH!!" The wind was knocked out of him as Hermione practically leaped at him, grabbing him in a hug. She released him after a moment and immediately began to rattle things off.

"I have to get Madam Pomfrey. No I have to get Professor McGonagall. No I got to get Ginny! She'll absolutely freak if I don't get her first!"

"Hermione!" Harry said, loudly, cutting her off. "What happened?"

Hermione sat down in the chair again, but leaned forward against the bed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"We were in class." Harry replied, "Kirishima was performing Legilimency on me."

Hermione nodded, but remained silent.

"Hermione," Harry said, "How long have I been in here?"

"Almost two weeks Harry." Hermione said softly.

"Two weeks!" Harry shouted, "Just what did that woman do to me?!?!"

Hermione cringed slightly.

"Easy Harry."

"EASY!?!?!" Harry shouted, "That woman put me in the hospital wing unconscious for almost two bloody weeks and you want me to take it EASY!??!"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

Harry stared at her incredulously. "WHY!??!"

"Well for starters," Hermione said, nodding past Harry, "She's in a bed over there."

Harry turned to see that indeed, Professor Kirishima was laying on a bed further up the wing. Two people were seated beside her bed, glaring daggers Harry's way. One was….well….she looked like she was a First year. She also looked like she belonged in the Weasley family with her red hair. The only thing throwing that off was the kid's bright blue eyes and oriental features. The other….. Harry frowned. That one appeared to be almost the same age as Kirishima, or at least in her twenties. She had blonde hair.

Harry was quite sure he'd seen her before, but couldn't place her.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, "And why are they looking at me like Snape did?"

"They're Kirishima's kids." Hermione replied, "At least that's what McGonagall said. The youngest there is called Sayoko….."

"Looks like the Professor." Harry noted.

"The other is named Dawn."

Harry blinked.

"_I'm Mana Kirishima."_

"_Dawn Chase." The girl replied, taking Kirishima's hand_.

"No way." He said, "That can't be."

Hermione frowned.

"What is it Harry?"

"She's dead!" Harry shouted.

Hermione stared at Harry in surprise. From by Kirishima, Dawn let out a gasp, causing Sayoko to look at the older girl curiously.

"She's not dead Harry." Hermione said.

"I'M TELLING YOU I SAW HER DEAD!!!!" Harry shouted.

"What's going on out here?" Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Awake I see." She quickly came over and looked him over. "Hmm." She said, "Not bad for being unconscious for two weeks." She walked away a moment and when she returned she was carrying a glass filled with some potion. "Drink this."

Harry complied, trying to control his gagging reflex at the taste.

"Ugh.." he groaned, "The Skelegrow tasted batter."

"I shall go inform the Headmistress that you are awake." Pomfrey said.

Harry sighed. "So what else is going on?"

Hermione played with the edge of the bed sheets, not meeting his gaze.

"Hermione?"

"Beauxbatons fell." Hermione finally said.

Harry's eyes widened.

"When?"

"About five days ago." She replied, "The Witch in Black was there. She took out most of the Death Eaters, but………… they still lost a lot of the teachers and students."

"Gabrielle?" Harry asked, wondering about the younger sister of Fleur.

"She's fine." Hermione replied, "The surviving students are on their way here where they'll finish out this years schooling."

"Ok."

"Peeves returned."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He's back?"

Hermione nodded. "Set off an entire package of Dung Bombs in the Dormitories for his coming out treat."

"What about Myrtle and the others?"

"No sign." Hermione went back to playing with the edge of the sheet.

"What else Hermione?"

"I can't tell you here." She said, looking to where the unconscious Professor and the Professor's family was. "We have to meet after you get out."

"You mean you…" Harry began before Professor McGonagall entered.

"Yes." Hermione replied, backing away from the bed.

"Well Mister Potter." McGonagall said, "Madam Pomfrey says you're recovering nicely."

"What happened to me?" Harry asked.

McGonagall glanced over to where Kirishima lay, then back to Harry.

"From what I'm told, you suffered a mental overload."

Harry blinked. "I what?"

"Your brain couldn't handle what was being sent to it," McGonagall explained, "and it shut down." She then looked over at Kirishima's bed. "Professor Kirishima on the other hand, was weakened by the……transfer…..and her mind also….shut down."

Harry stared at McGonagall a moment, before looking at Hermione.

"When you cast the shielding spell it amplified the Legilimency spell back at Professor Kirishima." Hermione stated, "instead of getting a trickle of memories, you got a flood."

"Oh." Harry said, looking down.

"Mister Potter," McGonagall began, "I know you did not mean to do it, but please, be more careful. I'd like to actually have a DADA teacher last more then a year."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now then." McGonagall glanced at the main door. "I'm done with him!" she called out.

Ginny burst through the door and ran full speed at Harry. She actually leaped at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, sobbing as she did so. Harry fell backwards, instinctively wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. McGonagall gave a small smile, then steered a sputtering Pomfrey out of the room. Hermione gave Harry a smile, then picked up her book, and left the two alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry finally left the hospital wing two days later. During that time, his dreams had revolved around memories he'd………received from Kirishima. He found it odd that the person he saw teaching the class did not match very well with the memories he saw in his dreams.

It was also rather disturbing when Ron informed him his first night back that he'd called out the name of some guy in the middle of the night. Silencing charms would be the norm from now on.

Things had started off fine the morning of his first full day back. The only thing different from before his convalescence was that the Great Hall seemed slightly larger to accommodate the Beauxbatons. Later Hermione and Ron had to vanish for some kind of Prefect/Head Girl meeting. With Ginny was still in class, Harry had decided to go to the library and study. He'd just rounded a corner when a hand grabbed him by the front of the robes and slammed him back first into a wall, momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

When he caught his breath, he found himself being glared at by a very annoyed Dawn, Kirishima's eldest.

Harry started to pull out his wand, but the woman had grabbed it and tossed it away.

"Listen very carefully Mister Potter." Dawn said slowly, "I don't know what all you got from Mana in that head of yours, but it had better not slip out to the wrong people."

Harry wanted to retort back, as he had every time Malfoy had him in this situation. But something in Dawn's eyes made him decide not to.

"It won't." he finally said.

"Good."

Dawn released him and he fell almost a foot before his feet touched the ground. He stared at her a moment, stunned by the fact she was that strong.

"I would hate for anyone to get hurt." She said, "Be it you, Mana, Yoko, myself, or your friends." She then turned and started up the corridor.

A suit of Armor decide this was the right moment to jump out and scare someone.

It never had a chance.

Dawn made a sudden motion with her hands. The suit of Armor was suddenly torn in two from it's left shoulder to right hip. Harry blinked as he spotted the sword in Dawn's hands, a sword he hadn't even seen on her person moments before. Dawn stared at the suit of Armor a moment, before looking back at Harry. Then she continued on her way.

"What happened Harry?"

Harry glanced over to see Neville and Luna standing behind him. Both were looking at the armor laying on the floor.

"Dawn Chase is definitely her mother's child." Harry stated.

"Oh." Neville replied.

Harry then turned and headed towards the dorms. It was much better place to study.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry was having his first restful and dreamless sleep when he was awoken by a nudge.

He opened his eyes to see Ron looking down at him.

"Come on." Ron whispered.

Harry frowned and grabbed his glasses. Ron wasn't the only one up. He spotted Neville exiting the room. A few moments later a tired Harry was following Ron down to the common room. There they met Neville and Hermione. Without a word the group headed out, Hermione in the lead. They headed up the stairs towards the seventh floor corridor. At some point, Luna joined them.

Harry watched as Hermione paced before the blank wall, then as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Entering, he found the room had provided them with a large table surrounded by chairs. The walls were lined with books clear to the ceiling.

They sat down and Harry looked at Neville and Luna a moment, before looking at Hermione.

"I asked them to keep an eye on Pansy while we were occupied with you." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

"I decided they needed to hear this as well." Hermione added, "Considering they're the only members of the DA that went with us to the Ministry."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked, "Why didn't you want her here?"

"Because I don't know how she'll take what I'm about to say." Hermione replied. She held up a piece of paper with a rune drawn on it. "Harry?"

Harry quickly recognized it. "That's the rune on Ginny's necklace." He then looked at Neville and Luna. "The Auror that saved Ginny gave her that necklace."

Neville and Luna nodded.

"The Rune is demonic." Hermione said, getting wide eyed looks from Neville and Luna. "It took me a lot of time, but I finally found it. It's from the old Norse writings. This is the Norse Demonic symbol for 'Fate'."

"Fate?" Ron asked.

"The Norse believed that their destines were controlled by the Fates," Hermione explained, "Three woman, each one with power over either the past, the present, or the future. Their names were Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld." She indicated the drawing. "This is the Demonic equivalent."

"But what's an Auror giving that to Ginny?" Ron asked.

"This goes back to the sorting feast," Hermione said, "And that vision Harry had from…..him."

Ron and Neville both looked at Harry a moment.

"Voldemort is trying to summon something." Harry said. Everyone else winced at the name.

"I have an idea what." Hermione said.

"Well?" Ron said.

"At the sorting feast, the hat said the Shadows had or would return." Ron, Neville, and Luna each suddenly went pale.

"Hermione," Neville said nervously, "Are you sure…..?"

"Do any of you three even know what a shadow is?" Hermione asked.

The three purebloods shifted slightly.

"No." Ron murmured.

"I was always told they were beyond evil." Luna said.

"In a way." Hermione said. She pulled out a large book and set it on the table. She then flipped it open and paged through it a moment. "During the time of Merlin, a dark force began to spread across England. The book refers to them as the Dark Ones."

"Dark wizards?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No. The book talks about Dark Wizards. These Dark Ones are different." Hermione looked up. "I think they are Demons."

"Demons!?!?"

"From what the book says," Hermione said, looking down at the page, "They swept in, attacking wizard and muggle alike. It didn't matter if the wizards were dark or light. The Demon that led them was named Azazeal. There were some wizards on the side of the Demons, they called themselves the Shadows."

"So the Shadows were traitors to wizards." Harry said.

"Traitors to all people." Hermione replied. "They were living beings, mortals, fighting alongside immortal ones against their fellow mortals."

"Mortals." Ron said, "That's what Kirishima's father called us."

Hermione nodded. "Those markings on his face match those that the Shadows wore. That allowed the Demons to know what mortals were on their side."

"Ok." Harry said, "Demons and the Shadows were wiping out everyone. Since we're here, I assume they were stopped."

"Well of course!" Hermione replied.

"How?"

"Treachery." Hermione said with a slight grin, "Apparently Azazeal had made a few enemies within the ranks of Demons. A representative of the Demons came to Merlin and offered a truce in exchange for help in eliminated Azazeal." Hermione looked down at the book. "So during the next battle Azazeal took part in, Merlin, with the help of dark and light wizards as well as a few Demons, sealed Azazeal away. I believe Voldemort is trying to bring back Azazeal."

"But if he's sealed away, wouldn't it be easier to bring in another demon?" Ron asked.

"The remaining Demons left." Hermione replied.

"What about the Shadows?" Neville asked.

"They began fighting amongst themselves, and eventually they were all thought destroyed."

"Kirishima's father obviously is a Shadow from the markings." Harry said, "From what I've seen of her memories, Kirishima is one too."

"So she's evil." Ron said.

"No." Hermione said, "I think if she was, Dumbledore wouldn't have left word to McGonagall to have her here."

"Dumbledore trusted Snape!" Ron said, rising to his feet, "And look where that got him!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, "How…..?"

"Guys!" Harry snapped. Both Hermione and Ron turned and looked at him.

"You forget Parkinson." Harry said, "and what she's said."

"What do you mean Harry?" Neville asked.

"Parkinson's different this year."

"Her parents are dead." Luna said.

"That effects anyone." Neville added.

"But she's being cared for by Kirishima." Harry pointed out, "She got that Muggle book from Kirishima." Harry looked at the table a moment. "One of the memories I saw………the oldest, Dawn, mentioned Kirishima going out to fight Demons. There were even a few where she fought the Shadows with other Shadows."

"If the Demons left, how could Kirishima be fighting them?" Neville asked.

"Could some have remained behind?" Ron asked.

"Possibly." Hermione said. She indicated the book. "This is quite old, at least three hundred years or so. But I would have thought we'd have heard about demons if they were killing people and such."

Hermione glanced at Harry and noticed he had a very strange look on his face.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up.

"You remember when I said Dawn was dead?" Hermione nodded. "That was another memory. Kirishima……….she was upset, I mean really upset. She went after the people who did it. They were muggles. A friend of hers tried to stop her. They fought, Kirishima won. Then Kirishima literally slaughtered the muggles." Harry looked down at the table. "But there was something else. The friend. Her name was Sayoko."

"Like Kirishima's youngest?" Ron asked.

"Explains why Dawn referred to her as Yoko." Hermione murmured.

"This Sayoko also referred to mortals." Harry then looked at Hermione. "But she had different markings."

Hermione frowned. "Different? How?"

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and drew a rough sketch of a face. He then drew a triangle under each eye and then an elongated diamond on the forehead. He then slid it across the table to Hermione.

"She had these markings on her face." Harry said, "And they were blue. I've also seen them before."

Hermione stared at the drawing.

"Where?" she asked.

"Kirishima's office." Harry replied, "When she collapsed after the boggert. She's got muggle pictures in there, and a painting of a woman that looked like this Sayoko. She's also got this sword in there that has runes on it."

"I need to get in there." Hermione said.

"How?" Ron asked, "Harry only got in there because she was unconscious and with McGonagall, Pomfrey and Parkinson."

"She's probably got it passworded." Neville added.

"I'll figure something out." Hermione stated.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Well…yeah." Hermione looked at the table nervously. "I saw that raven that delivers stuff to Parkinson."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I got off Head girl duties early a few nights back and went to relieve Ginny on Harry watch." Hermione poked at the table. "Ginny was just getting a letter from it."

Harry frowned and looked at the table.

"Harry we know you trust her. And we know she'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally, but…."

"We need to read those letters." Ron stated.

"I'll ask Dobby." Hermione said. Everyone looked at Harry.

"We'll keep an eye out." Neville said.

"Right."

Neville then left with Luna.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"I was just thinking." Harry said, "The Witch in Black. She does wandless magic, you think she might be one of these Shadows?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied, "It's possible."

Harry continued to stare at the table.

"Kirishima's been in the Hospital Wing the entire time?"

"Yes. Why?"

"From hearing from Fred and George how she fought, and all the things that have happened, saving Ginny, Parkinson, my Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley, Beauxbatons……..And then seeing Kirishima's memories….. it all……..I kinda thought……."

"Harry." Hermione said, "Kirishima can't be the Witch in Black. She was in the stands during the Quidditch game when your relatives were saved."

"And she's been in the Hospital wing the other times." Ron added.

Harry nodded, then rose to his feet.

"I'm going to turn in. Night" He then left the room.

"You think he's alright?" Ron asked.

"Is he ever?" Hermione replied, "Every year its something different." She then glanced at Ron. "I need your help to write a letter to the twins."

"Fred and George? What for?"

"Maybe they can help us get into Kirishima's office."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the beginning of the weekend, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, listening as Ron was trying to explain some Quidditch move to Hermione. Harry didn't feel very hungry, especially in light of his last vision/nightmare.

Voldemort was still preparing for the summoning and was irritated by the lack of progress. He also experience a strange memory from Kirishima where she sat in what looked like a throne, gazing out over several hundred people bowing before her.

'Maybe I got her fantasies too.' Harry thought idly. Then he realized that the Hall had gone silent.

Harry looked up to see everyone looking towards the door. There, flanked by her children, stood a very haggard looking Professor Kirishima. She wore a large bandage wrapped over her right eye and around her head. She walked slowly into the hall, her footsteps echoing throughout the room, Dawn and Yoko following in her wake.

Harry felt his heart beginning to slow as she approached the Gryffindor table. It all but stopped when Kirishima stopped before him. She turned slightly and looked back at her eldest.

"Dawn." Kirishima's voice sounded very hoarse from disuse.

Dawn quickly bowed her head.

"Mister Potter I wish apologize for what happened in the corridor the other day." Dawn stated, "I was still very upset over what had happen but I know it wasn't your fault."

"Um…I.." Harry stuttered a moment. "I accept your apology."

Kirishima glanced at Dawn who nodded and turned and left the Hall, followed by Sayoko. Kirishima then turned to Harry.

"Mister Potter we need to have a nice talk." She said, "Please meet with me at your earliest convenience." She then turned and left the hall. As soon as the doors closed, the Hall exploded into conversation.

Harry looked back at his two friends.

"Well Harry." Hermione said, "At least she's not mad at you."

"I don't know wither to wish you luck or tell you to run for it." Ron said.

Harry let out a sigh, then set his head down on the table with a loud thunk.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry nervously walked into the DADA classroom. It being Saturday, there were no classes going on. He headed towards the front of the room where the door to Kirishima's office was. Even before he got there, he could hear the faint strains of music drifting through the door. As soon as he knocked, he heard a muffled "Enter."

Harry opened the door to see Kirishima sitting reclined in her chair behind her desk. A large bandage was still wrapped around her head and over her right eye. She had her right side facing towards him as she looked towards the window. A muggle stereo sat on the window sill. From the stereo came the most beautiful singing Harry had ever heard. Even better then Celestina Warbeck. It was accompanied by piano music. Harry was so enthralled by it, he simple stood there, awe struck.

"She has that way with people." Kirishima said softly, causing Harry to jump.

"Ma'am?" Harry said.

"Have a seat." Kirishima indicated the couch.

Harry quickly sat down.

"If you don't mind me saying Professor," Harry said, "Who is that?" He indicated the stereo.

"That is a very old and dear friend to me." Kirishima said softly, "Her name is Sayoko Aida." Kirishima turned a photo on her desk around. It was the one of her in school. "That's her with the blue markings on her face."

"She's very beautiful." Harry said.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you liked older women Mister Potter." Seeing Harry spluttering, she laughed and waved her hand. "Sorry Potter, I had to say it, and I'm sure if Mrs. Aida was here, she'd appreciate it."

They both went silent, the soft singing coming from the stereo the only thing heard in the room.

"I asked you here because of the memories." Kirishima said softly, "I would ask you keep the memories to yourself. I'm not proud of several things I've done. Just as I'm sure you have memories that you aren't proud of."

Harry instantly thought of several, mostly involving Hermione and Ron. Kirishima slowly turned until she faced Harry, a sad look on her face.

"For all my acts though, I was forgiven." Kirishima continued, her voice still very soft. "Even if I feel I wasn't worthy of such forgiveness."

"I know your friends know about the memories." She added, "I'm fine with that, but no more."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said.

"Regarding Dawn." Kirishima continued, "As you've probably seen, she isn't exactly my daughter, but I regard her as such, just as she regards me as a mother. We've been extremely protective of each other. I apologize to you again for her treatment of you."

"Will they be staying long?" Harry asked.

"In a hurry for them to leave?" Kirishima asked with a slight chuckle.

"No Ma'am." Harry quickly replied.

"It's alright Potter. I'm not a complete bitch." The Painting across from her desk let out a slight giggle. Kirishima directed a heated gaze at the painting. Harry noticed the person in the painting had directed their eyes upward. "Keep eavesdropping and I'll hide your cook books again!" A gasp came from the painting. Kirishima turned and looked back at Harry.

"Dawn and Yoko will both be staying here until the holiday break." She said, "I fully intend to enjoy a nice quiet Christmas at home."

She then turned and placed her arms on the desktop.

"For obvious reasons, it seems I will not be testing your Occlumency shields. Never the less, I suggest you continue to work on them with your friends."

"Will we be continuing them in class?" Harry asked.

Kirishima nodded. "The class will have to split into pairs to do so." She looked at her desk a moment. "I know I shouldn't ask you this, but I would like you to be Pansy's partner."

"WHAT?!?!" Harry stood up.

Kirishima waved her hand for him to sit down.

"I'm not doing this to punish you." She said, "Nor am I doing this to cause you harm. I'm doing this for Pansy."

Harry sat down.

"She has no one Potter. No friends. No family. Just me." She sighed. "I know she's now an adult, but she's alone in a House that despises her. I know you were watching Bulstrude in class. She and the other Slytherins have been careful around me, but else where they're not." She looked Harry in the eye. "You are about the only one I truly trust with her during the Occlumency training. Will you do it?"

Harry thought quietly a moment. He really didn't like the idea of a Slytherin looking inside his head. There was a lot of things, such as the prophecy, that he needed to keep to himself. But a lot of what the Professor was saying was true. Parkinson hadn't caused either him, nor his friends any problems. Bulstrude had taken up Malfoy's position as his resident pain in the ass. He also remembered the day of the Occlumency demonstration how Bulstrude, Crabbe, and Goyle had been sporting fluorescent hair do to Parkinson being bothered by them and well as the DMZ that had appeared at the table.

Finally he made a decision, one that he hoped Ron and Hermione would understand.

"Ok." Harry said, "I'll do it."

"Thank you Mister Potter." Kirishima said.

Harry nodded and rose to his feet. He started to leave when he remembered that the painting across from the desk had giggled. Looking at it, it still seemed to be a muggle portrait.

"What is it Mister Potter?"

Harry turned and pointed at the painting.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Kirishima looked up at the painting.

"The only one who's voice is even better then Sayoko Aida's," she replied, indicating the music that was still playing. "That Mister Potter, is her mother, Belldandy Morisato."

"Oh." Harry stared at the painting a moment longer, before leaving.

Kirishima watched from her desk as he left the classroom before glaring at the painting.

"I thought you weren't going to do that." She snapped, "You know he's suspicious of anyone and anything he doesn't know. I thought we agreed he wouldn't find out about it now?"

"Sorry." The painting replied softly.

"Just……" Kirishima closed her eye and sighed. "…….I 'm having a rough month it seems. I'm sorry. You're the last one I want to yell at."

"Apology accepted." The painting said, "I was told you wished to speak with me."

"Yeah." Kirishima looked up at the painting.

"I have an unusual request."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked quickly out of the DADA classroom and into the corridor. As he walked, he saw Dawn and Sayoko round the far corner. Dawn seemed to be carrying a bag, while Sayoko was sucking on a sweet from Honeydukes.

"Hogsmeade?" he asked when they were close enough.

"Yep!" Sayoko said, nodding her head vigorously.

Harry glanced at Dawn, who was giving him a neutral expression.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Ten." Dawn replied.

"Coming to Hogwarts next year?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, then glanced down at Sayoko.

"No," she said, "Yoko has a different kind of school to attend."

"Oh. I see." Harry nodded to them "Enjoy your visit then." He then walked off in search of his friends.

"He's nice." Sayoko said.

"He's too old for you." Dawn replied.

"Is not!"

"You really want to date him?"

"Date him?" Sayoko skewed her face into a look of disgust. "Ewww!"

Dawn snickered. "Thought so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she isn't mad at you?" Ron asked.

Harry had found Ron and Hermione in the common room. Hermione had her nose in a book, trying to find more information on the magic used to seal away the Demon. Ron, unable to do much else, was looking through a Quiddich book.

"No." Harry replied.

Ron leaned back slightly.

"Well I guess that's it for Occlumency training."

"Not exactly," Harry thought he heard something pop as Hermione's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked.

"Professor Kirishima said the Occlumency training would continue, though it would be between students."

"Between…." Ron began, "You mean we have to…….read each other's minds?"

"Yeah."

"But we can't!" Hermione said, "I mean, we can't let what we know be revealed to others! I mean, there's only three of us!"

"Well there's still Neville." Ron pointed out.

"Neville doesn't know everything though!"

"Actually Kirishima already worked that one out." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"She already asked me to partner with someone."

Hermione's eyes went wide while Ron looked confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"She wouldn't!" Hermione said, "She couldn't!"

"Who?" Ron asked again.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ron you know very well who Professor Kirishima would stick Harry with!"

"Her daughter?"

"Ron!"

"Worse." Harry murmured.

"What's worse then her daughter?"

"Parkinson." Harry and Hermione said together.

Ron's eyes went wide.

"No bloody way! She's a fricken Slytherin!!"

"Don't swear." Harry and Hermione both said together.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either." Harry admitted, "But she is better then what she was."

"That's true." Hermione agreed.

"She's a Slytherin!!" Ron exclaimed.

"It better then Bulstrude."

"Yeah." Harry said, "She's become Malfoy in drag."

"SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!!!!"

"Hermione, would you knock some sense into him?"

"Just let him get it out of his system Harry."

"SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!!!"

"Excuse me."

The three turned to see Colin Creevy standing in the portrait hole.

"McGonagall needs to see you three." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Headmistresses office to find a rather grim looking group of people gathered around a table. McGonagall sat at it's head. Present around the table were Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Charlie Weasley. Standing near the window was Kirishima and her adopted daughter Dawn. Kirishima's gaze was directed out the window, Dawn's directed at the table.

"Come in Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger." McGonagall said. She indicated three open chairs.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing good I'm afraid." Lupin replied.

"The Dark Lord's been busy." Shacklebolt said.

"With what?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall glanced at the two by the window, then looked at Harry.

"Harry," she said softly, "Have you been keeping something from us?"

Harry felt all eyes on him.

"Tell them Harry." Hermione said softly.

"Voldemort is trying to summon something." Harry finally said.

"Summon what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry glanced at Hermione.

"From what the sorting hat said at the feast, we think it's a Demon."

Gasps were heard from around the table. Everyone was talking all at once. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron. Hermione nodded her head to the side towards the window. He glanced over to see Kirishima had turned around. But her gaze wasn't on him. She and McGonagall were staring at each other.

After a bit, the room finally grew quiet.

"What makes you think the Dark Lord is trying to summon a Demon?" McGonagall asked.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"At the sorting feast, the Hat said that the Shadows (several people paled) either had, or would return. In my research, I found that the Shadows were wizards who voluntarily submitted themselves to what were called, the 'Dark Ones'. Considering the texts I've read, I believe the Dark Ones are Demons."

"You're talking about legend." Moody growled, "Superstition. You haven't got any evidence, only a theory."

"A theory that fits." Hermione replied.

"It's just a theory!" Moody snapped, "Demons no longer exist on this plane of existence!"

Kirishima and Dawn both snorted.

Moody turned and glared at Kirishima.

"You got something to add Missy?"

"Just because you believe Demons don't exist here," Kirishima stated, "Doesn't mean she isn't right."

"Demons have not existed on this plane for almost a thousand years, if not more." Moody stated, "If they did, we'd have seen more of them! The amount of power required to bring a Demon over from another plane is astronomical! Not even Dumbledore had the power to do so!"

"He doesn't need to bring one over from another plane." Hermione stated, "There's already one here."

Everyone one stared at Hermione. Even Kirishima was openly surprised.

"Explain." McGonagall said.

"The Demon that led the others and the Shadows," Hermione said, "Was sealed away by a group of Dark and Light Wizards, plus a few Demons. He still exists on this plane."

Everyone immediately began talking loudly at each other. Harry noticed that Kirishima had moved beside McGonagall and were whispering a few things back and forth before Kirishima nodded, tapped Dawn on the shoulder, then the two left the office.

"I don't like that woman." Harry heard Moody grumbled, "Something about her bothers me."

"What do you mean Alastor?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Every time she's around, my magic eye has problems seeing her. She's like there but not."

"You think your eye is going bad?"

"Can't be." Moody grumbled, "They don't go bad."

Harry noticed Lupin was listening to Moody speak. He met Harry's eye. Harry nodded towards the office door. Lupin nodded, but held up his hand telling Harry to wait.

"This meeting is not only what Mister Potter withheld from us." McGonagall called out, causing the room to grow quiet. "Remus."

Lupin stood up and looked at the group.

"I was talking to a few Werewolves who haven't joined the Dark Lord." He began, "The word is that Durmstrang is now under the control of the Dark Lord."

Everyone was silent.

"There was some internal resistance," Lupin continued, "But it was quickly crushed by the majority."

"Might as well call it Death Eater academy." Moody grumbled, "That's what it is."

"How many students at Durmstrang?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe a hundred." Lupin stated, "Perhaps more, perhaps less."

"Great." Shacklebolt muttered, "The Dark Lord's ranks swell, while the Ministry continues to drag it's feet."

"At least the Giants haven't joined him." McGonagall pointed out.

"No but it's only a matter of time now." Moody grumbled.

"Unless there's more, we're done."

Everyone got up and slowly left the room.

Out in the corridor, Harry pulled Lupin aside into an empty classroom. Hermione and Ron soon joined them.

"What's up?" Lupin asked.

"The Marauder's map." Harry replied. He pulled it out and opened it. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He stated.

The map flared into life and they all watched as the gathered Order departed. Harry looked around, then pointed.

"There." He stated.

On the map were the flickering footsteps that Harry had come to associate with Kirishima. Beside her was another set of footprints. And while these had a name, Dawn Chase, there was something else within the name window that was clouded.

Lupin frowned as he stared at the map.

"Why does Professor Kirishima show up like that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Lupin replied. "The map was our best work. We were even able to see James on it when he was wearing his cloak."

"What do you think it is then?" Harry asked.

Lupin shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's affecting Moody's eye as well." He frowned for a moment. "Kirishima does have a rather odd smell to her."

"Smell?" Ron asked, looking rather disgusted.

"Werewolf senses." Lupin replied, "It's very very faint, but I smell sulfur on her."

"Sulfur?"

Lupin nodded. "It's usually found in volcanic areas and is often found in a few potions. There's also a very strong sulfur smell when a powerful dark object is destroyed."

Harry frowned as he stared at the map. Kirishima and Dawn seemed to be heading towards the DADA classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked silently up to the DADA classroom door. He was wearing his invisibility cloak, though it wasn't much good if Kirishima saw him, but it did help with everyone else. He glanced down at the map. In addition to the flickering footsteps of Kirishima and the stationary ones of Dawn Chase, he found Sayoko Ikari's. Apparently Kirishima's youngest had taken her father's last name.

Harry slowly pushed the classroom door slightly open and listened. A heated argument was going on inside, but what was being said he had no clue. The language being spoken was entirely foreign to him. Harry risked exposure by leaning his head slightly into the room. Kirishima's and Dawn's faces were both bright red as they yelled back and forth at the other. Young Sayoko's head bobbed back and forth between the elder two. Then Dawn said something that really set Kirishima off. For one brief second, Harry thought he saw Kirishima's eye glowing, but he got distracted by Sayoko shouting something.

What ever she said had a calming affect on the older two. Dawn then said something and handed a rather large book to Kirishima. Harry could see what looked like runes on the spine, but what they said he didn't know. Kirishima said something softly, then turned and headed towards her office. The other two started towards the door.

Harry raced across the hall and hid behind a statue.

Dawn and Sayoko exited the classroom and headed down the corridor. Harry remained behind the statue, waiting. Finally Kirishima left the classroom and headed off. Only after she had rounded the corner did Harry hurry into the classroom. He raced to the front of the room and tried the door to Kirishima's office.

It was locked.

"_Alohomora!!_" Harry pointed his wand at the door.

The door glowed a moment, then it faded. Harry tried the door again, but it remained sealed.

Harry stood before the door a moment, frowning. He then turned and left the room.

Unnoticed by him, a pair of eyes watched him from the rafters above. Then on silent black wings, it followed the retreating form of the Boy-Who-Lived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him when he returned to the common room.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Harry motioned to the far corner of the room. Once there, he quietly related to them what he heard and saw.

Hermione held her chin, lost in thought.

"What do you suppose that book is Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied, "It had those runes on it. It could be anything."

"Or it might be related to Azazeal." Hermione spoke up, "You saw the looks on Kirishima's and her daughter's faces when I mentioned the Demon." She then looked at Harry. "You said yourself you thought she was some kind of Demon Hunter."

Harry nodded. "That's what it looked like."

"That book might have information on Demons in it. We could possibly use it to stop Azazeal from being summoned." Her voice then went softer. "Or stop him if he did reenter this world."

"What about Voldemort?" Ron and Hermione both cringed as Harry said the Dark Lord's name. "We find the Horcruxes, defeat Voldemort (cringe again), and Azazeal isn't summoned."

"But we don't know where they are." Ron pointed out.

"And Dumbledore wanted us to finish our Seventh year." Hermione added.

"But Dumbledore didn't know Voldemort (Ron and Hermione flinched) was going to summon a Demon!" Harry snapped.

Hermione gave a quick glance around the common room, before looking at Harry.

"Harry," she said softly, "Kirishima fought Demons. You said she's been in McGonagall's office several times. What if Dumbledore got Kirishima to come here? Specifically to handle Azazeal?"

"That's a big if Hermione." Harry muttered.

"I know."

"Hey," Ron suddenly said, "Why did Moody say Demons didn't exist?"

Hermione let out a sigh.

"I'm not really sure." She said, "But several of the books I've found in the library say they all left after Azazeal was sealed away. But others have said they didn't leave."

She then looked to Harry.

"I'll look into possible locations for the Horcruxes Harry," she said, "As well as the other things." She turned and headed towards the portrait hole, pausing just as she reached it. She looked back at Harry.

"The Prophecy says you're the one to defeat the Dark Lord." She said, "You can't defeat him if you get killed first." She then left.

Harry stared at the portrait hole a moment, then glanced at Ron. His eyes were on the portrait hole as well.

"There are times Harry when…" Ron's voice trailed off as he turned to look at Harry, or more specifically, behind him.

Harry followed his look to see Ginny sitting on the steps to the girl's dormitory, watching him with tear filled eyes.

Ron glanced at Harry, then back at his sister.

"I…uh…I think I'll…uh…go help….Hermione" He quickly turned and left the room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

Harry walked over and sat down beside Ginny on the Girl's Dorm steps.

"Ginny…." He began before she suddenly lunged herself at him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!!" she wailed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she sobbed. As he held her, he began to rub her back. Several minutes passed before she'd calmed down.

"I'm not going to die Ginny." Harry said to her softly, "I do have a Yule Ball to take you to."

"But if you go after the Demon you'll die!" Ginny cried.

"We don't even know if the Demon is here." Harry replied, "Voldemort may not be able to summon him."

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry.

"Promise me you won't go after the Demon." She said, "Let Professor Kirishima handle it."

Harry blinked.

"How much do you….?" Harry started to ask.

Ginny shook her head.

"Promise me Harry. You'll leave the Demon to the Professor."

Harry was silent for a moment, then answered.

"I promise Ginny." He said, "I will not go after the Demon."

Ginny smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you Harry." She then stood. "I'll go…clean up for dinner." She then walked up the dormitory stairs.

Harry listened as her footsteps faded, followed by the closing of a door. He then sighed and rested his head in his hands.

'She didn't flinch at Voldemort's name.' He thought to himself. 'And she knows about Kirishima fighting Demons.' He glanced up the stairs. 'What else does she know?'

After staring up the stairs a moment, he rose to his feet and headed to the boy's dorm, watched the entire time by a pair of red eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall for dinner sometime later. As they moved towards the Gryffindor table, Harry paused to glance at the Slytherin table. Pansy and Daphne, both sporting oddly colored clothing with bits of lace and feathers in places, were glaring down the table at a bearded Bulstrude, a duck-billed Goyle, and a cat whiskered Crabbe.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, "Besides the obvious."

"I need to ask Parkinson something." Harry replied, "Kirishima wants me to partner with her in class."

"Oh." Ginny replied. She then nodded. "That's fine with me."

Harry hesitated slightly, giving Ginny an odd look, before heading to the Slytherin table. He nearly decided not to when every single head at the table turned towards him and glared. Well.……. all of them but two.

"Potter." Pansy said in greeting. Daphne only nodded.

"Parkinson. Greengrass." Harry greeted the two before directing his full attention to Parkinson. "I assume you know that Kirishima will have us working with partners in Occlumency?"

Pansy nodded. "I was informed."

Harry took in a deep breath.

"Would you care to partner with me?"

Pansy looked visibly shocked. Then the shock faded into anger.

"She put you up to this didn't she?" she snapped.

"You mean Kirishima?" Harry said, "She asked me…"

Pansy was on her feet.

"I don't need either yours or her's sympathy!" she snapped before storming out of the Hall.

Harry stared at the door, then glanced at Ginny. She nodded her head at the door, clearly wanting him to go after her.

"What are you waiting for Potter?" Daphne said from where she was sitting. "Go after her you git!"

Giving Ginny one final look, Harry turned and went in pursuit of the dark haired Slytherin.

Reaching the corridor, he pulled out the Marauder's map and quickly spotted Pansy in one of the unused classrooms. He headed for the room and entered, closing the door behind him.

Pansy was sitting in the window, her legs pulled up against her chest. She wasn't crying, but she seemed close to it.

"Why?" She spat out, "Why me? Why don't you partner with Longbottom?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Pansy snorted, "What kind of an answer is that?"

"Not a good one." Harry replied. He sat down in on of the chairs and faced Pansy.

"I admit it," He said, "Professor Kirishima asked me to partner with you. She knows you and your Housemates aren't getting along and didn't want you getting hurt by them."

"She knows does she." Pansy said softly.

Harry pointed at her robes. "Unless feathers and lace have become the latest fashions."

"Bulstrude and the Troll Mucus caught me and Daphne coming out of the bathroom." Pansy murmured. "Got em back though."

"So we all saw." Harry replied, "I know we aren't exactly friends Parkinson, but I don't see you as an enemy either."

"So what are we then?" Pansy asked.

Harry stood up and waved his wand over her, changing her robes back to the usual school ones.

"Partners in class for starters." He replied. He then held out his hand to her. "Maybe we can move on to friends from there."

Pansy eyed his hand, before taking it and allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Maybe." She said.

The two started out of the classroom and down the corridor back towards the Great Hall.

"You know," Harry said, "If you and Greengrass want to have a meal without having to constantly watch your back, you could eat with us."

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Two Slytherins surrounded by Gryffindors?" she asked, "Why wouldn't I watch my back there?"

"Because I'll be there." Harry replied, "As will Ginny."

"What about Granger and Weasley?"

"They'll get over it."

The two reentered the Great Hall. Pansy glanced over at the Slytherin Table, but Daphne was no longer alone. She had been joined by a few of the younger Slytherins. They all seemed to be on Greengrass' side, as now the bearded Bulstrude seemed to have a bowl of mashed potatoes on her head.

"Guess Greengrass is ok." Harry said.

Pansy kept her gaze on the Slytherin table. Her eyes met Daphne's. The blond Slytherin waved her hand, telling Pansy to move on.

Pansy turned and followed Harry to the Gryffindor table. Most of the Gryffindors present stared in shock as Ginny indicated the bench beside her. Pansy sat down while Harry sat down beside her. Dean Thomas started to speak in protest, but a quick glare from Ginny stopped him.

Across the table, Ron appeared to be in a state of shock, while Hermione was giving Pansy a very stony gaze.

"What happened to Occlumency?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding quite cool.

"She agreed to be my partner." Harry replied.

"And she is here because…?"

"Do you have any idea how time consuming it is," Pansy began, "And irritating, to fix your clothes after someone's hexed them? As well as constantly watching your food to make sure no one has tossed something in it?"

"….actually……" Ron said, snapping out of his shock, "I do."

"That is why I agreed to sit here when Harry asked."

Hermione looked at Harry in amazement.

"You INVITED her?"

"Well….. yeah." Harry replied.

"You…..you….." Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Harry could almost hear her mentally counting to ten. When Hermione finally reopened her eyes, she seemed much calmer then before.

"So," she began, "Parkinson…….."

"Yes Granger?" Pansy asked.

"About the Arithimancy homework……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima watched from the Head Table as Harry and his friends slowly became used to Pansy's presence at the Gryffindor table.

"Dumbledore would have been proud." McGonagall said from Kirishima's left. "He was hoping for more inter House unity."

Kirishima nodded at the Headmistress, keeping her gaze locked on the Gryffindor table.

"_What do you think Mana-Mama?_" Dawn said softly in Japanese.

Kirishima turned her head and looked down at her younger daughter.

"_What do you think Yoko?_" she asked.

Sayoko stared at the students.

"_Harry and Ginny accept her._" She replied, "_They have since the train. Weasley thinks she's evil, but he's more worried about Granger._"

"…_and Granger?_"

"_She's analyzing Pansy, trying to determine ulterior motives on Pansy's part._"

Kirishima sighed and looked back at the students in question.

"_I suppose given their history, their attitudes towards Pansy are understandable._" She then glanced at her daughters. "_Your Aunt believes that something is going to happen over Christmas to get them closer._"

Dawn frowned.

"_Which one?_"

"_The nosy one._"

Sayoko frowned.

"_Auntie Belldandy is not nosy!_" she shouted, causing most of the hall to look at her, though none knew what she said.

"_OK!_" Kirishima said, "_I'm sorry. But still……_"

"_She's usually right._" Dawn replied glumly, "_You think it'll be Death Eaters?_"

Kirishima shook her head.

"_Better not._" She looked back out over the hall. "_Best be ready all the same._"

"_That mean we're staying here for the Holidays?_"

Kirishima shook her head.

"_I promise Shinji I'd have Yoko there over Christmas. I'm staying at Aida's for the holiday._"

"_Scared of Asuka?_"

Kirishima narrowed her eyes at Dawn.

"_No I'm not scared of Asuka. I just need to get away from short tempered red heads for a bit._"

Both girls immediately turned and looked at Ron Weasley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, they're staring at you."

Ron sputtered.

"What for?!?! I didn't do anything!"

Hermione shrugged and continued her discussion on Arithimancy with Parkinson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What about Pansy?_" Sayoko asked.

Kirishima looked to where the girl in question sat.

"_I invited her to come with._"

Dawn and Sayoko jaws hit the table as they stared at Kirishima.

"_You…you……_" Dawn stuttered

"_What did she say?_" Sayoko asked.

Kirishima sighed.

"_She turned me down._" She said softly, "_She decided she wanted to spend her last Christmas at Hogwarts………with her new friends._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Harry was patiently waiting by the staircase outside the Great Hall. If someone had told him a year ago that he'd be here waiting to meet Pansy Parkinson, he'd have laughed at them, possibly then hexing them after word for even suggesting it. Now though……

Pansy came up from the dungeons and walked up to Harry. He nodded to her in greeting and led her up towards the seventh floor corridor. After passing back and forth before the blank wall, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. He opened it to reveal the same room he had created for the DA. He and Pansy entered.

They'd met at least three times already since Kirishima had asked Harry to partner with Pansy. The first two times they'd had an abysmal time trying to get off a decent Legilimens. The few times they had gotten the spell off, they'd only caught a glimpse of the others memory before the spell dissipated.

"Maybe I should have Kirishima cast it at me again," Harry grumbled, "Then I'll just reflect it with Protego at you."

Pansy chuckled slightly at his comment.

The third time they met, they'd been able to successfully cast Legilimens. Pansy had a brief memory from Harry being shoved into a cupboard by a whale of a man. She'd been so surprised she'd dropped her wand in shock. They ended their meeting shortly thereafter.

"Alright Parkinson." Harry said, "We know we can cast Legilimens. Now we have to work on the Occlumency." He grimaced slightly. "I hate this part."

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have pleasant memories." Harry replied to her unasked question.

"Ah." She said, "Then maybe I should go first."

"Ok." Harry said, "Now remember what the Professor and the book said: Clear your mind and you emotions."

"Says you." Pansy grumbled, "I'm nervous as hell."

"What do you have to be nervous of?"

"For starters you're about to look at my memories. Second, I still have that pleasant image of you and Mana being tossed during the demonstration."

"Oh." Harry scratched his head. "Well I don't believe you're going to be tossed like that. I think that was more a result of what I was feeling at the time, and Kirishima goaded me a bit."

Pansy looked very skeptical.

"Alright." Harry said, adjusting his pose. "Are you ready?"

Pansy closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them after a moment.

"Yes."

"_Legilimens!_"

The classroom faded from view. Harry saw before him a young dark haired girl sitting in a very elegant parlor before a enormous Christmas tree. The girl seemed to be going through the presents, trying to determine what was inside of them.

'Pansy!' a woman who was apparently her mother entered.

Pansy sitting in a chair as Kirishima paced before her. Kirishima was saying something, but Harry couldn't hear a word. Suddenly the memory went black.

A new memory appeared. Pansy's parents were sitting in the parlor. Her father reading a paper while her mother was reading a book. Pansy said good night to her parents and went up the stairs.

Harry suddenly felt like he was being tossed. When he blinked, he found himself back in the classroom. Pansy was staring at him, a very odd look on her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Pansy replied, her voice quaking slightly.

"We can stop if……"

"No!" Pansy said forcefully. "We need to learn this." She held up her wand. "Ready!" she snapped.

Harry mentally prepared himself and nodded.

"_Legilimens!_"

A young six year old Harry was being chased around by a bulldog while Aunt Marge laughed. It was replaced a moment later with an image of her from his third year.

'Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash. Drunk, I expect……..'

Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries, casting the stunner curse. The curse hurtled through the air, slamming into Sirius Black, sending him backwards into the veil……..

Harry let out a gasp and pushed with his mind. Blinking, he stood there breathing heavily looking across at Pansy. The Slytherin was staring wide eyed at him.

"Right." Harry murmured, struggling to calm himself.. He held up his wand. "Ready?"

Pansy silently nodded her head.

"_Legilimens!_"

It was the beginning of Sixth year. Pansy was sitting on the train bench with Draco Malfoy's head in her lap. She was stroking his hair and smiling, but Harry could feel it in the memory that she was forcing herself. When Malfoy announced he was going to join the Dark Lord, she gave him a fake look of awe. Inside, her stomach was churning.

Kirishima and Pansy stood before a massive vault door. Kirishima handed the goblin, Griphook, a key and he went to unlock it. As the door swung open, the entire memory went black. The last thing Harry heard was Pansy saying 'Wow'.

A mansion was burning. Flames rolled off into the night sky, just below the Death Mark. Harry had seen the mansion before, on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Harry felt the same sensation as before of being tossed, only this time is was very hard. Looking across at his partner, he saw tears rolling down Pansy's cheeks.

Harry put his wand away.

"I think." He said softly, "We've done enough today."

Pansy's response was to fall to her knees, letting out a sob. She buried her face in her hands.

Unsure of what he could do, Harry moved to Pansy's side and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, to let her know she wasn't alone. As soon as his hand touched her, she suddenly leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into his chest.

Harry simply held her, letting her cry herself out. Nearly ten minutes went past before she fell silent.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"No." Pansy replied, "It hurts."

"I know. It still hurts me to think about Sirius. He was like the father I never had."

Pansy lifted her head and blinked at him.

"What?" she asked, "But……where…..?"

"After my parent's died, Dumbledore put me on the doorstep of my Mother's sister and her husband." Harry began, "My Aunt and Uncle knew of the Wizarding world, and hated it. And saw me as a 'freak'. Until I got my Hogwarts' letter, that cupboard was my bedroom."

"That's horrid." Pansy whispered.

"I didn't know the truth of what happened to my parents until the letter came. My Aunt and Uncle said they died in a car crash." Harry chuckled, "Hagrid was furious with them when he came to get me. He was my first true friend."

"Sirius Black was my Godfather," He continued, "He was innocent of the crimes he was accused of." Harry closed his eyes, "But he's gone now."

"I was a pampered Princess." Pansy said after several moments of silence. "As the only child of the Parkinson's, my parents showered me with whatever I wanted. They were always there for me." She let out sniff. "Now I have nothing to remember them by."

"What about Kirishima?" Harry asked, "When did you meet her?"

"I was out of it for several days after the attack. When I woke up, I was in the Hospital Wing here. Madam Pomfrey checked on me, then disappeared out in the hall. She came back with McGonagall and Kirishima. That's when I found out my parents were dead."

Pansy played with the fringe of her school robes.

"McGonagall wanted to make me a ward of the school, but I was already of age." She chuckled, "Of age and nothing to my name, save what was in my family vault. That was when Mana offered to take me in."

Pansy looked up at Harry.

"I knew nothing about her and was ready to tell her off. She asked McGonagall to leave and then sat down at my bedside and began talking about her past. She told me about her parents, and how her father had killed her mother. She told me about being raised by her Great Aunt. She then told me about her best friend in school, and how she became the adoptive mother of Dawn."

Pansy looked back down at the floor.

"She left me alone to think about it. The next morning, Dawn was sitting at my bedside. She told me about how her parents were killed, and how Mana had saved her and raised her. She told me that Mana never tried to replace her parents, she didn't want to. She always took Dawn to their graves on the holidays and their birthdays so she'd never forget."

Pansy looked back at Harry.

"I accepted Mana's offer. I can't forget my parents, and Mana doesn't want me to. But she does want me to be happy." She then smiled. "And I get two sisters out of it."

"I know the feeling." Harry said, smiling, "Sirius was like my father, but I felt more like a part of the Weasley family."

Pansy smirked.

"Doesn't that mean you and Ginny are practicing incest."

"Eww." Harry scrunched his face up. "That's a nasty thought."

"Sorry."

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We should probably get ready to go down to dinner. People might wonder where we are."

"Yeah."

They rose to their feet and started towards the door.

"Potter?"

"Yes Parkinson?"

"Can I……call you Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"Only if I can call you Pansy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're back early. How'd it go?" Hermione asked as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Not bad." He replied, "How many dreamless draughts you think Pomfrey would give me and Pansy?"

Ron frowned. "I thought you said it wasn't bad? And since when do you call Parkinson by her first name?"

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"We have got the Legilimens down." He said, "And we ended it after we tossed each other out of some rather bad memories."

Hermione remained silent.

"What memories?" Ron asked. He then flinched as Hermione flashed a glare at him.

"Well mine was Sirius of course." Harry said softly, "As well as a few childhood ones. Pansy's were a few of her parents, and then the mansion on fire."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry replied, "Pansy and I spent a bit after just talking. I think it helped us."

If you say so." Ron grumbled, "Personally, I still think you're mental letting that snake in your head."

"The Professor didn't have any problems with it Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah but still, she's Lucious Malfoy in drag! And Parkinson? Snake's can't change their spots! Who knows what kind of dark thoughts are in that head of hers!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up, then glared at Ron as she walked away, grumbling about insensitive prats. Ron looked at her confused.

"Ron," Harry said slowly, "You ought to go after her."

"What for?"

"Because if you don't, you will regret it."

Ron rose to his feet.

"What about you?

"I'm going to get ready for dinner, then see an Elf about nicking letters." Harry paused a moment. "Then if I'm in the mood, I figured I'd visit a broom closet with Ginny."

"Oh. Well have fun mate." Ron turned and started to walk away. He'd only gone a few steps when Harry's words registered in his head.

"BROOM CLOSETS?!?!" Ron immediately turned around. "HEY!! WAIT ONE BLOODY MINUTE!!!"

But Harry had already taken off down the corridor, laughing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sat on his throne, staring blankly off into the darkness that filled his throne room. In his mind, thoughts swirled about of plans within plans, all dealing with the eventual fall of the British Wizarding Society………

……just as soon as his minions finished off this annoying Witch in Black.

The darkness in the room suddenly parted, admitting Lucious Malfoy to step towards the throne. Malfoy quickly bowed a kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Yes Lucious?"

Lucious kept his head bowed.

"We believe we have a lead on the location of Azazeal."

"And?"

Lucious looked up, an evil smirk on his face.

"We will be able to summon him in three months." He replied.

"Excellent." Voldemort said, "You have done well."

Lucious bowed his head.

Voldemort rose to his feet.

"Summon the others!" he commanded, "I have a little Christmas present to prepare for Potter and the Ministry."

From just off to the side of the throne, Draco watched as Voldemort and his father laughed. He then turned and silently left the throne room. Heading down the hall, he made several turned and moved down several flights of stairs until he entered a room full of bubbling cauldrons and glassware.

Severus Snape stood at a particularly large cauldron, slowly mixing a potion.

"Well?" he asked as Draco approached him.

"My father has informed the Dark Lord that they will be able to call Azazeal within three months."

Snape swore and tossed some roots into the potion. It gave off a loud bang and filled the room with dark purple smoke.

"There's more."

Snape turned on Draco.

"More then releasing a Demon that has been sealed away for over one thousand years?"

Draco nodded. "The Dark Lord is preparing a Christmas Present for Potter."

"I see." Snape sighed and stared at the bubbling potion. "You know what this means?"

Draco nodded.

"We betray the Dark Lord."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pansy sat in the unused classroom, staring at the letter she had just received in a state of shock.

He'd never written her before, considering he was wanted by the Ministry. For him to take this risk……….

She turned as the door to the classroom opened, admitting Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Pansy." Harry called out.

Pansy barely acknowledged them.

The two Gryffindors immediately picked up something was off with her. Both were becoming closer to the Slytherin, Ginny since the wedding, and Harry for the past week as he and Pansy had been partners in learning Occlumency. As a result, he'd learned a few things about the Slytherin, such as her likes and dislikes.

The actual turning point though was four days ago, when Harry witnessed through Pansy's eyes the night her parents had died.

After that, he begun calling her by her first name, and she his.

Ginny took the letter from Pansy's hands and looked at it.

"Did it come by Poe?" Harry asked. Of course the Raven named Poe was one of the memories Harry had seen in their most recent meeting. All he knew though was that Poe delivered messages from someone to either Ginny or Pansy. What the letters said though he knew not.

That had been the odd thing. Several times during their practice, Harry had seen memories of Pansy's that suddenly went dark, like they abruptly ended. When he'd asked her about them, she'd been unable to speak, just like Ginny had when he'd questioned her. All Pansy could do was swear that she was in no way plotting to harm him, or his friends.

While Harry disliked the fact that something was being held from him, there was little he could do when both girls were unable to speak of it.

"No." Ginny replied, "It's from Malfoy."

Harry frowned. Despite what he saw in Pansy's memory, he still couldn't get the image of Draco Malfoy standing over the fallen Dumbledore out of his mind. Though he himself had not killed the Headmaster, he'd been the direct cause to that horrible event.

And Harry would never forgive him for that.

"What does he want?"

"The Dark Lord is trying to summon a Demon." Pansy replied softly, "In three months."

"He's also planning something for Christmas." Ginny added.

Harry nodded. "So what is it and how do we stop it?"

"'We' are going to call Poe and forward this to……" Ginny's voice cut off. She shook her head in frustration at being unable to speak.

"You can't do anything about Christmas Harry," Pansy said, "Not even Draco knows what is being planned, or when. And it's still three months before the Demon will be summoned."

"We can't just sit here." Harry growled. He looked away frustrated a moment. Suddenly he perked up.

"I have a thought." He said as he quickly turned and left.

The two girls stared at the now closed door.

"I hate it when he does that." Ginny grumbled, "I want to know what he came up with."

"He has his secrets," Pansy replied, "And we have ours."

"I hate that."

"I do too. But The less he knows……"

"…..the less Voldemort can pull from his head." Ginny finished. She then looked at the older girl curiously. "Are you ok?"

"Draco's an old wound." Pansy said, "A wound that occasionally reopens."

Ginny nodded.

"I understand." She said, "Let's go get Poe and let send off this information."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Four feet." Ron moaned.

Hermione looked up from her book and eyed her boyfriend.

"Four feet."

"Ron." She said, "What are you moaning about?"

"Four feet."

"Four feet of what?" Hermione asked, "The Potion's essay that was assigned last month? The one that's due tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Hermione closed her book and stared at him.

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"Quiddich."

"Quiddich is not the reason you're in school Ron!" Hermione snapped, "And Quiddich does not take up your entire school week nor the entire weekend!"

Harry entered the common room at this point, but hung back as he spotted Hermione and Ron.

"But 'Mione!" Ron said, "It's not like Harry did his either!"

Harry paled as Hermione slowly raised her head to stare at him.

"Well Harry?" she asked calmly.

"I did that last week." Harry quickly said.

"Did you?"

"_ACCIO ESSAY_!" Harry shouted.

Immediately a piece of parchment flew down from the boy's dorm and into Harry's hand.

"See!" He held up the parchment, "Four feet of Potion's Essay!"

Hermione's stare soften as she smiled at him. It returned a moment later, though redirected at Ron.

"Well?" she asked.

Ron was on his feet in seconds and quickly ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He reappeared a moment later.

"Hey Harry," he began, "Do you mind if……"

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" Hermione screeched.

"Nevermind!" Ron vanished.

Hermione let out a sigh, then looked at Harry.

"I'm glad one of my best friends is finally showing some effort." She grumbled.

"Blame Ginny." Harry said, "She said Ron and I always waited till the last moment, then you'd yell."

"Ah." She replied, "Where is Ginny?"

"Pansy."

Hermione's face darkened slightly.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said, "She hasn't done a thing to us."

"This year." Hermione replied, "The past is rather hard to forget."

Harry nodded. Hermione, because of her being a muggleborn, had been the target of many Slytherin remarks and attacks over the years. Several times by Pansy.

"Pansy got a letter from Malfoy." Harry stated.

Hermione blinked.

"Draco?"

"The one and only."

"Why is he writing her?"

"He sent a warning." Harry replied, "Voldemort (Hermione winced) is going to summon Azazeal in three months."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"So soon? How? Where?!"

"I don't know." Harry replied, "But that's why I want to get that book Kirishima has in her office. She seems to know what's going on and I want to know too." He punched the top of the couch.

Hermione stared at his clenched fist, then looked back up.

"Ginny tried to explain again didn't she?"

"It's just so frustrating!" Harry ranted, "I trust her completely! I love her! It just…. I can't get over that she knows what's going on and can't tell me!! Even Pansy has tried!"

Hermione nodded. "I know. I've been looking at the Fidelious charm. Whatever spell is on Ginny and Parkinson, it's similar."

Harry nodded and looked at the fireplace.

"There's more." he said, "Voldemort's planning something for Christmas."

"What?"

"Again, I don't know. Neither does Malfoy."

"Malfoy must not be in the Inner Circle." Hermione noted.

"He must hate that." Harry murmured.

Before Hermione could respond, there was a pop, followed by lots of squawking. Harry and Hermione both turned to see Dobby the house elf holding on to the legs of a Raven they had come to know as 'Poe'.

"Nice birdy!" Dobby called out, "Nice Birdy give Dobby letter! Give letter!"

Poe apparently refused to give the letter up. The bird continued to squawk and began pecking at Dobby.

"Ow! Ow!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione froze the bird in mid sqwauk.

"Thank you Miss Grangy." Dobby said as he held the now stilled raven in his hands.

Harry indicated the bird.

"I assume then that Hermione asked you to intercept him."

Dobby nodded his head rapidly. He then tugged the letter free from the raven's leg and handed it to Harry. He glanced at Hermione, who moved to stand next to him as he opened it.

'_To DP,_

_Dark Lord plans to summon Demon in three months time. He is also planning something for Christmas, but details are unknown._

_SP & GP send regards and Holiday greetings._'

"Who are DP, SP, and GP?" Hermione asked.

"SP and GP are Ginny and Pansy." Harry said, "They hung back to send a letter with Poe." Harry turned and looked at the bird in question. "But I don't know who is who. DP…… I assume that's the person that's helping us, maybe the Witch in Black."

"SP……" Hermione muumbled. Suddenly she perked up. "Slytherin Princess."

Harry looked at her curiously.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Makes sense." Hermione stated, "I mean, look how she acted in the past. She was even dating Draco and he was acting like a Prince."

"Then GP must be…"

"Gryffindor Princess." Hermione then smirked, "After all, she's dating the Prince."

Harry rolled his eyes.

A sort time later, a very irritated Poe was sent on his way, the letter tied back to his foot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon came the last day of term before the holidays. The final class was DADA.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy all sat together near the front corner of the room. Pansy had been sitting with them since she and Harry had been 'partnered'. Over time, Ron had become more accepting of her, especially since the Slytherins tended to avoid her now. Well, all the Slytherin but Daphne Greengrass. Hermione also seemed to be more relaxed around Pansy, but she still refused to talk to her on anything other then class.

Strangely, DADA was now three minutes late in starting.

Ron started to drum his fingers. The other three immediately turned and glared at him.

"What?!" he asked.

"Knock it off." Hermione grumbled, "It's irritating."

"Why am I being yelled at?" Ron asked. He pointed at Dean and Seamus who were laughing loudly. "What about them?"

"Laughter I can take. Not the drumming of doom."

"Drumming of doom?"

"Weasley," Pansy said, "Remember the first day of class? She might decided to do that again."

Ron paled.

"She wouldn't."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Hermione replied, looking around the room.

Ron soon joined her, frantically looking about him as well as under his desk.

Their fears of a surprise test were put to rest when Professor Kirishima finally entered the classroom fifteen minutes late. New fears rose though as they watched their professor angrily storm to the front of the classroom with something tightly clenched in her hand..

"Stupid little….where do they get…..how could….." she muttered. She flung whatever was in her hand into a trash can, then whirled about to face the students.

"Ummm Professor?" Hermione asked, raising her hand, "Are you…?"

"Someone….," Kirishima stated, "Above the Fifth year….. has seen fit to provide First Years….with…….objectionable material." Kirishima shook her head. "Honestly what makes it worse is the pictures MOVE! Gah!" Kirishima walked around a moment. "Maybe Filch would be willing to string the culprit up by their toes."

"Objectionable material?" Ron whispered to Harry, Hermione and Pansy.

Hermione and Harry look clueless, but Pansy had turned a slight shade of red.

"What?" Harry asked, seeing the Slytherin's blush.

"It starts with a 'p' and rhymes with 'corn'." Pansy stated.

The three Gryffindors immediately flushed red.

"O..oh…" Hermione stuttered.

Kirishima leaned slightly against the podium and looked out over the class.

"I hope you've all been working on your Occlumency with your partners." She began, "The plan is for you to be tested next term at some time." She then smirked. "Due to certain personal reasons, I will not be the one to test you. Instead, I've asked a friend of mine and she as consented to being the tester."

"Now." Kirishima rose to her feet and paced slightly. "On to business. In this class, you have learned, and continue to learn how to defend yourself against the Dark Arts. In times past, you might never have needed this knowledge in your daily lives. But times change."

"Many of you," she continued, "Will return home to your parents for the holidays. Enjoy your holiday. Have the best Christmas you can possibly have. Be the children you are and enjoy yourselves." She stopped walking and stared at the class.

"But never forget these are dark times. Watch out for yourselves and your families." She turned slightly. "You must remain vigilant. Regardless what you believe, evil doesn't necessarily wear green and silver." She glanced at the Slytherins in the room. She then turned to the Gryffindors. "Nor does good always wear red and gold." She eyed Ron in particular. "The cavalry sometimes doesn't arrive in time either. You all are now of age to help your parents should it become necessary." She then bowed her head. "And pray to Kami-sama it never becomes so."

"Tomorrow night is the Yule Ball. So until then," she cracked a smile, "Get the hell out of here and enjoy yourselves. No homework save you stay alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as Professor Kirishima had ended the class sooner then they expected, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had decided to visit Hagrid. The half-giant Groundskeeper was busy chopping wood beside his hut.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"Hello Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Hagrid replied, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Professor Kirishima let us out early." Hermione replied.

Hagrid froze in place a moment.

"Did she now?" he asked, his voice rather distant.

Harry frowned.

"What is it Hagrid?"

"Professor Kirishima." Hagrid replied. He then turned and headed into his hut. The trio followed him.

"What about her?" Hermione asked, "She teaches well, if a little strict."

"A little?!" Ron shouted in shock, "That's like saying Snape is a warm and fuzzy fellow!"

"Hagrid?" Harry asked, looking at the groundskeeper.

Hagrid sat down in his chair near the fire.

"Before this year," he began, "I've only met Mana Kirishima once. I saw her with Professor Dumbledore just after that petrifying incident."

Hermione visibly shuddered. Both Ron and Harry patted her on the shoulders.

"Dumbledore was given her a tour of the castle and grounds." Hagrid continued, "We met briefly. She was pleasant and friendly, but there was something about her I didn't like. When I told Dumbledore about it, he said not to worry, I'd only see her again if things got bad." He let out a sigh. "He was right too."

"Do you know where she is from?" Hermione asked, "She sounds like she's from the States, but looks as though she's from the East."

"Don't know." Hagrid replied, "Never thought to ask, and they never mentioned it."

"Hagrid." Harry said suddenly, his voice very serious. "When I was in Gringotts, the Goblins said Kirishima could be the lights greatest ally, or could cause it to fall into shadow." He stared at the half-giant. "Whose side do you think she's on?"

Hagrid was silent for several moments before he finally spoke.

"She's on her own side."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Harry asked as they walked back up to the castle through the snow.

"We know nothing about her." Hermione said, "You have some of her memories, you tell us."

Harry shrugged. "It's hard to really look at them. I mean, they're all jumbled. Sometimes I see her with one eye, other times with two. Sometimes she's fighting muggles, other times those Shadow people. Occasionally I see her fighting that woman with the blue facial markings. I just…… I just don't get it."

"Hey." Ron suddenly said, pointing towards the castles outer gates.

The gates of Hogwarts were opening, admitting three cloaked figures onto the grounds. The three then began heading up path towards the castle.

Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron's arms.

"Come on!"

He led them up to the castle and in through a side door. They then went hurriedly through two secret passages before pausing at the top of the stairs over looking the main entrance to the school.

The three figures were just entering the castle. Waiting there patiently was Professor Kirishima. Two of the figures immediately removed their hoods to reveal Kirishima's daughters, Dawn and Sayoko. The third removed her hood to reveal a woman just barely into her twenties, younger looking then Kirishima………

…with light purple hair.

"Think she's a metamorphmagus?" Ron asked, "Like Tonks?"

Harry blinked and squinted.

"No." he replied, "Look at her face."

The other two look carefully at the new woman, and saw what Harry did.

She had blue markings under her cheeks, and another on her forehead.

Kirishima walked up to the newcomer, who nodded her head at the Professor.

"Your Boss was ok with this Cayla?" Kirishima asked the woman.

"Once she understood why you needed me," Cayla replied, "She was more then willing to let me come."

Kirishima smiled.

"Come on," she said, "Let's give you a small tour of the place."

The four headed off down a corridor. Harry turned to his friends, then pulled out the Marauder's map.

"I solemly swear I'm up to no good." Harry whispered. He then went over the map till her found the entry way.

He could see himself, as well as Ron and Hermione. He then glanced over to see the footsteps of the four who had just left. As before, Kirishima's were fuzzy and nameless. Dawn and Sayoko's were present, yet there was still the blured wording beside their names. Then Harry spoted Cayla's footsteps.

The name beside them said Cayla only. No family name. She also had the same blurred wording beside her name.

Harry looked at his friends.

"This is getting to be rather interesting now isn't it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cayla was present at the Head table that night, sitting between Kirishima and Sayoko, with Dawn sitting beside Sayoko. All four seemed to be talking very animatedly, though of what few knew. From the brief snippets that drifted over, Harry could tell they were speaking in another language again. Oddly he thought he caught a word or two he understood.

Before he could think deeper on that, Ginny nudged him in the side.

"So is the snowball fight on for tomorrow?" she asked.

Harry smirked. Years before, there had been a snowball fight between the boys and a few of the girl the morning of the Yule Ball. It had eventually become a yearly event.

"Yeah." Harry said, "It's on."

Ginny smiled and turned and whispered something to Pansy. The Slytherin had pretty much abandoned sitting at her house table for sitting at the Gryffindors', much to the displeasure of some. None said anything due to the glares they were receiving from Harry and Ginny, as well as a certain auburn haired Professor. The biggest event thus far had been when Hermione had actually asked Pansy about something not class related.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said softly.

"Hmm?" Ginny turned away from Pansy.

"Have you met that woman up their before?" Harry asked, "The one with purple hair?"

Ginny stared a moment. "No."

"You haven't?"

Ginny shook her head. "Never seen her before. Why?"

"She arrived and was met by Kirishima." Harry replied, "They knew each other."

"Neither of us has met her." Pansy said, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

"Figured I'd ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So that's him?_"

"_Yes._"

"_He's barely seventeen._"

"_The Guardians and Sayoko were only fourteen when they faced Arael and her brothers._"

"……_before my time……_"

"_Not really. Only five years or so._"

Silence.

"_What did she say about my proposal?_"

"_She's unsure. They are going to rely on my 'observations'._"

"_Observations?_"

"_What you ask is highly………dangerous. Especially here._"

"_I wouldn't ask unless it was necessary._"

"_We shall see won't we?_"

"_Cayla……_"

"_Yes Mana?_"

"_Try the biscuits. They almost rival Belldandy's._"

"_Nothing can top Sempai's biscuits._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone hurried back to their dorms after breakfast to change into warm outdoor clothes. Arriving outside, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione found they weren't the only ones to have thought about having a snowball fight.

Off to one side, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were each building themselves a snow fort to defend. Oddly, the Ravenclaws looked strangely like Hogwarts. Even odder was Luna Lovegood adding colored creatures to the side of the snow castle with her wand, saying the Snorcacks would help to defend it.

The four Gryffindors joined the rest of their housemates on their own snow fort.

"This isn't good." Seamus muttered suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Look!"

The Gryffindors looked over to see that Slytherin house had decided to join the snowball fight as well. Their fort was very dark and foreboding.

"The Slytherin Snow fort." Harry murmured, "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." He then glanced at Hermione who was snickering. "We must be cautious."

Hermione completely lost it, as did several of the other muggleborns.

"Gee Harry," came a female voice behind him, "It's nice to know you feel that way."

Harry turned to see Pansy standing behind him. She had a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck, letting the Gryffindors know who's side she was on.

"Sorry Pansy."

"Apology accepted." The Slytherin replied, "What's that from anyway?"

"Muggle movie."

"Ah." Pansy looked at the still snickering muggleborns. "That explains that."

"We still have a problem though." Seamus said, "The Puffs and Claws I'm not worried about, but the Snakes……"

"….They don't play fair." Dean said.

"They're mean." Dennis Creevy added.

"Bigger." Colin Creevy spoke up.

"Some of them smell."

"That's because Crabbe and Goyle haven't learned how to bathe yet." Ron said.

"Oh they know how to bath." Pansy replied, "They just don't know when too much cologne is enough."

"What do we do about the Slytherins?" Dean asked.

Ron pointed to the side closest to the Slytherins.

"Make that wall thicker." He said, "That way we're better protected."

"What about the Puffs and the Claws?"

Ron sighed. "You really think they're going to worry about us Lions when they have Snakes nearby?"

"Ah Inter-House unity." Pansy murmured.

"Hey," Ginny said, "You're here with us. Remember?"

"Of course." Pansy replied, "Now I suppose while the boys build our fortress, we should make the ammo."

"Besides," Ron said, having completely ignored Pansy's comments. "There's also the Beauxbatons. They'll roll over easy."

"RON!" Hermione shouted, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Easy…. They're French!"

Hermione's face went completely scarlet. With a sigh, Harry walked over to where Ginny and Pansy were making snowballs.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as the sounds of an angry Hermione yelling at Ron echoed against the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Kirishima walked from her classroom towards the Great Hall. She'd been doing some last minute work reading and checking a few essays. Now she was going to grab a quick breakfast before meeting up with her daughters and Cayla.

By the time she reached the stairs, she realized something was off in the school. She looked around her, then leaned over the stair rails and looked down.

Far below she could see Filch mopping the floor and grumbling about obnoxious brats running in the halls. Kirishima rolled her eyes and flicked her wand hand. Filch let out a shout, then a groaned as the mop bucket tipped over, spilling dirty soapy water across the newly cleaned floor.

"Asshole." She murmured. She then paused.

That was it. The students. She couldn't see any.

Kirishima walked down several corridors and saw no one. At the last corridor she checked, she briefly spotted Peeves the Poltergeist floating into a door. Her eyes narrowed as she started follow him when her ears picked up the faint sounds of shouting.

Thinking something was wrong, she quickly raced through the halls and out an entrance…….

….right into a massive snowball barrage.

"CEASE FIRE!!!" Hermione shouted.

Almost immediately the snowballs ceased flying from the Forts that didn't have Slytherins behind them. Several more Slytherin snowballs slammed into the pile that had buried Kirishima.

Kirishima slowly stuck her head out and looked around confused.

Splat!

A snowball slammed into her face, then fell to the ground with a plop.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!!!"

"Sorry 'Mione. I couldn't resist."

Kirishima's eyes narrowed and she had just started to open her mouth when a final Slytherin snowball slammed into her head with a loud crack. The Professor's eyes crossed and she fell on her back unconscious.

Everyone peered out and over their forts with a look of horror at the unconscious Professor.

"I told you the Slytherins were using ice cores." Dean said.

Pansy leaped out from behind the Gryffindor fort and ran to Kirishima's side. Harry and Ginny quickly followed, as did several students from the other Forts. The Slytherins remained hidden behind theirs.

"Mana?" Pansy called out as she knelt by the Professors side. "Mana wake up!"

"Professor?" Harry said as he knelt on Kirishima's other side.

Kirishima let out a groan and moved a hand to her head as she sat up.

"Ow." She moaned, "What hit me?"

"Slytherin Snowball with an ice core." Dean said.

"And before that?"

"A little of everything."

"Including a little something from my brother." Ginny growled.

Kirishima pulled her hand from her head, revealing a massive lump on her forehead.

"You need to go to the hospital wing." Pansy said as she and Harry both helped Kirishima to her feet.

Kirishima touched the lump on her forehead and winced.

"Yeah." She murmured as she turned and stumbled into the castle.

"Think she'll be alright?" Harry asked.

"When she is we'll be in big trouble." Pansy said. She looked at Harry. "BIG trouble."

A whooshing noise caused them both to look up. They watched as a snowball flew over their heads, followed soon by another.

"GET BACK TO THE FORT!!!" Ron shouted, "THE SLYTHERINS ARE ATTACKING!!!"

The students all scrambled about to their respected forts, and the snowball battle continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima stumbled up the stairs to the owlery. She had every intention of going to the Hospital wing when she'd entered the castle. But then she realized that if she did so, Pomfrey would hold her there long enough that she might not get her revenge. She finally reached the top of the stairs and looked around at all the Owls. School Owls, as well as several personal Owls were present. Easily, there were a few hundred.

"Listen up!" Kirishima called out as she staggered into the center of the room.

All the owls opened their eyes and stared at the Professor.

"I need your help." Her eyes then sought out and found a snowy white owl.

"And I have a special task for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron peered carefully over the wall at the dark snow fort. As they had originally thought, with few exceptions, the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and the Beauxbatons had all targeted the Slytherins first. Even now, they watched as snowballs impacted with little effect on the Slytherin fort.

"I think they're using magic over there." Ron murmured.

"You didn't see the Ravenclaw launcher did you?" Harry replied. "Everyone is using magic in someway."

"Just doesn't seem right you know." Ron grumbled. He then turned to Harry. "You think an incendio would help?"

"I wouldn't……" Harry began when his voice trailed off. He stared back at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, incendio is probably over the top." Ron grumbled. "Wonder if accio snow fort would work?"

"Ron."

"Nah that's stupid. We'll just get buried in Slytherins."

"Ron."

"Wonder if a well place reducto would work?"

"RON!"

Ron turned and glared at Harry.

"WHAT!?!?!"

Harry pointed.

Ron turned and looked back at Hogwarts. A dark shape was forming in the sky near the owlery. They both then realized it was a flock of owls, growing larger as owls continued to fly out from the owlery.

"Pansy!" Harry called out.

"What?"

Harry pointed. "Do you think that's Kirishima's doing?"

Pansy looked up at the flock of owls. As one, the flock turned and began flying towards the snow forts. As they grew closer she noticed that the owls were holding something in each of their claws. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were holding.

"They have snowballs!" she shouted.

"GET DOWN!" Ron shouted.

Everyone in the Gryffindor fort dropped to the ground as the owls began to drop their snowballs. Ron continued to watch the owls.

The snowballs were rather small, enabling the owls to carry them in each claw. But as they fell, they magically increased in size until they were about the same size as a beach ball. Upon impact, they let out a loud boom and created even more snow, burying everything in their path. The owls then flew back to reload.

After several passes, the forts were all but wiped out and most of the students were buried in snow. From where the Beauxbaton fort and Slytherin forts had stood, a student was waving a handkerchief from their wands, signaling surrender.

The Gryffindors slowly rose out of the snowdrifts and looked up as the Owls made one final pass in victory, then flew back to the owlery.

All but one.

That one, a snowy white owl, flew over the Gryffindor fort one more time. Harry followed it with his eyes.

"Hedwig?" Harry murmured as he watched his owl fly overhead. He then heard a soft splut from beside him.

"Harry."

"Yes Ron?"

"Your Owl just crapped on me."

"Not my fault mate."

"Then whose?"

Harry then felt someone nudging him. He looked over to see Pansy sitting beside him. She pointed up at one of the battlements. Kirishima stood there, looking down at the 'carnage'. Seeing that she was spotted, she offered them a huge smirk, then vanished from sight.

"Harry mate" Ron murmured.

"Yes Ron?"

"Remind me to never again piss her off, either directly or indirectly."

"Same here Ron, same here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later (after much warming up) the students were all in their dorms getting ready for the Ball.

"I hate this part." Ron muttered as he pulled on his dress robes.

"At least those are better looking then the other ones." Harry pointed out as he adjusted his bow tie.

Ron paled at the memory of his dress robes from Fourth year.

"Besides," Harry added, "You know the girls are going nuts getting ready."

"Yeah." Dean said from where he was standing, "I heard they had two hex battles over the mirror."

"It was four." Seamus stated.

"No two."

"Four!"

"Two! Lavender told me!"

"Four! Romilda told me!"

Harry nudged Ron and the two left their dorm.

"Why is it everyone around me has to argue?" Harry muttered.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked, looking at him curiously.

Harry started to answer, then shook his head.

"Know what? Forget I ever mentioned it."

The two continued out of the common room and went to wait just outside the Great Hall. Others were there as well, each waiting to meet their dates.

"This has to be the best part." Ron murmured to Harry.

"Eh?"

"Seeing the girls all dressed up and at their best." Ron replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't let Hermione and Ginny hear you say that."

"What do you mean?"

"They'd hex you for thinking they didn't look good other then at dances."

"Oh." Ron paled, "Right then."

Startled gasps were then heard and the students before them began to part.

"What's going…." Ron began to asked before he saw. Harry swallowed heavily as he stared.

Professor Kirishima was leading a group of five towards the hall. Kirishima wore a strapless dress that look absolutely regal on her. It was hard to believe this was the same woman that was teaching their DADA class. To top it off, she was wearing an elegant silver tiara on her head.

Next to her was Sayoko. She was dressed just as regally as her mother and also wore a silver tiara, though of a much simpler design.

Parkinson and Dawn were next. Both wore dresses they had purchased at Madam Malkin's. Harry actually had a hard time remembering why they thought Pansy had looked like a pug dog years before.

From behind came the newcomer, Cayla. Her dress was of the purest white with blue trim. The way her purple hair drifted behind her and the way her dress practically glowed, she looked almost heavenly.

The five women vanished into the Great Hall, the eyes of all the boys present watching them, much to the annoyance of their dates that were present.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured, "If she's evil…….Evil looks good."

"Yeah…." Harry replied, "It does……"

"Does what?"

Ron and Harry both jumped at the voice. They quickly turned around only to have their jaws hit the floor.

If Kirishima had looked beautiful, Hermione and Ginny looked positively angelic. Hermione's bushy hair was tamed and done up in a French style braid. She wore a strapless dress that was a light shade of purple.

Ginny had left her hair down and wore a white dress, while not as brilliant as Cayla's dress, it allowed Ginny to show off her curves.

"Wow." Ron murmured.

Harry was unable to utter even a syllable.

"I think we broke them." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Comon boys." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's arm. "We have a dance waiting for us."

"And don't you worry Harry," Ginny said softly, "I've charmed my shoes so you can stomp on my feet all you want. I won't feel a thing."

The four entered the Great Hall to find the party had already begun. Like in their Fourth Year, the room was decorated as if made of ice. Silver and white streamers hung from the rafters. Unlike that Ball, this one did not have an orchestra, though it did have a band. On stage singing with the band was Cayla. She was singing a Celestina Warbeck song, and doing a very fine job of it as well.

Many students were already dancing away on the floor. Neville seemed to be having a good time with Luna, Gabrielle Delacour was dancing with some boy from Beauxbatons. Harry was surprised to see Kirishima's youngest, Sayoko, dancing with a fourth year from Hufflepuff.

"She looks like a little princess." Hermione murmured.

"You haven't seen her mother." Ron replied.

"Where is….oh!" Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the sight of their DADA Professor.

"Come on Harry." Ginny said as she pulled Harry out onto the dance floor.

Ron stared a moment at his best mate dancing with his sister. He then felt Hermione's eyes boring into him. He turned his head slightly to see that she was looking at him very impatiently.

"Umm." He began, "Would you…uhh….like to …uh….you know….."

Hermione's eyes narrowed further.

"Hem hem." Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione would you like to dance?" His voice squeaked at the end.

Hermione was suddenly all smiles.

"Why yes I would Ronald." She immediately tugged him towards the dance floor.

"Girls are mental." Ron murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harry." Ginny said as they sat down after their third dance. "Could I ask you to do something?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

Ginny hesitated a moment. "Anything?"

Harry looked at Ginny curiously.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley just what are you going to ask me?"

Ginny looked down at the floor.

"Would you have a dance with Pansy?"

Harry blinked and stared at his girlfriend a moment. Sure he and Pansy were getting along well this year, as well as the fact they were partnered in class. He could also carry on a pleasant conversation with her.

But dance with her?

"Please Harry?" Ginny asked, "She's just been sitting there."

Harry looked around the room a moment until he spotted Pansy. She was sitting at a table all alone. He glanced to the dance floor and spotted Kirishima dancing with Hagrid, while Dawn and Sayoko had their own partners. Cayla was still singing away on the stage.

"You know she'll ask if someone's forcing me to do this." Harry stated.

"Look at her Harry." Ginny said softly, "No one is even going near her. You know we're the only ones who really get along with her besides Kirishima."

Harry looked back at Pansy. Ginny was right. When people did get close to where the disgraced Slytherin was sitting, they intentionally avoided the table. The only one who did get close was Daphne. She said something to Pansy, who looked up and replied, before looking back down at her hands. Daphne lingered a moment, then moved off, looking very unhappy.

Harry looked back at Ginny. She was still looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright." He said, "But if she hexes me…….I'll blame you."

"If you must." Ginny replied with a slight smirk.

Harry walked across the hall and moved to stand next to Pansy. She spoke as soon as he had stopped.

"I told you to sod off." She growled.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, causing Pansy's head to snap up in surprise, "I didn't receive that Owl."

"Harry?" Pansy asked, her eyes still wide, "Why are you.….?"

"You know how you hated the fact that Kirishima asked me to partner with you?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes."

"Well my girlfriend is now doing the same thing."

Pansy leaned to the side, looking around Harry and bringing Ginny into view. Ginny waved. Pansy sat up straight again.

"You don't have to do this." She stated.

"I know." Harry offered her his hand. "Think of it as an early Christmas gift then."

Pansy stared at his hand a moment longer before finally taking it into hers. She allowed Harry to pull her to her feet, then lead her out onto the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall watched as the Gryffindor and Slytherin began to dance. Students around them seemed to stop and stare, stunned at what they were seeing.

"It's so…" McGonagall began to say before Kirishima danced by her.

"I swear to Kami-sama Minerva," the DADA Professor growled, "if you say something about Inter-House unity I'll curse you good!"

The Professor then danced away.

McGonagall sighed.

"Albus, what were you thinking." She murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this hasn't turned out too bad." Hermione said. She, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Pansy were all sitting at a table watching as the ball continued on around them.

"Much better the last ball." Harry agreed.

"Yeah," Ginny added, "You and Ron actually danced this time."

"Dress robes aren't an embarrassment this year." Ron muttered.

"Even Neville's enjoying himself." Ginny pointed. Neville and Luna happened to be dancing past them at that moment.

Hermione glanced over at the only one who hadn't said anything in a while.

"How about you Parkinson?"

Pansy looked up.

"Huh? Oh. It's fine." Pansy replied. She then set her head back on hand and stared off seemingly at nothing.

"Pansy?" Ginny said softly, "What's wrong?"

Pansy glanced at the others.

"You really wouldn't want to hear."

"Tell us." Harry said, "You're with friends."

Pansy gave Ron and Hermione a look, before turning back to Harry.

"I miss Draco."

Ron immediately went into a coughing fit.

"Told you you wouldn't have wanted to hear it." Pansy said.

"I….suppose….." Hermione began slowly, "…that…..Malfoy has a few…….interesting qualities."

"Twitchy ferret." Ron muttered.

Pansy ignored Ron's comment completely.

"I know it's odd, but…." She sighed, "I miss him, but I know if he was here……I'd feel even more alone."

"You'd have him," Ginny said knowingly, "But no one else, not even us."

"You don't really have any friends in Slytherin do you?" Hermione asked softly.

Pansy shook her head. "Daphne is the closest to a friend I have, and that's mostly because we share a dorm. The rest, they're looking out how to advance themselves. Having connections with others in power is a way of doing that."

"What about Kirishima?" Ron asked, "Isn't that what your doing with her?"

Pansy glared at Ron. "She sought me out. She's done so much for me and hasn't asked for much in return." She looked down at her hands. "Dawn and Sayoko, they treat me like a sister." She then looked up, her eyes meeting Harry's, but she directed her voice to all present. "You know that Dawn was adopted by Mana? Her parents were murdered, and before they got to her, Mana stopped them. She took Dawn as her own."

"I didn't know." Hermione said softly.

Harry was lost in thought. The memory he had of Kirishima saving Dawn ran through his mind again. He then remembered how Kirishima had said Dawn was very protective of her and vise versa. He started to wonder if Kirishima had the same connection as Pansy. He turned his head, his eyes searching for the Professor in question. When he found her, he was taken aback by the look on her face.

Kirishima was sitting at a table all alone, the look on her face much the same as Pansy's had been earlier. Harry immediately looked around for Dawn and Sayoko. He spotted them not too far from Kirishima. Both of them were looking at her worriedly, and Sayoko seemed to be constantly checking a watch.

"What's going on with Kirishima?" Harry finally said out loud, "And why does Sayoko keep checking that watch?"

Everyone looked over.

"I know Mana wasn't all that thrilled about the Ball." Pansy stated, "Sayoko was really excited though and convinced her to come." She then frowned. "Come to think of it, even Cayla convinced her."

"Who is Cayla anyway?" Hermione asked, looking at the purple haired girl.

"A friend of Mana's is all I was told." Pansy said.

They all jumped slightly as Sayoko seemed to let out a squeal of delight. They watched as a twenty something year old brown haired man walked towards the girl. She immediately leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"Who the hell is that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied. He turned to ask Ginny but her eyes were locked on the man. Harry turned to find both Hermione's and Pansy's locked on the stranger as well.

"Uhhh Hermione?" Ron asked, nudging his girlfriend.

"Oh wow…" Hermione murmured, "He's gorgeous."

"Yeah." Pansy murmured.

"I could just eat him up…" Ginny added.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted.

Ginny jumped then realized what she had said. She turned beat red.

"Sorry Harry." She apologized.

"I'm sorry too Ron." Hermione murmured.

"I'm not." Pansy stated, "He's a fox!"

They watched as the man set Sayoko down and turned his deep blue eyes on something else. He walked slowly between the tables until he was standing next to…..

Professor Kirishima?

The man placed his hand on Kirishima's shoulder, causing her to jump. When she saw who it was, her eye lit up in with happiness. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. When she released him, she a look of worry appeared on her face and she said something to him. The man shook his head and replied back. Joy once again appeared on Kirishima's face as he held his hand out to her. She slowly took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Alright people!" Cayla suddenly called out from the stage, "This is the last dance of the night, so grab someone you care for!"

Hermione immediately looked at Ron, who gently pulled her to the dance floor.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny.

"Well Ginny?"

Ginny rose as she took Harry's hand. He quickly turned and looked at Pansy.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

Before Pansy could reply, a female voice interrupted.

"She'll be fine Potter."

Harry turned to see that Dawn and Sayoko had walked over. The two each grabbed one of Pansy's hands and pulled her off with them as the music began.

Harry led Ginny to the floor and took her into his arms just as Cayla began to sing.

"You're not alone

together we stand

_I'll be by your side_

_you know I'll take your hand _

_when it gets cold _

_and it feels like the end_

_there's no place to go you know I wont give in _

_no I wont give in."_

Harry glanced over to see Kirishima with her arms wrapped around the brown haired man's neck. His arms were wrapped around her lower back. Both were staring each other in the face as they danced.

"_Keep holding on _

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong _

_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on _

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_So far away I wish you were here_

_before it's too late this could all disappear_

_before the doors close, this comes to an end_

_but with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah yeah."_

Looking another way, he spotted Dawn, Sayoko, and Pansy. Each had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder. Since the three really couldn't dance well that way, they seemed to just be holding each other and swaying to the music.

"_Keep holding on _

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong _

_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on _

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Hear me when I say, when I say _

_I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny_

_what ever is meant to be _

_will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_ladadadadada..._

_Keep holding on _

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong _

_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on _

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Keep holding on _

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong _

_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on _

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the dance, the four Gryffindors escorted Pansy back to the Slytherin dorms. They then began the long walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"Well," Ron said, "It wasn't as bad as the last one."

"That's because you actually danced and had a good time with your date." Hermione replied.

"How about you Mister Potter?" Ginny asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did indeed Miss Weasley." Harry replied. He then smirked. "Miss Parkinson was a most wonderful dance partner."

Ginny spotted his smirk and replied with one of her own.

"Are you planning on dumping me for Miss Parkinson?"

"Oh I could never dump you Miss Weasley." He replied, "Perhaps I'll just have Miss Parkinson join us. You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind Mister Potter."

Hermione and Ron stared dumbstruck at the two.

"Wha….wha…" Ron stuttered.

"Harry….you and Ginny wouldn't……" Hermione began.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before looking at their fellow Gryffindors.

"Of course we wouldn't mind you joining us Miss Granger." Ginny said sweetly.

"But Mr. Weasley joining us would be just too weird." Harry added.

"After all, he is my brother……."

"And my best mate……"

"What would people say?"

Hermione and Ron were both making excellent goldfish expressions as their faces went completely red.

Ginny looked at Harry.

"They're speechless."

"I noticed." Harry then looked at his best friends. "You do know we're kidding right?"

Ginny frowned and looked at Harry with a pout.

"We were?"

"Ginny."

"OK." She looked at Hermione and Ron. "Harry says we were kidding."

"DON'T DO THAT!!!" Hermione finally sputtered. Ron only made a few incomprehensible noises.

Harry and Ginny immediately began to laugh very hard. They stopped laughing as the sound of singing began to reach their ears. They looked down the hall to see Dawn and Sayoko leading a very happy Professor Kirishima along.

It was the Professor who was singing.

"For of sugar and ice, I am made. I am made," she sang, "It's in the blood, It's in the blood. I met my love before I was born. He wanted love, I taste of blood. He bit my lip, and drank my warmth, From years before, from years before."

"Left turn Mana." Dawn said, steering her adopted mother, "No no….. your other left."

"Is she drunk?" Hermione murmured as the group stared at their DADA Professor.

"No." came a voice from behind them. They turned to find Cayla standing there. The purple haired woman was watching the singing Professor with a look of disappointment. "She's just very……..happy."

"Oh."

"You sing very well." Harry said, "Do you do it Professionally?"

Cayla blinked and looked at Harry.

"I…no." she replied, "I am very happy in what I do now."

"What's that?"

"Secretary." Cayla replied. "Have a pleasant evening." She then bowed her head slightly to them before heading off after Kirishima.

"Secretary?" Harry murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you were singing that!" Cayla muttered as she sat before the fireplace in Kirishima's quarters.

"We can." Dawn and Sayoko both said together.

Kirishima rolled her eyes.

"Let me have it. I haven't been this bloody happy for about four years."

Sayoko and Dawn quickly smirked.

Kirishima looked at them curiously.

"What?"

"You said you haven't been this 'bloody' happy." Dawn replied.

"No I didn't." Kirishima said, "Did I? Bloody hell….."

"You did it again!" Sayoko snickered.

"DAMN THE BRITISH!!!" Kirishima suddenly shouted.

"Before you damn them all….." Cayla said softly, "I think I should tell you that I support your idea."

Kirishima's head snapped quickly to face Cayla. "You do?"

Cayla nodded.

"When we get back, I'll inform Lady Belldandy."

Kirishima smiled.

"Excellent."


	10. Chapter 9

Author's note: I got a review from magicgirl45852 and after a quick glance, I realized that I never did actually say what this was crossed over with. All I stated in the prologue was that it was a A Neon Genesis: Goddess Fic. I have been remiss in this and I apologize. (god I can't believe I used remiss in a sentence.)

Basically, this story is a crossover with another crossover. That story, called Neon Genesis: Goddess, is an Anime crossover of the Animes 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' and 'Ah! My Goddess'. Those of you with cable might have caught NG Evangelion as part of Cartoon Network's adult swim. Ah! My Goddess has only been released in the US on DVD. Both are also in Manga forms (comics for the uninformed).

For the record: Neon Genesis Evangelion originally aired in the mid nineties. Sadly I don't recall when the Manga began to be published.

Ah My Goddess was originally a five episode video release, then a movie in 2000, and in 2004 it finally became a TV series with two seasons so far. The Manga has been produced since around 1992 and is still being made.

My story, Neon Genesis Goddess, first began to be posted here in the fall of 2002.

Due to popular demand, I've written more in this series, and have added other Animes and other things.

Never knew it would become the monster it is today.

I would also like to mention that the character 'Cayla' was created to reward a rather persistent reviewer. ;) Thank you Anexsis!

Chapter 9

Pansy and Professor Kirishima walked side by side as they headed down towards the Hogsmeade train station. Walking just behind them were Dawn, Sayoko, and Cayla.

"You know the invitation still stands." The Professor said softly, "You don't have to stay here."

"I want to." Pansy replied. "It….as much as I would like to go with you, it'd hurt to much."

Kirishima nodded. "I understand. But what about the other Slytherins? Not all of them are going home. And I won't be here to scare them off."

"I'll get by."

"Pansy." Kirishima stopped walking and turned to face the Slytherin. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"You won't."

Kirishima dropped to her knee and looked up into Pansy's face. "You know I think of you as one of my own. Dawn and Yoko already think of you as a sister. We want you to be happy. We can stay if…."

Pansy shook her head. "No Mana. You already told them you were coming. Don't make them mad on my account."

"You matter to me Pansy." Kirishima said, "They would understand."

"I'll be fine."

"You'll be all alone in the dorm. No one to talk to."

"I still have Ginny and Harry."

"But they can't follow you into the Dorm. They won't be there if……." Kirishima's voice broke off. She looked back at the castle. She could see four people watching from a window in one of the towers. Suddenly her head snapped back to Pansy. "Come with me."

Kirishima led Pansy over to where McGonagall was watching the loading of the Hogwarts Express.

"Minerva!" Kirishima called out as she walked over.

"Yes Mana?" McGonagall asked.

"I have a huge favor to ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think Parkinson is going with?" Ron murmured.

"She told the Professor she was going to stay." Ginny replied.

"That's what Kirishima told me as well."

"Bulstrude, Crabbe, and Goyle are still in the school." Hermione stated, "As well as another ten or so Slytherins."

"What about Greengrass?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Going home."

Harry blinked.

"Pansy's going to be alone with that lot? And no Kirishima to back her up?" he shook his head. "She'll be hexed until unrecognizable."

"Sucks to be her."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny shouted, "You leave Pansy alone!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"When the hell did we start worrying about Parkinson anyway?"

"This year." Ginny growled.

Ron started to reply but stopped when Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"Let it go Ron." She said softly.

"Miss Granger? Miss Weasley?"

Everyone looked over to see McGonagall standing in the portrait hole.

"Can I see you two a moment?" the Headmistress asked.

The two girls quickly stood up and headed out of the portrait hole with the Professor.

"What you think that's all about?" Ron asked.

"Don't know." Harry replied. He looked back out the window to see the train steaming off into the distance.

Several minutes past and they were rejoined by Hermione. She sat down next to Ron and quickly moved as close to him as she could.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"We're having a guest during the holiday break." Hermione murmured.

"A guest?" Harry asked, "Who?"

Hermione stared at Harry.

"Parkinson."

Ron's eyes bugged out.

"Here!?!? In Gryffindor?"

Hermione nodded.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS A SLYTHERIN STAYING IN OUR DORM!?!?!?!?"

"Language Ron."

Ron closed his eyes and seemed to be struggling not to say anything.

"She's going to stay in Ginny's dorm room since none of her roommates are here."

"Professor McGonagall OKed this?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Apparently Professor Kirishima asked Professor McGonagall if it would be alright while she was gone. Pansy was trying to talk her out of it, but when Ginny heard…….."

Harry nodded. "I get the idea. I suppose she's helping Parkinson move her stuff?"

Hermione nodded.

"She's a Slytherin!" Ron couldn't hold it anymore. "I mean, sure she isn't outright attacking us, yes she's been nice and all. But that's cuz she's an outcast from her house! Once she gets back with them it's all over! She's a Slytherin! They're all evil! Evil!"

Harry glanced at Hermione.

"How long you think this time?"

"Give him another five minutes or so." She replied, "Once he gets it out of his system he should be fine."

"Ginny and Pansy will be here soon though."

Hermione sighed.

"Ronald." She said softly, "I think I have ruined the finish on one of your chess pieces."

"How could McGonagall……" Ron stopped ranting and looked at Hermione wide eyed. "What?"

"The Queen." Hermione said, "She might have a chip."

"It….WHAT!!?!?!" Ron turned and quickly ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"That was rather mean Hermione." Harry said.

"But timely." Hermione pointed to the portrait hole. Ginny was leading a nervous Pansy into the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherin kept looking around her for threats as she was now deep in the Lion's den.

"Hi Pansy." Harry called out from where he was sitting, causing her to jump.

"Umm…Hi." The Slytherin replied. She then gave a nod to Hermione before allowing Ginny to lead her up and into the girl's dorms.

As soon as the sound of the girl's dorm door closing reached them, the boy's dorm door opened. Ron came down the stairs with a frown on his face.

"I didn't see anything wrong with the chess pieces." He said.

"Oh." Hermione replied, "My mistake then."

Ron looked at Hermione curiously as he sat back down. Hermione fidgeted under Ron's gaze. Ron stared at his girlfriend a moment, then looked at his best friend. Harry was looking up at the ceiling, counting the cracks to make sure they were all there.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked.

"Say Hermione," Harry said, looking down from the ceiling, "You fancy a nice long walk?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Harry." Hermione said, looking up from her hands. "Ron how would you like to go for a nice long walk?"

"Parkinson's here isn't she?"

Hermione and Harry both sighed.

"Yes." They replied together. Ron glared at the two, but remained silent.

Minutes past, and they heard the door to the girl's dorm open, followed by soft voices and footsteps coming down the stairs. Ginny appeared, followed by Pansy. They headed directly towards the trio.

Ron immediately glared at Pansy, causing the Slytherin to hesitate. Ginny forced her to continue, and she soon found herself sitting on the couch between Harry and Ginny.

"So," Harry began, "Christmas in a few days….."

Ron stood up and walked away. The three remaining Gryffindors let out sighs.

"I'm sorry Pansy." Hermione said softly, "Ron is rather thick headed."

Pansy waved her hand in dismissal. "It's ok Granger. I was kind of expecting…….." Pansy blinked and stared at Hermione. "Did you just call me Pansy?"

Hermione nodded. "If that's ok with you of course."

Pansy sat back on the couch, a very peaceful look now on her face.

"Yeah, it's fine…….Hermione."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling. She'd tried to fall asleep, but something was bothering her. Being the Head Girl, she had a dorm room all to herself, so she couldn't say that it was too noisy. Nor was the temperature too warm or too cold. The thought of Voldemort's upcoming attempt to summon a demon was bothersome, but wasn't her concern at the present. Even her thoughts on the 'Witch in Black' had been put aside this night.

What was bothering her was a Slytherin named Pansy Parkinson.

Until this past summer, if someone had asked Hermione about Pansy, she'd have said that the girl was pug faced, rotten, spiteful, vindictive, and evil. And this was just scratching the surface. She'd taunted and picked on Hermione since their first year.

All in all, she'd been the very ideal image of a stereotypical pureblooded Slytherin.

Until, Hermione reluctantly admitted, last year. Hermione rarely saw (or heard) the Slytherin outside of class. She wasn't sure why Pansy had left her alone, but she didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. But it was the event over the summer that Hermione felt had really affected Pansy.

The death of her parents.

Hermione dreaded the thought of losing her own parents, but in a way, through being friends with Harry, she could see how it had the loss of hers had affected Pansy.

Pansy had been very civil at Bill and Fluer's wedding, and in the chaos afterward at 12 Grimmuald place. Harry had even told her about Pansy's apology.

When Harry had brought Pansy to the Gryffindor table several weeks back, Hermione had been angry, but not as much had it been a year previously. Pansy was quite nervous sitting with them. Matter of fact, when any Gryffindor was near her, besides Harry and Ginny or course, she'd looked nervous and jumpy, probably wondering where the first hex would come from.

Hermione had talked to Pansy, but kept to class work only. At least until the day before the Yule Ball. By that point Pansy had been spending a lot of time around Harry and Ginny, and thus around her and Ron. She'd finally asked Pansy a question completely unrelated to class work.

She'd asked Pansy who she was going to the dance with.

The fact that Hermione had asked a non class work related question to the Slytherin had shocked the Gryffindor table, but none more then Pansy herself.

That one question broke the dam, and the two had actual conversations.

At the Ball, Hermione saw that the old Pansy was gone, in it's place was a girl who seemed very lost and alone. Much like a certain muggleborn had been in her first year at Hogwarts, until she was saved from a troll by her future best friends.

When McGonagall had asked if Pansy could stay in the Gryffindor dorms, Ginny had immediately said 'of course!'. Seeing the sad look on Pansy's face as she stood beside the Headmistress, Hermione had added her agreement as well. Pansy looked absolutely stunned that Hermione agreed. The Slytherin continued to stare in shock at Hermione as she was led back down to the dungeons by Ginny to get her stuff.

Hermione wasn't at all surprised by Ron's outburst. It just reaffirmed her decision to be nice to the girl. It was because of that decision that Hermione decided to call Pansy by her first name. Pansy hadn't noticed it at first. When she did, she was surprised. And then for the first time, Pansy had relaxed around Hermione.

A sudden cry caused Hermione to sit up.

At first she thought she was hearing things, but then she heard it again.

Hermione climbed out of bed and opened the door to her dorm. She silently padded barefoot over the cold stone floor towards the other dorms. As she past the Sixth Year dorms, she heard the sound of someone talking, as well as sobs.

Hermione entered that dorm to find Ginny sitting on the edge of Pansy's bed, holding the Slytherin in a comforting hug while the older girl cried her eyes out.

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly.

"Bad dream." Ginny replied, still holding onto Pansy. "She dreamed of her parents."

Hermione moved to the side of the bed opposite Ginny and gently placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

"It's ok Pansy." Hermione said, "You're with friends."

"…..don't……deserve……."

Hermione leaned closer to Pansy.

"What was that?"

"Don't deserve friends." Pansy murmured between sobs, "I've been a bitch to you all."

"Well," Hermione said, "Yes…. You have." Seeing the incredulous look on Ginny's face, she quickly added. "But we forgive you for it."

"Sure you do…." Pansy murmured.

"Well I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't."

Pansy slowly turned her tear streaked face and looked at Hermione.

"I'm the one that's called you all sorts of names." Pansy said softly, "I've made your life miserable. How can you just forgive me like that?"

"Maybe it's a Gryffindor thing." Hermione said, "Maybe it's something else, I don't know. But I forgive you Pansy."

A small smile appeared on Pansy's face.

"Thank you."

Hermione smiled back, then a serious look appeared on her face.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

Pansy looked at her hands a moment.

Then she started speaking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ron and Harry sat alone at the breakfast table. They and most of the students remaining behind for Christmas were all sitting together at the Ravenclaw table.

The others, all Slytherins, stayed at their own table.

Only three people were missing.

Those three, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy, all arrived near the end of breakfast looking very tired.

"Why are you late?" Ron asked.

"We slept in." Hermione replied.

Harry frowned and looked closely at the girls. Dark circles under their eyes indicated they hadn't slept much the night before. Of the three, Pansy looked the worst. But there was something familiar about the way Ginny and Hermione looked. It clicked in his head within seconds.

"But Hermione," Ron was saying, "You never sleep in."

"Well I decided to this time Ronald!" Hermione snapped, causing Ginny and Pansy to wince.

Ron moved back from the table.

"Ok! Ok!" he said, "You can sleep in. Forget I said anything." He then realized that Pansy was there and frowned. He stood up and after saying a quick 'see you later' to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, he left.

The three girls let out sighs. Harry looked at Pansy.

"Nightmares?" he asked.

Pansy blinked and stared at Harry.

"How did you….?"

"Hermione and Ginny looked like this a few times after I had a few visions." Harry replied, "I never really looked in a mirror, but you probably look and feel a lot like I did afterward." He offered a small smile. "Ron wasn't as much help to me as these two were."

Hermione and Ginny both smiled at the compliment.

"Of course Hermione would usually pester me afterward to talk to Dumbledore, or practice Occlumency, or to see Madam Pomfrey. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Got downright annoying."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock while Ginny started to laugh. Pansy replied with a small smile.

Harry looked at Hermione who was giving him a positively evil glare.

"But she only did it because she cares for me." He stated, "Because that's what best friends do."

The glare vanished from Hermione's face. It now looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh Harry…." She murmured.

"Oh brother." Ginny whispered to Pansy.

The two began snickering, much to Hermione's annoyment. All Harry could do was smile at his friends. He found himself surprised he was including Pansy in that category.

His only wish was that Ron would stop being pig-headed and join them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of days things remained rather strained in Gryffindor. Many of those that remained weren't exactly happy to have a Slytherin spending the holiday in their dorm, although they remained civil with Pansy, much to Harry and Ginny's relief. Hermione surprised the others in the House by spending time with the Slytherin. It worked out quite well considering Ron was avoiding Pansy like the plague. Harry and Hermione each traded off 'Pansy duty' for 'Ron duty'.

Ginny however thought her brother was being a complete ass and let everyone know it loudly and clearly. She remained with Pansy the entire time.

Then came Christmas morning.

"HARRY!!!"

Harry sat and looked around the blurry room.

"It's Christmas Harry!" the bouncing red topped blur stated before running out the door.

Harry let out a sigh and grabbed his glasses from his bed side before rising from his bed and walking out to the common room. Ron was already sitting before the tree, going through the pile trying to find his presents. Hermione and Pansy were both sitting on the couch, both looking as if they were about to fall asleep again. Ginny sat on the floor in front of the couch, her head lolled back against Pansy's leg, asleep.

Harry continued walking until he reached the couch, then sat down beside Pansy. Somehow in her sleep, Ginny realized her boyfriend was present, and shifted her head from Pansy's leg to Harry's. His response was to place his hand on her head and run his fingers through her hair. For a brief moment, he thought he could hear her purring. Or was that Crookshanks?

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Early." Pansy mumbled, "Very very early."

As if to punctuate the time, a rooster began to crow.

"The sun isn't even up?" Harry groaned.

"Technically it is now." Hermione muttered.

"I'm going to hex him."

"It's Christmas Harry."

"So I'll put a bow on my wand as I do it."

"Harry….."

"Send the bow along with the hex?"

"Harry."

"Alright Hermione, I won't hex your boyfriend."

Hermione smiled. "Good………"

Harry looked back to where Ron was busy stacking the presents.

"…….If any one will hex him I will."

Harry and Pansy both turned and stared at Hermione. The bushy haired girl turned and looked at them with a smirk.

"What?" she asked, "You think I haven't picked up anything from you lot?"

"Dear Merlin." Pansy murmured, "You've corrupted the bookworm!"

"I blame Ginny." Harry stated.

"Hmm? Wazzat?" Ginny murmured.

"Nothing Gin. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm K"

"Here Harry." Ron said as he dropped a pile of presents into Harry's lap. He put piles into Hermione's and Ginny's lap as well. He then hesitated a moment, before giving Pansy her presents as well.

"Thank you Weasley." Pansy said.

Ron only grunted in return.

Harry began to open his presents as did the others……..well, technically Ginny remained asleep and drooled on them.

As always, Ron had gotten Harry chocolate and candy from Honeydukes. Hagrid had sent him a carved figure of a dragon. Hermione had gotten him a book on dueling. Fred and George had sent him a box of their latest creations. Ginny had apparently found the time (and patience) to knit him a scarf. Remus and Tonks had gotten together to send him a wand arm holster. Pansy had even gotten him a present, a muggle book about an Egyptian Mummy coming alive by a curse. 'Mana suggested it.' Pansy had said.

And of course, there was this year's Weasley sweater waiting for him.

Hermione got much along the same lines, though Harry had gotten her a new day planner that would actually vibrate when an event was coming due.

Then Pansy let out a slight gasp.

Everyone looked over to see her opening a present that contained……….

A Weasley sweater in Slytherin colors.

"Mum made you a sweater?" Ron murmured as Pansy stared at the gift.

"I've been writing to Mum." Ginny said as she finally started to wake up. "I told her how we became friends and all."

Pansy clutched the sweater to her chest.

"Thank your Mum for me please." Pansy said softly, she then hid her face in the sweater.

Harry chuckled and looked off to the side.

A rectangular box was sitting beside him.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Eh?" Ron walked over and looked at it. "That wasn't there before."

"It's got your name on it Harry." Ginny said softly.

Harry took the box into his lap and opened it. Inside, he found a folded piece of parchment and a wand. The wand looked to be made of the same wood as his own, and also appeared to be the same length.

"A wand?" Ron asked.

"Who would send you a wand?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe George and Fred sent you a gag wand?" Hermione asked.

"Think it's cursed?" Pansy asked.

Harry reached in and carefully removed the parchment. He unfolded it and read it aloud.

_Harry,_

_This wand will help you when you face your destiny. It will prevent priori incantatem. In addition, it should have an added 'kick' to it._

A friend 

Everyone stared at the wand.

"I don't know Harry……." Hermione began, "No one just gives you a wand."

"Hey!" both Weasley's shouted indignantly.

"Well it would work." Hermione explained, "But it still wasn't properly fitted to you." She looked back at Harry. "Besides, we have no idea who sent this!"

"Someone who knows the prophecy." Harry murmured.

"Eh?"

"Reread the note." Harry said, handing it off to the side as he looked down at the wand.

"…….'Help you when you face your destiny'?……" Pansy murmured.

Hermione and Ron both let out a gasp.

"Caught it this time." Harry said. "This person knows something that no one else other then us should know."

"Member of the Order then?" Ron said.

"I was thinking of Kirishima." Harry replied, "Remember, she was here with Dumbledore. And he knew the entire prophecy."

"Why would Mana just give you a wand though?" Pansy asked.

Harry shrugged and reached for the wand.

"No wait Harry!!!" Hermione shouted, but it was too late.

Harry held up the wand and gave it a swish. Red sparks came roaring out of the tip in a flash that briefly blinded them. When they faded, it took them all several minutes to get their vision back.

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron said.

For once, no one corrected him.

Harry just stared at the wand in his hand. It almost seemed to be throbbing with power.

"Brilliant." Harry murmured.

"More then brilliant Harry!" Ron shouted, "That things a fricken cannon!"

"Harry?" Ginny said softly.

"What it is Gin?"

"Your 'cannon' has scorched the ceiling."

Everyone looked up.

Right over them was a huge scorched spot. The paint had literally been burned away, revealing blackened stone.

"Maybe we should have Professor McGonagall look at the wand." Hermione said, "Just to be sure."

"That seems like a good idea.' Harry replied, looking at the ceiling and then at the wand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hurriedly getting dressed, the group of five marched out of the Gryffindor common room in their Weasley sweaters, and headed towards the Great Hall. Finding it still empty but for the Headmistress, they walked right up to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Harry began, "I was given this for Christmas." He opened the box, revealing the wand.

McGonagall looked at it curiously.

"I wasn't aware you needed a replacement wand." She stated.

"I didn't." Harry replied, "According to the note that came with it, it comes from a friend."

"And you don't know who this friend is?" McGonagall asked.

"No Professor."

"I see." McGonagall took the box from Harry and placed it before her. She waved her own wand over it several times, muttering spells. After several minutes, she reached into the box and pulled out the wand. She gave it a quick flick of her wrist.

"No don't…." Harry began. He then stopped, and stared.

The others stared as well.

Nothing had happened.

McGonagall looked at the wand curiously.

"Are you sure the Weasley Twins didn't send you a trick wand perchance?"

"Professor." Hermione said, "When Harry flicked it earlier, he scorched the ceiling in the dorms."

McGonagall blinked and looked at Harry.

"Scorched the ceiling?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied. The other students nodded.

McGonagall handed the wand to Harry.

"Show me."

Harry nervously took the wand. Once again, he felt the wand practically vibrating in his hand. He gave it a quick flick and, once again, all were blinded by the sparks that erupted from it's end.

McGonagall stared at the wand, blinking as her vision cleared. She then took the wand back from Harry and tried again.

Nothing.

"It seems Mister Potter," McGonagall said after a moment, "That this wand was created for you and you alone."

"How is that possible Professor?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall handed the wand to Harry.

"This wand seems to have been crafted with very powerful magic." She said, "If you wish, I will contact Bill Weasley. He might be able to examine this wand better then I."

Harry glanced at his two best friends. Both nodded. Harry then looked back at the Headmistress.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, "I would appreciate that."

McGonagall smiled. She then looked up as other students began to enter.

"Now," she said, "I suggest you find your seats for breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, the group went outside and had a snowball fight. Afterward, Ron somehow convinced Harry to play him in a game of chess. Ginny and Pansy sat nearby, watching the two and cheered on Harry's pieces, much to Ron's annoyance. Hermione sat nearby, curled up in a chair with a book.

That evening the Great Hall was festively decorated for those who remained in the school. Only one large table remained in the room, and it was at this that all the teachers and students gathered. Everyone was having such a good time.

And then Harry felt such pain in his head, that his last thought before blacking out was that his skull must have been spilt in two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the United Kingdom, Death Eaters struck.

Wizard's and Muggles alike felt the wraith of Lord Voldemort.

In several spots, the 'Witch in Black' appeared, slaying all those Death Eaters present. But she couldn't be everywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucious Malfoy chuckled behind his mask as several of the younger Death Eaters had fun with their muggle prisoners, a family, ripped from their home. Already the father lay dead on the ground. The children were screaming as their mother was put through repeated crucios.

Lucious smiled and started to raise his wand to cast the Dark Mark when he heard a new scream. He looked back to see the Death Eater that had been casting the crucio was now holding the stump of his wand arm. His scream was cut off a second later as the 'Witch in Black' plunged her sword deep into the man's chest.

Lucious immediately decided it was time to go. He apparated away to Malfoy Manor. Moments later two more pops were heard, followed by the sound of something wet splattering to the floor.

Lucious turned to see one lone Death Eater standing in the entry Hall. Beside him were the pieces of another Death Eater. It seemed he had been sliced apart just as he had apparated, and only remained intact long enough arrive.

This was all that remained of Lucious' group of eight Death Eaters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy stared in silence at the house before him with mixed emotions. On the one hand, he had dreamed of this moment for so long, and yet now that it had come, he was reluctant to carry out his task.

Not that he had a choice. He wasn't in charge of this attack. Two people were in charge here. One led the attack group of ten. The other remained out of sight. They would only come if they were required, otherwise all they would do is watch.

Draco walked up with the others towards the house, a muggle one. The name on the mailbox said it all.

Granger.

"COME ON OUT MUGGLE FILTH!!!" Rodolphus Lestrange called out.

Several lights came on, and Draco saw a face briefly appear in the window.

"Go and get them." Rodolphus growled.

Three Death Eaters immediately blew apart the front door and ran into the home. The sounds of fighting and screaming were soon heard. The three soon exited, two holding Mr. Granger, the remaining one Mrs. Granger.

"I have a little message for your mudblood daughter." Rodolphus said with a large grin, "See that she gets it. _Crucio!_"

Mr. Granger immediately fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony as pain shot through every nerve in his body.

Draco felt sick. He felt even sicker when Rodolphus turned to Mrs. Granger.

"In case I wasn't clear about it the first time. _Crucio!_"

Draco closed his eyes as Mrs. Granger's screams echoed into the night. They were joined again by Mr. Granger's as Alecto joined in the 'fun'.

Summoning all his courage, Draco finally decided the fun had to end. He lifted his wand and silently cast a spell.

Alecto's legs suddenly went out from under her. She screamed as she flew through the air and slammed hard into the side of the house. She then crumpled to the ground, unconscious. This caused Rodolphus to break the spell and looked around for the attacker. Draco looked around as well, blending in easily with the others present.

"Well?" he called out.

"There's nothing here." A Death Eater replied, "I see no one else."

Rodolphus looked off into the distance a moment. He then turned back to the Grangers laying at his feet moaning.

"It's time then to send the message." Rodolphus announced. He pointed his wand right at Mr. Granger's forehead. "_Avada Ke_…."

Draco blinked.

Even before he had his eyes fully open, Rodolphus' head was hurtling through the air, separated from his shoulders. Standing over the body was the 'Witch in Black'.

Several of the other Death Eaters present immediately began casting curses at her. She raised her hand, and a red shield appeared around her, sending the curses right back at their casters. Several dropped dead from their spells. Another had her head explode in a cloud of gore.

Suddenly the group of ten was down to four. This soon was brought down to simply Draco as the other three Death Eaters tried to fight the Witch in Black. One was cleaved in two by a swipe of the witch's sword, another had their head spilt down the middle. The last one was hit by a bolt of energy that shattered the Death Eater's pelvic area.

The Witch then turned towards Draco.

Draco started to raise his wand, but the Witch in Black was quicker. She sliced at Draco with her sword. His seeker instincts kicked in and he leaped backwards, fast enough to avoid bodily harm, but not fast enough to save his wand.

Draco stared a moment at the remaining bit of wand in his hands. A few sparks fell from the shattered core. He looked up to see the Witch in Black raising her sword to attack, when a voice shouted out.

"_Expelliarmus!!_"

The spell slammed into the Witch in Black, sending her flying into the side of the Granger home. Her sword flew into the opposite direction, landing safely into the hands of non other then

Bellatrix Lestrange.


	11. Chapter 10

The following bit has been inspired by Akuma-sama's ( excellent HP fic: The Snake who lived book 2: the Chamber of secrets.

If you have not read it, I highly recommend you do so.

Then you can convince the prat to continue it!

Chapter 10

Harry opened his eyes to find himself once again staring at the ceiling of the Hospital wing. With a slight gone he reached out with his hand for his glasses, which would traditionally be sitting on the table beside the bed.

He was surprised as tradition was broken when his hand instead hit something soft. He frowned and squeezed his hand. A gasp of surprise reached his ears.

Harry turned his head to see that his hand was currently resting on the thigh of a blurry Pansy Parkinson. He quickly removed his hand.

"Sorry Pansy." Harry said, "I was looking for……." Pansy held something out to him.

"Your glasses." She stated.

Harry put on his glasses, but was too embarrassed to look at Pansy.

"It's ok Harry." Pansy said softly. He looked up to see that her face was still quite red as well. "It was an accident."

Harry nodded.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Just over night." Pansy replied.

"What happened?"

Pansy shifted slightly in her chair. When she spoke, her voice was very strained.

"Death Eaters attacked numerous homes. Muggles and Wizards." She said softly, "At least thirty people died last night, mostly muggles." Pansy shifted nervously. "Harry, one of the homes attack was the Granger's."

Harry sat up quickly.

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"They're at St Mungo's." Pansy replied, "But no one's being allowed in because of all the other victims. Hermione's very upset. Ron's with her. Ginny and I have been swapping between her and you."

Harry nodded. He'd only met the Grangers in passing. But he knew that Hermione cared very deeply for them.

"Voldemort will pay." Harry growled in anger.

"He has." Pansy replied.

Harry blinked and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Around fifty or so Death Eaters died last night as well." Pansy said with a slight smirk. "The Witch in Black wiped out most of the attackers. The Death Eaters are now very afraid of her and the Dark Lord is not pleased at all."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

Pansy held out a letter.

Harry took it and began to read.

'_Dear Pansy…….._'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy watched as the Witch in Black slowly rose to her feet, staring towards Bellatrix Lestrange.

What followed would stay in Draco's mind for sometime to come, and would become legendary.

"So this is the Witch in Black." Bellatrix said, looking at her foe. "I don't see what's so scary about you."

"Lady," the Witch replied, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Bellatrix only smirked.

"I got your toy." She held up the sword.

"Not for long."

Bellatrix looked at the witch oddly. She then let out a scream as the sword in her hand suddenly became very hot. She flung the blade away, then glared at the Witch in Black.

"Cute trick." She growled.

"I have a lot of cute tricks." The Witch in Black replied, smirking.

"_Crucio!!_"

The Witch in Black stepped aside and allowed the spell to hurtle past.

"My turn." She said. She waved her hand, sending a large rock hurtling towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix eyes went wide.

"_Reducto!!_" she screeched, shattering the rock before it reached her. She glared at the Witch.

The Witch nodded her head.

"Not bad." She said, "Think you can avoid a house if I drop it on you?"

Bellatrix glared at her in response.

"See, dropping a house on you means I get your ruby slippers." The Witch in Black continued. She then gave Bellatrix a huge smile. "Come on…. Just once I want to hear you say 'I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!'"

Bellatrix screamed in anger and cut loose with a string of curses. The Witch in Black nimbly avoided them and stood out in the street.

"Missed me!" she called out to Bellatrix in a sing-song voice.

The Death Eater's eyes flared with anger.

"Are you mocking me?" she hissed.

"If I was mocking you, I'd be on my knees begging to blow Ol' Moldywarts."

Bellatrix snarled in anger and fired off several more curses. The Witch in Black continued to dodge them. She then stood aside as the last one flew past her, slamming into a Mini Cooper parked in a driveway. The car exploded in a massive fireball.

The Witch looked back at Bellatrix.

"Somehow I don't think their insurance covers being blown up by an insane witch." The Witch then shrugged. "Anyway, you've had enough shots, it's my turn." She raised her hands and flung them forward at Bellatrix.

The ground under Bellatrix erupted in an explosion, sending the Death Eater tumbling through the air.

Spells, objects, and energy balls continued to hurtle through the air between the two combatants. At some point, several members of the Order of the Phoenix, led by Remus Lupin, arrived. They watched in a stunned silence at the power being displayed before them. Both of the combatants were extremely destructive with the surrounding landscape as they attempted to gain leverage over the other.

During the fight, Draco noticed that Alecto had woken up and was lining her wand up at the Witch in Black. Draco quickly fired off a stunner, sending Alecto hurtling past the combatants.

Bellatrix stared at her nephew with a look of betrayal, while the Witch in Black nodded a thank you. She then turned and cast a spell into the ground.

Bellatrix leaped out of the way as the street before her suddenly rose up in a wave and came hurtling at her. The wave continued down the street, sending some members of the Order flying. Bellatrix saw this and smirked, before turning back to the Witch in Black. The Death Eater quickly accioed a car towards her, a car that had been parked behind the Witch in Black. The Witch ducked the car at the last second, but the bumper was able to clip her shoulder. It slowed her down long enough for Bellatrix to cast Sectumsempra several times.

Draco winced when he heard the spell being cast, and cringed further as several slashes appeared on the Witch's robes, followed by a slight spray of blood. One slash even went right along the lower part of her face, but when it hit the helmet, it cast off a shower of sparks.

The Witch in Black stumbled backwards slightly and let out a cry of pain before falling to one knee.

Bellatrix smirked as she walked over to the Witch and kicked her in the chest, sending her onto her back. The Death Eater pointed her wand right into the Witch's face.

"Bye bye bitch." Bellatrix said in a sing song voice. "_Ava_……"

"NO Aunt Bella!" Draco shouted.

Bellatrix turned in surprise at her nephew. Suddenly the Witch in Black leaped up, a ball of energy in her hand. She slammed it into the side of Bellatrix's head before collapsing to the ground once more.

Bellatrix dropped her wand and grabbed her head, screaming in agony. She stumbled away from the fallen Witch in Black before collapsing to her knees. Draco quickly ran to her side.

"Aunt Bella?" he asked softly.

"Get her out of here." A voice hissed form behind him.

Draco turned to see the Witch in Black slowly pushing herself off the ground.

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy." The Witch said again, "For Pansy."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. He then grabbed his Aunt and activated the port key. With a pop they were gone.

The Witch in Black looked over to see the Order members walking towards her. She lifted her hand, calling her sword back to her. Then before anyone could say anything, she vanished in a ball of fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Witch in Black reappeared moments later in the stone chamber.

"GEORGE!!!" She called out before collapsing to the ground.

George appeared a second later in a white flash.

"You don't have to yell! I'm……" George paused and stared a moment at the figure laying on the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized the person was laying in a puddle of their own blood.

A puddle that was growing larger by the second.

"Holy shit!" George swore before she grabbed the Witch and vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'….._I don't know what happened to the Witch after I left._' Draco wrote, '_But if Aunt Bella is anything to compare by, she'll be out of it for months. Professor Snape isn't even sure what Aunt Bella was hit with. No one knows. Mother has been very upset by it all. _

_Tell Granger I'm sorry, I wish I could have done more._

_Draco_'

Harry stared at the letter a moment, before looking at Pansy.

"Where are they?"

"Gryffindor tower." Pansy replied.

"Let's go."

"But Madam Pomfrey won't let….."

"I feel fine." Harry said, "And now I want to check on one of my Best Friends."

He started to rise from his bed, but stopped when the Hospital door slammed open. A very angry Hermione stormed into the room, Ron and Ginny meekly trailing behind her. The bushy haired witch didn't stop until she had reached Harry's bedside. Looking up at his friend, Harry could see that Hermione's eyes were still very red and tears still covered her cheeks.

"We need to get into Kirishima's office." She stated firmly.

Ginny and Pansy both inhaled sharply.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, "Are you sure that…."

"They went after my family Harry." Hermione stated, "The basterd went after MY family! I want to make damn sure we can stop the demon he's trying to summon as well as him. Kirishima has what we're looking for in her office!"

Harry sighed. "When do you want to do it?"

"Harry…" Ginny began.

"No Gin." Harry said softly. He then looked at Pansy. "You can even tell her if you want, but we need to get into that office."

Pansy remained silent.

"I can't help you." She finally said.

"I understand." Harry replied, cutting off the protest that Ron and Hermione had both started to utter. He turned and looked at them. "I won't place Pansy at odds with the person that took her in."

"Alright." Hermione stated, "I can accept that."

Harry nodded, then softened his look.

"How are they?"

"I was able to talk to them by floo." She said softly, "They said they were alright, but didn't quite remember what happened." Her face changed to one of anger. "When I find the person that did this, I'll….."

"Too late." Pansy said softly, "They're dead. Well, most of them.""

"What?" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all turned and looked at the Slytherin. "They're what?"

"Malfoy wrote a letter." Harry said, "He was there."

Hermione's eyes went wide and her hands began to clench.

"He stopped them from killing your parents." Pansy said, "He said he's sorry and wished he could have done more to help them."

"So Malfoy killed his fellow Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said, "The Witch in Black did."

"She's going on my Christmas list." Hermione stated, "Once we find out who she is."

"We may never know." Pansy said, "According to Draco, she and Lestrange had an all out battle that ended with them both down."

"Lestrange took out the Witch in Black?" Ron said, in awe. Ginny and Hermione stared.

"And vise versa. Draco says they don't know what Lestrange was hit with, nor when she'll recover."

"Did Lestrange torture my parents?" Hermione asked.

Pansy shook her head. "No. Rodolphus did."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright out out out!!" Madam Pomfrey walked into the room. "He needs his rest!. If he's well enough he'll leave later today. Until then OUT!"

Everyone turned to leave, Ginny though remained behind.

"I said out!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"She can stay." Harry said.

Pomfrey turned and glared at Harry, then muttered as she walked of to her office. Ginny approached Harry's bedside.

"Are you really alright?" she asked.

Harry nodded, then held out his arm to her. She took his hand, only to have him pulled her onto the bed beside him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her face.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm supposed to rest." He said, "And the last time I had a good rest in here was with you beside me so…." He closed his eyes. "Get comfortable, cuz your going to be here a while."

"Not that I mind." Ginny replied. She then closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

Several minutes later Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office to see the two laying in bed together. She was about to shout, but no words left her lips. She stared a moment at the peaceful smiles on the teens' faces, then decided to go back into her office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was released by Madam Pomfrey a few hours later. Then he and Ginny proceeded back up towards the Gryffindor dorms. Along the way, they ran into Remus and Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said in greeting.

"Hey Tonks, Moony." Harry replied, "I can guess why you're here."

"Meeting tonight." Remus said, "And its going to be very interesting."

"How so?"

Remus tapped his head. "Because we're going to see the memory I have of last nights fight at the Grangers."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"You saw the Witch in Black?"

Remus nodded.

"Moony, I have to be there. So do Ron and Hermione."

"Harry……."

"No Moony." Harry said, "I mean it. We need to be there."

Remus sighed. "Alright. I'll let McGonagall know."

He and Tonks then headed off towards the Headmistresses office. Harry glanced at Ginny.

"You're going to tell them about Malfoy aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"As much as I hate him," Harry said, "I do need to tell the Order about him. It's the least I can do for Pansy."

Ginny nodded. "Since Mum will through a fit if I'm there, I'll just stick with Pansy in the tower."

Harry nodded and the two continued walking.

"You know," Harry said, "I was thinking."

"Is that possible?"

"Ginny……"

"Sorry Harry."

"You think McGonagall would let Pansy stay in the dorms with us?"

Ginny paused in mid step and looked at Harry.

"Are you serious?"

"Well," Harry said, "I know all the beds in your dorm are taken, but maybe Hermione might let her stay in the Head Girl dorm with her." Still seeing the shocked look on Ginny's face, Harry added. "Look, she's a walking target in Slytherin house. Even with Kirishima here she was still hexed. At least this way….."

"Harry I'm not saying it's a bad idea." Ginny interrupted, "In fact I approve of it. But shouldn't you talk to her and Hermione about it before you go making plans?"

"You're right of course."

"I usually am Mister Potter. You'd do well to remember that."

"Of course Miss Weasley."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening the Order of the Phoenix met in the Headmistress' office. Harry noted that neither Kirishima, nor her daughters were present. When he asked McGonagall about it, she had replied.

"Technically they are not part of the Order." She had said, "Professor Kirishima was here in her capacity of Dark Arts expert."

Quite a few members were present at the meeting. including all the Weasley's, minus Ginny but plus Fleur and Bill. Moody was present, as were Remus and Tonks.

McGonagall stood up at the head of the table that now took up much of the room in the office.

"This meeting has been called due to the attack on the Granger household." The Headmistress stated, "As such, we will view a memory of the battle as seen by Remus Lupin."

"Professor." Harry said, "I have something to present before we view the memory."

Everyone looked at Harry curiously.

"Very well Mister Potter." McGonagall said, "Proceed."

Harry rose and then gave Hermione a quick glance. She was sitting beside Ron, his hand firmly clamped in hers. She looked at him and gave a nod. She then directed her attention to the floor.

"As you know, Pansy Parkinson was saved from the attack on her home by Draco Malfoy." Harry saw several people nod, while many continued to stare. "This morning, Malfoy sent Pansy a letter in regards to last night."

"He was there at the Granger home." Remus stated, "I saw him portkey away with Lestrange."

Harry nodded. "He saw everything that happened before the arrival of the Order." Harry pulled out the letter that Pansy had handed him and began to read from it.

When he told of Hermione's parents begin tortured, several people paled. Tears rolled down Hermione's face. Harry continued to read. He read how Malfoy had stopped the torture, and then how the Witch in Black had announced her arrival.

As Harry described the battle that followed, several members of the order became very ashen. Even those that had arrived at the scene afterward and seen the bodies paled as they heard how that body had come to be.

Then he reached Bellatrix's arrival.

He read about the Witch in Black losing her sword, and then when the duel had become serious.

"At this point," Harry said, "It would be best to view Remus' memory."

McGonagall pulled out a stone bowl and set it in the middle of the table. It looked like a regular pensive, but had very odd runes running around the edge. Remus touched his wand to his forehead and pulled out the silvery strand of memory and placed it into the bowl. McGonagall then tapped the bowl with her wand. Within seconds, an image of the Granger home and the front yard appeared on the table..

Frozen before them were the Witch in Black and Bellatrix Lestrange, both caught in mid casting of a spell. Around them lay the bodies of the dead Death Eaters, as well as Hermione's parents.

Hermione inhaled sharply when she saw them. Harry reached over and gently held her left hand, her right still gripping Ron's.

Remus then spoke.

"When we arrived, Lestrange and the Witch were going at it." He stated, "We stayed out of the way because quite frankly, we've never seen the like."

Moody frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Watch." Remus said. He then nodded at McGonagall.

Immediately the memory went into motion. For the first time, the order watched as the Witch in Black fought. The fact that she was fighting what was considered to be the deadliest witch on the side of the Dark Lord wasn't lost on them.

Several people shouted out in surprise when they saw Draco stun Alecto. McGonagall immediately paused the memory.

"Was she captured?" the Headmistress asked.

Tonks nodded. "She currently has a cell all to herself in the Ministry."

McGonagall nodded and the memory moved on.

Everyone watched in awe as the car came hurtling up from behind the Witch in Black. They then winced as Lestrange cast Sectumsempra. Everyone was shocked when the Witch in Black went down. They were even more shocked when Draco saved the Witch. They then watched as the Witch in Black took that moment to hit Bellatrix with the energy ball. They watched the Deatheater writhe on the ground in agony. Moments later Draco ran to his Aunt's side, and after the Witch in Black had said something to him, portkeyed away. They then watched as the Witch called her sword back to her, before vanishing in a ball of fire.

Silence dominated the room for a long time.

Harry rose to his feet and held out the letter again.

"Malfoy says that Bellatrix is out of commission for several months at the least." He said, "No one, not Snape, nor apparently Voldemort himself, (several people cringed) has a clue what she was hit with."

Moody was nodding his head.

"Not bad for a Trollop in black leather." He said, "Bad luck to be hit by that car, distracted her enough to be cursed. Still, she took out a squad of Death Eaters and fought the most powerful Dark Witch of our time to a draw." He glanced at the others. "The scary thing is I think she was holding back."

That got a chorus of 'What!?!?' from around the table.

Moody pointed at the pensive image of the Witch in Black.

"That Witch was holding back!" he stated, "She's thrown off curses before. Hell, she's taken out more Death Eaters on her own than all of us combined. The bodies of those Death Eaters she cooked are still burning in Diagon Alley! I'm telling you: She was holding back against Bellatrix Lestrange!!"

"Why would she do that?" Molly Weasley asked, "She almost died!"

"Who knows!" Moody replied, "But I tell you she was playing with Lestrange!"

"Iz there any idea what that last spell she used was?" Fleur asked.

Everyone looked at Moody. The old Auror shook his head.

"Never seen that one before." He said, "But if I had to guess, it attacked her mind."

"Not that she had much left of one." Harry murmured.

McGonagall rose.

"Very well." She said, "Continue with your tasks. Baring anything else happening, we shall see each other at the next regular meeting."

Everyone began to rise to their feet. Hermione quick stood and went after the Weasley twins. Bill and Fleur walked over to where Harry stood.

"Professor McGonagall said you have a wand you wanted looked at?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded and pulled out the gifted wand. Bill took it and looked it over. He even went and waved his wand over it a few times, muttering several spells.

The wand remained still.

Bill then took the wand and, after giving it one final looked over, gave it a wave.

As Harry expected, nothing happened.

"As far as I can tell," Bill said, "This is simply a stick of wood."

"Harry." McGonagall said, "Give it a wave for them."

Harry picked up the wand and waved it.

Bill and Fleur both leaped back in surprise as the blinding burst of sparks appeared.

"Bloody 'ell!" Fleur swore, getting a rather surprised look from Harry, Bill, and McGonagall. She then realized what she'd said and bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Bill took the wand again and waved it.

Nothing.

"Now you see our problem." McGonagall stated.

Bill frowned as he looked over the wand again.

"Fleur." He said softly, "You have the tester in your purse."

Fleur nodded and opened her purse. She reached in and pulled out a rather tall device.

Even having been a part of the Wizarding word for seven years now, Harry still found such things amazing to see.

Bill took the device from Fleur and set it on the table. He then placed the wand inside. It floated there a moment as the device hummed and emitted a glow. Suddenly it stopped and the device spat a piece of parchment out of its side. Bill took the parchment and read from it.

"Holly," he said, "Eleven inches. Core: hairs from a set of doublets."

McGonagall, Fleur, and Harry all blinked.

"The Wand's core is made from shirts?" McGonagall asked.

Fleur looked at the Professor curiously.

"The English have 'airy shirts?"

"No…." Bill murmured, lost in thought. "This sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

"Is it a bad thing?" McGonagall asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, I don't believe it is, otherwise I'd definitely remember it. I think it was more of a neutral thing, a balancing if you will." He frowned as he tried to pull up the knowledge from the depths of his mind. "I'll have to check out a few things. But I don't see any problems with the wand."

McGonagall nodded, then looked at Harry.

"I suggest Mister Potter," she said, "You start practicing with this wand."

Harry nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Harry said good bye to Bill and Fleur. Bill shook his hand, while Fleur grabbed him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She then thanked him for watching over Gabrielle With a slightly stunned look, Harry stumbled out of the Headmistress' office to find Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"What kept you?" Ron asked.

"They checked my wand." Harry replied.

"And?"

"Well McGonagall said I should practice with it."

"Excellent." Ron replied with a grin. He then looked over at Hermione.

"We're going to get into Kirishima's office tomorrow." She stated firmly.

"How?" Harry asked, "We haven't got a password."

Hermione smiled.

"I spoke to Fred and George. They're going to send us something tonight to bypass the password."

Harry blinked and looked at Ron.

"Can they do that?"

Ron shrugged. "They've been working on a lot of things. Course when Hermione asked them, they assumed she had finally been corrupted by us and were going to play a prank on her."

Hermione blushed slightly. Harry smirked.

"And you didn't bother correcting them?" he asked, "Hermione, I'm shocked."

"We've spent seven years together." Hermione replied, "That's more then enough time for you to 'corrupt' me."

"Wait…" Ron said, "If we corrupted her just by being around her, what did we get?"

"Well I know my study habits have improved, as have my grades." Harry said with a smirk. Hermione smirked back. "Ron got something better though."

"What did I get?" Ron asked.

"Simple." Harry said, "You got her." A large smile appeared on Hermione's face and she started to hug Ron.

"Oh." Ron frowned.

Hermione froze and glared at Ron.

"What do you mean 'oh'? Is there something wrong with me?"

Ron quickly backed up.

"No no!" he quickly said, "You're wonderful."

"Just wonderful?"

Ron looked pleadingly at Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Mate, can't help you."

"Mione……" Ron pleaded.

Hermione let out a little harrumph, then turned and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Let's go Harry." She said, "I need to explain to you how this works. And while we're doing that, I can tell Ginny how her brother is acting."

Ron stared as his best friend and girlfriend walked off down the hall. Just behind him, another pair of eyes watched as well, before vanishing into the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, both Ginny and Pansy seemed to be rather distant to the trio. It didn't take but a moment to realize that they had probably figured out that Harry, Hermione, and Ron planned on breaking into Kirishima's office. They'd been in the common room when Hermione had been explaining the device to him. Harry could understand why Pansy was staying away, but Ginny……..Ginny would usually be right their with him.

After breakfast, the trio left the great hall and paused briefly in a corridor near the DADA classroom. Harry pulled out the Marauder Map.

"No one on this floor." Harry murmured.

The trio walked quickly down the corridor and opened the door to the DADA classroom. Closing the door behind them, they approached the door to Professor Kirishima's office. They spent several moments staring at it.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"First things first." Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "_Alohomora!!_"

The door remained locked.

"Told you." Harry grumbled.

Hermione didn't reply. Instead, she pulled out the item she had received from the Weasley twins. She pointed it at the door.

"_Open sesame._"

Harry and Ron both turned and stared at Hermione.

"You didn't just say that." Harry said.

"She did." Ron replied, "She really said it."

Hermione turned red, but kept the now glowing device pointed at the door.

"Look it's what the Twins said would activate it!" she sputtered, "Why else would I say it?"

"A moment of insanity?" Ron asked.

"Ron, when I set this thing down, you are so going to be hexed."

Ron cringed and started to back away when the door to Kirishima's office suddenly glowed red. With a loud bang, the red vanished. Hermione let out a yelp as the device suddenly spat out sparks and began to burn. She quickly dropped it and held her hands to her chest.

The device continued to burn a moment, before it let out a long hiss as the flames finally died.

"I think the twins need to work out a few bugs in that one." Harry said. He then looked at Hermione. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied, looking at her fingers. She then looked at the door.

Ron approached it and gave the knob a twist. With a click, the door opened with a creak.

"It's open." Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking down at the device. "But we won't be able to close it the way she had it. Looks like whatever spell she had sealing her door over powered it."

Harry gave the device one final looked, before facing the now open office door.

"She would find out anyway." He said, "Pansy and Ginny would have told her."

"Ginny wouldn't…" Ron began before getting a look from Harry.

Harry walked up to the door and swung it open. He gave a quick glance around inside before entering, Hermione and Ron right at his heels.

Nothing much had changed since Harry had last been here. The desk was now cleared of all papers and a new photograph had appeared on it. Besides the four muggle photographs was a wizard photo taken at the Yule Ball. It must have been taken just before Kirishima and her group had come down to the hall. Kirishima sat in a chair, flanked on either side by Dawn and Pansy. Sitting on the floor in front of her was Sayoko. Kirishima kept smiling and glancing over at Pansy, who smiled and looked back. Sayoko seemed to be constantly adjusting her skirt, while Dawn gave Kirishima bunny ears.

"…….really notice that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free……"

Harry jumped and whirled about at the sudden sound of music.

Ron looked sheepishly at his two friends, his hands still on the muggle stereo. Hermione quickly walked over and shut it off.

"Really Ron!" Hermione snapped, "If you don't know what something is ASK!"

"Sorry." Ron replied.

Harry chuckled and moved behind Kirishima's desk to look at the case with the sword in it. Hermione moved beside him.

"That's not an English sword." She murmured.

"Oh?" Harry said, surprised, "When did you look up swords?"

Hermione blushed slightly.

"After Second Year." She admitted, "I was curious about Gryffindor's sword." She pointed at the case. "That sword appears to have been done in the Norse style."

"Norse?" Harry repeated, "Like the rune on Ginny's necklace?"

"Yes, Norse." Hermione frowned as she looked closer at the runes on the plaque. "These runes don't look right."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He honestly couldn't tell one rune from another.

"These don't look like Norse runes." Hermione replied. She pointed at the blade. Harry blinked. Up close, an examination of the blade showed runes just above the hilt.

"Those runes are Norse." Hermione stated, her hand still pointing at the blade. "But those….." she pointed at the plaque. "….I….I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ron said from where he was standing, looking at the shelves. "Hermione actually doesn't know something?"

"Don't make me hex you." Hermione snapped. She pulled a piece of parchment out from a pocket and quickly began to copy the runes on to it. Meanwhile Harry walked over to Ron by the shelves.

"Check it out mate." Ron said pointing to a string instrument sitting on a shelf, "Kirishima plays violin."

Harry stared a moment at the violin, then looked beside it. Two figures stood there, each about six inches tall. For a moment, Harry thought they were small figurines of Knights in armor, but at a second glance, they didn't seem to be wearing any armor he'd ever seen before. Both were human in shape, but their heads looked very demonic, one was practically a skull. There were also strange wing like objects coming out of the upper shoulder areas on each side of the head. One figure was all in silver, with a splash of red here and there. The other was mostly purple, with green here and there.

Ron leaned closer at the figures.

"There's something written on it's arm." He said, "Eva…..Eva….gell…..on…Eva…… Bloody Hell I don't know what it means."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, "Let's try and find that book eh?"

"What's this?" Ron asked, moving away from the figures. He was now looking at a rather odd device, about the size of a quaffle.

"Don't know." Harry replied, "Don't touch it."

Ron shrugged and resumed looking at the shelf. Harry started looking at the books. Most of them dealt with Defense, Occlumency, or the Dark arts. Several unlabeled books caught his eye. He pulled out one and opened it. His eyes widened as a page full of muggle photographs met his eyes.

"It's a photo album." Harry murmured. He flipped through the pages. It didn't seem that old, as Sayoko Ikari appeared to be the same age in the photos. Dawn Chase was present as well. Kirishima herself was in a few. Harry found it rather odd to see her dressed in muggle clothes. Every time they had seen her at school, except for the dance, she'd been dressed in black robes. He discovered several photos of Sayoko Aida. Harry frowned. From the memories he had from Kirishima, Aida had bright blue eyes. The photos showed her eyes to be a very cold grey. Though she seemed happy in the photos, the look in Aida's eyes was very familiar to Harry. He'd seen it in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror.

Harry closed the photo album and placed it back on the shelf. As he did, he noticed the book he'd seen passed from Dawn to Kirishima.

"I found it." Harry called out.

Hermione and Ron moved beside him as he pulled the book from the shelf. As he did, Hermione let out a gasp and grabbed a book that had been beside it.

"This…." Hermione began, "this is a book about Merlin! Merlin Harry!"

"So?" Ron replied, "There's lots of books about Merlin."

Hermione glared at Ron before opening the book to the first page. Her eyes went wide before she quickly shut the book.

"We need this book." She stated.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "There's lots of books about Merlin in the Library."

"None of those have anything about the Demons and Shadows in them." Hermione stated, "This does."

Ron blinked. "Oh."

"Take it." Harry said. He turned his attention back to the book in his hands. He opened it and flipped through several pages. "It's all in runes."

Hermione glanced over his shoulder.

"We'll have to translate it." She said, "That will take time but……."

"….we need to know what this says." Harry finished. He then frowned. One of the pages in the book had been folded over, marking a page. Hermione looked over at the folded page.

"How could anyone do that?" she growled, "That's hardly the proper way to mark a page! Especially………" Her voice trailed off.

Ron and Harry turned their heads and looked at her. Hermione's face had gone extremely pale.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione pointed to the top of the marked page. She pointed at the runes that line the top of the page and pronounced each one.

"Azaz …….El." she stated, "or Azazeal."

Harry blinked and looked down at the page. The runes still didn't make any sense to him.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. Seeing the look that appeared on Hermione's face he quickly added. "Sorry, of course your sure."

"The only reason I know is because of my search for information about Azazeal." Hermione stated, "Now we….."

Her voice trailed off again as a loud snicker echoed through the office. The three looked at each other with equally terrified looks.

"Peeves." They groaned.

"Heeeeeeeeeeee's back!" came the voice.

The poltergeist suddenly burst through the wall the shelves were on, blew a raspberry at the students, then flew off and out the door.

Hermione let out a sigh.

"Well that wasn't so bad." She said.

"We'll have to watch out when we leave." Ron pointed out, "He has a tendency to hang out over doors with buckets of water. But yeah, that wasn't that bad."

"It's worse."

Hermione and Ron turned and looked at Harry. His eyes were locked on the shelf. They followed his eyes to see that the strange device that Ron had pointed out earlier was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are in so much trouble." Hermione muttered as they raced out of the DADA classroom.

"It can't be as bad as you're thinking." Ron replied.

"Ron," Harry said, "We broke into a Professor's office. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's office. We let Peeves the Poltergeist take an object from that Professor's office."

"Again…. So?"

"Considering the kind of objects Moody had in his office, Kirishima probably has similar, if not worse ones."

Ron winced. "Ouch."

The three stopped at an intersection of corridors.

Ron glanced off to the right. "Which way?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied, looking off to the left.

"I hate to say it." Harry said softly as he looked further up the corridor, "But we're going to have to split up."

"I don't like that idea." Hermione said frowning.

"I hate that idea." Ron his face scrunched up.

"We need to find Peeves." Harry pointed out. "Hermione, take the books back to the dorm and then head towards the Dungeons. Ron, head towards the Great Hall. I'm going to head towards the Astronomy Tower."

The other two nodded and the trio split up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why aren't we stopping them?" Ginny asked as she and Pansy walked down the corridor. "I mean, technically they could get in big trouble for breaking into a Professor's office."

"I'm well aware of how much trouble they could get in." Pansy replied, "Umbridge, remember?"

Ginny winced.

"Yeah, I don't like thinking about it either." Pansy replied at Ginny's unspoken comment.

The sound of laughter from above caused them both to stop.

"Eh?" Pansy looked up just as she and Ginny were engulfed by a brilliant white flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry moved quickly down the corridor, glancing into several classrooms as he searched for Peeves. He rounded a corner and paused at the sight before him.

Two sets of robes sat in a heap on the floor. Both wiggled about as if something was inside trying to escape. Harry cautiously approached the robes and poke at one with his wand.

The thing in the robes let out a yip.

Harry reached out and pulled aside part of the robes, revealing a red fox. Quickly Harry leaped backwards in surprise and held his wand out, pointed directly at the fox.

The fox stared at him with large brown eyes that seemed very familiar. He glanced at the robes the fox had been hidden under. His eyes widened as he spotted the Gryffindor badge on them. He quickly glanced at the other pile of robes. The thing within was still struggling to get free. As it struggled, Harry caught sight of the Slytherin badge. His eyes quickly went back to the fox.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

The fox nodded its head. Harry then noticed the lump under the Slytherin robes had stopped moving.

"Pansy?" Harry asked, "Is that you?"

The response he got was a rather drawn out whine.

Harry slowly opened up the Slytherin robes to reveal a very unhappy Pug dog with hazel eyes.

"Oh Pansy." Harry murmured. He and the other Gryffindors had long ago thought that Pansy had looked like a pug dog. She'd grown out of it, much as Hermione had.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked the two girls.

Ginny and Pansy both responded by barking.

Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head. Of course they couldn't speak, what had he been thinking. Harry then looked up. Thinking……..

"Which one of you saw who did this?" Harry asked.

The fox glanced over at the pug who pawed at the air.

"Pansy," Harry said, "I'm going to try and use Legilimency to see what happened. Ok?"

He got a whine in response.

Harry stared into the pug's eyes.

"_Legilimens!_"

"I mean, technically they could get in big trouble for breaking into a Professor's office." Ginny said

"_I'm well aware of how much trouble they could get in." Pansy replied, "Umbridge, remember?"_

_Ginny winced._

"_Yeah, I don't like thinking about it either." Pansy replied_

_The sound of laughter from above caused them both to stop._

"Eh?" Pansy looked up.

Peeves floated above them, holding a strange device. He pulled the trigger and the device emitted a bright flash…… and then all went dark.

Harry blinked as he pulled out of Pansy's mind. Besides the memory, he could feel the pain that the Slytherin was in. She apparently knew of the Gryffindor comments about her looks and now……

Harry gently picked up both animals. He placed Ginny just behind his head so that her body was wrapped around his neck. He then held Pansy in his arms.

"I'm sorry about the comments Pansy." He said softly, "It was a different time then. I know you now and I have to say you are rather beautiful." Harry cringed as he heard a growl coming from beside his head. He glanced over to see Ginny glaring at him.

"I guess I was right then." Harry said, giving the fox a smirk.

Ginny cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"You are pretty foxy Miss Weasley."

The fox rolled her eyes before giving his cheek a lick.

"Now." Harry said, "Let's go find Peeves."

The two animals barked in reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the Astronomy tower and looked around. The room appeared empty, but looks could be deceiving when dealing with a ghost. He gently set Pansy and Ginny on the floor, then moved further into the classroom. Pansy and Ginny both padded off, looking around the room.

"Peeves?" he called out, "Are you here?"

No response.

"Ginny? Pansy? Anything?"

He got two whines in response.

"Guess he's not up here then." Harry said, "Come on. Let's go see if Ron or Hermione had better luck. Harry started to turn around, and found himself face to face with Peeves.

"Umm…" Harry looked down to see that Peeves still had the device and was pointing it at him. "Hi Peeves."

"_Potter you rotter!_" Peeves cackled.

There was a brilliant flash of light and everything went dark for Harry.


	12. Chapter 11

Back from a bout of Flu and some annoying issues of the Comcastic kind (Yes…I work for them)……..

The following bit has been inspired by Akuma-sama's ( excellent HP fic: The Snake who lived book 2: the Chamber of secrets.

If you have not read it, I highly recommend you do so.

Then you can convince the prat to continue it!

Chapter 11

Harry let out a low groan and tried to look around. All he saw was darkness. Feeling around with his hands, he determined that he was laying on his back on the corridor floor.

It also let him know he still had hands, meaning whatever Peeves had done to him, he was still human, or close to it.

Reaching for his face, he discovered the reason for the darkness: his robes had flipped over his head. He pulled the robes off his head and blinked at the sudden brightness. After a moment he spotted Ginny and Pansy, both still animals. Both were staring at him with wide eyes. Their mouths were also hanging open in what looked to Harry as a pug and fox's version of shock.

"What?" he asked, "Is there something on my…." He stopped speaking as he realized something was wrong. His voice was pitched a bit too high and sounded…….feminine.

"Ginny," Harry said slowly, shuddering as he heard the voice that was not his own. "What's wrong with me?"

The fox's ears and tail dropped. Pansy seemed to have found something interesting in the floor and refused to meet Harry's eyes.

With a sigh, Harry started to push himself off the floor when something caught his eye.

Actually….two somethings did.

And they weren't there before.

Harry turned his head downward and stared in horror as he realized he was now sporting a pair of breasts.

Under his robes of course.

Looking down also caused his hair to come into view………..Well, his now shoulder length silky red hair.

"I have breasts," Harry murmured to himself, though Pansy and Ginny could easily hear him in their animal forms. "I have red hair……long red hair…….my voice has changed….and…."

Harry's eyes went even wider as he realized what else might be missing.

He quickly reached down with his hand and………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cayla sat at her desk staring blankly at the computer screen before her. She'd been really bored since returning from Hogwarts. Being the holidays, her boss was out enjoying family time. In fact, most of the people on this floor were out. Cayla had come in mostly to catch up on paperwork she had missed.

But that had taken barely five minutes. Now she was stuck in a silent office, staring at a computer screen that hadn't changed much since….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Cayla found herself on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her chair lay some distance from her, having bounced across the floor as she'd fallen. She sat up and looked around curiously.

"What in the name of Kami-sama was that?" she murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A seething female Harry Potter stormed down the corridor with a pug dog and a fox following in her wake.

"I'm going to kill him." Harry murmured, smoke practically curling from her ears, "I don't care if you can't kill a ghost! I'll FIND a way! I'll bring him BACK to LIFE and THEN kill him!!!"

Pansy looked over at Ginny. The fox shrugged as much as a fox could. Having been looking at each other, neither realized that Harry had stopped until they ran into the back of her legs. Both quickly back up before Harry could yell at them. But she was busy staring at the reason she had stopped in the first place.

Sitting on a pile of robes was a forlorn looking cat, staring sadly at the robes it was sitting on. The odd thing was that the cat's brown hair was rather bushy.

"Oh no." Harry murmured, sinking to her knees.

Her voice startled the cat, who looked at her anxiously. Seeing the pug dog and fox behind the mysterious girl increased the cat's anxiety even more.

"It's ok Hermione." Harry said softly, "It's me, Harry."

The cat's eyes went wide as she stared at Harry.

"Meow?" the cat asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, guessing what Hermione was saying, "I ran into Peeves too." She then indicated behind her. "Ginny and Pansy met him first."

Ginny and Pansy both let out whines as they nodded their heads. Hermione replied with a soft mew, then looked sadly down at her robes again.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said, "We need to find Ron."

Hermione looked up at Harry wide eyed.

"Meow?!"

Harry closed her eyes.

"Yes, as much as it pains me and despite the years of teasing we'll be forced to experience, we need to find the prat."

"Meow."

Harry scooped Ginny up and once again placed the fox around the back of her neck. She then scooped up Pansy and Hermione into her arms. Harry frowned as he looked at the empty robes. A thought struck him.

"Hermione," Harry began, "Did you have those books on you when Peeves came?"

Hermione shook her head.

"They in your dorm?"

The cat nodded.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Excellent!! That's the first good thing I've heard in awhile."

Hermione seemed to perk up a bit and let out a purr. She stopped when something that sounded suspiciously like a snort came from Harry's right shoulder. Harry turned to see Ginny looking up towards the ceiling.

"Listen here Foxy one." Harry growled, "There will be no comments from the peanut gallery." Ginny turned and gave her the most innocent expression a fox could have.

"Unless you wish to discover what a snow bank feels like."

Ginny's ears drooped. Now it was Hermione's turn to snort.

"Ok!" Harry snapped, "Either you all stop or you're all walking! Got it?"

Ginny and Hermione quickly nodded. They then looked over at Pansy. The pug glanced at them, then turned away. The fox and the cat quickly turned to Harry.

"Pansy's behaving." Harry replied, "So she stays regardless."

The fox and cat glowered at Harry, then turned from her.

Smirking to herself, Harry resumed her walk down the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had reached the landing of one of the stairs when three figures in black robes and skull masks suddenly jumped in front of them.

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE JUNIOR DEATH EATERS!!!"(1) came Millicent's voice.

All Harry could do was stare. Hermione had poofed her hair out in fear, making it even bushier then before. Pansy had somehow turned around and seemed to be hiding her face in Harry's cleavage. Ginny simply cocked her head sideways and looked on.

"Our chief weapon is surprise!" Millicent continued, as the other two 'Junior Death Eaters' moved beside her. "Surprise and fear are our two chief weapons and ruthless efficiency." Millicent blinked a moment before restarting. "Our THREE chief weapons are surprise, fear, ruthless efficiency and an almost fanatical devotion to the Dark Lord." She scrunched her face in frustration. "Amongst our weaponry! Amongst our weaponry is surprise, fear, ruthless efficiency, fanatical devotion to the Dark Lord and cute black uniforms oh Damn!" Millicent looked up at the group before her. "Wait right there. We'll try this again!"

She and the other two 'Junior Death Eaters' quickly vanished around the corner.

Harry and the animals quickly raced around the opposite side and away before the 'Junior Death Eaters' could return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a rather curious run in with Nearly-Headless Nick (He was galloping around the corridor as if he was on horse-back, claimed he was Sir Lancelot, asked if anyone had seen King Arthur or the Holy Grail. Then went running down the corridor screaming 'The Black Knight always triumphs!!!')(2) Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy found themselves outside the Great Hall.

A glance inside showed them no sign of Ron, nor of anyone else.

"Where the hell is he?" Harry grumbled.

A sharp hiss came caused Harry to look down at Hermione. She hissed at Harry again. It then clicked what the cat was peeved about.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry groaned, "I apologize for swearing." Hermione looked rather pleased while the fox let out another snort.

Harry suddenly found himself thinking that Pug dogs were possibly the most pleasant creatures on the planet. Grumbling to herself, she set off down the corridor away from the Great Hall……..

….and promptly collided with Neville and Luna.

The corridor was soon filled with groans, yips, and meows.

Harry sat and saw that that the animals were laying on the floor all around him. None seemed hurt much, but they all had their eyes locked on Neville and Luna. Those two in turn had their eyes locked on Harry.

"Oh…" Harry began, wondering how to explain this, "Uhh… you see…I uhh…."

"Are you related to Professor Kirishima?" Neville asked, his voice sounding rather odd and distant.

"No…err…Yes…uhhh…maybe?" Harry stuttered. She glanced at Hermione who shrugged. She then looked at Ginny who was taking careful sniffs at Luna. The Ravenclaw herself seemed rather jumpy at being sniffed at by a fox, but then who wouldn't?

Neville meanwhile had leaned closer to Harry's face and seemed to be staring him right in the eyes.

"Oh." He said, "I see…… the Hellion has gotten you."

Harry blinked. She looked at Luna, then back at Neville, then back to Luna. Hermione seemed to be studying the two as well. Ginny had now moved on and was sniffing at Neville. She then looked at Harry with a frown…..well…what passed as a frown for a fox.

Where the hell did Pansy go?"

Harry shook her head then turned back to Neville.

"That you Luna?" Harry asked.

'Neville' blinked and turned to look at 'Luna'.

"How does she know who I am?" Luna asked 'Luna', "Didn't I do a good impression of you?"

"No." 'Luna' replied. She then looked at Harry. "Wh…who are you?"

"It's Harry Neville." Harry replied, "I take it you ran into Peeves?"

Neville nodded, the radish earrings in her ears shaking along with her head.

"Ye-yeah." Neville said, "He had some thingamajig and shot Luna and I with it." She then frowned, "I'm not going to be stuck in Luna's body am I?"

"What's wrong with my body?" Luna asked, "I figured you'd like to explore a bit?"

Neville paled slightly before turning deep red. She grabbed Harry by the robes and began to shake her.

"PLEASE TELL ME WE CAN BE CHANGED BACK!!!" she practically shrieked.

"You think I want to be a girl mate?" Harry asked.

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Luna asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione and Ginny also seemed to be glaring at him.

"No…nothing Luna." Harry said nervously.

"Hermione!"

Harry and Hermione both jumped as Neville shrieked her name.

"Hermione can help us!" Neville said, "She's the smartest witch in Hogwarts! If anyone can help she can!"

Harry sighed. "Sorry mate. She can't help us."

Neville's eyes widened. "Why not?!"

"Because she's the cat over by Luna's foot."

Neville turned around and stared at the cat, who gave her an apologetic look. Neville then remembered the fox.

"Who's the fox?"

"My girlfriend." Harry replied, "Ginny."

"Oh." Neville replied. He then looked at Harry. "Does that make you a lesbian then?"

Harry was dumbstruck by the comment.

Ginny wasn't.

She was on her back snorting as a fox really can't laugh.

Harry chose to ignore the fox for now.

"We need to find Ron." She stated, "He might still be normal."

"So why aren't we going?" Luna asked.

"Pansy." Harry replied. She looked around the corridor a moment.

"What about Parkinson?" Neville asked, his face darkening slightly.

"Let her be Neville." Harry said, giving her friend a glare, "She's having a rough time of it, and today isn't really helping."

"She's been transformed too?" Luna asked, "Is she a Horklump?"

Harry blinked. "Ahh no."

"Puffskein?" Neville asked.

"No." Harry frowned as he noticed a slight lump near the bottom of a nearby tapestry.

"Erumpent?" Luna asked.

Harry knelt down and peered carefully behind the tapestry. Unhappy hazel eyes stared back at him. She turned away from the hidden Slytherin and looked back at Neville and Luna.

"Let's just say it's mortifying to her, more so then me and Neville being turned into girls."

"Nothing can be more…" Neville began before getting glared at by a cat, a fox, and a….. wizard with a currently displaced female soul inside.

Harry didn't see this as she'd already turned back to Pansy and had gently lifted the pug into her arms. Standing up, Harry turned around, allowing Neville and Luna to catch a glimpse of the Slytherin's current form, before Pansy buried her face in Harry's robes.

Neville was silent a moment, staring at the dog in Harry's arms before she finally spoke.

"You're right mate." She said softly, "It is worse."

Harry nodded, then reached out and scooped Ginny up and back around her neck.

"Would either of you mind carrying Hermione?" she asked, "I don't want to take a chance losing any of them."

"I'll get her." Luna said as he picked up Hermione.

"Where do we go?" Neville asked.

"It's obvious we can't go after Peeves alone." Harry said, "We need to get Ron and then we have to figure out how to stop Peeves."

"But you said you were looking for Ron." Luna pointed out.

"Ron was supposed to come to the Great Hall." Harry said, "Since Peeves was busy with us, Ron didn't see him. He probably headed to the Dungeons for some 'Hermione time'."

Hermione hid her face with her paws. Luna tut-tuted Harry.

"You shouldn't pick on girls like that Harry."

"She and Ginny started it!" Harry protested.

"But you're a boy…well…were a boy." Luna replied, "boy's are suppose to take it like men." He then turned and started off in the direction of the dungeons.

Neville stood beside Harry and watched his body walk off.

"I'll never understand girls Harry." She said.

"Neville." Harry replied, "I know several girls. I've dated two. I even had talks on girls with my godfather and Moony. No one will ever understand women."

Ginny let out a snort from Harry's shoulder, while Pansy sort of grunted.

The two started to follow Luna when Neville started to fidget slightly.

"What's the matter Neville?" Harry asked.

"Something's riding up in my bum." Neville muttered. She then froze in her tracks. "Dear Merlin! You don't think Luna was wearing a thong do you?"

"I really don't need those kind of mental images right now Neville. Especially when my girlfriend is present as a predator on my shoulder." Harry glanced to the side to see Ginny smirking.

"It's really irritating…..Why do girls put up with it?"

"Too many questions Neville." Harry growled, "And I'd rather be changed back to normal before finding out about the other aspects of being a girl." That got her a dirty look from Ginny and Pansy.

Harry let out a sigh, now knowing that once she was returned to a he, he was going to be hexed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Luna, and Neville all paused as they reached the dungeons. Other then potions, none of them had any reason to spend anytime down here. None of them that is, but one.

"You're going to have to give me some idea where to go Pansy." Harry said softly.

Pansy looked up at her from she sat in Harry's arms, before nodding her head to the right. They headed off in the indicated direction, passing a frog that was croaking 'le ribbet, le ribbet' ('Must be a Beauxbatons' student' Neville had commented.).

"Hey Harry?" Neville called out.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you look like Kirishima?"

"I haven't exactly looked at myself in a mirror Neville."

"There's a mirror in my pocket Neville." Luna called out.

Hesitating slightly, Neville reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature hand mirror that quickly expanded. She held it up before Harry who stared at the image being reflected back.

She all ready knew about her red hair. Her eyes remained the same green they always had been. Her face though, her face was something she'd seen only in photographs.

"I look like my Mum." Harry murmured.

"Your Mum looked like Kirishima?" Neville asked.

"Or you could say Kirishima looks like my Mum." Harry retorted, "but Kirishima's hair is a bit of a darker red then…."

'_Auburn!' Kirishima was shouting at someone, "I have Auburn hair! It is not red! I don't have Asuka hair!_'

Harry shuddered. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"The Hellion has invaded!" Luna cried out.

Harry eyed Luna curiously, before looking at Neville.

"I just had a flash of one of Kirishima's memories." She stated, "Apparently girls are touchy about their hair color as well."

"Ahh!"

"Hello?"

Everyone turned and looked up the corridor.

"Did I hear that?" Harry asked.

"Bark!" Pansy replied.

"That a yes?"

"Grrrr….."

"Is anyone there?!" came the voice again.

The group recognized it right away.

"Ron!" Neville called out.

"Luna?" came Ron's reply.

"What?" replied Luna.

"Neville?"

"Huh?" Neville again.

"Luna?"

Harry slapped her head.

"Guys." Harry murmured, "He doesn't know you're in the wrong bodies!"

"oh yeah……" Neville said.

"Ron!" Harry called out, "Where are you?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind that now." Harry snapped, "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." Ron said, "I can't move!"

"We're coming Ron!"

The group hurried up the corridor. They stopped when they found a set of Gryffindor robes. Their eyes widened as they saw what was wearing the robes.

A Cleansweep Seven Broom.

"Oh thank Merlin you found me!" the 'broom' called out.

"Ron?" Neville asked. Hermione let out a mournful meow, while Ginny just stared with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes it's me Luna." Ron replied, "Now un-freeze me so I can stand up."

"Ummm, Ron." Harry said, "That's going to be rather difficult."

"Why is that?" Ron asked, "And who are you? And what's with all the animals?"

"Ron," Harry said slowly, "Did you run into Peeves?"

"Yeah. He had this thing we found in Kirishima's office and zapped me with it."

"Ron, that device does things to people. Changes them."

Ron was silent for a moment.

"Changes them how?" he asked finally.

"Well….." Harry lifted the hair off her forehead, revealing the lighting bolt scar.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"You're a girl!"

"I noticed that Ron."

"And you've got a nice rack! Have you felt yourself up yet?"

"RON!" everyone that was human shouted. The others simply hissed or growled.

"Well it's what I would do in your shoes." Ron replied.

Harry slapped her forehead and sighed. Off to the side, her could hear Hermione meowing something. Oh to understand the feline tongue…….

"So who are the others?"

"Well," Neville began, "I'm in Luna's body, and she's in mine."

"Bet that wasn't what you had in mind when you wanted to get inside her eh?"

"CAN WE STOP WITH THE SEXUAL INNUENDOES FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE RON!!!" Harry shouted.

"Geez Harry….. loosen up. Is it your time of the month?"

"Ron," Harry hissed through clenched teeth, "Hermione can hear exactly what you are saying."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, suddenly sounding very frightened.

"Hermione is the cat in Luna's hands." Harry pointed out, "Your sister is the fox on my shoulder."

"Who's the pug?" Ron asked, "Ohhhh wait! Don't tell me! Pansy's the pug!"

Pansy let out a whine and hid her face in Harry's robes.

"Ron you insensitive prat!" Harry growled. He then looked down at Pansy. "Don't take this the wrong way, but if you want, you can use him as a chew toy."

"CHEW TOY!!!" Ron shouted. The broom seemed to leap slightly, "Just what did Peeves turn me into."

"A broom." Neville replied.

"A broom?!" Ron asked, "Am I something cool like a Nimbus? Or even a Firebolt?"

"You're a Cleansweep Seven." Harry stated.

"A CLEANSWEEP SEVEN!!!!" Ron roared. His broom body was really bouncing now. "THAT'S AN INSULT!!!! I'M NOTHING MORE THEN A COMMON SCHOOL BROOM!!!"

"Guess you really got shafted then." Luna said.

Ron sputtered while Harry and Neville tried to hold in their laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes, while Ginny tried to hold on to Harry's shoulders as she laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still think this is embarrassing." Ron grumbled as Neville carried him by her side, "I'm a broom!"

"So?" Neville replied.

"I'm A CLEANSWEEP SEVEN!!!" Ron snapped, "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?!?!?!"

"Sweep the Great Hall?" Luna said helpfully.

"WHAT!?!?!"

"You'll shut up," Harry snapped, "or we'll let Hagrid ride you."

Ron went quiet.

"You wouldn't do that would you Harry?" Ron asked, his voice clearly showing his fear at that thought.

"That's actually a rather good idea there mate." Neville said, "Hermione seems to like it."

Harry glanced over to see Hermione truly looking like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Just think Ronald," Luna said, "You'll be between Hagrid's legs, right next to his wand."

Everyone suddenly stopped right in their tracks. Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy all slowly turned green faced towards Luna.

"Luna," Neville said, "I love you, but that has to be the sickest thing I've heard yet today."

"I tend to agree." Harry added. The animals all nodded.

"But we'd only do that if Ronald misbehaves." Luna replied, grinning slightly. She then continued down the corridor with Hermione in her arms.

"Harry."

"Yes Neville?"

"Remind me to never ever get on Luna's bad side."

"Same here mate. Same here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group passed several more students, or what they thought were students in the corridors. They could only guess at this point from the random piles of robes laying on the floor.

"This is bad." Neville murmured.

"This sucks." Ron grumbled.

"This is a disaster." Harry replied.

"I agree." Luna said, "They'll never get the niffler stains out of the carpet."

Everyone glanced at Luna.

"Uhh….so Harry," Ron said, "How do we turn back to normal?"

"I don't know Ron." Harry replied.

Hermione suddenly began meowing. Everyone looked at her as she pawed at Luna's pocket. Luna reached in and pulled out Neville's wand (the wooden one you perverts!).

"You don't suppose…" Neville said.

Harry shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Neville, put Ron down then Luna let him have it."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, as Neville leaned him against the wall. "Why are you trying it on me first?!?!"

"Because we have to carry you." Harry pointed out.

"BUT YOU'RE CARRYING GINNY AND PANSY!!!!"

"They're a lot nicer then a Cleansweep Seven."

"AHHHHH!!!"

"_Finite incantem._" Luna cast.

The broom glowed brightly for a moment, and then the glow faded, leaving everyone to stare at the result.

"I still can't move." Ron growled.

"No….." Harry said slowly, her eyes not leaving Ron, "I suspect you won't."

"What do you mean? Am I still a Cleansweep?"

"No," Neville said, shaking her head in disbelief, "you are not a Cleansweep."

"So what am I?"

"You're a mop." Luna stated.

"A MOP!!!!" Ron shouted, "WHY THE HELL AM I A BLOODY MOP!!!!"

"Actually I think that's soap……"

"Try it again Luna." Harry said, ignoring the shouting mop.

"_Finite Incantem!_"

"Well?" Ron asked.

"What is that?" Neville asked.

"I've never seen that before." Luna added.

Ginny and Pansy were also looking at Ron curiously.

Only Harry and Hermione knew exactly what it was they were looking at.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I!?!?!" Ron shouted.

"A vacuum." Harry murmured.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A VACUUM?!?!" Ron screamed.

"Well, a muggle device that sucks up dirt from carpets." Harry explained.

"I'M A MUGGLE DEVICE!?!?!?!?"

"Doesn't Ron's Dad disassemble muggle things?" Neville asked.

"Yeah…." Harry answered.

"CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK!!!!!!" Ron shrieked

"_Finite Incantem!_"

"Oh boy……" Harry murmured.

"Do I want to know?" Ron asked.

"No." Neville said, "You don't."

Ginny and Pansy were now laughing hysterically in their animal forms. Hermione had her face hidden, but seemed to be shaking with laughter as well.

"WHAT AM I NOW?!?!?!" Ron shouted.

"Well…….."

"Don't worry Ron." Luna said, "If we run into any rogue bludgers you'll have a use."

"I'M A BEATER BAT!?!?!?!?!?"

"It's obvious we can't change back with a wand." Harry said as Ron continued to shout about the indignity of it all.

"So we need the thing that Peeves has." Neville stated.

"But we need to capture Peeves to get it." Luna pointed out.

Harry paced for a moment, lost in thought.

"Peeves will only obey certain people." Harry thought out loud.

"The Bloody Baron. And Dumbledore." Neville stated.

"Yes……"

"But Dumbledore is gone." Luna said, "And you told us before, the ghosts are all missing."

"Not all of them…" Harry muttered, thinking of Myrtle and then the galloping Nick.

"Wish Peeves had stayed missing." Ron grumbled.

"There might be another though." Harry said, "Kirishima."

Pansy perked up at the mention of her guardian/professor.

"But she went home for the holidays." Ron said.

Harry glanced at Pansy.

"You have a way to get ahold of her right? Something for emergencies?"

The pug's eyes went wide. She then leaped to her feet and started barking rapidly as she ran around in a circle. She then took off down the corridor.

"FOLLOW THAT SLYTHERIN!!!" Harry shouted.

They caught up to Pansy just outside the Gryffindor portrait hole. The Slytherin was growling and barking at the Fat Lady.

"I can't understand a word you're saying!" the Fat Lady said to the barking Slytherin.

"Hobbit's rule." Harry called out the password. As Headgirl, Hermione could set the password and had chosen it after a reading binge.

The Fat Lady responded by opening up. Pansy quickly took off for the Girl's dorms as fast as her four legs could take her.

The others gathered in the common room and waited. After a few moments Pansy came down with something in her mouth. She set it down at Harry's feet and wagged her tail as she panted. Harry stared at her a moment, as did Ginny from his shoulder.

"Pansy." Harry said, "I'm going to forget that you're doing that, ok?"

Pansy froze as she realized what she was doing. She then sagged her head in shame as Harry picked up the object the Pug had retrieved. It looked like a muggle compact to her.

"Are you going to put on make-up Harry?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry's putting on make-up?" Ron asked, "In Merlin's name why?"

Ginny snarled and jumped from Harry's shoulder. The next thing anyone knew, she had her teeth clamped down hard on the beater bat that was Ron.

"OW!!! OW!!!" Ron cried, "Stop it Ginny! Ow!!!!"

The others watched as Ginny continued to chomp down on Ron and shake him all over the common room.

"Ummm ok." Harry said. She then looked at Pansy. "How does it work?"

Pansy barked at Harry.

"Oh…yeah, sorry." Harry pulled out her wand. "_Legilimens!_"

The others watched as Harry looked into Pansy's mind, well, those that weren't watching as Ginny continued to use her screaming brother as a chew toy.

Harry blinked and looked at the device. She hit a series of buttons. From the device a light shined forth from the top. Within the light a ghost-like figure appeared before them. Harry stared at the figure. It was a woman, with long red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" the woman said.

"Umm…Hi?" Harry replied.

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Ich habe gefragt, der Sie waren Baka."

"I…uhh…we…uh…." Harry stuttered, "You see….uhh..it's like…uh…." She glanced at her friends. "Help!"

"Sprechen Sie Englisch?" Luna asked. Everyone just stared at Luna stunned for a moment.

"Ja." The woman answered. "Now who are you?"

"Uhh.." Harry looked at Luna curiously.

"I'm waiting." The woman growled.

"Well see, I'm Harry Potter." Harry stated, "A friend of Pansy Parkinson. See we have this little problem and we thought Professor Kirishima could help us."

The woman blinked and stared at Harry.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "Did you say _Professor_ Kirishima?"

"Yes."

The next thing that happened was entirely unexpected.

The woman began to hysterically laugh shouting "Sie haben Mana einen Professor gemacht? Sind sie vollständige Idioten?!" and then vanished from view. The sounds of her laughter continued to echo from the device.

"Does anyone have any idea what the hell is going on?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled mysteriously, everyone else just shook their heads.

"Didn't think so."

"Mister Potter?"

Harry looked back to see the ghostly image of Sayoko Ikari before him.

"Miss Ikari?"

"Why do you look like a girl Mister Potter?" Sayoko asked, "Where's Pansy?"

"There's been an incident with Peeves." Harry said, "He got in your mother's office."

The sound of swearing came over the device but none of it was in Sayoko's voice.

"Mom's on the way." Sayoko stated as her image winked out.

The light faded from the device.

Harry stared at it a moment, then looked down at Pansy.

"How long do you think it will take her?" she asked.

Pansy shrugged.

"Not long Potter."

Everyone whirled about to see Kirishima standing behind them. Ginny was so surprised, she dropped Ron the beater bat from her mouth. But the fact she had appeared behind them wasn't the only shocking thing.

Professor Kirishima did not look well at all. In fact, Remus Lupin probably looked better after a full moon then the Professor before them. She appeared very tired and worn and was wearing of all things a UCLA sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"I didn't think cross-dressing was your thing Potter." Kirishima said wearily.

Before Harry could reply, Pansy barked out something.

Kirishima blinked and then narrowed her eye at Harry.

"You, Granger, and Weasley broke into my office?" she growled.

Ginny then barked something.

"No Ginny, I'm not mad at you or Pansy." Kirishima then glared at Harry, Hermione and Ron, but it wasn't the same as her glares in the past. "Them on the other hand……" She then sighed. "First things first. Where is the device from my office?"

"Peeves/Meow/Bark!" came the reply.

"Oh hell……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peeves cackled with glee as he roamed the halls of Hogwarts. The few students that had remained behind for the holidays were crawling, slithering, hoping, or dancing throughout the corridors in one form or another. Not even the Professors nor ghosts had been spared. When he last saw Headmistress McGonagall, she was a golden snitch.

With another cackle he rounded the corner…….

….only to have a hand clamp firmly around his neck.

Peeves was so surprised he dropped the device he'd swiped from Kirishima's office. But it never reached the ground.

"Hello Peeves."

Peeves turned to see a very annoyed looking Professor Kirishima standing before him.

"Having fun Peeves?" the Professor asked coolly.

"_ummm Yes?_" Peeves replied.

"That's good." Kirishima's hand tightened. Peeves let out a gasp as his throat was constricted further.

"Play time's over Peeves."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima reentered Gryffindor tower with the device in her hands. The students all looked at her curiously.

"How'd you get it back?" Ron asked.

"….and is there anything left of Peeves?" Neville added.

Kirishima ignored their comments and pointed the device at Neville and Luna. There eyes went wide and Neville raised her hands.

"Wait!!! No!!!!"

Everyone was blinded by a flash of light.

When their vision cleared, they saw Neville and Luna still standing where they had been.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Neville's body replied.

"Maybe the Hellion affected us." Luna's body replied.

"It worked!" Harry shouted.

Neville felt his body. "I'm me again!"

Luna only smiled.

"And there's so much of you." She murmured.

Neville went red while everyone else paled.

"TMI." Kirishima grumbled. She then turned and started to leave the dorm.

"HEY!!!" Ron shouted.

Kirishima paused and glanced over her shoulder at the beater bat.

"What about the rest of us?!?!?!" Ron cried.

"Longbottom and Lovegood were test subjects." Kirishima replied, "I'm going to hit the entire castle from outside." She started for the entrance again, then paused. "Those of you who aren't human might want to consider finding something to cover up with." She then left.

"What did that mean?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned for a moment, then remembered. Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny had been found either hidden within, or on top of their robes.

Meaning that if they transformed back…….

"Oh shit!" Harry swore. She quickly scooped up the surprised cat, fox, and pug dog and raced for her dorm room. There she tossed three oversized Dudley shirts at the animals. She had just finished putting the shirts over each of the surprised animals when a bright light filled the castle.

Harry immediately felt an odd feeling throughout her body. She quickly turned her back to where the animals were. When the light faded, she looked down to see that he had returned to normal.

A scream from downstairs told him Ron was back to normal as well.

"Harry?" he heard Ginny say.

"You three alright?" Harry asked, still refusing to turn around.

"Yeah." He heard Pansy say.

"I'm going to hurt Ron." Hermione growled.

"I'm going to help." Ginny added.

"Count me in." Pansy stated.

Harry remained where he was. Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him from behind and a body pressing into his back.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said softly.

Two more pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Thank you for saving our modesty." Hermione said softly.

"Thank you Harry." Pansy said, "For everything you did while I was….that…."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to control his breath.

"Your welcome." He said, "To all of you. But please…….."

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked, a slight hint of teasing in her voice. "This is every guys dream isn't it? Three scantly clad girls with their arms around you?"

"Harry is a gentleman." Pansy noted as she removed her arms from around him.

"Much more then Ron." Hermione said as she removed her arms. "He'd never have turned away. Ginny, don't tease your boyfriend like that."

Ginny seemed to press herself more into Harry.

"Who says I'm teasing?" she asked.

"Ginny." Hermione growled.

"Fine. But I'm keeping the shirt!" She released Harry.

He quickly raced to the door.

"I'll just make sure the common room is clear for you to get to the girl's dorm." He said as he went out.

Ginny let out a sigh.

"He didn't even sneak a peek." She grumbled.

"Pansy and I were present." Hermione pointed out.

"I wouldn't have minded." Pansy said, "Especially considering how he treated me when I was…..that thing."

Ginny looked at Pansy.

"Am I going to have to fight you for my boyfriend?" she asked.

Pansy shrugged. "We could share."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione.

"What about you?"

"What!??!" Hermione gasped, "Harry's like a brother to me!"

"How close?"

Hermione went red and looked down at the floor.

"There are times…….I wish I had him instead of Ron." She whispered.

Ginny nodded, then padded towards the door.

"Let's go get some clothes on and then we can go with you, Harry and Ron to see Kirishima."

Hermione paled as they left the boys dorm.

"We will have to see her won't we." Hermione sighed, "It was nice being Head Girl."

They reached the downstairs and looked around. Harry was standing by the portrait hole, keeping his gaze fixed on the portrait door, and not the dorm stairs. The girls started up the dorm stairs when Hermione paused.

"Harry? Where's Ron?"

"Apparently when Ron transformed back, he started jumping for joy, then realized he was naked in front of Luna" Harry said, "He took off out the portrait hole."

The three girl's eyes went wide.

"He ran into the corridors NAKED?" Ginny asked.

"Yep."

"Where's Neville and Luna? Are they going to help him?"

Harry turned his head back towards them with his eyes closed and grinned.

"Luna went to get her camera."

Ginny smirked, even though Harry couldn't see it.

"Can we send a picture to Fred and George?"

"Of course."

"GINNY!!! HARRY!!" Hermione shouted, "That's mean!"

"Might I remind you what the prat said when he was a broomstick?"

Hermione blinked.

"I'll provide the parchment for post."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy all stood silently in Kirishima's office. Kirishima herself sat behind her desk, waiting patiently for the final person to arrive before she began to speak.

Finally there was a knock at the office door.

"Enter." Kirishima called out.

Ron entered. The others could only stared wide eyed at the male Weasley as he was still mostly nude….. except for a tea cozy wrapped around his middle with a golden 'H' for Hogwarts on it.

Harry suddenly remembered where he'd seen that before.

"You nicked that from a House Elf?" he asked.

Hermione went from shock to fury in under a second.

"YOU STRIPPED A HOUSE ELF!?!?!" she screamed.

"It's not like you see the little buggers." Ron said, "And it was better then having my bits all out for everyone to see."

"Yes we all thank you for saving us from that." Kirishima grumbled, "Now let's begin."

The five students quickly devoted the Professor their complete attention.

"I should be very upset with you three." Kirishima said, "You broke into my office. Stole my property. Allowed Peeves to get his hands on a very dangerous object. And caused a lot of mayhem today."

"Just another year at Hogwarts." Harry murmured, getting glares from those standing beside him.

"Yes." Kirishima replied, "Mister Potter, you have had six very entertaining years here haven't you." She rose to her feet. "As it stands, I should have you, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley in detention for the rest of the year, as well as the fact I'm in a right enough mind to deduct enough points that Gryffindor wouldn't return to positive points for five years!" She sat back down. "Instead…… I'll do nothing."

"What?!" Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron also stared in shocked amazement at their professor. Ginny and Pansy only looked at her curiously.

"You three broke through my locking spell." Kirishima said, "That should have been impossible." The Professor looked down at her desk. "So everything that happened today is my fault."

"But Professor," Harry said, "You weren't here. We made the decision to break in. Pansy and Ginny even tried to talk us out of it. It's our fault."

"No Harry," Kirishima said softly, "It's mine."

Harry was startled. It was the first time he could remember the Professor using his first name. She was also starting to sound like she did after he'd gotten her memories.

"It's my fault," Kirishima continued, "Because I grew lax. I didn't treat the situation with the respect it deserved, and it literally bit me in the ass." She sighed. "I've made several mistakes. Bringing that device here with me was one of them." She turned her eye back to the students. "I know you have two books from this office. I have a fairly good idea why you wanted them, so go ahead. Study them. Learn what you can from them." She then took in a deep breath. "You may not like what you find though." She then turned her chair towards the window. "You can go."

The students looked at each other curiously. Ron shrugged then turned to leave the office. That was when the others found out that Ron's tea cozy only covered the front. Harry, Ginny, and Pansy turned a slight shade of green from the sight. Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as she followed her boyfriend out.

Harry and Ginny waited a moment, then with a nod from Pansy, they left.

"Mana," Pansy said softly when they were alone, "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Kirishima replied, "It's been the Christmas from Hell." Her eyes narrowed. "I never should have allowed Dawn to bring Sayoko to Hogsmeade."

Pansy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Sayoko got her hands on a Skiving Snackbox, among other things." Kirishima grumbled.

"How bad was it?"

"Bad. My best friend's Mother discovered a Nosebleed Nougat. Another friend discovered Puking Pastilles. Then there was the canary creams….." Kirishima's head hit the desktop. "The worse was what my best friend's grandfather got……"

"What did he get?"

"A U-No-Poo." Kirishima said into her desktop. "The world almost came to a end for that one…….." She shook her head. "I don't think anyone will forget her Uncle's birthday party for sometime to come."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

(1) Monty Python's Flying Circus skit: The Spanish Inquisition

(2) John Cleese who plays Nearly Headless Nick in the Harry Potter movies was a member of Monty Python's Flying Circus and also appeared in Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

In Monty Python and the Holy Grail, he played the following parts: The Black Knight (A personal favorite), Sir Lancelot, the Taunting French Guard (definitly a favorite), and Tim the Enchanter.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Several days later, Professor Mana Kirishima sat silently by the window of her office. She stared up towards the moon and watched it make its path across the star filled sky. She had traded in her sweats for her usual black robes. She still looked very worn, but had improved from when she'd first arrived back.

The school year was almost half over now, and she was now approaching the final stretch. A part of her still questioned her judgment in agreeing to do this. Why she had imposed conditions upon her self.

She was under no obligation to do this, she could have left at anytime.

But she didn't.

Harry's story had hit a bit too close to home for her. It reminded her all to well in some ways of her own childhood. Except that his father wasn't a psychotic killer, and she had known her mother. Harry never had that chance. Harry deserved a long and rich life. And she was determined to make sure he survived this if it killed her.

Her other reason for staying was Pansy. When she'd come here, she hadn't anticipated becoming the girl's guardian. But like Harry, her story had hit close to home as well. The young girl raised up in a surrounding of darkness and hate, and yet still keeping a bit of light within her.

Kirishima glanced at the clock as it began to chime midnight.

"Good bye 1997." Kirishima said softly, "Hello 1998."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy New Year!" Ron shouted before kissing Hermione.

Ginny and Harry were already happily lip-locked, as were Neville and Luna. Pansy smiled and continued to sip from a glass of fire whiskey that the Twins had sent them for New Year's.

"So," Harry said once he and Ginny had stopped kissing, "Any resolutions for this year?"

"I intend to be more confident." Neville stated.

"To be the top in the NEWT standings." Hermione said.

"To keep close to my real friends!" Pansy stated looking at those around her.

"Qudditch Cup repeat!" Ron added.

"To find a Snorcack!" Luna tossed in.

"To be The-Girl-Who-Shagged-The-Boy-That-Lived!!" Ginny shouted.

Everyone stared at Ginny wide eyed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Just call me The-Boy-Who-Got-The-Girl then." Harry said.

Ginny gave Harry a saucy look.

"Oh? Is that really your resolution?"

"Not exactly…….."

"Then what was yours?"

"Kick Voldemort's ass."

Ginny smiled, "I like that one better."

Harry smiled back and began to kiss Ginny again.

"You know…" Ron suddenly said, "I've been thinking……"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Ginny asked.

Ron glared at his sister before continuing.

"I've given up trying to figure out how I could talk as a …….broom." he said, "But……How could Kirishima understand what Pansy and Ginny were saying as animals?"

Hermione frowned and lost herself in thought.

"Well I talk to snakes." Harry pointed out. "Maybe she's a canine-tongue or something."

"You can speak to and understand what snakes say." Hermione pointed out, "Did Sirius ever mention being able to speak with other dogs?"

"Well….no."

"I don't recall if an Animagus could do that." Hermione looked over at Pansy and Ginny. "Could either of you understand each other as animals?"

Pansy paled slightly and looked at the floor. She really didn't want to remember that experience. Thus, it was Ginny that answered.

"I remember hearing Pansy bark a few times." She said, looking over at Pansy apologetically, "But I didn't understand her. I did understand Harry though."

"It was the same for me." Pansy said softly.

"Right." Hermione said, "So how was our esteemed Professor able to understand us?"

"The Hellion that was in the room whispered it to her." Luna suddenly said, "Just like she's listening to us now."

Everyone suddenly looked around the common room. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

"Don't do that!" Hermione grumbled at Luna.

"Do what?" Luna asked innocently.

"Never mind," Harry quickly said, "Let's just add that to our list of mysteries surrounding Professor Mana Kirishima."

Everyone nodded and soon were back in a more celebratory mood. Unnoticed, a shadow moved across the ceiling and vanished through the portrait hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Legilimens!_"

Pansy at her sixth birthday party. Pansy watching as Draco Malfoy said something to Harry Potter as their group of First Years prepared to enter the Great Hall for sorting. Pansy being hexed by a member of the DA. Pansy being hexed by a Hufflepuff.

"OMPH!" Harry grunted as the Slytherin finally tossed him out of her mind.

And across the classroom.

"I think I'm out of practice." Pansy said, smiling slightly at the Gryffindor laying on the floor beside the wall.

"Right." Harry muttered, "Everyone needs a bit of Harry-tossing time."

A guilty looked appeared on Pansy's face.

"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered, "I didn't mean to."

"I know.' Harry said as he sat up. "Believe me, I understand. It's not easy for me to see Sirius or the Dursleys." He spat out the second name in disgust. He then started to stand up, only to wince as he put weight on his ankle.

"Ow…." he winced.

Pansy quickly went to his side and helped him.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I think I hurt my ankle when I bounced off the wall.

Pansy cringed. Harry patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Pansy." He said, "I've had worse in Quidditch."

"But what will Ginny say when she finds out I broke her boyfriend?" Pansy asked.

"She'll probably want to know what I said to annoy you." Harry replied, "Now let's go to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey will worry over me as she always does." He then sighed. "I ought to have my own bed in there by now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, the two slowly approached the doors to the hospital wing. Pansy reached out and had just started to push the doors open when they heard voices from inside.

"Now tell me exactly what you did to cause this?" they heard Madam Pomfrey ask.

"I was shaving my legs and the razor slipped." They heard Professor Kirishima reply.

"What were you doing? Juggling a straight razor?" Pomfrey retorted, "These cuts are almost surgical! As well as a week old! Are you absolutely sticking to that ridiculous story?"

"Yes." Came a very unhappy sounding Kirishima.

"DADA Professor injures-self during personal grooming. Nearly dies from infection!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, "I can just see the headlines now!"

Harry and Pansy glanced at each other before entering the wing. A glance to one side showed Kirishima sitting on a bed, pulling a t-shirt back on. Pomfrey then handed her a bottle.

"Put this on the cuts each night." Pomfrey said, "They will fight the infection as well as prevent scaring." The nurse then glared at the Professor. "Next time seek medical advice immediately!"

"Yes Madam." Kirishima slid off the bed and started out of the wing. She stopped when she saw Harry and Pansy.

The two students stared at their teacher a moment. She was wearing her UCLA sweat pants as well as muggle trainers. Her t-shirt bore the legend 'Boys are nice. Every girl should own one.' Harry's eyes were attracted to her arms though. Several angry red slashes could be seen crossing them.

For a brief moment, a memory flashed in Harry's head, of Myrtle's bathroom, and Draco laying on the floor bleeding.

"What happened to you two?" Kirishima asked.

"I accidentally tossed Harry against a wall." Pansy replied sheepishly. "He hurt his ankle."

Pomfrey threw up her hands.

"Mister Potter! You just LEFT here!"

"I missed you." Harry said with a smirk. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, but smiled as she went to her office.

"Have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

Pansy helped Harry to a nearby bed. He then looked at the Professor who was still standing in the wing.

"What happened to your arms?" Harry asked.

"Never sing in the shower while shaving." Kirishima said with a straight face.

Harry blinked. "Eh?" His hand unconsciously went to his cheek.

Kirishima smiled, then patted Harry's cheek.

"Talk to your girlfriend Harry and she'll explain everything you need to know." She then glanced at Pansy. "Unless Pansy here is willing to show you?"

Pansy went red.

"MANA!!"

Kirishima smirked, then practically skipped out of the Hospital wing, leaving two sputtering students in her wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in shock later that night as he told them of the injuries Kirishima had.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured, "All that because she wanted to shave her…"

"RON!" Hermione snapped, "She obviously lied about those injuries." She glanced at Harry. "Otherwise why else would you be telling us?"

Harry nodded, "I think her injuries were caused by Sectumsempra."

"Isn't that the spell you used on Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Her arms were all sliced up and the cuts matched the opposite side. I can only imagine what the rest of her looks like."

Harry paused a moment, then gave Ron a look. Hermione was also staring intently at her boyfriend. Ron looked at them confused.

"What?" he asked, "Something on my nose."

Harry and Hermione both let out a sigh.

"After seeing what Malfoy looked like up close." Harry continued, "I'm pretty sure she was hit by it."

"But who?" Ron asked.

"Harry," Hermione said, understanding where Harry was going, "She was here when your relatives were attacked. It can't be her!"

"What? Who?" Ron called out.

"But it matches up!" Harry replied, "Both of them victims of the same spell! Kirishima didn't look all that right when she came to help us! If she was convalescing after the fight….."

"What are you two…."

"It's impossible for someone to be in two places at the same time!" Hermione replied.

"Polyjuice potion!" Harry pointed out.

"Fighting styles Harry." Hermione replied, "Everyone has a unique fighting style. In every fight we know of, she has used the same style."

"But….."

"Harry," Hermione said, "You think Moody wouldn't notice it was someone different?"

"Moody is hardly infallible."

"OI!" Ron shouted, "Can someone please tell the red-head just what the hell we're arguing about?"

"Harry," Hermione began, glaring at said person, "Thinks that Professor Kirishima is the Witch in Black."

"But she was here when Privet Drive was…"

"Exactly." Hermione stated triumphantly.

"But," Harry interjected, "It is rather curious that our Professor is the victim of a spell, invented by Snape, that very few know, outside of us and the Death Eaters."

Ron frowned.

"Kirishima didn't mention that she was attacked."

"Exactly." Harry then looked at Hermione. "Since I also have her memories, I've seen how she fights, _with a sword_."

"That still doesn't mean she's the Witch Harry." Hermione pointed out, "Besides, it's difficult to fight with only one eye. Your depth perception is almost lost."

"It doesn't mean she isn't either." Harry replied, "And I've seen her fight with one eye."

"So why don't we use veritaserum on her."

Harry and Hermione both turned and stared at Ron.

"I mean, Fred and George probably have some." He continued, "After all, most of their stuff requires potions."

Harry and Hermione both turned and looked at each other in stunned amazement.

Hermione leaped over and gave Ron a deep kiss before hurrying off for writing material.

Ron sat stunned a moment, then looked at Harry.

"I've just been stunned by a snog!" he stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the students that had left for the holidays got an earful from those that stayed behind. Stories of animals roaming the halls, out of body experiences and other odd things were the talk of the school for several days. Every time someone mentioned them near Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, or Neville, the five either became very pale, or blushed heavily. Luna's only response was to smirk ever so slightly.

To the surprise of the entire Gryffindor house, Pansy had been allowed to stay with McGonagall's permission. However as Ginny's dorm room was already full, Pansy had gone over and joined Hermione in the Head Girl dorm.

Hermione had not minded at all.

If the Slytherins were upset by this, they didn't let anyone know vocally. They only glared as Pansy walked into the Great Hall or into class. Daphne Greengrass did pull Harry off to the side after one class and thanked him for helping Pansy. She explained in great detail why Pansy was being treated so poorly by her own house.

Because of her prior acts when with Draco Malfoy, much of Slytherin house had loathed Pansy Parkinson and had been plotting her downfall. Only the presence of Draco had stayed their hands. With him gone, they were free to act. Only Daphne had remained friends with Pansy, even if it cost her being hex alongside her friend. With Pansy spending more time with the Gryffindors, Slytherin house began to turn on itself between those that supported the Dark Lord, and those that wished to remain neutral, much like the Parkinson's had. Daphne and her family were one of those that wished to remain neutral.

Harry listened to all she had to say. He then said that should her family or any of the other neutrals have any problems, to let him know and he would help anyway he could, even if they still wanted to remain neutral. He would respect their wishes.

Hermione was now spending several hours in the evening trying to unlock the secrets of the books they had taken from Kirishima's office. The book on Merlin was no problem as it was in English and could be read by any of the Trio.

The book of Demons was a different story.

First off, because it contained the runes that named Azazel, as well as other unknown runes, Hermione assumed it was some kind of directory listing all the known demons.

From the size of the book, there were a lot of demons.

The problem was the runes themselves. Hermione already had a difficult time trying to figure out just the rune on Ginny's necklace. Now she had an entire book to decipher.

Harry had decided along with Ginny, that if Hermione has going through the Demon book, they would stay as far away from her as they could. Instead, they went off and 'studied'. Sometimes they actually brought their books.

One night, Harry and Ginny came back from a 'study' session looking rather flushed. Hermione was going over the demon book, while Ron and Pansy were actually studying. Harry and Ginny parted with a kiss, then Ginny practically floated up the girl's dorm stairs, while Harry sat down on the couch beside Pansy.

"Have a good time?" Pansy asked, her eyes never leaving her potions book.

"A very good time."

Ron glared at Harry. "Just make sure it wasn't too good. Otherwise I'd kill you."

"I'm sure if I did anything like that, there would be a long line of Weasley's waiting right behind you." Harry said.

"If you do plan on it," Pansy said, her eyes still not leaving her book, "Do it quickly. Otherwise you might have more Weasley's to deal with." She finally glanced up. "I'm fairly sure Fleur Weasley is pregnant by now, and Ron and Hermione here are getting rather serious."

Ron and Hermione immediately went red. Ron simply sputtered nonsense while Hermione walked over and spoke firmly as she glared at Pansy.

"I assure you Miss Parkinson, Ron has not unwrapped that particular present yet."

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"So the bow is still intact?"

"Yes the bow is…" Hermione closed her eyes and growled, "You have been spending way too much time with Ginny."

Ron was looking confused.

"What bow to what present?" he asked.

Hermione was now staring at Ron as if he'd grown a second head, while Pansy started snickering. Harry set his head in his hands. He knew Ron could be a bit thick at times but…… Merlin! Not this thick!

"I'm going to bed." Pansy said as she rose to her feet. She gave Hermione a smirk. "Somehow I think you'll want to explain this in private." She then headed up the stairs snickering.

Harry also rose to his feet. "Bed sounds like a good idea. Good night." He hurried off before his two friends could say anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort stared silently at the still form laying on the bed before him.

"Well?" he hissed.

"All of her physical injuries have been healed." Snape stated, "However, I still have been unable to determine what spell was used on her mind. I have reviewed Young Malfoy's memories of the attack but I have never seen anything like it before. I am of course reviewing all texts related to mind attacks."

Voldemort's anger rose towards boiling. He turned to his conveniently standing anger management tool.

"_Crucio!!_"

Wormtail fell to his knees screaming in pain. Snape smirked. The title the others had given Pettigrew was apt. When the Dark Lord was angry, the others managed to direct his fury towards the rat.

Voldemort looked back to Snape.

"How long with Bellatrix remain like this?" he asked, pointing to the figure on the bed.

"Unknown." Snape replied honestly, "Having never seen this spell before, I have no way of guessing."

"Very well." Voldemort turned back to the unconscious Bellatrix. "The so called 'Witch in Black' WILL pay dearly for this." Voldemort then stormed form the room with Wormtail following pitifully from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucious!" Voldemort called out as he entered his throne room.

"Milord." Lucious Malfoy replied with a deep bow.

"How goes the summoning preparations?"

"My Lord will be pleased to know we have moved ahead of schedule." Lucious replied, "We can summon the demon in less then two months."

"Excellent." Voldemort stated, "As the time for the summoning grows near, we must provide some distractions……."

"What do you desire?"

"Take the best of my followers, save Severus." Voldemort commanded, "Prepare a trap to ensnare the Witch in Black."

"The Witch in Black Milord?" Lucious asked surprised, "But Bellatrix….."

"She had the strength to apparate away." Voldemort replied, "Thus she is most likely healed now. She is a thorn in my side that must be removed! Once you have her, I myself shall deliver the death curse."

"I will begin plans tonight Milord." Lucious stated with a bow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to Hell…I mean class." Professor Kirishima stated in their first DADA class after the holiday break. She then grinned. "I do hope you all have been working on your Occlumency as our special guest will be arriving in a few days to test you."

Many in the class groaned.

Kirishima held up a hand, causing them to lapse into silence again.

"I also have the pleasure of announcing the item that your final grade will heavily rely on this year. You can work in groups, however I expect you all to hand in _your own_ work."

Many students immediately became alert. Hermione held her quill at the ready, while Ron and Harry awaited for the other shoe to drop.

Kirishima didn't hold back either.

"The next item assigned to you in this class will be to write a report on a Dark Wizard or group of Dark Wizards. I want to know the Wizard's history, their rise, fall, why they fell, and lasting effects on Wizard society, as well as your own personal views on them." Kirishima held up a finger. "But……. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are _persona non grata_."

The shoe not only dropped, it left a crater when it landed.

"I will fail anyone who writes about Voldemort or the Death Eaters." Kirishima stated as she leaned over the podium. "I consider them as 'recent' history. I won't let you get off that easy. I expect research! Which means you actually have to go to the library and pick up a book!" She paused a moment to look around the classroom. "And it's due in a month."

The shoe now exploded, expanding the crater it had created.

Hermione was already flipping through one of her text books, trying to decide on a dark wizard. Harry and Ron look liked they'd swallowed a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that disagreed with them (or perhaps that's what that particular candy did). Pansy just stared back at her.

"Now then!" Kirishima said, "When we left off at break…….."

"Did you?" Harry asked Hermione softly.

"Ron did." Hermione replied, "In her podium water."

Pansy looked over at them curiously. Harry responding by shrugging his shoulders. Pansy's eyes narrowed as she went back to her note taking. Harry stared at her a moment longer, then turned back to his friends.

"Pansy knows something's up." Harry murmured.

Kirishima continued to lecture and ask questions. During a lengthy answer regarding Inferni, the Professor reached under her podium and pulled out a glass of water, which she drank from.

The trio watched as a rather dazed look appeared on their Professor's face.

"Professor?" Seamus called out, "Are you alright?"

"Yes….." she replied dully.

Pansy's eyes suddenly snapped over at the trio. She started to open her mouth to say something when Ron shot her with a stunner.

"RON!" Harry hissed as everyone in the class, Slytherins included turned to stare at the red head.

"But she was going to…." Ron began.

"Professor!" Hermione called out, "About Inferni, have you ever fought them?"

"No…." the Professor replied.

"What have you fought then?"

"Demons." Kirishima replied, "Vampires, mortals, my best friend….."

"Professor," Hermione continued, "Are you the Witch in Black?"

"No."

Harry blinked.

"You're not?" he asked.

"No." the Professor replied.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry shouted, causing the class to look at him as if he was possessed.

"HARRY!" Hermione snapped.

"What else should I say?!?!" Harry snapped, "We just drugged a professor and failed to find what we were looking for! You think I should just say 'Oh golly We screwed up!'?"

"No but…."

"We were wrong." Harry hissed, "I was wrong! She isn't the witch! And we are in deep shit! Are you happy?"

"Not really." Came a voice from the front of the room. "_Obliviate!_"

The trio froze, then slowly turned to see Kirishima with her elbow on the podium, resting her head in her hands, and staring at them. A quick glance around the classroom showed everyone but themselves and the stunned Pansy had a dazed look on their face. They slowly returned their attention to the front of the room.

"You three seem to be testing my limits." Kirishima said in a neutral voice, "Now just why is that?"

"Well, uhh…"Hermione began, "You see, Harry thought that you…."

"I thought you were the Witch in Black." Harry stated.

Kirishima nodded. "And that gave you the right to drug me?"

"We….I wanted to know." Harry said.

"Why?"

"To be honest…I don't know." Harry replied.

"I see." Kirishima sighed and waved her wand at Pansy.

The Slytherin immediately sat up and glared at Ron.

"Why you…" she began.

"Let it go Pansy." Kirishima said softly, "The three of you will each lose twenty-five points." The trio hung their heads. "I'll also be getting a bit of revenge." At that the three looked up in horror. Kirishima then noticed that the other students were starting to come around. She looked back at the trio. "We will speak of this no more."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hung back after class. He waited as Pansy slowly left the room before turning to face Kirishima, still standing behind the podium.

"Yes Potter?" she asked.

"I'd like to apologize." Harry said, "We shouldn't have given you the veritaserum."

"If I was on my 'A' game, I would have detected it." Kirishima replied, "As it is, you've shown me again just how lax I've been." She walked out from behind the podium and stood before Harry. "Now please tell me exactly why you think I'm the Witch in Black?"

Harry pointed at her arm.

"The cuts." He said, "They aren't from shaving. They were from a Sectumsempra."

Kirishima blinked. "A what?"

"A cutting spell." Harry replied, "Casting it and waving your wand causes slashes to appear on the victims body."

"And you know this how?"

"I…..used it on someone last year."

Kirishima's eye narrowed.

"I see." She said softly.

"You're the Witch aren't you." Harry suddenly asked.

"You can't lie under veritaserum Harry." Kirishima stated.

"Then where did you get…." Harry began.

"The world is full of many dangerous creatures, beings and spells." Kirishima said softly, "And no matter how powerful someone is, there is always someone better. Someone more skilled, more experianced, someone who can humble he who thinks no one is better."

Kirishima placed her hands on his shoulders, then turned him towardsa the door.

"Remember that Harry." She said as she walked him out, "There is always a bigger fish in the sea. But also remember this….."

Harry turned around as Kirishima started to close the classroom door.

"……..fishermen always talk about the one that got away."

The door closed with a click.

Harry stared at the door a moment, then started down the corridor. Pansy suddenly appeared beside him as he rounded a corner.

"What the hell were you all playing at?" she growled.

Harry stopped walking and turned to face Pansy.

"I'm sorry Pansy." He said, "I'm sorry we drugged her and I'm sorry Ron stunned you. He wasn't supposed to do that."

"I thought we were friends." Pansy growled with a slight hint of hurt in her voice.

"We are Pansy." Harry said softly, "I….we needed to know about her, especially about her injuries. After Snape……" His voice trailed off. He then sighed. "There's been too many teachers that have gone after me. Quirell, the fake Moody, Umbridge, Snape, I just needed to know."

"I see." Pansy replied after a moment. "Look Harry, I won't pretend that I know what it's been like being in your shoes. I've only seen glimpses of your memories and you've told me a lot about your life before all this. I guess I can understand it." Her eyes then narrowed. "But if you ever pull something like this again…."

Harry held up his hands before him.

"I got it." He said, "Really I do."

"Good. I'd hate to see Mana upset because she blasted the snot out of you in anger."

Pansy and Harry started to walk down the corridor again.

"She'd do that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Harry," Pansy said softly, "You have her memories. Think about how she reacted after what happened to Dawn."

Harry paled.

Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Now come on," she said, "I want to watch Hermione worry about losing her Head Girl badge."

They didn't have far to find the rest of the trio as Ron and Hermione were waiting patiently near the Great Hall.

"What did she say?" Hermione quickly asked, "Am I still Head Girl? We didn't get detention did we? Is she still mad?"

"She's not really mad." Harry said, "I had a talk with her and apologized. She said it was another sign that she was lax." He then gave Hermione a look. "She also said that the world is full of danger and that there's always a bigger fish out there."

Hermione nodded in understanding, while Ron looked at them confused.

"She meant there's always a more powerful person then you are out there." Hermione explained to Ron. "It's another way of saying to watch yourself."

"Oh." Ron said, "Time for dinner then?"

The others let out a groan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm beginning to believe our DADA Professor is a demon." Ron announced that evening in the common room. He was standing before the fireplace, looking at the couch which contained Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, and Neville.

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

"But Mione!" Ron pleaded, "A report on Dark Wizards? Every Seventh year has been through that library! Remember, the Puffs and Claws had DADA before us! It'll be impossible to find any books!"

Harry raised his hand, cutting off Hermione's response.

"We'll all work together." He stated, "And we already have a Dark Wizard slash group to cover."

Everyone looked at Harry curiously.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "The Professor already said we couldn't use the Death Eaters or Vol…Voldemort."

"And we won't." Harry replied.

Everyone still looked confused. Harry glanced at Pansy.

"When is the report due?"

"In a month." Pansy stated.

Harry looked over at Hermione.

"As the smartest witch in our year, what is the significance of this deadline?" he asked, "Especially in regards to what we just got from Kirishima."

Hermione frowned for a moment, then her eyes went wide.

"Azazeal," she whispered, "Draco said that V..Voldemort was going to summon him in a little over two months." She turned her head to Harry. "The book on Merlin! We can use that to give a report on the Shadows!"

Harry nodded, "Kirishima just gave us a way to research Azazeal out in the open."

Hermione immediately stood up.

"I'm going to begin trying to translate that demon book." She stated. She then glanced at Pansy. "Want to help?"

"Sure." Pansy replied, rising to her feet and following Hermione up the dorm stairs.

"I'll take a crack at the Merlin book." Harry stated. He glanced at Ron and Neville. "You two can give me a hand with it." The two boys quickly nodded.

"What about me?" Ginny asked, pouting slightly.

"Well it's your job to sit and look beautiful." Harry said with a smirk, "Besides, Who else is going to sit on my lap and tell me when I need to take a break?"

"Not me." Neville quickly said.

"Not bloody likely." Ron grumbled.

"Guess that leaves you Ginny." Harry said, "Sorry to give you the raw end of the de…"

Harry was suddenly cut off as Ginny planted a very passionate kiss on him. After a moment or two, she finally broke away, leaving a slightly dazed Harry sitting on the couch.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"It was break time." Ginny replied happily.

"Oh?" He then frowned, "Break times already over?"

Ginny smirked before leaning in to kiss him again.

Neville glanced at Ron.

"Should we…" he began to ask before Ron shook his head.

"Unless you want Ginny to hex us for interrupting their break time, we ought to just go up and start reading the book."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You GAVE them the book?!??!"

Kirishima cringed as the portrait in her office yelled.

Her only relief was the fact that it was only just a portrait, and not the person it portrayed before her.

"I didn't exactly give it." Kirishima said slowly, "They sort of broke into my office and stole it."

The portrait gave her a very disapproving stare. Somehow even the portrait could make her feel very small.

"I thought you of all people would take precautions."

"I did." Kirishima replied with a sigh.

"Well?"

"Like several other things, I screwed up and underestimated the resourcefulness of the Wizarding kind."

The portrait let out a sigh.

"That book is very dangerous," the portrait said, "Especially in their hands. Do you realize what would happen if they…"

"YES!" Kirishima shouted, "I know very damn well what they might discover! And you know what? I NO LONGER CARE!!!" She practically dropped into her chair. "I didn't care that they broke into my office and I didn't care they tried to drug me to find out who I am." Her head fell into her hands. "It would be easier if they knew everything."

"You and I both know, you can't stop fate."

Kirishima looked sadly at the portrait.

"He doesn't deserve his fate."

"No one does. But it's something we must accept……all mortals eventually meet their end."

Kirishima stood up.

"I can't accept that!"

"You must." The portrait replied softly. It then froze.

Kirishima stared long and hard at the portrait, then she stormed out of her office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the Demons just appeared?" Ron asked. He, Harry, and Neville sat near the window in the corner of the common room. Ginny sat near Harry, doing her homework, while Pansy and Hermione sat on the window sill trying to decipher the Demon book.

"Not exactly," Neville replied as he flipped through the book. He'd been jumping around the book, looking at key events. "Apparently a Dark Wizard summoned Azazeal, thinking he was calling forth a lesser demon, one he could control."

"But he got the shock of his life."

"Very. He died instantly. His followers then became the Shadows."

"Decided working for a Demon was better then dead?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "Azazeal began to bring over more Demons, and the Shadows began recruiting. In all, there were about fifteen major Demons present, and at least several thousand Shadows."

Hermione looked up.

"Does it name the Demons?" she asked.

Neville flipped through the book.

"Yes it does."

"Good. Give them to me. Maybe it can help us decipher this."

"What does Merlin say happened?" Harry asked.

"Two Demons, one named Draco, the other Ceres, met him on neutral ground." Neville said.

Harry snorted. "Of course, Draco would be a demon name….."

"Wait." Ron said, holding up his hand. "What is neutral to a Demon?"

Neville scanned the book.

"In this case, it was a Roman Shrine dedicated to Jupiter."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"That's the most powerful of the Roman Gods." Her voice was practically a whisper. "If the Demons wouldn't attack there………then maybe……."

"The Gods exist?" Pansy asked.

"It makes sense though." Hermione pointed out, "If you have Demons, beings capable of evil, then you have Gods capable of good to balance them out."

"If they exist," Ron stated, "Then why haven't they done any smiting lately?"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm just saying….."

"Neville," Harry said, cutting off the fight, "What happened at the shrine?"

Neville glanced at a still fuming Ron and Hermione, then looked at the book.

"Draco and Ceres represented the Queen of Hell, Hild." Neville read, "Apparently, there had been an attempt by the Queen's sister to take over Hell some years before. The sister was punished, but some of her followers remained, though they were unknown."

"Azazeal was a follower of the sister?" Hermione asked.

"That's what Draco and Ceres told Merlin." Neville replied, "They were also a bit disturbed by the power some Wizard's, including Merlin himself, had. They feared one of them might get killed."

"Aren't Demons immortal?" Ginny asked, finding the conversation suddenly more interesting then her homework.

"Apparently not." Neville replied, "Draco and Ceres said that if a Demon died, it would attract unwanted attention, and could possibly lead to Armageddon."

"The End of the World." Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.

Neville nodded. "The deal made was that in return for help in sealing Azazeal away, all pure demons would stay out of this world."

"Pure Demons?" Ron asked, "There's a difference?"

"Some creatures could be considered demons." Hermione replied, "After all, something created the first Vampire, Veela, Dementors, you get the idea."

"There was a catch though." Neville's voice seemed slightly nervous. "Should Azazeal be freed, the Queen of Hell would gain dominion over this world."

"You mean if Voldemort frees Azazeal," Harry said, rising to his feet, "That's it? We lose? And the Demons rule all?"

"Well…..yes."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron swore, "So we have to stop the summoning."

"How?" Ginny asked, "You don't know where the summon is to take place."

"We do have one thing in our favor." Harry said, "The Demons can be killed. If Azazeal is summoned, we would have to defeat him. His death might scare the Demons off."

"And if it doesn't?" Hermione asked, "The Wizarding world was still recovering from the First War. Now we're in the Second and until recently we were losing. How are we supposed to fight Demons as well as V…Voldemort."

"If the Demons come, it won't just be the Wizarding world." Harry stated, "They'll have to fight the Muggles as well. A lot has changed in the Muggle world since Merlin."

Only Hermione caught on.

"Right," she said slowly, "Machine guns, grenades, bazookas, they didn't exist back then."

"Exactly." Harry said with a smile.

"What's a baa-zoo-ka?" Pansy asked.

Before Harry or Hermione could reply, Kirishima burst into the common room to the surprise of the Gryffindors present. The Professor looked around a moment before her eye caught Harry's. Harry blinked in surprise as a look of sorrow appeared on the Professor's face, before her eye turned and found Pansy. She then raced across to the Slytherin and wrapped the girl up in a hug, burying her face in the younger girl's shoulder.

"Mana?" Pansy asked slightly confused.

"I …I just…." Kirishima murmured, "I need this….."

Pansy gave her friends and unsure look, but wrapped her arms around the older woman, holding her tightly.

"Mana?" Ginny asked softly.

"Professor Kirishima?" Harry said.

They heard the Professor let out a sniff, but that was the only response they got.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GEORGE!" The Witch in Black stormed into the chamber.

There was a white flash and George appeared.

"How do you expect me to get anything done with you yelling all the time?" George asked.

The Witch in Black ignored the comment.

"What's your status?"

George sighed.

"Thank you. I feel great. I'm glad you asked." She then narrowed her eyes at the Witch. "Remind me why I'm friends with you?"

"Charming conversations and I cursed an Ex of yours."

"Oh yeah." George shrugged and pulled out the blackened remains of a golden cup.

The Witch stared at it a moment.

"That's the…."

"Was." George interrupted, "Just the snake and him left now."

"When can you get the snake?"

"The damn thing is always near him. I'm not a fighter and you know it."

"Sorry George." The Witch said, "I'll remember that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to an island." She then turned and vanished from the chamber in a flash.

"Yeah good bye to you as well." George grumbled before vanishing in a flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione sat silently at the table in the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly 11pm, and yet they were not the only ones still present in the room. Pansy and Kirishima remained in the common room as well.

All the others had gone to bed hours ago. Hermione and Harry had remained awake, Hermione due to being Head Girl, and Harry because….he was Harry. Pansy was sitting on the couch before the fireplace. Kirishima was laying with her head in Pansy's lap.

After her sudden appearance, Kirishima had remained silent, ignoring all questions put to her. Pansy had finally led her to the couch where they had remained. The Slytherin was still awake, though just barely. She was slowly running her fingers through her guardian's auburn hair. It seemed to have soothed the Professor, as Kirishima was now asleep.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione had asked Harry.

"I don't know." Harry had lied, "I've been going over what I can of her memories. She has been upset before but…." Harry shrugged. "If it was family, she wouldn't be here." 'She was looking for me….'

"Maybe," Hermione said, "Just maybe, she just wanted a bit of comfort." She glanced at Harry. "We know she lost her mother at a young age. And from what you said, she's pretty much alone except for her kids."

Harry thought that one over.

"I suppose we all need a hug ever now and then." He finally said. 'I wish Ginny was awake…..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dementor corpses littered the snow covered ground before the prison of Azkaban

Aurors moved amongst then, prodding the corpses with their wands to be sure they were dead. The Aurors were also double checking wizard corpses, many their own, for signs of life. Sadly, few had lived through this battle.

Rufus Scrimgeour stood silently near the wall, looking at the devastation. Beside him stood his junior undersecretary, Percy Weasley.

"What's the latest count?" Scrimgeour asked.

Percy looked through his notes.

"Thirty dead Aurors." Percy stated, "Around eight or so dead Death Eaters, and twenty five dead Dementors sir."

"Thirty is an awful lot." Scrimgeour murmured, "for only eight of them. The Prophet is going to have a field day with this."

"No prisoners were taken though sir." Percy pointed out.

"Are there any in here worth taking?" the Minister asked, "He's got his inner circle with him, at least what's left of it. We had no confirmed Death Eaters in the prison. Why attack it?" Percy didn't answer. Scrimgeour didn't expect him to.

"Then there's this Witch in Black business." Scrimgeour muttered.

"Reports place her here. She saved many from the Dementors according to the preliminary reports."

"Foolish witch, taking the law into her own hands, worse then Dumbledore. Have the Aurors figured out who she is?"

"No sir." Percy replied, "Due to the magic's involved, they are trying to determine if she is an unspeakable."

Scrimgeour let out a grunt.

"Unspeakables……" he grumbled. He glanced at Percy. "What about this Demon rumor I'm hearing about?"

"The rumor is You-Know-Who is trying to bring back a demon from the days of Merlin." Percy replied, "Several people are going through the Ministry archives as we speak."

The Minister grunted again, then looked back over the prison grounds.

"This needs to end Weasley." He finally said, "And the only one with the knowledge how to end it is Mister Potter."

"He's already turned you down though sir." Percy stated.

Scrimgeour turned and looked at his undersecretary.

"Then we must convince him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is frustrating." Hermione grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Pansy replied.

The two girls were still struggling to decipher the runes in the Demon book.

"Each of these runes looks similar." Pansy grumbled, but if you put them into sentences it doesn't make sense."

"This is probably their idea of a joke." Hermione growled.

"What about the necklace? I was told you figured it out."

"I had help from a Professor." Hermione explained, "Then lied where I found it when he freaked out."

"So obviously somewhere someone has translated this before." Pansy said pointedly.

"I was thinking a Shadow might have. But it's been over a thousand years if not more since then."

Pansy frowned. "You mean the language could have changed?"

"Kind of. New technologies, new ideas." Hermione pointed out, "Food, drink, fire….. these words could be understood back then and everyone would know what they mean. But if I say microwave, television, radio….no one back then would know what I'm talking about."

Pansy stared the bushy haired witch a moment.

"Hermione," she said, "I only understand one of those words."

Hermione smirked, "Exactly my point! Muggles and Wizards each have a different language of sorts. A Pureblooded wizard that spends no time in the muggle world would have no idea what I was talking about. Yet a muggle would not know what I meant by the Floo network, Quidditch, or Wizengamot." She pointed at the book. "The Demons might use runes that they would understand, but that we would never have heard of."

"So that basically means we'll never translate it."

Hermione sighed and closed the book.

"Unfortunately yes. We need a Rosetta stone."

Pansy closed her eyes a moment. They snapped open a moment later.

"Damn." She growled as she rose to her feet, "Mana wanted me present to meet a friend of hers."

Hermione frowned, "A friend?"

"The one who is going to test our Occlumency shields. Want to come with?"

Hermione was on her feet in a second. "Of course!"

The two girls left the Gryffindor common room and headed through the corridors towards the entry hall.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Pansy?"

"What is a my-crow-wave?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later, a wide eyed Pansy and a smiling Hermione entered the entry hall.

"And they show these 'Soap Operas' on the television?" Pansy asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied, "Everyday."

Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe the muggle world isn't all that bad."

Hermione laughed just as Professor Kirishima stepped into the hall.

"What's so funny?" Kirishima asked.

"Hermione was explaining television and soap operas to me." Pansy replied.

Kirishima paled slightly.

"Great." She murmured, "Another Rei." She then spoke louder. "Well Miss Granger, if you like that kind of thing, you'll have something in common with my friend who…." She glanced at her wrist watch. "Should be here right about……."

The main door to Hogwarts began to open.

"…now." Kirishima finished.

The door swung completely open, revealing three figures cloaked in grey standing before the door. The one in the middle walked right up to Kirishima before grabbing her in a hug.

"Hello Mana." The figure said softly.

"Arael," Kirishima replied, returning the embrace, "How are you? And how is Gabby?"

Arael pulled back her hood, causing both Hermione and Pansy's eyes to widen. The newcomer, while quite stunning, had long grey/silver hair and red eyes.

"Gabrielle is fine." Arael stated.

Kirishima smirked, "You know you're the only one who calls her that."

"It's her name and it will remain so."

"Right." Kirishima looked around at the other two figures. Both removed their hoods as well, revealing red hair and bright blue eyes. Both Pansy and Hermione recognized them, or at least one of them, as the one who had answered Harry's call for help while they were…animals.

"It's a Weasley convention." Pansy muttered, getting an elbow to the side from Hermione.

"Hello Yui." Kirishima said with a smile. The smile vanished as she turned to the other. "Asuka."

Asuka looked at Kirishima with a frown.

"Tramp." She muttered.

"Bitch." Kirishima replied.

"Slut."

"Hitler."

"Gendo."

Kirishima winced.

"Ok, I give."

The two then embraced.

"I still need to get you back for dancing with MY Shinji." Asuka said as she and Kirishima turned towards the others.

"He's only YOUR Shinji until he decides to dump you for me."

"Like that will ever happen."

"Stranger things have." Kirishima walked over to where Pansy and Hermione stood and indicated the three newcomers. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet Asuka and Yui Ikari, and Arael Aida. Arael will be giving you your Occlumency exam."

Pansy and Hermione both nodded to Arael.

"Mrs. Aida." They said. They then turned and greeted the Ikaris.

"Twins?" Hermione asked.

Asuka smiled while Yui groaned.

"I like her." Asuka stated, "She's bright and intelligent….."

"And completely wrong." Yui growled. She then looked at Hermione. "I'm her daughter."

"Oh."

"The 'bright and intelligent' one is Hermione Granger," Kirishima said, "The Head Girl for this year. And this," Kirishima gently placed her hands on Pansy's shoulders. "..is Pansy Parkinson."

Arael nodded her head to the girl. "It's nice to finally meet the girl that I've heard so much about."

"Mana never shuts up about her 'kids' though." Asuka grumbled.

"Mutter." Yui hissed.

Asuka glanced at Yui. "Was?"

"Halten Sie es Mutter auf."

"Sie verstehen nur nicht meine Beziehung mit Mana."

"Niemand macht Mutter!" Yui snapped.

Pansy and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Come on." Kirishima said, "I'll introduce you to the Headmistress and then show you where you'll be staying."

"Of course." Asuka said with a smirk. "Lead on _Professor_."

Kirishima frowned at Asuka.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Of course not." Asuka replied, shocked, "Your title is _Professor_ isn't it?"

Kirishima let out a low growl and started off down the corridor. Asuka followed, smirking, with Yui giving her mother a very dirty look as she followed. Arael remained behind. She turned and looked at Hermione and Pansy.

"How strong is this castle?" she asked.

"Well," Hermione began, "It's been here at least a thousand years or so. It also has various wards built in to help protect the students and teachers. Why?"

Arael sighed.

"Because when Mana's and Asuka's egos clash, there is going to be hell to pay."


	14. Chapter 13

To my friend Ellie,

You were a wonderful person who gave me a kind word when I needed it. You helped make my time at college less stressful, and even introduced me to a few anime I might not have noticed. You never said anything bad about my stories, you even offered ideas.

Though we may have let months slip by without speaking, when we did, it was as if time and distance didn't matter.

I am glad I got to see you one last time. It's hard to believe you were gone three months after. It's even harder still to know you were gone and I'm only finding out now.

I miss you my friend. You were taken too young.

I hope you now know peace wherever you are.

Dedicated to Ellie Darling, 1983-2006

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

The next morning the mood in the school was downbeat upon hearing of Azkaban. Many were pleased to hear that the Witch in Black had fought off and destroyed many Dementors.

Harry now stared across the table at Hermione and Pansy as they told the others about the new arrivals the night before during breakfast.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment after mentioning Arael Aida. "I know I've heard the name Arael before……" she muttered.

"Professor Kirishima and Mrs. Ikari don't like each other?" Harry asked, glancing towards the head table where the Professor and the three newcomers were sitting. Ron and Ginny looked patiently at Pansy and Hermione.

"Well they got along," Hermione said slowly, "About as well as Sirius and Snape did during the Order meetings."

"That's not saying much." Ron mumbled, "They hated each other. Dumbledore was the one that kept them apart."

Hermione nodded. "It looks like Miss Ikari and Mrs. Aida will be the ones keeping the peace between them."

"Or they'll be getting into the thick of it when it boils over." Pansy muttered.

Hermione looked at Pansy. "They're adults. They should know how to act."

"Might I remind you of your second year at Flourish and Blotts?" Pansy stated, "I seem to remember Mr. Weasley fighting Mr. Malfoy and Hagrid breaking them up."

"It wasn't exactly a fight……" Harry began.

Pansy turned her head sharply at Harry. "I don't even have to remind you how you got when Draco was around."

An irritated look appeared on Harry's face. But before he could say anything Pansy continued.

"You're proving my point now and all I had to do was mention his name." She said, "From what Dawn and Sayoko told me, Mana and Mrs. Ikari, though they act sociable, have huge grudges against the other."

"How big?" Ron asked.

"Big." Pansy replied, "To put in terms you'd understand, Harry and Draco fights are around House Elf size……"

"Hey!" Harry and Hermione both called out, but for different reasons.

"….then Mana and Mrs. Ikari fights are around giant size."

Everyone went silent and stared.

"That bad?" Harry asked.

"Maybe worse." Pansy replied with a shrug. "Dawn wasn't too specific, but she said their last fight ended in a draw when they put each other in the hospital for three months." Pansy frowned for a moment, "And I think it was due to something that Sayoko drew, or at least that's what Dawn said."

"Wait." Hermione suddenly said, "Ikari. Isn't that Sayoko's last name?"

Harry blinked.

"Hey, that's right." He said, "The map gave her name as Ikari." He then frowned, "But then how could Professor Kirishima be her mother?"

"Maybe Mr. Ikari cheated on Mrs. Ikari?" Ron suggested.

Pansy shook her head. "No. Sayoko told me that her Father and Asuka were happily married. I asked Dawn about it but she said there was no cheating involved, that it was very complicated and discussing it tended to give people headaches."

Everyone blinked at that.

"What could be so complicated about…" Hermione began before there was a loud pop and she vanished.

Harry blinked and turned to find Ron missing as well. When he looked over at Pansy, he found her staring at him with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Turning to Ginny, he found her much the same way. Matter of fact, the entire hall seemed to be staring at him in silence.

Frowning he looked down to find that, once again, he had breasts.

The Great Hall was now filled with roars of laughter.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked over to Pansy.

"Hermione and Ron," he asked, cringing as he realized his voice sounded very feminine. "…….are they?"

Pansy turned and lifted up a very unhappy looking bushy haired cat. Seamus, who had been sitting beside Ron, was looking at a Cleansweep broom rather oddly.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" came Ron's voice from the broom. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAPPENED AGAIN!!!!!!"

Harry turned her eyes towards the head table, only to see Professor Kirishima and her friends coming towards them.

"I expect you and your friends to be in class on time Miss Potter." Kirishima stated as she walked by. Her friends only looked at the three transformed student oddly as they followed the Professor out the door. As soon as the door closed, the three turned back to normal.

Their faces now brilliant shades of red, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at each other as laughter continued to fill the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui, Asuka, and Arael looked quizzically at the smirking Kirishima.

"You want to explain that?" Yui asked, nodding back towards the Great Hall.

"Revenge." Kirishima replied. "Pure unadulterated revenge." She then turned her head towards Asuka. "Payback is a bitch." She then continued down the corridor.

"Asuka." Arael said softly, "Whatever you did, you'd better ask for forgiveness."

"But I haven't done anything to her!" Asuka shouted. She then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, nothing lately."

"Arael," Yui said, "We're keeping our distance from Mom."

"I agree." Arael replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon class." Kirishima said with a huge grin on her face. "I hope you've all taken to heart this morning's object lesson: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" She emphasized the last two words by pounding on her podium. She then followed the class' gaze as they collectively turned and snickered towards three very red students.

"Now then!" Kirishima turned and indicated the person standing behind her. "This is Arael Aida." Arael nodded to the class. "She will be the one to test your Occlumency skills."

Blaise Zabini then raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Zabini?" Kirishima asked.

"Ma'am," Zabini said, "Who are the two red heads?"

"They, Mister Zabini, are…." Kirishima started, looking over to where Asuka and Yui were standing. She stopped when she realized just how much space was between mother and child. Shaking her head, "They are here for Mrs. Aida. You are all aware these are dangerous times we live in."

"They're Aurors?" Seamus called out.

Kirishima's eye narrowed. "Hands!" she growled, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Yes, in a way they are Aurors."

"Now then!" Kirishima glared over her podium at the class. "This being Friday, I won't put you through the wringer as it were."

Harry noticed Mrs. Aida turn and give a Kirishima a slight frown. The frown looked oddly out of place on the woman.

"It also being a Hogsmeade weekend is a bonus." Kirishima continued, "I want you all nice and relaxed for next week. Starting on Monday, you will each enter my office with Mrs. Aida and we shall find out how well you've prepared. While this is going on, the rest of the class will continue to work on the report which is now due in twenty-five days!"

The class let out a moan.

"Now then! On to our next creature WHICH I will remind you IS on the NEWT exams: Cornish Pixies!"

"Oh no…." Harry moaned as visions of Lockheart flew through his head.

Apparently they went through Hermione's as well.

"You remember the spell I used?" she asked.

"Yep." Harry murmured.

"Me too." Pansy added.

"Twenty-five days…." Ron moaned.

The other three stared at Ron a moment, before shaking their heads.

"You know what is worse." Harry muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked at him curiously.

"The fact that everyone is going to go insane regarding Monday." Harry pointed out, "Regardless it's a Hogsmeade weekend or not, everyone is going to be panicking about next week. Notice she didn't say who was going first."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're right!" she whispered, "That's….that's so….it's twisted! No one could be that twisted!"

"Don't be too sure about that." Pansy murmured.

"What the hell!" Kirishima suddenly shouted.

An owl had just flown in through the window. It dropped a letter off with Pansy, before taking off back out the window. Kirishima stared at the rapidly disappearing Owl for another moment, before giving Pansy a look.

Pansy shrugged and looked at the letter. Her eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting. She glanced back up at Kirishima who blinked, then resumed her lecture.

"What is it?" Harry whispered as Pansy opened the letter.

"It's from Draco." Pansy replied. Her eyes scanned the letter a moment. Her face then went pale.

"Oh no……" she murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape looked up as Draco entered his chamber. Potions of all types bubbled and cooked around the room. Along the walls were cabinets full of vials and decanters of potions, as well as the ingredients to make them.

Snape turned his eyes back to potion boiling nicely before him.

"He's moving forward." Draco said softly once he was next to Snape.

"How soon?" Snape asked.

"Very. At least a week or so."

Snape's eyes widened. "That soon? But the preparations….."

"The Dark Lord will wait no more." Draco replied, "He wants to move forward, now."

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he watched the potion bubble a moment.

"We'll have to send a letter immediately." He said, "They must know of the change in the timetable."

"Who must know?"

Draco and Snape whirled about to see Bellatrix standing just inside the chamber, closing the door behind her.

"Aunt Bella…" Draco began.

Bellatrix lifted her hand, cutting him off.

"Who must know of the Dark Lord's change in plans?" Bellatrix asked, her face oddly neutral.

Snape and Draco looked at each other nervously.

"Well…" Draco began, "You see…."

"Nephew." Bellatrix said, her eyes never leaving Draco's, "I know that you helped that Witch. Now tell me, is she who you're reporting to?"

"No." Snape stated, "He is corresponding with the Parkinson girl….."

"Who is a blood traitor and was to die by the orders of the Dark Lord." Bellatrix stated, "She was saved by the Witch. I assume Parkinson is then passing on the knowledge to the Witch?"

"I believe so." Snape said with a frown.

"Then I assume that you two are working together to stop the Dark Lord?"

Draco and Snape stared at Bellatrix with wide eyes. Both started to raise their wands, but Bellatrix raised hers, empty.

"I don't intend to stop you." She said, "In fact, I want to join up."

"WHAT!?!?!" Snape shouted, "Why?!?!"

Bellatrix sighed and sat down on a stool.

"That Witch did something to me." She replied, "It either made louder or woke up something I never had heard before." She looked up at the two Wizard's, "My conscience."

"You feel guilty." Snape murmured.

"Yes." Bellatrix replied, staring at her nephew a moment. "I do."

Draco looked at Snape a moment, before turning back to his Aunt.

"The Dark Lord has moved up the summoning." He said, "I was getting ready to send Pansy a letter about that. I'll include you in it as well."

Bellatrix nodded. "What about the Witch?"

"He plans on distracting her, or eliminating her before the summoning." Snape replied.

"I doubt he will be able to eliminate her." Bellatrix replied, "I got lucky."

"You're probably right about that." Snape noted, "In fact I believe that you are the only one to have fought her and lived, other then Draco."

"I didn't really fight her." Draco mumbled.

"You're alive though." Bellatrix pointed out, "And that's more then what other Death Eaters can say on even facing her." She stood up and walked closer to them. "Now, let's discuss what we can do to bring around the fall of the Dark Lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner that evening, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, trying to put as much distance as they could between themselves, the head table, and Neville, as they could.

"Lestrange wants to help?" Ron hissed.

"Draco," Pansy replied, ignoring the look on Ron's face at the mention of Malfoy's name, "said she woke up and wants to help take out the Dark Lord."

"Probably wants to replace him." Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, before she looked at Pansy. "He could be right though."

"I know." Pansy said, "But Draco says she feels guilty about what she has done."

"Helping to take Voldemort down would earn her some points." Harry murmured, "If she and Draco can be trusted." Seeing the look on Pansy's face, Harry continued, "I know, he has giving us information which so far seems to be true. But Voldemort did trick me into going to the Ministry. I wouldn't put it past him to use Draco to do the same."

"I understand." Pansy replied.

Harry sighed and looked at the table a moment. He then glanced at Pansy and Ginny.

"Have you passed this on to her?" he asked.

Both girls shook their heads.

"You should." Harry stated, "She needs to know, even if it could be a trap." He then looked at Hermione. "How is the book coming?"

Hermione looked at Pansy before replying.

"Even with two of us working on it, we haven't gotten far." Hermione said.

Pansy then spoke up. "I think Hermione said it best when she said we need a Rosetta stone."

"There is just nothing in there that looks familiar to us." Hermione said, "It's possible there are only a few who could read it, or it's simply a dead language and means nothing anymore."

"Kirishima had it." Harry pointed out, "And she did say we should study it."

"And we're trying Harry." Hermione replied, "But it's almost impossible."

"Maybe I could take a look." Harry said, "Fresh head an all that."

Hermione waved her hand. "Anything is worth a shot at this…"

She was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall opened, admitting the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeor, Percy Weasley, and several Aurors. The group headed towards the front of the hall amidst the muttering the students.

"What do you reckon he wants?" Ron asked.

"Probably the same thing he wanted at Dumbledore's funeral." Harry replied.

McGonagall and Scrimgeor were soon involved in a rather heated argument.

"Harry." Pansy said softly.

"What?"

"Look at Mana…..I mean Professor Kirishima."

Harry glanced at the DADA professor. She had been quietly talking to her friends, but was now glaring at the Minister. It was obvious the Minister hadn't noticed the glare. Had she done that to a student, they might have fallen to their knees, begging for mercy.

"What does she have against the Minister?" Hermione asked.

Pansy shifted slightly.

"She disagrees with several of his attempts at security." She replied, "As well as the fact he……was rather vocally against her being my guardian."

"Who did he have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"Umbridge."

The four Gryffindors immediately had a new reason to dislike the Minister.

McGonagall closed her eyes and seemed to nod with whatever the Minister was saying. He and Percy immediately seemed rather smug, not a good sign. They immediately turned and headed to where Harry was sitting, the Aurors and McGonagall trailing behind.

"Well Mr. Potter." Scrimgeor said with a smile, "It's good to see you well during these dark times."

"Minister." Harry said with a nod of greeting.

"We need to have a little chat." The Minister continued, "And the Headmistress has graciously allowed us the use of her office."

Harry could tell from the look on her face that McGonagall had been anything but gracious about it.

"Of course Minister." Harry said, "But could a Professor be present as well? Just to watch out for my interests."

Scrimgeor hesitated a moment, before nodding. "Of course Mr. Potter. I'm sure the Headmistress….."

"Actually sir." Harry interrupted, causing both Scrimgeor and Percy to frown. "I had a different Professor in mind."

Scrimgeor and Percy looked at Harry curiously. Even McGonagall seemed to think he'd lost his mind.

"Which one would that be?" Scrimgeor asked, his head turning slightly to where Hagrid was sitting.

"Professor Kirishima."

The Minister and his Junior Undersecretary both paled. A glance at the Headmistress showed that she was fighting to keep from smiling. At the Head table, Kirishima had a very evil grin on her face as she rose to her feet and walked unnoticed by the Minister towards Harry, swaying her hips as she went.

"Merlin," Scrimgeor muttered, "Not that woman again."

"Aww but Minister," Kirishima said when she reached the table, causing both the Minister and Percy to cringe. "I thought you liked our little talk?" The Minister got even whiter.

"Professor Kirishima…." Scrimgeor began before Kirishima held a finger up, halting him.

"My students and colleagues may call me that." She stated, "My friends call me Mana. Since you are neither, it's Lady Kirishima to you."

"Yes um…very well Lady Kirishima….uh…" Scrimgeor turned and looked at Harry. "Come Mr. Potter. Let's go have our talk."

Harry stood up, then moved beside Kirishima, much to Scrimgeor's displeasure. He then headed out of the Great Hall with Kirishima beside him, followed by McGonagall ('It is my office after all' she stated when Scrimgeor had given her a look), the Minister and his group.

"Pansy." Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny?"

"What exactly did Kirishima do to the Minister?"

"Well," Pansy began, "It wasn't so much what she did as what she said."

"Which was?" Hermione asked.

"She threatened to hex a part of the male anatomy to the point that medical science would never be able to put it right if he didn't, and I quote, 'pull Weasley's nose out of your ass and let me be Pansy's Guardian'."

Ron went pale while Ginny and Hermione looked horrified.

"She threatened the Minister!?" Hermione gasped.

"Well he deserved it." Pansy explained, "I mean, I was a complete wreck during the hearing. My parents had only been killed days before. Mana had been with me the entire time and she was much more understanding then Umbridge." Pansy then grinned. "The best part was after she was granted custody of me. As she left, she hexed Weasley's nose brown."

Ginny and Ron roared with laughter. Even Hermione had to admit that was funny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived in McGonagall's office. The Headmistress sat down behind her desk. Kirishima seemed to be staring at Dumbledore's portrait, which was still asleep. Scrimgeor sat down in one of the chairs before McGonagall's desk, Harry took the other. Percy moved to stand behind the Minister.

"Well Mr. Potter." Scrimgeor began, "I'd like to speak with you again about the offer I made a year ago."

"My answer still hasn't changed sir." Harry replied.

Scrimgeor's face seemed to darken. "I'm sure you're aware on what's going on out there Harry. There is a war going on."

"I believe that I'm up to date on current events." Harry replied.

Kirishima let out a snicker which caused Scrimgeor and Percy to glare at her. The Minister then returned his gaze to Harry.

"Weasley…" The Minister called out.

"Think about what you're doing Potter." Percy said, "You are withholding information from the rightful authorities during a time of war! You could go to jail!"

"I highly doubt it would help the Minister's image by sending me to Azkaban." Harry noted. That got another snicker from Kirishima.

Percy glared at the DADA professor, then looked back to Harry.

"All we want is your help in showing the public that the Minister is winning this war."

Kirishima started coughing, thought to Harry it sounded more like 'bullshit' to his ears. McGonagall was once again struggling to maintain a straight face.

"Lady Kirishima." Percy said, "Must you disrupt us?"

"Hmm?" Kirishima glanced over her shoulder. "Sorry. I think I must have caught a chill. It is a rather cold castle isn't Minerva?"

"Yes." McGonagall replied, "It can be at times Mana."

Kirishima smiled back at Percy. "By the way, you know that there's a speck of brown on your nose?"

Percy's hand immediately went to his nose. Scrimgeor glanced at his Junior Undersecretary, then back to Harry.

"I am well aware that you know more then you are telling us." He stated, "If need be, I can force you to reveal your secrets."

"Try that," Kirishima stated in a voice that sent chills down Harry and McGonagall's spines, "And I can assure you that you will not like what follows."

Percy's eyes went wide while the Minister rose to his feet.

"That Madam," he said grimly, "Could be considered a threat."

"Think of it as free advice." Kirishima replied, the coldness never leaving her voice. "Advice that, if not listened to, may result in great misfortune to those that ignore it."

"There are Aurors stationed outside this office." Scrimgeor growled, "Fully able to take you into custody."

"There were Aurors in this very office," Kirishima snapped back, "That were unable to take Dumbledore into custody. What makes you think those outside are any better?"

"You are hardly Albus Dumbledore." Scrimgeor retorted.

Kirishima only smirked. "Maybe I'm better."

The two glared at each other, before the Minister finally flinched.

"I hope you think about my offer carefully Harry." Scrimgeor stated as he left the office. "Come Weasley."

Kirishima made kissy noises as Percy walked past her.

When the door closed McGonagall let out a sigh.

"It's not wise to annoy the Minister Mana." She said sternly.

"Yeah," Kirishima replied, "by my age I should know better shouldn't I?" She then turned and looked at Harry. "Come on Harry. I'll escort you back to the dorms. Don't think you need Filch bothering you to end your day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two left the gargoyle and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?"

"I have my reasons, but why don't you like the Minister?"

Kirishima was quiet for a moment.

"It's rather hard to say." She began, "He is doing more against the Death Eaters then Fudge, but….." She sighed. "I personally don't believe he's doing enough. Many of the Death Eaters were able to walk free, even after you named them, while innocents were tossed in prison just because of a suspicion. It's not that I hate him, but that what he represents is corrupted." Kirishima looked at Harry. "The Ministry as you know it needs to change."

"I agree." Harry replied as he thought of everything that Fudge and Umbridge had done to him in his fifth year. Another thought then occurred to him. "Professor, what happened to Peeves?"

Kirishima stopped dead in her tracks.

"What about him?" she asked slowly.

Harry turned and looked at her.

"He hasn't been seen since……you know."

Kirishima smiled. "I have excellent powers of persuasion." She replied with a wink. "How else do you think I got custody of Pansy."

Harry's eyes widened. Kirishima's grin got bigger and she resumed walking down the corridor, swinging her hips as she did so.

"I like this place." She said as they walked. "It's mysterious, and yet, there's a warm welcoming feel to it."

"There are times I actually think of Hogwarts as home." Harry said, "It's my escape from the Dursleys."

Kirishima's face fell into a frown.

"Tell me Harry." She said softly, "Are they as bad as I've heard?"

"Depends on what you heard." Harry replied, "When asked, I've said it wasn't as bad as they thought. If you ask Ron, Hermione, or even Ginny, they'll say it was worse."

"The cupboard?"

"Until I went to Hogwarts." Harry replied, "When I returned, I got a bedroom."

Kirishima's face was unreadable.

"No one." She whispered, "Should experience such things as a child."

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Kirishima paused and turned to face him.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this Harry." She said softly, "From this point on, it's going to get worse. Much worse."

"How do you know it's going to get worse?" Harry asked.

"It always does." Kirishima replied, "It's always darkest just before the dawn." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Remember, you have something Voldemort doesn't."

Harry looked at her curiously. The prophecy went through his mind, most especially the line '_……he will have power the Dark Lord knows not……._'.

"Friends Harry. You have friends that want to protect you as much as you want to protect them." Kirishima smiled. "Watch out for them Harry, and they'll watch out for you." She removed her hands from him. "Now go to bed. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Someone will likely want your company tomorrow." The Professor turned and headed off down the corridor.

Harry watched her for a moment, before uttering the password and entering the Gryffindor Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry started towards the boy's dormitories when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned to see Hermione and Pansy sitting at the table in the corner of the Common room. He walked towards them.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked.

Hermione glanced over at Pansy. Pansy pulled a book from the tabletop and flipped it open to a certain page, then she looked up at him.

"'Hairs from a set of doublets'." She stated.

"My wand?" Harry asked.

Hermione pointed at the book in Pansy's hands.

"Read it Harry." She said softly.

Harry gently took the book from Pansy's hands and glanced at the page.

'_Doublet Rule_

_An ancient ritual, used by the Wizarding families of old to end disputes between them. The act bonds two souls together. When one falls, the bonded falls as well._

_In addition, a memory charm was typically engaged upon completion of the ritual, preventing the parties from remembering their bonded._

_This ritual fell into disuse during the 1500s and is considered a Dark Art by the Ministry of Magic._'

Harry looked up at the two witches. Both were waiting his response.

"So if I read this right." Harry said, "Wizard's would bond with their enemy, in order to end the fighting."

"Pretty much." Pansy replied, "Even without the memory charm, you couldn't kill a member of the opposing side without risking killing your mother, father, brother, you get the idea."

Harry pulled out his new wand and stared at it.

"So my wand has the hairs from such a pair?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"They must be very powerful," Harry noted, "if the wand is any indication."

"If they're even alive." Hermione noted, "That ritual hasn't been performed in over four hundred years."

"That we know of." Pansy said, raising a finger, "We all know that many things do slip past the Ministry."

Harry nodded. He closed the book and set it down on the table.

"Thank you for telling me." He said.

Pansy nodded, "Hermione and I thought you should know." The Slytherin looked down at the floor a moment, then pulled out a piece of parchment. "I received this earlier." She handed him the parchment.

Opening it, Harry read what it said.

'_To SP and GP_

_Azkaban is a real Garden spot. Remind me never to visit it again. Inform DP she owes me big time in your next letter._

_Sincerely,_

_VB_'

"You know," Harry grumbled, "These abbreviations are really getting to me. Who is VB?"

"Don't know." Pansy replied.

"It does reveal something important though Harry." Hermione said.

"That someone likes playing spy?"

"No." Hermione replied shaking her head, "Whoever VB is, they were at Azkaban when the Death Eaters attacked."

"So?"

"Harry." Hermione growled with a glare. "Unless VB is either a Death Eater or an Auror, she is the Witch in Black."

Harry blinked. "I thought that was DP?"

"But what if DP was the one that fought Bellatrix?"

Harry stared at Hermione for several long minutes.

"Are you saying," he asked slowly, "that there are two Witches in Black?"

"Possibly."

"Identical twins?"

Hermione shrugged.

"This means that Kirishima could be the Witch In Black."

"She couldn't lie under Verisatum."

Harry sat down in a chair.

"I am so confused now."

"Welcome to the club." Pansy replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going soft?"

Kirishima stumbled slightly as the voice, but continued walking. From the shadows of the corridor, Asuka Ikari stepped out and matched Kirishima's pace.

"I listened to you all the way from the Headmistress' office." Asuka continued, "I don't remember you having such pleasant conversations with students before."

"That was years ago." Kirishima said softly, "And I'll have you know some students here do believe I'm the teacher from hell."

Asuka smirked. "Some. Not all of them. You are losing your touch."

Kirishima stopped walking, then turned to face Asuka.

"Look Sohryu," the Professor growled, using Asuka's maiden name, something the red head absolutely hated. "It wasn't my plan for Shinji to come to the Yule Ball. That was Yoko's doing. Shinji asked me to dance with him. That was his doing. I asked him if you were alright with it, and he told me yes." She started down the corridor, Asuka following right beside her.

"I'm tired Asuka." Kirishima said softly, "I'm tired of fighting you. I'm tired of arguing. I'm tired of defending myself. I'm flat out tired of it." She pointed at her chest. "I will always have a place for him here. Time hasn't changed that and never will. You'll just have to get used to the idea that there is someone out there that loves your husband as much as you do."

Asuka stared at Kirishima.

"What brought that on Mana?" she asked.

Kirishima walked to the window and looked out. Asuka followed.

"Somewhere out there is a Dark Lord bent on ruling the entire Wizarding world." Kirishima said softly, "He killed hundreds the first time around, who knows how many will die in the months to come."

Asuka looked at the Professor curiously.

"You talk like you aren't going to survive this."

"Maybe I won't." Kirishima replied.

"But you….."

Kirishima turned to face Asuka.

"There are limits to what I can and can't do." She said, "You know what needs to occur for things to change in my favor. You were there when I talked to Belldandy. I may not be bound to it, but I will not break my word with Albus Dumbledore."

Asuka's face was unreadable.

"Even if it kills you?" The red heads voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes." Kirishima said, "Even if it kills me."

"And your kids?"

Kirishima froze. Asuka waited a moment, before continuing.

"There's always a chance one or the other could die."

Mana closed her eyes.

"I know." She replied, her voice barely a whisper, "And they both are willing as well."

"Why?"

"They're good kids Asuka. Damn good kids." Kirishima replied, "They've survived everything that's been thrown at them since the age of eleven and it's forced them to grow up quickly. I'm trying to give them something back. A future." She looked Asuka right in the eye. "You of all people should understand what they've gone through, and the childhood they've lost."

Kirishima then turned on her heel and headed down the corridor, leaving Asuka alone at the window with her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walking down from the castle into Hogsmeade. Clearly visible around the village were Aurors, giving the students some feeling of security.

"So where to?" Ron asked, "Honeydukes?"

"Don't you get enough sweets from Fred and George?" Hermione asked.

"But it's Honeydukes." Ron protested, as if that was the answer to everything.

"How about we go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and we decide after?" Harry asked.

Ron perked up at the mention of the pub frequented by most of Hogwarts.

Though he might also have been thinking of Madam Rosmerta.

The four entered the pub and found themselves a table in the corner. Madam Rosmerta came by and they ordered a round of Butterbeers.

"So what do you three plan on doing after this year?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry moved his fingers over his bottle of butterbeer, wiping the condensation away.

"I still want to go to Godric's Hollow." He replied, "Then we'll go to Grimmauld Place"

"Why there?" Ginny asked.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. Neither were meeting his face. Harry looked back to Ginny.

"We need to look up a few things in the library there." Harry explained, "The Blacks were Dark Wizards and might have information we can use to defeat Voldemort."

The three flinched at the name of the Dark Lord.

"I want to help Harry." Ginny stated.

"Ginny…."

Ginny shook her head. "No Harry. You can't use that 'You'll be safer away from me' bit again. No where in England is going to be safe until You-Know-Who is gone."

"She has a point Harry." Hermione said softly, "You can't really ask everyone to leave the island until he's dead."

Harry smiled slightly, "Think if I asked nicely they would?"

"Very doubtful."

"….did you say to Asuka last night? She's not acting normal."

"You mean she's not being a complete bitch?"

The four turned to see that Professor Kirishima had sat down at a nearby table with Arael Aida. Neither women noticed the four students.

"Really Mana." Arael said, "She isn't always a bitch. Not to me anyway."

"You mean not recently." Kirishima pointed out.

"No." Arael's eyes narrowed, "She has never been that way with me. Ever."

"Then who was……?"

"Misato."

"Ah."

The two women fell silent as Madam Rosmerta approached them.

You know Harry." Hermione said, "The way our grades are turning out, you could become an Auror after all."

"I've been thinking about that." Harry said, "And I decided I really didn't want to be one anymore."

"What?" Ron sat up, "Why not?"

"Ron," Ginny said, "Harry has been fighting Dark Wizards since he started school. Do you really think he's going to want to continue doing that?"

"Well he's good at it."

Ginny sighed.

"Ron," Harry said, "If I defeat him, I'll worry about what to do then."

"What do you mean if?" Ginny growled, "You will defeat You-Know-Who."

"She's right Harry." Hermione said, "You need to think positive."

"Anything from Sayoko?" they heard Kirishima ask Arael.

"Just a brief, 'you'll never believe what I found' message." Arael replied, "And no, it wasn't him." Arael then frowned, "Speaking of Sayokos, I have a bone to pick with you regarding Yoko."

"What did she do now?" Kirishima asked with a sigh.

"A few days after Christmas, I developed a rather serious nosebleed." Arael's eyes narrowed further, "Followed by turning into a yellow canary. You wouldn't have any idea how she did this now would you?"

The four students were trying very hard not to laugh as they heard Kirishima's head hit the tabletop with a loud thud. She followed it up with several more softer thuds as she proceeded to hit her head on the table repeatedly. It was during this that Pansy entered the pub and approached the table Kirishima and Arael were sitting at. She nodded at her friends sitting nearby, then sat down at Kirishima's table.

"Mana, Arael." She said in greeting. "Mana, why are you hitting your head on the table?

"Therapeutic." Kirishima mumbled, "And it's either this or I hit my head against the wall."

"But….why?"

"Yoko is spreading the candy around."

Arael's eyes widened.

"Candy?" she asked, "But Yoko didn't give me any candy."

Mana looked up confused. "She didn't?"

"No."

"Did Dawn?"

"No."

"Cayla?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Well…." Arael shifted slightly, "Yoko apparently gave them to a man who runs a certain Council, and only his Daughter seemed to be immune from the effects."

Kirishima's eyes widened.

"'He' gave them to the Council!??!" she asked, stunned.

"And me…" Arael murmured, "I think he sent them to your Aunt and Grandmother as well."

Kirishima turned to Pansy.

"Pansy," she said with pleading eyes, "Turn your wand on me and make me a slug or something. I do not want to call home anytime soon."

Pansy stared at Kirishima flabbergasted.

"Who do you think 'He' is?" Hermione wondered.

"Well Kirishima is from America." Harry pointed out, "Maybe someone on some kind of Wizarding council there."

"The way they're talking about him he must be important." Ginny said.

Before anyone could add more, screams were heard form outside. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks looked towards the windows with obvious concern.

That concern was justified as someone at the door screamed.

"DEATH EATERS!!!!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry immediately began to rise to his feet, only to be pushed roughly back into it by a pair of hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see Kirishima standing over him.

"Now is not the time to go running out Harry." She said. She then turned her gaze towards Arael. "Feel like stretching your wings a bit?"

A slight smirk appeared on Arael's face. She responded by cracking her knuckles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka and Yui were both walking down the street when a bunch of people ran screaming past them.

"Well that's odd." Yui said.

Asuka grabbed the shirt of a sixth year student.

"Where's the fire?" she asked him.

The student pointed back the direction he had come from.

"Death Eaters!" he then pulled himself from Asuka's grip and ran off.

"Death Eaters?" Asuka repeated, looking at Yui.

"You know." Yui said, "Those people Mana told us about. The bad ones."

"Oh." Asuka then smirked. "Let's go see just how bad they are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucious Malfoy watched as the Death Eaters marched down the main street in Hogsmeade, sending out curses left and right. Already they had taken out three of the Aurors. From further up the way, he could hear the sounds of more fighting.

All the students and people in town were running about now as they realized that the village was surrounded. So far, the Death Eaters had met limited resistance. The inclusion of a few mountain trolls did help of course.

The only shocking thing so far this day was that Bellatrix had decided not to join his group. Though considering that Lucious' attack was just a small part of the Dark Lord's plan, he could understand why Lestrange didn't want to be here.

The other group would probably be having quite a lot of fun very shortly.

A sudden blast nearby attracted Lucious' attention.

A Death Eater hurtled screaming through the air from the vicinity of the Three Broomsticks. Lucious moved down the street, bringing the pub into view.

There, standing out from was the red haired DADA Professor they had been warned about. The woman was dressed in black and had her wand out. Standing near her was another woman. This one, apparently albino, wore grey. Both were glaring pointedly at the attacking Death Eaters.

"Do what you wish to the albino." Lucious called out to the Death Eaters, "Save the red head for some fun."

The DADA Professor's face went purple.

"IT'S _AUBURN_!" she screamed as she pointed her wand at one of the nearby Death Eaters. The Death Eater let out a shriek as the curse hit him, a shriek which grew progressively higher in pitch as his hands went to his crotch. There was then two rather wet popping noises, and the Death Eater went silent.

All males present went pale. Those that were Death Eaters made a note not to taunt the Professor about hair color.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must teach me that." Arael said as everyone stared at the fallen wizard.

"I'll do that." Kirishima replied, "How do you want to work this?"

"Asuka and Yui are here."

"They are?"

Both turned their heads slightly as they heard a loud shout in German, followed by a pitiful male wail.

"Yep that's Asuka." Kirishima said, "In that case, these are mine. Go find your own."

Arael pouted slightly. "Haven't you ever heard of sharing?"

"Nope." Kirishima waved her wand, tossing two Death Eaters into a ditch.

"Fine." Arael whirled about and headed off in the opposite direction.

Kirishima turned back to the Death Eaters.

"Alright!" she called out, "Class is in session and the subject is pain!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are the feared Death Eaters?" Asuka muttered as she sent a Dark Wizard through the wall of the rail station. "They're a bunch of wimps."

"Mutter." Yui hissed.

"I'm serious!" Asuka ducked a curse and sent a lighting bolt into the curse sender. "These guys suck."

Yui dodged a curse and sent a rock hurtling at the attacking witch. She ducked out of the way and crashed face first into a tree.

"Ok," Yui admitted, "They are kind of pathetic."

"I told you s…OW!" Asuka cried out as a curse ripped a gash into her side. Yui turned and sent a small tree branch at her mother's attacker.

The branch skewered the Death Eater, before impacting into the side of a house. The dark wizard twitched a moment, before going limp.

"Note to self." Asuka hissed as she held her hand against her side, "Pathetic wizards can still hurt you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She told us to stay here." Pansy said as she blocked Harry's way to the door.

"But…." Harry began.

"No buts Harry." Pansy replied, "Mana knows what she's doing. Don't forget the Aurors. We may even get to see the Witch in Black."

"I don't like sitting here doing nothing!" Harry growled.

"We've fought Death Eaters before." Ron pointed out, "At the Ministry."

"And at Hogwarts." Hermione added.

"Need I remind you how the Ministry turned out?" Pansy stated.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all paled. Of the five that went to the Ministry that night two years ago, only Harry and Neville had remained standing. In the end, Harry was the only one who was mostly uninjured.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Pansy continued speaking.

"I know you fought them last year." She said softly, "And you want to help, but Mana….."

A crash interrupted them as a Death Eater was hurled through the pub's window.

People in the pub screamed and ran as far as they could from the Death Eater. Madam Rosmerta even went so far as grab a broom as a weapon.

The Death Eater rose to his feet and looked around. His eyes then locked on Harry's.

"Potter." The Death Eater growled.

Harry quickly raised his wand.

"_Expelliarums!!!_" Harry called out.

The Death Eater was tossed back out into the street, minus his wand.

"Nice one Harry." Ron said.

Harry turned towards Pansy.

"We are going to help." Harry said, "You can either hex me, join me, or stay here."

Harry then walked out of the pub, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron at his heels. Pansy hesitated for a brief moment, then followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael glanced over her shoulder as she ran.

Three Death Eaters were chasing her down the street. She smirked as they sent another curse in her direction. She dodged it, then quickly ran into a dark alley.

The three Death Eaters entered the alley and looked around. Barely any sunlight reached the alley, casting most of it in gloom. The Dark Wizards entered it slowly, constantly looking about them for any sign of Arael.

They discovered that the alley dead ended at a wall that no one could climb over.

They also discovered Arael was nowhere in sight.

"Where did that witch go?" one of the dark wizards muttered, "Did she apparate?"

"Can't." another muttered, "Wards are still up."

"Oh I'm still here…" came Arael's voice.

The three looked about them.

"_Accio invisibility cloak!!!_" one of them called out.

A soft chuckled echoed in the alley.

"That was a nice idea." The Dark Wizards looked in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from.

"But I don't need a cloak." One of the Death Eaters jumped as the voice had whispered it right in his ear.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS SHE?!?!?!" he screamed.

"The thing some nightmares are made of." This time the voice came from the direction of the street.

The Death Eaters all turned to find Arael's silhouette standing out against the light coming from the street. They could just barely make out her smirk in the gloom.

"_Stupify!!!_" A Death Eater cast.

His spell hurtled through the air, but vanished before reaching Arael.

"I'm done playing with you now." She said softly.

The three Death Eater's all gasped as her eyes began to glow a brilliant red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was running along the street when Ginny caught up beside him.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily Mister Potter." She snapped.

"Why Miss Weasley," Harry replied, "I would never even think of leaving you behind."

Ginny smirked.

The two ran along side by side, looking for Death Eaters to stop. They were just passing an alley when they heard loud screams, followed by an odd squishing noise. A moment later Arael stepped out from the Alley.

"Mrs. Aida?" Harry asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Arael replied, "The Death Eaters in the Alley are another story."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Arael only smiled.

"I believe that I 'crushed' their spirits."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima cast the bone breaker curse and felt a slight twinge of pleasure as the Death Eater screamed in agony. She then turned away from him, as having no useful limbs makes one rather harmless.

She was starting up the street when she was joined by Arael, Harry, and Ginny. Kirishima glared at the students.

"I thought I told you to stay in the pub." She grumbled.

"I did." Harry replied, "And then the Death Eater came in the window."

"Oh." Kirishima replied. She looked around the village. The sounds of fighting seemed to be fading as the battle moved towards the outskirts as the Death Eaters retreated. People in town were already moving out to help the injured. McGonagall and Remus Lupin then showed up.

"The Order has engaged the Death Eaters outside town." Remus said.

"And the Ministry has sent more Aurors." McGonagall added.

"For what good they'll do." Kirishima muttered. She sat down on a nearby bench. "Do we know what we've lost yet?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"All students are being asked to return straight to their dorms for a headcount." The Headmistress said, "We'll know then."

Kirishima nodded, then looked at Harry and Ginny.

"You heard her." She said, "Get to the castle."

"But…." Harry began to protest.

Kirishima looked over at Arael.

"Arael, could you?"

Arael nodded and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Come on Mr. Potter." She said, "Escort me back to the castle would you?"

Harry didn't want to go back to the castle, but he felt an odd need to return there. Halfway there, he figured out Arael must be doing something to him, but it wasn't the Imperious curse. He wasn't sure exactly what it was. All he knew was he needed to go to the castle. And to the castle he went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall, Kirishima, and Lupin stared at the carnage in the village.

"We should never have let them come here." McGonagall said softly.

"We had protection in place." Kirishima pointed out, "And the children do need some semblance of normalcy."

"We didn't expect a force this size." Remus said softly, "and against an entire village even."

McGonagall's face darkened slightly.

"The Witch." She whispered, "The Witch in Black never showed up."

"That's because she's somewhere else." Came a new voice.

The three turned to see Tonks walking tiredly up to them.

"There's another attack going on." Tonks reported, "Most of the Ministry resources went there. So did the Witch in Black."

Lupin looked to McGonagall.

"If the Aurors have things in hand here, we should…"

"Don't bother." Tonks cut him off, "The Ministry has that situation in hand. The Order needs to finish here."

"I agree." McGonagall said, "We have too few members to be…"

She stopped speaking as Kirishima suddenly let out a gasp.

"What is it?" the Headmistress asked her DADA Professor.

The only response she got was Kirishima turning and running.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Witch in Black blocked the spell heading towards the nearby Auror with her sword, then sliced the offending Death Eaters wand arm off at the shoulder. She barely had a moment to look at the result before she engaged another Death Eater.

The attack on St Mungo's had been going on for the past ten minutes.

And it seemed wrong.

Of course, attacking a hospital full of sick and injured really is the lowest of the low. No one expected it.

But the Witch felt something else, something she just couldn't place her finger on, that was wrong.

She finished off the Death Eater before her and took a quick look around.

The bodies of wizards and witches, innocent, Auror, and Death Eater, all lay about the corridor. Sadly, there were more innocents and Aurors then Death Eaters. The sounds of fighting could still be heard coming from several wings.

The Witch in Black started towards the fighting when something caught her eye. A shadow, moving off into a hallway.

Frowning, the Witch followed. She spotted the shadow again, entering a doorway. Moving silently, she hurried down the hall and paused just at the door. Using her sword, she slowly pushed it open and peered into the room through the crack she made.

The room was a large operating theater, one that had stadium style seating for medical student. It seemed empty.

She pushed open the door the rest of the way and entered, looking around carefully as she did so.

Further into the room, and still there was no sign of life.

She had just reached the middle when it happened.

"_Crucio!!_" a voice hissed.

The Witch in Black let out a scream as she was hit by the spell. In the course of her thrashing, her sword tumbled towards the ground. The Witch struggled to fight off the dark spell, and rose to her feet, only to tumbled backwards towards the gurney.

The straps of the gurney suddenly came to life and grabbed her, pulling her down onto it's surface, just as the Crucio was released. The Witch struggled to free herself, but the gurney's grip was strong.

Finally, the Witch stopped struggling. It was no use, the gurney had her pinned completely.

The gurney wheeled itself over and turned itself upright against the wall, allowing the Witch to look out towards the seats.

Death Eaters now sat out there, all watching silently with sneers on their faces. All of them but three: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Witch tried to cast a spell, but failed as she was weak from the Crucio.

"Welcome my dear." A voice hissed.

The Witch turned her head to the side to see Voldemort now standing beside her. Cowering off to the side was Wormtail.

"Behold!" Voldemort cried out, looking towards his Death Eaters, "She whom you all feared! The so called Witch in Black!" Voldemort turned and looked back at the Witch.

"Not so much to fear now is there?"

"Wait and see Half-blood." The Witch snarled.

Voldemort simply waved his wand. The Witch cried out as her left fore arm suddenly shattered.

"Let me explain something to you my Dear." Voldemort said, "Insulting me is only going to make your situation worse."

"Go to He….AHHHHH" Her right shin bone shattered.

Voldemort sighed. "Here I am trying to make polite conversation. And you are being quite rude." Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Since you insist on being rude."

His wand moved sharply three times. With each swipe, the Witch's right upper arm, her left thigh bone, and her collar bone all shattered. She cries of pain became a wail, which was soon cut off from another wave of Voldemort's arm.

"You have caused me much annoyance, my dear." Voldemort growled, "As such, I believe I should make your life as painful as I can possibly make it for the remaining time you are alive." He waved his wand two more times.

Her left shine bone and right thigh bone both exploded.

Voldemort walked over and pushed his wand against the Witch's left fore arm. The Witch cried out silently in pain as her arm bent in a way it was never designed.

"Ideally," Voldemort explained, "I would torture you over a period of several days. Or, I'd allow my dear Bella to perform the torture."

The Dark Lord looked out to where Bellatrix sat. Even with her mask on, Voldemort could see how pale she was becoming from the sight of the witch being tortured.

"But," the Dark Lord continued, "Bella has not been quite her devious self lately." He sighed. "Such a pity." His wand moved twice more.

The remaining bones in her limbs shattered. The Witch seemed on the verge of passing out.

Voldemort stood before the Witch.

"Your time as a thorn in my side has come to an end." He stated. He waved his wand. The Witch's head jerked slightly as her jaw bone was broken.

"You should feel honored though." Voldemort said, "Few have the privilege to die by my wand."

He pointed his wand on the Witch's sword, witch had been left alone on the floor. The sword floated up into the air and turned slightly so that it was pointed towards the Witch's chest. The Witch herself was barely conscious.

"Just think," Voldemort stated, "Your name will be…….well…….I care not about your name." He flicked his wand and the sword slammed into the Witch's chest and out her back, tearing through the gurney and into the wall.

Voldemort ended the silencing spell. Now all those present could hear the gurgling noise as the Witch struggled to breathe.

"Do you have any last words now," Voldemort asked, "Before I finally end your pitiful existence?"

The Witch coughed and gurgled twice before finally uttering a word.

"Karen." She gasped out.

Voldemort frowned. He looked questioningly at a nearby Death Eater when a black shape burst forth from the shadows.

There was a brief glimpse of something with red eyes and black leathery wings, before it and the Witch in Black vanished in a fireball.

Voldemort turned on Wormtail.

"You said no one could enter or leave this facility until you broke the spell." He snarled, "Well? How did she leave?"

Wormtail went completely white.

"I..I….I….I…"

"_CRUCIO!!!!_"

"Somehow." Draco said softly to Bellatrix, "I don't think the Witch in Black will be able to stop the summoning."

"I agree." Bellatrix replied, "Though, if she survives this, I doubt few will survive her wraith."

"What makes you say that?"

Bellatrix looked back to where the Witch's blood still dripped down the wall.

"Because if that happened to me, I'd want blood."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui and Asuka stared silently as the Medi-wizards treated the wounded and injured. Their eyes weren't watching the wizard's move about though. Their eyes were locked on the sheet covered stretcher. Under the sheet was a body, one who hadn't survived. They had seen the dead before, but this one was different. The form under the sheet too small to be an adult. It was in fact a student, a third year from Hufflepuff.

The two women stared at the form, silently wishing there were more Death Eaters to punish for this act.

This was how Professor Kirishima found them.

Yui turned and glanced at Kirishima as she approached. She was about to look away, when she saw the look in Kirishima's eye.

"Mutter." Yui said softly, "Something's happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Portrait hole entrance to the Gryffindor rooms. Both turned to say good-bye to Arael, but she simply waited.

"Mana asked me to watch out for you." Arael said, "I cannot watch you if your hidden inside your dorm."

Harry looked at Ginny who seemed to be smirking.

"She has a point Harry."

Harry sighed, then muttered the password to the Fat Lady.

Upon entering, Harry was bombarded by dozens of questions as the other Gryffindors who had been in town or had remained in school wanted to know what had happened. All questions abruptly ended when Arael entered after Ginny. Those students who would soon undergo the Occlumency exam suddenly decided to 'study'. Many of the First Years stared at the older woman curiously, before they ran off as well. Harry and Ginny led Arael over to the corner window where Ron, Hermione, and Pansy were currently waiting.

Hermione and Pansy wrapped their arms around Harry and Ginny.

"You're alright!" Hermione said, "We lost you after you left the Three Broomsticks."

"Nothing much happened after we left." Ginny replied, "We ran into Mrs. Aida and then found Professor Kirishima. She sent us back here."

Hermione nodded, "We ran into McGonagall. She sent us back before we could find out anymore."

"We know about as much as you do." Harry replied. He glanced at Arael. "Unless you know more Mrs. Aida?"

"Unfortunately I know little as well." Arael replied, "And I'm afraid I cannot share what I do."

Hermione frowned slightly at Arael. She then turned to Ron and began whispering to him as Ginny asked Pansy.

"Any idea how long we're going to be stuck in here?"

Pansy shook her head. "I imagine they'll let us out for dinner. By then there'll be enough rumors flying around that will probably include the Dark Lord conquering half of England."

"Mrs. Aida?" Ron suddenly said, "Do you play chess?"

Everyone but Hermione stared at Ron.

"I know of the game." Arael said slowly, "Why?"

"Care to try the Wizard version?"

Arael frowned, but followed the red head to a nearby table. As the two began to set up the game, Pansy looked at Hermione curiously.

"Just what is Ron up to?" she asked.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"You remember how the Marauder's map was unable to show Kirishima's name, and that her daughters had portions that were blurred?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, curious.

"Bring out the map." Hermione said, "I'm curious to see what it says about Mrs. Aida."

Harry started to pull out the map, while Ginny asked.

"Why are you so curious about Mrs. Aida?"

Hermione glanced back at the table where her boyfriend and Arael were beginning their opening moves.

"I know I've heard the name Arael before." She said, "I'm hoping the map could tell me where."

Harry held out the map and activated it. Four pairs of eyes looked down and sought out Gryffindor tower.

There beside Ronald Weasley was the name Arael Aida. Under her name, it stated clearly:

Quindecim Viator Omnipotens, Angelus Luminarium.

The four stared wide-eyed at the words. Then they slowly turned and brought Arael into view. She and Ron were now focused completely on their chess game.

"Quindecim Viator Omnipotens…." Pansy whispered.

"Fifteenth Messenger of the Almighty." Hermione translated.

"……Angelus Luminarium….."

"The Angel of Light."

"You don't suppose the map could be wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I could ask Remus to check it." Harry replied, "But still……"

Hermione and Pansy both looked at each other.

"Library." They said together.

"As soon as the lockdown is lifted." Hermione stated.

"Or," Ginny said, "You can wait until after dinner and the rest of us can help."

"We know what to look for though." Hermione replied.

Pansy looked at the bushy haired Gryffindor curiously.

"We do?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile, "We do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Kirishima sat silently at her desk, staring emotionlessly out the window.

"This was my doing." She said softly.

Sitting across from her, Asuka scowled.

"She knew what she was getting into when she became a Val…"

Kirishima let out a hiss that startled Asuka.

"This castle has ears." Kirishima growled, "The less that is said holds the truth much longer."

Asuka looked curiously around the room.

"Ears huh?" she asked, "Whose?"

"Both I'm afraid." Kirishima sighed.

"Why haven't you….?"

"_Because I don't want to raise anyone's suspicions anymore then I already have._" Kirishima replied in a different language, one that few knew of.

"_Oh._" Asuka murmured, "_Are you going to go see her?_"

"_She won't let me._" Kirishima's head fell to her chest. "_She passed the word the next time I see her will be when she walks in._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much of the Gryffindors present looked up as the portrait hole opened, admitting Yui Ikari into the common room. She looked about a moment, then spotted grey hair and headed towards it. Ron and Arael were so deeply involved in their game of chess, Arael didn't notice her friend until she had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yui?" Arael asked. Then she saw the look on her friend's face. "_What's happened?_" She asked in a language that caused many of the Gryffindors present to look at them curiously.

"_Mist has sent word._" Yui said carefully, "_Dawn was injured in a training accident._"

Arael's eyes widened. "_How bad?_"

"_Bad._"

"_Will she…?_"

Yui shook her head. "_It's too early to tell._"

"_Is Mana going to her?_"

"_Dawn won't allow her to._"

Arael allowed herself to smile. "_That means she's going to make it._"

Yui frowned. "_How do you know?_"

"_I know._"

"Where is Mana?"

Both women turned to see that Pansy was now standing worriedly by them.

"She's with my Mother." Yui replied, "You'll see her at dinner."

Ron frowned. "I thought The Professor and Mrs. Ikari hated each other."

"Not really." Arael replied, "They're actually quite good friends now."

"But the way they act towards each other…." Hermione began.

"You and Ron argued plenty." Ginny retorted, "Now you snog each other senseless."

Hermione and Ron both went red and spluttered replies while everyone else in the common room laughed. Arael then got a rather evil smirk on her face and looked at Yui.

"How long do you think it'll be before Asuka and Mana snog each other senseless?"

Yui paled.

"Eww….. That…."she stuttered, "of all the things to say……"

"Think of it as payback."

"For what?"

"Pink hair ring any bells?"

"oh….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group filed silently into the Great Hall that evening alongside the other students. Yui and Arael made their way towards the head table. Harry looked to see that Professor Kirishima was already there, sitting beside a worried looking Asuka. Kirishima seemed to be staring blankly at the table before her, making no move towards any of the food.

"Harry?"

Harry glanced beside him to Pansy.

"Save me a seat." She said softly before heading towards the head table.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ginny beside him. As he was asked, Harry left room so that Pansy could join them. Hermione and Ron sat down across from him.

Looking at the Head Table, Harry could see that Pansy had gone around and was now kneeling beside Professor Kirishima and speaking with her. The Professor herself didn't seem to have changed position, but then nodded at something Pansy had said. The older woman finally turned her gaze from the table before her to the young woman that she was the guardian of and gave the younger a small smile before wrapping her in a hug.

"Ugh…" Ron grumbled.

"I happen to think it's sweet." Hermione growled at her boyfriend.

"She may seem like Snape on the outside," Ginny said, "But inside, she cares deeply for those around her."

Harry found himself unconsciously nodding in agreement. Even if he only saw small glimpses of the Professor's memories now in his head, his general impression matched Ginny's fairly well.

McGonagall then rose to her feet and stood at the podium, looking far older then Harry could ever remember. The Headmistress spoke softly, but was clearly heard throughout the Hall as she related to the student body what had occurred in Hogsmeade that day.

All the students knew of the attack from those who had been in the village. Not all knew of the third year Hufflepuff who had died.

None knew of the attack on St. Mungo's.

Harry's eyes immediately went to Neville.

Neville's face had gone completely pale. He rose from his feet and moved quickly out of the Hall. A lone Ravenclaw soon followed him.

That evening's meal was eaten in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hogsmeade." Scrimgeor murmured, "and St. Mungo's

The Minister sat behind his desk in his office at the Ministry. Unlike Fudge's tenure, the office contained few decorations. Only awards and citations earned by Scrimgeor covered the mostly bare walls.

Scrimgeor looked to his Junior Undersecretary.

"Well?" he asked, "Tell me what it cost us."

Percy bit his lip before speaking.

"At Hogsmeade, we lost eight Aurors, as well as fourteen civilians, one a Hogwart's student."

"Merlin……."

"St Mungo's…..another twenty four Aurors were lost. Three healers and seven medi-witches were killed. Only three patients were lost."

"I suppose that ought to be a blessing somehow." Scrimgeor muttered, "Now what did it cost that devil?"

"We've found the bodies of fourteen Death Eaters in Hogsmeade." Percy replied, "None over the age of twenty."

"He sent the trainees into Hogsmeade." The Minister muttered.

"There is a bit of a problem with Hogsmeade though." Percy said in an unsteady voice. "They originally though they had eleven."

"Where did the other two come from?"

"One of the Medi-wizards that was helping with the clean up noted that there were too much…..substance…….in an alley to come from only one body."

Scrimgeor paled. "Too much substance? How did those three die?"

Percy swallowed. "None could determine a spell, but the magic power used was…..off the scale." He looked down at his notes. "The Medi-Wizard believed they were crushed completely."

"That damn Witch in Black…." Scrimgeor hissed.

"We have no sightings of her in Hogsmeade." Percy stated, "Though we have several Auror accounts of her fighting in St. Mungo's." Percy looked back at his notes. "Twelve Death Eaters were found there, five of which were killed by the sword."

"Witch in Black."

"Yes sir." Percy then frowned, "The Aurors did turn up an odd thing. They found a large quantity of blood in an operating room, but no body. There were obvious signs of magic though…." Percy looked up. "….dark magic."

"See if you can find out where that blood came from." Scrimgeor stated, "Talk to the Auror in charge. I want to know what happened in that room. Then inform the Wizengamot that we will need an emergency bill passed for more Auror trainees."

"Yes Minister." Percy replied. He turned to leave when the door to the office burst open and an Unspeakable entered.

"Now see here…" Percy began, but the Unspeakable blew him off and went straight to the Minister.

"Minister Scrimgeor." The Unspeakable began, "We have horrific news!"

"What else is new." Scrimgeor grumbled, "Well what is it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy and Hermione muttered to each other silently as they moved along the bookcases in the library, searching for a specific book. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were present, looking over the few books they had on the shadows, which at this point was but two.

Ron looked up from the book he was looking over with Neville.

"What do you think Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Hmm?"

"Mrs. Aida's title." Ron replied, "I mean, does that make her a priestess or something?"

"Angels are considered Holy beings." Harry said softly, "Several religions consider them to be messengers of God."

"But there have been a few cases of Wizard's and Witches being confused as Angels before the time of Merlin and wands." Ginny said without looking up from her book, "they foretold major events to a few muggles that saved them from catastrophe. The muggles thought them to be Angels."

"That was well before Witch hunts." Neville added as he looked at his book, "And before our worlds became separate."

"But that doesn't explain why Mrs. Aida has that title." Ron pointed out.

"Hereditary maybe?" Harry wondered, "She obviously isn't from England."

Neville suddenly sat up, staring at the book before him.

"Merlin!" he shouted, causing Madam Pince to scowl. "Harry!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Unspeakable straightened slightly. "We have found a treaty within our files. It is an ancient one, negotiated by Merlin himself!"

Scrimgeor and Percy both stared at the Unspeakable.

"Just who was this treaty with?" Scrimgeor asked.

"Demons sir." The Unspeakable replied, "Demons named…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..Draco and Ceres." Neville read, "The treaty that Merlin negotiated with them was for the pure Demons to leave this world and never return. In return………."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……Merlin would help the Demons by sealing away their leader, Azazeal." The Unspeakable continued, "Here, in England, for all time."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Scrimgeor mumbled, thinking to himself.

"Sir," the Unspeakable said nervously, "It gets worse….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How bad?" Hermione asked as she and Pansy walked over and joined them.

Neville gulped.

"Should Azazeal be released by a member or members of Wizarding kind………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..our entire world, Wizard and Muggle alike, would fall under the rule of the Queen of Hell." The Unspeakable finished.

Scrimgeor and Percy's mouths dropped.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!!!!" Scrimgeor shouted, rising to his feet, "If You-Know-Who frees this demon he condemns us all?!"

"Yes sir." The Unspeakable replied, "We are all in agreement on the reading of the treaty."

"Why hasn't this been known before now?!?!?!" Scrimgeor shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….By special edict back in 1184," Neville stated, "The Ministry, or the version of it at the time, decided that all material that referred to Demons would be hidden away and kept secret. People of the time were already beginning to believe that witchcraft was the work of the Devil. Should the treaty be found……."

"They would have seen Wizard's making a deal with Demons." Hermione finished, "They would then try to find all the wizard's and witches they could."

"And since there really was no way to prove or disprove who was a witch and who wasn't……" Pansy added.

"More innocents would have died." Harry finished, understanding, "So to save people……they hid the existence of Demons……..and along with them……"

"The Shadows." Hermione murmured, "Making them taboo to speak of them in the Wizarding society."

"But we know about them." Ron pointed out. He indicated the book. "It's right there."

"You can't hide secrets forever Ron." Hermione replied, "Eventually, all secrets are revealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_She's right you know._"

"_I know Asuka, I know._"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Monday.

The Class: DADA.

The event they had been dreading all weekend had finally arrived.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured, staring at the plate before him. He looked very pale, just as he did the morning before his first Quidditch game.

And he wasn't the only one.

Students all over the Great Hall looked nervously at their plates.

Only three people looked at least somewhat confident:

Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, and Harry Potter.

"This is it." Harry murmured.

"Yeah." Pansy replied.

"Occlumency day."

"Yeah."

"The day we get out minds probed, or try to be probed."

"Yeah."

"And Ginny has fallen asleep on my shoulder."

"She has."

Harry turned his head to the side and stared at his girlfriend. At some point in the last several minutes, she had leaned over against him. Soon after she had gone back to sleep and now seemed to be drooling slightly on his robes

"Why is she asleep?" Harry asked.

"My fault." Hermione said softly, "She and I were working on our Occlumency shields rather late."

Harry nodded, then glanced over to the Head Table. The DADA Professor's chair was empty, as were those of her friends.

"Where do you think she is?" Harry asked.

"Brooding probably." Pansy replied, a distant look on her face. She then glanced at her friends. "I should have told you last night. Dawn had a training accident."

Harry frowned. "What kind of accident?"

"A bad one apparently. She nearly died."

"What was she training for?" Hermione asked.

Pansy looked at the table a moment. "Mana said Dawn was an Auror, or the equivalent of one from where they come from."

Ron blinked, "Must be some tough training."

"That explains how she sliced the armor in two that one day." Harry murmured, "Wonder how'd she do against a Death Eater?"

"First she'll have to get healed." Pansy replied, "Mana wanted to go to her, but Dawn wouldn't allow her."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

Pansy paused a moment, thinking on her answer.

"Mana has……she……" The Slytherin paused again. "Mana is complex. She had a difficult childhood and feels very strongly to those she thinks of as family."

"We know." Hermione replied. "We've seen how she is with you."

Pansy turned and looked at Harry.

"She has problems seeing Dawn injured." She finally said.

Harry blinked.

_Kirishima gently pulled Dawn up and into a hug, burying her face in the young girl's hair. For several minutes, only sobs could be heard within the room._

_Kirishima suddenly let out a scream of anger and anguish. Her eyes were glowing a brilliant red and markings had appeared on her face. She turned her gaze to Dawn._

"_They will pay." She hissed._

"Yeah I think I can understand that." Harry said.

"Care to tell us?" Ron asked.

"The most dangerous thing in the entire world," Pansy said, her eyes boring into Ron's, "….is a Mother, defending her offspring."

"But how do _you_ know Harry?" Ron asked.

"I've seen Professor Kirishima angry." Harry said to his friends as he pointed at his head.

"The memories." Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded. "Believe me, a Hungarian Horntail has nothing on the Professor when she's angry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students entered the DADA classroom somberly that day. They took their seats and waited patiently for their Professor to show up.

A person did enter and stand behind the podium.

But it wasn't Kirishima.

It was Miss Yui Ikari.

"Professor Kirishima is a bit under the weather," Yui explained, "She will be present while Mrs. Aida tests your Occlumency." The woman looked over the students. "You will each enter the Professor's office one at a time. Mrs. Aida will give the test, which will run around five to ten minutes. You can then leave, but you mustn't speak of what occurred during the test. The Professor will be very displeased if you do so."

The class murmured to itself.

"Before and after your test, you can work on your project." Yui continued, "This will continue on for the next several days until everyone has been tested."

Yui then looked over the class

"We will begin the testing in Alphabetical order…."

The entire class let out a groan.

Lavender Brown fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two days students vanished into Kirishima's office, then came out with either tired or shocked looks. These were the only students to actually see Professor Kirishima as she had stopped appearing at meal times.

After Hermione's turn, she had seemed like a zombie until dinner. Then she would only blush and squeak nervously whenever Ron spoke.

The only other odd thing was what occurred just after lunch on the second day of testing.

Harry and his friends were leaving the Great Hall at the same time as Mrs. Aida. Upon entering the corridor, they were surprised to see the Divination's Professor, Sybill Trelawney.

"Longinus has left his mark on you." Trelawney said in her wispy voice to Arael, "You will meet your death in a dark and cold place."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while the others sighed. Trelawney was always predicting someone's death. Apparently she had chosen Mrs. Aida this year.

Mrs. Aida, surprisingly, only reacted by raising an eyebrow..

"And what would you know of death?" Arael asked coolly.

Trelawney stared at Arael.

"The Second has forgiven she that destroyed her. The Fifteenth has fulfilled her part of the prophecy" The Divination Professor suddenly said in a voice Harry had only heard once before. "She now enters her new role of matriarch of the new. Her line shall serve the good of all with honor and grace."

Harry frowned and looked at his friends. They seemed to be just as confused as he was. Only Hermione looked very thoughtful. Harry then turned back to Mrs. Aida.

Mrs. Aida had tears running down her cheeks.

"Is it true?" she asked softly, "Can it be?"

"It is Messenger." Came a male voice.

Harry and his friends turned to see Frienze the Centaur moving towards them. Trelawney seemed to come out of her trance, noticed Frienze, and walked off muttering to herself.

"The stars are aligned in your favor." Frienze said, "Your trials have ended. But for the others, they have only begun." He then turned and walked away.

Mrs. Aida closed her eyes a moment and let out a long breath. She then turned and vanished down the corridor, leaving behind a group of confused students.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There have been many prophesied messengers throughout history." Hermione stated at the corner table that night to her friends. "Both wizard and muggle history."

"Some were proven," Pansy added, "Some proved false."

"Most of the Muggle ones were proven false." Hermione said, "Almost all of the Wizarding ones have come true." Her face then scrunched up. "So technically, there's a greater chance of this one being false as well."

"Which if you told us we might have a clue what you're talking about." Ron snapped.

Hermione winced. "Sorry. This prophecy was found around forty years ago. It was apart of what was known as the 'Dead Sea scrolls'. In it, it gave a description of attacks or trials by the Messengers. There were to be fifteen attacks in all."

"So what were the Messengers?" Ginny asked.

"Angels." Pansy replied, "Seventeen in all."

Harry sat up. "And Mrs. Aida is one of them?"

"Doubtful."

"Why?"

"The descriptions of the Messengers." Hermione explained, "They list them as being a size that is almost impossible to think of."

"Mrs. Aida, besides being Albino," Pansy stated, "……is, mostly, normal."

"Leading us to believe that her parents simply named her after the Angel of Light." Hermione finished.

Harry nodded and was silent a moment. He then looked up curiously at Pansy.

"What do you mean 'mostly normal'?"

Pansy stared at the table as if to compose her thoughts.

"She's……" she began, "They're all hiding something. There have been several times where they have been speaking normally, then they suddenly change into that other language they speak." She then looked up at Harry. "There has been a few times I've seen Mana do something _without_ using her wand."

Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Wandless magic?" Ron whispered.

"It's very hard to do." Hermione said, "Only the most powerful of wizard's can even attempt it, and most often they fail." A frown appeared on the witch's face. "She obviously doesn't want anyone to know she ….." Hermione's eyes went wide and she raced from the room.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

Before anyone could reply, Hermione had rejoined them. Clutched in her hands was Professor Kirishima's wand that had been destroyed during the boggert incident.

"I don't know why I held on to this," she said, "But I'm glad I did." She set the wand on the table. "What's wrong with this wand?"

"It's broken." Ginny said.

"A bit burnt up." Ron added.

"I know that!" Hermione replied, "But look!"

Everyone took a closer look at it. Harry could easily see the hand grip, the wooden shaft shattered four inches beyond it. A part of the inner core area could be seen, but of the object that resided…….."

"There's no core." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Exactly."

"But a wand can't function without a core." Ron spluttered.

"I know." Hermione lifted the broken wand. "This wand was empty. It had no core."

"You saw the power Mana put through that wand." Pansy said, "It was destroyed when she sent that spell at the boggert. Maybe the core was fried as well."

"I already thought about that." Hermione set the wand back down. "Ron, Neville, they've broken their wands before. Ron's wand still functioned somewhat even though it was basically in two pieces."

Harry sat up. "Hagrid has the remains of his wand in his umbrella. It was snapped when he was kicked out of school."

Hermione nodded and pointed at the wand. "Even if it was destroyed, there should be some kind of magical residue left from the core. As far as I can tell, this wand is only an empty stick of wood. Meaning……."

"Professor Kirishima is using her wand as a distraction." Harry said, his eyes distant. "Everyone thinks she's using the wand, when in reality…."

"………she's doing wandless." Ginny finished.

"What does this all mean?" Ron finally said, "I mean, we've gone from Demons to Angels, Shadows and Doublets. Now wands and wandless. Just what is going on?!?"

"That," Hermione said softly, "is all part of the mystery that is surrounding Professor Mana Kirishima."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later in DADA, Pansy's name was called out to enter the office.

When she exited, Harry's name was called.

Harry took a deep breath and with a final look at Ron, walked slowly towards Kirishima's office.

Upon entering, Harry saw Professor Kirishima sitting behind her desk with her eye closed, sitting in much the same position as he had when he'd met with her after the Occlumency incident that got him her memories.

Mrs. Aida smiled warmly at him from where she was sitting by the window. She was dressed in a set of blue robes. Another chair sat across from her. She motioned towards the chair.

"Have a seat Mister Potter." She said.

Harry sat down and looked at the woman sitting before him.

"I understand you've had previous experience before with someone reading your mind." Arael said, "Let me first assure you I am not Snape, nor am I your former Headmaster. My method is a bit…..different."

Harry frowned slightly, wondering how different it could be.

Arael glanced to where Professor Kirishima sat.

"I have been informed of your…..connection….with the Dark Lord." She continued, turning her gaze back to Harry. "I was asked to explore that further, with your permission."

Harry thought a moment before nodding. "Dumbledore believed that Voldemort could see and hear what was occurring through our connection as I could see things through him. That was why he had me begin Occlumency training."

Arael nodded. "I know. But it doesn't seem to have blocked him completely out, has it?"

"No. "Harry murmured.

"Alright then." Arael said, "Let's begin."

Harry closed his eyes, mentally checked himself, making sure his mind barrier was in place. When he opened them, he found himself staring into red colored eyes. For a moment, Harry lost himself in those eyes, noting they were the same color as blood.

Then he blinked.

He was no longer in Kirishima's office. He was now standing on the surface of some reddish tinted ocean that stretched for miles. Strangely he didn't sink into the water, but was able to walk about on it's surface. Other then the ripples his feet made, the ocean remained flat and motionless.

Harry looked up and saw that the sky was a deep shade of red as well.

"Where am I?" Harry murmured out loud.

"We are in your mind."

Harry whirled about and saw Mrs. Aida behind him. But she no longer looked as she had in the office. Now she was wearing grey robes with gold trim. Her hair fluttered slightly as if in a breeze, yet Harry felt no wind. She also seemed to be faintly glowing.

"My mind is an Ocean?" Harry asked.

"In a way." Arael replied, "This is the easiest way to show the inner workings of your mind." She indicated the sea around them. "You are calm, and at peace right now. When you become angry, or upset, a storm churns up these waters and……." She trailed off as she noticed the slightly glazed look Harry was giving her.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she asked.

Harry started to nod his head, then changed it shaking it. Arael sighed and waved her hand.

They now stood upon a grassy plain in the midst of a huge forest.

"How's this?" she asked.

"Better." Harry replied. He did feel a bit more secure on solid ground then he did standing on water.

"Right." Arael stated, "This is your mindscape. Essentially, we are in your head."

"How are you in my mind if I have my shields up?" Harry asked, "Are they that bad?"

Arael shook her head. "No, we are, to use the phrase, on your front step. A legimens might pick up a few stray thoughts or emotions, but they'd have to concentrate to make sense of it. Your thoughts are there, behind your shields." She pointed behind Harry.

Harry turned to see an enormous castle rising from the plain. Unsurprisingly to Harry, Gryffindor flags flew from it's towers.

"Guess you are a true Gryffindor." Arael murmured, "The shields are rather impressive."

Harry looked back to Arael.

"How did my friends do?"

"Granger and Pansy." Arael said thoughtfully, "To be honest, their shields are quite strong. But they wouldn't last long against a concentrated effort."

"How about against you?"

Arael gave Harry a sad look.

"I'm a rather unique individual Mister Potter." She said softly, "Nothing can truly stop me from entering." She turned and headed towards Harry's castle.

Harry frowned a moment before following her.

Arael stopped some ten feet from the castle doors. Harry walked up beside her.

"As you can see," she said, "Your shields are intact. On the other side are your thoughts and memories, hidden behind these formidable walls."

"If my shields are so formidable," Harry began, "how is Voldemort still sending me visions?"

"That, Mister Potter, is something we must look at more closely. For that, we need to examine your shields."

The two began to walk along the castle walls. After several minutes, Arael stopped.

"We seem to have found the problem." She said softly.

There, sticking out of the castle wall, was the tail of a very long snake, a Python. The tail end trailed off into the forest. The front end was apparently on the other side of the wall.

Arael moved over and studied the snake a moment, before turning to Harry.

"It seems your connection to Voldemort is stronger then even Dumbledore believed."

Harry stared at the snake.

"Can't we just, remove it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure we can." Arael replied, her forehead furrowing in thought. "You see the wall was built around the snake. That means that, for whatever reason, your mind subconsciously believes the snake to be a part of it."

"Then how do I keep Voldemort out of my head?" Harry asked.

Arael gave him a mournful look before she answered.

"I don't think we can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked and looked around.

He was back in Kirishima's office. Kirishima didn't seem to have moved at all, making Harry wonder how much time had passed. He looked to Arael and found her looking at her hands, refusing to meet his face.

"That's it then?" he asked.

"Yes." Arael replied, her voice very apologetic.

Harry stood up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Kirishima opened her eye and stared at her friend.

"Didn't go well?" she asked.

"No." Arael replied. She turned and looked at the Professor. "We have a problem."

Kirishima glanced at the open door as the next student approached.

"We'll talk later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stormed out of the DADA classroom and into the corridors, leaving the other students in a state of shock. BY the time his friends had recovered, he was no where in sight.

"Where do you reckon he'd go?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Pansy let out a sigh.

"Something set him off Ron." Hermione grumbled, "In the past, where would he go?"

"Dumbledore's office?"

"But Dumbledore isn't there anymore. Where else?"

Pansy's face suddenly lit up.

"Ginny." She stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The youngest Weasley was just leaving her class when the three older students ran up to her.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny frowned.

"No, he's with you." She replied.

"Was." Pansy said, "He stormed out of the classroom after his Occlumency exam."

"Why?"

"That's what we were hoping to ask him." Ron said, "We assumed he'd come to you."

Ginny shook her head. "No. Harry wouldn't come to me at first. He'd want to cool off a bit, that way he wouldn't hurt me unintentionally."

"That still doesn't tell us where Harry is." Ron grumbled.

"It's simple Ron if you understand Harry." Ginny said glaring at her brother. "Where does Harry feel the most relaxed?"

Ron stared blankly at his sister. Hermione and Pansy looked at her curiously as well, but it was Hermione who's eyes suddenly filled with realization.

"The Quidditch Pitch." She said.

"In January?" Ron asked.

Ginny was already heading out the portrait hole, followed closely by Pansy.

"Doesn't matter!" she called back.

The portrait slammed closed behind them. Hermione stared at Ron a moment before rising and heading towards the portrait hole.

"You're going too?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron." Hermione replied, "And if you didn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon, you'd be going too." She then left the common room, leaving a confused boyfriend behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry let out a sigh as the cold wind whistled past him as he orbited the Quidditch Pitch. He needed time to think, and cool off. The cooling off part had mostly been accomplished upon exiting Hogwarts.

Thinking-wise, he had done little as the joy he felt when flying took over.

The Occlumency had bothered him. He'd spent all that time with Snape, Dumbledore, and then Pansy, and all for nothing. Voldemort could get into his head, albeit not as much as before, but even a little was far too much.

Then there was Mrs. Aida. Hell, it was them in general. Mrs. Aida, Mrs. and Miss Ikari, Cayla, Dawn, Yoko…… and at the center of it all, Professor Kirishima.

Dumbledore had trusted Kirishima for some reason and so now did McGonagall, enough to include her in several Order meetings.

Moody even seemed to trust her a bit, but grudgingly.

Kirishima hadn't done anything against him. She didn't hold a grudge, unless there was a reason to. He had to admit, her 'revenge' for his friends Christmas time break in of her office and later verisatium incident wasn't all that bad.

She could have had them expelled.

Instead, she had responded rather Marauder/Weasley Twins-ish.

Harry let out another sigh as loop over a low flying cloud.

Kirishima was a mystery, a mystery Harry wanted to solve.

As he rounded the pitch, he noticed three figures sitting in the Gryffindor stands. He quickly recognized them from their hair. He flew over and hovered just before them.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said in greeting. Pansy and Hermione remained silent.

"What are you all doing out here?" Harry asked.

"It's such a nice day for flying." Ginny replied. The other two girls still remained silent.

Harry frowned.

"Ginny…" he said softly.

Ginny sighed and indicated the two behind her.

"They said you stormed out of class angry." She replied, "How did the exam go?"

Harry landed in the stands and sat down beside Ginny. He glanced back at Hermione and Pansy, before looking at Ginny.

"Mrs. Aida says that my Occlumency shields won't keep out Voldemort."

The girls stared at him stunned.

"Are they that bad?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry shook his head.

"No. Mrs. Aida said they were very formidable. The problem……" Harry clenched his fists. "…...is that my link with Voldemort is apparently stronger." He punched the stands with his fist. "All that time with Snape, allowing him to see my thoughts…for nothing! And now he…."

"He and Draco are supplying us with information." Pansy reminded Harry.

"Doesn't matter." Harry growled, "He's still an evil lying sack of…"

"Harry…" Hermione said softly.

Harry sighed and lowered his head into his hands. Ginny moved beside him and wrapped her arm around him as she leaned into his body. No one said anything for some time.

Finally, Harry raised his head.

"Kirishima fought Demons." He said.

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

"She fought Demons."

"So?"

Harry turned to his friend. "Don't you see? She can train me to fight Voldemort!"

Hermione seemed to think on that a moment, while a frown appeared on Pansy's face.

"I don't know if she'll do it." The Slytherin said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because Dawn told me it took a lot of convincing on her part to get Mana to train her. Even then she was really reluctant to." Pansy then shrugged, "Of course in the end someone else trained her but still……"

"Would it hurt to ask?" Harry looked at Pansy.

"Well…I suppose not."

"Then I'll ask her this afternoon." Harry looked around. "Why are we still out here? It's cold!"

"Not really." Came Ginny's muffled voice. Harry looked down to see that his girlfriend had somehow wiggled into his robes with him.

Hermione and Pansy looked on rather impressed.

"Without him noticing." Pansy murmured.

"Very nicely done." Hermione added.

Harry pulled the collar of his robes open and looked down to see brown eyes staring back at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Ginny smirked. "Well…if I really wanted to enjoy myself…I'd…."

"Harry's right." Hermione interrupted, "It's cold out here we should head back indoors."

"But I know a way that Harry and I could keep…."

"Inside. Now."

Ginny pulled herself from Harry's robes.

"Spoil sport." She grumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls followed Harry as he made his way back to the DADA classroom. The class was long since over, but voices could be heard coming from the partially opened door as they approached.

"…….presence in his head?" they heard Kirishima ask, "Is it possible for him to find out ………….here?"

"I'm not sure how good the……." They heard Mrs. Aida's reply. "……..how much he knows."

"Nothing about……….not even Pansy knows that."

The three Gryffindors glanced over at their Slytherin friend. Pansy frowned slightly.

"I still……who is….in his head?" they heard one of the Ikari women ask.

"He's a dark wizard." They heard Kirishima respond, "He tried to…….Harry is the……."

"Harry is outside the door." The students heard Mrs. Aida's voice clearly.

"He's what?"

"Boy Mana," one of the Ikari's said, mostly likely now the elder of the two. "Your security sucks."

Footsteps started towards the door.

"Sod off." Came Kirishima's voice.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and there was dead silence.

"I didn't say….."

"Wow, Celes will be so impressed." Came Asuka's voice, followed by several snickers.

The classroom door opened to reveal a beet red Professor.

"I blame the corruption of my English on you." She hissed at the students.

"I happen to think your English is rather good." Pansy replied with a smirk.

"Smashing really." Ginny added, smirking as well.

"All the blokes will be after you." Hermione joined in.

Laughter now filled the classroom as Kirishima's friends lost it completely. The three girls also began to laugh. Kirishima turned and gave Harry a look of long suffering.

"Don't look at me." Harry said, "They corrupted Hermione on their own."

Kirishima sighed. "Right. What can I do for you this evening?"

"I want to speak with you about training us to fight Voldemort."

Kirishima's face flashed quickly from one of surprise to a serious. She turned and looked at her friends.

"I'll talk to you later."

The three nodded and headed out of the room. A she passed, Mrs. Aida patted Harry on the shoulder. As soon as they were gone, Kirishima motioned the students in before closing the door.

"What kind of training?" the Professor asked, "Occlumency….."

"Not Occlumency." Harry replied, "I want to learn how to fight like you do."

Kirishima frowned. "How I fight…..?"

Harry tapped his head.

"I've seen you fight in the memories. I want you to teach me to fight like that."

Kirishima sat on top of a desk and looked at her hands.

"Harry," she said softly, "Even if I wanted to, I can't teach you that."

Harry frowned. Hermione spoke up from beside him.

"What do you mean if you wanted to?" she asked, "Why wouldn't you want to teach him?"

Kirishima rose to her feet and stared hard at Harry as she spoke.

"The training is long and hard." She said, her voice very low and chilling. "It requires a disciplined mind, something which you lack at the current time."

Harry felt his anger begin to rise. Kirishima quickly pointed at him.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about." She said, "You're quick to anger. You also have the tendency to act without thinking." She raised her hand, cutting off Harry's attempt at a rebuttal. "Might I remind you that you used a spell against another student without even finding out what said spell did?"

Harry winced at the memory of what he did to Draco in his sixth year. Kirishima saw this and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't teach you how to fight Harry." She said softly, "All I can do is train this." She pointed at his head. "This is the most useful weapon you'll have against Voldemort."

"What about Pansy?" Ginny asked, "Could you train her?"

Kirishima looked at her ward with sad eyes.

"I wish I could." She replied. She then looked at the others. "You're young, you are fit, and some of you have experience dodging because of Quidditch. You have an advantage over the Dark wizards in that. All you lack is experience. To make up for it, you need to out think them."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Most Dark Wizard's concentrate on their quarry." Kirishima explained, "They get tunnel vision. What you need to see is the whole picture. Take the battle in Diagon Alley. The Witch in Black was winged by a spell and sent to her knees. The Death Eaters all expected her to attack them head on. Instead, she attacked them from below." Kirishima raised a finger, "Constant Vigilance. They died because they weren't looking out for the unexpected." The Professor indicated Hermione. "You led Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad into a trap. They expected one thing, and got something else entirely." She then turned to Harry. "Remember the first day of class. You didn't panic, and you kept your wits about you. That is how you survive."

"Sometimes you need more then your wits." A voice interrupted, "Sometimes you have to be stubborn enough not to die."

Everyone turned to the door to see Dawn Chase standing there, leaning against a cane. Beside her was Sayoko Ikari, holding several bags.

Kirishima's eyes went wide.

"Dawnie?" she whispered.

"Hey Mana-mama." Dawn replied.

Kirishima let out a small sob before running over and wrapping her arms around her daughters.

"I think we'll be going." Hermione spoke up. She started to herd Harry, Ginny, and Pansy towards the door, when Pansy was pulled aside.

"She can stay." Kirishima whispered, pulling the Slytherin into the group hug.

Hermione nodded, "We'll wait up for you Pansy." She then closed the door behind her as she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked away from the classroom heading towards the Great Hall.

Hermione finally broke the silence.

"She's right you know."

Harry stopped and looked at his oldest female friend.

"What?"

"The training." She replied, "You said she fought with a sword, like the Witch in Black?"

"Yeah."

"She's right then. It takes years and years of practice to become proficient with a sword. The good ones get better, and those that don't die."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Same book I found information about that sword." Hermione replied, "The one hanging in her office."

"Have we figured out the runes in that one?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"It looks familiar. I know I've seen something like it before, I just can't remember which book it was in."

Ginny looked over to Harry.

"Make a note of this, Hermione forgot something."

"Got it." Harry said.

"Really!" Hermione snapped, "I am human after all!" She let out a grunt. Then spoke in her normal voice. "So what are we going to do about training?"

"But Kirishima said…." Ginny began.

"Kirishima won't teach us." Hermione pointed out, "but that doesn't mean we can't ask someone else."

Harry and Ginny both frowned.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure there's an Auror that'd be willing to help us." Hermione replied, "and we'd get an extra DADA Professor on the side."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"You want me to ask Tonks?"

"…and Lupin yes."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Alright." He said, "Let's go write a letter and send it with Hedwig."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your alright?" Kirishima asked. They had moved into her office, allowing Dawn to sit comfortably on the couch. Pansy was sitting beside her. Kirishima was sitting behind her desk, with Yoko on her lap. Asuka, Yui, and Arael had returned as well.

Dawn shook her head at her adoptive mother..

"I'm stiff…..very stiff. The Healers said I have to give it another couple of days before I'm one hundred percent." Dawn then smirked, "And I'm told they have sent Mist a request to ease up on the training a bit. The Healers believe it's getting too rough."

Kirishima smirked.

"What was Mist's response?"

"Un-repeatable." Dawn replied, "The healers said I might be able to resume normal activity in a week."

"Really?" Kirishima sat up. A smile began to creep across her face.

Everyone stared at her curiously.

"Mana, what are you planning?" Asuka asked.

Kirishima looked over at Pansy.

"Harry and company were interested in learning to use a sword." The Professor said, "I told them the training was long and difficult and required a disciplined mind. Harry got made when I said he was quick to anger and ran into things without thinking…….."

"Wow." Asuka murmured, "You and the kid ARE alike."

Kirishima glared at her friend. She then turned to the others.

"What if Dawn and I gave them a show?"

Pansy blinked. "Can you?"

Everyone turned and looked at the Slytherin in shock, none more so then Kirishima herself.

"Pansy," Kirishima said softly, "Are you doubting my skills?"

"I've never seen you fight." Pansy replied, "All I've seen are your wand dueling skills."

Kirishima nodded. "True."

"Besides," Pansy continued, "Hermione says it's difficult to fight with……well…..uhh…." Pansy tapped the eye on her own face corresponded with Kirishima's missing one. "….you're depth perception would be messed up."

Kirishima's only reply was to chuckle.

"We'll see won't we?" she said, "Now why don't you get to the Tower? It's late and you have class tomorrow."

"Yes Mana." Pansy replied. She stood up and left.

"You should go too Yoko." Kirishima added.

"But momma….." Yoko whined.

"I'll go with." Arael volunteered, "I'd like to get some rest as well."

Kirishima waited until Yoko and Arael had left the classroom, then looked to Dawn.

"_Does anyone know?_" she asked.

Dawn shook her head. "_Nothing is known._"

"_Who?_"

"_Him._"

Kirishima's eyes narrowed.

"Mana." Kirishima snapped her head to Asuka. "Yui and I will handle this."

"Are you sure?" Kirishima asked, "I mean…..you know that……"

"Yes. I know." Asuka said, cracking her knuckles. "I need to work out a bit of stress."

"Besides," Yui added, "it'll provide a distraction for someone."

Asuka and Yui started to leave.

"Asuka?"

Asuka turned and looked back at Mana. The Professor looked her straight in the eye.

"Feuer Frei." Mana said softly.

An evil grin appeared on Asuka's face as she nodded and left, almost skipping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

"Soon my friends!" Voldemort called out from the stairs that lead down into the ballroom. "Once Azazeal is with us, we shall crush the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. With their protectors gone, nothing can stop us from eradicating the mudblood filth from our world!"

Cheers filled the ballroom packed with Death Eaters. The cheers drowned out anything further the Dark Lord had to say, but it didn't matter. Most knew what he would say anyway.

Had the Dark Lord been able to see over the cheering mass, he would have noticed four figures looking anything but cheerful. Three were of course, Draco, Severus, and Bellatrix.

Each was straining to hear any word that they could pass on to Pansy, and hence to the Order. They also kept careful to keep their intentions hidden from the Dark Lord, for should he discover what they were doing, their deaths were painfully assured.

The fourth person, however, was not a Death Eater. Nor was she an Auror or associated with the Ministry. She wasn't even a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

She was fighting Voldemort all the same though.

George walked carefully through the crowd of Death Eaters, keeping her face hidden in the shadow cast by her borrowed Death Eater uniform. She moved forward, getting closer then she really wanted to be to Voldemort. It wasn't because he was the Evil Dark Lord.

It was simply because he looked gross.

George's words, not mine.

Voldemort wasn't the object she was interested in, nor was it his Death Eaters. The object of George's search was a cold-blooded creature that never went very far from the Dark Lord's side.

Nagini.

Things being normal, no one would have bothered with the snake.

But this snake was anything but normal. It held within it a piece of the Dark Lord's soul.

Voldemort was continuing his speech, to the cheers of his Death Eaters. George rolled her eyes. He was repeating the same things he had said in the past. The Wizarding world would be purified, the mudbloods and blood traitors blah blah blah.

Movement caught George's eye.

She turned just in time to see the tail end of a snake slithering past the ballroom door.

She left the room as quickly as she could without raising suspicion. She then glanced both ways down the corridor before spotting the retreating reptile.

"Sucker moves fast." She grumbled as she hurried after it.

Reaching another intersection, George looked around.

"Dammit." She growled as she looked around. "Now where's it got to?"

"Shhhhh!" a painting hissed, "We're trying to sleep!"

"Fuck off." George growled.

She walked slowly down the corridor, ignoring the glares the paintings were now giving her.

"If I was a giant snake with a bit of Dark Lord soul in me…." She murmured in thought, "………where would I go?"

"AHHHHH!!!!" came a scream from up the corridor.

George looked up to see a pudgy rat faced man running out of a room and into another, chased by, of all things, the snake she had been after.

George shrugged.

"…..I would chase a guy who spends his days as a lying rat." She hurried off in pursuit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Already the dreaded Witch in Black has fallen at my hand!" Voldemort continued to speak. "She has learned what others already know, none can stand against my power!"

The Death Eaters all began to cheer again. Their cheers were interrupted by a violent explosion in the midst of them, sending bodies hurtling across the room.

As the smoke cleared form the blast, it revealed a figure standing at the exact center of the explosion.

A woman all in black, wearing a helmet, with reddish hair.

Voldemort's eyes went wide.

"Impossible!" he hissed.

"Maybe your power isn't what you thought it was." the Witch in Black growled. She then reached out with her hand and magically tossed a Death Eater at Voldemort.

Voldemort ducked his screaming supporter. When he looked back up, the room had exploded into chaos. Some of his supporters were trying to fight the Witch in Black. Others were scrambling for the exits.

Voldemort was about to snap off a command when the entire room shuddered, causing the magical lights to flicker.

"What was that?" Voldemort hissed, turning to look at Lucious Malfoy who owned this manor.

Lucious' face was very pale.

"Something has broken the wards." He replied nervously.

"This manor was under fidelius was it not?" Voldemort's eyes became an even darker shade of red.

"Yes Milord." Lucious replied, "I myself am the secret keeper. Only my family and your supporters know of the location."

Voldemort's rage increased. He was very tempted to torture Lucious right then and there, but the middle of a fight was not the place. And as much as he wanted to, Voldemort couldn't blame Lucious for this debacle. He had not left the Dark Lord for any length of time to reveal it's location. And when he had, he had always been in the sight of another.

Meaning he had a traitor within his midst.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione watched as Hedwig vanished into the nighttime sky with the letter.

They had just started down the steps of the owlery when Harry clutched at his scar, screaming in pain as he did so.

Ginny grabbed him, preventing him from falling down the stairs.

"Hermione!" she shouted as she fell into a seated position, pulling Harry onto her lap, "Get Pomfrey!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell did she come from?" Bellatrix asked in shock, "There's no way someone could recover that quickly! No way!" She then looked at Severus. "Right?"

Severus shook his head. "No such potion exists. Or if it does, I do not know it."

"We've got other problems." Draco stated, "We need to leave. Now."

"I agree." Severus stated.

"Not till I get Cissa." Bellatrix snapped, "She's all the family I have left besides Draco."

Draco and Severus glanced at each other a moment, the Severus nodded.

"Very well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Witch in Black fought her way towards the Dark Lord. Dark wizard after dark wizard fell by her hand as she slowly moved her way forward.

Voldemort's eyes widened as she moved closer. He was at a loss to explain the Witch's remarkable recovery. He was at a loss to explain how she had found them.

He needed to regroup.

Now.

With a pop, Voldemort apparated away.

The Witch in Black swore at seeing her prey leave. She immediately turned and sent a Death Eater screaming through the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George stood in the doorway to what appeared to be the kitchen, staring at the seen before her.

Pettigrew had apparently tried to run out a side door. Unfortunately, the side door had two halves. He had opened the bottom half, forgetting about the top. He now lay unconscious on the floor.

Of the snake, George saw no sign of it, but she felt something nearby.

She moved into the kitchen and slowly looked about.

It was your typical wizard kitchen. A cupboard had been charmed to keep the food fresh, as had the bowl on the counter that held fruit. There were also many dark shadowy places for a snake to hide, even a snake the size of Nagini.

She stepped further into the kitchen.

That's when she saw something hurtling at her.

Something with teeth.

She grabbed at the first thing her hand touched and thrusted it at the oncoming snake.

George felt the object lodge in the snakes mouth, preventing it from biting her, effectively blocking off the only means Nagini had to attack.

George watched the snake writhe on the floor, trying to dislodge the object in it's mouth.

That's when she saw just what had saved her.

She'd jammed an apple into the snake's mouth.

"Oh the irony." George murmured.

A rumbled from behind caused her to look over her shoulder.

The hallway outside the kitchen was now lit by the flickering glow of flames. And it was getting brighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood outside Malfoy Manor, watching as something struck at the place that had been home since his birth.

Flames roared from the north wing of the manor, rising high into the night sky. Every so often, the something sent a ball of energy that flashed through the sky before slamming into the manor with a loud explosion.

The fire continued to spread.

Draco watched a moment more, then turned and apparated to where his mother, aunt, and Professor waited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Witch in Black stood silently as the manor burned before her, a funeral pyre for nearly a dozen or so Death Eaters. There was a flash of light, and a figure dressed in grey robes with red hair appeared beside her.

"Had enough fun?" the figure in Grey asked.

"For now." The Witch replied.

"You set fire to the manor?"

"It makes a pretty fire."

"The Death Eaters?"

"They make a pretty fire."

Grey smiled. "I see." She looked back at the manor. "Think George got it?"

"She better have."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

White unmarked snow covered the area, showing that no one had been in that area for sometime.

To the muggles that drove by the place, all it appeared to be was a large clearing, nothing more, nor less.

To the Wizarding world, it was practically a sacred place, one that when mentioned brought thoughts of hope to those who heard it. All because it reminded them of the 'Boy-that-lived'.

The place was Godric's Hollow.

The house that had stood there was long gone, destroyed by dark magic and time.

The only things that marked the spot were two marble tombstones, each holding a carved name of one of the individuals who had died on this spot so long before.

Yet they were only for show. The graves they marked were empty. The individuals that the tombstones named rested elsewhere, and the man who knew where they laid now rested near the school he loved.

With a flash of flame, the Witch in Black appeared before the tombstones. She moved forward a few steps, before falling to one knee before them and bowing her head.

She was still in that pose when George flashed in minutes later.

"I didn't think you were one to pray." She remarked.

The Witch made no reply.

George sighed.

"So how is he?" she asked.

"He was unconscious for three days." The Witch stated.

"You shouldn't have pissed him off."

The Witch turned her head slightly.

"Who ran off with his snake?"

"Yeah…well….."

The Witch shook her head and turned back to the tombstones. George looked at them curiously.

"His parents?"

"Yes." The Witch replied.

"Why are you….."

"A reminder," the Witch replied, "a reminder of what was lost."

George frowned. "But kneeling over their graves like…."

"Nothing is here." The Witch whispered, "This is just for show. This is simply a spot to reflect in the peace and quiet. That's all I need right now."

George nodded. "Sorry if I disturbed you." She then vanished in a flash.

The Witch remained kneeling there for several more minutes, before vanishing in flames.

The area was clear again, and though two people had stood there, the snow remained untouched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny glanced over at her boyfriend. Madam Pomfrey had finally released him from the hospital wing that morning, after being cooped up in there for five days. He had wanted to leave the day before, but Pomfrey being Pomfrey wouldn't let him.

Harry's mood at being kept in the hospital wing did lighten somewhat when he was told exactly why Voldemort had been so angry. It had been all over the front of the Daily Prophet.

Matter of fact, the picture of Malfoy Manor burning was now plastered all over the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff common rooms with permanent sticking charms.

Malfoy was definitely not missed at the school.

Ginny felt bad though, as Pansy was now forced to walk past the images everyday. The Slytherin was probably one of the few who did miss Draco.

Ginny glanced over at Pansy. She and Hermione were discussing something, likely the report they had coming due in DADA, or more likely something to do with the Demon and or anything else that they'd been researching this year.

Glancing at her brother, her face become one of resignation. He was eating and talking again. As he spoke, food particles shot out of his mouth towards Harry.

Harry, for the most part, seemed to be ignoring the food bits coming at him, and was concentrating on exactly what Ron was saying.

Ginny then glanced towards the Head Table.

All the professor's were present but one. Kirishima was not there, nor were her daughters (her friends had left a few days back)……

No…...wait……. Yoko was there. She was standing beside Hagrid, listening as the half-giant told her about Dragons and other magical creatures.

But where was Kirishima?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the DADA classroom to find it completely reorganized.

All the desks had been removed and the chairs now lined the walls, leaving a open area in the middle. That area had a large circle drawn upon it, like a fighting ring. The students took their seats and waited for their Professor.

They didn't wait long.

When Professor Kirishima entered, there were several startled gasps.

The Professor wasn't wearing her normal robes. Instead, she was wearing a pair of tight black fighting pants, tucked into a pair of leather boots. Her top was also a bit tight, the lower part was almost a corset. The sleeves of the top ended before the elbow, and leather gloves covered her hands. The outfit revealed that their Professor, though she seemed small, was in very good shape (if the stares from the boys meant anything) and appeared to be very lithe.

"She's bloody hot!" Ron said. He was soon gagging as Hermione drove her elbow deep into his stomach.

A moment later, Dawn entered in a similar outfit, though it was of white and gold trim. She still walked with the aid of a cane.

Both women wore their hair in single braid.

Kirishima walked out into the middle of the circle and looked around at her students.

"Having survived your Occlumency exams, and as you are most likely in the final stages of your reports, I decided to give you a bit of a break."

The students all let out a sigh.

"As most of you read the Daily Prophet, I'm sure you're all aware of this 'Witch in Black'."

Nods were seen around the classroom.

"According to the reports," Kirishima continued, "The Witch is able to perform wandless magic. That magic is extremely difficult to learn. Most can only perform simple spells such as turning on a light, or summoning their wand and such. Complex spells are near impossible for the average wizard or witch to perform wandlessly." Kirishima held up her wand. "I consider myself average."

That got several chuckles in the classroom. Harry and his friends though frowned slightly.

"Think that wand's missing a core?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.

"I'm not about to ask for it to find out." Harry replied.

"Now the Witch is also been reported to use a sword." At this Kirishima flicked her wand and a sword appeared before her. She toke the sword into her hand and swung it about in an arc before resting its tip on the floor.

"Sword fighting is considered an art." She stated, glancing off towards Harry. "It's not something that can be learned in a day. " She looked back to the class. "Many of you might have heard or know of fencing. I have nothing against it. It is a fine sport. But it is that, a sport." She lifted the sword. "With this, you are trained so that you remain standing with your foe at your feet." She turned towards Dawn. "Dawn and I have trained many years to use the sword, though we have been taught in different styles of fighting."

Dawn stepped forward.

"You never stop learning when you fight." Dawn said, "Each opponent fights a different way. Some opponent's might know several styles and combine them. Mana here is Master of several, and has recently begun to learn the style I was taught."

"Today," Kirishima spoke again, "You will see exactly why it takes so long to learn how to use a sword. You should pay attention. Things that you have learned will apply here." She walked to one end of the circle, then turned back to face Dawn.

Dawn stepped into the circle and raised her cane. It rippled slightly before becoming a sword. Seeing it, Hermione let out a gasp. Her friends all turned and looked at her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's a Norse style sword." Hermione replied.

Harry's eyes went wide. The sword hanging on the wall in Kirishima's office was Norse.

Kirishima moved into a fighting stance, the sword held over her head and just behind with the point directed at Dawn.

"Ready Dawnie?"

Dawn moved into a fighting stance as well, but kept her sword in front of her.

"Bring it Mana-mama." Dawn replied.

The two began to slowly circle each other, each holding their weapon at the ready but neither leaving the circle.

"What are they waiting for?" Ron asked.

"Don't you ever pay attention in class?" Hermione hissed back.

"What?"

"They're trying to intimidate the other." Harry replied.

"But Kirishima's already intimidating." Ron replied, confused, "'sides, aren't they…."

He was cut off as Dawn suddenly let out a battle cry that sent chills down the spines of the students. The only one who seemed unaffected was Kirishima. Dawn charged, still yelling.

The two swords met with a loud crash and a shower of sparks.

"Whoa." Neville whispered.

Harry had to agree. The swords were silver blurs in the women's hands. Each time they met, another shower of sparks was seen. They moved about within the circle, their sword's constantly crashing together. Hermione had said that Kirishima would be at a disadvantage with a sword because of her missing eye. Either Dawn was going easier on her adoptive mother, or Hermione was wrong. Either way, Kirishima was holding her own very well.

Several times the women's swords locked together. They would pause for a moment and glare at each other before both backed away. The sixth time this happened, Kirishima suddenly reared back and sent Dawn flying backwards with a boot to the chest. Dawn pushed herself up to her knees and glared at Kirishima.

Kirishima responded by holding her arms out in a 'what did you expect' pose.

Harry noted that when their swords came back together this time, the sparks seemed brighter.

Soon their swords locked together again, this time Dawn did the unexpected and head butted Kirishima in the face. Kirishima backed away, blood dripping from her broken nose. Dawn smirked at Kirishima.

Kirishima's glare went absolutely deadly.

"They are a family right?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yes." Pansy replied, "They are."

"Then why….?"

"Hush."

The swords crashed together even harder this time. Sparks landed on the floor and continued to glow. Several times, Dawn forced Kirishima back to the point that she stepped over the line on the floor.

At first Harry thought that neither had noticed it, but then Kirishima had shoved Dawn away and stood outside the circle. They glared at each other, breathing heavily.

The students thought they were done, till Kirishima charged at Dawn. Their swords crashed together again, then Kirishima leaped over Dawn and upon landing behind her, delivered a vicious kick to her daughter's back.

Dawn let out a yelp and tumbled across the circle. She started to rise to her knees, but collapsed back to the floor.

That's when Harry saw it. Kirishima's face had remained mostly neutral during the fight, excluding times where she glared at Dawn or was snarling. That was all gone now, replaced by one of concern.

Dawn however hadn't given up. She struggled to her feet one more time, wincing as she took a few steps. She raised her sword, glaring at Kirishima.

"Come on." She growled.

Kirishima remained frozen.

"Come on." Dawn growled.

"Dawnie…" Kirishima said softly.

Dawn let out another battle cry and charged at Kirishima. Swords crashed together again. It was obvious to all the students that Kirishima was on the defensive. She gave more and more ground to her daughter.

Then it happened.

While pairing one of Dawn's thrusts, Kirishima had been a bit slow to block. The result was the blade of Dawn's sword sliced across Kirishima's right cheek and cut through the band that held her eye patch on.

Blood rolled down the side of Kirishima's face. For one brief second, Harry thought he saw Kirishima's eye go completely red.

No one was completely sure what happened next. Years later when a few tried to use a pensive to review the memory, they still missed it.

There was the brief crash of swords, then Dawn's sword hurtled through the air and slammed deep into the wall just above Crabbe's head. Crabbe's eyes slowly rolled upward and stared at the quivering blade.

Everyone else was looking at Kirishima and Dawn. Dawn was on her back, the point of Kirishima's sword was at her daughter's throat. Adoptive mother and daughter stared at each other for several long moments. Then Dawn closed her eyes.

"_I yield._"

Kirishima pulled the sword away before she dropped it.

"_Mist wouldn't like that._" She said softly.

"_Even she will call a spade a spade._" Dawn replied.

Kirishima smiled, then helped her daughter to her feet. Dawn winced as she put weight on her left leg.

"I thought you were healed." Kirishima growled.

"I was." Dawn replied. Her eyes widened as she looked at Kirishima's face. "Your eye……."

Kirishima slapped her right hand over her right eye, then looked to the class.

"Alright," she began, "Who can….." She noticed Pansy doing something with her wand. "Parkinson? What are you…..?"

Pansy held up an eye patch.

"I just transfigured it." Pansy said.

Kirishima smiled and took the patch.

"Thank you. Ten points to Slytherin." Kirishima placed the patch over her eye, then looked back at the class. Blood still dropped from her cheek wound and nose, but her right eye socket was once again hidden from view.

"Alright then." Kirishima began, "Who won?"

Ron raised his hand.

"Dawn did." He stated, getting several murmurs of agreement from most of the Gryffindors in the class.

"Anyone have another view?" Kirishima asked.

Pansy raised her hand.

"You won Professor." She stated. The entire group of Slytherins nodded in agreement. Surprisingly, so did Harry and Hermione.

"WHAT!?!?!" Ron shouted, seeing his friends agreeing with the Slytherins.

"She did though." Hermione said, "Professor Kirishima won."

"Your friend is right." Dawn said.

Ron pointed at the white line. "But the Professor stepped out of the ring! She went out of bounds!!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Did she?"

"YES!!!" Ron shouted.

"Miss Granger." Kirishima stated, "Would you care to enlighten Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione nodded, then looked at Ron.

"Neither one mentioned the white line as out of bounds, thus she never left stepped out of bounds."

Ron blinked, then looked back at his Professor.

"But but but…..then why was it there?."

"Situational awareness." Kirishima replied, "I didn't want to take off someone's head."

"Neither did I." Dawn added. She had limped over to where her sword was sticking out of the wall over Crabbe. She pulled it out. It rippled a moment and became her cane again.

"You assumed." Kirishima said, looking at Ron. "Never ever assume. It just makes you dead."

"But the rules…." Ron started.

"As Miss Granger stated, neither Dawn or myself agreed upon any rules, save we didn't kill each other." Kirishima then touched her cheek and looked at the blood that came off on her glove. "I think we were really pushing that envelope a bit."

She looked back at the class.

"In reality, there are no rules in a fight. You must do whatever it takes to survive." She took a deep breath, "Sometimes that means you may be forced to kill." Her face then became soft. "There are times when the need of the many out weight the need of the few, or the one. In order for the many to live, a few or one must die."

Dawn gave Kirishima a look.

"_You got that out of Star Trek._"

"_Can I have my moment please?_" Kirishima grumbled. When she looked back at the students, her eye caught Harry's. Distress could clearly be seen on his face.

Time to lighten the mood.

"Alright." Kirishima called out. "Our little demonstration is over. As I said, we've had years of training and even with that, we can get injured." She winced as she touched her cheek. "So you can use the remaining time to either work on your reports, leave, snog, do whatever it is you do outside class." She turned to Dawn. "Dawn and I will be visiting Madam Pomfrey in the Potter Wing."

Everyone blinked.

"The what?" Harry called out, staring at the Professor.

"Why the Harry Potter Hospital Wing.." Kirishima replied, "Didn't you know? You've spent so much time there that Madam Pomfrey asked to give it a name. McGonagall agreed wholeheartedly."

Harry stared slack jawed at the Professor. Kirishima wiped a tear from her eye.

"It was such a beautiful dedication, you lying there unconscious. Miss Weasley lifting your hand to cut the ribbon….."

A soft snicker caused Harry to glance to his right. Ron had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter. Hermione also seemed to be struggling to keep the smile off her face. Harry looked back at Kirishima, who now had a huge smile on her face.

"The best part was your speech." She said, "the whole moaning of Miss Weasley's name and……"

Ron finally fell to the floor, his laughter now mixing with others. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Harry Potter Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry glared across the Gryffindor table at the snickering Hermione, Ron, and Pansy, before looking back at his girlfriend sitting beside him.

"Yes."

"Oh." Ginny replied. She themed thoughtful for a moment. "Did you really moan my name?"

"NO!!!" Harry shouted, causing the other three to snicker louder.

Ginny looked heartbroken.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked, her voice filled with sorrow.

"There is nothing wrong with you!" Harry replied, suddenly worried.

"Then why don't you moan my name?"

"I DO!!" Harry shouted before he realized just what he had been asked.

Ginny was now sporting a huge smirk.

"You naughty boy." She said in a husky voice.

Harry sighed and looked over at his friends.

They were of no help.

The three were on the floor, laughing so hard tears streamed from their eyes.

"Some supportive friends you are." Harry grumbled.

"Awww don't be mad Harry." Ginny said, "I'll make it up to you on Valentine's day."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be expecting another singing dwarf?"

"Better." Ginny replied with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Valentine's day." Kirishima grumbled at the Head table.

Dawn and Yoko both glanced at each other before sliding their chairs further from the Professor.

Hagrid looked at them curiously.

"What's wrong with Valentine's Day?" McGonagall asked from her chair. "I always thought it was a rather pleasant holiday."

"Unless Lockheart's dwarves are back." Flitwick grumbled.

"Momma doesn't care for it all that much." Yoko said, "Mostly because of White Day."

The other Professor's looked at each other curiously, before looking back at Yoko.

"White day?" Flitwick asked.

"In Japan," Dawn explained, "The girls traditionally give out chocolate to the 'special' people in their lives. They either give giri-choko, or obligation chocolate, to associates and such, or they give honmei-choko."

"Don't forget tomo-choko." Yoko spoke up, "I get a lot of that."

"What's tomo-choko and honmei-choko?" McGonagall asked.

Everyone paused while Kirishima let out a low whimper.

"Tomo-choko is usually given to friends." Dawn stated, "Close friends. Honmei-choko…." Dawn glanced at Kirishima, "…is given to the one you love." She looked back at the other Professors. "Then a month later comes white day. Traditionally, the men return the favor to the women who gave them chocolate on Valentine's day." Dawn turned back to her adoptive mother. "That's usually when you find out if……well…..the person you gave the honmei to returns the feelings."

The other Professors looked over at Kirishima curiously. The DADA Professor was currently staring off in the general direction of the Slytherin table, much to that tables discomfort.

"Have you ever…?" McGonagall asked.

Dawn shook her head. "All my schooling was done in the states. So was Mana's , for the most part."

"What do ya mean?" Hagrid asked.

"Mana spent one school year in Japan. In that time she…"

Kirishima let out a hiss and growled something in a language the Professors didn't understand.

Dawn did. Her face went completely white.

"Umm..well…uh…" Dawn stuttered, "Let's just say that………"

"Valentine's day." Kirishima grumbled again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes continued as normal, though the student's still talked about the great demonstration that had occurred in DADA.

Pomfrey continued to tell anyone within hearing how irresponsible it was.

Then the day that Kirishima hated arrived.

Valentine's day.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. The Hall was decorated with red, pink, and white streamers as well as little hearts floating all about. Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor Table across from Hermione and Ron.

"Morning." Harry said in greeting.

"Morning Harry." Ron replied. Hermione only nodded. She had her eyes on something in her lap.

"What is she…?" Harry began to ask.

"Hermione is going over the information she gathered on the Shadows and then she was going to go over it with Neville." Ron nodded to where Neville was sitting beside Luna, chatting to her quietly.

"When she going to do that?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. "Later today."

Harry and Ginny stared at Ron shocked.

"But it's Valentine's Day." Ginny said.

"Yes."

"It's a holiday!"

"Sorta."

"And she wants to study?"

"Yep."

"Hermione." Harry called out, causing the bushy haired witch to look up. "I'm the one he's after remember? We've been going at it all year so far and haven't learned anything new…"

"Neville is reading the Merlin book though." Hermione pointed out.

"Still Hermione." Harry said, "It's just one day. Can't you enjoy yourself for one day?"

Hermione stared at him, then looked back down at the book in her hands, before looking back up at Harry.

"Harry," Ron said, "This is Hermione you're talking about. Reading books is something she enjoys doing."

"I do other things besides reading books." Hermione hissed.

"Prove it." Ron said, "Come with me to Madam Puddifoot's."

Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise, as did Harry and Ginny's. Madam Puddifoot's was an infamous dating spot and almost impossible to get into on Valentine's day. Judging from Ron's expression, he had obviously planned this out some months before.

"And….if I don't?" Hermione asked slowly.

Ron shrugged. "I'll look rather silly being there all alone."

The next thing Harry and Ginny knew, Ron had been knocked off his seat by a flying tackle from Hermione. The red head was now on his back being snogged senseless by the bushy haired witch.

Harry stared at his friends in complete shock, as did many of the other students. Ginny had her eyes on the now discarded book.

"I think she knew he was up to something and faked reading." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed at the discarded book. The book lay open on the table, revealing it to be the Floo directory.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

Then something attracted his attention to the entrance of the great hall.

Pansy, Dawn, and Yoko had just entered, with the older two casting the youngest a glare. But Professor Kirishima wasn't with them. Dawn and Yoko walked past the table, nodding in greeting on their way up to the head table. They only gave a passing glance at the snogging teens on the floor. Pansy sat down at the table smiling at Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning." She said. She then pointed at the two on the floor. "Do I want to ask?"

"Hermione found something more interesting to do then read that." Ginny replied, pointing at the open book on the table.

Pansy's face scrunched up.

"The Floo directory?" she asked, "How can anyone find that interesting?"

"Remember that Hermione's favorite book is 'Hogwarts: a History'."

Pansy looked back down at the snogging teens.

"Yes I'd say she definitely found something more interesting."

"Where's Kirishima?" Harry asked.

Pansy cast a glare in the direction of Yoko.

"Someone thought it would cheer her up if they made her room pink."

Ginny let out a snicker, while Harry looked at Pansy in shock. Hermione and Ron even interrupted their snogging to return to the table.

"Pink?" Ron asked.

"Pink." Pansy confirmed.

"But….pink is so….so…" Ron began.

"Girly?" Harry finished.

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's a lot better on the eyes then the color of your room." Ginny grumbled.

"I'M SUPPORTING MY TEAM!!!" Ron bellowed.

"By blinding everyone so they won't see how bad they play?"

"GAHHH!!!!!"

"So…." Harry said, eying Ginny and Ron wearily, "….why isn't she here?"

Pansy looked back up to where Yoko was sitting.

"Because more then the room became pink."

The entire table went quiet.

"How much more?" Hermione asked, her voice a whisper.

"A lot more." Pansy replied.

Ron looked at the head table just in time to catch Dawn giving Yoko another glare. The young girl seemed oblivious to the glares, and simply continued eating.

"Think she might want to work with my brothers?" Ron asked, "They'd love to have her."

"Doubtful." Pansy replied.

"Well," Hermione exclaimed with a sigh, "At least it's the weekend so she won't miss classes."

"Right." Harry said, "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Curl up with a good book." Hermione replied.

"Oh is that what you're calling Ron these days?"

Hermione and Ron immediately began to splutter as they turned red. Harry smirked, then glanced at Pansy who had a rather distant look on her face.

"Pansy? You ok?"

"Eh?" Pansy replied, jumping slightly. "Oh I'm alright. I already helped out Ginny with her plans and I intend to spend time with Dawn and Yoko."

"And a pink Kirishima?"

Pansy smiled, "Somehow I doubt I'll see her until she's the correct color again."

Harry nodded, then gave Ginny a look.

"So what do you have planned for us witch."

Ginny smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Harry said with a sigh, before turning and tickling Ginny mercilessly.

Ginny let out a squeal and ran from the table, Harry in pursuit. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron nodded a moment, then his face went crimson.

"Oh….yes…" Ron said, "Uhh we had better get right on that."

"And what are you getting on?" Pansy asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Homework/Snogging." Hermione and Ron replied together.

Pansy just stared.

"Well at least one of you is honest."

From the head table, Yoko watched as Ginny raced out of the great hall with Harry at her heels. She watched again as Hermione led Ron out of the hall by his tie. Neville and Luna seemed to be lip locked, as were several other couples. She then turned and gave Dawn a look.

"Teenagers are very hormonal aren't they?"

Dawn could only stare at the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry finally caught up to Ginny in the entrance hall.

"Got you!" Harry shouted, causing Ginny to squeal again.

"Now what should I do with you Witch?" he asked.

"Oh please sir!" Ginny replied in her sweetest voice, "Do anything to me, anything but walk me round the lake!"

Harry smirked.

"Well now, that's just what I'll do." He then tossed her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal even more as he went outside.

From the shadows of the entrance hall, a pair of eyes narrowed before the person they belong to moved hurriedly down a flight of stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birds chirped in the trees, the only sound that could be heard in the forest clearing. Then series of pops filled the air, sending the startled birds flying off.

In twos and threes, the Death Eaters entered the clearing, surrounding a slight depression in the earth.

As one the Dark Wizards and Witches bowed as Voldemort stepped into the clearing.

"Is this it?" he hissed.

"Yes Milord." Lucious replied, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Voldemort looked around.

"Well?" he called out, "You know what I seek. What are you waiting for?"

Using their wands, the Death Eaters began to remove layer after layer of earth from the clearing's middle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand around to the far side of the lake. Reaching the far bank, Harry noticed a blanket had been laid down on the snow and lunch appeared to have been set. He glanced at Ginny.

"You planned this?" he asked.

Ginny blushed slightly.

"I've always wanted to have a nice romantic picnic." She explained, "But with you at your relatives during the summer……you know."

"Yeah." Harry said softly.

Noticing his mood, Ginny quickly continued. "I mentioned it to Pansy and she helped me with the charms." She moved him onto the blanket and sat him down.

Immediately Harry noticed the cold had vanished, almost as if it was a warm summer day. He looked at Ginny. She smiled.

"Since we couldn't have a summer picnic, a February one with a warming charm will have to do." She then indicated the food. "Dobby was more then happy to assist me with everything else."

"What if we're missed at the castle?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed out towards the lake. Just a bit out, Harry could see just see the hint of a ghostly outline.

"Myrtle is there."

"I'm out on a date with you." Harry stated, "And you brought Myrtle?"

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "If the Headmistress needs us, Myrtle is more then willing to let us know." She then smirked, "Besides, she is a bit of a gossip."

Harry sighed. "Just what I need, more rumors about my life."

Ginny's smirk got bigger. "Well we'll just see about making some of those rumors true now won't we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione entered the common room to find Pansy, Luna, and Neville sitting at the corner table. Neville had the Merlin book out and seemed to be reading it to the other two.

"Neville," Hermione asked as she and Ron approached, "What are you doing?"

"Neville was reading to us about the Demon." Luna replied in her whisping voice, "That way the Hellions won't catch us off guard."

"Oh…I see…." Hermione replied, giving Luna a look.

"You need to hear this." Pansy said, motioning at the empty chairs. She then looked back to Neville. "Read that bit over again, the Demon part."

Neville nodded and began to read as Ron and Hermione sat down.

"'…_.and thus the great Demon Army entered the field of battle. Leading the way were several Demons themselves, their ghastly visage invoking fear in those they faced._

_The Shadows came up behind the Demons, mortals who have turned on their brothers, their faces marked in red to show all where their allegiances lay._'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Death Eater's excavations revealed a large black cauldron. Runes of an undetermined origin covered it's entire surface. Even as they stared at it, each Dark Wizard could feel the dark energy coming off the cauldron.

Nervous, Draco glanced at Snape through of the corner of the eyehole in his mask. As his former Professor wore his mask, he could see no emotion. A glance to Draco's other side revealed Bellatrix. The witch's face too was covered, yet Draco could detect the barest of shivers as he watched her.

Hopefully the Dark Lord would be too busy with the summoning to scrutinize his followers closely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Once the battle commenced, it was for naught on the side of mortals. Many fell that day, leaving behind many a widow and orphan. Yet despite our loses and the seemingly invincible foe we faced, the Demon Army pulled back. That is when we learned of the true nature of our enemy._'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko and Dawn tried to hold back their laughter, really, they did.

But it was just too damn funny.

Kirishima glared at the two as they rolled about on the floor, holding their chests in pain from the laughter.

Had it happened to someone else, Kirishima probably would have laughed too. But it didn't.

It happened to her.

And she was pissed.

Waking up in a pink room wasn't too bad.

Growing up, her childhood room had been pink. It wasn't really her choice in colors, but her Aunt was a bit odd on certain things and wouldn't change the color.

Waking up in pink clothes?

Yeah, it was bearable. To a certain extent. She wasn't really concerned about the clothes. Though it did cause her remaining eye to twitch a bit.

Waking up with pink hair?

THAT had crossed the line.

Kirishima was very proud of her auburn hair. It was nice and silky and reached down her back to just below her waist. Only Belldandy's hair was longer (though Asuka's was also fairly close, Kirishima loathed to compare her auburn hair to the red of Asuka's).

Now it was pink.

Flaming hot pink.

And though it had been almost six hours since discovering it as such, Kirishima had been unable to change it back.

Which brings us to now.

Kirishima had finally left her bedroom to find her daughters just outside. Upon seeing her, they had broken down into laughter.

At this point, Arael had complete sympathy for Arael when Yui had tried to dye the albino woman's hair red, and it came out pink instead.

"You know revenge is a dish best served cold." Kirishima growled, "And it IS February."

"Sorry Mana-Momma." Dawn said between snickers, "But seeing you with pink hair……" she broke down again into peals of laughter.

'She's family…you can't strike her down….she's family…..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort stood before the cauldron and began to chant in an old tongue, one that had been unused for over a thousand years. As he chanted, the cauldron began to fill with a substance so black, it seemed to suck all the light into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny were enjoying their lunch when suddenly pain flared into his mind through the scar. Harry grabbed his head and let out a scream of anguish. Ginny was immediately at his side, followed a moment later by Myrtle who had come out of the lake.

Blood seeped through Harry's fingers as the pain began to increase tenfold. His cries began to become weaker and weaker.

"Myrtle," Ginny said, "Get help now."

Myrtle nodded and flew off towards the castle, leaving Ginny with Harry's blood soaked head in her lap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Many of our brothers who were captured lay slain at demonic hands. No quarter was given. Woman and Child, even the injured were slain. The Demon army was a blight upon the land, a darkness no light could pierce._'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a roar, black magical energy spewed forth from the cauldron and shot straight into the sky above. There it began to spread and fill the sky, obscuring the light of the sun. It slowly began to spread out across the country sky, covering the land in a magical eclipse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Many thought the time of Armageddon had arrived._'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima stormed through the halls, glaring at the student who stared at her in shock. Behind her, Dawn and Yoko followed, still snickering.

Suddenly the three came to a halt.

To the students, it was if a full body bind had been cast on them, so quickly they had stopped moving. Their eyes, though, their eyes were filled with a stunned amazement.

Just as quickly as they stopped, they began running towards the Headmistress' office.

That was when the students noticed the darkening sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning crackled about the Death Eaters as the cauldron continued to spew forth it's dark energy into the sky.

"Severus?" Draco said, "Is it supposed to be…"

"Silence." Snape snapped.

Voldemort continued to chant in the ancient language. Just as he seemed to be reaching a climax, he glanced to the side and nodded to Lucious.

Lucious moved around behind Wormtail.

"You have one final service to perform for the Dark Lord rat." He snarled as he booted Pettigrew in the back.

Pettigrew let out a shout as he fell forward and into the cauldron. His shouts turned into screams as the dark energy encircled him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Our mortal world was only saved by several characteristics of the Demons._

_Greed, betrayal, and self –preservation._

_Two Demons possessing the bodies of their mortal followers came to us. They were named Draco and Ceres. What they proposed shocked and surprised us, yet we welcomed any chance to save our world._

_They offered us peace, no pure-blooded Demon would tread upon our world ever again, in exchange for our help in capturing their leader, the Demon Azazeal._

_Their price was that Azazeal's would be destroyed, and his soul would be locked in our world for all eternity. Should he be released, our world would be doomed to be ruled by the Queen of Darkness……..forever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minerva!"

McGonagall looked from her window to her offices fireplace. Remus Lupin's face was looking back at her from within.

"Do you see it Minerva?" he asked, "What's going on?"

"I see it Remus." McGonagall replied, "But I don't know what it is."

"I do."

McGonagall turned to see a pink-haired Kirishima entering the office, Dawn and Yoko right behind her.

"Mana." McGonagall said, "What is…?"

"Summon the Order Minerva." Kirishima said, "The worst has happened. Azazeal is back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Death Eaters took a step back as Pettigrew slowly rose from the now shattered remains of the cauldron. Gone was the crouched and jittery figure they knew as Wormtail. In his place was figure that oozed dark energy and caused those present to tremble in fear from his gaze.

The fact that he had glowing red eyes added to the disturbing image.

With a flash of flame, Pettigrew's body transformed into a powerful figure dressed in black robes. Red slash marks marked his forehead and cheeks. When he spoke, it was in a deep voice that caused several Death Eaters to wet themselves.

"I have returned."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two days had past before the Order could meet in its entirety.

McGonagall rose wearily from her spot at the head of the table set up in a classroom appropriated for the meeting. The entire student body was currently locked up tight in their dorms, thus non would be wandering about that would come upon the meeting.

"I call this meeting to order." She called out, silencing everyone present.

"Minerva." Molly called out, "Why are _they_ here?"

McGonagall knew exactly who Mrs. Weasley referred to.

Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Neville were all present, as were of course Professor Kirishima, Dawn, and Yoko.

"They are here because they have their own input to add to this meeting." McGonagall replied.

"How is Harry?" Remus quickly asked.

"Unconscious." The Headmistress replied, "Madam Pomfrey and Miss Weasley will alert us to any changes."

"I suppose the next question would be 'What the hell is going on?'" Moody said.

"The Minister, Undersecretary, and most their aides are in a state of panic." Mr. Weasley said, "None of the Department Heads know what to make of it."

"The Unspeakables are also going crazy." Tonks added.

"The Goblins are acting funny too." Bill Weasley stated, "Fleur and I have seen things that make me think they're readying for a war."

"Could the Goblins be preparing for a revolt?" another Order member asked.

Kirishima let off a snort that caused many to glare at her.

McGonagall glanced at Kirishima.

"Mana, if you would enlighten the Order."

Kirishima shrugged.

"Voldemort has called forth Azazeal."

Bill's eyes widened while the rest of the Order looked on confused.

"No way…" Bill murmured.

"Just what is an Azazeal?" Moody asked.

"Azazeal is a Demon." Bill stated, "The Demon that led the Demonic Armies that nearly conquered the world."

"Miss Granger told us of this during ze last meeting." Fleur stated, "Professor Kirishima also stated that ze demon existed."

"I still don't believe…" Moody began to say before he was cut off by Hermione.

"What spell do you know that can cause that?!" She asked, pointing out the window. No sunlight had been seen for the past two days.

Not even starlight.

"The book I've been reading," Neville spoke up nervously, "states that when the Demon Army first appeared, darkness covered the land."

"So are we facing an entire army?" Moody asked, "Or one Demon?"

"Even one is more then enough." An order member grumbled, "Have we heard anything from Snape or Malfoy?"

Everyone but McGonagall glanced at Pansy. The Slytherin shook her head.

"I've received nothing." She said.

"Unfortunately," McGonagall began, "I have been informed we have lost that particular source of information."

Everyone looked at McGonagall curiously, non more so then Pansy.

"What do you mean Minerva?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Before I bring in our source," McGonagall replied, "I would ask that you all take an oath not to harm the persons who enter that door."

Many frowned, but all did give their oaths.

"Let them in Mana."

Kirishima rose and walked to the classroom door. She opened it, admitting two figures in black hooded cloaks. They moved to stand just behind McGonagall. Kirishima stood nearby.

The first figure removed her hood to reveal the aristocratic features of Narcissa Malfoy. The second removed her hood, revealing the haunted face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Shouts and screams filled the room. Chairs immediately were pushed back as Moody, Remus, Ron, and Neville all started to rise.

"SIT DOWN!" Kirishima snapped.

Remus, Ron, and Neville quickly did so as if under a spell. Moody remained standing a moment, but finally did return to his seat.

"You gave oaths to listen to them." Kirishima hissed, "So do so!"

Narcissa took a step forward, then slowly looked towards Pansy.

"I…." She said softly, her voice on the verge of breaking, "…..bring word of the death of Severus……and my son."

Pansy went pale. Hermione placed her hand on Pansy's, offering support. The Slytherin shifted her hand around and gripped the Gryffindor's hand tightly.

"Malfoy's dead?" Ron asked.

"How do you know this?" Moody growled, "It could be a trick to….."

"It's no trick." Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. She sounded vastly different then the last time they had heard her voice in the Department of Mysteries. Gone was the insane laughter and baby talk. Now, she sounded like one who was tired of it all.

Bellatrix produced her wand, an act which caused many to go for their own. But the Death Eater had no intention of fighting. She put the wand to her temple and produced a fine strand of silver memory from her head.

"Here." She said softly.

McGonagall once again produced the stone bowl and placed the memory from Bellatrix inside. With a tap of her wand, they saw through the eyes of Bellatrix the events of two days before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning crackled about the Death Eaters as the cauldron continued to spew forth it's dark energy into the sky.

"Severus?" Draco said, "Is it supposed to be…"

"Silence." Snape snapped.

Voldemort continued to chant in the ancient language. Just as he seemed to be reaching a climax, he glanced to the side and nodded to Lucious.

Lucious moved around behind Wormtail.

"You have one final service to perform for the Dark Lord rat." He snarled as he booted Pettigrew in the back.

Pettigrew let out a shout as he fell forward and into the cauldron. His shouts turned into screams as the dark energy encircled him.

The screams soon faded, and with a roar, the cauldron cracked and broke apart.

The Death Eaters took a step back as Pettigrew slowly rose from the now shattered remains of the cauldron. Gone was the crouched and jittery figure they knew as Wormtail. In his place was figure that oozed dark energy and caused those present to tremble in fear from his gaze.

The fact that he had glowing red eyes added to the disturbing image.

With a flash of flame, Pettigrew's body transformed into a powerful figure dressed in black robes. Red slash marks marked his forehead and cheeks. When he spoke, it was in a deep voice that caused several Death Eaters to wet themselves.

"I have returned."

"I greet you Demon Azazeal, Lord of the Shadows." Voldemort said.

Azazeal turned his red eyes onto Voldemort.

"You are he who has freed me from that accursed prison?"

"I am Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord stated, "These are my Death Eaters, my loyal followers."

Azazeal raised an arm and pulled back his sleeve, revealing the dark mark.

"This body too was one of your 'Loyal' Death Eaters?" the Demon asked.

"It was."

The Demon snorted. "If this mortal's memories be true, then 'loyal' is hardly the term I would use for your followers."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Wormtail still exists?" he asked slowly, "And what of my Death Eaters?"

"No." the Demon replied, "His soul has left this mortal shell….. only I remain. As for your Death Eaters……" The Demon turned his gaze on those present. "I see loyalty in few. The rest, they reek of fear…….and betrayal."

"BETRAYAL!!" Voldemort roared, "Who amongst you dares to betray me?!!"

Several Death Eaters shifted nervously. Voldemort saw this and quickly cast _Aveda Kadavera_ upon them.

"The stench of betrayal is still in the air." Azazeal stated, "And it is thickest there!" He pointed towards a group of Death Eaters.

"SEIZE THEM!" Voldemort shouted.

The group of Death Eaters was quickly bound by thick cords and fell to the ground prostrate before the Dark Lord and the Demon. Masks were removed, revealing the faces of those bound. Amongst them were Severus, Draco, and Bellatrix.

"Find me the betrayers." Voldemort hissed.

Azazeal walked silently before the bound Death Eaters, starring deeply into their eyes. Reaching Bellatrix, he paused for a moment. A frown appeared on his face followed by a look of confusion. He then shook his head and moved on. Finally he paused before Severus and Draco.

"Here lay your betrayers." The Demon stated.

Hands roughly pulled Severus and Draco to their feet. Voldemort moved before them.

"You have a habit of betraying those you spy for Severus." The Dark Lord stated coldly. "You who delivered the prophecy to me, you who killed Dumbledore. What is the extent of your betrayal? Did you willingly hamper Quirell's efforts to get the Sorcerer's stone? Just what else have you done against me?"

Voldemort then whirled about to face Draco.

"And you young Malfoy." He hissed, "Your pathetic attempts against Potter haven't gone unnoticed. Your usefulness ended the day Dumbledore died……" he pointed his wand directly between Draco's eyes. "…..WHICH SHOULD HAVE BEEN AT YOUR HANDS!! NOT SEVERUS'!!"

Voldemort lowered his wand and looked to Azazeal.

"I have read that you know the most painful of deaths." He stated.

The Demon smirked.

"With pleasure."

Azazeal walked up to Draco and held his hand just before the teen's chest. A red glow appeared upon his palm.

Draco immediately began to thrash about in the grip of the Dark wizard's that held him. He then let out a scream of pain that echoed throughout the clearing. As the others watched, Draco's skin began to shrink and tighten around his bones. His movements began to decrease, as the sound of his screams faded.

Soon, all that was left of Draco was a desiccated corpse.

The Death Eaters dropped the corpse in disgust, allowing it to shatter upon the ground. Lucious stared at the pile of bones and dust that had been his son…..and sneered.

If the Death Eaters didn't have reason to fear Azazeal, he had just given them a reason too. The Demon smiled at the corpse.

"It's been so long since I enjoyed one so young." His eyes then flicked to Severus. "Is your soul prepared?"

The Demon reached forward towards Severus' chest with his hand……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall tapped her wand against the stone bowl, pausing the image.

The only sounds in the room where those uncomfortable shifting in chairs, as well as a few sounds of gagging.

"I doubt we need to see Severus' death." McGonagall stated, her face very pale.

Hermione's hand had gone numb from Pansy's grip, but the bushy haired witch didn't complain. She was gripping the Slytherin's hand just as tightly as they watched Draco's death. Neville seem slightly woozy, having gotten sick while Draco screamed. She glanced over to see Ron bent over the armrest, depositing his lunch on the floor. The other Weasley's were holding up slightly better. The real shocker had been when her eyes had fallen on Professor Kirishima and her daughters.

Dawn and Yoko looked pale, but otherwise were unaffected. Kirishima herself though…….

The look on Kirishima's face sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Why didn't the Demon kill you?" Moody asked. His tone was surprisingly soft, most likely because of what he had just seen.

"I don't know." Bellatrix replied. "After Severus was dead…..the Dark Lord had all of his followers examined for betrayal. Another three were killed. But when he came to me……..he would just frown and move on." Bellatrix glanced at her sister. "When we were finally dismissed, I apparated to the Manor and told Cissa what had happened."

Narcissa turned and faced the Order. Her eyes still had tears falling from them after seeing her son killed.

"I am not, nor have I ever been a Death Eater." She stated, "Any sympathies I had to the Dark Lord's cause ended with the death of my son. After Bella told me what had happened, I decided to leave Lucious."

Bellatrix then spoke up. "I left the service of the Dark Lord because of the Demon. I no longer believe in the Dark Lord. I……lost that belief during my recovery from fighting the Witch in Black."

"What makes you think we won't toss you into Azkaban?" Moody growled.

Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly.

"If that is where you wish to send me," she said, "so be it. I'll await my death by the Dark Lord's hand along with the others."

Tonks shifted in her chair.

"We can't send her there." The Auror said, "It's still in disarray from Voldemort's attack."

"We can't leave her amongst us." Mrs. Weasley stated, "She's a murderer."

"I have killed no one." Bellatrix said softly.

"Sirius." Remus growled.

"I hit him with a stunner. He fell into the veil unintentionally."

"The Longbottoms?" Moody growled. Neville looked up at the mention of his parents.

"I was there." Bellatrix stated.

"Enough." Professor Kirishima said. "We need to look ahead. To do that, we need them both."

"We don't need them!" Moody hissed.

Kirishima glared back at the old Auror.

"We do." She stated firmly, "Lestrange knows the Dark Lord's strategies and movements for the past year. With her help, we can plot where he might strike next and hopefully move people to safety before the attack occurs."

"What do you mean 'move people to safety'?" Bill asked, "Shouldn't we try and fight the Death Eaters? Or at least warn the Ministry?"

Kirishima turned and face Bill.

"You are no longer simply fighting Death Eaters." She said slowly, "You are now fighting a Monster from Hell." She pointed to the students present. "Those four can tell you exactly what they have learned of Demons. I can tell you now, it is not pretty. We're lucky he hasn't already been unleashed upon this school!"

"It's only one Demon." Tonks pointed out.

"A demon with the power to vaporize half the planet." Dawn replied, "I hope we're on the half he decides to spare."

"He won't vaporize half the planet." Kirishima grumbled.

"He won't?" Dawn asked, looking confused.

"No." Kirishima replied, "Because he wants to have enough toys to play with." She opened her arms towards the Order. "Here's a bunch of toys now."

Mrs. Weasley looked aghast.

"He wouldn't actually consider……"

"Mrs. Weasley," Kirishima said, her voice very serious, "What happened to those Muggles after the Quidditch Cup at the hands of the Death Eaters is nothing compared to what a Demon is capable of doing." She looked at the others gathered at the table.

"As far as a Demon is concerned," she said, "You all are less then ants, but more entertaining."

A retort from Moody was quickly cut off by a glare from McGonagall. The Headmistress then looked at those gathered.

"While I wouldn't put it quite as Mana has," she said, "the Demon is a cause for grave concern."

"I suppose I could look over the ancient texts that Gringotts has." Bill stated.

"And I could travel to France and look up information there." Fleur added.

"We've been over everything that Hogwart's has." Hermione stated. She then glanced at Professor Kirishima. "And then some."

Moody gave a quick glance towards Kirishima, then turned to McGonagall.

"When will Harry be ready?"

Hermione, Pansy, Neville, Kirishima, Dawn, and Yoko suddenly looked very curious.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Training."

"What training?"

"The Training we need to give Potter." Moody growled, "How else is he to fight the Dark Lord?"

"Wait." Kirishima placed her hands down on the tabletop and glared at Moody. "You…..want Harry…..to give up the last months he has as a normal teen…….to train?"

"Potter is hardly a normal kid." Moody growled.

"He's already being taught here in school…….."

"He needs to double….no……triple his training time and learn Auror level spells."

Kirishima slammed her fist on the table.

"He's a human being for Merlin's sake!" she shouted, "Doesn't he get a say in how he'd like his life to go?"

"There's more important things in the world then one boy's happiness!" Moody snapped, "There's a war in the Wizarding world that is spreading to the muggle. We need Potter!"

Kirishima stood up straight and gave Moody such a glare that had it been anyone else, they'd have burst into tears and begged forgiveness.

"If you force that boy to fight," she said coldly, "You are no better then Voldemort."

With that, she turned and left the room, Dawn and Yoko at her heels.

Ron sat up, having finally finished emptying his stomach onto the floor.

"I feel better now." He said towards Hermione. He then noticed the look on her face, as well as the looks of the people around him.

"What did I miss?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You could have been a bit easier on them._" Dawn grumbled as the three walked down the corridor.

"_I won't sugar-coat it._" Kirishima replied, "_They're in deep shit._"

"_You still could have…._"

Kirishima stopped and whirled about on Dawn.

"_These people are sheep! They allowed Death Eaters to get off with a slap of the hand after the first war. They allowed corruption to enter their government. And to top it all off, they place a boy, who's only claim to fame is he survived an attack by a Dark Lord because of his mother's sacrifice, on a fucking pedestal. He neither seeks, nor desires the fame he gets. When they need a hero they immediately look to him, and when he fucks up they run him into the goddamn ground._" Kirishima held the glare on Dawn. "_They are treating him like some goddamned weapon! Even I had more of a life then Harry is having! And that is really saying something!_"

Kirishima then whirled about and continued down the hall. Dawn and Yoko stared at the retreating back of their mother.

"Something isn't right with Momma." Yoko said softly.

"I know." Dawn replied, "and I think I know exactly what it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lifted her head as the doors to the Hospital Wing opened. She had almost been asleep, using her hand clasped in Harry's as a pillow. Now she watched as the DADA Professor walked the length of the room to Harry's bedside.

Professor Kirishima stopped at Harry's bedside.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

"Still asleep." Ginny replied, "Pomfrey thinks he'll wake up tomorrow, if we're lucky."

Kirishima nodded. She then leaned over and gently brushed Harry's hair back.

"Come back to us soon Harry." She said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I want to know," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, "Is why the Minister, Goblins, and the Unspeakables are going crazy."

Hermione glanced at Neville, Ron, and Pansy, before looking to the rest of the Order.

"We know." She said softly.

"How could you know why the Unspeakables are doing what they're doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"And the Goblins?" Bill Weasley added.

"Well," the bushy haired Witch began, "The Goblins were allied with the Shadows during that time. With Azazeal back, they might flock to him. As to the Ministry……"

Hermione looked to Neville.

"When Azazeal was sealed away by Merlin and the Wizard forces," he began, "They had help……from the Demons."

"Demons _helped_ the wizards?" Remus asked.

"Traitorous basterds." Moody grumbled, "I can see why You-Know-Who likes em."

"You have no idea." Bellatrix mumbled.

"They had a treaty with Merlin." Neville continued, "For their help, Azazeal would remain sealed away here for all eternity. In return, no pure Demon would set forth on this earth."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Tonks said.

"It gets worse." Ron replied.

"There was a stipulation in the treaty." Neville said, "One that Merlin agreed to. It says that should Azazeal be released by a member of the Wizarding kind……..our world, both muggle and wizard, would fall under the rule of the Queen of Hell."

Silence enveloped the entire room. It was so quiet, Hermione briefly thought everyone had stopped breathing.

Then Bellatrix put to words what everyone was thinking.

"Ah shit…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lifted her head again when Hermione, Ron, and Pansy entered. Hermione and Ron looked slightly uneasy about something, while Pansy looked very pale and lost.

"How was the meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Loud." Ron replied. He then stopped walking. "Wha…..?"

Hermione and Pansy turned to see what had stopped Ron.

There laying on top of another hospital bed was Professor Kirishima, asleep.

"Is she alright?" Pansy asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"She's fine." Ginny replied, "She came in and sat with Harry and me for a bit, then she laid down and went to sleep."

"Right." Ron said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are in the castle." Pansy said.

"What!?" Ginny asked in shock, "Why?!?"

"They brought information about V..Voldemort." Hermione replied with a stutter on the Dark Lord's name. She then glanced at Pansy before adding. "Snape and Draco are dead."

Ginny's eyes widened. She immediately looked at Pansy. The Slytherin's head was bowed slightly and her eyes seemed distant.

"You-know-who summoned the demon." Ron said, "The Demon killed the greasy git and the ponce."

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny both snapped.

"Anyway." Hermione said, still giving Ron a look. "Pansy and I thought we should send a letter off to…..that person….to let them know what is happening."

"Probably a good idea." Ginny said with a nod. "I actually had a similar idea, but was waiting on Pansy." She then looked towards the ceiling. "Poe?"

The raven swooped down from the shadows of the ceiling rafters and came to rest on the backrest of a chair.

"Blo…" Ron started to say before the two girls and the bird all turned to glare at him.

Pansy suddenly became alert as the Raven landed. She pulled out a bit of parchment and quickly wrote out a message. She then tied it to the raven's leg.

"Go Poe." She whispered.

Poe let out a caw, then leaped into the air. Hermione opened a window, allowing the bird to soar out into the darkness. The girls and Ron then turned back to Harry.

Had they watched the raven a bit longer, they might have seen it vanish in a burst of flame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort walked down the corridor that led to the room they had given Azazeal. Since his return, the Demon had been hold up inside the room, reviewing past editions of the Daily Prophet, as well as more then one history book.

The Dark Lord approached the door, which obediently opened for him.

As he had been the last several times someone had looked in on him, Azazeal was looking through a book and didn't bother to look up.

"Yes?" The Demon asked in irritation.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. The Dark Lord found the Demons attitude infuriating at times, but unfortunately this couldn't be solved by a well placed Crucio. The Demon would just shrug it off.

"One of my followers has gone missing." He stated.

Azazeal turned his head, bringing the Dark Lord into view of his red eyes.

"Oh?" the Demon replied, "Another one of your 'Loyal' followers?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me." Voldemort hissed, "And you yourself vouched for her loyalty!"

Azazeal raised an eyebrow.

"I vouched for her?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Voldemort snapped, "She was there at your summoning."

Azazeal's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Her." He muttered, "I remember."

"Then you'll remember that you never announced her as a traitor."

"That is because I wasn't able to read her."

Voldemort stared at the Demon.

"What do you mean?"

"Her mind was closed to me." Azazeal replied, "I could not see in."

"Occlumency?"

"A pathetic mortal's attempt to hide their thoughts." The Demon snarled, "It's no match for the power of my mind."

Voldemort glared at the Demon a moment.

"How much longer do you intend to remain here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I wish to rid this world of Harry Potter!" Voldemort snapped, "Once the brat is gone I will rule this world! You will help me in this!"

"Why should I obey one who has desecrated his own soul?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I freed you." He hissed, "You will obey me!"

Azazeal nodded his head.

"Very well. I shall obey you….."

Voldemort nodded and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"….for now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana Kirishima stood in a circle of light, surrounded by darkness.

"_Am I doing the right thing?_" she said softly.

"_What does your heart tell you?_" another voice replied.

Kirishima sniffed slightly.

"_For once, I wish you could just answer me._"

"_Where is the fun in that?_"

Kirishima smiled, then sighed.

"_I've not even known him a year, yet he effects me so……strongly._"

"_His life story calls out to you._" The voice replied, "_You and he are much the same._"

"_We do have green eyes….or eye in my case._" Kirishima grumbled.

"_The eyes are the windows into the soul._" The voice replied, "_Despite your age differences and some aspects of your background you both possess kind hearts and gentle souls._"

"_Ruin my image why don't you._" Kirishima grumbled.

The voice chuckled.

"_You were never one to worry about your image, that is why you lived apart from the others for so long._" The voice then became more serious sounding. "_You both lost your parents at a young age. You, though, you at least were able to meet your mother and she imparted some aspects of herself onto you. That is why your Aunt considered you a failure in her original purpose for you. The training was never able to drive your mother's teachings, the humanity, from you. But though your Aunt had expectations for you, she provided you with a 'loving' environment. Welsper and Mara became surrogate parents to you. Even your Aunt has a place in her heart for you._"

"_Ah hell, don't tell them that mushy stuff._" Kirishima mumbled.

"_Harry hasn't known love._" The voice said, "_At least not until recently. He now has the love of the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom, and now Parkinson._" Kirishima could easily picture the smirk when she heard the voice add. "_He has even found a way into the heart of one Mana Kirishima._"

Kirishima turned her head and looked at the ground, her cheeks slightly red.

"_So tell me Mana,_" the voice asked, "_Are you doing the right thing by being here?_"

Kirishima took a deep breath before replying.

"_Yes._"

"_Good._" The voice replied, "_Oh by the way, I intend to get back at you for sending me those candies that make you get sick._"

"_WHAT!?!?!?_" Kirishima asked, startled, "_What candies? I didn't send……….ah hell……Yoko. What happened?_"

"_Projectile vomiting is not fun to have while trying to help brush your daughter's hair._"

Kirishima cringed.

"_How did Kris take it?_"

"_Mana……_"

"_Yes Sayoko?_"

"_Yoko is in deep shit._"

"_Ouch._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima sat up and looked around.

She was still in the hospital wing, sitting on one of the vacant beds. Ginny Weasley seemed to be asleep, her head resting on Harry and her's clasped hands. Kirishima glanced at her watch and noted it was only three am.

"Should get more sleep." She grumbled.

The Professor rose to her feet and quietly walked to Harry's bedside. She stared at moment at the two teens, really still children in her eyes. Both had peaceful looks upon their faces as they rested.

Wait a moment……

Kirishima frowned and leaned over the bed, looking closer at Harry's face.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have really horrid morning breath?" Harry asked softly.

Kirishima stood up straight.

"That's not very damn funny Potter." She growled.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically, though his smile said otherwise.

Kirishima allowed herself a small smile.

"I suppose you've recovered for the most part?"

Harry nodded.

"If recovery includes getting used to waking up in the hospital wing all the time." Harry said. He then looked up. "That ceiling is becoming a rather familiar view."

"You know." Kirishima said, smiling slightly, "I have a friend who had that very problem."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How'd he solve it?"

"Avoided getting injured." Kirishima replied, "And a can of paint."

Harry snorted.

"Lot of good that will do me." He grumbled, "I don't even try looking for trouble and it finds me." He then glanced at the Professor. "Why are the visions effecting me so badly this year? I've never spent this much time in the hospital before."

Kirishima's eye narrowed slightly.

"I'm afraid it might be related to your Occlumency shields, and your link to Voldemort."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kirishima began, sitting down on the side opposite Ginny, "You were raised a Muggle, so you'll probably understand it this way. Let's say your mind is a flower garden and the visions from Voldemort is the water from a hose. The water pours out of the hose and covers everything in the garden fairly evenly right?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Kirishima raised her hand thumb stretched out. "Now you put your thumb over the end of that hose." She lower her thumb. "What happens?"

"Water comes out of the hose in a jet because of the pressure building up behind your thumb." Harry replied.

"Exactly. The way Arael described your shields was a castle. Your link to Voldemort was a snake that the castle went around. Before, the visions entered your head and spread out, hitting you evenly, but now with your shields, they are blasting in through that one point. Your 'Garden' was blasted into disarray."

"Then this last time….?"

"Voldemort was calling upon very old and ancient dark magic." Kirishima said gravely, "I believe that some of it might have leaked through to you."

"Oh."

"Harry," Kirishima said softly, "How much did you see?"

"All of it." Harry said as he looked off to the side. "Snape….Malfoy……even Wormtail didn't deserve that." He then looked back at Kirishima. "Is it possible to save Pettigrew?"

"I don't know." Kirishima replied softly, "Most possessions are temporary, with no lasting effects. This though…….I only know of two cases that are even remotely similar, both happened to the same man, yet he recovered."

Harry nodded, then sighed as he leaned back.

"I wonder how long it will be before Voldemort sends the Demon after me?" he murmured, "I wonder….will the Demon do to me what he did to Malfoy and Snape?"

"Doubtful."

Harry turned and looked at the Professor curiously.

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Harry," Kirishima said softly, "First off, call me Mana. Second, Pettigrew owes you a life debt. I believe he still lives, though deeply buried by the Demon that is possessing him. With that life debt in place, the Demon cannot harm you."

"Oh." Harry replied.

"Besides," Kirishima placed her hand gently on Harry's arm. "I won't let him touch a hair on your head. You have my word on that."

Harry nodded.

"Now rest Harry." Kirishima said, "and in the morning, you get smothered in kisses by Ginny here."

"Thank you Pro….Mana."

Kirishima smiled, before turning and leaving the hospital wing.

Harry laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He thought of the conversation he had just had. He thought of Ginny…..

But he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to just what had happened to Snape and Malfoy.

He idly wondered if the two were now being tormented by Prongs and Padfoot.

It seemed fitting in a way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two nights previously

The clearing was still lit by an eerie glow, a residual of the Dark Energy that had issued forth from this place earlier that. The cauldron still lay shattered at the bottom of the hole dug by the Death Eaters. Near to the hole were the crumbled, desiccated remains of Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy.

With a flash of light a figure in cloaked in black appeared. It seemed to glide across the clearing to the two sets of remains. The figure then knelt down and ran it's hand over the first set of remains. Sparkles of energy trailed from the hand as it moved over the remains. The figure then repeated the gesture with the second set of remains, before rising and backing away.

The sparkles continued to wink across the remains, and then faded. As soon as the last sparkle faded, the ghostly forms of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy sat up from their remains.

"Severus?" Draco asked, staring at his mentor.

"Draco?" the former Professor asked, "But you're dead! I saw him…." He then looked down. "What the bloody hell?"

Draco looked down as well. His eyes went wide.

"Severus…" Draco's voice was barely a whisper now. "Is that…."

"It is you." The cloaked figure said in a feminine voice. "Shocking I know, but you'll get over it."

Draco and Severus looked up at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Snape asked.

"I am you guide." She replied.

"Guide to where?" Draco asked, nervously.

"To quote a great man, I am your guide to 'the next great adventure'."

Draco and Snape looked at each other before standing up. The cloaked figure began to lead then off into the forest.

"Where are you taking us?" Draco asked.

"It is my job to lead the souls of the death to the gateway." The cloaked figure replied, "From there, they are judged. Those found worthy continue on through the White Gates. Those found lacking, burn."

"So you are Death?" Snape asked.

The cloaked figure stopped and turned towards the former professor.

"Some people call me that, others call me the reaper." The figure moved closer to them. "My friends call me George."

She continued walking and came to a stop. Before them was a great glowing gateway.

"What is that?" Snape asked.

"Your destination." George replied.

"What's in there?" Draco asked.

George shook her head.

"I don't know. I cannot pass through. This is for you and you alone."

Draco turned and looked at Snape. The former Professor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. With a final glance at Draco, he started forward. Draco followed.

The two stepped through the glowing gateway. As soon as they did, the gateway vanished, taking them with it.

George stared silently at the spot a moment, before turning and vanishing in a white flash.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The morning sun found Harry standing before the great white tomb of Dumbledore.

Of and on throughout the past year, Harry had entertained thoughts of leaving school, to resume his Headmaster's quest of finding the pieces of Voldemort's soul, the Horcruxes, and destroying them. Once the Horcruxes were gone, Harry had a chance at destroying Voldemort once and for all.

Or Voldemort had a chance of killing Harry.

Damn prophecy.

Each time Harry had thought of leaving, another part raged within him in regards to his friends, and girlfriend. Hermione and Ron had pledged a year ago that they would stay by his side to the end. Ginny had all but done the same, refusing to let Harry drive her off.

Regardless wither they came with him or not, their lives were in danger. Hermione as a mudblood, the Weasley's as blood traitors. They were not safe as long as Voldemort lived.

Then there was Pansy Parkinson.

It still surprised Harry to think of Pansy as a friend. She had antagonized him and his friends for so long. Then sixth year, she was all but invisible. Then came the summer and the destruction of her home and the death of her family. The Pansy they met at Bill and Fleur's wedding was vastly different from the one they had known. It had taken time, but Pansy had been accepted by his friends, as well as himself.

She had been a help as well in their various extracurricular research projects. Harry was fairly sure that if he asked, she would stand alongside him, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny against Voldemort.

Footsteps alerted him to the fact that someone was coming up behind him. He figured it would be one of two people: Ginny, or Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny, because she had this knack of finding him when he'd wandered off to think.

Madam Pomfrey, because he left the hospital wing without permission.

Turning around, he discovered he was wrong on both counts.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry immediately pulled his wand.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed as he pointed his wand between her eyes.

Surprising to Harry, Bellatrix made no move to reach for her wand.

"I wanted to apologize." She said softly.

"APOLOGIZE?!?!" Harry shouted incredulously.

"For Sirius." Bellatrix replied, "I didn't mean to kill him."

"But you did!" Harry snapped, "He fell through the veil and….."

Bellatrix bowed her head.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Why are you sorry?" He growled, "You're a Death Eater! It should have pleased your master to kill a blood traitor."

"I no longer follow the Dark Lord." Bellatrix replied.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Witch in Black," Bellatrix replied, "Did something to me. Since I awoke, I've felt so much guilt and remorse. I went to Severus and Draco. I knew from the fight that Draco seemed to be turning against the Dark Lord. I didn't find out about Severus till I found them together."

"Does the Order know you're here?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix nodded. "McGonagall has given myself and my sister Narcissa shelter in return for all we know."

Harry nodded, then looked back at the tomb.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you took from me." Harry said softly.

"I can understand that." He heard Bellatrix say. "and I accept it." He heard her footsteps start to go away.

"Oh and Potter?"

"What Lestrange?"

"The nurse seems to be looking for you." Bellatrix replied, "And she's in a very fowl mood."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

Far above, the black raven known as Poe watched the two. It then let out a caw before vanishing in flame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well he didn't hex her." Kirishima muttered beside McGonagall as they looked down at Dumbledore's tomb from the Headmistress' office.

"Mister Potter has matured in the last few years." McGonagall stated.

"He's still quick to anger thought."

"A Potter Family trait I'm afraid."

Kirishima sighed.

"Hopefully it will all be over soon."

"Why are we waiting?"

McGonagall and Kirishima turned around to looked at Dawn. The younger girl was sitting on one of the chairs before the Headmistress' desk, fiddling with her cane.

"The Demon has risen." Dawn said, "We can go and…"

"First off." Kirishima said sternly, "We don't know where he is. We have no way to find him. The same magic that helps us also hinders us."

"Oh." Dawn murmured.

"And when it comes down to it, it's still Harry's destiny." Kirishima turned and glared at McGonagall. "Weather we like it or not."

McGonagall held up her hands.

"It was not me who bound you." She said quickly, "That was Dumbledore's doing."

"And I agreed to do so." Kirishima replied, "Just don't you forget the words."

"Of course I won't." McGonagall replied.

Kirishima only nodded, before she and Dawn left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the great hall and quickly sat down beside Ginny and Pansy.

"Where were you?" Ginny hissed, "Madam Pomfrey woke me up and demanded to know where you went!"

"I went out to Dumbledore's tomb." Harry replied, "I just wanted a bit of time to think." He shrugged. "Then Lestrange showed up."

"How many pieces is she in?"

"None." Harry replied, "She apologized and accepted that I probably won't ever forgive her."

"Ah."

Harry glanced at Pansy. The Slytherin seemed to be staring at her food with dull empty eyes.

"Pansy?" he asked softly.

The girl turned her head slightly and looked at Harry from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry about Draco."

Pansy only nodded, and looked back at her food.

Harry looked back at Ginny, who shrugged at him. Harry turned back to Pansy.

"If you need anyone to talk to," he said, "Ginny and I are here for you." He put his hand on hers. "Ok?"

Another nod, but she did turn her hand in his and give it a slight squeeze. Harry looked back at Ginny who nodded in approval.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is hopeless." Hermione muttered as she flipped through the Merlin book.

Harry, Ron, Pansy, and Ginny looked up. They'd gone up to the Common room after breakfast and had returned to researching the Demon.

"It doesn't say anything in here about how they defeated the Demons." Hermione growled, "And says nothing about how they sealed Azazeal away."

"Keep looking." Pansy said, one of the few times she had spoken that morning, "There has to be something."

"There isn't!" Hermione snapped. She then pulled a book out of her bag. "This book probably has it! But I can't identify the runes!" She tossed the book on the table. It landed on it's spine, causing the book to flip open in the middle.

Harry picked it up and looked at it.

"Well you've made a start at least." He said, "Looks like you have it mostly translated."

Everyone went quiet.

"Harry." Hermione said softly, "Just what are you talking about?"

Harry indicated the book in his hands.

"This one, the one that had Azazeal's name in it. It looks liked you've translated most of the…"

"Harry." Hermione interrupted, "I haven't translated anything."

"You haven't?"

"No."

Pansy looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," she said, "All I see are runes."

Suddenly Hermione was at Harry's side.

"Harry," the bushy haired witch said, "I want you to concentrate on the runes."

"But…" Harry started to protest.

"No Harry." Hermione replied, "Look at the runes. Concentrate on them."

Harry frowned, but did as his friend said. His eyes went wider as the few runes remaining on the page morphed into words he could understand before his eyes.

"How can I….?" Harry asked, "Why can I read it and you can't?"

"The memories Harry." Hermione said, "You've got Professor Kirishima's memories."

Pansy's eyes lit up. "And her knowledge as well."

"Which includes these runes." Hermione finished with a smile.

"What's it say Harry?" Ron asked.

"'_Mara, Demoness First Class. Last known location Nekomi, Japan, Asia, Earth. Known to associate with Senbei the Genie. Mara's current task is to bring misery and chaos into the life of one Keiichi Morisato and the Goddess Belldandy, First Class, Type two, Unlimited._'"

"Now we've got Goddesses?" Ron asked.

Harry flipped back towards the front.

"This says it's the 1997 edition." He stated.

"Then it's current." Hermione said, "Find Azazeal."

"'_Azazeal, Demon Class Zero…._'"

"So he hasn't got any class?"

"Quiet Ron."

"'……_Last known location England, Earth, Universe 342. This Demon was found to be a follower of She who was banished, also known as the Soultaker. This information was revealed while Azazeal was leading the Armies of Hell to conquer the mortals of that universe. Rather then allowing him to return, and knowing the Doublet System is in effect, it was decided to banish Azazeal to that world for eternity._

_His two followers, Draco, Demon First Class, and Ceres, Second Class, agreed to assist on threat of eternal pain._'"

"Being a Demon sounds kinda like being a Death Eater." Ron murmured.

"Only Voldemort kills his Death Eaters." Harry said, "It looks like they had a doublet system."

"With who though?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Remember the Merlin book." She said, "The Demons didn't want to kill Azazeal. They said it would attract unwanted attention, possibly leading to Armageddon."

"How could that cause the end of the world?" Ron asked.

"Think Ron!" Pansy said, "If the end of the world was to occur, what two factions would fight it out?"

"Remember," Hermione said, "The Doublet system was used to keep two sides from killing each other off."

It suddenly clicked in Harry's head.

"The doublets are Demons and the Gods." He said, "With the Doublet system in place, neither side could kill the other."

Hermione nodded. "The Demons couldn't kill one of their own, especially if a God died along with him. That would make the Gods very curious as to what was going on. If they didn't like it, they could launch the end of the world."

"So we have a Demon stranded here by his own kind." Ron said, "If he's here, where are the Gods?"

"That, Ron," Pansy said, "is a very good question."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I built up a bit of vacation time so I decided to use it."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow at the purple haired woman standing before her desk in her office.

"What did Bell have to say?" Kirishima asked.

Cayla smiled.

"Sempai said to either 'use it or lose it'."

"I'm sure coming here was not exactly the vacation she thought you had in mind." Kirishima replied, "You do know it is going to get rather messy here shortly?"

Cayla nodded. "I am well aware of it. But as you know, officially, we are not involved."

Kirishima smiled.

"Welcome to the fun."

Cayla nodded, then rose. She paused briefly at the door and glanced back at the stereo playing on the window ledge. The stereo had been softly playing classical music, much deferent fair then what was usually heard in Kirishima's presence.

"If you don't mind me asking," Cayla began, "But what is that?"

"Pachebel." Kirishima replied, "This is the only known recording of it being played by that particular quartet."

Cayla frowned. Seeing this, the Professor continued.

"High School recital." Kirishima explained, "A time when we were all…….happy." She glanced to the shelf that held the violin, then let out a sigh.

"What is happy anyway?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Soultaker Demoness Unknown rank, last known location unknown._'"

"Wow Harry." Ginny said dryly, "You really know how to turn a girl on."

Harry turned and glared at his girlfriend.

"I'm trying to figure out how to stop Azazeal." He stated, "To do that, I need to read this book. Otherwise……"

"Yeah I know." Ginny replied, laying back on Harry's bed. "Get on with it."

Harry started to turn back to the book, when a thought occurred to him.

"You know Ginny, this is the boy's dorm."

"Why Harry, I never knew that! Thank you for informing me. I always wondered what these 'boys' looked like."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious Ginny. What if Ron catches you up here?"

Ginny smirked. "Then Hermione finds out about Ron's dirty magazines."

"Oh." Harry started to turn back to the book when it clicked. "Dirty….How the hell does Ron have dirty magazines?!?! His own Mother stills cleans his room!"

"He hides them behind those ghastly Chuddly Cannons posters." Ginny replied, "And the posters help him because when no one is in the room, they intermingle with the witches in the magazines and….."

"ENOUGH!!" Harry roared. He held his head a moment while Ginny snickered. He then peeked out from under his hand. "The pictures really move in those?"

"Of course!" Ginny replied, "Of course when I found them, Ron said he only gets them for the articles……which we both know is a load of Hippogriff shit."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Ginny smirked back.

"Ooo I've been naughty. Gonna spank me?"

"Maybe later." Harry turned back to the book.

"Spoil sport."

"'_The Soultaker is the second most powerful person in Hell, coming after the Queen. The Soultaker's name has been lost to the ages, mostly from her doing, and the Queen refuses to acknowledge the existence of her sister since the attempted coup. The Soultaker led an army of followers in an attempt to overthrow the Queen. This attempt failed._

_The Queen showed her sister mercy by sparing her life by banishing her from the realm. The Soultaker did have three Demon children. Azazeal, Trigon, and Barbas._'"

"Well we know where Azazeal spawned from." Ginny said, "You think his brothers would help him?"

Harry flipped through the book.

"'_Trigon, Demon Class Zero, Last known location, Universe 264._

_Trigon was banished in the wake of supporting the Soultaker, his mother, against the Queen. For his foulness, the Queen transformed Trigon into that which the mortals depicted as a Devil._

_There are rumors that Trigon may have sired a child, but these have yet to be confirmed._'"

"What about Barbas?" Ginny asked.

"'_Barbas, Demon Class Zero, General of the Armies of Hell._

_Barbas has shown true loyalty to the Queen and for his efforts has been granted control of the Armies of Hell. He is well known for his hatred of the Gods, as well as the mortals._

_Barbas is one of the deadlier Demons of Hell and believes in the traditional role of Demons: to cause mortals as much misery as possible._'"

"Nice group." Ginny muttered, "It's a wonder You-Know-Who doesn't summon the lot of 'em."

"One is enough." Harry replied. He then frowned and looked at the page again. He then flipped through several other pages, his frown growing with each page.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

Harry reached over and gently pulled out the necklace with the Demonic rune from Ginny's shirt.

"Hermione said this was the Demonic rune for fate." He said, "But none of the Demons in here have a title, other then a rank." He then glanced at her. "Don't suppose you could give me a hint?"

"Harry," Ginny said, "Anytime I try to tell you something I……" Her voice immediately cut out. She let out a growl in frustration.

"Sorry Gin." Harry said softly as he raised his hand to her cheek. Ginny smiled and leaned into the hand.

"Now then." Harry said, closing the book. "The book doesn't seem to want to tell us how the Demons were defeated, only letting us know just how powerful and evil they were."

"Right." Ginny said, looking at him oddly.

"Well, I seem to remember taking out a troll and later a basilisk with a bit of luck and my wand." Harry replied, "Let's say we go up to the Room of Requirement and see about a little target practice."

Ginny gave Harry a weak smile. "Ok."

"And on the way back, there's this broom closet I found….."

"What are we waiting for?!" Ginny asked leaping to her feet. "We need to practice!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week all was quiet in the outside world. There were no attacks, yet the darkness continued to shroud the land in shadow. The Ministry was well into emergency mode as owls swamped the minister's office with demands to take action. The Daily Prophet was full of reader suggestions to remove the darkness, not all of them were very plausible though.

The Prophet also reported the muggle reaction to the darkness, which was varied as the darkness only seemed to cover England.

Harry used this time to practice with his wand, duel targets controlled by Ginny in the room of Requirement. They could gain no further information from either the Demon book, nor the book of Merlin on the exact process that was used to contain Azazeal.

Classes went on as usual, though many students were openly voicing concerns that the Professor's might conceder it too dangerous to continue the Qudditch matches when it got warm enough.

This caused many of the hardcore Quidditch players (like Ron) to burst into tears.

Defense Against the Dark Arts continued, although the students could tell that the Professor's mind was wandering. Several lectures had to be interrupted as Kirishima had to be reminded to speak in English (though many thought hearing the Professor speak in Japanese was quite amusing even though they couldn't understand a word she said.)

Pansy would occasionally join Harry and Ginny during his training sessions. Her excuse was that the spell casting and explosions were actually quieter then Hermione and Ron's arguing.

It was during one of these times that Pansy made a suggestion.

"Why don't you practice against Lestrange?"

Harry and Ginny stared at their friend wide eyed.

"You want Harry to duel that……woman?" Ginny asked. She really couldn't call Lestrange a Death Eater anymore.

"She's a Dark Witch," Pansy stated, "has fought for many years for the Dark Lord. She knows how the Death Eaters fight. Why not use her knowledge to your advantage?"

"I don't know…." Harry murmured. He still couldn't quite bring himself to be in the presence of the woman that killed his godfather, even if it was an accident like she said.

"Just try it Harry." Pansy said, "With your new wand, you'll blow her out of her shoes."

Ginny looked to Harry.

"That might be worth seeing." She said.

Harry pondered the idea a moment longer.

"Where is she?" he finally asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later Harry found himself walking into the library. There were few students present, many were out enjoying being in the courtyards of the castle. Madam Pince was sitting behind her desk.

Looking around, Harry didn't see Lestrange right away. But he did spot Mrs. Malfoy. She seemed to be reading a book, but kept flinching every few moments. After flinching several times, she ran her hands through her blond hair and shook something out. She then turned and hissed something at a person just hidden behind the shelves.

Harry frowned, and moved off to the side. He walked behind several bookshelves until he could just see who Mrs. Malfoy had hissed at.

Lestrange was sitting out of view of the students at a table. She seemed to be innocently reading a book, but when her sister wasn't looking, she tore off a small piece of parchment and stuck it in her mouth. After rolling it about in her mouth a bit, she brought up a rolled up piece of parchment to her lips, and let go with a spit ball at the back of her sister's head. The blond flinched as the spit ball hit the back of her head with a soft splut.

Harry couldn't help but smirk a bit. This was something Sirius would have done. Apparently there was some mischief in the Black family genes, and Sirius and Bellatrix had been recipients.

That was when Bellatrix noticed him. Her eyes widened slightly. Since her arrival, Bellatrix had done all she could to remain scarce and out of view. First off, she didn't want to scare the students, thus revealing her location to the Dark Lord, as well as the Ministry.

Secondly, she still wasn't quite sure about Harry. She'd purposely avoided him since that day by Dumbledore's tomb, not knowing if he might actually decide to seek revenge.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Narcissa said softly, "Can I help you?"

Thank Merlin for sisters.

"I would like to speak to Lestrange." Harry said as emotionlessly as possible.

Bellatrix met Narcissa's eyes briefly. She then nodded and pulled out her wand. Harry tensed and started to go for his as well, but then Bellatrix flipped her wand over to Narcissa. She then sat her hands down flat on the table top, empty.

Harry cautiously moved to sit across the table from the former Death Eater. Green eyes stared at the dark eyes across the table.

"I know it won't help," Bellatrix finally said, "and you probably won't believe me, but I really am sorry about Sirius."

"I told you before, you're right." Harry replied, "I don't believe you."

Bellatrix nodded and looked down at the table.

"So what happens now?" she asked softly, "You finally take your revenge on me?"

"No."

Bellatrix looked up at Harry in surprise.

"No?" she repeated.

Harry shook his head. "It wouldn't matter what I did to you. Sirius will still be dead after."

"Then…." Bellatrix said, "what can I do for you?"

Harry stared at her. "I want you to help me train to fight Voldemort."

Bellatrix and Narcissa both flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"Why Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked, "Why not one of your friends? Or the DADA Profess…."

"Because Lestrange was a Death Eater." Harry stated, staring at Bellatrix coldly, "She served Voldemort (flinch) and was even trained by him. So she knows how he fights."

"Where will you practice?" Narcissa asked, "If she is revealed to be here….."

"I know a place." Harry replied to Narcissa, "No one will know." He then looked back to Bellatrix. "Well?"

Bellatrix stared at the table for several moments before finally nodded.

"Alright." She said, looking up and meeting Harry's eyes. "I'll do it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't going well." Pansy murmured.

"That is an understatement." Ginny replied.

Narcissa only grunted, very unlady like, but she really had no other response.

For the past two days, Harry and Bellatrix had dueled in the Room of Requirement. It had started out fairly civil. But after a few dozen hexes, it had gotten down right nasty. Incredibly, neither Harry nor Bellatrix had cast anything harmful or that might cause permanent damage. This seemed to be a remarkable feat of self-control on both their parts.

The Room was looking a bit worse for wear though. It had apparently given up on fixing things right away as they had the nasty habit of breaking or becoming vines, snakes, roaches, etc.

Ginny had to admit, watching a vase belch out slugs was rather interesting (she saved that one in the back of her head for the twins).

Suddenly Bellatrix flew across the room and slammed violently into the wall. She collapsed to the floor unconscious, leaving behind a Bella shaped impression on the wall.

"Ease up on the stunners Harry." Ginny said, looking at her boyfriend who was breathing heavily, "I doubt McGonagall wants Lestrange shaped holes blown through the school walls."

"…….not to mention that Lestrange's bones aren't made of jelly." Pansy murmured.

"…Don't know…." Narcissa replied, "After that last one, they might be. _Enervate_."

Bellatrix let out a long moan as she lay face down.

"Well," Ginny said, "She's alive."

"Yippee." Harry said before he sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. "My lungs are about to burst."

"Well you and Lestrange did run all over the place trying to hex each other." Pansy pointed out. She then turned and looked at Bellatrix. "You alright Lestrange?"

"I will be." Came the muffled reply, "when the room stops spinning and someone turns on the lights."

The others looked at each other confused.

"Um, Bella," Narcissa said, "The room isn't spinning and the lights are on."

"Then why is it dark?"

"Because you're laying on your face?"

"I am?"

"Maybe we should get her to Madam Pomfrey." Pansy said, "That last stunner seems to have made her a bit mixed up."

"And Azkaban didn't?" Narcissa asked, "Give me a hand?"

The two Slytherins went to the moaning Bellatrix, while Ginny helped Harry rise to his feet.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Tired." Harry replied, "and a bit sore from when she tossed me earlier."

Ginny started to ask if he wanted to go to the hospital wing as well, but she was cut off by Harry's finger on her lips.

"I have no desire to go to the 'Potter Hospital Wing." He said, "I just want to get back to the tower and sleep it off."

"Alright." Ginny said.

"Hey Potter!"

Ginny and Harry turned to see a wobbly Bellatrix being supported by Narcissa and Pansy.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I think we ought to have a day off to recover."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded.

"Good idea. The six of you need the time off." She then promptly lapsed into unconsciousness, causing Pansy and Narcissa to stumble.

"Darn it Harry." Ginny said with a pout, "I'm the only witch you're supposed to make unconscious with your wand!"

"Well I…" Harry began to say before he realized exactly what Ginny meant. His face went red as he heard snickering behind him.

"I'll get you for that." Harry murmured.

Ginny only smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Sure you will." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five nights later.

Everyone in seventh year was beginning to get anxious as the NEWTs began to approach. Neville had actually started to hyperventilate when someone mentioned them. It would have been funny, had Hermione also not started hyperventilating as well.

Harry sighed as he rested his head in his arms. Not only had he been trying to study for his NEWTs, but he'd also continued his training with Bellatrix. As a result, he'd been unable to spend much personal alone time with Ginny as he'd been too knackered to do much of anything after arriving back in the Common rooms.

Ron too looked rather exhausted, mostly from trying to keep up with the studying pace of Hermione.

Hermione herself looked very jittery, although that may have been because she was drinking a lot of coffee these days.

Harry glanced towards the head table. Surprisingly all the Professors were present, including Professor Trelawney and the elusive Professor Kirishima, her family, and Cayla.

A hand on his arm brought Harry's mind back to the table. He glanced over to see the worried eyes of his girlfriend.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked softly.

"Just a bit tired." Harry replied, "And I missed you."

Ginny blinked. "But you've seen me everyday."

Harry offered her a smirk. "Maybe I miss doing certain things with you."

Ginny frowned a moment. Then her face flashed red before she offered her own smirk.

"Well Mister Potter." She said in a sultry voice, "If you want that, you'll just have to earn it." She rose to her feet. "By the way, I glued you to the bench. See you in a broom closet." She then raced out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry to struggle in his seat to the snickers of several of those around him.

"Again," Pansy said, "Without him noticing."

"Bonus points for using an old gag too." Hermione added.

"Ha ha." Harry growled, "Could I get some help here?"

"Why should I?" Ron asked, "She is my baby sister after all."

"The same sister that will hex your bits off if I repeat what you just said to her."

Ron paled, as did Hermione. They immediately moved to help Harry to free himself from the bench. As they did so, Filch entered the Great Hall at a run, Mrs. Norris right at his heels..

"TROLLS!!!" he shouted, "Dozens of them in the Halls!"

McGonagall immediately rose to her feet.

"All students are to remain in the Great Hall!" she shouted, "Prefects! Make sure your entire house is present!" She then turned as Kirishima went to her side and began whispering hurriedly. McGonagall nodded to whatever Kirishima said. The Professor looked over and nodded her head. Cayla and Dawn immediately leaped over the head table and flanked Professor Kirishima as she marched towards the main doors and exited. Immediately McGonagall raised her wand and sealed the doors shut.

"Harry." Ron hissed, "Ginny's out there and she doesn't know!"

Harry blinked.

"Déjà vu." He murmured before he glanced to the side. Pansy was next to Hermione, waving her hand in front of the bushy haired witch. Hermione seemed to have frozen at the mention of Trolls. Obviously she still vividly remembered the creature from her first year at Hogwarts.

"I'm going after her." Harry said.

"But Harry." Pansy hissed turning from Hermione, "Kirishima's out there. If she finds you……."

"This is Ginny." Harry growled back. "I'd do anything for her!" He looked to Ron. "Stay here and cover for me." He quickly headed for a side door and left before Ron could reply.

"I don't like this." Pansy growled.

"I don't either." Ron replied, "I'd rather be out there with Harry." He then looked at Hermione. "If she wasn't so scared, so would Hermione." He looked back to Pansy. "Harry can handle a few trolls. With that wand and his experience from the Triwizard Tourney, I pity the Trolls."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny snickered as she raced down empty corridors. She rounded a corner then stood up against the wall a moment to catch her breath. She slowly peered around the corner, looking to see if Harry was following her.

Suddenly something slammed into the back of her head. Stars filled Ginny's vision as the stone floor of Hogwart's raced up to meet her.

Then came darkness and she knew nothing more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The head is the weakest point on them." Kirishima said as she, Dawn, and Cayla walked down the corridor. "Aim for that."

Dawn snorted, "As dumb as they are, is aiming for the head really wise?"

Kirishima glared at her adoptive daughter from the corner of her eye.

"Take off their head and they still die." She stated, "Just like anything else." She then glanced at Cayla. "I know you don't like to kill, but you might want to reconsider here."

Cayla gulped, but nodded.

Kirishima paused at an intersection.

"Dawnie go left." She said, "Cayla right. I'll go straight. Good luck and stay alive."

"Yes Mom/Ma'am." Cayla and Dawn replied before hurrying off.

Kirishima watched them a moment, before heading down her chosen corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy, Ron, and Hermione were sitting against the Great Hall wall, waiting for the trolls to be dealt with, and hoping for the safe return of Harry and Ginny when a Slytherin approached them.

Specifically Daphne Greengrass.

"Pansy." Daphne said, "There's a problem."

"You mean besides Trolls?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Daphne stated, "We seem to be short twelve Slytherins, including Bulstrude, Crabbe, and Goyle."

Pansy and the two Gryffindors sat upright with looks of alarm on their faces.

"How could they be missing?" Hermione asked, "Weren't they here for dinner?"

Daphne shook her head. "I didn't see them. Since Pansy left the table I haven't noticed them as much."

Hermione went pale.

"What if they are the reason the trolls in the halls?" she asked softly.

"That's insane." Pansy stated.

"What would they be doing with a bunch of trolls roaming the halls?" Ron asked.

"Quirrell." Hermione stated.

Ron went pale at the mention of the DADA Professor from their first year. Pansy and Daphne looked at them confused.

"What does that cowardly Professor have to do with trolls?" Daphne asked.

"Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort." Hermione said softly, causing the other three to flinch at the Dark Lord's name. "He released the troll to try and get an object Dumbledore was hiding here in the school."

Pansy's eyes widened in understanding.

"The trolls are a distraction"

Hermione nodded.

"But the question is," she stated, "what are they distracting us from?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry moved silently through the corridors, pausing every few moments to listen or check a broom closet. Eleven broom closets had already gone by and he hadn't found Ginny.

Then he heard the heavy footsteps coming behind him.

Harry turned to find a troll walking towards him. He immediately pulled his wand.

"_Stupify_!!" Harry cast.

The spell hit the troll, but failed to penetrate the thick hide. The troll let out bellow and raised it's club. Harry dove out of the way as the club smashed into the wall next to where he had been standing.

Harry found himself leaping out of the way of the club as the troll again tried to get him. Harry tumbled over the floor and quickly rose to his knee.

"_Reducto!_"

Harry's spell slammed into the troll and blasted a good sized chunk from it's shoulder. The troll let out a roar of pain and went at Harry. Harry leaped out of the way again, this time he took aim at the troll's head.

"_Reducto!!_" Harry shouted.

The troll's head exploded in a fountain of gore. The troll's body wavered ever so slightly, before falling to the floor with a loud crash.

Harry stared at the troll corpse, trying to catch his breath. His breathing had barely turned to normal when three trolls rounded the corner at the far end of the corridor. The trolls spotted the corpse of there fallen brethren, and Harry standing over it. With a roar, the trolls charged.

"Aww hell." Harry swore as he took off down the corridor away from the trolls.

He ran down several corridors with the trolls in hot pursuit. Suddenly the corridor ended. Harry's shoes squeaked slightly as he came to a stop. Looking around, Harry realized that he had reached the main stairwell, but the stairs weren't present at his location.

"Damn." Harry cursed, looking around him as the sounds of the trolls continued to grow closer. Then he spotted a landed, just below him and a bit of a distance away. He might be able to make it…….might being in bold letters and underlined several times.

Harry looked back down the corridor. The three trolls were even closer now, and they sensed that their quarry was trapped. Harry crouched and waited to practically last moment before leaping for the landing. The trolls weren't able to stop and tumbled off and downward.

As Harry leaped, he realized he wasn't going to make it. He hit the side of the landing and started to fall in the same direction the trolls had just gone. He grabbed with his hands, but his hands could find nothing to grip.

Harry's hands had just reached the edge when something grabbed him and pulled him onto the landing. Expecting a troll, Harry started to point his wand when he realized that he no longer had it in his hands.

"What are you going to do Harry?" a female voice asked, "wave your finger at me?"

Harry stared at the person.

"Professor Kirishima?"

Kirishima smirked. "Thought I said you could call me Mana?"

"I ah…."

Kirishima waved her hand.

"Never mind that now." She said, "What I want to know is what in the Hell are you doing out here?"

"Ginny left the hall before we knew about the trolls." Harry replied, "I was looking for her."

"Have to rescue the damsel in distress, eh Harry?" Kirishima said with a slight smirk. "Well at least Ginny's a good girl, for the most part. You might want this though." She flipped him his wand.

Kirishima pulled Harry to his feet and started off down the stairs. Harry quickly followed.

"What are you doing out here Professor?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kirishima replied, "I'm the DADA Professor. If I can't handle a few trolls, what good am I?"

The two moved quickly down the corridor. From somewhere else in the school they could just make out the bellows of trolls, as well as the shouts of another female that just sounded familiar to Harry.

"Dawnie is having the time of her life." Kirishima said with a smile. She looked back at Harry. "Now lets find Ginny."

A roar caused them both to turn. Seven trolls were standing in the corridor behind them.

"Second thought," Kirishima said, "RUN!"

Harry and Kirishima ran down the corridor, sending curses back towards the on rushing trolls.

"Why are we running?" Harry called out.

"Two or three we might handle." Kirishima called back, "But when facing superior odds, a hasty retreat is called for."

They ran down two more corridors before they came to a stop at the base of the divination tower.

"We go up?" Harry asked.

"No," Kirishima quickly replied, "We should head down…." She pointed towards another corridor when trolls appeared at the end of that one. She looked back at the corridor they had just come from. The trolls were still approaching form there as well.

"Well this is really lovely." Kirishima murmured.

"_Reducto!!_" Harry sent down the corridor. A troll roared in pain as its arm was blasted off.

"Harry," Kirishima said softly, "Injuring them is only going to piss them off more."

"What else can we do?" Harry snapped back.

"This." Harry's arms and legs suddenly snapped against his body, as he recognized being hit by the petrificus spell.

Kirishima's sad face came into view.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said softly, "But you're more important to this world then me."

'NO!!!!' Harry thought, 'This can't be happening! Not again!'

Kirishima floated him over to a window and sent him through it and out of the castle some distance. She then turned and faced the trolls, now numbering sixteen.

"Let's dance." She growled as her sword flashed into existence in her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's petrified body tumbled from the castle. He landed against a tree with a view of the castle from the corner of his eye. He could just hear the roars of the trolls and the sounds of Kirishima casting spells, as well as the sounds of her swords crashing against the troll's clubs.

Then came the sight that wouldn't leave Harry's memory for sometime.

With a massive roar, the bottom of the Divination tower detonated in a fiery blast. The explosion's roar was soon drowned out as the tower itself began to collapse in on itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dust drifted down from the ceiling of the Great Hall as the room shuddered.

"What the bloody hell is that?!?!" Ron shouted out.

"The trolls?" Pansy wondered.

"Sounds…bigger…" Hermione muttered.

"THE DIVINATION TOWER IS COLLAPSING!!" a student shouted from a window.

"….maybe that big." Hermione finished as she watched the students run to the windows to watch. Elsewhere, Hagrid tried to revive Professor Trelawney who fainted at hearing what was happening to her tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa and Bellatrix peered out from under the table they were hiding under. The shelves rocked back and forth, tossing several books out as they did. Finally one shelf didn't recover and crashed into the one beside it, setting off a domino effect. One shelf after another tumbled, sending books flying everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" Narcissa shouted.

"SOMEONE IS GETTING DETENTION FOR THIS!!!" Madam Pince screamed from under her desk.

Bellatrix watched everything with an expression of amusement on her face.

"I always wanted to do that."

The door to the library burst open, admitting a purple haired woman. Just as quickly the woman slammed the door closed and leaned against it. Her eyes then widened in shock at the disaster that was the library.

"What in the name of…." Cayla murmured.

Narcissa and Bellatrix both popped their heads out from under the table. Madam Pince followed a moment later.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

Before Cayla could reply, something heavy slammed into the library door. Cayla let out a squeal and leaped under the table that Narcissa and Bellatrix were sharing.

"What's going on?" Narcissa asked.

"Trolls are roaming the hallways." Cayla replied, "And one of the towers seems to have collapsed."

"All this chaos and mayhem, "Bellatrix murmured, "and I haven't participated."

"And you won't either." Narcissa said sternly. She then turned to Cayla. "How many trolls?"

"Three." The purple haired girl replied.

Narcissa nodded, then looked to Bellatrix. "Time for you to vent out your frustrations sister. Remember to aim for the mouth. The skin is magic resistant."

Bellatrix smiled and let out a cackle.

Cayla stared at the ex-Death Eater.

"I was safer with the trolls." She murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of the tower collapse were still rumbling across the lake, when Harry sat up. Despite being able to move again, his eyes remained locked on the pile of rubble that had been the Divination Tower.

The tower's collapse and the release of the spell only confirmed one thing in Harry's mind: Professor Kirishima was gone.

"Another one dead." Harry whispered, "Because of me."

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ginny stumbling towards him.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted as he raced to her side. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied, "I was walking in the corridor and something hit me from behind." She then looked to the pile of rubble. "What happened?"

"Mana's gone." Harry replied. He looked at the pile. "She died saving me from the trolls."

"She's gone?"

"Yeah." Harry said, "She put me under a spell, and it released after the tower collapsed." He looked back to Ginny, not noticing the odd look on her face. "The same thing happened when Dumbledore died. That's how I know she's gone."

"Then no one knows you're out here?" Ginny asked.

Harry frowned and looked at Ginny curiously.

"What does that have to do with…." His voice trailed off as Ginny raised her wand at him.

"Ginny?"

"Sorry Potter." Ginny said with an evil grin, "But the Dark Lord is waiting to meet you, as is Azazeal! _Stupify!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the Great Hall exploded inward as an object hurtled through them. Pansy watched the object for a moment before realizing it was bruised and battered form of Dawn. The woman slammed into the Hufflepuff table before tumbling to the floor. A roar brought Pansy's attention back to the main doors. Two trolls were just starting to enter. Students screamed and began racing towards the head table. The Professors raced forward, trying to put themselves between the students and the trolls. Then Dawn's head appeared by the Hufflepuff table as she'd somehow gotten to her knees. She cast a spell that Pansy couldn't quite hear, but the end result was the spell ripped through the head of one troll, before exploding the head of the second.

Dawn's eyes then rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed. Yoko shouted her sister's name and raised to the fallen woman's side.

The students were muttering about the hall while the Professor's tried to restore order.

Hermione, Ron, and Pansy went to Dawn's side.

"Is she ok?" Pansy asked Yoko as she knelt down beside the unconscious woman.

"She's exhausted her energy." Yoko replied, "She'll wake up when she's recharged it some."

"Magical exhaustion?" Ron asked, frowning slightly.

"She was fighting trolls." Hermione pointed out, "And we don't know how…." Hermione's voice trailed off as she looked at the main doors.

"What is…." Pansy's voice trailed off as well, and her face became very pale as the room became very cool.

Ron looked over just as the screaming began.

Dozens of Death Eaters marched solemnly into the main hall, Dementors floating in just behind them. Wands flew out of Professor and student hand's alike and out of the hall. A man then entered, with red markings upon his forehead and cheeks. In his hand he gripped many of the wands that had just left. With a smirk, he tossed them over his shoulder into the corridor.

"Finally……" came a voice from just outside the hall.

Students and Professor's all let out a gasp as the next figure entered the hall.

It was Lord Voldemort.

"Hogwarts……." He hissed, "…..at last."

Author's note:

Many you you might remember that I began an Artemis Fowl fic and that it has not been updated for quite sometime now.

Reason being is that Lost Colony had been released and I was trying to decide weither to continue the way I had been going, or to start anew with LC info.

I have now decided to proceed with Lost Colony included, thus that fic will be reedited.

In addition, two other fics are currently being in 'production'.

One is a Prequel to my 'Universe' covering simply Belldandy and Keiichi with the birth of Sayoko. It is entitled 'A Goddess' Dream' and will be in two parts 'The Dream' and 'Nightmare'.

The other, is a 'Dead Like Me'AU story covering the first time George Lass met Sayoko. Many of you have passed on that you either knew of, or heard of 'Dead Like Me' and since it has been long gone from the air (other then SciFi ch I think) this will be a way to introduce it to those that don't know.

There is also a Goddess of the Moon fic covering Cayla, but that has run into a block.

As always, I appreciate your feedback.


	20. Chapter 19

"Finally……" came a voice from just outside the hall.

Students and Professor's all let out a gasp as the next figure entered the hall.

It was Lord Voldemort.

"Hogwartsss……." He hissed, "…..at last."

Chapter 19

"What?" Voldemort said, "No welcome? I suppose it was too much to expect from the conquered."

McGonagall stepped forward.

"You haven't won yet Tom." She stated.

Voldemort hissed.

"_Crucio!_" McGonagall screamed and collapsed to the floor under the curse. Several of the younger students began to burst into tears.

"My name," the Dark Lord stated after releasing McGonagall from the curse, "Is Lord Voldemort. You would all do well to remember that!"

"You will be stopped….." McGonagall gasped.

"By who?" Voldemort asked, a hint of glee in his voice. "The Ministry? They are still in shock over the arrival of my Demonic friend here. Dumbledore's precious order? I'm afraid they are rather occupied at Diagon Alley with Fenrir and his werewolf friends. Potter?" An evil grin appeared on the Dark Lord's face. "He is my Prisoner."

"Now!" He twisted around. "Where are those traitors who dared to leave my service? Lucious!"

"My Lord." Lucious Malfoy stepped forward.

"Bring me Bellatrix and your wife!"

"At once my Lord."

Lucious quickly left the hall, followed closely by several Death Eaters. Voldemort slowly began to look about, his eyes looking carefully around the room.

"Where is this DADA Professor I've heard so much about?"

"Dead." Came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Millicent Bulstrude entering the hall. Behind her walked Crabbe and Goyle. Between the two hulking teens, was the unconscious form of Harry Potter. Hermione let out a small gasp when she saw Harry's condition. Ron swallowed heavily. Even McGonagall looked slightly lost.

"Ahhhh a gift!" Voldemort said clapping his hands together, "I do so like gifts, especially one such as this!"

Millicent bowed before the Dark Lord.

"Professor Kirishima died when the Divination Tower collapsed." She stated, "Potter told me as much."

"Excellent!" Voldemort exclaimed, "And what of his blood traitorous girlfriend?"

"She's unconscious." Bulstrude replied, "I used a polyjuice potion to get close to Potter."

"Ah!" Voldemort pointed to the girl, "This is exactly the kind of person that I can use." He then glared, " Unlike the rest of you!" He looked back at Bulstrude. "Where is the Bloodtraitor now?"

Bulstrude looked back behind her.

"Goyle?"

Goyle blinked.

"What?" he asked.

Bulstrude glared at him. "Where did you and Crabbe put the Weaslette?"

"Uhh…." Goyle replied nervously as Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "I uhh…I…uh…."

"_CRUCIO!!!_"

Goyle fell to the floor screaming. Voldemort then turned to Crabbe.

"Is your memory sufficiently jogged?"

Crabbe nodded.

"_THEN BRING ME THE GIRL!_"

Crabbe dropped Harry and ran. Several Death Eaters quickly picked him up.

"Take him away!" Voldemort commanded, "I have plans for him later!"

"Why not kill him now and be done with it." Azazeal muttered.

"Because, " Voldemort replied, turning to face the Demon, "There are those that see him as their savior. I want to see the looks in their faces when I prove them wrong!"

"McGonagall." Pansy hissed towards the Headmistress "Say it!"

"Ah," Voldemort turned towards the sound of Pansy's voice. "The Parkinson brat. _Crucio!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke in darkness and with a splitting headache. Groped around in the darkness, her hands soon found a damp mop.

"Great." She muttered, "In a broom closet and no Harry to be found."

She reached out for the doorknob when she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Have you found them?" came Lucious Malfoy's voice.

"Bulstrude reported that they spent time in the library." Replied an unknown male.

"Have you looked yet?"

"Not yet……"

"Fool! That is the first place you should have checked! The Dark Lord can no longer stand fools in his service!"

"Yes Lucious……."

The voices faded off down the corridor. Ginny opened the closet door slowly and peered out. Seeing no one, she quickly left the broom closet and moved across the corridor into the shadows behind a suit of armor. She waited there a moment, then peered out from the shadows, looking up and down the hallway.

"There's no one out there."

Ginny jumped and whirled about. Myrtle was floating just behind her.

"Merlin Myrtle! You scared me half to……" Ginny's voice trailed off as she realized what she was about to say.

Unfortunately Myrtle did too.

"Sure…." Myrtle sniffed, "Go halfway…….some of us prefer to go ALL the way!"

"Sorry Myrtle." Ginny said, "I was trying to avoid the Death Eaters."

"You can't." Myrtle stated gloomily, "They've taken the entire castle."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Harry?"

"Don't know." Myrtle replied.

Ginny felt dread entering her heart.

"Where's Kirishima?"

"Divination tower dropped on her." Myrtle replied. She then perked up. "I wonder if she'll be all crushed as a ghost? After all, Nick's head is……."

Ginny………… 

Ginny and Myrtle both looked at each other.

"Was that you?" Ginny asked slowly.

Myrtle shook her head.

"I thought it was you."

"No……"

Ginny………… 

Ginny frowned, then looked to Myrtle.

"If you aren't doing it, then who is?"

"Death Eater?" Myrtle asked.

"I think they'd call me by something other then my name." Ginny replied. She looked back down the corridor. "Come on."

Myrtle followed Ginny as she started off down the corridor. "Where are you going?"

"The Divination Tower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughh." Bellatrix groaned, "Troll guts."

Narcissa wiped a glob of troll intestines from her head before glaring at her sister.

"Of all the spells you could have used, did you have to send a reducto?"

"How was I supposed to know it was going to trip?!?!"

"Could you have at least picked one that hadn't eaten?"

"How was I supposed to know?!?!"

"Ewww." Cayla moaned as she shook the troll…….juice from her hair.

"Someone will have detention for this!" Madam Pince shouted out.

The other three stared at the librarian a moment.

"House points!" Pince shouted, "I'll deduct fifty points from each of your…"

"_Stupify!_" Pince dropped on her desk.

"Bella!" Narcissa snapped.

"What? She's off her rocker!"

"And you aren't Lestrange?"

Bellatrix and Narcissa whipped around to find Lucious and four other Death Eaters with their wands trained on them.

"Hello dear." Lucious said to his traitorous wife, "How nice to see you."

Narcissa stared coldly back at her husband.

"Nothing to say?" Lucious asked.

"You killed our son." Narcissa growled.

"Our son allowed that Parkinson whore to corrupt his mind." Lucious replied, "That and the traitorous spy………..our son was led astray, and paid for it with his life." He then turned to Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord might be willing to forgive you Lestrange, so long as you……….apologize appropriately."

"In your dreams." Bellatrix snapped.

"I think you'll change your mind shortly." Lucious waved towards the door. "Come along you two."

"Two?" Bellatrix and Narcissa repeated.

"The Librarian is hardly a concern of us." Lucious replied.

Bellatrix and Narcissa glanced behind them.

All they saw was Madam Pince. Of Cayla, they saw nothing.

Bellatrix and Narcissa left the library, flanked by the Death Eaters. None saw the small figure watching them leave from the rafters high above.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes and looked up.

No sign of timber, so he wasn't in the hospital wing. Problem was he wasn't quite sure where he was, other then some kind of chamber made of stone. The walls were smooth, with no sign of crack or seem.

There also didn't seem to be a door either, meaning he was someplace where only magic would help him.

A quick search of his person and the room revealed he didn't have his wand.

"Crap." Harry muttered.

He walked over and sat in the corner to wait.

"At least it's bigger then the cupboard." He muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_REDUCTO!_"

The werewolf's head exploded in gore right before it could lay its hands on Tonks.

"Thanks Honey!" Tonks called out to Remus.

"Watch yourself." Remus said sternly, "Just because Bill wasn't made a full werewolf doesn't mean you can't."

"Yes dear." Tonks replied sweetly. She looked off down Diagon Alley.

Werewolves were running rampant over Diagon Alley. Aurors had been called in, but even they were taken aback by the fierceness the werewolves were showing, especially since the full moon was still days off. Order of the Phoenix members had been called in shortly after the attack began, mostly due to the Weasley twin's shop.

As always, the Ministry had been slow to act.

"I wonder why we haven't heard from Minerva?" Tonks asked idly.

"We'll worry about that later." Remus replied, "Arthur and Molly need a hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Myrtle stared at the rubble that had been the Divination tower. Stone, wood, and fabric lay scattered about in a huge pile. Black smoke drifted from the depths of the rubble. The youngest Weasley bent down and picked up half of a crystal ball and stared at it a moment.

"Not much left." She murmured.

"Nothing is left." Myrtle said, "Except crushed troll."

Ginny looked at the ghost.

"Forgive me for asking," she said, "But I don't suppose Professor Kirishima could have remained as a ghost?"

Myrtle sniffed. "How am I supposed to know that? I'm not her keeper!" With that Myrtle turned and left through the wall.

Ginny stared at the wall a moment, then back to the rubble.

"I need to find Harry." She murmured.

She then stepped slowly across the rubble, passing through some black smoke as she left the school behind. She didn't notice as some smoke seemed to linger about her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azazeal watched in satisfaction as the Dark Lord tortured the Parkinson girl and the Lestrange woman in turn under the crucio spell. Mortal spells were effective, especially against other mortals. Demons such as himself could of course perform the mortal spells, but why would they? The Demons had a greater selection tortures to use, they'd had thousands of years to perfect them.

Suddenly he jerked his head to the side. He let a frown appear on his face.

He'd felt something.

What, he wasn't sure, but it felt familiar somehow.

"Lucious!" Voldemort's voice boomed out, "I leave the school to your tender hands." The Dark Lord then turned to Azazeal. "It is time for Potter to meet his end."

Azazeal smiled.

Maybe he'd get to show off again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry about this. I never meant for it to happen._

_That's alright. It feels a lot warmer then when _he_ was here._

You're ruining my image kid.

_We both know that's a crock._

'_sigh' Ok, it's a crock. Are you willing to help me?_

_Yes. Let's go kick some ass._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a roar of flames, the Witch in Black appeared within the stone chamber.

"George." She called out.

A white flash and George appeared.

"That Alley is a war zone." George said, "I just saw someone get eaten!"

"Aren't you used to seeing that?" The Witch asked dryly.

"Funny." George growled, "Now what are you going to do about it?"

The Witch sighed, then looked off to the side.

"Cayla?"

Another white flash and the purple haired woman appeared, coated in troll guts. She wrung her hands worriedly.

"What the hell happened to you?" George asked.

"A troll exploded on me." Cayla replied, twitching slightly.

"Ok." George looked back to the Witch. "That's something I haven't seen yet."

The Witch rolled her eyes and looked to Cayla.

"Well?"

"The school's been over run with Death Eaters." She said, her voice trembling, "The Dark Lord is there and he's got Harry."

"Shit." The Witch swore. She passed the floor a moment. "When the word is given, we'll go and save the school. Afterward, Cayla, you shall go to Diagon Alley. After the Dementors of course."

Cayla's shoulders fell.

"Must I?"

"You are the only one that can." The Witch stated. She then rolled her eyes upward.

"Why don't you go now?" George asked, following the witches gaze.

"Because," the Witch replied softly, "I gave my word."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't think your kind kept their word? 

_I'm rather unique._

_So I see._

…_..Stop that…_

_But it's so cool! All those fights….. Unless you're talking about those 'other' things……_

………

…_...such as Shinji……_

………

_That's ok. I have dreams like those too._

'_Smirk' With Harry, I know._

_GACK!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Harry was no longer in the stone room.

Now he was in a grassy clearing, a circle of Death Eaters surrounding him. Standing just within was Voldemort and Azazeal.

"Potter," Voldemort said in greeting.

"Tom." Harry replied.

Voldemort's cheek twitched slightly.

"That name has no meaning to me." Voldemort hissed. He raised his hands out and indicated the clearing.

"We always seem to meet like this." The Dark Lord said, "In the night, you alone, surrounded by my Death Eaters and the dead."

Harry frowned and looked around. The place felt vaguely familiar to him, but from where, he didn't know. He did notice two headstones just outside the circle, as well as the sounds of cars driving by some distance away.

Headstones…….

…it couldn't be…..could it?

Voldemort smirked. "I see young Potter has realized the significance of this place. Yes Potter! It is where we first met seventeen years ago!"

Harry's blood ran cold. It was here that his parents had died. He had wanted to return here, but not like this.

"There they fell." Voldemort pointed at the headstones. "And it is here that you will begin your journey to meet them!" Voldemort turned to his followers. "Give him his wand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucious now sat in the former Headmistress' chair, laughing as he alternated between placing his wife and sister in law under the crutacious curse.

Pansy was barely conscious on the floor, her head in Yoko's lap. The young girl was visibly shaking in anger as she watched Lucious, yet she was gently running her fingers through Pansy's hair. Dawn still lay unconscious on the ground nearby.

The rest of the students were forced to remain at their house tables, at least those that didn't belong to Slytherin house. The Slytherins themselves were divided. Those that supported the Dark Lord were standing with the Death Eaters and Dementors lining the walls of the Hall. Those that didn't support Voldemort, like Daphne Greengrass, were now sitting at the other house tables in various hexed and cursed states. The Death Eaters hadn't been very kind to those that they felt had betrayed the ideals of Slytherin.

The Professors were also among the students. McGonagall now had an odd twitch when she heard Lucious cast crucio. Madam Pomfrey, who had been pulled out of her hospital wing, had said it was likely an after effect of the curse.

"What do you think will happen?" Neville asked softly, "Think they'll kill us?"

"No." Ron replied, "We're leverage against the Ministry. With us under Death Eater control, the Ministry wouldn't dare attack Hogwarts."

"Meaning that they'll likely surrender under pressure from parents." Hermione said gloomily. "Thus, Voldemort gains the Wizarding world."

"Maybe," Ron murmured, "Then again……." He turned to McGonagall. "What was that Pansy was saying to you? 'Say it!'? Say what?"

McGonagall hesitated for a moment.

"Something Kirishima told me," the Headmistress said, "But if she's dead, it probably won't work."

"At this point it's worth trying." Hermione pointed out.

"You're right of course Miss Granger." McGonagall reached into a pocket and pulled out a stone with a rune that had become very familiar to Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"The Demonic rune for fate." Hermione murmured.

McGonagall clasped her hands around the stone and squeezed it tightly.

"_Ex obscurum adveho lumen._"

A pulse of cold black energy rippled in all directions from the stone, sending chills down the spines of everyone in the school. Lucious even paused in his torture to look up curiously.

"From darkness comes light." Hermione translated softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Are you ready? 

_Yes._

_Good. Here it comes._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Witch in Black had her gaze still directed upward when the black energy rippled past her. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, they glowed a brilliant red.

She glanced towards Cayla, whose eyes were now glowing a brilliant white.

George stared blankly at the two. Nothing had changed on her.

"I hate it when you two do that." She murmured, "I feel all left out and stuff."

The Witch only chuckled. "The word is given. Time to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it true what they say?  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Clouds our hearts today.

Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have.

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny?  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies.

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change we wish to see.

I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their lies..

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands._

This is not the end.

I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.

This is not the end.

Within Temptation – See Who I Am

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter where they were, the ripple of cold black energy was felt by all.

The fighting in Diagon Alley paused but briefly as it passed.

In the Ministry, the Unspeakables let out a low moan of horror, while the Minister demanded to know 'What in Merlin's name is going on now?'

In Godric's Hollow, everyone present felt the energy pass over them. All, even Voldemort, shivered at it's passing.

Only Azazeal recognized the significance.

"What was that?" Voldemort demanded.

"An itch." Azazeal replied, "Pardon me while I go scratch it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, still shivering from the black energy.

McGonagall closed her eyes. "I called for the last resort, that, which even Dumbledore dared not do."

The castle trembled slightly, causing everyone to look about. Hermione looked over to Yoko. The young girl had a look of triumph on her face. She suddenly leaped to her feet and pumped her fist.

"Yes!" she shouted.

Lucious started to turn to cast the crutacious on the girl, when flames shot out of the floor before the Hall doors. Just as quickly they vanished, leaving behind the helmeted form of the Witch in Black.

The students and Death Eater's alike let out gasps, as the Witch strode calmly forward to where Pansy and Dawn lay. The Dementor's seemed frozen in place. The Witch paused to look down at Dawn and Pansy, before her eyes found Yoko's.

"Who?" she asked.

Yoko pointed towards Lucious. "Him and Moldyshorts."

Lucious snarled and raised his wand.

"_Avada Kadavera!_"

The Killing Curse ripped through the air and slammed into the Witch in Black. The Witch was tossed to the floor several feet back. The Death Eaters immediately began to cheer.

And then the witch stood up.

"She just…." Ron murmured.

"Not possible….." Hermione stuttered.

The Witch, smoke drifting from her robes, raised her arms. Every Death Eater present, besides Lucious and the Slytherins, sudden were propelled through the air backwards, slamming hard into the stonewalls of the Hall.

The Witch then turned to Lucious.

"You did a bad thing Lucious." The Witch said in an angry, yet familiar voice, "You hurt someone I care for."

"_Reducto!_" Lucious shouted in panic.

The spell raced towards the Witch. It slammed into her helmet, twisting her head slightly as the curse blasted a portion of the helmet away. With a sigh, the Witch raised her hands and undid the clasp, removing the helmet and letting all see the face of the Witch in Black for the first time…….

Ginny Weasley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks and Remus were standing with the elder Weasley's near Olivander's when Bill came running over.

"The Goblin's have mobilized."

Remus, Tonks, and the elder Weasley's paused a moment and stared at him.

"You told us this at the last meeting." Remus said.

"I know that." Bill said, "But they have begun to march."

"March where?" Arthur asked, "And for who?"

"They cleared out Gringott's and have begun to drive the Werewolves back this way." Bill replied. "They seem to be leaving the regular folk alone for now."

"Albus tried for years to get them on our side." Molly murmured, "What caused them to fight now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can Ginny be the Witch in Black?!" Ron said hurriedly to Hermione, "Mom will freak when she finds out!"

"She can't be the Witch." Hermione replied, "There's just…..the Witch used advanced magic."

"Then how did Ginny deflect a killing curse?" Neville asked.

"The Hellion has her." Luna said in her wispy voice.

"The Hellion." Hermione spat, "Luna what in the name of Merlin are you talking about.

Luna looked up.

"The other Hellion."

Another column of flame appeared beside Lucious. When it vanished, Azazeal stood there.

"It has been sometime since I have seen another." Azazeal stated towards Ginny.

Everyone's head snapped towards the Demon.

"WHAT!?!?!" Lucious shouted.

Azazeal pointed at Ginny.

"She is a demon." He stated.

"No way…" Ron murmured.

Ginny smirked as red markings appeared on her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes took on a reddish glow.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"She…she…she…looks like a Shadow." The bushy haired witch stuttered.

"The Weasley girl is a Demon?!" Lucious asked in shock.

"No." Azazeal replied. He formed an energy ball in his hand and shot it towards Ginny. A red shield flared about Ginny, absorbing the blast.

"She is hiding in that mortal shell." Azazeal hissed, "That is what you are doing isn't it? Hiding."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are aren't you? 

……_.yes……_

Why? Is it because you're a Demon? 

_In a way._

_What else is there?_

_Remember what happened to Harry when his named was called out during the Triwizard?_

_Oh. But you still have me and Pansy._

_I suppose that would be enough._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny suddenly froze. Before everyone's eyes, another figure stepped out of the youngest Weasley. Ginny slumped backward a few steps, now wearing her normal school robes.

The figure that had stepped out of her still wore the outfit that the Witch in Black had worn, only now they recognized the face of the DADA Professor, Mana Kirishima.

Azazeal bowed slightly.

"Azazeal, Demon Class zero." He said.

"Mana Kirishima, Demoness." The Professor replied.

"No rank?"

"I don't need one." Kirishima replied as she sent and energy bolt at Azazeal. The bolt roared through the air before slamming into the Demon, carrying him through the wall.

That's when the Death Eaters finally woke up and started casting spells at her. The Dementor's began to circle above everyone.

Kirishima ducked several spells and replied with energy balls. Students and Professor's were already scattering, several students dropped to the floor after being hit by spells intended for Kirishima.

"Shit! Cayla!"

A white flash, and Cayla appeared in the Great Hall.

"Yes Mana?"

"Get the damn wands to their owners, then go to Diagon Alley."

Cayla nodded and waved her hand. The wands that had been laying out in the corridor suddenly flew back to their proper owners. Now more spells began to fill the air as chaos reigned in the Great Hall. Kirishima took a moment to look around.

"Cayla!" Kirishima shouted.

"What!? I was leaving!"

"The Dementors!" Kirishima shouted as she raced to her unconscious daughter's side.

"Get this do that." Cayla grumbled. The woman clasped her hands together as her eyes glowed brightly. A ball of light blasted outwards from her body. The Dementor's tried to flee before the light, but it quickly engulfed them.

When the light faded, all that remained were the Dementor's cloaks, drifting empty towards the floor. Cayla smiled, then vanished in a flash.

Kirishima shrugged at this, then turned to her daughter.

"Dawn!" she snapped, "Wake up!"

"OW" Dawn sat up and looked around. She then saw her adoptive mother. Seeing the state the Great Hall was in, Dawn asked. "What did I miss?"

"Death Eaters here in the castle. Handle them."

Dawn nodded, her eyes suddenly glowing white.

"What about you?"

Kirishima looked at the hole in the wall.

"I'm going to kick some demon ass." She stated before vanishing in a flash of fire.

Off to one side of the Hall, the Gryffindor's had up-ended their table and many were using it for cover as they shot various hexes and curses at the Death Eaters.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted as his sister joined Hermione, Neville, Luna, and himself, "What were you thinking? Mom'll go spar when she finds out you let a Demon possess you!"

"Sod off!" Ginny snapped back. She cast her Bat Bogey Hex at a Death Eater. Unfortunately he was being upended by another spell, so Ginny's curse hit him in the rear.

No one would ever forget those particular winged 'bogeys'.

"Mana is still Mana." Ginny snapped as she picked off a Slytherin, "She hasn't done anything to us all damn year and is helping fight Voldemort and the Demon in case you didn't notice."

"But why?" Hermione asked as she picked off a Death Eater with a Stupify, "Why is she helping? What's in it for her?"

"Ask her when things are a bit calmer."

Yoko then appeared, dragging Pansy behind her.

"How is she?" Ginny asked.

"I can't do a proper healing spell out there." Yoko growled, "Just keep em off me long enough and I might be able to…." Her eyes went wide and she quickly raised her hands.

Ginny turned her head just in time to see the killing curse slam into a blue shield, apparently put up by Yoko. She then watched as the younger girl's eyes lit up before she brought her hand down on the floor. A jet of flame shot out of the floor under the Death Eater that had cast the spell.

The Dark Wizard screamed as his robes caught fire and he raced about, trying to extinguish them.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all turned to Yoko.

"I'm my mother's child." Yoko replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Ron said, "You notice something?"

"What?" Hermione asked as she picked off another Death Eater.

"There's fewer targets."

Hermione glanced around. It did seem a bit less crowded in the Hall then it had been. Then she looked towards the doors. Death Eaters and students alike were moving through them.

"They're moving out into the corridors!"

"Cissa?" Bellatrix called out from under the head table.

"Yes?" Narcissa answered.

"You have your wand?"

"Yes."

"Could you knock me unconscious? Your husband packs a mean cructacious."

"There is a war going on in this school….and you want me to knock you out?!?!"

"Well when you put it that way…..." Bellatrix said. She peered out from under the table. "_Reducto!_"

A nearby Death Eater suddenly lost his head in a cloud of red gore.

"This might be fun."

Narcissa could only shake her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley was now filled with battling goblins and werewolves. Ministry Aurors were still trying to sort the mess out, but were failing miserably. Now it appeared that there was a three way battle Werewolves vs. Goblins vs. the Ministry.

The Order of the Phoenix had wisely gone for cover in the Twin's shop.

"This is a dark day." Moody grumbled.

"Oooo." Tonks muttered as she watched out the window, "that'll hurt."

"At least the kids are safe at Hogwarts." Molly murmured.

"HOLY CRICKETS!!"

Every turned to George who was standing near the front door.

"What?" Moody growled.

"Well look!" George pointed.

Everyone gathered at the windows. There, balanced perfectly atop a lamppost, stood a woman in flowing white and blue robes, with purple hair fluttering in the breeze.

"Isn't that the girl that sang at the Christmas ball?" Remus asked.

"Cayla wasn't it?" Tonks replied.

A Werewolf took notice of Cayla and leaped at her, snarling. She noticed and held up her hand. The Werewolf smacked into a blue shield before getting anywhere near her.

"Bad dog." Cayla said, before looking about the alley. As she did, her shield flared as several more werewolves and spells were deflected.

The only difference between the Alley and the Great Hall at this point was the alley had mud and goblins. Chaotic fighting seemed to be the norm this day in the Wizarding world.

And Cayla hated chaotic. Maybe that was why she was such a good secretary.

That is when she felt something slam into her chest. She looked down to see the front of her robes covered in mud.

Apparently her shield didn't see mud as 'bad'.

Her eyes flashed white as she sought out the person who dared to sling mud at her. Her eyes found the Werewolf soon enough.

"I JUST GOT THESE ROBES!!!" she screamed, "In the name of the Moon! I will punish you!" She leaped from the lamppost and went after the Werewolf.

The Werewolf took one look at Cayla's angry face, turned, and ran for his life.

He didn't get very far.

"What's she doing with that newspaper?" Tonks murmured, "Oh….oh….That is…oh my….."

"Ow." Remus winced.

"George."

"Yes Fred?"

"Remind me to never ever piss that purple haired bird off."

"Same here Fred, same here."

Cayla waved her hands, tossing Werewolves against the buildings, stunning them long enough for the goblins to grab them.

But there were just so many.

"Serenity!" Cayla suddenly called out, "Come forth!"

From Cayla's back burst a pair of pure white wings. They were followed by the figure of a what eventually looked like a brown haired Angel. Every one who saw that stared in complete amazement. Moody himself was so surprised, his magic eye fell out and hit the floor.

"Serenity." Cayla said softly, "Help me round up these bad doggies."

Serenity nodded, then flew about herding the Werewolves together.

Cayla watched this a moment, until something slammed into her, sending her to the ground. She shook her head and looked up.

Fenrir Greyback, leader of the Werewolves stood over her.

"I haven't a clue who you are." He growled, "But you'll pay for disrupting the Dark Lord's plans."

"She needs help." Remus rumbled, seeing the thing that had made him a monster.

"Wait Remus!" Arthur shouted, "Look!"

Cayla slammed her hand opened faced into the Werewolves chest. As it struck, there was a bright flash. Greyback fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Cayla's glowing eyes continued to stare at him hard, her hand glowing slightly before her.

"It is by the moon that you get your power." She said, "and it is how I shall take it!" She closed her hand into a fist.

Greyback let out one more cry before collapsing to the ground. Cayla stared at him a moment longer, then gave him no more notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucious and three Death Eaters raced down the corridor, trying to flee from the now armed students.

"_Avada Kadavera!_" Lucious cast back at his pursuers. One student dropped to the floor as the others leaped out of the way.

Lucious turned down another corridor lined with suits of armor. Standing at the end with her sword drawn was Dawn, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Hello Lucious." She said, "Trying to escape?"

One of the Death Eaters raised his wand. "_Reducto!_"

The spell hurtled down the corridor towards Dawn. At the last second, Dawn raised her sword and deflected it into the wall.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Dawn said.

Lucious snarled and waved his wand. The suits of armor suddenly stepped away from the wall and faced Dawn. She raised an eyebrow as the armor raised their swords.

"GET HER!" Lucious shouted, causing the armor to begin marching towards the lone woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort grinned as he stood twenty paces from Harry. Surrounding him were some of his Death Eaters, and there off to the side were the graves of Harry's parents.

"This is how it should be," the Dark Lord stated, "This is how it should end. You and I, a duel to the finish."

"I've beaten you before Tom." Harry replied, "I can beat you again."

"No Potter, you can't." Voldemort snapped back, "Azazeal is under my control! With his power, the only way you will leave this place is as a ghost!"

Voldemort straightened slightly, "Now, duel etiquette demands we bow. So bow. _Imperio._"

Harry struggled and managed to fight off the curse. Voldemort nodded.

"Of course. How forgetful of me. You can't bow that way. _Crucio!_"

Harry cried out in pain as the curse caused him to double over.

"Now," Voldemort said, his red eyes filled with glee. "….we duel."


	21. Chapter 20

It Waits for the day, I will let it out  
To Give it a reason, to give it its might

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom

Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I'm losing all beauty within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom

Long ago, it came to me  
and ever since that day,  
Infected with it's rage  
But it ends today

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom

It's The Fear – Within Temptation 

Chapter 20

Mana Kirishima appeared outside Hogwarts in a blaze of fire. She looked back at the castle, finding the Great Hall easily due to the hole that Azazeal had made. Of the Demon himself, she saw nothing.

Slowly, she began to walk along the grounds. Faint explosion could be heard coming from the school itself.

Suddenly the ground below her exploded, sending her hurtling through the air.

Instead of landing, she flipped herself around and hovered some thirty feet above the ground. Azazeal appeared in the sky nearby.

"I don't understand you." The Demon said, "Why do you fight against me? We should fight together!"

"Things have changed in the last thousand or so years since you walked the earth." Kirishima replied, "Things are different now."

"How so?" Azazeal asked, holding his hands out. "We fight until one of us is exhausted, then the loser submits to the winner."

"Not anymore." Kirishima growled, "The Queen never forgets."

"Ah Hild, how is my dear old Aunt?"

"She wants you dead."

"Sadly an impossible thing." Azazeal replied with a shake of his head, "The Doublet system……."

"…is no more." Kirishima replied before raising her hand skyward and calling down a lightning bolt..

The air sizzled as the lightning ripped through it and into Azazeal. The Demon let out a bellow before tumbling towards the ground. He hit with a loud thud. Kirishima landed on the ground beside the fallen Demon and lifted him to his feet.

"Upsy-daisy." Kirishima said with a grin before blasting Azazeal across the school grounds.

Azazeal tumbled through the air and slammed hard again to the ground, this time creating a small crater. He sat up and found himself in some kind of stadium. Three large hoops were at either end.

"Now you did it." Came Kirishima's voice, "You've gone and wrecked the Quidditch pitch."

Azazeal snarled and sent out an energy ball that shattered the bottom of the Gryffindor stand. The stands toppled to the ground in a shower of splinters.

"Missed me." Kirishima whispered in Azazeal's ear before she sent him tumbling across the pitch.

Azazeal slowly rose to his feet to find Kirishima waiting patiently for him, her eye glowing bright red.

"What has the Queen done?" Azazeal hissed, his hand holding his side. "No Demon that walks the earth has such power."

"End of the world powers." Kirishima replied, "Of course you weren't there when the upgrades went though." She then smirked. "Course I've got something that the other Demons don't, but I don't need to tell you."

The ground before Azazeal exploded, sending him flying through one of the Quidditch hoops.

"Score!" Kirishima shouted. She then licked her gloved finger before writing a fifteen in the air.

"Fifteen love. My serve!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cayla watched sternly as the now very submissive Werewolves were led away by the Goblins. Several Ministry officials and Aurors had tried to intercede, but Cayla had held up a newspaper, bringing an end to those arguments. It also helped that Serenity was hovering just to the side of her mistress.

Tentatively, the Order members moved towards her.

"Umm…miss…uhh…." Tonks called out.

Cayla turned, as did Serenity

"I am Cayla." She said, "That is Serenity."

"Yes …uh…we knew that." Tonks looked to Remus for help.

"I don't suppose you could tell us exactly what you're doing with them?" Remus indicated the Werewolves.

"Until the Queen's representative can pass judgment on them," Cayla replied, "They will remain in the custody of the Goblins." She said the last word with a slight shudder.

"The Queen's representative?" Remus repeated, "Does that mean….you're a….uh…. Demon?"

"No." Cayla replied, "I happen to work for the 'other' side." Serenity gave a toothy grin.

Every Order member present just stared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucious had been afraid before, usually in the presence of an angry Dark Lord.

He'd seen other men afraid, usually before they died at his hand or the Dark Lords.

Right now he was scared shitless.

Just minutes before he'd sent the dozen or so suits of armor charging down the corridor at the blond woman that had blocked his path. The woman, Dawn, was somehow related to the DADA Professor and they had been warned she was dangerous.

That report hadn't gone far enough.

Now the corridor was littered with shattered armor as Dawn had basically shredded them with her sword. The same sword she held by her side as she slowly approached them.

One of the two Death Eaters with him started to raise his wand. Dawn snapped her other hand and the Death Eater gurgled as a knife appeared in his throat.

Dawn lifted her sword and held it's point right at Lucious' throat.

"Your move." She hissed.

Lucious and the remaining Death Eater dropped their wands.

"Very wise." Dawn growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima walked along the pitch and came to the trench that ran along the outer edge. She looked down to see Azazeal laying motionless at the bottom. She hopped down and nudged him in the side with her foot. Getting no reaction, she nudged him again, harder. She then bent over to roll him onto his back.

Azazeal suddenly lunged as he was rolled, plunging a dagger he had kept hidden deep into Kirishima's side.

"Ahhhhh!" Kirishima screamed, falling backwards.

Azazeal rose to his feet.

"Pitiful." He growled, "I should thank you though. Without knowing about the Doublet system being gone, I probably would have submitted to you. Now I can take your head."

"You…..forget…..one….thing…….." Kirishima gasped.

"And that is?"

"………….."

He could barely make out what she mumbled. He leaned over her.

"Say that again?"

Kirishima brought her bloodied right hand into his chest.

"Times have changed Uncle." She snapped.

Kirishima's hand began to glow, and Azazeal began to scream.

Soon, all that remained was a crumbling pile of dust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were finally winding down in the Great Hall. The Death Eaters all sat bound together on the floor with at least three hundred or so wands pointed at them. The Slytherins that had supported them were bound as well. There were a few Death Eaters that had escaped, but they would be found eventually.

Dawn and Yoko both turned their heads slightly at the faint scream. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Pansy all looked at each other curiously.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Azazeal is gone." Dawn said softly, "But don't ask how."

"Why not?"

"It bothers her." Yoko finished.

"Bother who….?"

"Ron." Pansy said, "Shut up."

Before Ron could respond, Kirishima reappeared in a burst of flame, her right arm wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Mom!" Yoko and Dawn both shouted, starting towards Kirishima.

She waved them off with her left hand.

"I'm fine." She said, "Just another scar to add to the collection." She glanced around. "I see things here are normal." Her eye then found the students, especially those five before her. Most were looking at her with a mixture of awe and fear.

Only two had looks of concern for her. Those were Ginny and Pansy.

"I'm fine." She said, looking as much as she could at them, "Really."

Ginny and Pansy looked doubtfully at her.

Kirishima sighed, then looked to Dawn.

"Cayla?"

"Diagon Alley is under her control." Dawn stated, "Along with a few hundred Goblins."

"Bet she just loves that." Kirishima murmured. She then looked towards the ceiling. "Enjoy the show George?"

George appeared in another white flash.

"I hate watching." George grumbled, "I always get to watch."

"It's what you do." Kirishima stated. "Ready to go watch some more?"

"Do you even know where he is?" George snapped back.

"Of course!" Kirishima growled.

"Where then?"

"……..England?"

"That narrows it doesn't it?"

"Umm." Hermione tentatively raised her hand. "I assume you are trying to find Harry?"

"Duh." George murmured. Kirishima elbowed her.

"Get serious." Kirishima snapped, "His life is at stake."

"Look who's talking……."

"Bulstrude might know." Ginny stated, "She was the one that knocked me out."

"And you know this because…?" Pansy asked.

"The smell."

"Ahh."

Kirishima walked over to where Bulstrude was sitting with the Slytherins. The other students all looked away and tried to move as far from her as they could. Bulstrude glared back at Kirishima.

"Where does Voldemort have Harry?" she asked.

"Go to hell." Bulstrude growled.

"Been there, did that, used to run the place, got the t-shirt to prove it." Kirishima replied tiredly. "So it's the hard way."

Kirishima stared at Bulstrude a moment, then walked back to the others.

"Mana," Pansy said softly, "You're still bleeding."

Kirishima looked down to see that the left side of her robes appeared to be saturated in blood, and she had been leaving behind a bloody footprint.

"There are more important things right now." Kirishima replied, "Like Harry."

"Does she know?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Kirishima shook her head. "No. But she gave me an idea." She turned to Hermione. "Where would Voldemort go to duel if he wanted to prove himself to be Harry's superior?"

"Diagon Alley." Hermione stated without hesitation.

"But Diagon Alley was over run by Werewolves." Kirishima pointed out. "And we have no sighting of either of them from Cayla. What other places would be significant?"

Hermione frowned a moment in thought.

"Hogwarts." She murmured, "But he left here to go to where Harry was sent. Ministry would be full of Aurors, he wouldn't risk the Duel being stopped." Suddenly Hermione's eyes went wide. "He'd go to where it all began: Godric's Hollow!"

Kirishima nodded, then looked to George.

"Remember?"

"Oh yeah." George replied.

"Dawn, stay here for the clean up." Kirishima said, "Yoko, help her."

"We're coming." Ginny and Pansy said together.

"So are we." Hermione, Ron, and Neville added.

"George and I can only teleport with one each." Kirishima stated, "And even that isn't comfortable." She placed an arm on Pansy. "Grab Ginny George."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, "Wait a …" But the four had already vanished.

"We've known Harry since first year." Ron grumbled to Hermione, "We should be there. We promised Harry we'd be there."

Hermione stared at the spot the others had stood at moments before.

"I should have expected this." She said, "After all, since they were the ones the Witch in Black helped."

"About that." Neville spoke up. "Does this mean that Professor Kirishima was the Witch in Black? Or was it Ginny?"

Hermione sat down abruptly on the floor.

"That still doesn't make sense!" she cried out, "Ginny couldn't save herself and Kirishima was in the stands for one attack and in the Hospital wing during the other!"

"We can think about that later." Ron said, "Can you side apparate us to Godric's Hollow?"

"Don't bother."

The three looked up to see Dawn and Yoko looking at them.

"If you go there on your own, there's a good chance you might get killed." Dawn stated.

"But Ginny!" Ron said.

"And Harry and Pansy." Hermione added.

"….will be under the watch of George and Mana." Dawn finished. "They won't let anything happen to them."

Ron frowned and gave Dawn a very surly look. Hermione's face held a very thoughtful expression.

Dawn looked to Yoko. "Watch them. Both of you." She then walked away.

"'Both of you'?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

Yoko smiled. Suddenly grayish white wings burst from her back, followed by the rest of her Angel. The Angel hovered off to one side. Unlike the Angel's Hermione had read of from a young age, this one didn't seem as pure. It had a dark and sinister feeling to it. Like it's mistress, it's eyes glowed.

"Morning Bell is gonna help me make sure you don't leave." Yoko said with a smile.

Morning Bell smirked.

"And I thought Harry only had days like these." Hermione muttered idly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ducked the curse heading towards him. He and Voldemort had been dueling for sometime now. Several Death Eaters now lay on the ground, either dead, injured, or immobilized by stray curses.

Voldemort continued to move about, casting very Dark curses at Harry, intermingled with the Killing Curse.

Though he had a powerful wand, Harry had fewer spells available to him that might actually stop the Dark Lord. Not kill him though, because Harry knew that with the Horcruxes still out there, Voldemort would just come back.

Both duelers and Death Eaters were then distracted by a flash of flames. Harry was shocked to see Professor Kirishima standing there. The red markings were on her face, the ones Hermione had said were of the Shadows. Next to her stood a sandy haired blond girl, as well as…..Ginny and Pansy?

"Who dares to disturb my duel?!" Voldemort snarled.

"Your Demon met a rather unfortunate end." Kirishima called out.

Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

Kirishima bowed slightly, "Mana Kirishima, Professor of DADA as well as a Demoness."

"Demon…." Harry murmured.

"Then you are my Ally." Voldemort said, a smile returning to his face. "And you bring gifts……"

"No." Kirishima interrupted, "I am no ally to you in fact…." She motioned to the sandy blond. "Show him George."

George pulled out from her robes the remains of a golden cup. She tossed it at Voldemort's feet.

Harry watched as Voldemort looked down at the remains of the cup, and lost color in his face.

"They're gone." George said, "All of them. You are all that remains."

Voldemort took a step back. Now Harry knew what the cup was. Most likely it had been the Hufflepuff cup, the cup that had held a piece of Voldemort's soul, a Horcrux.

And it had been destroyed, along with the others.

Now Harry had a chance.

Voldemort seemed to know it too. He tried to apparate out, but reappeared a second later.

"Ah ah ah naughty naughty." Kirishima said, waggling a finger in the air. "You are not leaving until this……duel is done." She said the last part haltingly, causing George, Ginny, and Pansy to look at her curiously.

"Kick his ass Harry." She whispered, as the duelers began to fight again.

Back and forth they sent curses. Several times Harry just missed being hit by one of Voldemort's nastier ones. The Death Eaters cheered at the Dark Lord's attempts, just as Kirishima, George, Ginny, and Pansy cheered for Harry. To Harry's ear though, it seemed Ginny was by far the loudest of them all.

Then it happened.

Harry turned to avoid a curse and tripped on a rock. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Voldemort didn't waste a second.

"_Avada Kadavera!_" The Dark Lord called out.

The green spell ripped through the air straight and true towards Harry. Harry's eyes went wide as the spell grew closer. Then something blocked his vision just a second before the spell hit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy watched as the killing curse flew towards Harry. In that instant, she thought all was lost.

Then one of the people beside her moved.

Pansy turned and watched in horror as Kirishima ran in front of Harry. She caught a flutter of something she took to be Kirishima's robes just as the curse hit. Kirishima crashed into Harry and the two tumbled across the ground.

Pansy, and even Ginny both tried to run to their side, but George held them back.

The Death Eaters began to cheer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay there a moment. He had felt something hit him, but it didn't feel like a curse. He knew he was still breathing, but it was rather difficult to do so. His knew he was blinking his eyes, yet something still blocked his vision. He reached up with his hands and realized there was a body on top of him. He pushed it off, then sat up.

Kirishima lay next to him, a look of calm on her face as her only eye stared blankly towards the now star filled skies.

"No…" Harry murmured. The words she'd spoken to him before when she was fighting the trolls came back to him.

"_I'm sorry Harry." _She had said,_ "But you're more important to this world then me."_

Harry rose to his feet and turned to face Voldemort. His body shook with a rage that he had never quite felt before. Even Voldemort seemed taken aback by it.

Harry raised his wand and said only two words.

"_Avada Kadavera._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny knew a lot about Harry's emotions. She'd been there to see his highs and lows, and had been along for the ride that was Harry's emotional roller coaster.

Never had she seen the look that was on his face now.

When he cast the killing curse, she had been in complete shock. Never had she expected him to use it.

Apparently neither had Voldemort.

The Dark Lord tried to throw up a shield, but with Harry's anger feeding the powerful wand, the curse ripped through the shield and slammed into the Dark Lord. Green energy crackled around the Dark Lord as he let out a horrific scream, something no one who had been hit by the Killing curse had ever done.

Ginny then heard George swear before knocking her and Pansy to the ground.

The Dark Lord's body exploded, sending waves of Dark energy rippling outward. The waves roared over where Ginny, George, and Pansy were laying, and sent them tumbling through the air. She was still tumbling about when Ginny finally lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash had caused everyone in the Great Hall to look out the windows towards the east. There, a mass of dark energy could be seen rising high into the sky. Then from the same direction, the dark energy rolled over the hills and hurtled towards the school.

"Oh shit!" Dawn swore, "Get down!"

Everyone hit the floor just as the wave hit the school, shattering every single window. Hermione stared wide eyed as glass rained down on the students. Then her eyes found Yoko's. The girl was crying. Intermingled with the falling glass were Yoko's falling tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wave thundered through Diagon Alley, tossing people hard to the ground. It even smashed the wall that led from the alley into the Leaky Cauldron.

In the Twins joke shop, everyone was rising from the floor, shaking the glass from their clothes.

"What was that?" Arthur asked as he rose to his feet.

"The end."

He turned, as did everyone, to where Cayla now sat on the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked off in the direction the wave had come from.

"What end?" Molly asked.

"The End of the Dark Lord." Cayla replied as she rose to her feet. She then turned and faded out of sight. Tonks eyes widened and she quickly moved to where the woman had stood and felt around.

"She's not here!" Tonks said.

"She's not invisible." Moody said, "She just vanished."

"Is it true?" Molly asked, "Is the Dark Lord gone?"

"I don't know Molly." Arthur said, "But I know where we can go to find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day some normalcy returned to the Wizarding world. Shopkeepers were out cleaning up after the previous days fighting. Aurors still stood watch, but they were joined now by heavily armed Goblins. The Aurors and the Goblins eyed each other wearily, but there were no problems.

At Hogwarts, Filch bemoaned the destruction of so many windows, as he went about with a broom and dustpan. Surprisingly, many students helped him in the chore, though they used magic to restore the windows.

Up in the Headmistress' office, the Order of the Phoenix met, minus Tonks and Remus. They had been held up at the Ministry.

"It has been confirmed." Shacklebolt said, "The Dark Lord is dead. We've been finding pieces of him and several Death Eaters all over the countryside."

"You mean that was him that caused the explosion?" Ron asked.

Shacklebolt nodded. "The Unspeakables believe that the wave was caused by the Dark Lord's energy suddenly being released. The wave moved out as far as Drumstang and it was visible to everyone. As it is, the Muggle Prime Minister is asking a lot of questions because he is being asked them from many governments across Europe.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked softly, "And Ginny, Pansy, and Kirishima?"

Shacklebolt looked at the table a moment.

"Come on Kingsley," Arthur said, "We need to know! It's MY daughter!"

"There has been no sign of either the students……" He then glanced at McGonagall. "Or the Demoness."

Everyone turned to the Headmistress. By now everyone knew that Kirishima was a Demon. They also now knew that Cayla, Dawn, and Sayoko were something other then muggle or wizard as well. But McGonagall had said nothing of them.

"Minerva." Molly said, "What do you know?"

McGonagall finally raised her head.

"I suppose I am able to now." she began, "After Albus died, I found a letter, a letter with instructions on what to do in case he died. They were to contact Kirishima, and inform her of his death."

"But why….?"

"I don't know why Albus wanted me to contact a Demon!" McGonagall replied, "I do know that when it came to Harry, Kirishima was very much interested in his safety."

"Probably wanted to steal his soul or something." Ron mumbled. He got a hard elbow in his stomach from Hermione.

"Professor," Hermione said, "How did you contact Kirishima originally? Perhaps we can use that now."

"I already thought of that." McGonagall replied, "When the wave hit the school, it blasted through this office. The device is destroyed beyond repair."

"What about the kids?" Moody asked, "Kirishima's kids."

"Gone." McGonagall replied, "They vanished much like Cayla did."

Everyone was quiet. Then the sounds of cursing could be heard just outside the office door. A knock soon followed.

"Enter!" McGonagall called out.

Remus entered, followed by a limping Tonks.

"Stupid stairs…" Tonks muttered under her breath.

"She slipped." Remus stated, causing many smiles to appear.

"What news do you bring?" Shacklebolt asked.

"The Minister received a visitor." Remus stated, "A Demoness."

"Kirishima?' Hermione asked hopefully.

"No." Remus replied, "I caught only a glimpse of her as she left and she was a blond. She delivered a message to the Minister. Essentially, it states that a representative of the Queen of Hell will arrive in the near future to review how things stand. The representative will also pass judgment on the captured Death Eaters."

"What about the muggles?"

"The message doesn't say." Remus replied, "But it seemed only to cover the Ministry."

"How do we find out about Harry and the others?" Hermione asked.

Remus shrugged. "Unfortunately it was a kind of, 'don't call us, we'll call you' type of thing. They'll let us know the time and place of the meeting when they are ready."

"So until then we're left to worry about the fate of our Ginny? Of Harry?" Molly asked.

"and Pansy." Hermione added.

"Yes." Remus replied.

"That's inhumane." Molly cried out, "What kind of people do that?"

"Demons." Remus replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why did you bring them here Reaper? This is no place for them!_"

"_They were injured! I knew of no place else to take them!_"

Harry could hear the words as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Yet while they weren't English, he could understand what they said.

"_No mortal has ever……_"

"_Would you like me to bring Lady Belldandy in here?_"

"……_.no……_"

"_Do what you can for them._"

He didn't recognize the voices. When he did try to open his eyes, all he saw was a great white blur.

Then he heard another voice, that of Dawn.

"Get better Harry. The girls miss you."

Harry tried to respond, but failed.

Suddenly, he found himself under a spotlight in some kind of room. Darkness was all that he could see beyond the circle of light that he stood within.

"Where am I?" he called out.

"Your mind." Came Kirishima's voice.

"Professor?"

Suddenly Kirishima appeared beside him. Harry jumped and stared. Kirishima looked nothing like how he had last seen her. First off, she had both of her eyes, as well as very short hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. The outfit she wore was simple black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What…" Harry said.

"This is the memory of me as I was at the age of eighteen." Kirishima replied, "The turning point of my life."

"The memory?"

"I am not here Harry." Kirishima replied, indicating around her, "But I am in here." She pointed at his head. "You gained my memories, my experiences, all that I am is in your head. Thus….." She indicated herself, "Here I am, a Shadow of what is."

"I have a headache." Harry muttered.

"It isn't an unheard of thing."

"Right…" Harry looked around. "This is my head?"

"Unsurprisingly, Snape was wrong." Kirishima stated, looking down at the circle of light. "You don't have a swelled head. It's actually quite tiny."

"Thanks….I think." Harry looked at the Professor. "So what happens now?"

Kirishima sighed. "Your magic was nearly exhausted from your Duel with Voldemort. The dark wave hit you, injuring you physically, as well as sending dark magic through you. Then there's the complications of Voldemort dying while still connected to your head…….."

"I get it, I'm messed up."

"The thing is, if you're at St Mungo's, it may be some time before you wake up." Kirishima replied, "Of course, that time may be flying by as we talk. Months might have already past, or even years."

"That's a scary thought." Harry murmured. He then frowned. "Wait……if you're a Demon, why did you help me? Why didn't you help Azazeal?"

A hint of anger appeared briefly on Kirishima's face, but it quickly passed.

"We're alike, you and I."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry," she said softly, "When you are around Dementors, what happens?"

"I hear my parents." Harry replied, his voice slightly distant, "The night they died. It's……the only memory I have of them."

"I'm a bit luckier." Kirishima said, "I have four years of memories of my mother. But around the Dementors, the memory that returns is the one where my father (she spat out his name) killed my mother. We are both haunted by the loss of our parents, though you are fortunate to have had two loving parents." She looked at the floor a moment. "We are also weapons Harry."

"Weapons?" Harry murmured.

"Dumbledore knew the prophecy." Kirishima replied, "Thus he knew that you were the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. That is why you got away with…...certain adventures." She held her hand up, cutting off a comment from Harry. "But he was human, and in time, he saw you not as a weapon, but as more, perhaps even a grandson. But the Prophecy couldn't be changed. That is why he went out and began to hunt down the Horcruxes. He wanted you to have a chance at a happy life once you had defeated Voldemort."

Harry nodded at her explanation.

"Mana," he asked, "How were you a weapon?"

"I'm unique in the immortal world." Kirishima replied, "I am the product of Demon and mortal, thus I walk in both worlds. Much like the Pureblooded Wizards, Demons saw others like me as weak, and killed such offspring." She then smiled slightly. "My mother was to have died, yet she lived to give birth to me." Kirishima looked to Harry. "The Queen discovered that those of both worlds had more power then either pure Demon or God. There has been a few cases of such immortals in the Heavens, but as they were killed, there were none in Hell. Then, Father found out that Mother lived. He sought her out in order to finish what he had begun with my creation. In turn, the Queen discovered me. I was to be trained to be the best, the most powerful Demon Hell could offer!"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"A Goddess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young six year old Mana walked through ornate doors and found herself within a glowing circle. Darkness surrounded the circle. She slowly walked around the room. She no longer knew where the door was, nor could she find the door to the gods.

_Then she was no longer alone._

_Within the circle with her now was a girl, apparently the same age as herself. This girl had long dark brown hair and blue markings on her face. She also wore a bright blue and white outfit, making her stand out from the darkness, where Mana's outfit allowed her to blend in._

"_Hello." The girl said, "I'm Sayoko."_

_Mana blinked. The girl was very cheery._

"_I'm Mana." She replied, "You're a Goddess?"_

_Sayoko nodded. "Yep."_

"_So what's it like in Heaven?" Mana asked._

_Now it was Sayoko's turn to blink. This girl was nothing like what her Auntie had said Demons were like._

"_I….don't know." Sayoko said._

"_Why not?" Mana asked, "You're a Goddess. Goddesses live in Heaven."_

"_I don't. I live on Earth with my Auntie. She's a Goddess too."_

"_Why do you live on Earth?" Mana asked slowly._

"_Mother wanted me too." Sayoko said, "My Mother was a Goddess to, and Daddy was a mortal."_

"_I used to live on Earth with my mother." Mana softly, "But….. I lost her……..I lost my mother."_

"_I lost my mother too." Sayoko said softly._

"_I watched her die." Mana said, "My father, a Demon, killed her."_

"_My mother died in a plane crash," Sayoko said, "along with my father."_

"_You have my sympathies." Mana said._

"_As you have mine." Sayoko replied._

_They were quiet for several moments._

"_I suppose we should start." Mana finally said._

_Sayoko nodded. Both stood across from each other, just barely holding hands._

"_We, closest strangers. We, most distant twins." They said together._

"_Thou who art with me always, Guardian of Shadow." Sayoko chanted._

"_Thou who art with me always, Guardian of Light." Mana chanted._

"_When fails the light," they chanted together, "when fades the shadow. Let shadow guard light,. Let light guard shadow. One existence, entangled souls, life shared as one."_

"_For all gods, "Sayoko chanted, "I, Sayoko, do swear!"_

"_For all Demons," Mana chanted, "I, Mana, do swear!"_

_Lightning flashed overhead, then all was quiet._

"_It is done." Sayoko said._

"_When we leave here," Mana said, "We will forget each other."_

"_I know." Sayoko replied, "It's there to protect us."_

"_I wish we could meet again." Mana said, "There aren't any half demon, half mortals in Hell."_

_Sayoko smiled, "There aren't any half Goddess, half mortals were I am."_

_Mana gave the goddess a smile. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."_

_Sayoko nodded, "Maybe we can be friends."_

"_Maybe." Mana replied._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She was your doublet!" Harry exclaimed.

Kirishima nodded.

"But weren't you supposed to forget?"

"Miss Granger is very good at researching." Kirishima noted, "Yes, we were, and we did, for a time. We met again, in High School. I was holding her friends captive. She defeated me, and then forgave me." Kirishima closed her eyes. "And then she became my first true friend." She reopened her eyes. "After that, the Queen realized I would never be a weapon against the Heavens. Fortunately," she said softly, "Fate gave us a new enemy for me to be pointed at."

Harry could tell she wasn't really interested in telling about that.

"Just for the sake of asking," he said, "how old are you?"

"Harry!" Kirishima replied, teasingly, "Don't you know it's wrong to ask a girl her age?"

"Figured you owed me for not telling me you were a Demon." Harry replied, "Besides there's the fact that there's at least several lifetimes of memories stuck in my head."

"Very well." Kirishima said softly, "I'm five hundred and seventy-eight."

Harry stared.

"That old?"

"I prefer to say 'experienced'."

"And Dawn?"

"Three hundred and forty six."

"Sayoko?"

"Which one?"

"Well……your daughter."

"Eleven."

"Baby of the group is she?"

"You have no idea……."

Suddenly the light began to dim.

"Ah…" Kirishima looked up. "It's begun."

"What has?" Harry looked around in confusion. Before him, Kirishima was fading out of sight.

"Good bye Harry." Her voice sounded very hollow.

"Wait!" Harry called out. Then the darkness swallowed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked and opened his eyes.

He then blinked again.

He was in a bed, a very comfortable bed. But any thoughts of him being in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, or even St Mungo's vanished when he discovered that blinking his eyes hadn't changed anything.

Above him, all he saw was pink.

Bright pink.

And, as a male, he decided that was the most god awful color he'd ever seen.

Sitting up in the bed and looking around didn't help either.

Everything in the room was pink.

Well, other then Pansy and Ginny.

Pansy and Ginny?

Harry suddenly found himself engulfed by the two girls, both of which were sobbing. Not knowing what else to do, Harry patted them both on the back.

"It's ok." He said, "I'm here."

"They wouldn't tell us anything." Ginny sniffed, "We didn't know if you were alive or dead……"

"We just woke up in the room." Pansy said, her voice muffled by Harry's robes. "Dawn visited us a few times, but she didn't know anything either."

"Then we woke up this morning and found you here." Ginny added.

"Ok." Harry looked around. "Where is here? And why is it so……"

"Pink?" both girls asked at the same time.

"Yes."

Pansy and Ginny sat down on the bed beside him.

"We aren't entirely sure," Ginny began, "But we think we're in Hell."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"We're dead?!"

Pansy pinched Harry's leg.

"OW!!! What the hell was that for?!"

"To see if you were awake." Pansy replied.

"Ok! So we're alive! Why are we in Hell?" Harry asked, "And why is it…...pink?"

"I think if you look at that picture on the night table, you'll figure it out."

Harry frowned, then turned and looked at the table. There was a photograph, a muggle one. In it was a picture he'd seen before of an auburn haired mother and child.

"Mana's room." Harry said. It wasn't a question.

Ginny and Pansy nodded.

"We think this is her childhood room." Pansy said.

"And if it is, I understand why she hates 'pink'." Ginny added.

"What else?"

"We can't leave the room." Pansy said, "There's a Demon standing guard."

"He stops you?" Harry asked.

"No, it's more like some kind of barrier I can't cross."

"And you won't either."

The three turned to see a blond haired Demon entering the room. Like Kirishima, this demon wore black, mostly leather. She also had red slash marks upon her forehead and under her eyes. Unlike Kirishima, she showed off quite a bit of skin. This demon would have fit Moody's phrase 'Trollop in black leather' far better then Kirishima ever did.

From Pansy and Ginny's point of view, it was way too much skin.

"I am Mara." The blond said, "Demoness Class Zero. I am your….guide." She stopped beside the bed, her arms held across her chest. "The reason you can't leave this room is for your own protection."

Harry let out a low moan and fell back against the bed. This was sounding too familiar. After all, Kirishima had thrown herself in front of a killing curse for him.

"If you say something about blood protection……" Harry said, "Demon or not, I swear……"

"There are things that inhabit Hell the likes of which you've never seen. They don't like Mortals." Mara stated, "This room was modified to keep them out."

"But it was Mana's?" Pansy asked.

Mara's face softened. "Yes."

"So…." Ginny said, looking around the room. "Demons hate pink?"

Mara smirked and laughed.

"Mana said you had a sense of humor." Mara replied, "Actually, no. There are a few Demons that love pink, the Queen being one of them."

"Then what keeps the…..other things out. And why do you need to?"

"Mana is…..different." Mara said. She frowned and started back towards the door. "Someone will be coming by in a bit. She'll be the one to take you back to your school."

"You miss her don't you?" Harry called out.

Mara stopped short of the door.

"I helped raise her." She said, facing the door. "I helped to train her, to make her into the best Demon I could." She looked back at Harry. "In that respect, I failed. In the end, I see her as the daughter I've never had." She turned and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara walked steadily down the corridor, pausing only briefly beside a black haired woman dressed in white and looking very out of place as she looked out the window.

"She was right." Mara said, "They're all yours."

The woman nodded, and returned to gaze at the world she had left behind so many years before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny, and Pansy spent the next hour or so exploring the room. Pansy had discovered a bookshelf filled various muggle books, Ginny was fascinated by her find, something Harry had called 'CDs'. Harry himself was gazing out the window at Hell.

It didn't look all that bad, other then the flames, rock ceiling, and the giant black pit in the center.

The three turned as the door opened, allowing a black haired woman in a white dress to enter. She too had markings on her face, but they were ones of blue, like Cayla had had.

"My name is Ceres." She stated, "I'm to take you back to Hogwarts."

"Ceres?" Pansy repeated, "Wasn't that the name of one of the Demons that sealed away Azazeal?"

Ginny and Harry looked at Pansy, then to Ceres.

Ceres bowed her head.

"That was me many years ago." She then looked up. "I have since changed occupations."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm no longer a Demon." Ceres explained, "Roughly five hundred or so years ago, I became a Goddess."

"Ok!" Ginny said, holding her hands up. "Goddesses now?"

"There are Demons." Harry said, "Why not Goddesses?"

"Point." Ginny looked to Ceres. "So how does a Demon become a Goddess?"

"By doing something no sane Demon would ever do." Ceres replied softly, "Asking for forgiveness." She perked up slightly. "Now then, I believe we have somewhere to be."

"Hogwarts" Pansy said, "How long have we been here?"

"About five days." Ceres replied, "Lady Cayla says that the party was rather entertaining."

"Lady Cayla?" Pansy, Ginny, and Harry all asked together.

"She earned it, even if we are the same rank." Ceres said.

"Cayla's a Goddess?" Pansy asked, "What about Dawn and Sayoko?"

"Dawn is a Valkyrie. Sayoko is a Guardian."

"So Mana is the only Demon in that group?" Ginny asked.

"Yep."

"But how could Mana be there?" Pansy asked, "Didn't it violate the treaty you made with Merlin?"

"That part will get explained in time." Ceres said, "Now we really must…."

"What about that George person." Ginny asked.

"George?" Ceres frowned a moment. "Oh, her. She's a Reaper."

The door to the room opened again, this time admitting a woman the students knew all too well.

"Ceres? What's keeping you?" the woman asked, "We have to go!"

Pansy fainted.

"In Merlin's name….…." Ginny said in shock.

"Oh my god." Harry stated.

Mana Kirishima raised a finger.

"That's Demon and you know it."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Five days.

For five days the Wizarding world had celebrated the end of the Dark Lord's reign of terror.

For five days, the Ministry Officials were working overtime to prevent the exuberant celebrations from being noticed by the muggles.

For five days students cheered loudly through the restored halls of Hogwarts', forcing the cancellation of class each day.

And for five days, family and friends waited for word on the fate of the Missing Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson.

Two days before, the Minster of Magic found a letter on his desk. In it, it was stated that the Queen of Hell's representative would arrive to over see the fate of the captured Death Eaters as well as the state of the Ministry itself. The Minister had hoped that the meeting would be held in the Ministry itself, away from prying eyes.

Unfortunately, the Queen of Hell had other ideas.

The meeting would occur in Hogwarts.

That was why Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the student body now found themselves in a magically expanded Great Hall. The tables had been removed and stands had been built on either side of an aisle, leading up to the platform where the head table would normally sit. Now a chair sat there dead center, with another just off to the side of it. Further to the side and on the floor, several more chairs had been placed.

The Hogwarts' students filled up most of the stands on one side. On the other side sat the Wizengamut. The remaining seats held other influential members of the public, as well as most of the Order of the Phoenix. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor and his under secretary, Percy Weasley, paced about nervously in the aisle. There were Aurors present, but there was also a surprising number of armed Goblins.

"I think I'd rather be in class." Ron muttered.

"Ronald." Hermione snapped, "We were told yesterday! This is important!"

"So is the Quidditch pitch! Did you see what happened to it?"

"Ron!"

"Let him be Hermione." Neville said, "You know Ron here only thinks with his stomach and his wand."

Hermione raised an eyebrow while Ron spluttered.

"That's odd." She said, "I see Neville, but I hear Ginny."

Luna wrapped her arms around Neville.

"He learns so fast." She said proudly.

Suddenly the door to the Hall opened, causing everyone present to go silent. The Minister and Percy both paused in their pacing and turned.

Now entering the hall were two rows of black clad armored Demons. Each one had the by now familiar red markings on their foreheads and below their eyes. And they did not look friendly at all.

Then a black haired woman in white robes entered. Unlike the Demons, she had blue markings on her forehead and below her eyes. Beside her was a woman in gilded armor, complete with a gilded helmet. The eye shield was down, so they could only see her mouth and chin. Behind her…..

Hermione almost screamed his name.

"Har…" She was cut off as Ron and Neville slapped their hands over her mouth. Nearby, Ron's parents also let out startled gasps.

Harry, Ginny, and Pansy followed the two women into the Hall. All three were dressed in their school robes and looked perfectly fine and healthy. Harry had looked over when Hermione had given her cut off cry. He smiled and gave his friends a wave. They walked over and sat down in the chairs just off the platform. The woman in armor took a position just off to the side of them.

The Demon guards by now had taken up positions beside their opposite numbers in the Auror and Goblin ranks. Now a dozen or so Demon entered. These too were wore black leather, but had red capes. Unlike the first group, these had very wicked looking battle helmets on.

"That's a lot of Demons." Ron murmured.

"Yeah." Neville replied, "Whoever the Representative is must be very important."

Two more people then entered. The students easily recognized Cayla. Her purple hair flowed behind her as she walked quickly to the area were Harry and company sat. Trailing behind her was another woman in gilded armor, only she wasn't wearing a helmet. Her blond hair bobbed slightly as she tried to keep up with Cayla. Once arriving, Cayla sat down beside the black haired woman, while the blond stood next to the other armored woman.

"I wonder…" Hermione muttered softly.

A grey haired Demon now entered.

"The representative of Her Highness the Queen." He called out, "Heir to the Throne of Hell, her highness the Princess Mana Kirishima. Accompanied by her highness the Princess Sayoko Ikari."

"Merlin…." Hermione, Ron and most of the student body gasped as their DADA Professor and her youngest daughter entered. The Order members were speechless.

Both wore outfits similar to what they had worn at the Yule Ball. On their heads were the tiaras as well. Kirishima's markings were present, and her eye was now red. Sayoko still looked as she had, with no markings present.

"Now I know why she looked like a Princess." Hermione murmured, "She was one."

The two made their way down the aisle, past a gaping Scrimgeor and Percy. Hermione noticed that Kirishima seemed to be favoring a side as she walked. As they passed, the Demon guards snapped to attention. Reaching the platform, Kirishima took the center chair, while Yoko took the one beside it. The grey haired Demon then approached the chair and bowed before speaking.

"Milady," he said, "With your permission, the first item is that of the Ministry of Magic. As such, I present The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor and his assistant, the Under Secretary Percival Weasley."

Scrimgeor and Percy made their way forward.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and Neville.

"This ought to be good." He whispered.

Hermione nodded. Glancing to Harry and the others, she saw the girls holding back laughter at something Harry had said, most likely the same thing Ron had.

"Scrimgeor." Kirishima said with a smirk. "How are you?"

"I…uh…am…uh…well…uh." Scrimgeor gulped, "Wesley?"

Percy opened a folder he held with him.

"Ma'am," he stated, his voice cracking slightly "From what I have been told by the Unspeakables, this treaty that was made by Merlin stated that for our keeping the Demon known as Azazeal sealed, that no demon would enter our world."

"And?" Kirishima asked.

Percy snapped the folder closed and pointed at her. "You Ma'am, being a Demon, entered our world before the Demon known as Azazeal was unsealed, thus you violated the treaty! As such, your right to rule us is rescinded." Behind him, the members of the Wizengamot began to nod and voice their agreement.

Kirishima stared at Percy a moment, before she turned to her left to where Harry sat.

"We so happen to have one of the treaty signers with us." She said, "Ceres, tells us of the treaty you made."

The black haired woman rose to her feet. A low grumble was heard. Hermione thought it had been the Wizengamut, but then realized a second later that it had been the Demons that had grumbled.

Ceres turned and faced the Wizengamut, the Minister and Percy. "The treaty Draco and I made with Merlin stated that in return for our help and their holding Azazeal, no pure Demon would walk this earth." She offered a small smirk. "The Wizards very pointedly demanded that line as it is written." She then sat down.

"You heard her." Scrimgeour said, suddenly with courage, "No Demon would walk the earth. Yet you yourself were here long before Azazeal was released, thus YOU yourself violated the treaty."

Kirishima sat back in her chair slightly. She then looked to the grey haired demon.

"Welsper." She said softly.

The grey haired demon nodded. He then turned to face the Minster.

"What you say is true, yet the Princess did not violate the treaty."

A Wizengamut member rose to his feet.

"How can you say she was here and yet didn't violate the treaty?" he called out, "You seem to contradict yourself."

Welsper turned and faced the Wizengamut.

"It is stated clearly in the treaty, " Welsper said, "that no pure demon would again walk this earth." The Demon's eyes narrowed. "The first since then was Azazeal, who was released in violation of…."

"WHAT ABOUT HER!?!?!" The Wizengamut member shouted, pointing at Kirishima.

Welsper didn't even bat an eye at the wizard. But when he spoke again, he did so very coldly.

"While the Princess is a descendant of the great Dark Lord, mortal blood runs within her veins."

Silence met this reply.

Welsper glanced back at Kirishima who only nodded, then turned her gaze to Scrimgeor.

"She is," Welsper stated, his eyes still on her, "what you would term, a half-blood." He looked back to the wizards and witches. "Hence, there was no violation of the treaty."

Silence filled the hall.

"Thus," Hermione said softly, "The Wizard obsession with blood bites them in the end."

"Now that that is out of the way." Kirishima said, "Have you any other issues to bring?"

Scrimgeor was very pale, as was Percy. Both shook their heads.

"Good. The Queen of Hell has given control of this world to me. Despite what you believe, I do not intend to actually 'rule' it. It is your world, and you should govern yourselves." Kirishima turned and looked at the Wizengamut. "While many of you and your families have served your world successfully for many generations, it is obvious to me from my time here that your system is flawed." Many wizard's flinched. "The issue of Pureblooded families being superior…….is a load of crap."

Hermione actually smirked as a few of the Pureblooded wizards became quite angry at the insult to their views. She was happy to note that they were in the minority, and vast numbers of wizards and witches were nodding in agreement.

"In the coming months, changes will be made." Kirishima stated, "In both your government, and even your society. It will be based upon those of the muggle world……"

Several wizards immediately rose to their feet shouting. They were quickly placed back in their seats by the Demon guards who didn't take kindly to the interruption of their Princess.

"Those of you who live or frequent the muggle world will have an easy time adapting." Kirishima said, "Those of you who haven't had better learn. Those of you that refuse to learn, will remain as backward as your current system and be left behind as the rest of the Wizarding world moves forward." She slowly moved her eyes across the great hall. "Make no mistake, your world is several decades behind the muggle world in many areas. It will not be easy, but in the end, I think you will find it worth while."

"As I stated, I have no desire to rule you." She then smiled, "But I do intend to make sure you stay on the right path." She then looked to Welsper.

"Bring in the prisoners." He called out.

Damon guards brought in the captured Death Eaters, and those Slytherin students that had sided with them. All wore chains that dragged along the stone floor of the Great Hall. Separate from them, but also escorted by Demon Guards were Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Kirishima stared at the Death Eaters. Most stared back with looks of fear in their eyes. Lucious Malfoy stared back defiantly at her.

"You Death Eaters have caused must destruction and death." She stated, "In the past, these crimes would have you sent to Azkaban at the mercy of the Dementors. As for now, I….."

"What of our defense?" Lucious called out, "We are entitled to a defense."

Hermione watched as a frown appeared on Kirishima face. The bushy haired Witch didn't blame her. There really was no possible defense for Lucious Malfoy. He'd already been proven to be a Death Eater when he was captured at the Ministry at the end of their fifth year. From where she sat, Hermione could see Harry and Ginny frowning as well.

"What is your defense then?" Kirishima asked.

"Many of us had been placed under the Imperious curse." Lucious replied, "That is how the Dark Lord controlled us."

"Lying git." Ron muttered.

"Don't swear." Hermione murmured.

Kirishima allowed a small smirk to appear on her face.

"Tell me Malfoy," she said softly, "Do I look like a complete idiot to you?"

Lucious frowned.

"There is a mortal saying," she continued, "'Don't bullshit a bullshitter.'" She waved her right hand outward. "Every single Demon here KNOWS that you are currently lying." She then pointed to the Wizengamut. "These Wizards know you are lying, for it is known that to take the Death Mark requires the subject to agree with all their being. Meaning that there is NO way for you to have taken the mark while under the Imperious!"

Lucious was visibly shaking in anger, his fists clenching.

"If your defense is saying that you were under the Imperious, I find it full of holes." Kirishima snapped. She looked out to see many of the Wizards and Witches present nodding their heads. "As such, I am stripping all of you of your magic."

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. Lucious and the rest of the Death Eaters went pale.

"You will be little more then the very muggles you so hate." Kirishima said, her smirk making her look very evil. "More so, you be sent to the prison of Azkaban. Instead of Dementors though, you will have Demon Guards watching over you." Kirishima leaned forward and added. "That prison will literally become Hell on Earth!" She then waved her hand.

The Demon Guards lead the Death Eater prisoners out, even as they pleaded for mercy. Hermione, Ron, and Neville shuddered at the thought of the 'new' Azkaban.

Kirishima's gaze now fell on the Slytherins. They stared back at their demonic teacher in complete fear. Even Crabbe and Goyle had the sense to be afraid.

"You are all young still." Kirishima said to the Slytherins. "Thus there is still a chance for you to change."

The Slytherins visibly relaxed.

"You will be stripped of your magic as well."

Stunned looks stared back at Kirishima.

"However!" Kirishima continued, "You have the chance to regain it. A curse is placed upon you! As long as darkness fills your hearts, you will be unable to perform any magic. Only when you accept half-bloods, muggleborns, and muggles as your equals will the curse be lifted."

"They're screwed." Ron murmured.

Kirishima waved her hand and the guards led the Slytherins away. She now turned her attention to Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Kirishima began, "You have done nothing wrong and thus have nothing to fear. Mrs. Lestrange on the other hand………."

Bellatrix gulped, but stepped forward.

"I'm prepared to accept any punishment you deem fit." She said.

"Had this occurred months ago," Kirishima said, "You would have been condemned to Hell for your acts. However," Kirishima raised a finger, "You have redeemed yourself in many eyes." She glanced off to where Harry and the others were sitting to the side. Cayla and the woman with black hair both nodded. "Not all of those eyes are on the earth." Kirishima looked back at Bellatrix. "Consider yourself lucky Bellatrix Lestrange, you are free to go."

Bellatrix stared blankly at Kirishima. She was so stunned, Narcissa had to lead her off to the side.

Kirishima then rose to her feet, followed by Yoko.

"Any other items of note will be brought to Welsper. He and he alone will present them to me to judge. Until then." Kirishima quickly left the hall, Yoko right behind her. The red caped demons followed her. Cayla moved to follow them, flanked on either side by the armored women.

Wizards and witches began to talk amongst themselves. Hermione and Ron ignored anything the students around them said and hurried down to where Harry, Ginny, and Pansy were. Reaching them, Hermione flung herself at Harry.

"We were so worried!" Hermione cried.

Before Harry could reply, he found himself wrapped up with Ginny and Pansy in a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry us like that!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Harry glanced over at Pansy.

"Bit emotional isn't she?" he said.

"Shut it Potter." Pansy replied.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I think," Ceres said, "It would be best to save that until we have rejoined the Princess in the Headmistress' office."

Mrs. Weasley blinked.

"And who are you?"

"Ceres, Goddess First Class."

"Goddess?" Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron all said in stunned awe. They then looked at Harry.

"It's been one of those weeks." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the Headmistress' office to find the entire Order of the Phoenix gathered in the magically expanded office. Several greeted him as he, Ginny, and Pansy entered. There was much laughter and congratulations passed around.

But all wasn't quite right in the office. The two armored women stood silently near a darkened corner. Beside them stood Cayla, now joined by the Demoness Mara. Ceres silently moved to join them. It seemed to Harry as if they were hiding someone. He had a fairly good guess at who.

His next question was why?

McGonagall cleared her thought and called everyone to the large table. The Order immediately moved to take their seats. Harry found himself being forced to sit down between Ginny and Pansy. Hermione sat nearby, as did Ron. Neville was present, as was Luna. Bellatrix Lestrange was even present, as was Mrs. Malfoy.

"Before we get into the particulars of Mister Potter and the events of the day," McGonagall began, "Remus has something he wished to say."

Remus Lupin rose to his feet, smiling at a very happy Tonks before looking to the rest of the order.

"As many of you know," he said, "I have been afflicted for many years with Lycanthropy. While being treated for injuries in the fight at Diagon Alley, I was informed I was no longer infected."

"WHAT?!?!"

Harry practically leaped to his feet.

"You're cured?"

Remus nodded. "It also seems all the Werewolves that were involved in the fighting were cured as well."

"What? How?" Came several questions from across the room.

"That is part of the topic for this meeting." McGonagall replied. She then looked off to the side.

Cayla, Mara, Ceres, and the blond armored woman moved aside, revealing that Kirishima and Sayoko sat silently in the corner. Sayoko was staring intently at the Order members. Kirishima's distant gaze was directed out the window, but her hands were stroking the raven known to Harry, Ginny, and Pansy as Poe. The Demon markings were gone from her face, and her eye was green again.

"The Demon." Moody growled.

"The same Demon that save your collective asses." The helmeted woman growled. She removed the helmet, revealing the angry face of Dawn Chase. "Mana didn't have to lift a finger to help you, but she did!"

Moody started to snap back a reply, but stopped when Mr. Weasley laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we could be introduced on who they actually are?" he asked.

"As you know, I am Dawn Chase." Dawn stated, "I am a Valkyrie. This," she indicated the blond armored woman, "is Blitz, second in command of the Valkyries." She pointed to the black haired woman. "This is the Goddess Ceres. And you know Cayla, she is the Goddess of the Moon."

"Moon…." Remus murmured.

"Yes." Dawn stated. "The blond over there is the Demoness Mara. Sayoko Ikari, besides being a Princess of Hell, is also a Guardian of Heaven. Don't ask it's complicated." She then looked to her adoptive mother. "And then of course there is Mana Kirishima, Demoness and heir to the Throne of Hell."

"What was Albus thinking?" Mrs. Weasley said, "What were you thinking Minerva? Calling forth a Demon?"

"I was relying on Albus' last wishes." McGonagall replied, "As for Albus….."

"You could ask." Came the familiar voice of the old Headmaster.

Everyone turned to the wall to see that Dumbledore's painting had finally awoken.

"Professor." Harry whispered.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as they had when he was alive.

"Hello Harry." He said. He then turned at the sound of Poe's wings rustling as he flew to Fawkes old perch as someone approached the Headmaster's painting.

Kirishima had finally left the corner. She walked up and knelt before the painting, raising a hand to lightly touch it's surface.

"Hello young man." She said softly.

Dumbledore smiled back.

"Hello to you, 'ancient' one."

"Ancient?" Tonks said confused, "But she doesn't look a day over twenty, she's not even near thirty."

"Looks can be deceiving." Dumbledore replied, "But there are other things to discuss then age."

"Yes." Moody growled, "Just what in the name of Merlin were you thinking Albus? A Demon helping us to fight the Darkest Lord of our time?"

"I admit, it is odd." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his painted chair, "But it has all worked out."

"How did you meet her Professor?" Hermione asked.

"She appeared most mysteriously in my office. I did the only thing I could at the time……."

"Offered her a lemon drop?" Ron suddenly asked, getting several snickers around the room.

"No Mister Weasley," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle, "I'm afraid that my lemon drops failed me at that time. For how we met, we must go back to Harry's second year."

"ugh…" Harry, Ron, and Ginny all groaned.

"The Basilisk?" Hermione asked.

"And the diary." Dumbledore added with a nod.

Most of the Order knew of the events that had taken place that year. The few that didn't easily sensed the darkened mood. Harry's hand sought out and found Ginny's, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You see," the painting continued, "The destruction of diary, a powerful horcrux created by Voldemort, as well as the Basilisk, a powerful magical creature, sent a ripple through the fabric of magic itself. While we ourselves could not feel it, there are others, more sensitive, that could."

"You mean Demons." Harry said.

"They are one of them, yes." Dumbledore then looked to McGonagall. "Minerva, if you would move my painting, you should find some memories of mine that might be useful."

McGonagall walked up to the painting of the Headmaster and gently pulled it aside. There, in a space alcove hidden by the painting were several vials of memories. She took each one of the vials and poured them into the pensive. She then activated the pensive. The events of five years before soon surrounded them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Year Two.

Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts, lost in thought of the events of a few days ago. A student had been possessed by the spirit of Tom Riddle, a spirit that had resided for many years in a diary.

How the diary had come to young Miss Weasley was known. Lucious Malfoy had placed it in the young witch's cauldron so many months before in Diagon Alley in an effort to discredit her father.

The result had been a basilisk roaming the pipes, several students petrified and the near closing of the school. It had only been by the efforts of young Harry and Ron, Ginny's brother, that the threat to the school had ended.

That still left Dumbledore to ponder the diary and it's creation.

Before he could give it proper thought, he felt a dark presence. Dumbledore looked about his office, but could see nothing. Yet the presence remained.

"Whoever you are," Dumbledore called out, "You have nothing to fear from me. Unless of course your intentions are hostile, then I'm afraid you would do right to fear me."

With those words, a woman in black appeared before him. She appeared to be in her early twenties and had long auburn hair. She had a patch over one of her eyes, the other stared at him curiously as it glowed a soft red. She also had red slash marks upon her forehead and below her eyes.

"May I ask who you are and why are you in my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am Mana Kirishima, I am what you would call a Demon." The woman replied, still giving him a curious look.

Dumbledore, being Supreme Mugwump for many years now, knew many things that few others had the time or patience to look for. That included Demons, and the treaty that Merlin made so long ago.

"If you are a Demon," Dumbledore stated, reaching into his robes for his wand. "Then you are in violation of a treaty."

The eyebrows narrowed on the Demon's face.

"Treaty?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. His hand grasped his wand, but he made no move to pull it out yet. "By the treaty your kind signed with Merlin, no pure Demon may walk this earth."

The Demons face seemed to lighten.

"Pure Demon huh?" she let out a chuckle. "That must have been years ago."

"Nearly a thousand or so."

"I see." The Demon stared a moment at Dumbledore. "I assume that you don't care for Demons, which is why you're reaching for the stick. A weapon?"

"Demons have caused this world many problems." Dumbledore replied, mentally surprised that she knew he was holding his wand. "As such, precautions are necessary."

"I agree." The Demon said, "But I can assure you, you have nothing to fear from me." The red glow left her eye, leaving it a green color. Her facial markings also vanished, leaving unblemished skin. The cold that had been surrounding Dumbledore had also left, letting him know it was this woman that had been it's source.

"Your presence here seems to discredit that." Dumbledore replied, "As well as the violation of the Treaty."

"The violation would occur if a pure Demon was present." The Demon replied, "But I am half mortal."

Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"Half mortal?"

"Yes." The Demon replied, "So technically, there is no violation."

"Very well." The Headmaster said, "Why are you here?"

The Demon looked about a moment.

"I am searching for a man, a God as a matter of fact." She said, "He has caused much destruction in Heaven and Hell and must be stopped."

"Gods." Dumbledore murmured.

The Demon nodded. "I sensed some powerful magic here and thought it might have been him." She then frowned as she looked around. "It came from near here, but I can barely detect it now."

Dumbledore frowned.

"The only recent bursts of power have occurred in a hidden chamber of the castle. But they were products of a very evil man."

The Demon looked up.

"Could you show me?' she asked.

"I'm afraid I am unable to open the chamber." Dumbledore said, "I lack the ability to open it, and the one who does is far from here."

"What ability?"

"Parseltongue."

The Demon blinked.

"You have to speak snake?"

Dumbledore smiled inspire of himself at her reaction.

"Yes indeed." He said.

"Then you're in luck." She gave him a slight smirk, "I can."

The smile left Dumbledore's face.

"Why do you wish to see this chamber so?" he asked.

"I need to know it truly wasn't the one I seek." She explained, "For my sense of mind, as well as others."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore led the way through the castle. He found himself smiling as the Demon's eye went wide in wonder at the interior of Hogwarts. She reminded him very much of the First years who entered the halls for their first time. He was lost in his memories of the various students who had roamed these halls when he realized the Demon was no longer beside him.

He turned to find her staring in shock at a painting of wizard's playing cards. All cheating of course. She raised a shaky hand and pointed it at the painting as she turned to the Headmaster.

"That painting is moving." She said.

"Yes it is." Dumbledore replied.

"THAT PAINTING IS MOVING!" she shouted.

"Can you keep it down?" one of the card playing wizard's asked, "We're trying to concentrate here."

"It talked." The Demon took a step back. "It moves AND talks?" She turned to the Headmaster. "What is this place?"

"Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore replied, "I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

The Demon looked back at the painting.

"Witchcraft." She murmured. She then blinked and looked back at Dumbledore. "Forgive me, you've introduced your self and I haven't. Mana Kirishima, Demoness."

Dumbledore nodded and started down the corridor again. Kirishima kept looking side to side, staring at each of the paintings. They soon reached Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle herself floated about the ceiling, moaning softly.

"Ghosts?" Kirishima asked, only raising an eyebrow.

"There are many here in the castle." Dumbledore replied, "You don't seem surprised though."

"I have experience with them." Kirishima replied, "Now why are we in a bathroom?"

Dumbledore pointed at a sink.

"That is what I have been told is the entrance to the Chamber of secrets."

Kirishima looked at it oddly a moment.

"A sink?"

"Yes."

The Demon looked the sink over a moment, her hand brushing lightly against the small image of a snake. She closed her eyes a moment and Dumbledore felt the room grow cold. Myrtle let out a slight gasp and stared at the Demon a moment before floating away.

Finally Kirishima opened her eye.

"_Open._" She said in parseltongue.

Dumbledore watched as the sink moved out of the way, revealing the passage down to the chamber. Kirishima looked down the passage.

"We are so not dropping down this." She muttered.

"And how would you suggest we get down there?" Dumbledore asked.

Kirishima glanced at him.

"I'd ask that you'd trust me for a moment."

Dumbledore stared at the Demon a moment, before nodding his head.

"Very well."

Kirishima placed her hand on his shoulder. There was a sudden flash of light, and Dumbledore found himself at the bottom of the passage, looking back up far above into the bathroom.

"Interesting." He murmured. He then looked back at Kirishima. "There are wards supposed to prevent apparating though."

Kirishima shrugged. "Obviously the wards can't block a Demon."

"Apparently so."

Dumbledore and Kirishima walked through the tunnel and found the stone door to the chamber still open. The smell of decay drifted through it and filled their nostrils.

"Ugh." Kirishima muttered as she and Dumbledore entered the Chamber.

The first thing that met their eyes was the massive, rotting corpse of the Basilisk. Harry had told Dumbledore how big it was, but the Headmaster had believed that the boy had exaggerated it's size.

Apparently Harry hadn't exaggerated enough.

"What the hell is this?" Kirishima murmured. She too appeared to be in shock at the size.

"This is a Basilisk." Dumbledore explained, "One of my students defeated it about the time you might have felt the magic."

"A student?"

"Second year." Dumbledore replied, "He was twelve."

Kirishima stared at the Headmaster incredulously.

"You…..let a twelve year old……face THAT!" she pointed at the basilisk. "What kind of a school are you running here anyway!?!?"

"Unfortunately I was not present here at the time." Dumbledore said sadly, "I had been temporarily removed. Young Mister Potter came here of his own accord to rescue the sister of his friend."

Kirishima stared at him a moment longer, then turned and walked ahead, muttering softly to herself.

Dumbledore turned back to the basilisk corpse, and tried to picture Harry fighting it. Despite evidence to the contrary, Dumbledore was at a loss to explain how Harry accomplished this feat.

"What was here?"

Dumbledore looked over to see Kirishima staring at a spot on the stone floor. He walked over, stepping over the spots of basilisk blood, to see what had attracted the Demon's attention. There, laying beside a broken tooth, was a large patch of black. Having been in a school for much of his life, Dumbledore recognized it as ink, and said as much.

"Your 'ink' has traces of that magic I felt." Kirishima said.

Dumbledore frowned a moment, until Harry's story of the chamber came back to him.

"The diary." He whispered.

Kirishima gave him an odd look.

"Perhaps," he said softly, "We should go back to my office."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima remained silent for the next few hours as the Headmaster told her of the rise of Voldemort, his fall in 1980 at the hands of a one year old, and the life of one Harry James Potter up till a few days before.

"If this Dark Lord is dead," Kirishima asked, "Why must he stay at his Aunt's? Surely there are others that….."

"Sadly the Dark Lord's followers are still with us." Dumbledore explained, "As such, he must stay for his own protection."

Kirishima frowned slightly.

"But surely you can round up the followers and….."

"Those that could be have been locked away." Dumbledore replied, "Others….secured their freedom by other means."

Kirishima frowned. "That's not right."

"No, but it is a reality of this world."

Kirishima rose to her feet and paced a moment, before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Why do I get the feeling you're skipping something?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kirishima marched over and placed her hands on Dumbledore's desk, her green eye staring into his twinkling blue eyes.

"As a Demon, I am a master of twisting and manipulating words." She said slowly, "I know when something is being hidden from me, now what are you hiding?"

Dumbledore remained silent for a moment. Finally he turned away.

"You are a Demon." Dumbledore said, "As such, it is quite appropriate for me to be weary of telling you anything."

Kirishima sat down in a chair and bowed her head.

"I suppose I'll have to accept that." She said softly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. "I am going to leave this communicator with you. Should the person I seek arrive here, you must contact me or my associate."

Dumbledore took the communicator and looked it over curiously. Kirishima studied him a moment, then handed him a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" Dumbledore asked, taking the paper.

"Something most men never look for." She replied, "The directions." She rose to her feet.

"Dumbledore." She said softly, "If you do wish help……."

"…I hope it never comes to seeking help from a Demon." Dumbledore replied. Seeing the look on her face, he added, "But I will remember your offer."

Kirishima started to leave the office, when Dumbledore said one more thing.

"It might be best it you review the history of this world, should you decide to visit again."

She nodded, then left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The next time I saw her," the portrait of Dumbledore said as the memory ended, "Was after Harry's fourth year."

"Triwizard's." Fleur murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore wearily walked up the stairs to his office. He opened the door and only took a few steps before he realized he was not alone.

The Demon was back.

Mana Kirishima was standing before Fawkes' perch. She was gently stroking the Phoenix's back, something that Fawkes apparently didn't mind at all as he sang softly. That caused Dumbledore's eyes to narrow. A Phoenix's song uplifted the hearts of those who were pure, and caused those with black hearts to recoil. Yet Kirishima seemed unaffected by the song.

"What brings you to my office at this hour?" Dumbledore asked.

Kirishima turned to face the headmaster. Fawkes let out a squawk of protest as her hand left him.

"Potter." She replied.

"Oh?" Dumbledore replied as he sat down behind his desk.

She moved forward and dropped a thick file on his desk. Dumbledore opened it to find various Prophet articles from the past year, all covering Harry's efforts in the Triwizard Tournament.

"How could you let him compete in it." She growled.

"Steps were taken to prevent him from doing just that." Dumbledore replied, "But when his name came out of the Goblet, he was placed in a binding magical contract. We had no choice but to let him compete."

Kirishima shook her head in disgust.

"Your world has issues." She grumbled. She then sighed. "Not that mine was any better."

"Your world?" Dumbledore asked.

Kirishima stared at the desk a moment.

"There are many universes out there." She said, "Some are older, some are newer. Most were tests, others experiments. All were pretty much left on their own. The one I came from had…….issues."

"Such as?"

"The death of about half the planet's population."

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"I can see where your world had……issues."

Kirishima looked down at one of the articles. A picture of Harry Potter looked back at her.

"How is he?"

Dumbledore looked down at the article.

"He will recover."

Kirishima shook her head. "No one should see death at such a young age. To lose a fellow student in a tournament……."

"Cedric Diggory did not died from the tournament." Dumbledore stated gravely, "The papers only state a partial truth."

Kirishima looked at Dumbledore curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"The night Cedric died…….Voldemort returned."

Kirishima's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you had better start with what happened after I left?"

Dumbledore proceeded to tell Kirishima the events of Harry's third and fourth year. By the time he was done telling her Harry's story of the events in the grave yard, the office had grown quite cold. The look on Kirishima's face was hardly a pleasant one.

"So he's back." Kirishima whispered darkly, "Any idea how he pulled that one off?"

"I have a few ideas, but nothing definitive."

"Well, what are you doing about his return?"

"I have been in contact with several people." Dumbledore replied, "My intentions are to restore the Order of the Phoenix and recruit new members. We are also spreading the word amongst……."

"Maybe I wasn't making myself clear." Kirishima said slowly, "But I asked, what are you doing about it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, the Order is a rather covert organization and holds no official ties to the Ministry."

"Give me a straight answer please."

"The Minster of Magic refuses to acknowledge that return of Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "As such, the Ministry is doing nothing."

"And I thought this world was screwed up before." Kirishima murmured, "What can I do to help?"

"Your offer, while gracious is not necessary."

Kirishima frowned. "At this point I would figure you'd need all the help you can get."

"I don't believe it's come to that." Dumbledore replied, "And we still have Harry."

"Harry……..What does Potter have to do with all of this?"

Dumbledore realized he'd said too much, and calmly clasped his hands.

"Harry has a rather, central role in the coming events."

Kirishima leaned forward. "This is what you didn't want to say before isn't it?"

"Well……yes."

"Tell me."

Dumbledore stared at his desk a moment. Fawkes chose that moment to flutter from his perch and land on Kirishima's shoulder, letting out a trill that perked Dumbledore up. He stared at his familiar, now resting on the shoulder of what should be a dark being. Yet she showed no reaction to the Phoenix's song. That could mean that she was immune to it or…….somewhere beneath the darkness that surrounded her lay a pure heart.

"There is a prophecy." Dumbledore began, finally deciding to reveal all that he knew. "It was made before Harry was born. It stated that the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord would be born to those who trice defied him as the seventh month died. The Dark Lord would mark him as his equal, and that he would have a power the Dark Lord knew not. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. Two children were likely chosen ones, one was Harry."

Kirishima took a moment to soak it all in.

"But it doesn't specify Potter." She said.

"No, it didn't." Dumbledore agreed, "The Dark Lord heard only the first part of the prophecy. He chose Harry, and marked him with the scar."

Kirishima sighed. "So Harry is the only one." She looked back up. "You know I don't really go in for Prophecies."

"Most don't." the Headmaster replied, "But even you can see some truth to this one."

"I suppose." She murmured, "Now what does Potter think of this?"

Dumbledore shifted. Kirishima's eye narrowed.

"He does know about it right?"

"Not….exactly….."

Kirishima stared at the Headmaster.

"You are telling me," she said slowly, her voice becoming very low and dangerous, "That this boy has been the targeted by a Dark Lord and his followers, because of a Prophecy made before he was even born……and he doesn't even know about it?"

"You would be correct."

"WHY NOT!?!?!"

"Because I wanted him to experience a normal childhood." Dumbledore replied, "I would like him to remain happy for as long as possible before finding out about the reason he lost his parents."

Kirishima stood up and paced a moment. When she spoke, she did so while facing the shelves.

"As one who also lost their parents, I should tell you, I think you are making a mistake."

"Perhaps I am." Dumbledore replied, "But then that is what happens sometimes as you grow old. Your judgment is not always as good."

Kirishima looked back at him.

"I suppose after seventy or so years……."

"One hundred and fifty." Dumbledore spoke up.

Kirishima blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

"You're still a kid compared to me." Kirishima murmured.

"Oh?"

"Five hundred and Seventy-five." Kirishima stated, pointing at herself.

Dumbledore smiled. "I wish that I could age as gracefully as you have."

Kirishima smiled back. "Don't flirt with me young man, I'm far too old for you."

"Very well Ancient one."

Kirishima flinched. "It sounds so wrong when you put it like that."

"Would you prefer 'Old woman'?"

"Ancient one will be perfectly fine." Kirishima stated firmly, "Now about Potter…….."

"Your concern is noted." Dumbledore replied, "But I believe I have the situation well in hand."

"Somehow I doubt that." Kirishima grumbled before she vanished.

Dumbledore let out another sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"No one uses doors anymore." He murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were right of course." The portrait said to Kirishima. "I should have told Harry sooner."

"Monday morning quarterbacking isn't going to….." Kirishima stopped when she saw the frowns she was getting. "….It's water under the bridge now." She restarted, "And I believe Harry forgave you….eventually."

Harry nodded from where he was sitting.

"The next time was also the last time I saw Mana," Dumbledore said, "She arrived mysteriously as she always had done……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat at his desk. Before him sat a large pile of debris, most of which had once sat upon his shelves. As it was, there were still pieces covering the shelves and floor around the office.

Dumbledore waved his wand over the pile. Slowly the pieces came together, restoring some of the devices to their previous pristine conditions. Dumbledore let out a small smile of triumph as he sat his wand down. As soon as his wand hit the desktop, the devices crumbled.

Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"Spring cleaning gone mad?"

Dumbledore didn't even raise his head.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again Ancient One."

Kirishima frowned. "I don't know how I let you get away with that Young Man."

Dumbledore only smiled. He then indicated his office.

"What you see is the result of young Mister Potter. He now knows of the Prophecy."

"Oh?" Kirishima looked around, then back to Dumbledore. "So what aren't you telling me this time?"

Dumbledore explained to Kirishima the events of the past year, including the attack on the Department of Mysteries. Kirishima looked around the office again.

"A year of hell, Voldemort still after him, the Occlumency training, then all his friends nearly getting killed…….." She looked at Dumbledore. "If that had happened to me, this office would be considered the ground zero of a blast that would level the countryside."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"You have that power?"

Kirishima leaned forward, grinning.

"Young man, I can wipe out this most of this universe if I wanted to. But, that is kind of frowned upon, and I wouldn't want to do it anyway." A serious look then appeared on her face. "How is he?"

"Angry, upset………He has had a very hard time this year." Dumbledore replied, "I do have a request of you."

Kirishima nodded, then sat down before the desk.

"Before you have asked to help. Does that offer still stand?"

"It does." Kirishima stated firmly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Since Voldemort's return, I have been looking into ways he accomplished this. I believe I have the answer."

"And that is?"

"He created Horcruxes." Dumbledore replied. Seeing the lost look on Kirishima's face, he continued. "The Dark Lord split his soul into pieces, and placed these pieces into objects. Including the one he has in his possession, he has divided his soul into seven pieces, making six Horcruxes."

"Just when I think someone isn't evil enough," Kirishima said, "They surprise me. And being a demon, that is really saying something."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have begun to research the Horcrux locations, but I fear that my time is running out. The Horcruxes will be protected by some of the deadliest of magic. I am experienced yes, but these adventure might well be my last."

"What do you want of me?" Kirishima asked.

"It would require limiting your powers." Dumbledore said, "I say this before I ask anything else."

"I'll do it." Kirishima replied.

Dumbledore nodded.

"In the event of my death, I will have Professor McGonagall contact you. She would be the likeliest choice to replace me. When you arrive, our pact will activate. You will be limited in what you can do, as will anyone who comes here with you. Only when a code phrase is spoken by the current Headmaster will the seal be broken and the limits removed." Dumbledore looked far older then he ever had. "The reason for this is to prevent Voldemort and his followers from finding out about your true nature."

Kirishima nodded. "But what of the Demon sealed here? Suppose they attempt to release him?"

"I see you have read the history of our world." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "That has always been a concern, but so far no Dark Lord has been insane enough to contemplate this. I have no reason to believe that Voldemort is contemplating this at this time. Merlin forbid, it does occur, I leave it to the Headmaster to decide."

Kirishima nodded.

"Regardless, your task will be to fill in as a Professor where needed. If not needed, you will simply supplement the existing Defense Against Dark Arts Professor. Watch over Harry, make sure he is ready for what is his destiny."

"But don't interfere right?" Kirishima asked.

"That is correct. It is Harry's destiny, he alone can fulfill it. However….." Dumbledore smiled, "I seem to remember someone saying they didn't really go for prophecies."

"That's right." Kirishima replied with a smile, "And she still doesn't……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"With Albus' death," McGonagall said, "I carried out his wish and contacted Mana."

"Mana was all set to drop everything and go," Dawn spoke up, "But she was stopped by a member of Heaven."

"Sempei thinks of Mana as another daughter." Cayla added, "And wanted to make sure she stayed out of trouble."

"Hence myself," Dawn indicated herself, "Yoko, Cayla, Asuka, Shinji, Arael, and Yui being here at some point or another. Mara is here for reasons only Mara knows……."

"Brat." Mara grumbled, but she had a smile on her face.

Dawn then indicated Ceres and Blitz. "Ceres was here because of the fact that as a Demon, she was there when the treaty was made, and Blitz because Bell wasn't about to let anything happen to Ceres."

"Auntie Bell is the one hanging up on Momma's wall." Yoko said to Harry and the other students.

"We do need to clear some other things up though." Remus said, "Such as the Goblins."

"They fall under the Queen's command now." Mara replied, "They, along with the Demons here, will keep Azkaban secure."

"How'd you vanish from the Library?" Bellatrix asked Cayla, "you were there, then gone."

"I didn't actually leave." Cayla replied. She then snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Wha?" Everyone stared at the spot the Goddess had been.

"Look down!" came a voice.

On the floor stood a foot tall Cayla. She smirked at the shocked group.

"I was hiding up in the rafters." She said.

"Speaking of that." Dawn said looking up. "Poe."

The Raven flew over and rested on Dawn's outstretched arm.

"How'd you like to turn back?" Dawn asked.

The raven cawed in reply.

"Turn back?" Hermione murmured.

Dawn waved her hand. Poe suddenly burst into flame. When the flames vanished, gone was form of the raven, in it's place was….

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted.

The Phoenix let out trill before flying to its perch.

"Fawkes was very helpful in keeping an eye on things." Dawn said, "As well as passing messages."

"Alright." Harry said, "I get that Professor Kirishima was in Ginny. But how did she survive a direct hit by the killing curse then, and then get knocked senseless at Godric's Hallow."

"The outfit I was wearing took the first hit." Kirishima said from where she was kneeling, "But that's all it could take. The second one, Karen took."

"Karen?" came numerous voices.

Black wings burst from Kirishima's back, followed by the figure of a woman with red hair. To everyone, it looked similar to the Angel's they had seen previously. But this one had leathery wings, and fangs.

"My devil's name is technically Carrion." Kirishima said, "But we both like Karen better." Kirishima slowly turned and looked back at her devil.

"She'd do anything for me." She said softly, "Even take a killing curse."

The Devil turned its left wing slightly, showing everyone the scorch mark left by the curses strike.

"We are connected." Kirishima continued, holding her hand out and meeting the hand of her devil's. "Because of that, I felt the pain she did as the curse hit and blacked out."

"I've got a question that's really bothering me." Ron said, holding his hand up, "Who was the Witch in Black?"

"That's actually a very good question." Moody growled. He looked to where Kirishima was still kneeling by Dumbledore's portrait.

"Initially," Dawn said, "It was Mana as the Witch. Then I took over while she was busy or injured."

Hermione and Bellatrix's heads both snapped up.

"Then when you were injured during training……" Hermione said.

"That was you in St Mungo's?" Bellatrix asked.

Dawn rubbed her stomach. "Sword doesn't feel good at all."

"Then who was it that took out the Malfoy home?" Hermione asked.

"Asuka and Yui." Dawn stated.

"They were mildly annoyed." Cayla added.

"Mildly?" Moody repeated, "The entire house was leveled!"

Kirishima rose to her feet. Karen vanished back into her mistress.

"I'm going to get out of this dress." She declared before heading towards the door.

"Wait a damn moment!" Moody shouted, "You can't leave………." But Kirishima had already closed the door behind her. "What the hell is her problem?"

"There are several Mana Kirishimas." Dawn said, "The one we saw today was the 'Princess'. You all have seen the 'teacher Mana', as well as 'serious on the job Mana'." She glanced at Harry. "They all hide the true Mana. That one only comes out when she is being rather motherly, or is severely upset and or nervous."

"What does she have to be nervous about?" Tonks asked.

Dawn's eyes didn't leave Harry.

"Harry," she asked, "How does it make you feel when you're out in public and people realize that the 'boy-who-lived' is amongst them?"

Harry shifted.

"I don't like the attention." He replied, "People are seeing me as something I'm not. I'd rather be known as Harry, not the 'boy-that-lived'."

Dawn nodded. "Despite appearances to the contrary, Mana doesn't like being a Demon. If she could leave it all behind, she would."

"She's actually one of the few Demons that actually cares about mortals." Mara said, "The only mortals she usually condemned to Hell were criminals." This caused the Aurors of the group to nod in understanding.

"She puts on many faces." Dawn continued, "Princess, teacher, fighter, but that's all they are, faces. They hide her true self. Right now, the real Mana is worried about you all." She looked at the students. "Especially you."

"Us?" Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, and Ron said together.

"You now know she's a Demon." Cayla said, her voice soft, "So does the rest of the student body and their parents."

"I get it." Remus said, "Harry, when it was found out I was a werewolf, letters came in demanding my resignation. I can only imagine what they'll do now with a Demon teaching their kids."

"Exactly." Dawn said. She looked at the students. "She's still the same Mana you know, both in class and out of."

"So now that you know," Yoko said, staring at the students, "What will you do?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, and Ron walked silently from the Headmistress' office after the meeting.

"She's got a point." Ron said, "What will we do?"

Harry gently grabbed Pansy and Ginny and stopped them.

"Did you know she was a Demon?" he asked, "Is that what you couldn't tell?"

"We knew she was a Demon and the Witch in Black, the one that saved us." Ginny said, "But even we got confused when she was here and the witch turned up."

"Who were the initials?" Hermione asked.

"DP was Demonic Princess," Pansy said, "SP is Slytherin Princess, me."

Ron looked at Ginny. "Then GP must be you, Gryffindor Princess. After all, you are dating Harry."

Ginny blushed. "No…….you're somewhat right."

Ron frowned. Pansy smirked.

"What Ginny means is that yes, she is GP, but it doesn't stand for that."

"Then what does it stand for?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny Potter." Pansy replied, her grin getting larger as Harry and Ginny both blushed. "Mana has a wicked sense of humor."

"VB?" Harry asked, trying to turn the conversation.

"Valkyrie Babe." Ginny said, "Dawn."

"Back to the subject." Pansy said, "What do you do?"

"Shouldn't you include yourself?" Hermione asked.

"No." Pansy replied, "I already made up my mind. Dawn and Yoko were right. She's still Mana. She's done more for me then I deserve. She didn't have to take me in, but she did. Dawn and Yoko accepted me as a sister." She smiled. "I feel bad for the guy who actually tries to ask me out for a date."

"What about when you get married?" Ginny pointed out, "The guy will really have the mother-in-law from Hell."

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"So," Hermione said, "We should go see her."

"Where would she be?" Ron asked.

"You have to ask?" Harry replied, "I bet the stereo is even on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group found themselves outside the DADA classroom. From inside the soft strains of music could be heard.

'In this world you tried,

Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears'

"That has to be the most depressing music I've ever heard." Hermione muttered.

"She's in a mood." Pansy replied.

The five students entered the classroom and approached the office door. The door was partially open, but they couldn't tell if the Professor was present. All they could hear was the music. Finally Pansy lifted her hand and pushed the door open.

Kirishima was sitting behind her desk, as they had seen her many times before. Her chair was reclined as far back as it could go and she seemed to be asleep. She'd lost the dress she'd been wearing, and was now in a black t-shirt and jeans. She still wore the tiara on her head however.

'Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears'

"Still depressing." Hermione muttered.

"Then don't listen." came Kirishima's voice.

They looked over at the Professor. She still hadn't moved.

"Mana?" Pansy asked.

Kirishima opened her eye and slowly turned to the students. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shifted slightly under her gaze.

"Sorry if I've made you nervous." Kirishima said, her voice shaking slightly, "Soon I'll be gone and…."

"No." Harry quickly said, "We…it's just….."

"We don't want you to leave." Hermione said.

"You're the best DADA Professor we've ever had." Ron said, "Other then Professor Lupin. He was pretty damn go..OW!" Ron rubbed his sides where Hermione and Ginny had just elbowed him.

Kirishima gave them a weak smile, then looked to Pansy.

"How about you Pansy?"

"I'm supposed to be a Dark Witch." Pansy replied. She then glanced at the four Gryffindors. "or a Slytherin bitch if you ask a normal Gryffindor. I think I can take being the adopted daughter of a Demon. Especially if she's a Princess."

Kirishima's smile grew a bit bigger.

"Was Queen for a bit." She said, "Found being a Princess was better."

"Are you going to stay?" Ginny asked, "It'd be nice to have a DADA Professor stay for longer then a year."

"That all depends on the other students now doesn't it?" Kirishima replied, "Classes resume tomorrow, how many of your classmates will turn up?"

"I think you can count on the Gryffindors to be there." Harry said.

"Even if we have to hex them." Ron added, getting two more elbows into his side.

"Profes……Mana." Harry said, "There are a few other questions I have."

"Such as?"

Harry pulled out his wand.

"Hermione found out what Doublets are." He said, "This wand has the hairs from a set of doublets. Do you….?"

"….know where the hairs came from?" Kirishima asked. Seeing Harry nod, she continued. "One of them is mine. The other belongs to….."

"Sayoko." Harry said, causing the others to look at him.

Kirishima nodded.

"Yes, her. You know then?"

Harry nodded. The others only looked at him confused.

"What's she mean Harry?" Ron asked, "What's her daughter have to do with….."

"Not her daughter." Hermione said, her eyes suddenly going wide. "There's another isn't there? A Goddess?"

"Yes, there is." Kirishima said. She turned the muggle picture of her in high school around, allowing the students to see it. "Sayoko is of course, the one with the blue markings on her face."

Ron stared at it a moment, then looked at Hermione.

"How'd you know she was a Goddess?"

"Doublet's Ronald." Hermione said, "Remember? They were used to keep families from fighting. What better way to keep the Demons and Gods from fighting."

"Oh."

"She's the reason you became a lousy Demon." Harry murmured, eliciting gasps from the students and a frown on Kirishima's face.

"Who told you that?" she hissed.

"Mara did." Harry replied, tapping his head.

Kirishima placed her head in her hand.

"Mara…….." She then looked up. "I redeemed myself in other ways."

"So she told us."

"Big mouth." Kirishima muttered.

"So my wand," Harry said, getting back to his question, "the hairs from a set of doublets, Demon and Goddess, is that why it's so powerful?"

"In a way." Kirishima turned her chair and fully faced the students. She then pulled out her wand. "The wand is used to focus the wizard's magical energy. This allows the user to be precise in their magic, for as you all know, if a spell is not performed correctly, unintentional complications may develop."

"You don't really need that wand do you?" Hermione asked.

"This?" Kirishima indicated the wand, "This is a prop. Demons and Gods have no need for such things. Now let me get back to Harry's wand." She looked at Harry. "Your magic is also based on intent, as I'm sure Dumbledore told you. That's why a certain spell you tried a few years ago didn't work."

Harry paled slightly.

"How did you…..?"

"Dumbledore did tell me a few things." Kirishima replied, "That gaps were filled by you in our little 'accident'." Harry got the meaning. "Now you were able to get the spell off, but that was more because of your heightened emotional state at the time." She indicated Harry's wand. "Obviously with the hairs, your core is able to boost your power. But because of the source of the hairs, your spells can get a boost regardless your emotional state."

"A Demon and Goddess would cover much of the emotional range." Hermione murmured, her eyes slightly distant as her brain went into overdrive. "Happiness, love, to anger and hate."

Kirishima nodded. "With that wand, you get both the best and the worst of Sayoko and myself."

"But how is it only I can use it?" Harry asked.

"A wand like that in the wrong hands could be disastrous." Kirishima replied, "Based in part on my conversations with Dumbledore and my impressions of you, Sayoko and her mother agreed to help me. Both of them were very impressed on what they learned about you. We set it so that it would be imprinted with your magical aura alone. It took a lot of effort on our part to create it. When you pass on to the next world, the wand will become nothing more then a piece of wood." Kirishima glanced out the window. "Now it's been a long day and I'm sure your tired. Class is still going to start tomorrow, regardless how much sleep you get."

"Yes Ma'am." The students replied. They started to file out the door. Harry hung back.

"Mana?" he said.

"Yes Harry?" Kirishima replied.

"Thank you." He said, "for everything."

Kirishima smiled. "Your welcome Harry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kirishima was nowhere in sight at breakfast. While this was a rather normal thing, based on what they had learned the day before, Harry, Ginny, and Pansy were still rather concerned. They started to eat as quickly as they could so they could go and search for her. They had only just begun when a swarm of Owls entered the Great Hall and began to fly at Harry. Everyone ducked as the Owls flew low over the Gryffindor table, leaving a large pile of letters in front of Harry. The pile grew larger and larger. As more owls came.

Ginny opened a letter and quickly read it.

"How do you feel about a marriage proposal from a Witch named Bertha?" she asked.

"Or one named Kenny." Pansy added as she looked through a letter.

"I….what?!?" Harry grabbed the letter and stared at it. "oh my…..it DOES say Kenny."

"So?" Ginny asked.

Harry stared at Ginny a moment, then waved his wand, banishing the entire pile of letters to his dorm.

"I'll go through them later." He said, "We've got something else to do now."

They finished breakfast and then sought out their DADA Professor.

The first place they checked was the DADA classroom. The room was still empty, as breakfast was still going on, she was not present in the room, nor in her office. They went to her bedroom, where Pansy, the only one who knew the password, got them past the portrait guardian. All they found there was Dawn, snoring on the couch.

They were rushing down the corridor towards the Headmistress' office when Ginny spotting something outside near Dumbledore's tomb. Another glance allowed her to see a person in black robes kneeling before the tomb.

They'd found their missing Professor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three quietly walked up behind Kirishima. The Professor remained on her knees, head bowed and eye closed. The students stopped when they were a few feet away from her, but said nothing, not wishing to disturb their teacher.

"You know it's odd." Kirishima finally said after a few moments, "In your world, paintings of those you've lost come alive as if they hold that person's soul." She slowly looked at them over her shoulder. "But they are shadows of what was, they have no souls. Only the ghosts that walk this earth are truly the people they were in life. The others…..have moved on." She looked back at the tomb.

"I would have thought you'd go to Heaven to speak with Dumbledore." Harry said, "If you and the Gods are on such good terms….."

"I didn't really want to speak with anyone." Kirishima replied, "I find that…….I've found cemetery's to be a place where I can collect my thoughts." She bowed her head. "I've spent a lot of time thinking before my mother's grave. Dumbledore is the only one I know here." She turned and looked at Harry. "You know I envy you. Even though your mentor is gone, you can still converse with him, or at least his shadow."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, "I'd have thought you could talk to the dead."

"I can."

"Then how can you envy….."

"Because," Kirishima replied, snapping her head around to stare at the three. Both took a step back from the glare she gave them, but didn't move any farther as they saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "When you all pass on, you'll be reunited with your lost loved ones. You'll be able to see your parents again Harry, as will you Pansy. I…….I had no one."

"But your mother….." Harry began.

"Is gone." Kirishima replied, "When father killed her, he didn't just destroy her body. He consumed her soul. Nothing of her remains but pictures, and memories. As much alike as we are Harry, there is still much difference between us." She looked back at the grave.

"You still have us." Pansy said softly, moving up behind Kirishima, "And Sayoko, Dawn…….all the friends you have."

"And your students." Harry added.

Kirishima wiped the tear from her eye as she looked back at them.

"Yeah," she murmured unconvinced, "At least I'll have you three in this world."

"More then that." Ginny replied.

Kirishima frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well to find out," Ginny replied, "You'll just have to come to class."

Curiosity spread across the Demoness' face.

"Class?" she asked, drawing out the word.

"Yes, class." Harry replied, "You know, that place were all the learning happens."

Kirishima's eye narrowed.

"Don't be a smart ass Harry, it doesn't suit you."

"Sorry."

"So to class?" Ginny repeated.

"Why not." Kirishima replied with a shrug. "With the few people who'll be there, maybe I can make it a study period."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima stared stunned at her classroom. No seat remained empty, and yet there were students lining the walls, far more then should be in her class at this time. Then she noticed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw badges mixed in with the Gryffindor and the few remaining Slytherins. All had grins on their faces as they looked at their usually unflappable Professor.

Kirishima blinked a moment before entering teacher mode.

"Shouldn't you all be in class?" she asked.

"We are." Daphne Greengrass replied.

"I mean in your proper classes." Kirishima said, "I know that there aren't that many of you in here to begin with. And the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws most definitely don't have class at this time."

"We know Professor." Hermione said, "It's just that all of us wanted you to know that we don't care that you're a Demon. We all plan on attending class as normal."

"And we also wouldn't mind if you came back next year." Colin added.

"Or the year after that." Dennis called out.

"At least we'll know where the Hellion's are." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Kirishima looked curiously at Luna a moment, before looking at the other students.

"I don't know what to say." She said. She then bowed deeply. "Thank you."

The other students cheered and then began to gather around the Professor, offering words of thanks of their own as well as a few well meaning comments.

"Well," Ginny said, "She was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This has become a study period."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall stared at the empty classroom before her. She then glanced at her watch. Fifteen minutes had gone by since class was supposed to have started, and no students had shown up.

Determined to get to the bottom of it, the Headmistress hurried out of the classroom. On the way she ran into Professor Flitwick.

"Minerva!" Flitwick squeaked, "No one showed up to my class."

"Mine either Filius." McGonagall replied, "Where could they all be?"

They hurried down the corridor, passing other confused Professors who quickly fell in step behind them. Then McGonagall spotted the Grey Lady floating past.

"Pardon me Madam." McGonagall called out, "But have you seen any of your charges?"

"All my Ravenclaws seem to be in the DADA classroom Headmistress." The Grey Lady replied.

McGonagall nodded. "Thank you Madam."

The Grey Lady nodded back, then vanished through the wall.

"The DADA Classroom?" Filius murmured.

The Professor hurried toward the classroom. As they approached it, they could easily hear dozens of voices coming from the room.

McGonagall opened the door a crack and peered inside. It seemed the entire student body had somehow squeezed themselves into the room. Professor Kirishima was sitting on a desk, listening as several students spoke to her. Others seemed to be discussing various class work, or the events of the past few days.

What surprised McGonagall was the large smile that graced Kirishima's face. She seemed to be happier then the Headmistress could ever remember.

"What's going on?" Professor Sprout asked.

"The students are inside." McGonagall replied, "I believe they are having a study hall."

"But they have class!" Professor Vector pointed out.

"I suppose that just for today, we let it go." McGonagall replied.

"But they're in there with a Demon!" Professor Sinestra cried out.

"One who you must agree would never harm any of the children."

"But you can't trust a Demon!"

McGonagall looked back into the classroom.

"You may not trust any Demon." She said softly, "But I do trust Mana."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Sinestra handed McGonagall the paper the next morning at breakfast.

"It seems not everyone trusts Mana."

McGonagall stared at the front page with a blank look.

'_Demon Teacher at Hogwarts!!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The Demon that now presides over our world has been teaching our children at Hogwarts for the past school year. _

_Yes that's right, Professor Mana Kirishima, now known as the Demon Princess of Hell, has been teaching our children about the Dark Arts since school began._

_It is wildly known that the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor and Demon Kirishima have been at odds throughout the year, and now we know why._

_Who knows what dark spells this demon has…..'_

McGonagall looked up.

"Skeeter certainly knows how to drive home a point." she murmured, "I count at least a dozen or so references to Demon in here."

"What are we going to do about this?" Flitwick asked as he stared at his own paper.

"What is there to do?" McGonagall replied, "She is a Demon, we can't deny that. And you all can't deny that the students don't seem to mind."

"I wasn't referring to the students." Flitwick said, "I meant the parents. Other then those that were here two days ago, no one knew she was a demon until this article came out."

"They were bound to find out."

The Professors looked up as Kirishima approached the table, the paper folder in her hand.

"I expected this to happen eventually." Kirishima said as she sat down.

"Are you ok with it?" Flitwick asked.

"I'm hardly a kid." Kirishima replied, "I've had five hundred years of experience being called a big bad Demon. The only opinions that matter to me are those of my friends." She then smirked. "And considering several of those friends are Goddesses, you can imagine I hold their opinions in high regard."

"But the parents….." Flitwick began.

"What about them?" Kirishima asked. "I can't and won't change their minds by being upset at name calling. Besides," She waved her hand towards the students. "I doubt I'll even have to lift a finger."

The other Professors looked out towards the student tables. They could see that many of the students had a copy of the Daily Prophet. Those that didn't listened as the others read the paper out loud to them. Scowls seemed to dominate the tables that morning.

Kirishima smiled as she lifted up her cup of coffee.

"If you'll excuse me," she said as she rose to her feet. "I'm going to get my fireplace ready to accept all the mail I'm about to get." She then started down the aisle towards the main doors.

As she passed the tables, the students gave her a resounding cheer. She paused at the door and gave the students a nod, before leaving.

"She's a Demon Filius." McGonagall said, "But she's a very unique one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the next DADA class, Harry had sought out Kirishima and asked her opinion of the article that had been written. She gave the same response to Harry that she had to the other Professors.

"But what about Howlers?" Harry asked, "I mean, after the article on me appeared in the Triwizard's……"

"Oh I've gotten Howlers." Kirishima replied, "As well as a lot of hate mail."

"And?"

Kirishima grinned.

"They make a pretty fire."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day that all the seventh years were dreading finally came.

The start of the NEWTs.

Hermione had all but barricaded herself in the library, taking Ron with her. Harry and Pansy remained in the common room to study. Ginny usually worked on her homework beside them, then assisted her boyfriend and friend the best she could.

During the actual tests, Ginny found herself waiting with Luna in Kirishima's office. Dawn and Yoko were usually present there and the four had pleasant conversations while Kirishima graded papers and prepared lesson plans. Occasionally an owl would arrive. Kirishima would take the letter and study it a moment before tossing into the fireplace.

"How long has she been getting those?" Ginny asked softly.

"Everyday since the article." Dawn replied, "So ten days." She then gave Ginny a look. "How many proposals of marriage has Harry gotten?"

"Hundreds." Ginny replied, her face becoming slightly annoyed.

"Has he accepted any?"

"NO!" Ginny hissed, causing Kirishima to look up a moment.

"He's just waiting for the right one." Luna said.

"He….what?!?" Ginny turned and looked at Luna. "What are you trying to say? You think he'd actually accept one of those……."

"She's saying," Kirishima interrupted from her desk, "That he's waiting for the right one. Perhaps that one hasn't been written yet."

Ginny suddenly realized all eyes in the office were on her.

Even the painting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tiredly walked back to his dorm after the last of his NEWT exams. Hermione and Ron were off somewhere, maybe a broom closet, but knowing Hermione, most likely Ron was watching as his girlfriend fretted over supposed wrong answers.

Reaching the Dorm room, Harry noticed that the pile of letters had grown even bigger. At some point he was going to have to do something about them. But for now, he let them go.

Harry opened the curtains to his bed and started to lay down when he noticed something on his pillow.

A letter.

He frowned and looked back to the pile, then to the letter on his bed. He picked it up, and started to toss it into the pile when he caught sight of the familiar handwriting.

Sitting in his bed, Harry opened the letter and began to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peeves the Poltergeist floated silently down the corridor, a most unusual state for him.

Let's face it, this entire year had been unusual for him as well as the other ghosts.

It began after the new DADA Professor arrived. There'd been this feeling about her that had caused most of the ghosts to avoid her.

Then SHE arrived. That which all the ghosts feared.

Death.

Not even the Bloody Baron dared to show his spectral face while she was in the castle.

Myrtle was one of the few ghosts that was actually seen by the students. During Christmas break, with Kirishima gone, Peeves had felt it safe enough to make his presence known again.

And boy did he.

Unfortunately, Kirishima came back, and showed that she was to fear.

She'd stuffed him into a jar, sealed it, and tossed him into the lake. He'd finally gotten free a few days ago.

Now he'd been roaming the halls, trying to figure out a way to announce that, once again, old Peeves had returned.

Conveniently, a favored target suddenly rounded the corner in front of him.

"_Potter._" He cackled with glee.

Harry glanced up and saw the ghost floating there.

"Uh," He said, "Hi Peeves. How's it going?"

Peeves grinned and began to cackle.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and young Yoko stood before Harry, her eyes glowing softly.

"You do it and there won't be enough of you left to exorcise." She growled dangerously.

Peeves went pale and quickly flew into the ceiling. Yoko then turned around and looked up at Harry with her normal unglowing eyes.

"You should watch out for him Harry." She said, "He's all frustrated cause of Momma and George." She then gave him a curious look. "What are you doing out roaming the halls? Don't you have exams?"

"I finished them." Harry replied, "And I was actually looking for one of you."

Yoko blinked. "One of me?"

"Either Dawn or yourself." Harry replied.

Yoko smirked. "Trying to cheat on Ginny?"

"No." Harry replied, "I'm trying to do something for her."

Yoko looked at Harry curiously.

"You can apparate anywhere correct?" he asked.

"Teleport? Yes, I can."

"I need to go to the Burrow." Harry replied, "And then from there, Diagon Alley. And no one can know. Not even your mum."

Yoko frowned, "Why not Momma?"

"Because," Harry said, tapping his head, "I know that while she wouldn't intentionally break a promise, as a Demon, she can without hesitation. You and Dawn, though, you can keep a secret well."

"Ok." Yoko replied, "So when do you want to go?"

"Now."

"Now?" Yoko repeated, "But it's late and…."

"It needs to be now." Harry replied.

"Alright then." Yoko grabbed Harry's arm and the two vanished in a flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were two things that the students now looked forward to.

One was the end of the year feast and the awarding of the House cup.

But before that was the final Quidditch match of the year. The one that determined the winner of the Quidditch cup.

And the two teams in the running for the Cup were the ones facing off in the last match.

Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

Harry and Ginny had tried to eat what they could for breakfast, but both were nervous. The entire team was. A glance over at the Ravenclaw table revealed that that team was also nervous.

It was a big game today after all.

Harry felt Ginny nudge him in the side. He glanced over at her and she indicated the Head Table. Looking there, he saw what she had.

Professor Kirishima, Dawn, and Yoko were standing just off to the side talking to George, whom he now knew was a Grim Reaper. He also recognized her as the woman who had been sitting with the Professor way back at the beginning of the year at the Gryffindor/Slytherin match. Yoko happened to notice him looking their way and gave him a wink.

Ginny immediately turned to Harry.

"Why'd she do that?" she asked.

"Uhh…no reason." Harry stuttered.

"You're not trading me in for a younger model are you Harry?"

"I…WHAT!?!?!" Harry turned and stared at Ginny. The red head had a very large grin on her face.

"Got you."

"You little…." Harry began before the Hall doors burst open.

Two figures entered in hooded cloaks, but one had left her hood down, revealing light purple hair.

"Cayla's back." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed, "But who's the other one?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. He looked back over to where Kirishima and the others were standing.

Kirishima nodded in greeting as Cayla walked up to them. Dawn seemed to stand a bit straighter under the gaze of the cloaked figure. The figure drew back her hood, revealing short blond hair. Harry quickly recognized her.

"It's a Valkyrie." He said, "Blitz, I think."

"Oh." Ginny said, "I was hoping for another Goddess."

"Isn't one watching us enough? Besides," he pointed over to where Ron was staring miserably at the food piled on his plate. "You think our Keeper needs any more pressure on him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Harry sat on a bench in the locker room. Around him sat the rest of the team, all awaiting the moment of takeoff.

"This is it." He said finally, "The last game of the year, and for some of us, the last game at Hogwarts." He looked at each member of the team, his eyes lingering on Ginny the longest. "Regardless today's outcome, I just want you all to know it was a pleasure playing on this team with you."

"We know what would make today even sweeter though." Demelza said.

"A Gryffindor win." Jimmy replied.

Harry smiled. "That would be the icing on the cake now wouldn't it? Well Gryffindors, are we ready?"

"YES!" the team shouted.

"And what are we going to do?"

"WIN!"

"Well then," Harry said, "The only thing left to say is LUANCH!"

With a shout the Team mounted their brooms and soared out of the locker room and out over the pitch. The entire stadium roared as the Gryffindor team took flight. Well, at least the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands did. There was also some very enthusiastic cheering coming from the Professor's stands. Harry glanced that way to see Professor Kirishima, Dawn, Yoko, George, and Cayla all cheering and waving Gryffindor flags. The Valkyrie, Blitz, stood stoically behind them, though this image was ruined slightly due to the Gryffindor scarf tied around her neck. Next to them sat….

Harry nearly tumbled off his broom. Sitting beside in the stands with the Professor's was the Weasley family, minus Percy. All had dug out their old scarves and were cheering just as loudly as the students.

"Why is Mum here?" Ron asked as he floated up beside Harry.

"Probably wanted to watch her ickle Ronnikins play in his final match." Ginny snickered as she flew up along Harry's other side.

Load cheering from the Ravenclaws and Slytherins caused Harry to look to the other side of the pitch.

The Ravenclaw team had just taken to flight and were now circling their side of the pitch.

"You know ours was louder." Ginny said.

"Was it?" Harry asked, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"You know that was Dumbledore's thing."

"I thought it appropriate." Harry replied, "Come on! Let's go wake up the other Gryffindors!"

Harry led the team in a high speed close pass of the Gryffindor stands. He had a brief glimpse of his madly cheering housemates, including Hermione, Pansy, and Neville, before they were past. Harry led them then past the Professor's stands. There he caught a glimpse of Kirishima and George ducking and a very disapproving look from Professor McGonagall. Luna's lion hat let out a roar, as they finished their flyby.

Soon Madam Hooch called for the Captains to land and meet. A quick handshake, and a whistle from Hooch and the match was underway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cayla, Dawn, and Yoko all let out gasps as they watched the match.

"They move so fast." Cayla said.

"How the heck are they staying on?" Dawn asked.

"You kidding." Kirishima replied, looking up. "Watch this."

The others followed her gaze upward. There they spotted Harry circling above. The Ravenclaw Seeker right on his tail. Apparently Harry didn't appreciate it because he suddenly went into a dive and headed almost vertically towards the ground. The Ravenclaw seeker quickly followed and started to pull up even. Just before they hit the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive, his feet brushing the grass and sending a few blades into the air.

The Ravenclaw seeker slammed into the pitch with a loud thud.

"Ooo ouch." Dawn winced.

Cayla started to rise to her feet but was pushed back into her seat by Kirishima.

"He's fine." The Demon told the Goddess, "See?"

Sure enough, a groggy player rose from the impression he'd left in the pitch. A quick time out was called so he could get his bearings. Shortly thereafter, the match resumed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was definitely a Quidditch match for the ages.

After almost twenty minutes of play, there was no score and the snitch had yet to be seen. The Keepers were both in their best form, blocking shots that on a normal day would have gone past. There had been several stoppages of play as Chasers from both sides were knocked silly by bludgers.

Ginny's uniform now sported several grass stains where she had hit the pitch twice. Both times she quickly leaped back onto her broom and returned to the air. Only Harry, Ron and the Ravenclaw Keeper still remained relatively unmarked.

Suddenly Harry dove. The entire stadium was on it's feet as everyone caught sight of the golden snitch. The stands roared as Harry pulled out of his dive, snitch in hand. Harry had barely time to celebrate when a red haired blurred slammed into him, knocking him to the pitch.

"YOU DID IT HARRY!" Ginny shouted.

Harry soon found himself lifted up by the rest of the team as every single Gryffindor streamed down from the stands and raced onto the pitch.

"Mana." Cayla said as she watched the growing celebration on the field.

"Yes?"

"You have got to let me know when this World Cup is."

"She'll tell all of us." Dawn said. Yoko only nodded her head vigorously.

Kirishima smiled and looked back out to the Quidditch pitch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was finally set back down on his feet as McGonagall approached them with the Quidditch cup.

"Mister Potter." She called out, "I believe as the Captain, it is your job to accept this on behalf of your team."

Harry walked over to the Headmistress, stumbling slightly from the pats on the back he was getting. Once beside there, he placed took the cup from the McGonagall, the Headmistress only holding on long enough for a photo and a quick word.

"Enjoy it Harry." She said, a smile gracing her normally stern face. "You deserve this."

Harry returned the smile, then raised the cup over his head to the joyful roars of the Gryffindors. They were all set to carry him off the pitch as they had Ron two years before when Harry suddenly called out for silence. He handed the Quidditch Cup off to Ron, then called out.

"Ginny! Could you step over here a moment."

Ginny, who had been talking to Pansy, gave Harry and odd look, but walked over to him. Harry gently took her hand.

"Ginny," he said, "When we first met, you were the squeaking little sister of Ron that hide behind her mother, and accidentally stuck her elbow in the butter at dinner."

Ginny went red while the Gryffindors chuckled.

"It wasn't until my Fifth year though that I really got to know you." Harry continued, "and then last year, I finally realized what a wonderful person you are. I did a stupid thing in trying to keep you safe by breaking up with you, but you stubbornly refused to give up what we had. For that, I am forever grateful."

Many of the girls let out awws as Ginny turned even redder.

"Get on with it Potter!" someone shouted, "We're wasting good celebrating time!"

That got a few laughs, even from Harry.

"Ginny," Harry said as the laughter quieted down. "You haven't been in my life as long as Ron or Hermione have, but you have helped to fill a void in my heart that has been with me for sometime. I cannot see a future without you by my side." Harry dropped to his knee and pulled out a small case.

Ginny immediately went pale. Now the Gryffindors were dead silent. Even Hermione, Ron, and Pansy stared wide eyed at the scene before them. Far up in the stands, the rest of the Weasley clan and the Professors watched, hardly breathing.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," Harry said, opening the case to reveal a diamond ring, "Would you marry me?"

Ginny stared at Harry for only the briefest of moments before uttering one word as she fell to her knees.

"Yes."

The students around them let out a massive roar as Harry gently took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. They then leaned forward and kissed each other deeply as the students cheers became even louder.

In the stands, George glanced over at Fred, who nodded. Together, they waved their wands. Suddenly the sky over the pitch was filled with fireworks, including one that spelled out the words '**Finally**!'.

Molly Weasley was so happy for her daughter, she burst into tears and sobbed against her husband. On the pitch, Hermione had tears as well and kept wringing her hands together. Pansy smiled, then glanced at a slightly stunned Ron.

"I hope you took notes on that." She said.

"Huh?" Ron looked at her oddly.

"When you propose girls like to hear sweet stuff like that." Pansy said.

"Wha?"

"Ron!" Pansy snapped, "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Harry asked Ginny to marry him." Ron replied.

"Good you were paying attention." Pansy looked back towards the happy couple.

"My little sister is marrying my best mate." Ron murmured.

Pansy slowly looked back at Ron.

"Gin and Harry……."

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"Gin gin and Harrikins."

"Hermione. I think Ron is broken."

"That was so sweet." Cayla murmured.

"Yeah." Dawn said with a sigh.

"I wish that was me." Yoko added.

"I don't." Dawn replied, glaring at her younger sister. "You're too young."

"Am not." Yoko snapped, "You two are just old and bitter!"

"WHAT!?!?!" Cayla and Dawn both shouted.

"Why you little monster!" Dawn hissed.

"Blitz." Kirishima murmured to the Valkyrie as she stared at the arguing trio, "Can you do something about them?"

The Valkyrie shook her head.

"My orders are to protect Lady Cayla." She replied, "Not…….baby-sit her."

"Thought so." Kirishima sighed as she looked down to where Harry and Ginny were still kissing, only now they had been raised up above the heads of the Gryffindor students who were trooping back up to the school to celebrate.

"Where's Shinji when I need him." She murmured.

"In Lady Asuka's bed." Blitz answered.

"That was a rhetorical question I didn't need answered!" Kirishima snapped.

Blitz only smirked.

"Dammit." Kirishima grumbled, "You Valkyries have a twisted sense of humor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party in Gryffindor Tower that night was the biggest and loudest that Harry could ever remember. Not only were they celebrating the Quidditch Cup victory, but now the students were celebrating Harry and Ginny's engagement. The Weasley twins had snuck into the Dorm, bringing with them several cases of Butterbeer and a few bottles of Firewhiskey.

"How did you get that ring anyway?" asked Hermione "I never saw you leave the school and I doubt McGonagall would have let you."

Harry smiled.

"It helps to have friends in high places." He said.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Professor Kirishima?"

"No, Yoko."

"Why her?"

"Because while I do trust Kirishima, as a Demon, she might let it slip." Harry replied, "Dawn or Yoko would have done as if they promise not to tell, they can't. Yoko was available at the time."

"How do you know….?"

Harry tapped his head. "The memories."

"Ah."

"So how did it feel to have a Demon in your head?" Fred asked Ginny as he and George sat on either side of their sister.

"It wasn't as bad as you'd think." Ginny replied, "At least I was mentally aware of what was going on, unlike second year."

Fred and George winced.

"Could you have knocked her out?" George asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know if I could have. I do know that she didn't force me to do anything. I wasn't overwhelmed by her and actually got a pretty good look in her head."

Fred and George's faces both lit up.

"You saw in her head?" Fred asked.

"What was that like?" George asked.

"And you have any ideas for pranks?"

Ginny only smiled.

"Let's just say you two had better watch it from now on."

The twins both visibly paled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima sat silently in the corridor just outside of the Gryffindor dorms. She could easily hear the shouts and cheers, as well as a bit of drunken singing.

There was going to be some severely hung over Gryffindors in the morning.

Filch and Mrs. Norris had passed by several times already. Each time Kirishima made sure they were oblivious to the sounds of partying, just as she made them oblivious to her presence.

She figured the Gryffindor's deserved their party.

"You aren't joining them?"

Kirishima looked up. Standing before her was a Goddess with long honey brown hair. Bright blue eyes looked down at her from a smiling face.

A face she knew all too well.

"It's their party Bell." Kirishima replied, "I'd just distract them."

Belldandy, Goddess Class 0, Unlimited, sat down beside the Demon Professor.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "They appeared to be very adamant about you in class."

"Class is one thing." Kirishima said, "This…….this is something for the students only." She then smirked. "After all, there are some things that a Professor should never see."

Belldandy returned the smile.

"I suppose." Her smile then faded, "I can't condone underage drinking though."

Kirishima's smile grew slightly larger and her eyes sparkled slightly.

"What underage drinking?" she asked, "I haven't seen any."

"Perhaps if you turn around……."

"Bell," Kirishima said, "If I did that, I would see something."

"I see." Belldandy replied, "Or don't see as it were."

"Now you understand." Kirishima said.

"Your Aunt did say I should let my hair down once in awhile."

"What about those Motor Club parties?"

Belldandy blushed. "Those don't……well……that was years ago."

"And you needed it then." Kirishima nodded back at the Dorm. "Those kids have spent the last several years under a cloud of war. For some of them, it's the last time they get to truly be kids." Kirishima smiled and closed her eye. "They deserve this, especially Harry."

Belldandy nodded. "You've done well Mana. You really have. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you."

Kirishima nodded her head, then looked at Belldandy through the corner of her eye.

"What about you?" Her voice was practically a whisper.

Belldandy smiled and pulled the younger woman into an embrace.

"You are a second Daughter to me." She said, "And you've always made me proud."

Kirishima leaned into the embrace and let out a sigh.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The party had gone on long into the night. Even months later, no one was quite sure when the last partier had finally collapsed.

Professor Kirishima of course knew when, but she wasn't about to let the Gryffindor's know she sat outside their dorm all night.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to reveal the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room. He glanced around the room, noting that many of his fellow students still slept all about the common room. Then he noticed the red hair on his chest.

Harry looked down to see that Ginny was laying on top of him on the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

For one brief moment, Harry feared Ron's reaction.

Then he spotted the youngest male Weasley sitting in a chair in a rather compromising position with one Hermione Granger.

How his hand got there without Hermione saying anything was beyond Harry's mental capacity at that moment.

Ginny decided at that moment to shift her body slightly. As she did, her knee found a particular uncomfortable place to rest. Harry winced and struggled to shift his girlfriend off of the tender spot.

The movement caused Ginny to stir and start to wake up. She opened her eyes barely a crack, squinting through the morning light.

"Harry?" she murmured.

"Yes Gin?" he replied.

"Turn out the light please."

"Ginny," Harry said, "That light is the sun."

"I don't care. Jump on your broom and go put the damn thing out."

"The sun is like thirty billion miles from here." Harry said, a grin beginning to form on his face. "And I doubt a simple extinguishing charm will put it out."

"It was worth a shot." Ginny stretched as she let out a yawn.

Harry's eyes widened as she pressed certain, features against his chest. He then turned red and looked away. Ginny noticed this.

"Why Mr. Potter?" she murmured in a sultry voice, "Are you having naughty thoughts?"

"Umm….no." Harry lied.

"Oh?" Ginny smirked. She then nudged her knee lightly against him, causing his eyes to bulge slightly. "Then what's that?"

"My….um….wand?" Harry's face became redder.

Ginny chuckled, then rose to her feet, allowing Harry a moment to reclaim his dignity. When he had returned to his normal coloring, he saw that Ginny had noticed her brother's current position.

And the fact that Ron's hand apparently desired to be a bra.

"How is he getting away with that?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Last night got fuzzy after 2am. She must have approved, I don't think she touched anything other then butterbeer."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it was spiked?"

"Ron wouldn't do that."

"The twins would." She looked up.

Harry followed her eyes up as well. Previously unnoticed from his position on the couch, Fred and George Weasley had somehow ended up in the wooden rafters that supported the ceiling of the common room. One twin was draped over a beam, while the other seemed to be stuck to the bottom.

Sitting on top of one beam, her back against the wall was Pansy. The Slytherin was still asleep, though she did have a rather large smile on her face.

Harry then turned at Ginny's chuckle. She had found Neville and Luna. For some reason, Neville was now wearing a flower pot on his head like a helmet. Luna had her head in his lap, and seemed to be snoring rather oddly.

"So how are we going to get them all up?" Harry asked, eyeing his friends and dorm mates.

Ginny smirked and walked over to where Hermione was.

"Heeeeeermiiiiiooone!!!" Ginny called out in a sing-song voice. "All the tests have been canceled!"

"CANCELED!?!?" Hermione's eyes snapped open as she sat up. Ron's hand followed as it was still under her shirt. Hermione apparently felt this weight as she looked down with a frown. That frown became a look of shock as she slowly tracked the hand that held her breast back to it's owner.

Suddenly, the downside of this plan occurred to Ginny.

"Oops." The young witch murmured before covering her ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" McGonagall muttered as she looked out into the Great Hall.

Of the four tables, two had most of their students present. The Slytherin table was about half full as a result of the event from a week or so ago. The rest of it had been taken over by the Beaxbatons.

No Gryffindors were present.

"Probably partying all night." Flitwick said, "They did win a rather impressive Quidditch game."

"I suppose it's alright." McGonagall said, "So long as they do turn up for class on time." She then glanced at Kirishima. "Mana?"

Kirishima looked over. "Yes Minerva?"

"Seeing as you are still wearing yesterday's robes," the Headmistress said with a smile, "I don't suppose you could tell us about the party?"

"I just made sure they stayed inside and didn't roam the halls." Kirishima said.

McGonagall looked slightly put out.

"Oh." She murmured.

"I will say that they had a very good time." Kirishima said, smirking slightly.

"How good?" McGonagall asked.

"Well……."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!" came a shout from just beyond the open hall doors. "KEEP YOUR BLOODY HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!!!"

Every head turned towards the doors. Then the student's heads turned and looked at their Professors, who in turn were looking at Kirishima.

"Maybe they had a bit too much of a good time." Kirishima said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was still giving Ron heated glares days later, and no Gryffindor dared to bring up the events of the now Infamous party.

There was also the fact that the entire Gryffindor House was severely hung over the next day in their classes. While most of the Professor's gave them sympathetic looks, all seemed to choose loud activities (Kirishima let her Demon side out and demonstrated how 'noisemakers' could be used as a distraction in a fight) that caused more then one Gryffindor to seek out a headache potion.

Sadly Madam Pomfrey was out of said potion.

Finally, the last DADA class of the year came around.

Kirishima was standing behind her podium, waiting for the starting bell. Standing against the wall behind her was Dawn, in her full Valkyrie outfit, minus helmet. The other Valkyrie, Blitz, was also present. Cayla stood just off to the side in her Goddess robes. Sitting in a chair in the front row was Yoko. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy all choose seats beside her.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Yoko as they sat down.

"Mom's got something special." Yoko replied.

Finally the bell went off, signaling class to begin. Kirishima waved her hand, now empty of a wand, and the classroom door closed.

"This is your final DADA class at Hogwarts." Kirishima began. "Some of you, who have the NEWTs for it, will go on to be Aurors, have jobs in the Ministry, perhaps even a few of you will become Healers. Regardless what you become, never forget what you have learned here." She glanced slightly towards Harry. "As has been shown in these last few years, Evil can strike anywhere, at school, home, work, even when out shopping." She leaned forward on her podium and looked out at the class, her eye meeting each and everyone of them. "Take what you have learned to heart, and you'll never cause your loved ones grief."

""Now then," Kirishima stood up straight with a slight smile on her face. "I really didn't have anything planned for today as it is our last. Some of you might have noticed we have a few guests." She indicated the two Valkyries and the Goddess. "Now you all remember Dawn. I should point out she is on the job right now, as is Blitz. Cayla is also technically working as well. You see, a very old friend…."

"Not that old." A voice murmured from somewhere in the classroom.

The students all looked about for the person who had spoken. Harry frowned as he was sure he'd heard that voice before.

Kirishima looked sheepish a moment.

"Well…uhh……ok….She isn't that old when you consider how many of her peers are far older."

"Better." Came the voice.

Kirishima rubbed her forehead a moment and muttered something to herself.

"Anyway," she finally said out loud, "you and the other Seventh years are the only ones who'll get to meet her, so if you want to rub it in….."

"Mana." The voice said rather sternly.

Seeing their usually unflappable Professor cringing at the unknown voice caused many students to chuckle.

"……..so….since you've pretty much had the high ranking Demon all year," Kirishima finally said, "I felt you ought to experience a high ranking Goddess." She indicated off to the side. "Belldandy."

The class let out a gasp as said Goddess appeared. Even though they had seen her painting in Kirishima's office, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy gasped as well.

The painting hardly did justice to the stunning Goddess.

Belldandy gave them a smile that seemed to set everyone at ease.

"Hello." She said as she took over Kirishima's podium. "Mana asked me here to talk to you an answer any questions you might have."

"Are you single?" came a voice from somewhere in the back.

This caused Belldandy to blush slightly as she smiled. The class, as well as Cayla, Dawn, Blitz, and Yoko chuckled. Only Kirishima let out a scowl and glared at the student for breaking the 'hand' rule.

"No, I am not single." She said, "I have been married for almost five hundred years now."

The caused the students to murmur. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Was that your question?" Belldandy replied. Seeing the look on Hermione's face, she continued. "Mana and Cayla have told me much of their time here, as well as photos. That is how I know. Now your real question?"

"Well," Hermione said, "Since you're married, does this mean that the Gods are like us?"

"All mortals were created in Kami-sama's image." Belldandy said, "And actually, you'd be surprised to know that my husband is not a God, but a mortal."

This caused more murmurs.

Pansy now raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"How did you meet him?" Pansy asked.

"Oh no…." Kirishima murmured, getting a glance from Belldandy. "Not the story again……."

"You got a problem with that?" Belldandy asked, "I could always tell them why you wear the teddy bear pajamas……"

Kirishima's face went completely white. All the students were repeated the words 'teddy bear' to themselves. Even Pansy was giving her an odd look.

"You wouldn't." Kirishima murmured.

Belldandy smirked. "I've spent a lot of time around Asuka and Misato. Care to risk it?"

"No no…."Kirishima said, still very pale. "It's such a wonderful story……"

"Well then," Belldandy turned back to the students, "It started with a wrong number……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder if I could do that."

Harry glanced at Ron, as did Hermione and Pansy.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Use the telly-fone and dial up a Goddess." Ron replied.

"Ron." Pansy said, noting that Hermione was starting to clench her hands. "Let it go. You barely know what a telly-fone is. I don't even know what it is."

"Besides," Harry said, "The way she was telling it, Belldandy seemed really hung up on him from when they were kids."

"It is romantic in a way." Hermione said, still glaring at Ron. "A Goddess leaving Heaven for the mortal she loved."

"But its also sad." Pansy pointed out. "She had to watch him suffer as he died."

"But she saw him again in Heaven." Hermione replied, "And they are still together after five hundred years."

"And they had kids." Harry murmured as some of Kirishima's memories floated up from the depths of his mind. "Grandkids, and great-Grandkids."

"You know." Ron said, suddenly stopping. "There's something they didn't say."

The other three stopped and looked at him.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Why the hell does Professor Kirishima have teddy bear pajamas?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima suddenly went into a sneezing fit in her office.

Belldandy and the other deities waited until she was done, before saying.

"Bless you."

Kirishima glared at them from the corner of her eye.

"You just had to mention the damn pajamas didn't you Bell." She grumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To quote our last Headmaster," McGonagall said at the beginning of the end-of-year feast, "'Another year gone, and I must trouble you with a few words before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast.'"

The Great hall was decorated with banners in Gryffindor colors. McGonagall had a large smile on her face. Though she was technically no longer the Gryffindor Head of House, few doubted where her loyalties laid.

Belldandy was present at the Head table, flanked on either side by Kirishima and Cayla. Dawn and Blitz remained just of to the side keeping a watchful eye on the Goddesses.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, looking at Belldandy.

"That's Belldandy Morisato." Harry said, pulling the last name from his…….Kirishima's memory. "A Goddess."

"Like Cayla?"

"Nope!" Ginny and Harry turned and looked at Yoko. The young girl was sitting between Pansy and Hermione. "She's on the Council of Heaven and Cayla's boss."

"Council of Heaven?" Several voices said at once.

"That anything like the Wizengamot?" Ron asked.

Yoko shook her head.

"They control Heaven." She said, "Kami-sama heads it. Originally there was two gods from every religion in the world. It's change in the last hundred years or so as most of the old religions faded from the earth. But still, there's only twenty or so on the council."

"So she's pretty powerful?" Pansy asked, "Powerful as Mana?"

Yoko shook her head.

"No. Momma is stronger then Belldandy. There are only three people who are as strong or stronger then Momma. They are Kami-sama, Queen Hild, and Auntie Sayoko."

Ron let out a low whistle.

"Wait," Hermione said, "If Kirishima is so powerful, how'd she get injured and let Harry into her head and……"

"Because." Yoko interrupted, "She made a deal with Dumbledore and McGonagall about her powers." She then turned and looked at her mother. "Just because someone has the ability to do something doesn't mean they should." She looked back at Hermione. "Momma taught me that from an early age."

"Power can be an addiction." Harry murmured, "You crave more, until it consumes you. Just like Voldemort."

"Now to the awarding of the house cup." McGonagall, "In fourth place with three hundred and sixty seven points we have Hufflepuff. In third, with three hundred and ninety five, Slytherin. In second, with four hundred and seventy two, Ravenclaw. And of course, in first place with four hundred and seventy five, Gryffindor."

The entire Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. Pansy joined in, though her cheers were not as loud as those around her.

"Well done Gryffindor!" McGonagall called out. "And now, let us eat!"

Food appeared on the tables and soon everyone was eating.

"So when will you two get married?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry said, "I discussed that with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when I asked their permission to marry her."

Ginny blinked. "When did you do that?"

"Before I got the ring." Harry replied, "Yoko was very helpful in that respect."

Yoko grinned.

"Mrs. Weasley was all smiles and said she'd allow it but only after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts." Harry said, "Of course, then we have to find a place to get married and keep it under wraps."

"Why would we want to do that?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, "You'll be marry me."

"Yeah. So?"

"I get it." Hermione said nodding her head. She then looked at Ginny. "It's not just Harry Potter you're marrying, but Harry 'The boy-who-lived/Chosen-one/Defeater-of-the-Dark-Lord' Potter."

"I want to see that on a business card." Pansy murmured.

"The press and the public will go crazy." Hermione continued, "They'll be all over the place trying to get pictures."

"A few might even try to hex Ginny." Ron said, his face suddenly grim. "Harry does have a rather large following." He looked to his sister. "We're going to have to scan the mail for hexes and curses when we get it."

"What are your plans Pansy?" Hermione asked, seeing that Harry didn't really like where this conversation was heading.

"Mana has invited me to come home with her, Dawn, and Yoko for the summer." Pansy replied, "They're going to give me the full tour."

"It's going to be fun." Yoko said.

"Afterward," Pansy shrugged, "I'm not really sure. Maybe I'll write a book."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Gods and Demons." Pansy replied, "After all, with so much about them unknown, people are going to want to know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the students began boarding the Hogwart's Express, some for the final time. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy found a compartment to themselves.

"Hey Harry." Ron suddenly asked after the train started to move. "Where are you going after we arrive? You don't have to go to the Dursley's."

"Sirius left me Grimmuald Place." Harry replied, "It……..it'll be hard, but I think it's be nice to be where Sirius was."

"At least you have a home to go to." Pansy murmured. "When I come back, I'll have to find a place."

"Eh?" Harry and the others looked at Pansy a moment.

"What you mean?" Ron asked.

"My house is gone remember?" Pansy said. "……not that I'd want to live there after my parents……" Pansy closed her eyes.

"You know…." Harry said softly, "Grimmuald Place is rather large. Lot's of rooms……"

"Harry?" Ron looked at him curiously. Pansy opened her eyes and looked at Harry.

"If it's alright with Ginny," Harry said, looking at his fiancée. Ginny nodded her head. "….you can live at my place." He then smiled. "So long as you don't mind a vindictive little troll of a House Elf or an overly eager one."

"You know you could always free Kreacher." Hermione said, "It's not like he has anyone to run and tell secrets to."

"Yeah." Ron added, "I mean, Mrs. Malfoy and Lestrange are on our side now right?"

Harry looked back at Pansy who was still just staring at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Come on Pansy." Ginny said, "You can keep an eye on him for me and tell me everything he doesn't tell me."

"What?" Harry shouted, "I've never hidden anything from you!"

Ginny smirked. "Well she can also help you pick out appropriate gifts when you do something to annoy me."

"Gifts?" Harry murmured.

"Well there might be times when I can't hex you right away. Gifts will be a good way to prevent the hexing."

"Uhh……"

Ron shrugged. "You know mate she does have a point."

"Ron knows all about that." Hermione said, giving the youngest male Weasley a glare.

Harry sighed and looked at Pansy. "You'll probably be the only sane person around me."

"HEY!" came three shouts.

"I…."Pansy finally spoke, "I……thank you Harry."

Harry smiled until a familiar voice was heard in the compartment.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Pansy sat up with a start and glared at her trunk.

"You will not get sick in there!" she growled. "Not on MY clothes!"

"Well I won't if you all knock that off." Came the reply from the trunk.

"…….Is that?" Hermione asked, staring at the trunk.

"Why is Mana hiding in your trunk?" Ginny asked.

A foot tall Kirishima suddenly popped out of the trunk.

"How else am I going to keep an eye on you three without anyone knowing?" she asked.arry

"Including us?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Kirishima replied, "I mean, with you and Ginny together now we wouldn't want anything inappropriate to happen. Then there's all the trouble you get into and……"

Harry looked at Ginny as Kirishima rattled on.

"Do we need a chaperone?" he whispered.

Ginny shook her head.

"Not at all." She replied. She pulled out a spare robe from her trunk and before Kirishima could react, tossed it over the foot tall demon.

"HEY!!!" Kirishima shouted as she was lifted up inside the robes.

"You don't think Mum put her up to this?" Ginny asked as she kept the struggling demon wrapped up in the cloak.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Harry said, "But I think she'd ask Ron here or even Hermione to do it."

"PANSY!!!!" Kirishima cried out from inside the robe.

"This is your mess Mana." Pansy said chuckling.

Ginny leaned in close to the robe and the person within.

"Listen up you." She said.

All movement stopped in the robe.

"Harry and I will do what we want." Ginny stated. Ron suddenly let out a cough. "Within reason of course. Now, you can join us full sized and act like a NORMAL person." An evil smirk appeared on Ginny's face. "Or I can stuff you in Ron's trunk next to his socks."

"HEY!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"I'll be good." Came Kirishima's voice from inside the robe.

"Promise?" Ginny asked.

"I promise."

"You know…..Demons are allowed to break their word…….."

"DAMMIT ALL GINNY WEASLEY!!!! I PROMISE TO BEHAVE!!!"

"How do I know you haven't got your fingers crossed?"

"AHHHHH!!"

"Let her go Ginny." Harry said between laughs.

Ginny opened the robe up and there was a bright flash. Kirishima stood before them looking very frazzled in a t-shirt and jeans. The Demoness stared at Ginny.

"You sure your completely mortal?" she asked, "You have a mean streak in you most Demons would kill for."

"100 percent mortal." Ginny replied, "And I'll take that as a compliment."

"So where you really watching over us?" Harry asked Kirishima as she sat down beside Pansy. "Or was their another reason?"

"Well…uh…." Kirishima scratched her head. "Pansy wanted to ride the train one final time. I could've sat around that castle for while, read a book, or even teleported and wandered about Diagon Alley before I met Pansy at 9 ¾s. So I thought 'Why not ride the damn train?'. Regardless what you all think, there's still the whole Professor/Student thing going on." She looked at Harry. "You all act much differently when a Professor, even myself, isn't around. So, I asked Pansy to hide me in her trunk." Kirishima then looked at her hands. "There was also this other thing………"

"And that is?" Hermione asked.

Kirishima looked up. "Harry defeated Voldemort."

"We know." Ron replied, "So?"

"Harry is famous." Kirishima continued, "It's known this is his final year at Hogwarts. And it is most likely known he rides the train. Since it is unknown where Harry spends his summers…….."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"There will be people waiting for him." She said, "Parents, fans, the press, they'll all want to see him. Even if he doesn't talk to them, they'll just line up to catch a glimpse of him."

Harry let his head fall back and groaned. Ginny patted him on the arm.

"Can't they just leave me alone." He grumbled.

"No Harry, they can't." Kirishima replied, "They all want to see their Hero."

"So you're coming along as protection against them?" Ron asked.

"No." Kirishima replied, her voice oddly distant, "I'm here to run interference."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy nodded their heads in understanding. Ron looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "She's hoping they'll all get distracted by her presence and completely miss Harry."

"Oh."

Ginny held her hands in front of her.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived." Her right hand dipped slightly. "Or the Princess of Hell who happens to now rule all the Wizarding World." Her left hand dipped while the right went up. She went back and forth a moment, before looking at Kirishima. "I don't think it'll work Mana."

"It's worth a shot at least." Kirishima replied with a shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hundreds of people were gathered on the platform as the Express came to a screeching halt.

Not all of them were parents waiting for their children. Somewhere armed with cameras and more then a few had a quick quotes quill.

"You have got to be kidding." Kirishima murmured as she looked out the window.

"Well," Pansy said, "It's nice to see Hermione is still never wrong."

"I wish I had been now." Hermione said in awe as she stared out the window. "You think they'll get on the train?"

"Looks like a few Aurors are trying to prevent that." Ron said, "A few Goblins too. They're having a time of it."

"Any Demons?" Kirishima asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aw heck." Kirishima murmured, "This is really going to be bad."

_Oh not really……._

Kirishima's head snapped up in surprise.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Did you hear that?"

Everyone frowned as they looked at the Demoness.

"Hear what?" Ginny asked.

"A little voice in my head that…." Kirishima's voice trailed off.

_Nice to see that I'm remembered._

Kirishima smiled in recognition of the voice. "Oh I could just kiss her."

That got more curious looks directed towards her. When the voice spoke again, it had a slight chuckle to it.

_While I appreciate the thought, my husband would be rather miffed if you did so._

"Hold on." Ron said, "Something's happening."

The people on the platform were slowly being pushed back from the front of the train towards the end. Only those waiting for their children were left in the wake. As they past the window, the people in the compartment caught sight of the herders.

"Valkyries." Hermione murmured, "Dozens of them."

"They look scarier then the Goblins and Demons." Ron murmured.

"Where'd they all come from?" Ginny asked, "I mean, we've only seen two at the most."

"Over there." Harry pointed off towards the front.

There where Harry indicated stood Belldandy. Beside her stood Dawn, Blitz, and a dark haired Valkyrie none could remember seeing before.

"Huh." Kirishima murmured, "Mist herself."

"Mist?" came several voices questioningly.

"Commander of the Valkyries."

"What's she doing here?" Harry asked, "Why are they here?"

"Belldandy probably pulled a few strings with her father."

"Who's her father?" Ron asked.

"Him." Kirishima replied.

"Him?"

Kirishima pointed upwards. The students all looked up towards the ceiling. Seeing nothing, they looked back at Kirishima.

The Demoness shook her head and pointed up again vigorously.

"Him." She said, "The Him. The big man. 'He-who-rules-over-all' him. The Maker. You know, HIM."

The students' eyes went wide.

"Bloody H…" Ron was cut off as several hands covered his mouth.

"Not with them here." Kirishima said softly, "And seriously, not with Belldandy here." She then looked at Harry. "Ready?"

Harry felt someone take his hand and give it a squeeze. He looked over to find Ginny's eyes looking right at him.

"Yeah." Harry said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they stepped off the train, Harry and Ginny found themselves wrapped up in a massive hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh I'm glad you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley said as she smothered Harry and Ginny.

"Come on Mum." Fred called out from where he, George, and Mr. Weasley stood.

"Yeah." George said, "It's not like you didn't see them the other day."

"They were alive then."

"And none of the nasty Slytherin types are left to get them on the train."

"Unless Parkinson flipped……

"….which is unlikely……"

"….as she's now getting smothered by you as well."

Ron, Hermione, and Pansy had tried to slip past the Weasley matriarch. Unfortunately for them, she had noticed them and pulled them into the massive hug.

"I didn't know Mum's arms were that big around." George murmured thoughtfully.

"Must be magic." Fred added.

Kirishima stepped off the train at that moment. She saw the struggling mass of victims in Mrs. Weasley's grip and let out a chuckle.

Mrs. Weasley's head popped up.

Kirishima's eye went wide.

"Target spotted." Fred called out.

"Fire!" George added as Mrs. Weasley released the students and flung her arms around Kirishima.

"You saved my children!" she called out as she hugged the Demoness.

Kirishima looked pleadingly at the others who were now laughing at the Demoness' predicament. A sudden flash drew their attention over to where Dawn was standing with a camera.

"Something for Asuka!" Dawn called out.

Kirishima tried to respond, but could only let out a slit grunt as Mrs. Weasley was really putting her all in the hug.

"Mom!" Ron shouted, "She does have to breath……I think….."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley quickly released the hug. "I'm sorry about that."

Kirishima waved her off. "No it's ok. It's….been awhile since someone really gave me a hug like that."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"It….never you mind."

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!"

Everyone turned to see reporters straining against the line of Valkyries, trying to get to Harry.

"They've been hounding everyone on the platform for Merlin knows how long." Mrs. Weasley grumbled.

"Sadly, we arrived a bit later then I expected." Belldandy said as she approached the group.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow and looked at Mist and Blitz.

"You two are always on time. What happened?"

"Traffic." Mist said.

Kirishima blinked, and looked at Dawn. She shrugged.

"Don't look at me." Dawn said, "Belldandy was the one who slowed us down."

The Goddess blushed.

"Bell?" Kirishima asked.

"Busy night." The Goddess whispered, her face getting redder.

Kirishima immediately turned and faced Harry.

"Let's go and get the interview done Harry. Now."

Harry frowned as Kirishima led him towards the waiting reporters.

"Mana?" he asked, "Just why are you in such a hurry? I thought you didn't want to meet them either."

"I don't." Kirishima replied, "But it's better then the mental image of my Best Friend's parents rolling around in the sack."

Harry blinked.

"Oh!"

Harry and Kirishima stopped several paces from where the Valkyries fought against the surging reporters.

"Mr. Potter!" one reporter called out, "Now that you've defeated the Dark Lord, graduated Hogwarts, and won the Heart of Mrs. Ginerva Weasley, what do you plan to do next?"

"Uhh…" Harry blinked at the question. Kirishima leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I swear to everything holy and unholy if you say Disneyworld I am really going to hurt you."

"I haven't really planned that part out yet." Harry said, eyeing Kirishima curiously. "It's going to be rather odd not having to watch over my shoulder for some Dark Lord out to get me. I imagine now I'll have to look out for you lot."

Several reporters chuckled.

"Mister Potter!" Harry paled as he recognized the infamous Rita Skeeter. "What are your plans for the Demon Menace that now holds power over the Ministry?"

Everyone went quiet. Harry glanced for a second at Kirishima. Apparently none of the reporters had realized that the Princess of Hell was even here.

What they thought the Valkyries were who knew.

"I wasn't aware of a Demon Menace." Harry said slowly, "But then I haven't read the Daily Prophet in the last few weeks or so."

"Mister Potter," Skeeter said, "Our world is now under the control of a Demonic tyrant. Surely you who defeated Voldemort can…."

"Miss Skeeter." Harry said, "Having met the Princess and listened to what she had to say, I don't see her as a tyrant."

"But surly Mister Potter…."

"She even said herself, she has no desire to rule us." Harry continued, "All she wants to do is prevent the corruption that allowed Voldemort's (everyone flinched) followers from escaping justice from continuing."

"Mr. Potter." Another reporter called out, "It is well known that Demons are untrustworthy. History tells us they even turned against their own. Why should we believe them now?"

"Because I was telling the truth." Kirishima said, causing many of the reporters to look her way.

"And you are?" Skeeter asked.

Kirishima gave the reporters a smirk, before her eye flashed red and her markings appeared on her face. The reporters all went pale as they realized who it was.

"I'm the Demonic Tyrant that is in charge of the Ministry you all have been talking about." Kirishima said.

Skeeter gulped before speaking.

"Your Highness, what are your…."

"This is the last thing I will say on this." Kirishima said, "Like I said before, I don't want to rule you. That is what your Ministry is for. But your Ministry hasn't been able to do that very well have they? They persecuted an innocent man, allowed dozens of the Dark Lord's followers to pay their way out. They manipulated the Press against Mister Potter here and Professor Dumbledore. They also allowed many unnecessary deaths by refusing to believe that the Dark Lord had returned when they were told otherwise." Kirishima paused and watched as the quick quills slowly became still. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know that there are many out there who are unhappy with what has occurred. More then a few are probably concerned about their children being taught by a Demon. I'd ask that those parents that are concerned talk to their children. Find out about me, before they judge me."

She looked at the various reporters.

"That's a major problem with you. You are too quick to judge and believe whatever you are told. Your actions a few years ago towards Mr. Potter, and a year before that with Ms. Granger are sad proof of this." Kirishima gave the reporters one final glance, before turning her back to them and walking away.

Harry watched her for a moment, then looked at the gathered reporters.

"I think the Wizarding world needs to know," he began, "That I believe that Professor Kirishima is one of the best Professors we have had at Hogwarts. Yes, she is a Demon, but she's also human, like the rest of us. The only thing she held from us was that she was a Demon. She did so to make us comfortable in her classroom. I think I speak for most of the students when I say I hope that she returns to Hogwarts next year."

With that, Harry turned from the reporters. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Ginny who pulled his head down onto her shoulder.

"You alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." Harry murmured.

"Come on." She said, "Mum says your staying the night at the Burrow and maybe another day or two before you go off to Grimmuald."

"Ok." Harry lifted his head and looked to where Pansy was standing beside Kirishima and Dawn.

"You are going to write." He said.

Pansy smiled.

"Fawkes seems to have a thing for Mana." She said, "So yeah, I'll definitely be writing."

Belldandy raised an eyebrow at Kirishima.

"A Phoenix?"

Kirishima shrugged. "What can I say, I'm not a normal Demon." She then looked to Dawn and Pansy. "Ready?"

The two girls nodded.

"Alright then!" Kirishima turned and smiled at the others. "See you all later!"

Dawn and Pansy just had time to wave before the three vanished in a thunderclap, causing the remaining students and parents to let out shouts of surprise.

"Time to go children." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How are we getting home?" Ron asked, "Knight Bus? Apparating?"

"No." Mr. Weasley said, "We were going to take the bus, but then with all the reporters here they'd just follow."

"And Bill upped the anti-apparition wards at the Burrow." George said.

"So that's out." Fred added.

"Then how?" Ron asked.

Belldandy stepped forward.

"That would be where I come in." She said. She glanced at Hermione. "They weren't sure. Are you going with them?"

"I…well……umm…yes." Hermione said, "Mum and Dad can pick me up at the Burrow or I can Floo home."

"Very well." Belldandy glanced at Mist. "Mist, if you would."

"Yes Milady." Mist replied. The Valkyrie Commander turned and snapped out a command at the other Valkyries. They all replied, then vanished with loud thunderclaps, causing the reporters to take several steps back.

Harry had a brief glimpse of the suddenly unrestrained reporters recovering and beginning to surge forward when Platform 9 ¾ vanished, replaced by the rolling hills surrounding the Burrow.

"Whoa." Ron murmured.

"We apparated?" Hermione said, "Silently?"

"I could get used to that." Harry said.

"I'm sure." Belldandy replied with a smile. "Enjoy your summer. Until we meet again." With another thunderclap, Belldandy, Blitz, and Mist vanished.

"Think we will meet them again?" Ron asked.

"Of course we will." Ginny said, "After all, Pansy has to return at some point."

"I don't see Mana as being the kind of person to forget people." Harry added. "And she does care for Pansy."

"Among other people." Hermione said, looking at Ginny and Harry.

"Come along!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Everyone into the house! You all look hungry after that train ride. No doubt all you ate was junk food from that cart!"

A smile found its way on to Harry's face as he and the others were hurried into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy, Dawn, and Yoko blinked.

They had appeared in a suburb.

"Mana." Dawn said, "Why are we here?"

Kirishima stared down the street.

"You'll see."

With a crack, Belldandy, Mist, and Blitz appeared. Belldandy glanced around.

"Is this it?" she asked.

Kirishima nodded. "Welcome to Privet Drive."

Pansy perked up.

"Harry's relatives?"

"Yep." Kirishima replied, "Time for a bit of vengeance."

"Mana." Belldandy said softly, "Don't go too far…."

Kirishima glanced at Belldandy, her eye already flashing red as her markings appeared.

"Tell me that again after you see how he lived."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon Dursley looked up from his paper as someone knocked on the door. Petunia moved through the living room past Dudley, who was watching the television, towards the front door.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked as she passed her husband.

"Didn't the freak get out of that place today?" Vernon asked.

"He wouldn't dare come back here." Petunia replied before she opened the door.

Standing there before her was an auburn haired woman dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. Her bangs came down over her face so that only one green eye could be seen. For one brief instant, Petunia thought of Lily, and then the moment ended.

"Dursley residence?" the woman asked.

"Yes?" Petunia replied, "How may I….." She was cut off as a wave of cold suddenly came blasting through the door. Petunia saw the woman's eye take on a red glow before she slammed the door shut.

"VERNON!!!!" she screamed, racing into the living room. "It's THEM!!"

Vernon rose to his feet.

"Is it that boy!?" He rumbled.

The front door imploded, sending splinters throughout the hallway. The auburn haired woman entered, her eye now glowing a bright red and red markings on her face.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!!!" Vernon roared.

"Freak?!" the woman snapped back. "I'll show you freak!"

She snapped her fingers and the television detonated. Dudley yelped and tried to hide his bulk behind the couch. Petunia moved behind Vernon.

"What do you want?" Vernon asked, now slightly pale. "That freak isn't here."

"I know." The woman replied, "I saw him off the train."

"Then why are you…"

"Vengeance." The woman replied, "For Harry."

"We didn't ask for him!" Vernon roared, "He was dropped on our doorstep! He got more then he…"

"SILENCE!" the woman snapped. Several picture frames shattered and a mirror cracked.

"Umm…Mana…." Came a voice from behind the woman.

A blond woman walked up and placed a hand on the auburn haired woman's shoulder.

"You might be over doing it just a bit."

"I would tend to agree." Came another voice. Another woman with honey brown hair entered the room. This one had blue markings on her face. She then turned to the Dursley's. "I must apologize for Mana. She's spent the past school year around Harry and cares for him quite a bit."

"Would you mind getting out of my house!" Vernon said, "I've had more then enough of you freaks to last a lifetime."

"Somehow I doubt that." The woman called Mana muttered. She then turned and looked at the honey brown haired woman. "Go look at the cupboard under the stairs Belldandy. Then tell me what you think."

Belldandy gave Mana an odd look, then walked back into the hall. Two more woman came in the front door, glanced into the living room, then followed Belldandy into the hall. Mana turned her gaze back to the Dursleys, who took a step back.

Several minutes passed before Belldandy returned in the company of the other women. All three women were very pale, Belldandy being the palest of them all.

"Mana." Belldandy said softly, "Do what you must…..just don't kill them." She then turned and left.

One of the two that had entered glared at the Dursleys.

"And you call yourselves human." She growled. She and the other left, leaving only Mana behind.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Mana said menacingly. "I am Professor Mana Kirishima. Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts……"

"…I was told you freaks….."

"I AM ALSO!" Mana continued, "A Demoness of Hell."

"What?!" Vernon repeated in shock.

"And I know how you've treated Harry……."

The Dursley's went completely pale. Mana raised her hand. A small glowing orb appeared within it. The room began to grow very dark, until all that could be seen was the glowing orb and Mana's red eye.

"I have such sights to show you……." Mana said in an eerie voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat on the front step, staring blankly at the walkway. Mist and Blitz were passing about, muttering to each other in the God's language. Pansy and Yoko looked at them curiously, then turned to Dawn.

"Why are Mist and Dawn planning on shoving a spear up….." Yoko began.

"Let's just say they all learned exactly how Harry was treated as a kid here." Dawn said. "And it really wasn't pretty."

"That bad?" Pansy asked.

"From what I'm told, House Elves have it better."

Pansy winced. Just then the first screams began to be heard form within the house.

Pansy looked at the house, then looked at Dawn. The Valkyrie was looking away. Looking around, everyone else but Yoko was looking away from the house as well.

"What is going on?" Pansy asked as the screaming continued, "Why aren't…."

"Momma's doing her job." Yoko whispered.

Pansy looked back at the house. After nearly ten minutes of screaming, Kirishima exited Number Four, her face shrouded in shadow. She walked towards Dawn, but never met her adoptive daughter's face.

"Let's go." She said softly.

"Mana…." Pansy started to reach for the Demoness, but was stopped by Belldandy's hand.

"Let her be." The Goddess said softly. "She needs a bit of time to recover."

Pansy stared at the Goddess a moment, then looked to where Kirishima was now standing some distance from the group, her shoulders shaking.

"This is what you were telling us." Pansy said, glancing at Dawn "The many sides of Mana."

Dawn nodded.

"This is the real her."

Another nod.

Pansy looked back to Kirishima and started walking towards the Demoness. She shrugged off another attempt by Belldandy to stop her and continued to walk until she was right beside Kirishima.

"You sure you want to be next to a monster?" Kirishima's voice was barely a whisper.

"What did you do to them?" Pansy asked.

"Forced them to relive all of Harry's younger years."

Pansy nodded. "So they aren't dead."

"They might wish it."

"It's better then what I would have done to them." Pansy said before wrapping her arm around Kirishima. "You aren't a monster. Monsters don't show remorse." She glanced back at the house. "Those people are the monsters." She then looked back to Kirishima. "Now you told me you had this great house we were staying at."

Kirishima smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, the moon found Harry sitting on a rock outside the burrow, looking up towards the dog star.

"Well Sirius." Harry murmured softly, "I made it. I survived."

"What are you doing?"

Harry turned to find Ginny standing just behind him.

"Thinking." He said. He held his arm out. Ginny moved towards him and aloud him to pull her onto his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her. They sat like that for sometime, looking up at the sky.

"You know." She said, "We never did ask them about your parents."

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"Because I believe they are up there," Harry replied, "Looking down on us and smiling. Sirius is probably pointing us out and telling Dad and Mom how lucky I am to have you." He then cocked his head to the side. "Or maybe Dad and Sirius are planning some kind of prank on Snape and Malfoy while Mom shakes her head at them."

"Reallyyyy?" Ginny replied, giving Harry a curious look. "And just how do you know this?"

"I don't." Harry said, looking back up at the sky. "It's just this…..feeling I have."

"Any other feelings you want to tell me about?"

Harry smirked. "Ohh…I might have one or two."

Ginny smirked back. "Care to share?"

"Only with you." Harry replied as he leaned forward and kissed Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily smiled as she watched her son and future daughter-in-law kiss in the moonlight.

"Good for you Harry." She murmured.

Behind her, Sirius and James were muttering quietly to each other.

"………come on Padfoot! It'll be hilarious." James said.

Sirius scratched his chin. "I don't know Prongs. It just seems kind of……tacky."

"Tacky!" James cried out, "We're Marauders Padfoot! We don't do tacky!"

"You want to put Malfoy and Snape into little Cupid outfits and apparate them into the Goddess baths."

"Exactly!" James cried out. "It's genius!"

"It also might get our asses kicked."

"Who'll know it was us?"

"Someone will." James cackled as he rubbed his hands together. "Malfoy and Snape won't know what hit them!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape and Draco both sneezed at the same time. Dumbledore looked up at the two.

"Are you alright Severus? Draco?"

"Yes Professor." Draco quickly replied. Snape only frowned.

"What is it Severus?"

"I'm not sure." Snape replied, "The last time I got this feeling……….my entire dorm room became……pink."

"Ah yes…..I remember that." Dumbledore said, leaning back thoughtfully. "I believe that was the same week all the taps dispensed Butterbeer in the bathrooms." He then chuckled. "I seem to recall James, Sirius , Remus, and Peter had something to do with that."

Snape went pale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama stared down from his office window at the three wizards sitting below it. He then looked outward to where two wizards seemed to be discussing something, while a witch looked down towards the mortal world.

"Peorth!" Kami-sama called out.

Goddess Peorth quickly entered the office and fell to one knee.

"Oui Milord."

"I'll be eating in again." Kami-sama said, "And I am not to be disturbed for anything."

"Of course Milord. Any reason why?"

Kami-sama glanced back out towards the two plotting wizards.

"It's just a feeling I have."

"Yes sir." Peorth turned and started to leave.

"Oh and Peorth?"

"Sir?"

"I would suggest you avoid the baths. Pass that on to my daughters would you?"

"Avoid the…..yes sir."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry stared blankly at the TV. Some show was on, what, he didn't know. He'd flip the channel, but the remote wasn't anywhere near him.

In fact, the remote was currently located in Ginny's hand and she wasn't about to give it up anytime soon.

It'd taken time and a bit of effort, but with Hermione's help, Harry had finally figured out how to make a TV function in a magic house. Most of the Weasleys had been fascinated by it, as had Pansy when she returned from her trip. The only Weasleys who would have nothing to do with it were Mrs. Weasley and Percy. (Percy really didn't want anything to do with Harry Potter anyway). Ginny was the only one who really got the hang of the remote as she spent most of the summer with Harry during the day.

Pansy had returned from her trip a week before, thus she had a chance to spend time with Ginny before the youngest Weasley headed off to her last year at Hogwarts. She had quite a few stories to tell, even a few pictures to back them up. Harry had given her one of the larger bedrooms in Grimmauld place to use. Pansy had spent the next few days changing it to the way she wanted it. Her three most precious objects sat on a stand next to the bed. One was a photograph of her parents. The other was a photo of Kirishima, Dawn, and Sayoko. The last was of herself, the trio, and Neville and Luna. Hermione had been the only one to ask about Draco. Pansy had replied that Draco never took a good picture, he was always scowling.

There had been a few changes at the Ministry. A new department had been created, the Office of Demon Relations. It was a hard office to staff mostly because there were actual demons in the office. It wasn't for lack of applicants though, but that the applicants were interviewed by a demon to rout out all those who were simply office seekers and had no real skills.

Pansy heard about the new Department and was one of the few who passed the interview with flying colors.

Ron was currently in training to be the back-up Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Given their abysmal record, the team tended to go through quite a few Keepers. Ron hoped to end all that.

Hermione had gone on to Oxford to continue her education. She had decided that as a Muggleborn, she needed to have a degree in both the wizarding and the muggle worlds.

Because of this, Ron and Hermione began to draw apart, eventually they decided to mutually end their relationship. Both continued to write the other and remained on good terms.

Harry himself really didn't need to work as he had access to the Potter Family vault as well as the Black vault. He'd spent a lot of his time getting the TV to work, and having done that, had moved on to other muggle devices.

The TV station suddenly flipped.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

Harry turned his head to see a scowling Pansy glaring at Ginny.

"I have the remote." Ginny replied, "And that show really sucked."

Pansy started to reply, then stopped.

"This is because I didn't give you an answer about Kirishima coming back to teach isn't it?" Pansy asked, "I already told you, she hadn't made up her mind yet."

"You should." Ginny grumbled, "You only spent the entire summer with her."

Harry let out a sigh. The two had been fighting off and on about that subject since Pansy's return. While Harry was curious if Kirishima would return to teaching, he knew she would eventually reappear in the Wizarding world.

She technically ruled over it.

"Flip back to the other show!"

"No! This one's better!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

'Let the school year begin already….' Harry thought silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table watching as the last first years were sorted. The school had a slightly different feel to I with no Dark Lord around. There were more students too. But Ginny wasn't very happy. She'd looked up at the Head table upon entering and couldn't find Kirishima.

The Demoness had apparently decided not to return.

Staring blankly at the table, Ginny mostly tuned out McGonagall's speech as she named a few of the new Professors. She did looked up though at what the Headmistress said next.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts class has become very important in the last several years." McGonagall stated, "The older students know we've never had a steady Professor in that position. Each year brought you a new teacher, and I think we can agree not all of them were……pleasant or helpful."

Many students chuckled as they well remembered Lockhart, Umbridge, and even Snape.

"That has now changed!" McGonagall called out rather triumphantly. "Returning for her Second Year as DADA Professor, Mana Kirishima!"

With that there was an eruption of flames from the floor before the Head Table. The first years, who had never seen anything like that before, let out screams of terror. As the flames cleared, they revealed Kirishima in her black robes, smirking at the students.

"Now that is an entrance." Ginny said before standing up and clapping.

She was soon joined by the rest of the Gryffindors. Soon the Hall was filled with the roars of the students, and even a few Slytherins.

Kirishima turned and looked at McGonagall.

"They like you Mana." McGonagall said with a smile.

"But I thought I was supposed to be the hated and feared Professor?" Kirishima said with a pout. "This is completely ruining my image as a Demon!"

"That image was shattered months ago." McGonagall replied.

Kirishima sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to start over with this one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as Harry was eating breakfast, Hedwig flew in with a letter. He immediately recognized the handwriting on the envelope as Ginny's. Opening it and removing the parchment from within, Harry found a very short message.

Only two words in all.

He let out a chuckle as he immediately understood it's meaning.

"What is it?" Pansy asked as she entered the dining room.

"Letter from Ginny." Harry replied, "You're off the hook."

Pansy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry handed her the parchment. Pansy unfolded it and read the two words there.

"'She's back!'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The holidays came along. Ginny came home from school. Pansy had gone off with Kirishima for the Holidays and thus Harry found himself spending more time at the Burrow rather then the very large and quiet Grimmauld Place. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, and even Ron all made it in. Percy stayed away. The only other person missing was Hermione, who sent along gifts and cards via owl.

After the holidays were over, Ginny went back off to school and Pansy returned to Grimmauld place.

That spring Ginny graduated from Hogwarts and moved right into the massive of task of planning her wedding.

But when one is marrying The-Boy-Who-Lived, nothing is quite that simple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMMIT! BLOODY RITA SKEETER!"

Pansy looked up from her book at Ginny who was going through the Daily Prophet.

"What did she do now?"

"What she did again!" Ginny growled, "The last six places I tried to book for a wedding she found out about within days and posted them in the bloody Prophet. And since Harry and I wanted a nice quiet ceremony….."

"Having the location in the Prophet would be bad." Pansy replied.

"…..now this is the seventh place she's found out about."

"Why don't you just make it a public ceremony and get it over with?"

"No!" Ginny said, "This is Harry's and my wedding. We only want the people we care about there. If we make it public, the Minister will be there trying to drum up votes…….not to mention those Death Eaters that are still out there."

"Yeah that might put a damper on things." Pansy agreed, "We don't need a repeat of Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Ginny sighed and tossed the paper aside.

"Guess I go back to searching for another Hall to rent." She grumbled.

Pansy watched Ginny walk off with a slight frown. She then rose to her feet and hurried up to her bedroom. She raced across the room and went through her bureau. After tossing aside several articles of clothing, she pulled out a small compact like device. She quickly opened it and tapped a sequence into the buttons there. With a flash of blue light, a small holographic image appeared just above the compact. After a moment or two, Dawn's smiling face appeared.

"Hey Pansy! What's up?"

"Are you with Mana?" Pansy asked.

Dawn nodded. "She's here. Why?"

"I have a large question to ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny silently flipped through the muggle phone book. She decided on giving up on Wizarding Halls and try a few muggle ones. Skeeter wouldn't expect that.

At least she hoped Skeeter wouldn't.

That was when a loud boom came from somewhere in the house, causing the lights to flicker and the house to shudder.

Fine particles of dust floated down from the ceiling and landed all over Ginny and the phone book. The youngest Weasley slowly rotated her eyes upwards.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?!?!" Ginny screeched.

"Wow!" came a female voice, "You weren't kidding about the stressed part."

"It's a big thing to plan a wedding." Came Pansy's voice. "You should know that."

"…..that is a very sore spot as I never did get married."

"Oh."

"Who the…." Ginny around to see Kirishima standing beside Pansy.

"Hey there Ginny." Kirishima said with a smile, "I understanding your having some issues."

"MANA!" Ginny shouted as she leaped to her feet.

Kirishima held out her arms, expecting to get a hug from the red head.

Instead, she received a kick to the shin.

"OW!" Kirishima yelped as she hopped up and down on one foot. "What the hell was that for?"

"You prat!" Ginny snapped, "You don't call or write! I have to find out from Pansy what's going on with you!"

"Sorry! I'll write more ok!" Kirishima winced as she put weight back on her injured leg. "Damn girl you can kick."

"Older brothers." Ginny replied, "What brings you here?"

"Oh that! Well Ginny, I have the answer to all your current problems."

"You're going to curse Skeeter and squish her like the bug she is?"

Kirishima blinked.

"Ah….no."

"Damn." Ginny grumbled.

"But I do know where you can have your wedding."

Ginny's head snapped around.

"You what? Where?"

Kirishima smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later.

The entire Weasley family, minus Ginny and Percy, as well as Hermione, Remus, and Tonks sat gathered around the dining room table.

"I don't get how she's pulling this off." Tonks said, "The Minister knows that they're getting married in four days, but he's frustrated he doesn't know where."

"Neither do we." Mrs. Weasley said, "And you'd think she'd tell her own mother."

"Pansy knows." Hermione said, "She let slip that it was the last place any Wizard would think of looking."

"Maybe a muggle place?" Ron asked.

"Have you thought of…." Fred began.

"….asking Harry?" George finished.

Ron grunted. "Harry doesn't have a clue either."

"It's his wedding too." Hermione said.

"He told me he wasn't good with these kind of things and he was going to let Ginny have her way with it."

"What do we know?" Remus asked.

"Molly did go dress shopping with her." Mr. Weasley said, "She also turned down Molly's offer to provide food."

"Meaning she's found a catering service probably." Hermione said.

"Or Dobby is slaving away in a kitchen somewhere." Ron said, getting a very dirty look from Hermione.

"I wonder……" Fleur said thoughtfully, "Has anyone seen the Demoness?"

"Mana?" Hermione and Ron said together.

"Besides the Demon Guards there's only been one or two other Demons in the Ministry." Tonks said, "Either Welsper or Mara, usually it's just Welsper. No one has seen Kirishima since Hogwarts."

"You think she's helping Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She does have a soft spot for Ginny and Harry." Hermione said, "I'd be surprised if she wasn't."

"Well." Charlie said, "I for one can't wait to see just what our little sister has planned for her wedding."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later.

The Wedding.

Morning.

The Burrow.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, "Wake up."

Ginny batted the older girls hand away and rolled over.

"Ginny!" Hermione said louder, "Wake up!"

"Go away." Came a sleepy grumble.

"For Heaven's sake get up Ginny!" Hermione snapped, "It's your wedding day!"

"Wedding is later……."

"You need to get ready!"

"Not till later…….."

Hermione clenched her fists and let out a cry of frustration.

"Having problems?"

Hermione turned to see Pansy standing in the doorway. She'd spent the night at the Burrow with the Weasley women, while the Weasley men had gone to Grimmauld place and stayed with Harry.

"Ginny will not wake up!" Hermione said.

"Oh?" Pansy replied, raising an eyebrow. She raised her wand. "_Aguamenti_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley puttered around the kitchen preparing breakfast while Luna Lovegood and Gabrielle Delacour sat waiting patiently at the kitchen table. Hermione had gone up to wake Ginny. She was followed shortly thereafter by Pansy. All was quiet, then a shout followed by loud cursing was heard coming from upstairs. It was soon followed by the sounds of feet racing down the stairs. A bushy haired blur and a black haired blur raced past Mrs. Weasley on the way out the door.

"What….?" Mrs. Weasley started to asked, before another drenched blur raced past her in a now almost see through nightgown.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!!" Her mother screeched, "YOU GET BACK IN HERE BEFORE YOU CATCH A CHILL!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

"Got em."

"Enough?"

"More then enough. In fact, there's extra."

"Extra bang?"

"For the buck."

"Wicked."

"This will be a wedding long remembered."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Gabrielle and Pansy gathered around the portkey.

"To the place where we'll get ready." Ginny replied. "It's also where the reception will be held."

"I still don't see why the Burrow isn't good enough to have the reception." Mrs. Weasley said in a huff.

"Mum." Ginny said with pleading eyes. "I didn't want you to worry about the press and Harry's fan club storming the place."

"They would too." Pansy said, "You haven't been reading Teen Witch Weekly."

"And you have?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're hardly a teen anymore."

Pansy blushed. "Well, you know…I uh….."

Pansy was saved as the portkey activated. Hermione felt the familiar tugging around her navel, but unlike previous trips, this one was vastly different. Vast colors swirled about them as they traveled. Then all five were tossed to the ground as they arrived.

Hermione blinked as she stared up at a wood framed ceiling. She then turned her head to the side to see Pansy looking at the same ceiling, before turning and meeting her eyes.

"Are we there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Pansy replied as she sat up.

Ginny and Luna were helping Mrs. Weasley to her feet while Hermione rose and took a moment to look around. The place had an Asian feel to it. From the looks, it was Japanese in style. But the room was filled with western furniture. One wall held a bookshelf containing a few books, trophies, and trinkets. There was also a surprising number of photos on the wall. All non-moving muggle types. Hermione moved closer to them.

"Where are we?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked around.

Luna looked around, then paused. A rather odd smile appeared on her face as she turned to face Pansy and Ginny.

"The Snorkacks approve." She stated.

Pansy, Ginny, and Gabrielle exchanged looks with the others. Then they heard a gasp. Everyone turned to see Hermione staring wide-eyed at a photo.

"We're….we're…..we're…." the bushy haired witch stuttered.

"Yes. You are." Came a very pleasant voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where is the place Harry?"

Harry sighed and held his head in his hands a moment, before turning and facing his 'Best Man'.

"I've told you dozens of times now. I don't know. Ginny made the arrangements."

"But it's your wedding too." Ron pointed out, "Didn't you have a say in it?"

"Yes. I said Ginny could have free reign in how she set it up."

"Translation." George spoke up from where he was sitting near his other brothers and father.

"Harry's whipped." Fred finished.

"Badly." Bill added.

"Now boys." Mr. Weasley said with a slight smile. "He's about to marry your sister. I'm sure he's rattled enough as it is."

"Why do you think we're giving him a hard time?" Charlie said with a smirk.

"We still have time before we have to get……where ever we're supposed to be." Mr. Weasley said. "I hope you boys have your dress robes in good order and cleaned. Your mother would through a fit if Ginny's day wasn't perfect……." His eyes fell on George and Fred.

"Why father……" George said.

"…don't you trust us?" Fred added.

"This is Ginny's Day!"

"And Harry's!"

"Don't you think we would have learned by now……"

"That you don't cross ickle Gin gin…"

"…..Or ickle Harrikins?"

"We'll be on our best behavior!" The two said together.

"That is what scares me….." Harry said softly to Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found herself under the gaze of a pair of cold grey eyes. Even Ginny and Mrs. Weasley seemed taken aback by the woman……Goddess before them. Gabrielle even went so far as to hide behind Ginny. Luna barely batted an eye.

"Mrs.……Belldandy?" Ginny said nervously.

Pansy let out a snort as the woman, who did look like the Goddess Belldandy, looked very unhappily at Ginny. She walked forward into the room, giving Hermione and the others a better look at her.

For the most part she was a carbon copy of the Goddess they had met at Hogwarts. This one had darker hair and of course, the cold grey eyes.

"I am not my Mother." The Goddess said firmly.

"This is Mana's best friend." Pansy said, "Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, meet the Goddess Sayoko Aida, daughter of Belldandy."

"Another Sayoko?" Ginny asked.

"I'm the little squirt's namesake." Sayoko replied, "And she prefers to go by Yoko." She then bowed slightly. "Welcome to my Home."

"Does this mean we're in….?" Hermione began to ask.

"Yes." Sayoko said, "You are in Heaven."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at Pansy and Ginny.

"When you said you had found a place the press would never find," the bushy haired witch said, "You weren't kidding."

Sayoko chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you where you can get ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

The Weasley males and Harry stood in a silent awe. They had arrived at the location of the wedding via portkey nearly five minutes before, and yet they still couldn't get over the size of the place.

The portkey had brought them inside an extremely large auditorium. Only the lower portion was lit and decorated for the wedding. The upper balcony areas remained completely dark.

"You could sit the entire Wizengamut," Bill said softly, "The Entire Student body of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, even Salem Academy, and even if you grabbed everyone in Diagon Alley on it's busiest day you still wouldn't fill this place!"

"Wicked." George and Fred said together.

Harry looked towards the front. A stairs led from the center aisle right up onto the stage. Along the walls were gilded decorations and symbols. The hairs on the back of Harry's head rose as he realized he recognized the symbols.

…or the memories from Kirishima had.

"Merlin." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes still looking upward.

"You have any clue where we are?"

"A big room?"

"No!" Harry said, "We're in…"

"Asgard." Came a voice.

The Weasleys and Harry turned to see Kirishima walking towards them. Her auburn hair was done up quite fancy, and her bangs came down before her face, covering up her eye patch. She was also wearing a light blue dress.

"The hereafter, Elysian Fields, the Great Beyond, the Next Great Adventure." She continued, "In short, Heaven."

"Wow." Charlie said in awe.

"Fleur will flip when she gets here." Bill murmured.

"If this is Heaven…" Harry said, "Why……?"

"…am I here?" Kirishima finished. "You could say our Cold War ended about five hundred years ago when I was in my twenties. Now Demons and Gods mix without the old rivalries getting in the way." A serious look appeared on her face. "Speaking of which, You should know that you and your friends will only be allowed in here, and the small garden on the side where they will enter. Anywhere else is strictly forbidden."

Seeing the looks that suddenly appeared on Harry, Charlie's and Bill's faces, Kirishima quickly added.

"This is very important." She said, "The Valkyries won't take kindly to……" She paused a moment and took a quick headcount. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Fr…. Oh hell….

"Where are the twins?" she asked.

The male Weasleys present and Harry looked around.

"I'm sure they'll turn up." Mr. Weasley said assuredly.

Kirishima started to relax, but then Harry added.

"Of course considering the mayhem they caused at Hogwart's my Fifth year and the fact they run a prank shop, they'll probably turn up in the custody of the Valkyries."

Kirishima held her head in her hands.

"We are so screwed." She murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at that George!" Fred said, as he pointed out a window to the city beyond. "Never seen a city as big as that. Looks bigger then London even."

"Don't forget that floating thing over there." George replied, "Wonder what they do there?"

"Hey!" Fred shouted, "What's that?"

The Twins hurried down a corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn stood nervously before Mist, Commander of the Valkyries and the Forces of Heaven. The two were standing in the control room of Yggdrasil, the great Computer that ran the Universe. In the center of the room was a large pit. Within this pit were three spirals that rotated slowly around each other, allowing the casual observer to note that the Universe was running smoothly.

"Let me get this straight." Mist said, "Mana brought a bunch of Mortals here, With permission of course. More will be arriving soon…….and she lost two of them?"

"Well….she didn't really lose them." Dawn explained, "More like they vanished from the Auditorium."

"Mortals don't vanish!" Mist snapped.

"These CAN!" Dawn snapped back. "They're Wizards!"

"Wizards?" The two Valkyries turned to see one of the SysOps, those that oversaw the Admins that kept Yggdrasil running, was peering off of her platform and staring at them.

"Yes Peorth." Dawn said, "Wizards. And we need to find them. Quickly."

"They're just a couple of Mortals with magic tricks." Peorth replied, "What harm can they do?"

"They are the ones that made Kami-sama constipated."

All work suddenly stopped as dozens of eyes from all over the control room stared at Dawn.

"They…..did that?" Peorth said wide-eyed.

"Yes." Dawn said, "And if you knew half of the over things they had done……"

"I get it I get it." Peorth turned to her three Admins. "Erie, X, Chrono. See if you can't…."

"WHEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Peorth's voice trailed off as two figures slid down two of the Yggdrasil spirals and vanished past the edge of the pit. The SysOp slowly turned to see a stunned Mist, and Dawn holding her face in her hands.

"Was that them?" Peorth asked softly.

"Probably." Dawn mumbled.

"They're in a lot of trouble now."

"I have no doubt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione wandered about the living room of the Aida home as she waited for her turn for hair styling. Currently Sayoko and Mrs. Weasley were busy working on Ginny's hair. Pansy's hair was already done and she was currently trying to get into her bridesmaid dress with Luna's help. Gabrielle was already dressed and helping where she could.

Hermione stared a moment at the wedding photo of Sayoko and her husband, whom she learned was named Kensuke. Another picture showed the two seated with their two children standing beside them. The oldest, a girl named Kristine, didn't seem older then thirteen or so in the picture. She also seemed to be a Goddess as well. In the next picture that Hermione's eyes came to, the children had grown up. The son, named Sentaro, was standing beside his bride, whom Hermione recognized as Arael. From looking back over the other pictures, Hermione realized that Sentaro was not a god, but had married a goddess it seemed.

The bushy haired witch then found herself looking at a shelf full of trinkets. Sitting beside several old photos was an odd pair of white hairclips. Next to the photos, which showed Sayoko as a young girl in her teens, were small figures in armor, just like what they had seen in Kirishima's office. But where Kirishima had only two, Sayoko had five, each one different. Hermione squinted as she tried to read what was on the arm.

"Eva…gelll..on…Eva…."

"Evangelion."

Hermione jumped to find Sayoko behind her.

"It's an Evangelion." Sayoko repeated softly, "I was a pilot of one."

"Pilot?" Hermione looked confused.

"In this Universe, beings called 'Angels' attack us on Earth." Sayoko explained.

Hermione gasped. She remembered reading about the 'Angels' back at Hogwarts.

Sayoko's grey eyes seemed distant. "A group of people built the Evas based off of an Angel they had captured. The Evas were around four hundred feet tall or so. Only children around fourteen years old could pilot them." Sayoko smiled. "I was the Fifth pilot found. My Eva, was that silver one there."

Hermione stared at the figure.

"Mana had the same figure in her office." Hermione said, "But she also had that purple one. Was that her Eva?"

Sayoko chuckled. "No, Mana was never a pilot. That Eva belong to Shinji Ikari, Asuka's husband. Asuka piloted that red one there."

"Oh." Hermione said, still staring at the figures. "They must have gotten close during training."

"Something like that." Sayoko replied with an odd smile. "Now come on. Let's tame that mane of yours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville and his Grandmother appeared under a canopy of trees. Looking around, they quickly spotted the covered walkway that led into a large building that rose well above the tree line. A young woman sat at the table near where the walkway began. Just barely seen between the trees were several armored women that Neville recognized as Valkyries, no doubt making sure there were no problems.

The two Longbottoms walked up to the table. The woman glanced up, showing that her face had Goddess markings.

"Um…excuse me." Neville said as he approached the table.

The Goddess glanced up and gave Neville a glance before looking down at the paper before her.

"Name." She stated in a commanding tone.

"Umm…..Neville Longbottom and Augusta Longbottom."

The Goddess looked up from the paper.

"Part of the Wedding Party?"

"Uhh…..yes?"

The Goddess narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you know?" she growled.

Neville was on the verge of fainting when another voice spoke.

"Camilla this isn't the Gate. Don't grill the guests."

Neville let out a sigh as Arael walked up.

"Yes Ma'am." Camilla replied, before turning and giving Neville and his Grandmother a very fake smile. "You can go right in."

"Is everyone that rude here?" Augusta asked.

"No." Arael replied shaking her head. "Camilla usually mans the Gate of Heaven. She is one of those that reads the names of the Dead and allows them entry into Heaven."

Neville and his Grandmother stopped in their tracks.

"Heaven?" they repeated.

Arael nodded, smiling. "Mana thought it best for them to be as far from the press as possible."

"Well I suppose that will limit any problems other then the usual ones at a wedding." Augusta commented.

"I don't know Grandmother." Neville said, "Trouble usually follows Harry wherever he goes."

"We're in Heaven!" Augusta exclaimed, "What possible trouble could follow Mister Potter here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry and light it Fred! They're right behind us!"

"Alright alright I…..opps!"

"NOT THE ENTIRE…….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!!!

Arael's head snapped up and for a brief moment, Neville thought her eyes had flashed red. A large fireball was rolling out from a window in the side of the building they were approaching. The fireball was soon followed by a pink Catherine wheel. More rumbles from within the building told Neville all he needed to know.

Someone had set off magical fireworks.

The Catherine wheel whizzed past them, spouting a joyful _wheeeeeeeeeeeeee_. In pursuit was a green and gold sparking dragon.

Neville turned to Arael, who was looking oddly at one firework that looked like a large flaming snowflake.

"I don't suppose Fred and George Weasley are here?"

Arael blinked and looked at the young Wizard.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh." Neville replied as he watched a sparkler going past, spelling out in the air the word **POO**. "Lucky guess?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd, oldest sister to Belldandy, stood next to her fellow SysOp as she watched the fireworks float merrily around the control room. She was particularly fascinated by the sparkler spelling out obscene words.

"That is not right." Peorth said in disgust at the latest word to appear in the air.

"Actually they're kinda cool." Urd said, "A bunch of Wizards made these?"

"Instead of enjoying the damned things help me get rid of them." Peorth hissed before firing a force bolt at one of the Catherine Wheels. The bolt slammed into the firework, creating a massive blast that sent several goddesses tumbling.

Peorth and Urd peered out from behind the SysOp console.

Where there had been only one Catherine Wheel, now there were seven.

"IT REPRODUCED!!!" Peorth shouted.

"On it's own?" Urd said, "What fun is that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sempei?"

Belldandy looked up from her desk.

"Yes Cayla?"

The purple haired goddess moved from the doorway, allowing a very unhappy Mana Kirishima, four red headed wizards and a dark haired one to enter.

"Ah!" Belldandy said, rising to her feet. "Mr. Potter! Congratulations on your wedding day…….."

"He isn't married yet." Kirishima said.

Belldandy blinked. "He's not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well………"

At that moment a sparkler entered the office and proceeded to spell out a word that caused Harry and the Weasleys to pale considerably. Kirishima's eye grew very wide as she slowly turned towards Belldandy.

The Goddess showed no reaction to the word. She turned to Kirishima.

"Mana, does that word mean what I think it does?"

"Yes." Kirishima replied, "……..with a goat."

"I thought so." Belldandy turned back to the sparkler and started to form a force bolt.

"NO!!!" Harry shouted, "WAIT!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another boom rocked the building. Peorth was now sitting in the SysOp chair with her head in her hands. A sparkling dragon was flying circles around her head.

"Any ideas?" Peorth finally asked.

Urd looked up from the console. "Chrono? Anything?"

Chrono gently nudged a Catherine wheel off of her console. The wheel let out a shriek before hitting the floor.

"Nothing Ma'am." She called out. "The Valkyries stopped trying to destroy them and are now herding them to the OW!!!!!"

Chrono leaped up and started stomping her foot on the ground as the air around her filled with smoke. Apparently the Catherine Wheel had been rather upset at being knocked off the console and had decided on revenge.

"WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!?!?!" Peorth screamed, startling the sparkling Dragon, which left a small glowing pile on the Goddess' head.

"Excuse us!" Two red headed twins suddenly ran through the center of the room, tossing random things from their pockets.

Right behind them was Mist and a squad of angry, and very colorful Valkyries. It looked like someone had shot multicolored paint balls at the group. They were just passing the main screen when the objects the twins had tossed aside exploded.

As the smoke cleared, Urd leaned over the SysOp platform to find several armored canaries wandering about. In another spot, two Valkyries were shrieking as they tried to cover themselves, as their clothes (and armor) had apparently vanished. Chrono, Erie, and X hadn't emerged unscathed either. The three admins were now sporting very nice long grey beards.

"Peorth," Urd began as she turned, "We really need to……." Her voice trailed off.

Urd blinked.

A Frog blinked back.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Urd laughed.

The frog glared at Urd.

"I'm sorry." Urd said gasping for air, "Really, I'm sorr…"

"Ribbit."

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Urd was laughing so hard, she didn't notice when the SysOp platform began to list…….until she tumbled off the edge and landed on the floor with a splat.

Splat?

Urd looked around to see that the SysOp platform was now sinking into a swamp that had somehow appeared in the middle of the control room. A very muddy swamp.

Urd looked down at her now ruined Goddess uniform.

"This sucks." She grumbled.

Peorth replied by jumping off the platform and landing on Urd's head.

"Ribbit."

"Shut-up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think we lost them?" George asked as he looked down the corridor.

"Not sure." Fred replied, looking in the other direction. "We should probably hide until they cool off."

"Hide where? Besides, if we miss the Wedding, Ginny will kill us."

"Not to mention we are IN the wedding." Fred pointed. "Let's try that door over there."

The Twins quickly went to the door.

"_Alohomora!!_"

The door surprisingly opened and the Twins hurried in. They slammed the door behind them and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What's this?" came a voice.

Fred and George opened their eyes to find themselves in a very large office. IN fact, one entire wall of the office was windows, looking out across the Heavens. A dark haired man sat behind a desk in a very large chair before the windows, the light from which cast him in shadow. Another man, a blond, was standing before the desk. Both appeared to be Gods. Powerful ones.

And both were looking at Fred and George curiously.

"Umm…well…you see….uhh….."

"Come now." The dark haired God said, "You have nothing to fear from us."

The blond haired man smirked.

"We're here for our sisters wedding…." George began.

"…only since there was time before the ceremony we decided to explore…." Fred added.

"….then we found those spindle things….."

"….quite fun sliding down I must say……"

"…landing was a bit rough…."

"…you might want to add padding…."

"…then the birds in the armor came after us….."

"…forcing us to set off our celebratory fireworks display earlier then we planned……"

The Gods heads bounced back and forth as they looked from one twin to the other.

"….we ended up in this big room….."

"….with the spindly things again….."

"…..the armored birds were still behind us….."

"…so we dumped our pockets of everything we had….."

"….which is a shame, I really wanted to see if Ginny would kiss Harry if he was a frog……"

"…at least that frog has a swamp to sit in……"

"A swamp?" the blond god asked.

"Um yeah." Fred said, "We left a portable swamp in the really big room with the spindle things."

The blond god turned to the dark haired one.

"They put a Swamp in the control room? I bet Urd just loves that!"

"I imaging Peorth wouldn't." the dark haired god murmured, "Verdandi even less."

"I'm sure Lady Verdandi would understand Milord."

"Milord?" Fred and George repeated.

"Just who are you?" George asked.

"I am Thor!" the blond stated with a slight roar, "God of Thunder and member of the Council of Heaven. This is the Almighty Odin himself, Lord of All things."

Fred and George blinked, then looked at the dark haired man.

"You saying….."

"…this guy…"

"…is the Supreme Lord of everything…."

"…the Universe…"

"..and beyond?"

"That would be me." The dark haired god replied, "And it is less of a mouthful if you call me…."

"KAMI-SAMA!!!!" A bald Mist shouted as she ran into the office, followed by two very battered looking Valkyries. The three practically flew across the room, and fell to their knees, actually sliding the last three feet, before stopping before the desk. "Two of the mortals have gotten loose and…." Mist's eyes narrowed as she spotted Fred and George.

"YOU!!!" She hissed, leaping at the Twins.

Fred and George quickly ducked, but the action was unnecessary as Thor grabbed Mist out of mid air and held her under his arm.

"LET ME AT THEM!!!" she snarled, "THEY'VE SHAMED MY VALKYRIES!!!!"

"Shamed them?" Kami-sama asked, looking at the twins curiously.

"Stratus and Nina were stripped by one of their magically devices." Mist growled, "In front of the entire Yggdrasil control room!"

George looked at Fred curiously.

"Why'd you bring that one?" he asked.

"I thought if that Skeeter bitch showed up we'd toss it at her."

"You made that?" Kami-sama asked.

"Oh sure." Fred said, "We've made a lot of good pranks…..

"Canary creams…."

"…nose bleed nougats….

"…fainting fancies…."

"…you-no-poo….."

Five sets of heads literally snapped on to the Twins.

"'You-no-poo'?" Kami-sama asked slowly.

"Uhh….." George replied nervously, "Yes?"

Kami-sama turned to Mist.

"See to your Valkyries." He then turned back to the Twins, rising to his feet as he did so. "I shall handle these two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry glanced back at the office where Belldandy and Kirishima were currently trying to clear out the smoke and fix the damage. After the explosion, the Weasleys and himself were quickly pushed into the hallway and told in no uncertain terms to stay put. Cayla was sitting behind her desk, watching them closely, ensuring her boss' orders were carried out.

Harry and Ron decided to occupy themselves by walking the hallway that led to the office. Unlike others they had gone through to get here, this one was lined with large portraits, seven in all. Unlike wizard paintings, these didn't move. The first one they came to had a small plaque that said simply 'Skuld, Norn of the Future'. The painting held a dark haired woman in white and red robes, holding a croquet mallet.

"Didn't Hermione find something about the Norns?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "When she was looking up that rune."

The next was of course Belldandy. Her plaque proclaimed her to be the 'Norn of the Present'. She looked much as they had just seen her. The only oddity was the image of a man standing just behind her.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked.

"Maybe her husband?" Harry wondered.

The last painting on this side stunned Harry and Ron. The plaque proclaimed 'Urd, Norn of the Past'. Where as Skuld and Belldandy were very beautiful, Urd was hot, just short of Veela hot. Harry wasn't quite sure if he'd seen robes look that….erotic before.

"She'd give Fleur a run for her money." Ron muttered.

They quickly moved across the hall, least Ron's father and brothers see them inspecting that painting any longer.

This side held four paintings. The first proclaimed 'Sayoko, Norn of the Present'. It immediately clicked in Harry's head that this was Kirishima's best friend. The painting showed Sayoko standing before a large city. There was also a man standing behind her as well. Somewhere in his mind, he thought he heard Kirishima's voice saying how she missed her friends blue eyes. Staring at the painting, Harry realized what that memory meant. The painted Sayoko had bright blue eyes, whereas the photos he had seen of her showed cold grey ones.

Moving on, they found a painting of a God named Keima, then another painting of 'Kristine, Norn of the Present'. This goddess seemed to be the youngest of the bunch and looked very much like Belldandy. It was Ron who noted the smaller inscription on the plaque. 'Daughter of Sayoko'.

The last painting was of a woman who's face held no markings what-so-ever. In fact, she was painted to look exactly like an ancient Viking would. The plaque stated that this was 'Verdandi, Norn of the Present'.

"Lot's of people covering the present." Ron muttered.

"No kidding." Harry said, "I wonder why…"

"They caught them."

Harry and Ron turned to see Belldandy walking out of her office.

"Are they alright?" Mr. Weasley asked.

The Goddess nodded. "They are heading back to the auditorium now. Which is where we shall go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror.

An incredibly beautiful bride looked smiling back at her.

"That can't be me…" she and the reflection said together.

"No magical mirrors here." Sayoko whispered softly, "That is you."

"Ginny…." Mrs. Weasley whispered, struggling not to cry and failing.

"Mum." Ginny moved over and hugged her mother.

Sayoko watched mother and daughter a moment before heading out of the room and back to where the others waited.

"Is she ready?" Hermione asked, as she saw Sayoko enter.

"Very much so." Sayoko replied. She looked over to see Luna and Gabrielle near the window, looking out into the garden where the reception was to be held. Pansy was standing near the pictures on the wall.

Footsteps brought all of their attention back to the hallway. Ginny nervously entered the room, looking around at her friends. Mrs. Weasley came up from behind her.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Harry is going to be floored." Pansy stated.

"Someone will need to wake him with a wand." Hermione added.

"If it's possible to stupefy someone with a dress, you'll do so." Luna said.

"Aphrodite is probably going to be jealous." Sayoko said with a smile. "Serves her right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camilla watched as the latest group of Wizards and Witches moved into the Main building. She once again wondered exactly how she got volunteered for this. At least it was safer out here then inside. A Valkyrie had told her about the chaos of earlier.

She looked back just as another group appeared. She immediately knew something was wrong. All the previous groups had been dressed in fine robes. The majority of this group appeared to be in uniforms. Only two seemed to be dressed in formal type robes, though not something you might wear for a wedding.

It was those two that approached Camilla.

"Is this the location of the Potter Weasley wedding?" One asked. He was a rather tall skinny red head.

"Your name?" Camilla asked.

"I am Percival Weasley." He stated, "This is the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeor. Now is this…"

"You are on the list." Camilla stated, pointing at Percy. She then pointed at the Minister. "He isn't. And they…" she pointed back at the uniformed wizards. "….are most definitely not."

"Now see here girl." The Minister said gruffly, "I am the Minister of Magic! If Harry Potter is going to get married, he needs my presence to do so!"

Camilla gave the Minister a smile.

"Does he now?"

"Yes!" The Minister roared.

"Somehow I doubt that."

The Minister glared at Camilla, then glanced back at the uniformed men. "You see them back there?"

"Yes."

"If you don't allow me in, they will arrest you for obstructing Ministry business." The Minister growled, "And I'll still get in there to stop this wedding."

"Oh, I see." Camilla replied, "Well, I guess I can't stop you from trying." The Minister and Percy both looked victorious at her comment. But Camilla wasn't finished.

"But those Valkyries over there might object."

Percy and the Minister both turned to see a large group of unhappy looking armored women. Several of them had various colors splashed on them. Percy had a sudden feeling of dread as he noticed the colors, then turned to Camilla.

"By any chance, has my family arrived here?" he asked.

Camilla glanced at her list.

"Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Fred…."

"Ok thank you." Percy turned and walked a short distance from the table with the Minister. "My brothers are here."

"So?" the Minister snapped.

"The ones that Madam Umbridge still fears."

An odd look appeared on the Minister's face. Percy pointed at the Valkyries.

"I recognize their work."

One of the Valkyries eyes suddenly lit up.

"You are related to THEM?!" she hissed. That got the attention of the entire group. Several of them began to shake in barely disguised fury.

"Somehow I doubt our Aurors will be able to do anything." Percy said nervously.

"I still need to get in there." Scrimgeor said, "How will it look if the Minister wasn't present for Potter's wedding?"

Percy suddenly got a look on his face.

"I do have a thought sir."

"And that is?"

Percy walked back over to the table, the Minister right behind him.

"Percy Weasley and guest for the wedding."

Camilla stared at Percy a moment.

"He's your date?" she asked slowly.

Percy turned a slight tinge of pink.

"Well…..yes."

Camilla shrugged. "It's your life. I'm a New Age Goddess, doesn't matter to me. You'd be surprised what shows up here sometimes." She waved her hand. "You and your date may enter."

Percy nodded and he and the Minister walked up to the building. The Aurors that remained behind shifted nervously under the gaze of the angry Valkyries. Camilla sighed and leaned her head against her hand, staring at the two groups.

"This might be interesting…." She mumbled, "….or it could get very messy….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy and Scrimgeor were passing through a long corridor towards an open door. There were just about to enter when a pair of strong hands stopped them.

"Halt!" a voice snapped.

The two wizards turned to see a dark haired Valkyrie standing behind them.

"Did you three think you could get away with it?" the Valkyrie snapped.

"Get away with…" Percy began before her words registered. "Three?"

"Madam there is only two of us." The Minister said gruffly.

The Valkyrie reached over and plucked something off of Percy's back. In her hands was now a beetle, with rather curious markings on its head.

"This." The Valkyrie stated.

"I can't help it if you have bug problems." The Minister said. "Just what does that thing have to do with us?"

The Valkyrie dropped the beetle at the same time as she snapped the fingers on her other hand. The beetle suddenly morphed into a person that Percy and Scrimgeor immediately recognized.

"Skeeter."

Rita Skeeter looked about from where she sat on the floor. She quickly leaped to her feet and stared at the Valkyrie.

"I'm with the press." She stated, "I intend to fully cover the marriage of Harry Potter. It'll be on the front page and…."

"You'll have a very hard time covering the wedding outside the building." The Valkyrie snapped. She grabbed Skeeter by the shoulder and began moving her away from the door.

"WHAT?!" Skeeter shouted, "You can't do this!"

"Watch me." The Valkyrie replied.

Percy and Scrimgeor watched for a moment, then passed through the door.

They took two steps, then stopped completely as their eyes registered the size of the auditorium.

"You could get the entire Wizengamut, all of Hogwarts, and anyone you grabbed off Diagon Alley in here and still have room for more." Percy mumbled.

"Just where are we?" Scrimgeor asked.

Percy suddenly paled. "Wait, that girl outside. She said she was a Goddess."

Scrimgeor now paled. "You mean we're in Heaven?"

"My sister is getting married to Harry Potter in Heaven?" Percy whispered.

"And if you two want to stay and watch you'd better shut-up and behave." Percy turned to find Kirishima standing right behind them.

"Miss Kirishima!" The Minster exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help celebrate the wedding of a few friends of mine." Kirishima replied, "Now you two behave. I'd hate to have to use my privileges and have you removed as Minister." She then twirled about and walked away from the stunned Minister and his Under Secretary.

"What's Percy doing here?" Ron asked as he stood with Harry towards the front of the auditorium.

"Ginny asked if it was ok to invite him." Harry replied, "After all, he is family."

"He's a git!"

"But he's still family." Harry pointed out. "And Ginny wanted to try bringing him back over."

"Mental to have him here if you ask me."

"No." Harry said, glancing to his other side. "It was mental to have these two here without having them empty their pockets."

"Harry mate," Fred began nervously, "You know we're sorry."

"We'll make it up to you." George added.

"Just please……"

"…whatever you do….."

'DON'T TELL GINNY!" they exclaimed together.

Harry turned and looked at Ron.

"The Supreme Being catches them, and says he'll punish them, yet they're scared of their little sister?"

"A little sister that hangs out with a Demon." Ron reminded Harry, "You know she's probably learned a few things from Kirishima."

"Which is why I go out of my way to keep Ginny happy."

Ron let out a snort at that. Harry smiled and looked out over the Auditorium. Most of the Gryffindors from his years at Hogwarts were there, as well as a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. All the Professors were there as well. Most of the Order was as well. Remus and Tonks were sitting near the front. Catching the eye of the last Marauder, Harry smiled as Remus gave a wave. There were a few surprises though. Viktor Krum had shown up. He had shaken Harry's hand and offered his congratulations. The Diggorys had also come. Harry did think it rather odd that, of the deities he'd met, all he saw was Kirishima. Belldandy had vanished at some point and he'd seen no sign of Dawn or Yoko.

Harry then spotted Kirishima quickly approaching Mr. Weasley. She said something to him and he nodded. Turning he called all the family in the auditorium together, including a recently arrived Fleur.

"Well mate." Ron said, "See you in a bit."

"Yeah." Harry replied. Harry looked up and studied the ceiling a bit.

"You ready for this Harry?" Harry glanced over at Neville.

"Yeah."

"How's it feel to know your about to get married?"

"I think I'd rather face Voldemort again. That was easy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked around at the room they had appeared in. It seemed to be an office, it had a desk in it's center, facing the door. To the side of the desk was a window. Behind it was a large bookcase which lined the wall. The wall opposite the window was covered in pictures. A quick glance revealed many of the photos to contain Sayoko Aida, her family, and friends.

"This way." Sayoko said, leading them out of the office. The Goddess had changed into blue and white robes which now swirled about behind her as she walked. They followed the Goddess down a hall and out a door that led them to a large garden.

Ginny walked about the garden, looking at all the beautiful flowers alongside Pansy, Hermione, Gabrielle, and Luna. She turned around and was about to ask Sayoko where they were when another door opened in the side of the building. Kirishima stepped out, then moved aside allowing the rest of the Weasley family to enter the garden. The male Weasleys all stopped and stared at the youngest. Fleur just let out a gaps and ran over to give Ginny a hug.

"You are so beautiful." Fleur said, " 'Arry with have a heart attack."

"Don't muss up her hair!" Mrs. Weasley said, "She needs to look good for the pictures and for the Wedding! It took us hours to get her hair right!"

"Hours?" Kirishima murmured to Sayoko.

"Twenty minutes can seem like forever." Sayoko replied.

"Was your mom like this for your wedding?"

"Worse."

"Worse?"

"I have more hair then Ginny."

"Ah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got more nervous as the time for the beginning drew nearer. He tried to talk to Neville, but only babbled. He didn't notice it at first, but at some point soft piano music began to play in the auditorium. It was just after he noticed the music that Ron returned to his side. Harry spotted the rest of the Weasley family, minus Mr. Weasley and Ginny, taking their seats. Kirishima had also made her appearance and was now sitting near the front. Harry glanced at Ron and Neville.

"You seen either of Kirishima's kids?"

"No." Ron replied, "Fred and George may have run into Dawn though…."

"Found them." Neville said, looking upward. "Balcony."

Harry looked up. There looking over the edge were Dawn and Yoko. Looking over beside them was Belldandy, Cayla, Arael, Asuka, Yui, and several Valkyries.

"Only you Harry." Ron said, "Only you would get this kind of attention."

"I never asked for it." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah but still, you do get all the luck."

Suddenly the piano music got louder. Everyone began to quiet down as Luna made her way down the aisle.

That had been a very interesting conversation between he and Ginny: the choosing of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Choosing the Best man had been easy for Harry, as had the Maid of Honor for Ginny.

Ron and Hermione.

The two were quite annoyed, but didn't turn them down. Harry and Ginny also believed that Neville and Luna should be apart of the wedding, thus they joined the wedding party. Pansy and Gabrielle were added as Harry and Ginny both felt the Slytherin girl should be included. The problem was that Harry didn't really have many close male friends. That was solved by bringing in the twins. But then there was a question of the extra twin, thus Gabrielle.

Pansy was now coming down the aisle, followed a short time later by Gabrielle.

Then Hermione made her way down the aisle. Her usual untamed bushy main was done up in a much more extravagant way then it had been for either Yule Ball. Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron.

"And second thoughts about breaking up with her?"

"Lots." Ron mumbled.

The march began and everyone in the auditorium rose to their feet. Then two figures appeared at the end of the aisle.

Harry felt his heart stop.

Led by Mr. Weasley, Ginny looked absolutely stunning in her dress. There were several very audible gasps from those present as they caught sight of the bride. In no time, Mr. Weasley was passing Ginny off to Harry before he took his seat beside a tearing Mrs. Weasley.

"Friends," the official called out, "We are gathered here this day…….."

Harry tuned out the official for the most part. His entire consciousness was focused on Ginny, as hers seemed to be on his. His green eyes felt lost in the brown pools of Ginny's. He didn't know just how much time had past until he caught the official say…

"Should any Witch or Wizard object to the joining of this man and woman, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Silence filled the hall. Of course it helped that every single deity present had their eyes locked on Rufus Scrimgeor and Percival Weasley.

It also helped that the youngest deity present had glued the Minister and his Under-Secretary to their chairs and placed a silencing curse on them.

Just to be sure.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry leaned forward and his lips met a tearful Ginny's halfway. Loud cheers began to fill the air as the official called out.

"May I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny Potter!"

Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle together to the cheers of friends and family. They reached the end of the aisle and exited the auditorium. There waiting for them was Kirishima.

"Congratulations you two." The Demoness said warmly.

"Thanks Mana." Harry said.

"Don't thank me yet." Kirishima replied, "You need to come with me."

"But our friends and family….." Ginny began.

"…you'll see at the reception." Kirishima replied, "You really need to come with me."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and shrugged. Moment's later they found themselves walking down a corridor that Ginny recognized as the one that led from Sayoko Aida's office. The Goddess herself was waiting outside the door.

"Congratulations." The Goddess said, "You have thirty minutes or so before we need to get you to the party. Until then….." She indicated her office door.

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

Sayoko shrugged.

"Can't you give us a hint?" Ginny asked.

The Goddess said nothing.

Ginny walked over to the door and opened it, peering inside. She suddenly backed away and looked back at Sayoko. The Goddess was looking away, refusing to meet the Witch's face.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny simply grabbed his hand and pulled him into the office, closing the door behind them. Kirishima stared at the door a moment, then looked at Sayoko.

"You sure about this?"

Sayoko shrugged.

"I mean, won't we get in trouble?"

"Plausible deniability." Sayoko replied, "I wasn't aware you were bringing them over here and you weren't aware of who was in my office." She then smirked. "We're not even sure what's happening in there because we never entered."

Kirishima smirked back. "I see I have been a completely negative influence on you."

"Yes you have." Sayoko replied, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared stunned at the three people standing before him in the office.

"Mum?" Harry whispered, "Dad? Sirius?"

"Of course." Sirius Black snorted, "I'm always the last one mentioned."

"Shut it Padfoot." James Potter said. He turned back to find Harry and Ginny already wrapped up in the arms of a tearful Lily Potter.

"Damn it Padfoot." James said, "Now we'll never get a word in."

"Hey you were the one that yelled at me instead of hugging your son, Prongs." Sirius replied.

"It isn't very manly to give hugs." James replied.

"James!" Lily called out, "Shut up and hug your son and daughter-in-law!"

"Yes Dear." James quickly said.

Sirius let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'.

"Sirius!" Lily snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius replied as he joined in on the hug.

"But….but…but…." Harry stuttered, "They said we weren't allowed to…….we couldn't….."

"Harry," Lily said softly, kissing her son on his forehead, "They understand more then anyone else what this means to us, and to you. That Goddess, Sayoko, she came to us a little over three years ago to tell us about you."

"She's been keeping us up to date." James added, "Even helped set it up to keep an eye on you."

"Seems there's a bit of the Marauder spirit in Heaven too." Sirius said with a grin. That Goddess and Demoness are about the sneakiest people around here." Sirius then looked at Ginny. "I always knew Potter's had a thing for red heads."

"Stuff it Padfoot." James and Harry said together.

"Welcome to the family Ginny." Lily said softly to the youngest Weasley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think they are?" Hermione asked. She and the others had now been at the reception for nearly fifteen minutes and there still had been no sign of Harry or Ginny.

"You don't think they started the honeymoon early do you?" Ron asked.

That got him a smack on the head from Hermione and Pansy.

"Mana isn't here either." Pansy said, "Neither is Sayoko."

"She's over there." Ron pointed.

"That's Yoko Ikari. I'm meant Sayoko Aida."

"Oh."

"Belldandy's over there." Neville pointed, "So is Cayla and a few of the other Gods."

"Merlin would you look at that!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione, Pansy, Luna, and Neville all looked about. "What is it?"

"Fred and George."

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

"It looks like they're trying to hit on a pair of Valkyries."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Weren't the Valkyries out for their blood a bit ago?"

"Well, yeah." Ron replied, "But there they are."

"I don't understand." Pansy said, "Why were the Valkyries after Fred and George?"

Ron blinked. "Oh…uh…I'm not really sure……"

"Maybe because they unleashed a few pranks on them." Neville said, getting a very dirty look from Ron.

"THEY WHAT!?!?!"

Suddenly a microphone squealed and everyone turned to look at the small stage that had been set up in a corner of the garden. A small synthesizer sat there as well (Hermione had smirked when she saw Mr. Weasley looking at the keyboard earlier). There on the stage stood Mana Kirishima.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kirishima called out. She then added with a smile "And Fred and George Weasley too." Getting a bunch of laughs. "For the second time anywhere! Harry and Ginny Potter!"

Everyone cheered as Harry and Ginny came out into the garden from the house. Almost immediately their friends raced to their sides.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Pansy squealed before hugging the younger woman. Ron and Neville shook hands with Harry as other guests came along to meet the new couple.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called out just before she grabbed him into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family Harry!"

"Mum!" George called out.

"Don't strangle him yet!" Fred added.

"That's Ginny's job…."

"…after their first spat!"

"Hey!" Ginny shouted, "What's this I hear about you stripping Valkyries?"

Fred and George immediately paled as their Mother turned her gaze onto them.

"You WHAT!?!?" Mrs. Weasley screeched, "On your sister's wedding day?!?!"

"Mum!" George quickly said, raising his hands, "We already got a talking to……"

"You'll get more then a talking to from me Young man!"

"But Mum!" Fred pleaded, "We already apologized to them!"

"They're actually rather nice….." George put in.

"When you aren't stripping them." Pansy muttered, getting a snicker from Harry and Ginny.

"Unless that was what they had planned from the get go." Ginny pointed out.

"This isn't over." Mrs. Weasley hissed at the twins before walking off. Mr. Weasley smiled at Ginny and Harry before hurrying off after his wife.

"Valkyrie stripping eh?" Harry said, "I wondered what you two did to set them off."

"They're really quite lucky." Hermione pointed out, "Most warrior types get rather offended when they are violated like that."

"Well…."George scratched his head. "They were."

"But Kami-sama saved our butts." Fred said.

"…..so did Thor…"

"Nice chap that Thor."

"Wait wait wait." Pansy said, waving her hands. "You met Kami-sama?"

"Yeah." Fred and George nodded.

"So how did he get you out of trouble?" Harry asked.

"Well, apparently Kirishima's kid came back with a bunch of item from our store." Fred replied.

"…..And used them very well." George added.

"So they asked exactly what we made and such…….."

"……and they have made arrangements to purchase a few things……."

"….apparently they are under the belief that a few of their number have become 'stick in the muds'…….."

Pansy slowly turned and looked at the others.

"The Supreme Ultimate Lord of everything is going to have a prank war?" she murmured.

"Think we should warn someone?" Hermione asked.

"Who?"

"Kirishima?"

"She's a Demon! I think Kami-sama is a bit above her."

"Wait!" Harry said, "Back to topic!" Harry looked back at the Twins. "So why aren't the Valkyries going to kill you?"

"Like we said." Fred answered, "We apologized."

"They the ones you were talking to earlier?" Neville asked.

George let out a sigh.

"Nina." He murmured.

"Stratus." Fred added in awe.

"Such wonderfully lovely ladies……"

"….and single….. seriously kick our arses if we break their hearts……"

"But how could they just accept your apology?!?" Hermione asked, "You stripped them!"

"We didn't actually see them starkers." George pointed out.

"We just set off stuff behind us trying to distract them." Fred added.

"By the time they were naked……"

"….we were already gone."

"Just why did you have anything that would make people go starkers anyway?" Pansy asked.

"Oh…well….uh….you see….."

"Harry?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Yes Gin?"

"Would you, Neville, and Ron mind leaving for a moment? This won't be very pretty to see."

"No problem."

Harry, Ron and Neville quickly turned and began to walk away. As they did, they heard several males around them let out winces.

"Look straight." Harry commanded to Ron and Neville. "Don't turn around. Just keep your eyes straight ahead."

"Ah Mr. Potter!"

Harry stopped to see Professor McGonagall walking towards him.

"Wonderful ceremony." She said, "You do your parents proud."

Harry smiled. "I know. What can I do for you Professor?"

"Well Harry," McGonagall said, "I seem to be in need of a Defense Against Dark Arts Professor."

Harry blinked. "What about Professor Kirishima?"

"She is leaving us sadly. She originally was only going to do one year. Getting her for two was a bonus." McGonagall looked at Harry. "I was hoping you could….."

"….ask Remus to take back over?"

"No." McGonagall replied, "I was hoping that…..you….would take the position."

"Me?" Harry repeated.

"Though you are young, you do have a great ability to teach. Your efforts with the DA exemplify this."

"I don't know…" Harry said.

McGonagall smiled. "I was told by Miss Granger that you would if I told you she and Miss Parkinson would be there as well."

"What?" Harry said in shock. "What are Hermione and Pansy teaching?"

"Miss Granger will be taking over Transfiguration." The Professor replied, "And Miss Parkinson will be taking over Potions."

"Slughorn is retiring again eh?"

"Yes." McGonagall looked at Harry expectantly. "Will you?"

Harry sighed. "Let me talk it over with Ginny before I give you my decision."

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you Harry. I'll talk to you soon. And again, congratulations."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Harry saw Fred or George, the two were sitting at a table with the arms of two Valkyries around them, giving them sympathetic looks.

"Stratus and Nina I presume?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "I still don't get it."

"Maybe it's another one of those mysteries of the universe?"

"Maybe."

"Aren't Pansy and Gabrielle upset about their 'dates'?"

"Pansy told Gabrielle they could do better."

The microphone let out a squeal at that moment.

"We have got to get this fixed…." Came Kirishima's mutter over the mic. "Alright everyone! It's time for Harry and Ginny's first dance as man and wife. Potters! Front aaand center!"

Harry led Ginny out into the area before the stage. Both bowed before their cheering friends and family.

"Alright Harry and Ginny." Kirishima continued, "Your first dance is a very special moment. And we're going to make it even more special. Ginny, you told me what song you wanted played. Well, I talked to Pansy and we agreed that you two deserved better then a recording so……I convinced a good friend to sing it for you."

Harry and Ginny looked at Kirishima curiously.

"You've only heard her sing on my stereo….but now you're getting the live version. I present, Goddess Sayoko Aida!"

Everyone clapped as Sayoko walked onto the stage and sat behind the keyboard. She immediately began to play a tune that several of the muggleborns immediately recognized. Everyone was mesmerized by the sound of the Goddess' playing.

Harry gently took Ginny's hand and the two began to dance just as the Goddess began to sing.

"Sometimes the snow comes down in June

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon

I see the passion in your eyes

Sometimes it's all a big surprise

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish

You'd tell me this was love

It's not the way I hoped or how I planned

But somehow it's enough

And now we're standing face to face

Isn't this world a crazy place

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last"

"Oh wow." Hermione murmured. ""It's beautiful…."

"Better the Celestina Warbeck…." Pansy whispered.

"All of the nights you came to me

When some silly girl had set you free

You wondered how you'd make it through

I wondered what was wrong with you

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else

And share your dreams with me

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

Is the one thing you can't see

And now we're standing face to face

Isn't this world a crazy place

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last"

"Our baby's married." Mrs. Weasley said with a sniff, "The house is empty….."

Mr. Weasley hugged his wife as he continued to watch his youngest have her moment.

"We'll have to give the Prophet some kind of press release." Scrimgeor told Percy. "We need to show the ministry a positive light in this."

"You do that…." Belldandy stated as she walked past, "And you'll have me to deal with…."

"Uhh…" Percy and the Minister stared at the retreating form of the Goddess. "Maybe we won't…."

"Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

Is the one thing you can't see

Sometimes the snow comes down in June

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last

You went and saved the best for last"

Everyone cheered as Sayoko finished the song. Harry and Ginny immediately walked up onto the stage and gave the Goddess a hug.

"Alright!" Kirishima called out, "Time for the rest of you lot….." Her voice trailed off as several snickers could be heard, causing the Demoness to glare at her 'children'. "……Time for the rest of you to join in." She stated in clear un-accented English." Kirishima immediately pulled out a violin from somewhere as Sayoko resumed her seat behind the keyboard.

"Ready Sayoko?" Kirishima asked.

"Ready Mana." Sayoko replied.

The air was soon filled with Mana's violin playing as Sayoko joined in on the keyboard.

Harry and Ginny immediately moved next to each other. Neville led Luna out while Fred and George each took a Valkyrie into their arms.

"Take me back in the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again   
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more 

Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away   
And you know I'll be standing here still"

Ron looked nervously at Hermione.

"Want to? For old times sake?" he asked.

"I've got a better idea." Hermione said, "Dance with Pansy."

"Eh?" Ron and Pansy looked at each other wearily.

"Just do it already!"

"I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew   
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know"

"Her-me-io-ne."

Hermione turned to find Viktor Krum standing behind her.

"Vould you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, "But Ron already asked me to." She quickly grabbed Ron's hands and danced off with the stunned boy.

"Wha…but she…." Pansy grumbled.

"Ah…Miss Parkinson?" Viktor said, "Perhaps you might vish to dance?"

"Why not?" Pansy replied with a shrug.

"I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that evening, Harry found Hermione and Ron standing outside, looking up into the moonlit sky.

"What are you two doing out here?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed at the moon. "Hermione's trying to figure out if that's real."

Harry blinked and looked at his bushy haired best friend.

"You're doubting the moon?"

"We're in another dimension!" Hermione explained, "So how do we know that's really the moon?"

Harry stared at the moon a moment, then turned back to his friends.

"Sometimes a moon is just a moon."

Ron nodded and smirked at Hermione. The witch in turn rolled her eyes.

Harry smiled.

"I'm going to miss this." He said.

"We'll still get to see each other Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron added, "There's always the hols."

"And if you take the DADA position, school."

"I know." Harry said, "What I mean is, I'm going to miss just the three of us, together."

"We had a lot of good times." Ron said, "Skiving class, breaking a few rules, kicking Malfoy's a…."

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

Harry let out a sigh before he smiled. "We did have a good time. You two were my first friends, and stuck by me through it all. No matter what happens, you two will always be my best friends."

Hermione let out a sniff before throwing her arms around Harry.

"Oh Harry!" she cried.

Harry wrapped his arms around the weeping witch, then glanced at Ron.

"You may be my best mate." Ron said, "But I'm not hugging you."

Harry let out a chuckle and moved one hand out to shake Ron's. After another moment or two, a sniffling Hermione released Harry and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She glanced at Ron then paused.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You have a bit of something on your nose." Hermione tapped her own. "Just there….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years later.

"Professor Potter."

Harry looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Professors Granger and Parkinson."

Pansy and Hermione sat down in the chairs before his desk. The three stared at each other a moment before breaking down in laughter.

"I can't get used to that." Hermione laughed.

"My students have taken to tapping me on the arm." Pansy added, "Because I'm still not answering to Professor."

"Same here." Harry said.

"So how is young Sirius doing?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Driving Ginny spare. After all, he has Marauder and Weasley blood in him."

"A little trouble maker?"

"There's a reason Ginny pales at the sight of a stuffed animal now." Harry leaned back in his chair. "He also can't wait to see his favorite Aunties."

Hermione and Pansy blushed.

"How did we become the favorites?" Pansy asked.

"Something to do with Hermione telling great bedtime stories…..and you making a stuffed elephant run around his room." Harry then became very serious. "I think that's where Ginny wants to have words with you about giving him ideas." The smile then reappeared. "Meanwhile Remus wants to induct you as an honorary Marauder."

Pansy smirked. "I suppose that just means I'll have to show his kid the same stuff."

"I'm sure Ginny would approve. Now what brings you two here?"

"Every year at this time, you've done dueling demonstration." Hermione stated, "And you've been alternating the years between me and Pansy as opponents."

Harry nodded. "Your houses love it." In the last few years, Pansy had become the Head of Slytherin House, and Hermione Head of Gryffindor.

"As much as we enjoy you kicking our arses Harry," Pansy said dryly, "Even you have to admit that the kids are beginning to get bored with it."

Harry thought about it. There was never a shortage of first or second years. But he had to agree that none of the higher years had been present in any great numbers after the second year.

"What do you propose?" Harry asked.

"A Gauntlet." Pansy replied, "Starting in the dungeons, and ending in the Great Hall."

"A Gauntlet…" Harry murmured, "Think McGonagall would go for it?"

"So long as we leave out who you're going to fight." Hermione said.

"And who would that be?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oHouse

A few days later the entire student body had been gathered into the Great Hall. The tables had been moved against the walls, leaving a large open area from the doors to the head table. Also present were all the Professors, minus Harry. McGonagall rose to her feet, silencing the hall. A long white line marked the floor just before area normally occupied by the Head Table.

"As many of you know, every year Professor Potter gives a demonstration on dueling." She then glanced rather sternly at Hermione and Pansy. "Or at least his interpretation of it."

Pansy and Hermione shrugged. After all, most Death Eaters hadn't worried about proper edict during their attacks, why should they?

"Now Professor Potter has come up with something unusual this year." McGonagall continued, "The Professor will face three confrontations on his way from the Dungeons to the Great Hall." She then glanced at Hermione. "Professor Granger?"

Hermione waved her wand and in the space above the doors, a image appeared of Harry pacing in the Dungeons.

"We shall watch Professor Potter as he makes his way here." McGonagall said, "And perhaps you will get a better idea of what you may face outside of this school." She then sat down. "You may begin Professor Potter!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry heard the Headmistress and nodded. He then started his way down the corridor towards the stairs.

As he walked, he wondered exactly how he got talked into this. Or at least, what had Pansy said to get these particular people here to fight him.

He sighed, wondering not for the first time just what the expression on McGonagall's face would be when she saw who the people attacking him were.

Only he, Pansy, and Hermione knew.

They figured that would really be an eye opener to the students. His hand patted his side, letting him known the Sword of Gryffindor was still there.

That's when he heard several soft footsteps behind him.

Harry whirled about and shouted "_Lumos!_"

His wand let out a flash, causing his attacker to flinch from the light. That flinch had caused her to miss him with her quarterstaff.

Harry ducked as the attacker whipped the quarterstaff towards his head. He then back away towards a lighter area.

His attacker followed, revealing a teenager in grey robes wearing a helmet. She twirled her quarterstaff slowly before her.

"Harry." She greeted him with a slight nod.

"Yoko." Harry greeted in return.

Then Yoko Ikari raised her quarterstaff and charged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?!?!" McGonagall hissed loudly at Pansy and Hermione.

"Giving Harry a challenge." Pansy replied, "And getting the students attention."

McGonagall looked out into the Hall and noted that the students seemed to be staring intently at the image of Harry and the young deity fighting. Several gasped as Harry fired off several spells from his wand, only to have them deflected by Yoko's quarterstaff.

"Well I suppose it might cause them to take their studies a bit more seriously." The Headmistress finally said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry himself was only now realizing how serious his current situation was. He knew that Yoko was only sixteen. He also knew she was still in training.

But for some reason he still saw the ten year old that he'd first met six years ago. That had caused him to go rather easy on her.

Several nice bruises from her quarterstaff had caused him to see the error in thinking that way.

Harry then began to feel a bit of warmth under his foot. He quickly leaped to the side as a jet of flame shot out of the floor. He turned and glared slightly at Yoko, who replied with a smirk.

Harry quickly raised his wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

Yoko's face became one of shock just before the spell sent her tumbling down the corridor.

Harry rose to his feet and quickly walked down to where she lay. Her chest still rose and fell with her breath as she lay unconscious. Harry patted her on the shoulder before resuming his path towards the Great Hall.

Behind him, a House Elf appeared beside Yoko. The Elf placed a hand on Yoko, then vanished with a pop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Envenerate._"

Yoko's eyes snapped open and focused on the person standing over her.

"Pansy?" she murmured.

Pansy looked off to the side. "Well she knows who I am."

Yoko sat up and looked around to see that she was now in the Great Hall, just off to the side of the Head table. Many students were looking between the image of Harry on the wall and herself.

"He beat me." Yoko murmured.

"It happens." Pansy replied.

"He beat me!"

"There's a club, 'People who've had their arses handed to them by Harry Potter but still love him'. We meet every second Thursday……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry silently climbed the stairs and peered around the hallway. Nothing seemed out of place. No extra people or suits of armor seemed to be present.

But he still had an odd tingling sensation running down his spine.

His only warning was a brief glint of steel in the torch light.

Harry pulled out Gryffindor's sword and barely blocked attackers strike. The first strike was followed by a second, then a third. Harry struggled to keep up, backing away as he did so. Now he saw who his attacker was. Dawn Chase, Valkyrie. Her armor gleamed in the torch lit hall. Her lips smirked from under the eye shield.

"Hi Harry." She said, "How's it going?"

"Not bad…" Harry replied, "Don't suppose you'd just step aside."

Dawn shrugged. "Not today. How'd you take out Yoko?"

"Stupefy."

"You won't get me with that." Dawn said before attacking again.

Sparks spat off as the swords collided. Harry continued to give ground under the ferocious attack of Dawn.

That was when a thought occurred to him.

He'd never received formal training with a sword.

In fact, the last time he used this particular sword was against the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets so many years before. He suspected that there was some magic in the sword that helped the user. There would have to be something to let him survive this long against a fully trained Valkyrie.

Dawn was apparently beginning to get frustrated. Her lips were alternating between neutral and a snarl. Her attacks, while not lessoning, started to get a bit wilder. One nearly took off Harry's head. Another he just managed to duck. Her blade continued right into a suit of armor, ripping the shoulder and head area from it.

The suit let out a groan before collapsing in a crash.

Harry leaped out of the way of the falling armor, then leaped again as Dawn took advantage of his distraction.

That was when luck smiled down on Harry.

Dawn sword again just missed Harry, but found the joint between two of Hogwart's stone bricks and wedge itself deep into the wall.

Dawn blinked in shock as the sword seemed to be tugged out of her hands as she tried to attack again. Harry watched her turn towards the wall and took advantage of it.

Dawn's head snapped towards him as he gave out a yell and slammed his shoulder into her stomach.

Dawn let out an 'oof' as the wind was knocked from her lungs. The two tumbled across the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. The tumble came to a stop as Dawn landed on her back, he helmeted head slamming hard into the floor with a loud clang. She started to raise her head, but felt something cold and sharp resting against her neck. She looked up to see Harry's green eyes staring right at her, the blade of the Gryffindor sword held tightly to her neck.

"Nice one Harry." She said, "I yield."

Harry held the sword to her neck a moment longer, then stood up. He offered his hand, which Dawn took, pulling herself to her feet. She then moved forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"You did good Harry." She said as she released him. "You'll need to do good for the next one."

Harry nodded. "It's Kirishima isn't it?"

Dawn only smiled. "Harry….I can't tell you everything now can I?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry moved quickly through the remaining corridors that lead to the Great Hall. He paused only briefly near the statue of Dumbledore that stood facing the doors to the Great Hall, before he opened the massive doors and entered.

All eyes immediately focused on him. Harry slowly looked about the room. The students were all sitting against the walls behind a shimmering magical shield. The Professors sat at the far side of the hall. Also sitting there was Yoko Ikari and a recently arrived Dawn.

Of his opponent, he saw nothing.

Harry slowly moved towards the white line, his wand and sword held out before him. His eyes darted about, looking for the attack that was to come.

He was a dozen or so paces from the white line when a jet of flame erupted before him.

Screams filled the air as Harry leaped backwards, his wand pointing at the flames.

The flames spread out slightly and grew larger before vanishing completely, leaving behind a helmeted, black leather-clad figure he knew all too well.

"Mana." Harry said, giving his former Professor a slight smile.

"Harry." Kirishima's helmeted head nodded, "We meet again."

"The circle is now complete." Harry said, "When I left you I was but a learner. Now I am the Master."

Kirishima let out a groan.

"You discovered Star Wars……." She grumbled, "…..as if Kensuke wasn't enough……"

Harry was about to snicker, but stopped when he heard a disgusted grunt from behind him. A quick glance revealed only a few students sitting behind the shield. Looking back, Harry saw Kirishima pulling out her demonic sword.

"Well Harry." She said softly, "Shall we see just what you have learned?"

Harry took a few steps back towards the hall doors. He felt a swift breeze and the doors slammed closed. Harry looked back at the doors, then turned to Kirishima.

"Nice trick." He said.

"Wasn't me." Kirishima replied.

Harry frowned. If it wasn't Kirishima, then…..

Someone else was here.

The breeze began to blow again in the hall. Everyone present could feel it as the air circulated about the hall through their robes and hair, gaining strength with every passing second. Soon a very strong wind was whipping through the hall, causing many girls to hold down their robes, least they flash anyone.

Harry watched in fascination as the wind began to rapidly circle a particular spot between him and the doors. The floor at that spot began to glow, small at first, but then rapidly expanding into a two foot wide circle of light.

From within that circle, a figure began to rise.

Students and Professors alike let out gasps as the figure appeared. Then just as quickly as it began, the wind died out. The person that had appeared wore a blue outfit over a white leotard and leggings. A golden helmet covered her head. From behind and under the helmet, long dark brown hair streamed out in a ponytail. She raised her hand and a quarterstaff appeared within it. She spun it once before bringing it's end slamming down against the stone floor with a loud crack.

"Mrs. Adia." Harry greeted the newcomer.

"Mr. Potter." Sayoko Adia replied in return.

Harry looked back at Kirishima.

"You might have a cool entrance," He then pointed at Sayoko. "But she's got the stylish and awe inspiring entrance."

The Goddess smirked.

"He's got you there Mana."

"Sod off Sayoko!" The Demon growled. She then visibly cringed. Behind her, Dawn, Yoko, and Pansy began to snicker.

"I'm not back more then twenty minutes and I'm already talking like a bloody brit." Kirishima grumbled before slapping a hand over her mouth.

The snickers became a bit louder.

"Aww to hell with it." Kirishima shouted before raising her sword and attacking.

Harry found himself barely hanging on as the Sword of Gryffindor moved about, deflecting Kirishima's blade. Then he found himself spinning about as Sayoko joined the fight. Harry quickly gave ground as he was double teamed by the two deities. He needed to break them up, take them on singularly………..

…..soon.

Harry grip his wand a bit tighter before casting the bludgeoning curse. He didn't really aim at anyone in particular, he simply pointed his wand before him and cast the spell.

There was a loud gasp as the Goddess sailed through the air, spinning slightly as the curse had clipped her left side. Harry and Kirishima watched in fascination as Sayoko slammed into the shields some ten feet in the air. The shield rippled across it's surface, but didn't yield. The Goddess then slowly slid down, crumpling to the floor.

Harry didn't have time to take in the odd cartoon moment as Kirishima had resumed her attack. The swords crashed hard together, sending sparks arcing through the air. The Sword of Gryffindor continued to guide Harry. Then in the midst of the clangs came a moment of silence, a loud gasp, and the sound seemed to move slower for a moment.

Harry's eyes went wide as Kirishima backed away from him, her left arm gripping her right bicep as blood oozed from between her fingers.

Again Harry only had a moment to take this in before a battered and bruised Sayoko sent him tumbling to the floor with a blow from her quarterstaff. Harry landed on his back and looked up in time to see the Goddess bringing her staff downward. Harry rolled to his left, the staff letting out a sharp crack as it hit the spot her had just left. Sayoko brought her staff up and struck again. Harry rolled to his right, another crack sounding behind him. Harry struck out with his foot. He felt his toe connect with Sayoko's leg. The Goddess collapsed onto her back with a loud thud.

Harry leaped to his feet. He took two steps before the Gryffindor Sword leaped in his hands, spinning him just in time to block an attack from Kirishima.

Kirishima appeared to be very annoyed as Harry could just make out her glowing red eye beneath the eye shield. With her 'game' face glaring at him, Harry could understand why many of the Death Eaters had feared the woman………demoness before him.

Then Harry felt a sharp sting across his chest. He looked down to see the front of his robes sliced through, and the sight of blood as the Demonic sword had just grazed him.

A graze it might have been, but it burned like Hell.

This simply reinforced the notion that this needed to end…..

…quickly.

Preferably with Harry on the other side of the white line and in one piece.

From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Sayoko was starting to rise to her feet. Once she was up, he'd face them both again.

Not a good situation.

Gryffindor's sword deflected another of Kirishima's attacks. Another flurry of clangs echoed throughout the hall. Harry stared at Kirishima before him. Somewhere behind him, Sayoko was no doubt back on her feet and readying to attack.

Then a thought struck Harry.

With a slight smirk Harry waved his wand.

Everyone in the Hall let out a gasp.

Kirishima's helmeted head slowly looked downward. Her eye widened.

Harry had transfigured her clothes.

He'd transfigured her black leather into pajamas.

PINK pajamas.

With little teddy bears on them.

Kirishima slowly raised her head. Her was now quite bright.

"You are in deep shit Mister Potter." She growled as she raised her sword and charged.

Harry watched as she ran towards him. Then just behind him he heard a slight whistling noise, growing louder by the second. Harry heard Pansy and Hermione both shout out his name…….

……just as he ducked.

He heard a rather sickening smack just above him, and the 'ows' muttered by the student body.

Looking up, he saw the shocked look on Sayoko's face as her quarter staff had caught Kirishima right in the face. The Demoness staggered backward, sword clattering to the floor as her hands sought her face.

Harry didn't even give Sayoko a chance to recover.

'Hope she forgives me for this.' He thought as he clenched his left hand tightly around his wand and lashed out. His fist caught Sayoko just under her jaw. There was a loud crack as her teeth snapped together.

Sayoko's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she dropped to the floor for the third time.

Harry turned his attention back to Kirishima.

The Demoness was spitting globs of blood out of her mouth, including more then one tooth. She turned and glared at Harry.

"You little….." she snarled, charging at him.

Harry leaped out of the way. He turned to find Kirishima had already whirled about. She slammed full into him. They tumbled across the floor, finally coming to a rest with Kirishima straddling Harry's waist. The Demoness raised her fists, ready to bring them down together on Harry's head when she stopped. She looked to her left, then her right. Then she looked back at Harry.

"Shit." She grumbled as she lowered her hands to her sides.

Harry frowned, wondering why his face wasn't going to be turned into paste. He then looked to the side.

The momentum of Kirishima's impact had sent them tumbling over across the line on the Hall floor.

Harry had beaten them.

The entire hall was soon filled with cheers as the students applauded their DADA Professor. Harry looked back to where the other Professors were. They were all politely clapping, but Hermione and Pansy had odd looks on their faces. Dawn and Yoko had their heads in their hands, their shoulders shaking with laughter. Wondering what the hell was wrong with them, Harry turned back to Kirishima…….then realized just what a compromising position they were in.

Even the teddy bears on her pajamas seemed to have lecherous looks.

"Umm Mana?"

Kirishima looked down at Harry. "Yeah?"

"You might want to get off."

Dawn and Yoko lost it completely. They were now on the floor, laughing very hard.

"Mana, you might want to stand up and off of me. This is rather……"

Kirishima blinked. "Oh!" She quickly stood up, then glared at her kids. "Hentais." She muttered.

Harry quickly got up as well and straightened out his clothes. He saw that Sayoko was sitting up as well, her hand verifying her jaw was still intact and working. When she saw Harry standing she gave him a glare.

"You hit me." She grumbled.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"You HIT me."

"I'd kiss it and make it better but I think our significant others might frown on that."

Sayoko blinked, then turned and narrowed her eyes at Kirishima.

"You corrupted him."

"No." Kirishima replied, "I corrupted Pansy….not that she had far to go. I blame her and Ginny for Harry's corruption."

"Right."

"OK!" Harry called out to the students as he moved into the center of the great hall. "Can anyone tell me what they saw here today."

"Saw you kick all four of their arses." Came a voice. Many of the students nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wrong." Harry said, "Technically, I only defeated two of them." He glanced at Dawn and Yoko. "One was inexperienced. Class work will only get you so far. You can read every book ever made, but there is nothing like the real thing. That is why we have practicals." Harry paced a moment. "Now the second one was experienced. Had it continued, I may not have won. However, she made a mistake, one I took advantage of. When your opponent makes a mistake, you should immediately capitalize on it. The end result is you remain alive."

Harry glanced over where Kirishima and Sayoko were now trying to restore the Demoness' pajamas back into the leather outfit she started with.

"Now the last duel." Harry said, "Was more of a draw."

"But you crossed the line Professor!" a student called out.

Harry nodded, "That I did. But I still had at least one opponent capable of fighting. Technically, I ran away."

Murmurs suddenly filled the Hall. Harry raised his hand and silenced them.

"Sometimes the odds are against you. I was facing to superior foes. I only lasted as long as I did because they decided not to use their magic."

"We would've." Kirishima said, "After we wore you down."

"I had already fought two opponents. Now I faced two together." Harry's eyes looked about the Hall. "Our magic does have limits. Depending on the spells you use, you can exhaust your magic enough that you go unconscious. In this case, without back-up, it is best to retreat and recover, allowing you to fight another day. Now, any other questions?" Hearing none, Harry added. "Two feet of parchment on the techniques you saw and how you would have done better."

Most of the students groaned as they left the Hall. Harry turned back to find Hermione and Pansy helping Sayoko to her feet, while Dawn and Yoko talked to Kirishima.

"You know we'll never live this down." Sayoko muttered as she approached the other deities.

"You mean the fact that we lost to a mortal?" Dawn asked.

"Technically you and Yoko lost." Kirishima stated, "Sayoko and I just ended it with a draw." She then spat out a tooth. "And a few missing teeth."

"We'll fix you up." Sayoko said.

"Better. You did it."

"I didn't mean to!"

Kirishima sighed. "Well, on the brightside, we got our work out."

"And lost." Sayoko pointed out.

"It was a draw." Kirishima snapped.

Harry walked over with Pansy and Hermione.

"Thanks you two." He said, bowing slightly. "You definitely made things interesting this year."

Pansy looked at Kirishima. "Mana, you owe me."

Kirishima blinked.

"I owe…..what are you talking about?"

"You lost me three galleons."

"I lost…..You were gambling?! With who?!"

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for your help in getting me a few new books." The bushy haired witch said. She then turned and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "You too demonslayer….."

Harry blushed while Mana's eye flared.

"I DIDN'T LOSE!!! IT WAS A DRAW!!!"

Hermione sighed and looked at Pansy.

"Isn't it sad? She'll even lie to herself."

Pansy shrugged as the two began to walk away with Harry. "She is a demon."

"IT WAS A DRAW!"

"Mom." Kirishima turned and looked at Yoko. "Quit living in the past. That's Urd's place. You lost." Yoko turned and followed the mortals.

Kirishima stared in shock at her daughter, then looked at Dawn.

"Dawnie?"

Dawn shrugged. "A spades a spade." She too then walked away.

Kirishima looked to her best friend.

"You agree. It was a draw."

Sayoko shrugged. "I was out cold on my back. I didn't see anything…….other then you and Harry on the wrong side of the line."

"IT WAS A DRAW!!" Kirishima roared.

"And I can't lie." Sayoko replied, "And I honestly don't know either way." She then left the hall.

"It was a draw." Kirishima mumbled softly to herself.

"I believe you."

The Demoness turned to see Myrtle floating beside her.

"Thanks Myrtle." Kirishima said.

"…and even if your wrong, at least you know Harry is capable of defending the school."

Kirishima blinked. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she replied.

"Thanks again Myrtle. I don't know wither to feel good about that or insulted." She then held her arms out. "Besides, Voldemort is gone. What could possibly threaten the school now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sixth Level of Hell.

A man with grayish brown hair sat upon a rock, watching the constantly burning flames glowing in the distance. The Demons were leaving him alone for a moment. Around him were the few followers that he had found. The rest were most likely scattered amongst the other levels.

Or still alive, rotting in prison somewhere.

"You are Tom Riddle?" a voice sudden broke the silence.

Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, turned to find a demon standing behind him. The demon had glowing red eyes, yet lacked the red facial markings the others seemed to have had.

"I am Lord Voldemort." Voldemort hissed.

"I care not for your sssuposssed namesss." The demon hissed back. "Are you the mortal known asss Tom Riddle?"

"Yes." Voldemort snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"I could have you tortured for taking that tone with me Mortal." The demon growled, "I bring you an offer for revenge."

That got Voldemort's attention.

"Revenge?" he asked carefully.

"Revenge againssst the mortal world," the demon replied, "Harry Potter…….the Demonesss Mana Kirissshima, and the Goddesssss."

Voldemort's eyes widened. The Death Eaters present began to draw closer.

"Who offers me this boon?" Voldemort asked.

"I am Mammon." The Demon replied, "And if you become my ssservantsss, I will give you your revenge."


End file.
